Obsessionnel
by Magali Sans E
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry est hanté par le souvenir de Snape. Et s'il avait fait demi-tour, le soir où il a violé le pire souvenir de Snape ? S'il avait toujours une chance de le sauver ? La passion violente d'Harry pour Severus Snape grandit de jours en jours, rêves après rêves, se transformant en une obsession dangereuse... SNARRY
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Ouh là là, ça fait tellement de temps que je ne sais plus très bien utiliser le site x)

* * *

LISEZ S'IL VOUS PLAIT AVANT DE COMMENCER L'HISTOIRE

Alors avant de commencer je voudrais vous annoncer à tous, que je connais et que je ne connais pas encore, que **JE VIENS OFFICIELLEMENT DE PUBLIER MON PREMIER ROMAN "BLIND"** aux éditions du Lys Bleu, disponible à la commande en librairie et sur Internet. Alors, si vous aimez mes histoires, mon écriture, les sombres romance gay, le hurt/comfort ... s'il vous plait, soutenez-moi et jetez-vous sur ce Thriller/drame psychologique/romance gay qu'est Blind, parlez en, partagez-le autour de vous, aidez moi à me faire connaitre et à faire d'une romance gay un carton ! C'est mon plus grand, mon plus abouti projet, je suis une jeune photographe écrivaine qui se bat pour tout un tas de choses, notamment le droit des gays à être plus visibles, mieux représentés dans le monde de la culture, Blind parle de blessures, de harcèlement scolaire, de viol, d'abus en tout genre, c'est violent, et nécessaire. Ca ressemble beaucoup à 13 reasons why en fait bien que j'ai connu la série après avoir écrit mon livre. Aidez-moi à mener ce combat, que je ne peux pas mener sans vous ! A toutes les petites perverses dans mon genre, je vous assure que Blind a de quoi combler vos attentes les moins avouables ;-) En tout cas, vous n'en sortirez pas indemnes...

Alors maintenant passons à cette fanficiton Snarry ! Elle est TERMINEE. Je l'écris depuis maintenant deux ans et j'attendais qu'elle soit terminée avant de la poster. La suite arrivera très vite donc restez connectées !

Le Snarry est mon OTP exéco avec le WINCEST. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Je tiens à rappeler que Snape a sa mort n'a que 38 ans, ce qui fait que leur différence d'âge n'est pas plus importante que celles de couples de bon nombre d'œuvres classiques, ni celle de beaucoup de blockbusters actuels. Seriez vous surpris, si je vous disais qu'Adam Driver ( qui est né le même jour que moi à exactement 10 ans d'écart ) est plus proche de l'âge du véritable Snape qu'Alan Rickman... ? Et oui ! Et quand j'écris, ce n'est pas du tout Alan Rickman que je visualise d'ailleurs. Je crois profondément que Harry et Snape sont de véritables Soulmates, et qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

Je ne tire aucun argent de cette histoire et Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Maintenant, bonne lecture et enjoy !

* * *

D'abord, il y avait eu une grande période de relâchement. Après tout ce qui c'était passé, malgré les nombreux morts, les nombreuses funérailles et et les larmes brisées de morts insurmontables, Harry avait été heureux. Voldemort n'était plus et il pouvait, enfin, tourner la page, se reposer, profiter du calme de l'absence d'un danger permanent planant sur lui et tous ceux qu'il aimait. Tout pouvait enfin reprendre son cours. Il pouvait être heureux avec Ginny sans crainte de la mettre en danger, il pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à Voldemort et à la responsabilité pesant sur ses épaules. Durant quelques mois, pour la première fois de son existence, Harry Potter avait pu être un jeune homme normal, à profiter de choses normales. Ca avait été rassurant, doux, honteusement égoïste. Tant de monde avait souffert, mais il avait porté la souffrance du monde tellement longtemps qu'après la disparition de Voldemort il ne pouvait juste plus... il avait atteint le point de rupture, le point de non retour où là, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus prendre la responsabilité de tous les morts sacrifiés pendant la guerre. Ils étaient morts pour la liberté, pas pour lui, Harry Potter, ils étaient morts parce qu'ils croyaient en l'espoir, en l'amour, en la paix, et pas pour sauver le-garçon-qui-a-survécu qui de toute façon était destiné depuis le début à mourir de la main du mage noir. Alors les choses et leur importances s'étaient éloignées et un sentiment de paix profonde l'avait envahi. Ils étaient morts, et ils les aimaient, mais il avait trop perdu pour sombrer avec eux. Lui aussi était passé de l'autre côté, et ça ne lui paraissait plus si effrayant. C'était un fait, un acte, quelque chose qui c'était passé comme ça, point. Tragique et immuable. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir, il voulait oublier. Et, pendant un temps, cela avait réellement fonctionné.

Mais Harry reste Harry...

C'était une journée de fin d'été chez les Weasley. Ici on ne riait pas mais on réapprenait. On profitait de ceux qui étaient resté, on se réunissait, famille, amis, Weasley ou pas, la famille c'est la famille, surtout après les drames.

Et puis en fouillant dans ses affaires, Harry était tombé dessus. Le manuel avancé de préparation des potions. Un froid particulier s'était répandu en lui et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert à qui appartenait réellement ce livre, il s'était agenouillé devant sa valise et le souffle soudain incertain, l'avait ouvert. Il avait regardé ses doigts se poser sans raison sur l'inscription à l'encre noir "This book is the property of the Half-blood prince ", comme pour les redessiner, à la recherche d'un mystère perdu dans les limbes du temps. Et dans un long moment de silence et d'incertitude total, il était resté là, immobile, livide et sans expression, à fixer le livre que d'autres mains avant les siennes avaient touchées, hébété par l'émotion indéfinie qui montait en lui pour la première fois. Il n'essaya pas de l'identifier : c'était là, présence lancinante au milieu de la poitrine. Il était toujours dans la même position lorsque Ginny rentra en trombe dans la chambre, se précipitant vers le lit pour attraper un vêtement à lui tout en lâchant à toute allure :

\- Ah Harry tu es là tu devrais descendre je t'emprunte juste un pull on va...

Il sursauta et ferma précipitamment le livre alors qu'elle s'immobilisait tout à coup, le vêtement à moitié enfilé.

\- Harry... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Debout devant sa valise, il haussa les épaules, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Rien. Rien, je rangeais juste quelques affaires. On descend ?

Et il lui prit la main pour descendre dîner avec les autres, laissant le prince de sang mêlé au fond de sa valise et essayant d'ignorer l'étrange émotion logée dans son sternum.

La nuit suivante, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Ils avaient veillé tard avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny et s'étaient tous endormis dans la même chambre. A côté de lui, Ginny s'était tournée de son côté. Il se redressa discrètement dans le silence de la chambre endormie. La fraîcheur de la nuit, par la fenêtre restée entrouverte, avait chassé la lourde chaleur du soir. Plus loin, Ron et Hermione semblaient former une seule et même silhouette : leur corps enlacés, parfaitement accordés l'un à l'autre, la tignasse châtain bouclé d'Hermione se mêlant aux cheveux roux de Ron qui ronflait tranquillement, un bras passé par dessus elle. Harry repoussa les couvertures pour se glisser le plus silencieusement possible hors du lit. Il attrapa ses lunettes, sa baguette, un pull, et ouvrit la valise, le coeur battant. Il s'empara du livre du prince de sang mêlé et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

En bas, seul dans la pénombre, il alluma quelques lanternes d'un coup de baguette et se fit chauffer du thé. Puis il s'installa dans un des fauteuils, ses jambes par dessous lui, et rouvrit le livre. Ce n'était rien d'important - quelques écritures brouillonnes sur la fabrication des potions, ça devrait même être très ennuyant pour un élève aussi médiocre que lui en cette matière. Mais il parcourut avidement chaque mot, avec une fascination nouvelle, un battement de coeur presque mystique au coeur de la nuit qui à cette heure de sommeil semblait presque lui appartenir. La haine sans borne éprouvée envers le lâche et le traitre que Severus Snape avait été à ses yeux venait de se transformer en autre chose. Peut-être était-ce le cas depuis la fin de la guerre et pourtant il ne le réalisait qu'à présent, au coeur de l'intimité de la nuit. Quelque chose sans nom, sans forme, un palpitement de coeur, un point douloureux dans son sternum à chaque respiration. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, en ces nombreuses années de haine réciproque, Harry voulut soudain, de tout son être, connaitre cet homme. Cet constatation soudaine et irréfléchie se heurta à un mur infranchissable et dans une inspiration douloureuse Harry releva les yeux pour regarder le ciel étoilé, par la fenêtre. Severus Snape était mort. Cette réalité brutale fit exploser la magie de l'instant précédent et la joie informe qu'il avait cru saisir en effleurant les mots du prince de sang-mêlé, seul au coeur de la nuit.

Sans raison, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, de grosses larmes pleine d'une douleur soudaine et totalement irraisonnée. Il ne comprenait pas et pourtant il restait là, immobile avec son livre ouvert sur les genoux, à fixer un point de la pièce à présent froide et vide. Il referma le livre et ramenant ses genoux contre lui, noya son visage entre ses mains. Alors, il sanglota. Presque en silence, abattu par la peine lourde et inexprimable qui l'avait saisi. Repoussant toute sorte de réflexion, il se laissa simplement aller. Il pleurait tous les morts, tous les morts qui ne pourraient jamais revenir. Remus, Tonks, Fred... Non, ces larmes n'étaient pas vraiment pour Severus Snape, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer cet homme qui était mort d'une façon atroce, certe, mais qui quelque part était déjà mort depuis longtemps. Il avait choisi son chemin. Il y avait eu d'autres morts bien plus injustes que celle-là et lui, Harry Potter, n'avait pas le droit de pleurer comme ça pour un homme qui l'avait toujours détesté et qu'il lui rendait bien. S'il le voyait... Il lui sembla soudain entendre son rire, froid et cynique. " Espèce de petit morveux arrogant, qu'est-ce que vous pensez, que j'ai fait ça pour vous ? Que je me _soucie_ de vous ? " de nouveau, il éclaterait de rire. " Mais je me fiche éperdument de votre ridicule petite personne, Potter. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous tomberiez aussi bas ... " Un rictus de dégoût déformerait ses traits, parce que Snape serait _dégoûté _de le voir pleurer comme ça, pour lui. Harry en était certain. Tout comme il n'avait pu supporter que Lily prenne sa défense. Le fait qu'il ne mérite aucune sorte d'amour était si ancré en lui que voir le gamin qu'il détestait de chaque fibre de son corps le _pleurer_ le répugnerait plus qu'aucune insulte. _L'amour _le répugnait bien plus que la haine, et la haine était donc la seule forme d'amour qu'il supportait de recevoir... Il avait construit son propre drame, préférant la haine qu'il éprouvait envers James à l'amour pour Lily... le détestait-il vraiment parce qu'il était la personnification de l'amour abhorré entre ces deux êtres, ou parce que l'approcher de quelque manière que ce soit, lui qui portait en son coeur le même amour que Lily, était à tous les niveaux au delà du supportable... ?

Harry frissonna, s'éloignant soudain d'un seul coup des ombres de Snape. Non, non, il ne voulait vraiment pas s'aventurer là-dedans. Snape était mort, et remuer les ombres du passé ne donnerait rien de bon. Pas plus que d'essayer de comprendre un mort qu'il avait passé sa vie à mépriser - et à insulter. C'était malsain et totalement irrespectueux.

Mais Harry était fait pour les ombres et la douloureuse fascination réveillée dans son coeur ne tarderait pas à le tourmenter de nouveau. Une porte fermée ou une autre ne le resterait jamais éternellement...

* * *

_Allongé sur la rive glacée du lac, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait que des tâches floues. L'eau s'écoulait entre ses lèvres, froide et gluante, sa tête bourdonnait affreusement et il avait froid, tellement froid... il pouvait sentir la douleur paralyser chacun de ses membres comme des millier de lames à l'intérieur de sa peau, si glacées qu'elles en devenaient brûlantes. _

_\- Potter ! Potter ! _

_Une voix qui l'appelait, tout près, brouillée par le voile qui l'entourait. _

_\- Potter, nom d'un chien ! Répondez ! _

_On le retourne sur le dos. Dans son hébétement, Harry regarde la silhouette floue au dessus de lui. Cette voix, ce corps ne peuvent appartenir qu'à une seule personne... un faible sourire étira ses lèvres, ou peut-être en eut-il seulement l'intention. _

_Il avait froid... si froid... la douleur semblait l'écraser tout entier._

_La main pressante quitta son épaule. Il y eut un mouvement de baguette, et il distingua les flammes d'un feu flottant non loin. Puis des mains sur ses jambes, son torse, ses bras, qui le frictionnent presque violemment, mais ça fait du bien... de nouveau, peu à peu, la chaleur... il laissa échapper quelque chose comme un croassement. _

_\- Tenez-bon, Potter. Tenez-bon._

* * *

\- Harry ! Harry !

Une main, sur son bras. On le secouait. Harry se réveilla en sursaut, totalement perdu. Où était-il où... ce ne fut que lorsqu'il croisa le regard doux, fatigué et vieilli de Madame Weasley penchée sur lui qu'il se rappela. La fin de la guerre. Fred... Son coeur se serra. _Snape... _

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, mon chéri ? S'enquit Madame Weasley en passant un doigt sur sa joue, entre la caresse et la pichenette.

Heureusement que son esprit était trop absent, depuis la fin de la guerre, pour qu'elle se rendre compte qu'affalé dans le fauteuil, il dormait avec un vieux manuel de préparation des potions sous le bras, comme un doudou que l'on ramène contre soi. L'esprit encore dans le rêve qu'il venait de quitter brutalement, il le glissa aussitôt discrètement hors de vu et se releva maladroitement.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, se justifia-t-il, alors je suis descendu et...

Il haussa les épaules sans finir sa phrase et fit quelques pas dans la cuisine où elle s'affairait déjà. La femme ne devait pas dormir beaucoup. Inhabituellement silencieuse, elle semblait mettre un point d'honneur à continuer à vivre "comme avant". Harry l'avait vu plus d'une fois préparer les repas à la manière moldue, sans doute parce que la tâche demandait plus de temps et d'attention de cette façon-là, lui évitant de trop penser.

Harry l'aida silencieusement à mettre la table. Son esprit s'égara. Pourquoi avoir fait ce rêve ? Ce n'était même jamais arrivé. C'était Ron qui l'avait sauvé de ce lac gelé, Ron, et personne d'autre. Certainement pas Snape. Il devait se trouver à des kilomètres de là au moment où la biche argentée était apparue dans la forêt... pourtant, une part en lui, encore dans la réalité des images qu'il venait de vivre, imagina la silhouette sombre de l'homme dissimulée entre les arbres, attendant sadiquement de voir si le survivant était capable de plonger dans un lac gelé pour s'emparer de l'épée... Et il le regarderait se défaire de ses vêtements et plonger pour ne pas revenir... Harry imagina son agacement - car Snape serait sans contexte on ne peut plus énervé de constater que le survivant, une fois de plus, n'était pas foutu de survivre sans quelqu'un pour sauver ses fesses, hors cette tâche semblait avoir la malencontreuse habitude de tomber sur lui - se transformer peu à peu en angoisse alors qu'il plongerait à son tour pour le sauver...

La vieille table en bois des Weasley s'imposa de nouveau à ses yeux et il se secoua mentalement, honteux de ce jeu malsain et incompréhensible auquel il était en train de jouer, et plus honteux encore du sentiment de satisfaction qui l'avait envahit.

Les nuits suivantes, Harry ne fit pas le moindre rêve - aucun qui ne concerne Snape en tout cas - et ne chercha pas non plus à poursuivre sa lecture du livre du prince. C'est étrange, même après tout ce temps, comme il continuait à l'appeler _Prince_. Une part de lui ne pouvait juste pas concevoir que ce jeune homme imaginaire duquel il s'était senti si proche, oui, réellement, ça avait été le cas, tant et si bien qu'il avait eu l'impression, à l'époque, que le prince pouvait le comprendre mieux que Ron et Hermione, comment ce jeune homme avait-il pu un jour être Severus Snape ?

Mais alors que les beaux jours lui firent presque oublier cette aventure, ça recommença.

* * *

_C'était la nuit, et Harry, la cape d'invisibilité jetée sur ses épaules, hésitait devant la porte des cachots. Il avançait, puis reculait, les mains moites, la respiration courte, condamné à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Quelques heures auparavant, il venait de trahir la confiance déjà incertaine de Snape en profitant de son absence pour pénétrer dans sa pensine. Il prit une profonde inspiration, rangea la cape en moulons sous sa robe, et toqua à la porte. Trois coups, nets. La porte s'ouvrit si violemment qu'il sursauta. Dans l'encadrement, Snape paraissait vraiment impressionnant, plus grand, plus monstrueux que jamais. Son expression allait au delà de la fureur : quelque chose plus proche de la folie, ardente et glaciale à la fois, son regard d'onyx le transperçant avec une intensité telle qu'Harry ne put le soutenir. Là, tout de suite, Snape le haïssait plus que Voldemort ne pourrait jamais le haïr. Il le ferait mourir dans les plus atroces souffrances s'il le pouvait. Tout aurait dû pousser Harry à courir dans l'autre sens, mais si ses jambes tremblaient nerveusement, il resta exactement là où il était. La main se Snape serrait l'encadrement de la porte, comme s'il s'agissait de son cou, et Harry déglutit. _

_\- Monsieur, je..._

_\- Dégagez, Potter. _

_Si les mots pouvaient être des giffles, ceux ci l'auraient sans doute envoyer voler à l'autre bout du couloir._

_\- Non, s'il vous plait, je voulais juste vous dire que je suis déso... _

_\- J'ai dit DEGAGEZ ! _

_Il avait crié ce dernier mot, ses lèvres retroussées en une grimace bestiale dévoilant ses dents serrées. _

_\- Monsieur s'il vous plait je-je suis... _

_La porte lui claqua au nez, le faisant perdre légèrement l'équilibre. _

_\- Désolé, acheva-t-il dans un souffle inutile._

_Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et traîna les pieds jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il commença à monter. Puis arrivé au premier palier, il poussa un juron furieux et fit demi-tour pour redescendre les marches dans l'autre sens. Il toqua derechef, plus violemment cette fois. La porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus sur un Snape écumant de rage, la poitrine palpitante, plus terrifiant que jamais. _

_\- Potter, je vous conseil fortement de... _

_Ce n'était même plus vraiment des mots, sa voix se rapprochait plus d'un grondement rauque. Mais tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Harry ne se laissa pas faire. _

_\- Non ! le coupa-t-il, le visage en feu, je suis venu m'excuser et vous allez m'écoutez ! _

_Il parlait vite et fort, d'un ton impérieux qui eut l'effet de rendre Snape muet de fureur, lui permettant de poursuivre. _

_\- Je suis désolé ! Hurla-t-il, le visage déformé par une expression de détermination grossière, je suis désolé d'avoir - d'avoir forcé votre pensine comme ça, c'était beaucoup plus qu'irrespectueux, c'était... c'était un viol et je ne peux même pas vous dire pourquoi je l'ai fait, j'étais juste curieux et je suis vraiment désolé pour ça mais je suis encore plus désolé que... que vous pensiez que... _

_Était-__ce la peur, était-ce des sanglots ? Il haletait, bégayait, des larmes acides brûlaient ses yeux. Il ne regarda même pas Snape, il ne pouvait pas, ou il s'arrêterait, et il en était hors de question._

_\- Je suis désolé que vous pensiez que ça m'amuse, que voir mon père et Sirius vous... vous... Mais comment pouvez-vous croire que j'ai pris le moindre plaisir à ça ?! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que ça m'éclate de voir que mon père était... juste - comme - vous... ! Mais je-je... je sais ce que... vous - ressenti._

_Il hoquetait, incohérent, et sous l'effet des émotions multiples et puissantes qui l'envahissaient, les objets autour d'eux s'agitaient de plus en plus violemment, produisant des cliquetis inquiétants que ses éclats de voix hystériques couvraient à moitié. Plus haut dans l'étage, une vitre éclata. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, trempant ses lèvres et son menton. _

_\- Après tout ce que vous avez vu sur moi, Snape, vous savez très bien que si j'avais été là, j'aurais été à votre place et pas à celle de mon père ! Je sais exactement ce que vous avez ressenti et je suis tellement désolé que vous pensiez que je serais capable de quelque chose d'aussi ignoble que... je croyais savoir qui était mon père et je me rends compte que non mais je peux vous dire que... Putain mais j'suis pas comme lui, comment vous pouvez penser ça, merde ! _

_Dans un sanglot il fit volte face pour dévaler les escaliers sans chercher à savoir ce qu'en pensait Snape, même s'il aurait donné cher pour voir son expression. Mais aucun " Potter ! Revenez immédiatement !" ne retentit derrière lui et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas obéit._

_Il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de n'importe qui. Il courut jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie et, à bout de souffle, la gorge brûlante, la tête en feu, secoué de sanglots, il tomba à genoux, appuyant son front contre la pierre, yeux clos, pour essayer de calmer le vertige qui l'avait saisi. _

_Il ne sut - et ne saurait jamais - comment Snape avait pu réaliser cet exploit de rapidité, mais sa voix retentit soudain, grave, basse, dénuée d'intonation. _

_\- Potter. _

_Il sursauta et se tourna d'un trait vers la silhouette sombre qui se détacha, hésitante, de l'ombre pour avancer vers lui. Mais Harry voyait trouble et son corps refusait de lui obéir._

_\- Non... qu'est-ce... _

_Un instant, la terreur l'envahit face à la silhouette floue, de plus en plus proche. Il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait le tuer si l'envie lui en prenait. Snape s'agenouilla devant lui, repoussant d'un geste impatient ses faibles tentatives de défenses. _

_\- Arrêtez ça, Potter, vous êtes ridicule, je ne vais pas vous jeter de la tour d'astronomie !_

_Harry baissa les bras, hébété - c'est exactement ce qu'il craignait._

_\- Buvez. _

_Une main le saisit derrière la nuque et le bord d'une fiole pressa ses lèvres. _

_\- Buvez ! _

_Il sursauta face à l'ordre brutal et ouvrit les lèvres pour boire la potion. Aussitôt, le malaise se dissipa, laissant place à une clarté bienfaitrice qui... qui eut l'effet de rendre parfaitement nette la silhouette devant lui. Il croisa un instant le regard intense et perçant de Snape avant de baisser aussitôt les yeux, avalant sa salive. _

_\- Merci. _

_Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment prononcé ce mot à haute voix. Ou alors était-ce si bas que ça sortit en quelque chose d'étranglé._

_\- Vous devriez retourner à votre dortoir, Monsieur Potter, fit Snape en se relevant, mettant de la distance entre eux._

_Son coeur fit un bond. Alors, c'était tout ? Snape ne dirait rien ?! De surprise et de colère mêlées, il se releva pour lui faire face, la main sur le rebord en pierre de la tour._

_Alors, vous allez faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? _

_Il ne le dit pas. Après tant de cris, sa gorge semblait bloquée. Il suivit simplement Snape dans le silence le plus complet puis, constatant qu'il prenait la direction des cachots, laissa simplement échapper : _

_\- Vous ne me raccompagnez pas ? _

_Il avait dit cela sous l'impulsion de la surprise, car après tout rien de plus vrai, une fois Snape parti, il pouvait tout à sa guise errer dans le château. Mais une fois qu'il eut prononcé cette phrase, il réalisa que pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, il voulait que Snape le raccompagne. Et lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui, à l'expression perplexe de son visage, il devina qu'il en était arrivé à la même inquiétante conclusion. Harry le dévisagea d'un air si stupidement étonné qu'un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres de Snape, à moitié tourné vers lui dans la pénombre et le jeune homme vit parfaitement qu'il eut la délicatesse de lui épargner la réplique qu'il avait en tête et qui devait ressembler à peu près à " voulez-vous que je vous borde, Potter ? "_

_Il rougit et bafouilla quelques monosyllabes incompréhensibles avant de baisser les yeux, encore. Quelque chose dans l'expression de Snape et la façon dont il le regardait l'amusa, pas comme un sujet de moquerie, plutôt comme une sorte d'intimité qui, un bref instant, s'installa entre eux. _

_\- Lundi après les vacances, même heure, Potter, lança Snape en s'éloignant dans un de ses amples mouvements de robe. Et d'ici là, vous avez intérêt à vous entraîner, ou ces leçons se terminent aujourd'hui !_

_Un sourire échappa à Harry. Cette fois-ci, il était bien décidé à le faire. Il voulait montrer à Snape qu'il en était capable._

* * *

Premier chapitre terminée !

Laissez-moi vos avis et impressions !

Et n'oubliez pas d'aller chercher mon roman Blind en librairie ! Aidez-moi à prouver que les fanfictions ne sont pas que des oeuvres honteuses et cachées de la toile mais qu'on peut aller loin ensemble, qu'on écrit avec coeur, avec passion et que nous ne sommes pas des cinglées dans notre coin ! Belle soirée à tous et toutes, les ami(e)s.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, pour un nouveau chapitre d'Obsessionnel ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît !

A Emi : merci pour ta review à laquelle je ne peux répondre qu'ici. Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise et que tu ais envie de découvrir la suite ! Ca compte beaucoup pour moi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :) Merci du fond du coeur pour Blind ^_^

* * *

Avant de vous laissez à votre lecture, laissez-moi vous parler un peu d'Harry. Contre toute attente, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas un personnage très aimé dans le fandom très vaste d'Harry Potter. En fait, Harry me ressemble beaucoup par bien des points. Il se voit comme incorruptible et profondément juste, mais il est constamment attiré par les ténèbres et souvent, il faut le dire, se trompe. Il commence souvent par détester avant d'aimer. Il est impulsif, émotionnel ( ce que lui reproche Snape d'ailleurs ) et régit entièrement par les émotions qui le traversent, il a des colères violentes, et toute une vie intérieure de secrets qu'il ne partage pas forcément. Il a des amis qui l'aiment et supportent ses sauts d'humeurs, mais malgré ça il se sent seul, comme si quoi qu'il arrive, c'était lui contre le reste du monde, et il a tendance à s'écarter des gens plus que les gens ne s'écartent de lui malgré ce qu'il pense. Il a un comportement autodestructeur. Il cherche un mentor et a tendance à leur donner toute son affection, sa dévotion, sa confiance absolue, il ne fait rien dans la demi-mesure. Il pense effectivement être le centre des choses en générale, parce qu'il vit intérieurement des trucs toujours très intenses. A l'école, il est soit très doué, soit très nul, mais il s'en sort quand même au final par l'énergie du saint esprit ou Jiminy Criquet, qui sait ? Il lui arrive toujours des trucs de dingues, mais il s'en sort toujours. Il est téméraire plus que courageux. Il se croit en dehors des règles. Il est sujet aux terreurs nocturnes et cauchemars. Il fait peur parfois même à ses amis. Il a grandi en ayant pris l'habitude de cacher qui il était car ce qu'il est fait peur. Il ne se sent pas à sa place et à tendance à fuir. La liste est longue…. Chacune de ces caractéristiques me ressemble profondément, à un niveau qui m'a intensément bouleversé à la lecture d'Harry Potter. Je pense comprendre ses ombres, car je les partage. Il est, et restera à jamais, mon jumeau de papier. Je l'aime et le soutiendrais toujours.

Peut-être que certains d'entre vous vous penser que je vais un peu trop loin dans la « descente aux enfers émotionnelle » d'Harry ou que ce qu'il a vécu chez les Dursley ne devrait pas avoir autant d'importance... J'aimerais revenir sur un fait important : Harry a grandi sans amour. Sans amour, je veux dire sans amour physique, maternelle, tendresse. Harry n'a jamais été pris dans les bras, câliné, touché positivement durant les 10 premières années de sa vie après la mort de ses parents, et je ne pense pas qu'il l'a beaucoup été après... En vérité, j'avais lu quelque part qu'un enfant ne peut pas vivre dans le sens _survivre, respirer _sans contact physique positif. Que sans ça, tout être vivant meurt ou grandi "mal". Dans beaucoup de fanfictions – que j'ai lu d'ailleurs et souvent adoré – Harry est physiquement frappé, voire violé, je respecte tout à fait ce point de vu qui met en scène des situations ô combien plaisantes à lire et à écrire ( Snape sauvant héroïquement Harry, par exemple ) mais je pense que l'abus est beaucoup plus subtil, beaucoup plus pervers et méchant que de simples coups. Harry n'existe pas, il a dû s'enfermer dans son placard, dans sa chambre un nombre incalculable de fois en _faisant semblant de ne pas exister_. Si cette histoire était transposée dans la réalité, ce serait un des cas d'abus les plus horribles du genre. Il ne devrait même pas être normal ! On se bat pour savoir si Harry est hétéro, gay, bi, que sais-je… Harry a de _sérieux_ problèmes. Il _devrait_ en avoir. Et dans cette situation, qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un comme Severus Snape, qui d'un point de vu « lui fait mal » comme les Dursley lui ont fait mal, mais aussi lui sauve la vie, a _dédié sa vie_, en fait, à le sauver… il ne peut qu'être attiré ! Pas parce que c'est un homme, mais parce que c'est Snape. Je pense que les fans de Snarry ont tous en commun le fait qu'ils s'intéressent particulièrement à la souffrance d'Harry, à ce qu'il a vécu. Peut-être sommes-nous plus sensibles à cette partie des choses ?

N'hésitez pas à réagir, le dialogue est ouvert les ami(e)s !:-)

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux, la poitrine palpitante. Personne ne l'avait réveillé, la chambre était vide et le jour filtrait à travers les volets.

Il eut du mal à réaliser que ce qu'il venait de vivre n'existait pas, que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tout semblait pourtant tellement réel... Jusqu'aux émotions qui ne s'étaient pas éteintes en lui pour autant. Il avait beau savoir que Snape était mort, qu'il ne reviendrait pas et que sans aucun doute étudier l'oclumentie était à présent parfaitement inutile... La détermination était là, bien campée dans son esprit, l'excitation mêlée de peur de voir ce qu'il se passerait le lundi après les vacances, et le désespoir profond que ça ne se soit _pas_ passé comme ça : si le téméraire Gryffondor avait eu un peu plus de courage... s'il avait seulement mis des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait au lieu de tout occulter, s'il était redescendu lui parler ce soir-là au lieu de s'enfuir à toutes jambes comme il l'avait fait... La gorge serrée, il réalisa que ni lui ni Snape n'avaient réagi intelligemment. Il avait toujours cru être le juste dans cette affaire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient tous les deux réagi de la même façon stupide et immature, incapable de voir au-delà de leur propre haine et des apparences. Il avait toujours reproché à Snape de ne pas être capable de dépasser sa haine pour son père pour voir ce qu'il était réellement, mais il avait fait exactement la même chose : Il savait depuis sa première année que Snape lui avait sauvé la vie, au moins deux fois, et il avait été incapable malgré ça d'appréhender le fait que peut-être, ce n'était pas entièrement un connard monstrueux. Que, peut-être, il y avait autre chose au-delà. Et Harry, soudain, eut honte. L'enfant dans le placard sous l'escalier aurait dû savoir que rien n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc. Mais il s'agissait de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Snape lui rappelant désespérément les insultes des Dursley... sans même le savoir... Snape, Harry en était sûr, aurait été dégoûté d'avoir quelque chose en commun, de près ou de loin, avec Vernon Dursley.

Il ne parla de ce rêve à personne, ni même du précédent d'ailleurs, et se cachait désormais pour feuilleter les pages du livre du prince de sang-mêlé, à la recherche avide de l'écriture brouillonne du prince.

Comme convenu, Harry se présenta le lundi de la rentrée à la porte du bureau de Snape et toqua timidement.

\- Entrez.

Il obéit et ouvrit la porte, découvrant Snape assis à son bureau, penché sur des parchemins.

\- Bonsoir, professeur.

En disant ces mots, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de dire bonjour en arrivant dans cette salle, pas plus que Snape d'ailleurs.

\- Bonsoir, Potter. Fermez la porte et installez vous.

Étrangement maladroit, Harry obéit et posa ses affaires par terre avant de s'avancer dans la pièce, observant Snape qui écrivait toujours, les lèvres pincées, l'air concentré. Harry n'avait jamais regardé réellement son visage. Ses lèvres fines, au rictus particulier, ne lui semblèrent pas si hideuses que ça. Pour la première fois, il lui sembla y déceler un humour mordant et subtile, aussi subtile que la préparation des potions... Puis Harry se souvint qu'il détestait les potions à l'instant où Snape se redressait en lançant brusquement :

\- Potter, j'espère pour vous que vous vous êtes entraîné !

Et une fois de plus, Harry sursauta, relevant les yeux un quart de seconde trop tard pour la rapidité redoutable de Snape qui, interceptant son coup d'oeil, plissa les yeux, méfiant. Quelque chose de froid durcit instantanément son visage et Harry devina avec horreur qu'il pensait aux moqueries de Sirius et James sur son nez. Snape dû se méprendre encore une fois sur la rougeur qui envahit les joues de son étudiant, cependant Harry ne fit rien pour l'en détromper : il ne voulait définitivement pas que Snape réalise à quoi il était réellement en train de penser. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait rien de compromettant : il se faisait juste la réflexion que contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, le visage de Snape n'était pas si grossier que ça. Particulier, certes, mais pas foncièrement hideux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser la réflexion plus avant que Snape lança :

\- Legimens !

Non préparé à l'attaque, Harry chancela sous la force de l'esprit pénétrant le sien sans aucune délicatesse, sans aucun doute sous l'impulsion de la colère. Un flot de souvenir envahit Harry, et parmi eux, les éclats de la semaine précédente et l'excitation particulière qui l'avait envahit alors que Snape s'éloignait vers les cachots après avoir implicitement accepté qu'ils continuent les leçons.

Ce fut cela qui rappela à Harry sa motivation.

De toute ses forces, il essaya de bloquer la présence de Snape dans sa tête, comme on se dresserait face à un ouragan déchaîné, et, un bref instant, il parvint à lutter, avant d'être emporté par le flot. Le sort s'arrêta alors qu'il chutait une nouvelle fois sur le tapis.

Haletant et honteux, il se redressa aussi vite qu'il le pu, déçu et en colère contre lui-même. C'était un véritable échec. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, Snape lança :

\- Vous vous êtes entraîné.

Malgré le ton neutre qu'il essayait de donner à cette constatation, l'étonnement perçait clairement dans sa voix. Harry releva la tête vers lui, encore plus étonné que son professeur.

\- Oui, dit-il simplement, et pour la première fois, c'était la vérité.

Snape le dévisagea un long moment, l'expression indéchiffrable.

\- Vous vous y prenez mal, décréta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Harry se renfrogna, ne voyant pas le léger sourire qui fit frémir la commissure des lèvres de son professeur durant une très brève seconde.

\- Vous essayez de lutter, vous ne parviendrez à rien de cette façon-là. Fermer son esprit ne signifie pas tenter de me bloquer avec toute votre force gryffondorienne, mais accepter toute pensée qui vous traverse. Lorsque vous acceptez les choses, vous mettez de la distance avec elles, permettant ainsi le détachement qui vous amène à vider entièrement votre esprit face aux attaques.

C'était la première fois que Snape lui donnait un véritable conseil sur l'occlumencie et Harry croisa son regard, mal à l'aise. Il se demanda, un instant, comment l'homme parvenait à maîtriser cet art, alors que lui-même était toujours si affecté par ses propres souvenirs - cependant il eut l'intelligence de se taire.

\- Alors je dois... je dois...

\- Vous devez cessez d'accorder de l'importance aux émotions que vos souvenirs éveillent en vous. En les laissant vous faire du mal, vous restez prisonnier d'eux et, de cette façon, vous devenez une proie extrêmement facile pour tout sorcier malveillant voulant pénétrer votre esprit. En premier lieu, acceptez le flot et essayez de vous calmer. On recommence. 1, 2, 3... Légimens !

Ils passèrent bien une heure et demi à s'entraîner et pour la première fois, Harry oublia que c'était sensé être désagréable. Non pas que ce fut agréable, mais il fut extrêmement frustré de ne parvenir, à la fin du cours, qu'à entrevoir ce que Snape essayait de lui expliquer.

\- Bien, ça suffit pour ce soir, décréta enfin celui-ci. Continuez à vous entraîner, Potter.

Il était près de 20 heure et il n'avait pas du tout vu le temps passer. Harry acquiesça en silence en voyant Snape retourner à son bureau pour continuer à travailler sur son parchemin, et Harry se demanda s'il continuerait à travailler lorsqu'il passerait la porte, où si ce n'était que pour se donner contenance. Il ramassa ses affaires, ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur.

Seul un "hum" agacé lui répondit et Harry referma la porte derrière lui, la respiration inégale et l'esprit perturbé.

Les rêves continuèrent, de plus en plus fréquemment. Harry se demanda plus d'une fois ce que ça signifiait, mais refusait d'en parler : il ne pouvait partager ça avec personne, pas après tout ce qui c'était passé. Il imaginait déjà l'expression perturbée de Ron - qui avait toujours du mal à envisager Snape comme une personne respectable et qui, de fait, évitait consciencieusement le sujet, et celle, entendue d'Hermione, son petit ton de pitié condescendante lorsqu'elle lui dirait " mais, Harry, c'est impossible, le professeur Snape est mort. " Comme s'il ne le savait pas.

Non, non, il n'en parlerait pas. La vérité, c'est qu'Harry appréciait cette réalité alternative dans laquelle il plongeait et qui lui permettait de vivre par procuration tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu vivre dans la réalité. Et il préférait accepter l'aspect malsain de la chose que de ne pas la vivre du tout.

Cependant, plus les rêves avançaient, plus il s'interrogeait sur leur étrange réalité. Les cours suivant, Snape continua à lui enseigner l'occlumencie, lui apprenant des choses qu'Harry ne savait pas, n'avait jamais su, ni lu nulle part. Comment le Snape de ses rêves, un Snape imaginaire tout droit sorti des limbes de son esprit, pouvait lui apprendre des choses que lui, Harry, ignorait tout à fait ? Ses réactions étaient tellement réelles... Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'était réellement passionnant. Cependant, même si Harry devinait se profiler à l'horizon l'inévitable chute lorsqu'il réaliserait que tout cela n'existait pas, que Snape était vraiment mort, qu'il n'avait jamais appris l'occlumencie et que d'ailleurs, ça ne lui avait permis de sauver ni Sirius ni Snape, il ne voulait tout simplement pas y penser. La présence de ses rêves était encore trop réelle pour qu'il en ressente le manque ou même la culpabilité. Il avait conscience de foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences, mais pour la première fois, il était en accord avec ça. Après tout, il ne mettait en danger, là-dedans, que sa propre santé mentale, et pas celle du monde magique tout entier.

Et chaque soir il s'endormait avec une excitation étrange au creux du ventre, comme on pousserait les portes d'un univers parallèle. Et quelques soirs par semaine, il avait la chance de rejoindre la réalité alternative dans laquelle les cours d'occlumencie avaient continué...

Un calme non pas plat comme il s'imaginait, mais plutôt paisible et vibrant, comme on regarde les vagues aller et venir, comme on laisse l'énergie du monde nous pénétrer, aussi puissant que lorsqu'on réalise que tout va bien au delà de notre existence. La force de lutter, alors, ne parait plus un effort.

Hébété par l'intensité de l'émotion, Harry chancela, les larmes aux yeux, s'extirpant de la connexion entre son esprit et celui de Snape qui cessa d'elle-même.

\- j'ai... j'ai réussi ! S'écria-t-il, abasourdi.

En face de lui, baguette en main et pour une fois, l'air aussi épuisé que lui, Snape lui sourit pour la première fois.

\- Hé bien, Monsieur Potter, n'ayez pas l'air si surpris ! J'espère bien qu'après des mois d'échec, vous parvenez en fin de compte à un résultat, si incontrôlé et fragile soit-il.

Etait-ce un compliment, ou une critique ? Il n'y avait que Snape pour parvenir à mêler les deux, mais Harry était trop heureux de sa réussite pour se soucier de l'un ou de l'autre.

\- J'ai réussi ! Répéta-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne réaliserait sourire d'un air parfaitement béas devant Snape que plus tard, évidemment, mais sur le coup, ça lui parut extrêmement naturel. Ca faisait des semaines qu'il stagnait sur cette stupide vague première impression, et il réussissait enfin à savoir ce que ça faisait, bloquant Snape par la même occasion. Soudain, il réalisa ce que cela signifiait et son sourire s'effaça. Ne devait-il pas être heureux que les cours particuliers avec Snape se terminent, de ne plus subir l'irritable compagnie de son ignoble professeur de potion chaque lundi ? Hé bien, non. Entre temps, "l'ignoble professeur de potion" s'était transformé en autre chose, autre chose d'indéfini qui faisait que, parfois, il se sentait beaucoup plus compris en sa compagnie silencieuse, souvent grinçante et instable, qu'avec Ron et Hermione, ou n'importe qui d'autre et même - même si cela lui faisait mal de se l'avouer - Sirius. L'idée même de cesser les cours lui paraissait inconcevable.

\- Je veux dire, ajouta-t-il d'une drôle de voix, c'est plutôt pas mal, pour une première fois.

Devant le silence de Snape, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de celui-ci, et à son grand étonnement, le trouva étrangement absent et fermé. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant mais alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, Snape le devança:

\- Encore une fois, tout comme votre cher paternel avant vous, vous faites preuve d'une arrogance peu commune, Potter, coupa-t-il d'un ton tranchant et froid qu'il n'usait plus que très rarement. Vous venez juste de comprendre ce dont j'essaye de vous parler depuis des mois, rien qui ne mérite aucun traitement de faveur et encore moins des félicitations. Lundi prochain, 6 heures, dans mon burreau. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos pour se tourner vers les étagères, laissant Harry hébété, planté au milieu de la pièce, le souffle court et une douleur vive au milieu de la poitrine. Il chancela jusqu'à ses affaires comme après un coup.

\- Vous êtes invité à sortir de mon bureau sur le champ afin de rejoindre votre dortoir, retentit un éclat de voix sarcastique derrière lui, si cela n'est pas trop compliqué à comprendre pour votre brillant cerveau gryffondorien.

Harry le regarda, les yeux humides, la bouche ouverte, paralysé par sa méchanceté soudaine et totalement inappropriée.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte, sans voir l'expression totalement perdue de Snape qui renversa aussitôt l'intégralité de son étagère avant de tomber sur la chaise de son bureau, le visage entre ses mains.

Harry se réveilla en larmes. Exactement dans le même état que le lui imaginaire de son rêve, et avec une petite voix très agaçante, proche de celle d'Hermione, lui répétant " je te l'avais dit ! Je te l'avais dit, Harry, que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Regarde-toi, maintenant, à pleurer pour quelque chose qui n'est même jamais arrivé ! "

Il repoussa la voix, se tournant dans l'autre sens. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, et comme presque tous les soirs, Hermione, dans l'autre lit, avait rejoint Ron discrètement. Ginny, elle, depuis quelques temps, dormait dans sa propre chambre, et Harry ne l'avait même pas vraiment réalisé. Non loin, dans sa valise, le manuel du prince de sang-mêlé le narguait d'un air narquois, et Harry lui lança un coup d'oeil furieux.

_Snape est vraiment un connard_, pensa-t-il furieusement en pressant l'oreiller contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots, alors qu'une autre petite voix, en lui, lui rappelait avec raison que le dit Snape était mort depuis des mois et que le fait qu'il soit un connard n'était pas vraiment une grande nouvelle, mais qu'entre temps, il avait appris qu'il était en fait un putain de véritable héros.

Cependant, cette réalité ne parvenait pas à rendre l'autre moins réelle.

_Je suis en train de devenir fou_, pensa-t-il, et cette constatation ne l'affecta même pas, pas autant que le ton froid et volontairement blessant de Snape, encore vif dans son esprit.

Le seul point positif dans tout ça, c'est qu'il savait à présent comment pratiquer l'occlumencie, et si cela était parfaitement inutile car aucun autre esprit n'essayait plus de pénétrer le sien, ça se révéla efficace. Il réussit quelque peu à retrouver le calme qu'il avait ressenti quelques instant auparavant, et une semaine durant, il continua chaque soir en secret à s'entraîner, bien que ce soit beaucoup plus dur sans aucun élément déclencheur.

Et aucun rêve particulier ne vint perturber son sommeil, sans qu'il ne sache exactement si cela attristait ou le soulageait.

Il était mort. Il était mort, sans aucun doute, il avait senti la mort venir, la douleur l'emporter dans les méandres du poison que les crocs de Nagini avait enfoncé dans sa gorge.

Il était mort, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Pourtant, rien de particulier ne se présenta. Aucune lumière, aucun repos éternelle.

Ou alors, si c'était ça, le repos éternel, ce n'était pas du tout aussi merveilleux que ça en avait l'air. On aurait pu espérer qu'après une existence des plus douloureuses, la mort aurait été plus douce, mais non. Non, ça aurait été trop beau.

Il ne ressentait rien. Rien du tout. Rien que le noir. Les ténèbres, inlassablement...

Sa conscience et toutes ses protections se fracassèrent dans le silence terrifiant des ombres sans fin ni heurts. La terrible éventualité de passer le reste de l'éternité dans cet état, privé de tout, de corps comme d'enfer, l'effraya plus qu'aucune chose ne l'avait jamais effrayé.

Peu à peu, il essaya de sentir quelque chose. Un corps. Le sien. Il concentra toute sa magie, lança tous les sorts possible, épuisa toute sa puissance et sa connaissance, et rien, rien.

Alors il resta là, dans le noir infini, privé jusqu'à la sensation de respirer ou du réconfort d'étreindre son propre corps.

La douleur n'était-elle pas sensée prendre fin avec la vie ?

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

Puis, soudain, trois coups. Trois coups précis, comme quelqu'un qui tape à la porte. Et avant d'avoir pu comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, il se retrouva dans son bureau, à Poudlard, à ouvrir la porte à un Potter l'air singulièrement perturbée. Il venait de regarder dans sa pensine et Snape ne désirait plus que le tuer... le tuer sur place, là, maintenant...

Était-ce comme des sortes de... rêves ? Non, des cauchemars. Définitivement des cauchemars. A croire que Potter trouvait le moyen de l'emmerder jusque dans son repos éternel. Ce gosse était décidément, de la façon la plus réelle qui soit, son enfer et sa damnation.

Sans avoir vraiment de notion du temps, Severus en vint pourtant à espérer que cela se reproduise. Que rien qu'un instant, il fusse de nouveau projeté dans la réalité alternative de la cinquième année d'Harry. _Harry. _Tient, tu l'appelles Harry, maintenant ? Potter. Potter, bien entendu. Définitivement, Potter.

Mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre à avouer qu'il aurait donné son âme - vraisemblablement la seule chose qu'il lui restait - pour que cela se reproduise.

La chaleur naquit, doucement. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir.

Brisant chaque éclat de son être. Douloureusement. Le rendant fragile, vulnérable. Totalement perdu. Le privant de ses défenses.

Et ça se reproduisit, encore et encore, le projetant chaque fois ailleurs, lui faisant perdre toute notion de la réalité, de la vie ou de la mort, du présent ou du passé.

Et, peu à peu, des battements de coeur. Des sensations. Très lentement, progressivement. De la chaleur, ou, quelque chose de froid.

Il en oublia bientôt la définition même d'existence. Ou peut-être en effleura-t-il l'essence la plus subtile, jusqu'aux tréfonds des ténèbres.

Puis, Harry claqua violemment la porte, et il se retrouva de nouveau seul dans le noir, avec pour seule compagnie le son lancinant des battements de coeur. Il en aurait hurlé de rage, s'il avait pu. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?!

Stupide ? Comment ça, stupide ? C'était ce crétin de Gryffondor qui...

Si tu ne l'avais pas blessé, il ne serait pas parti. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi tu l'as blessé, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?

Oh oui. Oui, il le savait.

Si Harry était enfin parvenu à _commencer_ à maîtriser l'occlumencie, Severus en revanche n'avait besoin d'aucune forme de magie pour deviner clairement l'émotion qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il réalisa que tout cela prendrait fin. Le confrontant à un fait que Severus n'avait pu occulter : Il ne voulait pas _non plus _que cela prenne fin.

Et l'éventualité même de s'attacher à Potter l'avait effrayé au plus haut point.

Seulement, quelque part en lui, il savait que c'était déjà le cas. Dès lors qu'il avait ouvert la porte à un Potter en larmes, en proie à une magie incontrôlée, lui déverser d'une façon totalement incohérente tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et que cela l'agaçât au plus haut point ou non, Severus n'avait pu faire que le constater : Potter n'était pas comme son père. Et ses excuses si maladroites et insolentes soient-elles l'avaient touché d'une façon à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas - douloureusement. Comme on se souvient qu'on a un coeur.

Alors, il avait réagi de la seule chose qu'il connaissait.

Dans cette réalité parallèle, cependant, il n'avait aucune conscience des événements futurs, ni du fait qu'il soit, de toute évidence... _mort. _Il ne contrôlait donc que ses réactions en fonctions de cette seule et même réalité, qui venait à se dédoubler dès lors que, de retour dans le noir, il réalisait ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Était-ce une projection de son esprit ? Le Potter de ses rêves avait-il une quelconque réalité ?

Et, enfin, on toqua de nouveau à la porte.

* * *

Fin de ce nouveau chapitre !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis et impressions !

Bon Week-end


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

A Emi : Merci une fois encore ! Apparemment, l'absence de séparation a perturbé tout le monde, je vais donc continuer à les mettre ici. Une fois de plus, la suite répondra à tes questions ;) Pour Blind : Blind, aveugle... pourquoi ai-je choisi ce titre ? ( petit rappel pour deux qui lisent et qui débarquent, je parle de mon roman, Blind, publié aux éditions du Lys bleu ) Le titre prend tout son sens dans la résolution de "l'enquête", à plusieurs niveaux. On peut penser d'un premier abord qu'il ne voit pas, qu'il avance à l'aveuglette sans savoir qui est le meurtrier. Ca va en fait bien au delà de ça, avec plusieurs niveaux d'analyse. Ca fait référence à la noyade, déjà, quand on est sous l'eau et qu'on est " aveugle ", à la jouissance sexuelle comme le montre la photo de couverture, ( on ferme souvent les yeux à la ce moment là ) et il est "aveuglé" par ses désirs. Enfin aveugle a un sens plus profond, émotionnel et vécu, et là seulement le dénouement pourra t'éclairer.

Sur ce, la suite !

* * *

Un soir, Harry abandonna l'occlumencie. Il en avait marre et puis, ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait plus fait de rêve. Aucune raison pour que ça continue...

_... bon_. Peut-être que sa colère s'était apaisée... Peut-être suffisamment pour que, peut-être... ça lui manque un tout petit peu...

Toujours est-il qu'il s'endormit avec une appréhension plus forte qu'auparavant. Et si ça recommençait, le confrontant de nouveau à Snape ? Et si, pire encore, ce n'était pas le cas... ?

* * *

Harry toqua à la porte avec un mélange d'hésitation et de rage.

\- Entrez.

Il entra dans la pièce sans dire bonjour. Assis à son bureau, Snape le dévisageait intensément.

\- Vous êtes en retard.

Les mots flottèrent dans la pièce avec une double signification que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblèrent totalement saisir. Pourtant, il y eut un instant grave et hésitant qu'ils ne brisèrent pas.

Harry posa ses affaires par terre dans un mouvement rageur, faisant plus de bruits que nécessaire avant d'aller se placer comme d'habitude, évitant consciencieusement de le regarder.

\- Pouvons-nous commencer, _Monsieur ? _Lança-t-il avec froideur.

Snape le dévisagea intensément, un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres. Sa manière pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en voulait toujours avait quelque chose qui l'amusa.

Il se leva et contourna son bureau pour se placer à son tour.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur Potter, répondit-il de son ton velouté, s'attirant un regard furieux.

Il avait cette manière de pincer les lèvres, comme pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose et la colère flambant dans ses yeux qui en disait bien plus long encore que ses mots... Snape réprima un frisson. Un instant, il crut faire face à Lily. Ce qui, de toute évidence, échappa totalement au jeune homme.

Il se reprit. Il ne devait pas oublier la raison pour laquelle il était là. Apprendre l'occlumencie à Potter. C'est tout.

\- Légimens !

Il s'attendait à pénétrer dans le flot habituel de souvenirs, pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il plongea dans un silence profond, aussi blanc qu'une page vierge et la surprise lui fit perdre le contrôle.

Il grogna. Potter ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, n'est-ce pas ? Quand il décidait enfin de s'y mettre, il décidait de passer au niveau supérieur_. _Au blanc vierge et lumineux succéda brutalement une obscurité qui réveilla aussitôt une terreur inexplicable en lui. Mais il réalisa bientôt que ce n'était pas tout à fait noir : il y avait de la lumière, sous une porte. Et Potter agenouillé devant lui, dans l'espace exiguë qu'ils partageaient.

Snape fronça les sourcils.

\- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Vous êtes sensé me repousser, pas me piéger dans un placard à balais !

Quelque chose comme de la tristesse et de la compassion mêlées traversèrent le visage d'Harry.

\- Je pourrais vous repousser, professeur. Je le ferais. Juste après ça.

Snape siffla entre ses dents serrées, jetant un regard agacé autour de lui. Il pourrait se dégager d'une simple pensée, pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Potter avait du cran, il fallait le reconnaître, et il avait dû sacrément s'entraîner en une semaine pour en arriver à ce résultat.

\- Au risque de vous décevoir, je n'ai pas toute la nuit à consacrer à votre personne, Potter, trancha Snape d'un ton mordant.

Mais Potter ne se démonta pas. Il continuait à le fixer avec une insistance qui le mit mal à l'aise.

\- Savez-vous où nous sommes, professeur ?

\- Dans l'unique espace de réflexion logique que possède votre esprit ?

Il y eut un silence. Puis un petit rire dénué de joie.

\- C'est une drôle de façon de dire les choses. En fait, c'est la où j'ai passé mon enfance, jusqu'à ce que les Durley décident de me donner la deuxième chambre de Dudley après ma première année à Poudlard, parce qu'ils avaient peur des représailles si on venait à savoir qu'ils me gardaient enfermé ici pendant des jours, parfois plus quand j'étais puni.

Snape tourna les yeux vers Potter pour le dévisager, sans qu'aucune émotion ne trahisse son apparente impassibilité. Du coin de l'oeil, il observa les lieux, du moins ce qu'il pouvait en deviner entre les toiles d'araignées. Ils étaient effectivement posés sur un matelas. De maigres jouets, livres et trophées bizarres s'étalaient sur la petite étagère. Au mur, des dessins, dont l'un, caché entre deux autres, représentant un gâteau d'anniversaire et l'inscription écrite d'une main d'enfant "Bon anniversaire Harry".

Inutile d'aucune occlumencie pour deviner de quoi il s'agissait et le coeur de Snape se serra. Il fixa son regard sur Potter, les yeux légèrement plissés. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard, calme et un peu absent.

\- Vous savez, dit-il enfin en pinçant les lèvres d'un air hésitant, comme si c'était le lieux et le moment pour une quelconque conversation, recroquevillés dans sa tête, dans l'espace trop petit du de son "placard d'enfance", entre les balais et les toiles d'araignées, je... je ne sais pas trop comment...

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment un monstre, Snape - le dit Snape haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration soudaine - Je veux dire, vous êtes vraiment... méchant, parfois. En fait vous êtes carrément injuste tout le temps avec moi, enfin pratiquement tout le temps. Bref. Je vous déteste pas. D'une certaine manière c'est comme si vous... comme si vous me compreniez ? D'une façon que Ron et Hermione ne...

Yeux baissés, il ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Serait-ce une déclaration d'amour, Potter ? Lança Snape d'un ton atrocement railleur et même condescendant.

Les joues de son étudiant se colorèrent de taches rouges.

\- Je sais que ça ne change rien et que vous continuerez à me haïr et si vous vous y prenez bien, moi aussi, je continuerais à vous haïr... Mais avant, je voulais que vous voyez ça.

La dernière chose que vit Snape fut l'expression de détermination sauvage qui enflamait le visage de Potter.

A première vu, ils étaient dans le quartier moldu où Potter avait grandi. C'était un coin reculé d'un parc et les lieux étaient presque déserts en cette fin d'après midi. Seul un gamin errait entre les balançoires et les jeux pour enfants. Bien qu'il doive avoir dans les 9 10 ans, il était difficile de réellement déterminer son âge. Il était petit et maigre, presque pas d'une façon qui pouvait se vérifier sur la balance, c'était plus dans sa façon de se tenir, sa façon d'être et de se mouvoir, comme... Snape regarda l'enfant marcher sur une ligne dessinée sur le sol, dans son short trop grand duquel dépassait ses genoux noueux et son tee shirt immense rentré dans la ceinture, les bras non pas levée de part et d'autre de lui, comme un équilibriste conquérant le monde, mais placés le long du corps, comme une ombre qui veut être oubliée, comme... comme quelqu'un qui a grandi dans un placard et qui n'a pas l'habitude de l'amplitude des mouvements. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer ça lorsque Potter s'était présenté à Poudlard pour la première fois ? Et pourquoi cela le mettait-il tant en colère contre Albus - Albus qui avait juré de le protéger, qui l'avait fait juré de le protéger, et qui l'avait laissé subir tout cela sans rien dire ?

_Mais tu as vu ce que tu as voulu voir. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Albus : c'est toi qui a préféré oublier cette partie de l'histoire. _

Il regardait les cheveux noirs en batailles, à la recherche des yeux verts cachés entre les mèches sur ce visage penché, inaccessible. Lorsque des éclats de voix retentirent soudain derrière eux, ses épaules eurent un léger sursaut. Aussitôt, un groupe de gamins plus âgés - ou simplement plus développés qu'Harry - débarquèrent à grands éclats de voix, s'appropriant l'espace. Parmi eux, un énorme garçon que Snape reconnu aussitôt : il s'agissait du cousin de Potter.

\- Alors, le taré ! Tu parles encore tout seul ?

Ce n'était pas Dudley qui avait dit ça, mais ça sembla beaucoup l'amuser. Il éclata d'un grand rire gras et parfaitement idiot. Harry grommela quelque chose.

\- Quoi, j'ai rien entendu ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry releva la tête et fit volte face. Ses yeux verts flamboyant percutant avec défi ceux de l'autre garçon. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Severus le voyait dans les souvenirs de Potter.

\- J'ai dit : si seulement il y avait quelqu'un, ici, à l'intelligence suffisante pour ça, je serais ravi de lui faire la conversation.

Snape fut surprit par la maturité de ses mots, autant que par sa ténacité, malgré les tremblements presque invisibles de son corps.

Mais cela ne fit que renforcer les éclats de rire des autres. Qui, d'ailleurs, se rapprochèrent.

\- Tu vas le payer ! S'écria Dudley d'un ton surexcité. Pas vrai, les gars ?

Un autre garçon, avachi sur le tourniquet, le détailla des pieds à la tête.

\- Ouais, ya qu'à le regarder. J'sais pas qui voudrait parler à un petit monstre comme lui. Z'avez vu comme il maigre ? Regardez, on voit les os, là, sur ses genoux, c'est trop bizarre.

\- Ouais ! Approuva Duldey, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Dégueux.

Harry tremblait franchement à présent. Les poings fermés, suant de fureur.

\- J'me d'mande à quoi ça doit ressembler, dans son pantalon.

\- Hey ! S'écria soudain le garçon dont Snape avait oublié le nom, mais si ça se trouve il a même pas de zigounette !

\- Hé si ça se trouve c'est même pas un mec !

Il y eut alors de véritables hurlements de joies et d'un élan commun, ils se ruèrent tous sur Harry. L'un d'eux le saisit pour le soulever de terre tandis qu'Harry se débattait désespérément, criant et gesticulant comme un chat furieux, en vain.

\- Non ! Dudley, non ! Non !

Mais Dudley ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- Pas de trucs bizarres, hein, Potter ? Sinon tu sais ce qui t'attendras en rentrant. T'as pas envie que ça recommence, hein ?

\- Va-y, Dud, enlève-lui son putain de calsif !

\- Oui, dépêche-toi, on aimerait bien voir !

\- Non ! _Non ! _

Trop tard. Dulley arracha violemment son short, le blessant par la même occasion. Les rires explosèrent. On le lâcha et Harry tomba brutalement. Son short et sa culotte trop grande et trouée baissée sur ses maigres chevilles, son minuscule sexe exposé.

\- Putain c'est même pas une fille !

\- Quoi, t'avais envie de la baiser ?

Nouveau rire.

\- Ah putain non ! L'horreur !

\- Il devrait disparaître, moi j'dis.

Le visage presque contre terre, Harry tremblait. Ses épaules frêles parcourues de frissons.

\- He, Potter, t'as entendu ?! _Tu devrais disparaître. _

Alors, il y eut un brusque sanglot, une détonation, et Harry disparut.

Tout comme la vision, d'ailleurs, qui cessa aussitôt. Appuyé contre le bureau, le souffle court, Snape releva les yeux. Lentement. Regarda Potter, à peine. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Harry le fixait, figé au milieu de la pièce, l'expression parfaitement neutre.

\- Mon arrogance et mon brillant cerveau gryffondorien savent parfaitement ce que c'est qu'être humilié au milieu d'un groupe de petits cons comme mon père, professeur.

Et sur ces derniers mot, il quitta rapidement la pièce.

* * *

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. L'air lui manquait, il était en sueur. Il roula sur le dos à la recherche d'air, pestant contre lui-même. Il ne contrôlait _pas_ ce qu'il se passait dans ces rêves. Dans ces rêves, il n'était qu'un étudiant de cinquième année, inconscient même du fait de rêver. Pourquoi avait-il montré ce souvenir à Snape, _pourquoi ? _Merde, _mais quel con ! _Comment lui faire face de nouveau, maintenant ?!

_Tu ne lui feras jamais face de nouveau, Harry. C'est un rêve. Snape est mort. _

Merlin, il avait besoin d'air. Il rejeta les couvertures et sortit de la chambre sans prendre la précaution de marcher sur la pointe des pieds. De toute façon, Ron et Hermione dormaient ce soir dans un endroit plus _privé._

* * *

Merlin. Merlin, si Snape avait pu vomir sur le champ, il l'aurait fait. Mais seule son âme, dans l'obscurité, vomissait en silence une souffrance qu'il n'était plus certain de posséder tout à fait. Était-ce la sienne, celle de Potter ? Celle d'une vie gâchée, d'amour souillé, de connections méprisées ?

Oh comme il l'avait haït. Comme il l'avait haït, exutoire à sa propre souffrance, exutoire parfait, inhumain, produit de l'amour monstrueux entre la femme aimée toute sa vie et cet être répugnant de James Potter. Harry Potter, le survivant, objet sans pensées, sans sentiments, page blanche sur laquelle il avait pu écrire le poids de toute sa haine.

Et maintenant, découvrir... découvrir qu'il aurait pu en être autrement. Se prendre cette ressemblance en pleine face, pire que des remords, c'est la lumière aveuglante dans les yeux habitués à l'obscurité.

Alors, à travers les battements de coeur, quelque chose qui ressemble à la sensation d'un corps.

Un tressaut. Électrique.

Douloureux.

Humain.

* * *

\- Professeur ?

Ca faisait un moment qu'Harry toquait sans obtenir de réponses. Il poussa sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui dans un grincement et il pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

\- Snape ?

Sa baguette en main, il lança un lumos.

\- Langage, Potter.

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Dans un coin de la pièce, plongé dans la pénombre, avachi dans un fauteuil qui ne s'y trouvait pas en temps normal, Snape.

Sa posture d'ordinaire si raide, si maintenue, était complètement oubliée. Les jambes étendues, le corps relâché, abandonné, la tête reposant mollement sur le côté.

\- Quelque chose... quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ?

Un petit rire épuisé secoua la poitrine de Snape. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

\- Brillante observation, Potter.

Ce qui ne fit même pas sourire Harry. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma la lumière et s'approcha un peu plus, hésitant. Snape avait l'air vraiment très mal en point. Il se redressa difficilement, et un rictus de souffrance déforma un instant son visage, bien qu'il tenta de le dissimuler.

\- Je vous ai envoyé un hibou, Potter... pour annuler votre leçon de ce soir. Retournez à votre dortoir.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Observant le regard fuyant et exténué de Snape.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il gravement.

Snape le fusilla du regard.

\- Cela ne vous regarde en rien. Retournez à votre dortoir immédiatement.

Mais Harry restait là, à le fixer, immobile.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, professeur ?

\- Potter... soupira Snape en se laissant retomber dans le fauteuil, visiblement à court d'énergie. Qu'imaginez-vous, exactement ? Que jouer les espions auprès du seigneur des ténèbres est une sorte de promenade de santé... ?

Quelque chose sursauta désagréablement au niveau du sternum d'Harry.

_\- Non, il ne vous a pas découvert !? _S'écria-t-il, soudain effrayé par cette terrible éventualité.

Snape adressa un pâle sourire au plancher. Ses yeux, sans éclat, ternes.

\- Non, Potter, répondit-il doucement. Rassurez-vous, je sais faire mon boulot. Vous êtes parfaitement en sécurité, ainsi que votre parrain et vos amis.

Troublé, Harry le fixa pendant quelques secondes, les paupières battantes.

\- Vous, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité.

Les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il n'en comprenne lui-même la signification. Mais ses battements de coeur, plus rapides qu'à l'ordinaire, parlèrent avant que son cerveau n'est pu seulement les appréhender. Il ne _voulait pas _que Snape risque sa vie de cette façon là. Et plus que tout il détestait son absence totale de contrôle sur la situation, ne pas savoir quand il partait, quand il revenait, s'il reviendrait... dans quel état. Sans pouvoir rien faire, rien du tout.

Il croisa le regard de Snape qui l'observait avec un curieux mélange de méfiance et de trouble.

\- Ceci ne rentre pas en ligne de compte, répondit-il à voix basse, d'un ton qui sonna presque comme une menace.

Harry frissonna et donna un coup de baguette à la cheminée qui s'enflamma aussitôt.

\- Ca devrait, décréta-t-il en se débarrassant de sa cape d'un air décidé. Bien, alors je reste - non, ce n'est pas une proposition, Snape, c'est une affirmation.

Snape, qui s'était soudain redressé, la bouche ouverte prête à déverser un flot de menaces qui feraient frémir jusqu'aux plus téméraires serpentard et les mains serrées sur les accoudoirs, le fixa intensément pendant une seconde. Si son regard avait pu le tuer, Harry se serait effondré sur place.

\- Sortez, Potter. _Immédiatement. _

Harry le défia du regard. Ce regard vert si flamboyant.

\- Non. Si je sors, je vais prévenir Madame Pomfresh et elle sera là dans la minute qui suit. Elle ne vous quittera plus d'une semelle, sans parler de Dumbledore.

Un demi sourire déforma la bouche de Snape, donnant à son expression quelque chose de presque sadique.

\- Voilà, Monsieur Potter, quelque chose de particulièrement Serpentard.

Harry n'osa tout à fait sourire.

\- Mais c'est vous qui avez décidé de m'insulter de crétin de Gryffondor chaque fois que vous me voyez.

Snape se laissa retomber au fond du fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir dans la seconde. Je n'ai aucunement besoin d'être surveillé.

Étrangement, Harry n'en était pas convaincu. Mais encore une fois, les mots dépassèrent sa pensée :

\- Non, mais peut-être que vous avez besoin d'aide.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant un instant. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Snape, se délectant visiblement de la gêne soudaine du jeune homme.

\- Oh, et que proposez-vous, Potter, vous occuper de moi, me faire le thé ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- S'il le faut. Où avez-vous mal ?

Au silence de Snape et à son regard posé sur lui, Harry devina qu'il essayait de le percer à jour.

\- Vous pouvez lire dans mon esprit, Professeur. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous faire du mal.

\- Parce que vous pensez être tellement puissant que je ne puisse me défendre contre vous ?

Harry soupira, exaspéré.

\- Non, tout simplement parce que je pense que ça vous ferait du bien, pour une fois, de faire un peu confiance aux autres ! Je ne vous ai pas vu au repas. Vous avez mangé, au moins, ce soir ?

Snape secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, et aucunement besoin de me présenter aux _repas _pour pouvoir me nourrir si j'en éprouve le besoin. Partez, maintenant.

Harry hésita. Une appréhension mêlée d'un certain vertige au niveau de l'estomac.

Il tira un tabouret près de Snape et sans le regarder, tendit une main vers lui, comme un médecin inspectant un patient.

Snape tressaillit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Harry déglutit et sans lever les yeux observa seulement :

\- Vous êtes maître des potions. Vous devriez bien avoir quelque chose ici que je puisse utiliser pour vous soulager.

Il y eut un silence. Un terrible silence.

\- Hermione m'a - quand - Ombrage, enchaîna Harry, s'embrouillant dans les mots, les joues embrasées. Après les retenues d'Ombrages, Hermione m'avait fait une potion pour... ma main et ça... ça calmait la douleur.

Il jeta un regard hésitant à Snape, dont il était impossible de deviner la moindre émotion.

\- Je suis ravi d'apprendre qu'en dépit de mes compétences amplement prouvées en la matière, vous préférez toujours l'aide de Miss Granger à la mienne.

De toutes les remarques cinglantes que Snape aurait pu lui lancer après une telle déclaration, Harry ne s'attendait absolument pas à celle-ci. Il fut si surprit qu'il en oublia sa gêne et le fixa, les yeux ronds.

\- C'est vrai, répliqua-t-il d'un ton moitié sarcastique moitié atterré avant même d'y réfléchir une seconde, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Après des heures à me faire charcuter par Ombrage, j'aurais dû savoir que la meilleure chose à faire était de venir supplier mon professeur de potion adoré de bien vouloir soulager ma pauvre petite main meurtrie de Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Je suis certain, professeur, que vous auriez pris cette mission très à coeur.

Snape allait le tuer, cette fois, véritablement. Mais à son grand étonnement, il laissa échapper quelque chose comme un... non, définitivement pas un rire, et encore moins un gloussement. Même les rires de Snape semblaient avoir quelque chose de triste, comme si la joie ne pouvait vraiment l'atteindre - comme s'il ne le méritait pas. Mais, de près ou de loin, ça y ressemblait. Harry lui sourit, prêt à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander une seconde fois où est-ce qu'il pourrait trouver une potion adéquate lorsque Snape répliqua en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Ai-je, Monsieur Potter, une seule fois failli à vous apporter mon aide lorsque vous en aviez besoin ?

Harry détourna aussitôt la tête, sentant la chaleur affluer à son visage. Le reproche était bien là, bien caché, habilement sous entendu.

\- Dans le placard derrière le bureau, dans la fiole verte.

\- Quoi ?

Le regard de Snape croisa le sien et Harry, en comprenant trop tard de quoi il voulait parler, eut la soudaine impression qu'il le mettait au défi de réellement obéir. De toute évidence, Snape était persuadé qu'il décamperait sur le champ.

\- La potion, Monsieur Potter, glissa-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Qui, soit dit en passant, est plus un onguent qu'une potion. Il n'existe aucune potion capable de guérir tout à fait les sortilèges du seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry, déterminé, se leva pour contourner le bureau d'une démarche un peu raide et un peu trop rapide.

\- Celle-ci ?

Snape ne répondit pas, mais Harry prit son silence pour une affirmation. Il se rassit sans aucune élégance.

\- Bon, où voulez-vous que je l'applique ?

Une partie de sa voix semblait l'avoir déserté. Tout, absolument tout dans cette situation devrait le répugner, lui qui ne supportait même pas, il y a encore quelques semaines, de le regarder en face sans éprouver une intense répulsion. Mais là tout de suite, parmi toutes les émotions incompréhensibles qui l'assaillaient, le dégoût n'en faisait pas parti. La terreur, certainement, oui...

\- Sur les jambes, répondit Snape d'une voix étranglée.

Harry devina que c'était sans doute la première réponse correcte qui lui était venu à l'esprit et que ses lèvres aient réussi à prononcer. Si la situation avait été inversée, Harry doutait d'être parvenu à répondre quoi que ce soit. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Euh professeur vous devriez... euh... c'est mieux si...

Snape lui épargna de finir sa phrase. Il donna un coup de baguette, dénudant ses jambes jusqu'au niveau des cuisses. Harry lui lança un coup d'oeil.

Snape regardait ailleurs, l'air particulièrement tendu, et il parut soudain clair à Harry que se dévêtir de la sorte devant lui, après le souvenir de la pensine, devait être particulièrement difficile. Il détourna le regard et débouchant la fiole, s'agenouilla à terre pour appliquer l'onguent, commençant par le bas des jambes.

Le temps, la logique, tout sembla s'évaporer, comme si la réalité, derrière la porte du bureau, n'existait plus vraiment tandis qu'il faisait remonter ses doigts jusqu'àu creux à l'arrière du genou, massant la peau blanche presque imberbe. Dans le silence des minutes qui s'écoulaient, la gêne s'évanouit. Ne restait plus que lui, Harry, et ce désir incompréhensible au creux du ventre. Sans un mot il bougea de l'autre côté pour s'occuper de la deuxième jambe. Alors il osa jeter un oeil à Snape. Lèvres étroitement closes, yeux fermés, il avait la tête appuyée contre le fauteuil. En pressant les muscles entre ses mains, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de continuer à le regarder. D'ordinaire, il aurait lancé un froid " cessez de me regarder, Potter " mais il n'en fut rien. Il y avait quelque chose, sur son visage... quelque chose comme de la souffrance, quelque chose comme de l'abandon et alors qu'Harry laissait sa main remonter derrière sa cuisse, un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme, une expression fragile traversa son visage et ses mains serrèrent le cuir des accoudoirs.

Harry se haït pour ça, non... il eut peur, vraiment peur de lui-même à cet instant-là, mais le son léger, le frémissement sur le visage de Snape éveilla en lui un désir sauvage, envoyant une décharge électrique entre ses jambes. Alors, il continua à faire courir ses deux mains, en gestes de plus en plus précis, pressant, dessinant des cercles et montant, descendant.

Si Snape n'avait voulu plus, il l'aurait envoyé voler au travers de la pièce en un instant, baguette ou non. Mais Harry comprit en un éclair presque violent que Snape avait l'habitude de dégoûter les gens, et que sans doute personne n'avait jamais fait ça de son plein gré. La tension qui durcissait ses cuisses au ryhtme de son massage et les gémissements de plus en plus suggestifs qu'il semblait incapable de contenir étaient une preuve suffisante. S'il ne voulait que ça, il l'aurait laissé partir, mais Harry sut, d'une façon inexplicable et brutale, que personne d'autre que lui ne le ferait et qu'à cet instant, Snape aurait tué n'importe qui pour qu'il continue. Peut-être était-il capable de l'y forcer. Et tout là dedans aurait dû l'effrayer, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ça ne le dégoûte pas, mais le pire de tout c'est que ça l'excitait aussi à un niveau indescriptible. Le voir lutter contre lui-même, assailli par la même excitation sauvage, essayant désespérément de calmer les spasmes qui secouaient son corps... Son autre main se posa inopinément sur son autre jambe pour remonter en une pression suffisante jusqu'à la naissance des cuisses, pressant plus fortement, et un gémissement soudain s'échappa des lèvres de Snape, son corps s'arquant avant qu'il ne réussisse à contôler son mouvement. Tête tournée, les lèvres ouvertes en un souffle irrégulier, il serrait, desserrait compulsivement les poings. Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil à son entre-jambe cachée par les tissus, mais pas suffisamment pour en masquer la protubérance. Cela l'aurait sans doute fait sourire s'il n'avait pas lui-même une gêne sous sa robe. Il insista longuement sur le haut des cuisses, l'intérieur, allant même jusqu'à se glisser en dessous, torturant délicieusement Snape qui tressaillait, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir, serrant les poings pour ne pas forcer sa main à l'endroit où il désirait le plus qu'elle soit.

Mais il n'en eut pas besoin. N'y tenant plus, Harry l'enjamba dans un élan impulsif, animal, pour presser son corps contre le sien. Le cri que Snape poussa n'eut d'égal que le plaisir qui incendia leur bas ventre au contact de leur sexes durs séparés par les tissus de leurs robes et que ni lui ni Snape ne retirèrent, au risque de briser la délicieuse interdiction de l'instant.

Brusquement, Snape saisit ses fesses pour le forcer d'avantage contre lui et Harry gémit, les mains cramponnées aux épaules de l'homme, le visage au dessus du sien, remuant férocement sur lui, sans aucune sorte de délicatesse. Ils étaient animés par le même désir désespéré qui ne permettrait aucune sorte de concession.

Snape poussa un long gémissement.

\- Oui... oh oui, Potter, continuez, _continuez... _

Ses supplications incontrôlées, tout autant que la friction, rendirent Harry complètement fou. Envahi de son odeur piquante, dans la violence de leurs corps à corps, son esprit lui échappa totalement. Il n'était même plus certain d'être réellement dans cette pièce. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et la délivrance si proche...

\- Oh... Potter... comme ça, comme...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit en un long cri presque douloureux et Harry pu sentir qu'il

venait. Il se cramponna à son cou en sentant la jouissance, presque, presque...

* * *

... et se réveilla dans la chambre vide des Weasley, tremblant de tout son corps. Avant même d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits il fourra la main dans son pyjama et jouit presque instantanément.

Essoufflé, il roula sur le dos. Quand, quand est-ce que les choses avaient à ce point changé ?

Le coeur battant à une allure infernale, il fixait le plafond au dessus de lui, les yeux révulsés, incapable de bouger.

Ca devait terminer comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? La tension accumulées ces derniers temps menait irrévocablement à cet instant.

Snape ne s'était pas transformé en un canon de beauté en une nuit. Il avait toujours le même nez, les mêmes cheveux, toutes ces caractéristiques physiques qui dégoûtaient tant Harry auparavant. Alors, comment pouvait-il... comment...

Le fait est que pour une raison qui le terrifiait, Snape l'excitait comme rien ni personne ne l'avait jamais excité, comme il ne savait même pas qu'il pourrait être excité un jour.

Il aimait Ginny, réellement. Elle était douce et téméraire à la fois, il aimait son élégance naturelle et ses allures de garçon manqué, il aimait la toucher, aussi. Elle le rassurait et illuminait sa vie, quand Snape le poussait dans ses retranchements les plus obscurs. Alors, pourquoi... ? Pourquoi avait-il cette sensation, pourquoi à cet instant Snape occupait-il toutes ses pensées à sa place ?

La réponse était déjà là, claire, dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Elle n'éveillait pas en lui le même désir intense et sans concession. Elle ne le bouleversait pas jusqu'au plus profond de lui même. Parce qu'il le haïssait, Snape voyait les ombres en lui et de fait, le voyait plus justement, ou du moins ne l'idolâtrait pas. Il avait le droit, avec lui, d'être complètement lui-même, parce que Snape connaissait déjà le pire en lui. Le dégoût qu'il avait pu éprouver et qui traînait encore comme une ombre ne rendait l'attraction que plus forte. L'interdit qu'il représentait, l'allégorie même du "non désirable" le rendait extrêmement attirant, devenant une porte close, un mystère, un défi. Non, il n'était pas beau au sens classique du terme, mais il dégageait une sensualité féroce, par ces choses mêmes qui avaient pu déclencher un sentiment de dégoût et qui prenaient aujourd'hui un tout autre sens. C'était quelque chose dans sa façon de bouger... le contraste entre son maintient et contrôle permanent et la fragilité qui avait pris ses traits lorsqu'Harry l'avait touché... Le désir qui ébranlait son corps, donnant à son visage quelque chose de vulnérable et la tension qui durcissait ses cuisses... Sa façon de le presser contre lui, agrippant ses fesses avec une force désespérée et l'extrême fragilité de sa voix, à cet instant...

Harry sentit une nouvelle vague de désir l'envahir.

En même temps qu'une détresse sans nom.

Il était en train de tomber amoureux d'un homme qui était mort. Snape n'avait jamais appris à le connaitre, pour la simple et bonne raison que tout ce qu'il vivait dans ces rêves n'était rien d'autre que ce qu'ils étaient, _des rêves_.

A l'instant où cette pensée l'écrasait tout entier, bloquant sa respiration, un malaise soudain l'envahit, comme si quelque chose arrivait, quelque chose de violent qui lui retira toute volonté. Il perdit connaissance avant d'avoir pu identifier de quoi il s'agissait...

* * *

... pour se réveiller dans le noir complet. Harry se redressa et à quatre pattes, scruta l'obscurité. Des bruits... des gémissements de douleurs.

\- Il y a quelqu'un... ?

Les bruits cessèrent. Reprirent en grognements, comme des mots qui ne se forment pas.

\- ... Potter. _Potter. _

Le sang afflua d'un seul coup à son cerveau, lui provoquant un léger vertige.

\- _... Snape ?!_

Il tâtonna dans le noir complet.

\- Ou êtes-vous ?

Quelque chose entre le rire et le sanglot lui répondit.

\- Ne partez pas ! S'il vous plait, ne partez pas.

Le coeur d'Harry battait beaucoup trop vite. Jamais, jamais il n'avait entendu ce ton de voix chez Snape. Snape était bien des choses, mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait _peur. _

\- Où êtes-vous, professeur ? Répéta Harry.

\- ... je ne sais pas.

Bien, ça commençait à échapper à toute logique. Harry ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, incertain de la marche à suivre à présent.

\- Professeur... ? Osa-t-il enfin d'une voix tremblante, vous... vous êtes... euh... vous êtes dans ma tête ou alors vous êtes vraiment euh... vous-même ? Auquel cas vous devriez être mort et ça veut dire que... euh... est-ce que vous vous souvenez aussi de... euh... tout à l'heure... quand... ou... ?

Il y eut un terrible silence. Harry se racla la gorge.

\- Potter, je suis fasciné, comme d'habitude, par votre extraordinaire faculté à exprimer clairement vos pensées, répondit une voix sarcastique. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis "moi-même" et non une fabrication de votre esprit pervers. Quant à vous dire si je suis mort, voilà une question fort intéressante.

Il avait omis de répondre à sa dernière question et Harry n'osa demander plus. Snape semblait contrôler ses gémissements de douleur.

\- Où êtes vous, vous êtes blessé ?

La réponse tarda à venir.

\- ... je ne sens pas mon corps. C'est comme si il y avait juste ma conscience. Mais la douleur... depuis que... depuis...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Quand vous, enfin _nous... _ça a réveillé la douleur.

Harry battit des paupières, incertain si oui ou non Snape était en train de dire ce à quoi il pensait. Mais il rejeta ces pensées pour plus tard, il y avait quelque chose de bien plus urgent et capital.

\- Si vous étiez mort, vous ne ressentiriez pas la douleur, non ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Snape ? Snape, vous m'entendez ?

\- Potter, répondit une voix faible et soudain lointaine, aidez-m...

* * *

La vision s'échappa d'un seul coup et Harry rouvrit les yeux, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

_Snape était vivant. _Il en était persuadé. _Snape. Vivant. _Quelque chose comme de la lave en fusion coulait sans ses veines, bloquant toute autre pensée. Parfaitement réveillé, il se leva instantanément et se précipita vers sa valise pour prendre un sac à dos et y fourrer ses affaires. Snape était vivant, il le savait, et il allait le retrouver.

Dans un élan de culpabilité, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus lorsqu'on lui avait dit que le corps avait disparu. Il était fort possible que des mangemorts l'aient trouvé avant eux... dans le tumulte de la bataille, il y avait un millier de raisons pour lesquelles on aurait pu ne pas trouver le corps de Snape. Non d'un chien, il était mort à côté de lui, comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ?

Le doute ternissait l'espoir qui l'avait saisi. Mais il le chassa dans un coin de son esprit. Coûte que coûte, il retrouverait Snape.

Ne serait-ce que pour être en paix avec ça. Même si ça signifiait le retrouver mort.

Il descendit presque sans bruit les escaliers, indécis de ce qu'il devait dire aux Weasley. Devait-il laisser un mot pour tout expliquer ou seulement leur prévenir de son absence ?

En arrivant dans la cuisine, sac à dos sur l'épaule, prêt à partir, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione. Assise à la table dans son pijama, Pattenrond sur les genoux, en train de lire en buvant une tasse de thé, la jeune fille leva la tête vers lui, décontenancée.

\- Oh, Harry, tu m'as fait peur ! Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors...

Elle se figea en inspectant sa tenue et la rougeur disparut de son visage pour quelque chose de plus dur. Il avala sa salive, mal à l'aise.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui demander s'il partait : c'était évident. Il laissa son sac tomber à terre et s'assit en face d'Hermione. La, tout de suite, dans l'intimité de la cuisine, il fut incapable de se décider de mentir à sa meilleur amie.

\- A Poudlard.

Elle haussa un sourcil, accoudée sur son livre ouvert.

\- A Poudlard ? Pourquoi ?

Harry fixa un accro dans le bois de la table.

\- En fait, je vais transplaner à près-au-lard, précisa-t-il prudemment.

Elle le dévisagea pendant un instant. Il croisa son regard avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux.

\- C'est à propos de Snape, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise et fixa la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds. Elle sourit puis détourna les yeux, soudain étrangement gênée.

\- Je... je t'ai souvent entendu ces derniers temps, hum... dans ton sommeil.

Il rougit fortement. Priant tous les dieux possibles qu'elle n'ait rien entendu _cette nuit. _Ce qui, de toute évidence, au vu de la rougeur sur les joues d'Hermione, relevait de la requête impossible. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Hermione, je... euh... cette nuit... si tu... je suis...

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses boucles brunes.

\- Non, non, te justifie pas, Harry.

Il y eut un silence gênant.

\- Bon, alors, explique moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Enchaîna Hermione.

Il lui lança un coup d'oeil et la vérité franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir :

\- Je pense que Snape est vivant.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança - exactement celui qu'il avait imaginé et qui voulait dire " oh mon pauvre Harry je suis désolé de devoir te dire que tu délires encore une fois " l'énerva et il enchaîna avant qu'elle n'ait pu exprimer sa pensée :

\- Hermione, s'il te plait, ne me dit pas que c'est impossible. On n'a pas retrouvé son corps, n'est-ce pas ?!

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, bouche ouverte.

\- Harry, dit-elle d'une voix très douce, le professeur Snape a été mordu... _égorgé_ \- sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût - par Nagini. Il est mort dans tes bras, il est...

\- Je sais ! Aboya Harry en se levant d'un bon, la tête entre les mains, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus basse, Hermione, je sais. Mais je n'arrête pas de rêver de lui et...

\- Et il n'y a rien de plus normal à ça, le coupa Hermione comme si elle avait peur qu'il n'éclate au moindre éclat de voix un peu trop fort. Tu viens de découvrir que l'homme que tu as tant détesté était en fait...

\- Vivant, Hermione, il est vivant, je le sais_, je le sens ! _S'écria Harry en lui faisant face de nouveau, quelque chose proche de la folie animant ses traits.

Mais elle poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

\- ... était en fait celui qui t'a protégé depuis le tout début par amour pour ta mère, Harry. Ce qui ne change rien au fait que c'était un homme méprisable et odieux qui n'a jamais été capable de dépasser sa colère pour voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

Il la fixa, attéré, en proix à une rage incroyable : car il avait peur, il avait tellement peur qu'Hermione ait raison. Il détourna la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle continuait à le fixer avec une compassion insupportable.

\- Harry... Snape était un homme courageux, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un homme bien. Et tu ne peux pas... tu ne peux pas continuer à entretenir cette...

Il la foudroya du regard.

\- Quoi, Hermione ? _Quoi_, exactement ?

Elle rougit, mais ne détourna pas la tête.

\- Tomber amoureux d'un homme mort avec qui tu n'as partagé que de la haine toute ta vie n'est ni sain ni respectueux.

Un sourire féroce retroussa les lèvres d'Harry. Étrangement, il était persuadé que Snape aurait préféré le voir se branler désespérément sur son souvenir délirant que le voir lui vouer un respect profond et larmoyant. Du moins, le voir torturé par un amour impossible et inassouvi le satisferait certainement. Sa pensée dû être un peu trop claire car Hermione rougit une nouvelle fois, plus fortement. Elle se prit le visage entre les mains.

\- Oh, Harry. Mon dieu. Tait-toi.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit, protesta-t-il avec un sourire trop large.

\- Tu penses trop fort...

Il se rassit sur le banc et rattrapa son sac.

\- Je dois y aller, Hermione. Je dois en avoir le coeur net.

Elle hocha la tête, les lèvres étroitement closes.

\- Que dois-je dire aux Weasley ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- La vérité.

Elle lui jeta un regard goguenard, un sourcil haussé. Il rougit.

\- Oui enfin euh... tu peux, tu sais, rester vague sur les détails.

Elle étouffa un petit rire entre ses mains et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça en retour.

\- Soit prudent, Harry.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Laissez-moi vos avis ! Belle journée !


	4. Chapter 4

Quatrième chapitre.

* * *

A vrai dire, en arrivant à prés-au-lard peu avant l'aube, Harry se demanda si Hermione n'avait pas raison. Qu'était-il sensé faire, exactement ? Comment retrouver la trace de Snape ?

Dans la froideur du petit matin, les élans de la nuit s'évanouirent, éloignant jusqu'à la réalité de la voix de Snape. Quelles étaient les chances que ce ne soit pas qu'un rêve ?Pourtant Harry continua, par désespoir ou tout simplement pour avoir raison, comme le stupide Gryffondor qu'il était. Son coeur se serrait de plus en plus qu'il progressait jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante et il se sentait profondément mal en franchissant le seuil. L'espoir s'éteignit aussitôt que les souvenirs refirent surface.

Que Snape soit mort en ces lieux, là où James Potter lui avait tendu un piège diabolique et presque mortel, était d'une cruelle ironie. Des larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur les joues d'Harry. Ca puait la mort, le sang et le vide de souvenirs envolés, le vide d'un être qui n'est plus. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à avancer, à dépasser cette mort comme il avait dépassé toutes les autres ? Pourquoi avait-il tant besoin que Snape soit vivant, pourquoi... pourquoi n'avait-il pas bougé, putain, pourquoi n'était-il pas intervenu ? Il aurait pu empêcher ça, s'il avait été un peu moins lâche, s'il...

Il tomba à genoux, dans la tâche du sang séché de Snape, là où, quelques mois auparavant, l'homme était mort dans ses bras. Abattu par lui même, le corps secoué de tremblements, Harry laissa son front toucher le sol et sanglota. Qui pourrait encore l'entendre, de toute façon ?

Snape était mort en sachant qu'il était là. Il le savait, et il ne lui en avait même pas voulu, il avait accepté... accepté de sentir son corps se briser sous les coups quand Harry était juste derrière et la dernière chose qu'il avait fait... qui lui avait dit... S'il était seulement sorti, s'il avait accepté de faire face à Voldemort avec le même courage que celui qu'il traitait de "lâche", peut-être qu'il serait encore en lui aurait lancé le Avada Kedavra et tous deux seraient morts de la même façon qu'un peu plus tard et lorsqu'Harry aurait reprit connaissance, ça aurait été dans les bras de Snape. Snape le suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux...

Et, putain de bordel de merde, cette pensée ne pouvait pas l'exciter autant, pas maintenant, pas le front contre terre dans le sang séché de Snape.

Il se redressa, dégoûté de lui-même, s'essuya brutalement les yeux... et sursauta.

Là, dans le sang, quelque chose scintillait en lettres d'argents.

_IL EST VIVANT _

L'espoir rejaillit aussitôt, presque douloureusement. Il sauta sur ses pieds. Les lettres se mêlèrent alors pour former une sorte de boule de lumière qui resta suspendue un instant avant d'avancer vers la sortie. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds d'une excitation non contenue, Harry resta figée de stupeur un instant avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Il passa une bonne partie de la journée à suivre la lumière à travers la forêt interdite et il était épuisé lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, au beau milieu de nulle part.

\- He bien, quoi ?! S'écria-t-il, agacé, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?!

La boule demeura parfaitement impassible, figée dans l'espace, avant de... disparaitre.

\- Ah, non, non ! Non, pas maintenant ! Reviens !

De rage, il donna un coup de pied dans une racine... et aperçut, au loin, une sorte de cabane.

Son coeur bondit. Il s'élança, si persuadé que c'était enfin _ça _qu'il aurait pu s'écrier " Snape ! Snape ! ". Il ouvrit la porte à moitié défoncée sans se soucier qu'elle rebondisse contre le mur, le coeur battant si fort que ça en faisait mal. Et il faillit s'écrouler. Snape était étendu sur une sorte de paillasse, dans la tenue de mangemort qu'il portait le jour où...

_Oh pitié, pitié, pria silencieusement Harry, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort, s'il vous plaît, qu'il ne soit pas mort..._

Il avança d'un pas après l'autre, comme voulant retarder à présent l'instant fatale. L'homme était pâle comme la mort et sous les tissus on ne voyait pas la blessure... Tremblant Harry s'agenouilla ; leva une main pour soulever le col de sa robe... la blessure avait disparu. plus aucune trace, même pas une cicatrice. Il pressa deux doigts contre sa gorge. Un faible pouls lui répondit. Il en pleura de soulagement. Secoué d'un rire nerveux irrépressible, il tomba contre Snape comme pour l'enlacer et le front contre sa poitrine, rit et pleura pendant quelques instants. Puis il se redressa, une main sous la nuque de l'homme, l'autre sur son épaule.

\- Snape ? Snape, vous m'entendez ?

En apparence, l'homme semblait mort. Mais Harry pouvait sentir le sang pulser sous ses doigts. Était-il dans une sorte de... coma ? Et pourquoi n'y avait-il plus aucune trace de blessure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, au milieu de la forêt interdite, de toute façon ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, la cabane disparut d'un seul coup, le faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois et il se retrouva agenouillé par terre, Snape étendu sur la mousse. Alors, la réponse le percuta. Dumbledore, tout cela était son oeuvre, sa magie, son écriture. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais il en était certain. Et la blessure avait disparu parce que... parce que Fumseck... mais si les larmes du Phenix avaient soignées la blessure superficielle, elles n'avaient pas guéri l'empoisonnement de la morsure du serpent. Comment Dumbledore avait-il fait pour le maintenir en vie tout ce temps, dans cette cabane ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mené ici avant ? Depuis le tout début ?

_Parce que tu n'aurais jamais fait ce chemin vers lui, répondit une voix à l'intérieur. _

Il chassa ses réflexions : Snape n'était pas mort, mais il n'était pas en bon état pour autant. Il devait le ramener immédiatement.

\- Tenez bon, souffla-t-il en se penchant pour le soulever autant qu'il le pouvait, ça va aller, je vais vous sortir de là.

* * *

Le jour touchait à sa fin lorsqu'Harry transplana au milieu du jardin des Weasley, le corps de Snape dans les bras.

De la fenêtre, il apercevait Monsieur et Madame Weasley visiblement en train de se disputer, et on devinait d'autres personnes dans la pièce - Hermione, Ron assis à la table, l'air absent.

Harry aurait pu s'élancer en laissant Snape ici, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait jute pas le lâcher. Il était si épuisé qu'il doutait de pouvoir se relever.

\- Hey ! Cria-t-il, heeeey ! Hermione ! Ron ! HEEEEYYYY !

Madame Weasley regarda par la fenêtre et une expression de stupeur transforma son visage, suivi d'un petit cri et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur Hermione, puis la famille Weasley. Molly fut la première à s'élancer vers lui.

\- Oh, mon chéri, mon chéri, ne me refait plus jamais ça, j'ai eu tellement peur, oh tellement peur que tu ne...

Elle se figea en reconnaissant l'homme dans les bras d'Harry.

\- Harry... ! S'écria-t-elle, choqué. Est-ce que c'est le professeur... ?

Monsieur Weasley rejoint sa femme, posant les mains sur ses épaules, suivit de Ron, d'Hermione puis de Ginny.

\- Il est vivant, haleta Harry en croisant le regard choqué d'Hermione. Il est vivant.

Un sourire irrépressible éclaira son visage.

\- Dumbledore l'a gardé en vie grâce à Fumseck, mais le venin fait toujours effet sur son organisme. On doit... on doit...

\- On doit l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, immédiatement, le coupa Monsieur Weasley.

Harry frissonna.

\- Non, surtout pas ! Répliqua-t-il férocement, s'attirant des regards surpris. Non, il faut faire venir quelqu'un ici, quelqu'un qui ne laissera pas la nouvelle s'ébruiter.

C'était la vérité, mais pas toute la vérité. Abandonner Snape à Sainte Mangouste, dans la foule de tous ces sorciers qui voudront absolument voir le grand héro Severus Snape... ces derniers temps, Snape était devenu en quelque sorte _son_ Snape, _son_ secret, et que soudain tout le monde le sache le blessait d'une façon totalement égoïste, alors même que ça mettait sa vie en danger. Il méritait amplement, en fin de compte, tout ce que Snape avait pu dire de lui...

Il savait qu'Hermione l'avait deviné, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Il faut envoyer un hibou à Mcgonagall, trancha-t-il. Elle enverra quelqu'un ici qui saura s'en charger, Mme Pomfresh, Slughorn, n'importe qui, il faut...

Son coeur se serra en réalisant que le seul maître des potion compétant en la matière était actuellement indisponible, et qu'il n'était même pas capable de lui rendre la pareille.

\- Monsieur Weasley je vous en supplie, il faut faire vite, j'ai peur qu'il... _j'ai peur... _

Ses yeux se mirent à piquer dangereusement et des larmes troublèrent sa vue. Hermione s'avança pour s'agenouiller auprès de lui et lui prit les mains pour les dégager de Snape.

\- Lache-le, Harry, il faut qu'on le transporte à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Weasley ?

Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'acquiéscer.

\- Levicorpus !

Il y eut alors une agitation soudaine. Molly ordonna à Ginny et Ron de préparer une chambre alors qu'elle accourrait pour écrire à Mcgonagall, qui était devenue directrice, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls dans le jardin. Elle l'enlaça et il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- Et s'il... s'il ne s'en sortait pas si... si j'ai tord et qu'on doit l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, s'il meurt à cause de moi ?

Hermione le berçait doucement.

\- Non, Harry, c'est la bonne décision, même si tu l'as pris pour de mauvaises raisons. Mcgonagall fera ce qu'il faut, j'en suis certaine.

\- J'aurais dû... j'aurais dû écouter un peu plus en potion, peut-être que j'aurais été capable de faire quelque chose, s'il était là à ma place il saurait quoi faire, il a toujours su quoi faire et moi je suis incapable de...

Cette fois-ci, Hermione s'éloigna pour le regarder d'un oeil sévère.

\- Harry ! S'écria-t-elle - parfois, elle lui rappelait vraiment Madame Weasley - tu viens de le retrouver alors que personne ne le pensait vivant jusqu'à présent, tu lui as sauvé la vie ! _J'ai_ écouté en potion, et je suis tout à fait incapable de savoir comment on guérit d'un empoisonnement aussi puissant... d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé, exactement ?

Alors, il lui raconta comment il était arrivé à la Cabane Hurlante, comment il avait perdu espoir - il resta un peu vague sur ce point - et comment la magie de Dumbledore l'avait mené jusqu'à Snape.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Lui glissa Hermione avec un sourire, ça me fait penser à la lumière qui a guidé Ron jusqu'à moi...

Harry rougit fortement, regardant ses doigts d'un sourire coupable.

\- Tu crois que... tu crois que Dumbledore savait pour lui et moi ?

\- Il faut croire qu'il en savait bien plus qu'il ne laissait entendre, gloussa Hermione. Bien plus que nous, en tout cas.

Macgonall répondit presque aussitôt, envoyant directement Madame Pomfresh ainsi qu'un médicomage de confiance qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Elle se rendrait elle-même au terrier aussi vite que possible. La nuit qui suivit fut particulièrement épuisante, et Harry ne vit pas du tout Snape un seul instant. Ils durent successivement faire le repas pour tout le monde, apporter leur aide au médicomage et à Madame Pomfresh, arranger les lieux en une infirmerie géante, Harry dû répondre à leurs questions un nombre incalculable de fois, essayant d'expliquer que Snape était "dans le noir" et ne sentait pas son corps mais ressentait la douleur, et ce fut très difficile de répondre à tout ça sans mentionner le fait qu'il rêvait de lui depuis des semaines et qu'il avait effectivement communiqué avec lui à distance - et appris l'occlumentie du même coup, chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire en la présence réelle de Snape.

Mcgonagall arriva au petit matin et après avoir parlé avec tout le monde, elle insista pour lui parler seul à seul. Il lui raconta la vérité, aussi détaillée que possible, omettant seulement le _quelque chose _assez gênant qui s'était passé entre lui et Snape. Il discutèrent surtout de comment cela avait-il pu se passer, comment Dumbledore avait fait, quelle magie avait pu tenir Snape en vie durant tout ce temps et par Merlin, pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il mis ça en place de la sorte, et pas envoyé plus tôt n'importe qui d'autre à Poudlard qui aurait pu s'en rendre compte avant ?

Enfin, le magicomage leur appris qu'il s'en sortirait, mais qu'il était très faible et qu'il resterait inconscient quelques jours, peut-être plus. Il leur expliqua qu'à ce qu'il savait, une puissante protection avait été jetée sur lui, capable de le maintenir en vie en l'état des mois durant, mais que ça n'expliquait pas la guérison miraculeuse - bien que tout le monde savait que ça ne pouvait être que Fumseck - ni le sortilège qui l'avait conduit Harry jusqu'à lui. Tout le monde eut alors une pensée vers Dumbledore. Cette magie et son mystère était sa signature, que chacun en silence reconnu parfaitement.

Après leur avoir dit qu'il reviendrait le lendemain et qu'ils pouvaient l'appeller n'importe quand au moindre soucis, le magicomage transplana - Mme Pomfresh resterait un peu plus longtemps, et Harry, mort de fatigue, partit dormir avec les autres. Le sommeil l'emporta alors qu'il s'écroulait comme une masse sur le lit.

* * *

Harry ne lui rendit visite que le lendemain, la journée déjà bien entamée - déjà le milieu de l'après midi, en fait, ayant dormi jusqu'à très tard.

Dans la chambre des Weasley - celle de Bill, parti un mois auparavant - Snape reposait silencieusement. Harry referma doucement la porte derrière lui. La pièce, pourtant soigneusement aérée, semblait transpirer d'un long combat entre vie et mort. Etendu sur le lit, ne portant qu'une robe claire, Snape semblait... plus jeune ?

Ainsi plongé dans le sommeil, malgré les marques d'épuisement causée par le poison, il semblait... différent. Le souffle court, les pas silencieux, comme s'il avait peur qu'il se réveille, Harry s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur le tabouret installé à côté.

\- Euh... bonjour, lança-t-il, hésitant.

Maintenant qu'il était certain que c'était bel et bien Snape, qu'il était - plus ou moins - en vie, ça avait quelque chose de trop réel. L'appeler " professeur " semblait bizarre, bien qu'il l'ait toujours appelé " Snape ".

Harry se sentait presque rassuré qu'il soit endormi - en fait, maintenant que le feu de l'action était passé, il paniquait rien qu'à l'idée de son réveil. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il laissa son regard s'attarder sur l'homme. Bon sang, avec toutes ces robes et capes noires dont s'entourait Snape et le mépris constant peint sur son visage, il avait oublié... il avait oublié à quel point Snape ressemblait à un homme. A un être humain normal en fait, avec un corps normal, un être humain qui pouvait se retrouver comme ça, malade, étendu dans un lit. Dans la lumière qui baignait la chambre, sa peau semblait plus claire qu'à l'ordinaire et les traits de son visage... Harry réalisa alors que Snape n'était pas si vieux que ça. Il n'avait que 38 ans. Son visage était marqué, certes, mais pas autant qu'il l'avait pensé. Ses cheveux noirs éparpillés sur l'oreiller, ses cils sombres, les rides aux coins de ses lèvres fines... Le regard d'Harry se perdit sur ses épaules et les clavicules qu'il apercevait sous le tissu de la robe. A l'image du jeune homme vu dans la pensine, Snape était mince, trop mince - une minceur qui ne devait pas s'être arrangée avec la guerre, Voldemort... l'après - et le jeune homme réalisa soudain à quel point l'homme devant lui et le prince de sang-mêlé du livre étaient une seule personne. L'homme sous les robes noires de chauves souris était plus fragile que ce à quoi il s'y été attendu. Simplement humain, en fait, ni plus ni moins. Harry devinait les moqueries - dont une grande partie à cause de son père - qui l'avaient poussé à se construire cette armure de monstre.

Mais il ne le trouvait pas laid. Ni monstrueux.

_Bon sang, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? _

Il se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce.

Les jours suivant, Harry passa beaucoup de temps avec Snape, se sentant d'abord un peu coupable, un peu pris la main dans le sac, puis finalement la tentation était trop forte. Mme Pomfresh était repartie à Poudlard et malgré ses visites fréquentes ainsi que celles de la famille Weasley, il pouvait être seul avec lui le reste du temps.

Cependant il ne faisait pas grand chose d'autre que rester là, assis près du lit, pensif, à regarder Snape. Un soir, Hermione le rejoignit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? L'interrogea-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Rien, démentit-t-il aussitôt, en détournant le regard de Snape, comme si cela le trahirait.

Il y eut un silence. La jeune fille s'installa à son tour.

\- Tu es triste. Ca fait des jours et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il est en vie et Mme Pomfresh a assuré qu'il s'en sortirait, son corps a juste besoin de temps pour...

Le rire froid d'Harry l'a coupa.

\- Je sais qu'il va s'en sortir, répliqua Harry dans un sourire à mi chemin de la grimace. Il va bientôt se réveiller et...

Il se tordit les lèvres, les joues rosies. A vrai dire, il avait honte de ressentir ça. Hermione eut la délicatesse de ne pas intervenir et de lui laisser le temps de finir.

\- C'est juste... tu sais, ce... ce ne sera plus...

Il soupira, noyant son visage entre ses mains. Hermione le dévisagea pendant un instant.

\- Il te manque, clarifia-t-elle, presque choquée. Le Snape de tes rêves, pas celui-ci.

Harry acquiesça, les épaules tombantes, abattu par cette vérité.

\- Dans mes rêves c'était juste... lui et moi, tu vois ? C'était pas vraiment la réalité et... maintenant il va se réveiller et... plus jamais... plus jamais il ne reviendra. Il sera là mais il sera comme avant et ce sera comme si rien n'avait changé. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais, tu comprends ? Il est en vie, il est sauf et c'est tout qui devrait importer mais... Je voudrais juste le rejoindre dans son bureau, là maintenant, dans notre faux monde à nous.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais, c'est affreux. Je suis désolé.

Pour la première fois, Hermione sembla à court de mot, ce qui finalement l'inquiéta encore plus. Elle passa simplement la main dans son dos en signe de réconfort et il reposa son menton entre ses bras croisés sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, Harry ? Demanda enfin Hermione, d'une drôle de voix, à la fois respectueuse mais réellement curieuse.

Il rougit, fortement.

\- Je ne suis pas gay, déclara-t-il aussitôt.

\- Euh... oui, je sais. Ce n'était pas ma question.

Harry regarda Snape un moment, songeur.

\- Il y a quelque chose de détruit en lui, déclara-t-il enfin. C'est comme si... une partie de lui avait déjà sombré. Voldemort ne l'a pas seulement blessé, tu vois ? Voldemort a blessé beaucoup de monde et causé des dégâts que rien ne réparera, mais lui, c'est différent. Une partie de lui appartiendra toujours à Voldemort, exactement comme moi. Ce n'est pas juste une blessure que l'on peut guérir ou avec laquelle on peut apprendre à survivre, c'est quelque chose qui pénètre plus profondément, qui a toujours été là peut-être. Il a approché les ténèbres d'une façon... il les comprend. Il ne les subi pas seulement. Il les comprends.

Hermione continuait à le regarder en silence, comme si elle ne comprenait pas très bien en quoi tout cela pouvait pousser Harry à être intéressé par Snape. Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire en devinant ses interrogations muettes.

\- C'est juste... il a quelque chose... d'attirant ? Peut-être parce qu'il peut me comprendre mieux que n'importe qui et que pourtant il me déteste. Parce que... parce que j'ai besoin qu'il me comprenne. C'est comme si on se complétait d'une certaine manière. Comme si je pouvais faite tout ce que je voulais, le détester autant que je veux, il ne pourra jamais quitter mon esprit. Quand je le haïssais, tu sais, il... il m'obsédait vraiment. Je dis pas que j'avais des pensées bizarres, hein, non non non ! Je le haïssais peut-être plus que Voldemort. Mais n'empêche qu'il occupait une grande partie de mes pensées et... je peux pas l'expliquer, Hermione. Il me déteste, je le déteste et pourtant quand je le voix, là... je... je n'arrive plus à éprouver du dégoût ou de la haine comme avant, ça c'est... transformé.

Hermione lui prit la main et il serra en retour la main de la jeune fille. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

\- Pourquoi il continuerait à te détester ? Peut-être que ces rêves lui ont aussi ouvert les yeux sur toi.

Harry soupira, une moue sceptique sur le visage.

\- Snape reste Snape, Herm.

Il garda le silence un moment avant d'ajouter :

\- Ca fait plus d'une semaine. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il ne tardera pas à se réveiller.

Hermione lui caressa l'épaule.

\- Ca va aller, Harry.

Et elle quitta la chambre, laissant le jeune homme seul. Harry soupira et cédant à l'impulsion, se leva pour s'asseoir près du lit. Snape était incsoncient, mais il ne le resterait pas éternellement. Et s'il ne lui restait que ça, alors, Harry allait en profiter.

Par la fenêtre, la nuit semblait calme et il s'étendit près de Snape, se rapprochant tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne se réveille tout à coup.

Mais Harry ne ferait rien de compromettant. Il voulait juste être près de lui. Sans le toucher, de peur de faire quelque chose qu'il ne faudrait pas, il avança son visage comme un chaton pour inspirer son odeur, tout près de son cou. Contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, l'odeur de Snape n'était pas désagréable, c'était une odeur presque boisée, piquante, entêtante quand on s'approchait trop. Une odeur qui, étrangement, le rassurait. Il voulait juste rester là, à l'abri. Il leva la main pour effleurer son visage, tout doucement, du bout des doigts, descendant dans son cou, puis sa gorge, ses épaules... sa peau était douce, délicate. Pas aussi rude et grasse que son père avait bien voulu le faire croire. Le coeur battant, Harry se mordit la bouche. Il avait tellement envie d'y poser les lèvres... juste là, dans le creux de la mâchoire... le grignoter du bout des dents, le lécher tout le long... Il pouvait presque entendre ses gémissements et ça se mit à palpiter en lui. Il ne ferait rien de tout ça. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, prenant la main de Snape dans la sienne, étendu sur le côté en chien de fusil. Juste quelques instants... quelques instants de paix durant lesquels il pourrait faire semblant de s'endormir pour de vrai à ses côtés... A moitié sur le côté, à moitié sur le dos, il s'étendit plus encore, laissant une de ses jambes repliées reposer contre celle de Snape, le bras passé par dessus lui, respirant doucement son odeur. Merlin que c'était bon... d'être là, simplement. Et son odeur... c'est comme si elle l'apaisait... comme s'il était à la maison, en quelque sorte... savoir que cet homme l'avait protégé pendant des années le troubla d'une étrange façon, en cet instant, l'esprit embrumé par un demi sommeil. Il fantasma que Snape refermait ses bras autour de lui. Le sommeil l'emporta.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais avec joie.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Snape reprit connaissance sans tout de suite le réaliser. Son corps lui faisait mal, chaque partie de son corps, et il ressentait comme un vague vertige. Mais il _se sentait_, il entendait sa respiration, il la sentait traverser sa poitrine, la soulever, et c'était la meilleur sensation qu'il ait jamais eu - un soulagement égal à nul autre pareil. Il resta longuement les yeux fermés - il doutait de toute façon de pouvoir les ouvrir - à réintégrer son esprit, son corps. A réintégrer petit à petit la réalité, assez pour finir par prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait, dans quelle position il était. On entendait des oiseaux chanter et la lumière sur ses paupières lui indiquait qu'il faisait jour. C'est lorsque quelque chose - _quelqu'un, de toute évidence_ \- bougea contre lui dans un petit grognement qu'il se pétrifia, redescendant sur terre plus brutalement qu'il n'aurait voulu. Où était-il ? _Qui_ était contre lui, exactement ? La méfiance soudaine - que ce soit dangereux, qu'il ne soit pas en sécurité mais encore avec un partisan de Voldemort - le poussa à ouvrir les yeux et il parvint à tourner la tête, à peine. Il se pétrifia alors plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. _Harry Potter_. De tous les imbéciles qui auraient eu l'audace et la bêtise de s'endormir ainsi contre lui, _Harry Potter _n'était décidément pas celui auquel il aurait pensé en premier.

Bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Par Merlin, où était-il ?! Qu'est-ce qui... qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? La guerre... Voldemort... Nagini... la dernière chose dont il se rappelait c'était...

\- 'otter ! Rugit-il, en l'absence de tout autre langage que celui-là - le fait de trouver Potter endormi ainsi contre lui l'avait privé d'une partie de son raisonnement logique, déjà bien entamé par son état, déaez-e-à !

Sa voix était enrouée, comme inutilisée depuis trop longtemps, et il s'éclairci la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se dégagez lui-même ni même le repousser d'un seul coup comme il l'aurait voulu.

\- Potter ! Dégagez !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et bondit hors du lit avant même d'être réveillé ou comprendre ce qui se passait - alors il se prit les pieds dans les draps et une seconde plus tard, il s'étalait par terre dans un grand fracas. Décidément, ce gosse ne cesserait jamais. Il se releva presque aussitôt, complètement échevelé, les vêtements froissés, le teint écarlate et ... quelque chose qui hésitait entre la terreur et la joie sur le visage. Mais c'était définitivement un sourire.

\- Vous êtes vivant ! Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle où le soulagement et la joie - non, plus que de la joie, Snape avait rarement vu Potter aussi clairement heureux - perçaient nettement, vous êtes... vous êtes réveillé ! Oh mon dieu... je... je... je faisais que dormir, hein, je vous surveillais juste et j'étais fatigué j'me suis juste.. endormi... _là. _Désolé.

Privé de mot, Snape le dévisagea intensément, trop choqué, trop épuisé pour essayer même de percer la barrière de son esprit. Potter _rougissait_ à vu d'œil, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux et semblant incapable de se retenir en même temps. Merlin que c'était-il donc passé, combien de temps s'étaient écoulé ?! Il s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge.

\- Où suis-je, pendant combien de temps... ?

\- Chez les Weasley, s'empressa de répondre Harry comme s'il était heureux de pouvoir changer de sujet, vous êtes resté... _inconscient_ quelques mois, vous êtes ici depuis deux semaines, nous sommes fin août.

Il avait lâché cela à toute allure, figé au milieu de la pièce, les cheveux dans tous les sens. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez ce gosse ? _Et par Merlin pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Il _devrait_ être mort. Oh, bon sang, sa tête allait exploser.

\- Comment... comment vous vous sentez ? Demanda enfin Harry d'une voix si douce qu'elle le fit frémit.

Jamais, au grand jamais, Potter ne lui avait parlé, ne _l'avait regardé_, de cette manière là. Quelque chose comme de l'horreur et de la stupeur mêlée se peignirent sur ses traits.

\- Par Merlin, Potter, que vous est-il arrivé entre temps ?! Lâcha-t-il sans même y réfléchir, presque violemment.

Harry recula soudain, comme s'il l'avait frappé. Sa poitrine se soulevait visiblement et au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité il avala difficilement sa salive. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux verts, trop verts. Pétrifié au lit, Snape ne put faire autre chose que de le fixer, rendu muet par le choc.

\- Vous... vous ne vous souvenez-pas ?

Sa voix était blanche, tout comme son visage. Il y avait un éclat si détruit dans ses yeux que quelque chose dans la poitrine de Snape se compressa douloureusement.

\- De quoi devrais-je me souvenir exactement, des crocs de Nagini se refermant sur moi ou de votre parfaite inutilité pendant ce temps ?

Alors, il vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir de toute sa vie - comme quoi, mourir de temps à autres valait le coup. Potter fut secoué de spasmes silencieux et il vit les sanglots s'emparer de son visage alors qu'il pressait compulsivement sa main contre sa bouche et son nez pour se retenir. Un petit cri lui échappa alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour sortir de la chambre en courant.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Snape fixa un moment la porte à demi ouverte. Inexplicablement, quelque chose en lui lui faisait mal sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi la réaction du gamin pouvait l'affecter. Alors Madame Pomfresh apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui faisant instantanément regretter le départ prématuré de Potter et alors il dû subir l'examen et les soins complets de l'infirmière de Poudlard - ainsi que ses grands discours, ses excuses, ses jacassements et autres émerveillement et éloges absolument insupportables - avant d'obtenir des réponses plus précises que les balbutiements maladroits du gosse.

La guerre était finie. Voldemort était mort. Potter avait reçu le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra mais en était revenu - ce vieux chenapan de Dumbledore et ses secrets. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient morts également. Tonks, Lupin, Fred... et il avait miraculeusement survécu, certainement grâce à la magie de Dumbledore et à Fumseck.

Cependant, Madame Pomfresh n'alla pas plus loin.

Il dû toute la journée subir visites diverses et variées, répondre à un nombre incalculable de questions, se voir félicité par Monsieur Weasley et forcé à manger par Madame Weasley. Le soir tombait lorsque Mcgonagall lui rendit visite à son tour. Ce fut certainement la visite la plus normale de la journée et retrouver la vieille femme, comme un peu de Poudlard, un peu d'avant, lui procura un soulagement indicible. Il lui fut plus facile de dire simplement la vérité qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Sans doute parce que, dans sa pudeur et sa retenue, Minerva ne l'entourait pas des mêmes écœurantes mièvreries que les autres. Et parler en toute franchise, à quelqu'un d'aussi sensé, l'apaisa véritablement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui annonce une nouvelle pour le moins troublante :

\- Je ne sais pas si on vous l'a dit, hésita-t-elle, soudain gênée et le regard un peu fuyant bien que toujours aussi droit, mais c'est Harry qui vous a sauvé.

Snape tourna la tête pour la dévisager, réellement surpris.

\- Potter ?!

Elle acquiesça, les lèvres serrées.

\- Nous vous pensions tous mort, Severus. Si Harry était venu me voir, je ne l'aurais pas cru une seule seconde, nous... nous avions arrêté les recherches, nous avions même organisé une cérémonie en votre honneur. Mais Potter était persuadé que vous étiez vivant et il vous a trouvé, grâce à un sort lancé par Dumbledore, nous pensons. Apparemment, une lumière serait apparue à l'endroit où vous êtes... disons, mort, en quelque sorte, et l'a guidé jusqu'à vous. Il vous a ramené ici il y a deux semaines.

L'homme la dévisagea longuement, insondable.

\- Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Pourquoi s'en serait-il soucié, de toute manière ?

Un drôle de sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la vieille femme et Snape fronça les sourcils.

\- Il est resté... plutôt vague à ce sujet, Severus. Des rêves, apparemment. Il n'en a pas dit plus.

Le silence s'installa.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien, souffla enfin Severus.

_"Vous... vous ne vous souvenez pas ?" _

_Bon sang, de quoi était-il sensé se souvenir ?_

Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à s'interroger. Potter lui avait dit ça pour une raison. Et s'il était le seul à savoir qu'il était en vie, c'est qu'il y avait une explication à ça également. Quelque chose qui l'atteignait assez pour qu'il sorte de la chambre en pleurant, quelque chose qui avait changé son opinion sur lui suffisamment pour qu'il s'endorme à côté... hum. _Contre _lui.

Merlin, ce qu'il détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose, surtout quand ça le concernait. Le seul point positif en tout ça était que si Potter savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, personne d'autre ne semblait être au courant - c'était déjà ça.

Les jours suivants, Potter ne réapparut pas. Il eut même la visite de Weasley et Granger - ce qui se révéla fort distrayant sur le moment, il faut bien l'avouer, le gamin, terriblement mal à l'aise, n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers lui et Granger essayait courageusement de parler pour eux deux, toujours aussi polie et tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui - mais ça ne suffit pas à apaiser ses doutes.

Il était vivant, il avait vécu l'enfer, Potter ne devrait pas avoir la moindre importance. Il avait enfin la possibilité de... de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Sa vie avait toujours été un enfer, avant Potter, avant Voldemort, avant Lily.

_Harry Potter était le dernier putain de problème qui le maintenait en vie. _Il le réalisa avec la violence d'un coup de fouet. Ce gosse insupportable était la dernière chose qui donnait un sens au fait d'être là, encore en vie, dans cette chambre, quand il ne le méritait pas, quand il n'était qu'un monstre, quand il avait accueilli depuis longtemps le fait de devoir immanquablement mourir pendant la guerre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé survivre à Voldemort. La vie sans Voldemort, la vie faites de chose qu'il aurait pu aimer ne signifiait rien.

_Et c'était exactement la même chose pour lui. _

Cette seconde réalisation le priva de souffle quelques secondes. Peut-être que Potter s'accrochait à lui parce qu'il ne savait pas non plus comment vivre sans Voldemort.

Mais non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Potter n'était un crétin sans cervelle. La seule raison pour laquelle il devait être triste de la mort de Voldemort était qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en plaindre.

* * *

Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'Harry poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de Snape, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Un sac l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, ainsi que ses chaussures car il ne voulait pas faire de bruit. Sans même regarder l'homme - ça faisait bien trop mal - il contourna le lit et tendit la main pour déposer un papier sur la table de nuit quand ...

\- Potter, sortez de là tout de suite.

Son cœur sembla cesser de battre. La voix n'était si agressive, ni en colère, seulement froide et excédée, ce qui ne la rendait que plus terrifiante. Dans la semi obscurité, il devinait les yeux grand ouvert de Snape. La main suspendue dans le vide toujours avec le papier, ce qui devait donner un effet étrange, Harry avala sa salive, figé. Devait-il enlever sa cape, ou sortir de la pièce ?

\- Enlevez cette foutue cape d'invisibilité, Potter.

Alors, au prix d'un effort considérable, Harry déglutit et laissa sa cape tomber sur le parquet, sans oser lever les yeux. Sans oser bouger un seul muscle, en fait. Snape, couché sur le côté, s'étendit sur le dos et, baguette en main - il devait la tenir avant qu'Harry n'entre dans la pièce, la tenait-il toujours à porté de main, au cas où ? - il lança un informulé. Une douce lumière se répandit alors dans la chambre, sans être trop agressive. Snape se redressa sur les oreillers.

\- Bien, Potter, pouvez vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans ma chambre, ainsi apprêté, au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Harry froissa le papier derrière son dos et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à formuler une phrase.

\- Je... je... lança-t-il au plancher, je venais vous dire au revoir.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

\- Au revoir ?

Harry se tordit les lèvres, sentant le regard de Snape posé sur lui.

\- Je... je m'en vais. Je crois que ce sera mieux comme ça.

Il y eut un silence. Un terrible silence.

\- Bien, au revoir, alors, ajouta-t-il comme il ne disait rien, et mâchoire contractée par les larmes, il tourna les talons.

\- Potter ! L'arrêta la voix brutale de Snape et il s'immobilisa instantanément. Ce papier, que vous m'apportiez, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Harry tourna lentement sur lui-même.

\- Rien... rien qu'un mot, Monsieur. Je croyiez que vous dormiez, alors...

Un coup de baguette, et le papier lui vola des mains. Il laissa échapper un glapissement et se précipita pour le rattraper, trop tard. Snape le saisissait déjà. Il baissa la tête.

\- " J'ai décidé de partir. Je crois, étant donné les circonstances, que c'est la meilleur solution possible." lu Snape à voix haute, comme si le lire à voix basse n'était pas une humiliation suffisante, " Vous allez me manquer, professeur. Pardon de ne pas avoir eut le courage de m'interposer. Harry. "

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la chambre, jusqu'à ce Snape s'éclaircisse la gorge. Harry voulait que le sol l'engloutisse. Tout de suite, maintenant. Il ne pensait pas être capable de contrôler son corps à nouveau.

\- Prenez vos affaires que vous devez avoir stupidement laissé dans le couloir, Potter, revenez ici et fermez la porte derrière vous, inutile de réveiller les Weasleys.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à respirer.

\- Maintenant, Potter !

Dans une sorte de frissons, Harry s'exécuta. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, il laissa son sac tomber à terre et resta là, pétrifié, toujours sans regarder Snape.

\- Ne restez donc pas planté là comme un foutu elfe de maison, asseyez-vous, faites quelque chose ! Aboya brutalement Snape et les épaules d'Harry frémirent.

Snape soupira.

\- S'il vous plaît, Potter, asseyez-vous, reprit-il plus doucement.

Harry s'avança pour s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit, le regard baissé sur ses mains qu'il tordait.

\- Expliquez-vous. _Maintenant. _

Mais il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ouvrit seulement la bouche comme dans un signe de bonne volonté, le souffle court, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et que Vernon Dursley lui criait dessus devant les leçons auxquelles il ne comprenait rien, et plus il criait, moins il comprenait.

Il sentit alors la présence de Snape rentrer dans son esprit et par réflexe, il redressa instantanément les yeux pour le dévisager, inscrivant une page blanche à l'intérieur de sa tête. De toutes ses forces, car, Snape ne devait absolument pas voir ce qu'il y avait.

L'homme devant lui passa de la concentration à l'étonnement total. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir une telle expression sur le visage de Snape, ce qui le rendait presque attendrissant. Un peu trop. Il rougit.

\- Vous... vous maîtrisez les bases de l'occlumentie, constata Snape d'un ton qui sonna comme une accusation.

Il le dévisageait dorénavant avec une force proche de la fureur, et Harry, parfaitement calme, lui rendit son regard, plongeant dans ses yeux trop noirs... il cligna des paupières et détourna la tête.

\- Oui, dit-il seulement.

\- Qui vous l'a appris ? Demanda Snape d'un ton méprisant, comme si Harry venait de l'insulter.

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil.

\- Vous, répondit-il doucement, d'un ton presque triste.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Explosa Snape en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, je n'ai jamais réussi à inculquer la moindre chose à votre esprit étroit et borné !

Harry le regarda comme si cela l'épuisait au plus haut point, sans répondre quoi que ce soit, le regard neutre et las.

\- Est-ce que je peux y aller, maintenant, professeur ?

\- Non !

La réponse de Snape le fit presque sursauter. Il le dévisageait sauvagement. S'il avait pu, il se serait jeté sur lui pour le secouer, ou même l'étrangler.

\- Vous allez m'expliquer, Potter, vous allez m'expliquer tout de suite où je vous jure que... vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je peux vous faire pour vous faire avouer. J'en ai torturé d'autres avant vous, croyez-moi.

Harry frissonna. Fortement. Sans pouvoir retenir ni ce brusque mouvement incontrôlable du corps, ni les images qui lui traversèrent l'esprit en un éclair.

Trop fortement, visiblement. Snape le regarda bizarrement et, terriblement mal à l'aise, il se leva pour lui tourner le dos.

\- Vous ne croirez jamais, dit-il même si ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité.

\- Vous mentez, Potter, cracha la voix de Snape derrière lui. Regardez-moi, tout de suite.

Harry se retourna, incapable de résister à cette voix. Snape le dévisageait avec une intensité effrayante.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous peur de me dire la vérité ?

Harry pinça les lèvres en le regardant. Même sans l'occlumentie, Snape était d'une perspicacité redoutable. Dans le silence borné d'Harry, il rejeta soudain les couvertures et jambes paresseusement écartées, replia l'une d'elle dans une position décontracté, relevant légèrement sa robe de nuit dans le mouvement, involontairement. Alors, ainsi appuyé lascivement contre les oreillers, il le transperça d'un regard dangereux, dénué de colère. Le souffle un peu court, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le parcourir du regard. Oh, comme il avait envie de s'avancer, de glisser sa main entre ses jambes offertes, le faire gémir, oh mon dieu, ce regard, _ce regard..._

\- Vous me désirez, constata Snape d'une voix blanche, son regard perdant soudain de son éclat. Vous me désirez, Potter.

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Bon sang, expliquez-moi. Que s'est-il passé dont je suis sensé me souvenir ?

Alors Harry le regarda, les yeux mouillés de larmes qui ne coulèrent pas.

Et il sortit de la chambre.

\- Potter ! Potter, revenez !

Mais il ne fit pas demi tour.

Snape eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil peu avant l'aube.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la journée que Madame Pomfresh lui apporta un colis un peu spécial : la pensine de Dumbledore, accompagnée d'un flacon contenant un filament argenté. Un souvenir. Elle lui dit simplement que Potter avait insisté auprès de la directrice pour lui emprunter et qu'il lui avait demandé de le lui faire passer sans rien ajouter de plus. Sur ce, elle haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce.

Snape sut de quoi il s'agissait avant même d'avoir à s'interroger. Pourtant, il passa un temps infini à fixer la fiole de souvenir devant lui. Si ce qu'elle contenait avait emmené Potter à le désirer, il n'était pas sûr du tout de vouloir en connaître le contenu. Ce fut, finalement, la curiosité qui prit le dessus.

* * *

\- Comment ça, Harry est parti ?

Dans la cuisine, personne n'osa relever le nom que venait d'employer le professeur Snape. Le soir tombait, Madame Weasley continuait à faire le repas tandis que Ron, Hermione et Ginny fixaient l'homme assis sur le banc de la table, habillé dans une robe violette apporté par Mme Pomfresh et qui, bien que lui seyant particulièrement, détonnait considérablement avec ses habituelles robes noires. Il avait l'air furieux de devoir se montrer dans une tenue aussi extravagante digne de Dumbledore, cependant la situation présente semblait suffisamment pénible pour que ce soit le cadet de ses soucis.

Hermione fut la première à prendre la parole, Monsieur Weasley n'étant de toute évidence pas enclin à continuer.

\- Il est parti ce matin, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante. Il nous a dit au revoir et il est parti.

Snape échangea un regard furieux avec Hermione, comme si c'était de sa faute si ce stupide Gryffondor avait pris cette stupide décision. Elle rougit.

\- Peut-être serait-il préférable... Monsieur...

\- Où est-il parti ? La coupa-t-il abruptement.

Elle cligna des yeux, et Ron, prenant la main à sa petite amie, enchaîna courageusement :

\- Peut-être cela vous a-t-il échappé mais Harry n'est pas exactement le type qui donne une adresse en partant.

\- Ron ! S'exclama Madame Weasley en faisant volte-face tandis que son mari réprimait un sourire.

Snape se leva brusquement dans un juron furieux et Hermione ajouta timidement avant qu'il ne disparaisse :

\- Professeur ! Vous... vous... Vous le connaissez. Si Harry n'est pas là, sans doute est-il retourné là où il s'est toujours senti le plus chez lui.

Snape resta immobile un instant avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Claudiquant et jurant contre Potter qui l'obligeait à faire ça, il sortit du terrier et transplana.

Il régnait un silence particulier à Près au lard en cette fin de journée. Ni jour, ni nuit. Une brume diffuse envahissait les rues, figeant le village dans une absence de temporalité blanchâtre. Au loin, les tours de Poudlard se dressaient, majestueuses, rassurantes. Severus laissa son regard y errer un instant avant de tourner la tête vers la foret interdite. Harry ne serait pas retourné au château, pour la simple et bonne raison que son besoin d'être seul devait en cet instant dominer le sentiment de protection que Poudlard devait lui procurer. Donc il devait s'en être approché juste assez près pour s'en sentir proche sans être interpellé par une foule de visages connus. Et sa forte tendance autodestructrice - à la limite du masochisme - devait sans aucun doute l'avoir mené à la conclusion que la cabane hurlante se révélerait être un refuge tout à fait approprié à la situation. Severus jura une seconde fois avant de forcer ses pas sur la lande, vers la cabane hurlante.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement atroce. C'était vide, lugubre, un froid qui pénètre à l'intérieur, qui fait mal. Blême, Severus pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, et ses pieds heurtèrent le sol branlant. Rien, pas un bruit, pas une lumière, pas le souffle d'une respiration, pas l'effluve discrète de la magie dans l'air. Severus fixa un instant la flaque de sang séché à ses pieds. L'inscription, à présent vide, était toujours lisible. "Il est vivant". Severus frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et sans un mot, fit volte-face pour sortir de la cabane.

La nuit était tombée et Severus marchait nerveusement dans la forêt interdite. L'inquiétude le gagnait depuis un moment maintenant : Harry demeurait introuvable et le froid commençait à s'installer. Il s'immobilisa, épuisé, en alerte, dans le silence bruissant de la forêt, quand une lumière glissante entre les arbres avança jusqu'à lui. Le patronus-loutre s'arrêta devant lui et annonça de la voix d'Hermione :

" Professeur, Harry est rentré !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'oubliez pas de me laissez vos avis !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Je profite du chapitre du jour pour clarifier une petite question qu'on m'a posée, quand je dis que **ma fanfiction est terminée** ça veut dire qu'elle est **terminée dans mes documents, **elle fait actuellement dans les 95 pages, je vais peut-être juste réécrire le chapitre de fin histoire de rajouter deux trois trucs mais sinon, c'est terminé.

Pour ceux qui décident d'aller voir de plus près à quoi ressemble **mon roman Blind**, je vous remercie du fond du coeur. Je vous laisse le **résumé** ici pour vous donner un peu plus envie peut-être d'aller voir de plus près :

" Simon n'aime pas le sexe, les gens, les jeunes, le vernis à ongle, les corps musclés, les boites de nuit, le bruit, et encore moins son frère qui le harcèle 24 h/24. Pourquoi, alors, se retrouve-t-il ce soir-là planté devant sa vodka dans une boite de nuit gay à regarder des hommes à moitié nus se tortiller sous le son gueulard des enceintes ? Pour fermer le clapet à son insupportable frangin, ou parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire ? Pourquoi se retrouve-t-il, ce même soir, sur une scène de crime en compagnie du lieutenant Tom Bart ? Peut-être parce que Simon s'ennuie. Ou peut-être à cause de tous les secrets cachés derrière les portes verrouillées des familles bien-pensantes. Lorsqu'il tombe sous le charme de Jo, jeune strip-teaseur androgyne, il ignore encore que sa vie va basculer pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Loin, bien loin, dans les éclats d'un passé perdu, on part sur la trace d'un de ces invisibles qui a grandi dans les quartiers de l'ombre. "

Pour le **chapitre qui vient**, je vous préviens, ça va commencer à être un peu sombre du côté d'Harry !

* * *

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste petit con.

C'est la première phrase que dit Snape en arpentant en silence la chambre où Harry, grelottant sous sa couverture, était étendu, le regard fixé sur la tasse de thé refroidissant que Madame Weasley lui avait apporté, buté comme seul un Potter est capable de l'être. Ceci dit, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Snape n'était pas tout à fait certain que cet aspect-là de sa personnalité ne vienne pas de sa mère.

Soupirant dans un mouvement d'humeur, Severus s'approcha finalement du lit pour s'asseoir sur le bord, forçant dans sa brusquerie Harry à s'allonger sur le dos.

\- Montrez moi ça, asséna-t-il froidement en posant une main sur son front brûlant.

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de passer la journée et une partie de la nuit dehors on ne sait où, sous la pluie - attirant une fois de plus l'attention. _Son_ attention.

\- Vous êtes un crétin, Potter, lança Snape en sortant une fiole de sa poche - dans l'empressement, il portait toujours la même tenue extravagante.

Harry le dévisageait avec une intensité telle que Snape déglutit, se perdant une seconde dans les grands yeux trop verts. Il détourna légèrement le regard.

\- Buvez.

Harry obéit silencieusement, sans même regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Severus ricana.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes une cible facile, Potter. Si j'avais voulu vous empoisonner, vous n'auriez rien vu venir.

Harry esquissa un sourire timide - comme s'il n'en revenait pas lui-même de sa propre audace.

\- Mais vous ne le ferez pas. Vous vous ennuierez trop sans moi.

Snape haussa les sourcils avant de glisser sournoisement, le visage terriblement neutre :

\- Surprenante attaque, venant de quelqu'un qui a risqué ma vie dans le désir égoïste de me garder près de lui.

Harry rougit et détourna la tête, soudain fermé. Snape eut un sourire. Le gamin était attendrissant. Il ne pouvait le nier : il lui avait livré sur un plateau de quoi alimenter toutes ses remarques humiliantes pour le restant de ses jours, pourtant, ce Harry-là, assumant à moitié toutes ses pensées les plus sombres, lui plaisait particulièrement. Étonnamment. Il n'avait jamais désiré Potter, et à vrai dire, il n'était sûr de rien : seulement que ce crétin de Gryffondor comptait à ses yeux un peu trop qu'il ne le faudrait, et qu'il avait aimé son contact, et toutes les pensées obscènes de Potter à son sujet. Inutile d'évoquer de trop près les images qui le hantaient depuis...

Cependant, à cet instant, ce n'était pas ça qui dominait. Et de loin. Soucieux, il fixa un long moment le profil tourné du gamin.

\- Vous êtes un enfant, commença-t-il d'une voix presque douce. Un enfant... _perturbé. _Ce que vous ressentez... ce que vous croyez ressentir...

En parlant, il avait détourné la tête et lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau Potter, celui-ci allongé sur le dos le dévisageait intensément, sans aucune émotion. Severus déglutit imperceptiblement. Bon sans, Harry Potter, le fils de son ennemi juré, amoureux de lui, Severus Snape. Cela aurait pu prendre le goût d'une douce vengeance si ce n'était pas aussi foutrement compliqué.

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous, Potter. _Rien. _Et il ne peut rien y avoir. Vous avez des amis, une petite amie, la jeune Weasley si je ne me trompe pas, et vous allez oublier tous ces récents égarements et retourner la voir.

Potter continuait à le fixer sans rien dire. Des larmes dans les yeux qui ne coulèrent pas. Il pouvait voir la contraction de ses mâchoires.

\- Et vous, vous êtes un lâche, répliqua-t-il froidement. Sortez.

C'était une gifle. Une véritable gifle.

\- Espèce de petit con, je ne vous permets pas de... !

\- SORTEZ !

Il s'était redressé et désormais à quelques centimètres de son visage, le fusillait de son regard le plus noir. Le regard de Lily lorsqu'il l'avait blessé. Severus avala sa salive.

\- Très bien. Sachez, Potter, que je ne suis pas homme à être attiré par des petits cons dans votre genre, et certainement pas à tomber à vos pieds parce que le grand et _célèbre_ Harry Potter a décidé de faire de moi sa dernière lubie sexuelle. La prochaine fois que vous profitez de mon sommeil pour assouvir vos petits fantasmes ridicules et pervers, je vous... que dites-vous, déjà, chez les moldus ? Porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel, c'est bien cela ? Je suis certain que les journaux seront avides de cette information. Maintenant, restez hors de ma tête, Potter. Vous n'aimeriez pas ce que vous y trouveriez...

Sur ce, la porte claqua violemment derrière lui, laissant un silence de mort dans la pièce. Harry ne pleura pas. Pas tout de suite. Les tremblements parcoururent d'abord son corps puis il retomba lentement contre les oreillers, privé d'énergie. Derrière la porte, Snape écouta ses sanglots monter progressivement, étouffés par les oreillers. Il ferma les yeux, adossé contre la porte.

* * *

Voldemort était parti. Il n'y aurait plus jamais de guerre. Plus jamais de peur, plus jamais d'espoir à garder, que des lendemains vides de tous combats. Après tant de larmes versées cette nuit-là, seul dans sa chambre au terrier, Harry fixait les rayons pâles de la lune tombant sur les arbres au dehors. Il se sentait étrange, cette nuit là. Comme un déclic irrémédiable, quelque chose qui a définitivement dérapé pour ne jamais revenir. Le point de non retour. Harry se sentait vide. Vide de la guerre, vide de Voldemort, vide des Dursley et de leur insultes. Vide de ces repas qui emplissaient son estomac tous les jours, pas assez, trop, trop pour combler tous ces autres vides, tous ces autres repas manqués dont personne n'aurait jamais connaissance. Vide de Snape. Vide du seul être en ce monde qui pouvait le comprendre, et qui avait dépassé la porte de cette maison pour ne jamais revenir. Il n'y aurait plus de Poudlard, plus d'insultes pendant les cours de potion, plus de cours d'occlumentie ou de rêves dans lesquels refaire le passé. Et Harry ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, aimer de nouveau Ginny comme si de rien n'était, faire semblant que tout allait bien. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry écouta le silence à l'intérieur de lui, ce silence paisible et lumineux qui n'appartenait déjà plus à ce monde. Il appartenait à un train raté, sur un banc à côté de Dumbledore, avec la partie de Voldemort qui l'habitait en train de crier, recroquevillée dans un coin. Il ne se sentait même plus triste, seulement déjà parti. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Il aurait dû accepter le destin, partir, paisible, comme les autres, rejoindre Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius et ses parents...

Dans le silence de la maison endormie Harry se leva, rassembla ses affaires sur son lit, enfila ses vêtements, ne prit avec lui que sa baguette, la photo de ses parents, l'éclat de miroir de Sirius. En prenant sa cape, il fit tomber le livre du prince de sang-mêlé et le contempla un instant, interdit. Finalement il se pencha, le prit dans ses mains, hésita. Puis le glissa sous sa cape et, déposant un parchemin soigneusement plié sur sa valise fermée, quitta la chambre sans bruit. Sur le parchemin, on pouvait lire " A Hermione, A Ron, à tous les Weasley "

Il quitta le terrier sans réveiller qui que ce soit.

Dans sa chambre de la petite maison grise du quartier moldu où il vivait en dehors de Poudlard, Severus ouvrit soudainement les yeux, sans explication, au milieu de son sommeil, figé sur le matelas. Il sortait d'un cauchemar particulièrement perturbant, sans se rappeler quoi que ce soit. Juste... ce sentiment... cet abattement profond. Plus fort que tout, comme une sensation que la mort le...

_NON. _

Severus se redressa d'un seul coup, complètement réveillé à présent. Ce n'était pas de sa mort dont il était question, pas cette nuit. C'était celle de Potter. Jurant dans un sifflement hâtif, Severus repoussa les couvertures en même temps qu'il se levait pour enfiler ses vêtements par dessus sa tenue de nuit. Il enfila sa cape en même temps qu'il transplana au terrier. Loin d'être discret, il dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers alors que les portes s'ouvraient dans la maison, les " qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est qui ?" " Arthur, non, n'y va pas, on ne sait jamais, attend moi ! " " C'était quoi ce bruit maman ? " " Hermiiiione qu'est-ce qui se passe " " Ginny, tu restes où tu es ! " résonnaient autour de lui. Parfaitement indifférent au remue-ménage ambiant, Severus ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Harry tout à trac et débarqua dans la pièce d'un pas lourd, laissant la poignée arracher un bout du mur derrière lui. La chambre, vide. Les affaires parfaitement rangées sur le lit complètement fait. Le parchemin. "A Hermione, A Ron, à tous les Weasley "

Le cœur de Severus s'affola à un rythme incroyable, sa respiration devenant difficile et douloureuse, comme un point enfoncé dans son estomac. Il se rua sur la lettre, pressant le papier entre ses doigts tandis que derrière lui les Weasley s'amassaient.

\- Professeur Snape ?

\- Professeur Snape ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Harry ?

C'est la Molly, la première, qui entra dans la pièce pour lui poser la question. Severus sursauta au contact des mains de la femme se refermant soudain sur son avant-bras en avisant le lit dans un petit cri.

\- Où est-il ? Où est Harry ?

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, Snape tourna les talons, traversant la foule des Weasley rassemblés dans l'entrée et arrachant un petit cri à Ginny qu'il manqua renverser.

\- Professeur ! Professeur ! Severus ! Où est Harry, que se passe-t-il ?!

\- Quand je le saurais, je vous tiendrez au courant ! Cria-t-il en disparaissant dans un mouvement de baguette.

Que faisait-il là ? C'est par pur instinct que Severus avait transplané ici. L'instinct, ou un sentiment bien plus ancien, terreur qui lui nouait les tripes, pire que n'importe quoi, pire que de voir des gens se faire tuer de la main de Voldemort, pire que les tuer lui-même. Ca tournait tout autour et, s'écroulant à moitié contre une tombe Severus laissa échapper un souffle paniqué. Au cimetière froid et vide de Godric's Hollow, il pouvait bien l'avouer : Il était de nouveau des années en arrière, avec Lily, Lily qui allait mourir, Lily qui était déjà morte, à cause de lui, à cause de... et elle ne saurait jamais... _à quel point il l'aimait._

Dans un sursaut de terreur intérieur il se souvint de la lettre entre ses mains et l'arracha presque en l'ouvrant. Égoïstement, il n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser entre quelques autres mains que les siennes.

_Vous savez bien que les lettres ne sont pas vraiment mon point fort. Communiquer en règle général. Je m'excuse vraiment pour tous ceux que je blesserais. Je sais que Ron et Hermione comprendront. D'une certaine autre manière, je suis certain que toi aussi, Ginny, et toi aussi, George. Madame Weasley, je sais que vous ne comprendrez pas. Que vous allez vous effondrer. Je ne le veux pas... Je vous aime et je vous remercie d'avoir été là, de m'avoir accueilli dans votre famille. _

_Il y a certaines choses que je ne vous ai jamais dites. Que je n'ai jamais dites à personne, même pas à vous, Ron, Hermione. Des choses que j'ai laissé dans un placard, que j'ai fait semblant d'oublier chaque fois que je revenais à Poudlard. Je redevenais une sorte de célébrité, à mettre en vitrine ou à exterminer... Je vous aime de tout mon coeur. Mais j'étais juste un enfant qui avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie enfermé dans un placard à balai. Madame Weasley, ne pleurez pas. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouvez. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit... mais je suppose qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucune raison de me taire. J'aurais préféré être votre fils. J'aurais préféré passer des jours entiers à dégnomer votre jardin et à vous écoutez vous disputer avec Arthur, j'aurais préféré partager avec votre famille vos faibles moyens financiers et même vous donner tout mon argent que passer un seul jour à Privet Drive. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour rester ici pour toujours. Et si une part de moi est toujours restée distante... je vous demande pardon, mais je comprends aujourd'hui que c'est la part de moi qui vous en voudra toujours de m'avoir abandonné. La partie qui ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais là, comme si c'était normal, après avoir passé des semaines au mieux à pouvoir faire comme si je n'existais pas après avoir fait l'intégralité des corvées de la maison, au pire, enfermé dans une chambre avec un seul misérable repas par jour passé par une trappe. Une majorité d'entre vous, et je m'adresse à vous tous sans exception, savez ce que je vivais là-bas. Vous le saviez, vous le saviez et vous avez fermé les yeux, décidé à ma place ce qui était le mieux pour moi. Et après vous m'aimiez, vous m'aimiez à la folie, vous m'étouffiez et... et je voulais juste me sentir en sécurité pendant plus d'un mois en sursis. Je n'ai jamais compris, jamais, je prenais juste ce que je pouvais prendre, je me trompais moi-même, je ne __réfléchissais__ pas. _

_Pardon. Pardon de vous accabler. C'est juste... j'ai besoin de le dire, vous comprenez ? J'étais votre héros, mais j'étais surtout un instrument. Un instrument qui n'avait qu'un seul but : détruire Voldemort. Et maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus... Il y a quelque chose que je vous ai pas dit. J'avais le choix. Quand Voldemort m'a lancé l'Impardonnable et que j'ai vu Dumbledore, j'avais le choix. Et j'ai hésité... une part de moi ne voulait pas revenir. Ca a été ma première impulsion. Comme si... comme si je n'avais plus vraiment ma place parmi les vivants. Et une part de moi est restée là-bas. Je pourrais faire semblant, je le pourrais, comme toujours, me taire et continuer. J'y arrive plus. J'ai plus aucune raison de rester. _

_J'ai trop de mort à l'intérieur. C'est paisible et silencieux. Ce n'est pas un suicide, c'est une juste continuité. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas continuer. Je ne veux pas continuer sans Voldemort, sans... le reste. A reconstuire une vie qui n'a jamais existé. _

_Pardon. _

_Je vous aime, _

_Harry. _

Severus n'avez eu froid de cette façon là qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

_Vous le saviez, vous le saviez et vous avez fermé les yeux, décidé à ma place ce qui était le mieux pour moi._

Ce n'était plus pour Dumbledore, ce n'était plus pour Voldemort. Il ne courrait plus pour sauver le garçon qui a survécu, le fils haït de James Potter. Il courrait pour ce stupide Gryffondor qui avait eu l'audace, dans un rêve, de forcer sa porte pour lui crier ses excuses comme il lui aurait crié des insultes, il courrait pour un enfant enfermé dans un placard, il courrait pour un jeune homme qui s'était agenouillé devant lui contre ses ordres pour lui offrir, de force, un massage plus que bienvenu avant d'avoir l'audace de l'enjamber pour d'autres caresses plus lascives, pour un jeune homme qui avait partagé avec lui ses pensées les plus douteuses, les moins avouables. Harry Potter ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner maintenant, après l'avoir sauvé. Une panique sans nom envahi Snape alors qu'il courrait dans les rues de Godric's Hollow comme bien des années auparavant. Harry bloody Potter n'avait pas le droit de l'arracher des griffes de la mort ou ce qui y ressemblait fort pour y plonger lui-même juste après.

_Très bien. Sachez, Potter, que je ne suis pas homme à être attiré par des petits cons dans votre genre, et certainement pas à tomber à vos pieds parce que le grand et célèbre Harry Potter a décidé de faire de moi sa dernière lubie sexuelle. La prochaine fois que vous me touchez contre mon gré ou profitez de mon sommeil pour assouvir vos petits fantasmes ridicules et pervers, je vous... que dites-vus, déjà, chez les moldus ? Porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel ? Je suis certain que les journaux seront avides de cette information. Maintenant, restez hors de ma tête, Potter. Vous n'aimeriez pas ce que vous y verriez._

Était-ce un sanglot qui lui échappa ?

_Je ne veux pas continuer sans Voldemort, sans... le reste. _

Autrement dit, sans lui, Severus Snape. Harry Potter ne pouvait pas continuer sans le misérable bâtard haineux qu'il était. Harry Potter, le survivant, le héros qui avait détruit à jamais Voldemort, ne pouvait pas continuer sans lui, Snape, qui ne méritait même pas de vivre.

Il avait volé cette lettre qui ne lui était pas destiné comme il avait volé jadis la photo de Lily. Lily qui ne voulait pas de lui, qui n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Comme pour voler ce qui ne pourrait jamais lui appartenir.

Mais Harry voulait lui appartenir. Entêté qu'il était, ce stupide et trop jeune Gryffondor, à s'acharner auprès d'un monstre comme lui ! Et pourtant Severus l'avait blessé de la même façon qu'il avait blessé Lily avant lui. Et maintenant, Harry Potter avait peut-être, à cet instant même, disparu de la surface de la terre. Passer le restant de ses jours, qui lui paraissaient soudain interminablement longs, sans cet idiot de gamin, le terrifia soudain plus que toute autre perspective. Il n'y avait plus Voldemort pour se plonger dans la haine et le combat pour faire semblant d'oublier, plus d'autres personnes à haïr que lui-même. Alors, face au gouffre, la raison de Severus vacilla.

\- POTTER ! Hurla-t-il en franchissant la porte déjà défoncée de la vieille maison en ruine, Potter !

Oh, par Merlin, faites que son intuition soit bonne cette fois, faites qu'il soit toujours en vie... Il dévala les escaliers si vite qu'on l'aurait cru voler, un grand corbeau obscur ne touchant pas les marches. La porte de la vieille et première chambre d'Harry où Severus s'était trouvé bien des années en arrière rebondit contre le mur délabré. La vision le pétrifia sur place pendant une terrible seconde. La baguette près de sa main détendue, allongé sur le dos et la tête tombant de l'autre côté, Harry Potter reposait. Les deux avant-bras ouverts dans le sens de la longueur, baignant dans son propre sang.

\- Potter !

Un cri hystérique s'échappa des lèvres de Severus. Comme 17 ans auparavant il tomba presque à genoux au chevet de Potter et retourna automatiquement son visage vers lui en glissant une main derrière sa nuque. Son regard figé et semi-ouvert le percuta avec une violence telle qu'il faillit le lâcher, quand il sentit le pouls répondre sous ses doigts.

\- Potter ! Potter !

Le visage déformé par un rictus de rage féroce et noyé par des larmes acides, il noua d'un coup de baguette deux garots serrés autour de ses poignets et ses yeux heurtèrent douloureusement le livre du prince posé à côté de lui, trempant dans le sang - il avait dû le tenir avant de tomber dans l'inconscience - la photo de ses parents et un morceau de miroir à côté. Et cela blessa Severus plus que tout autre chose. Potter semblait à demi-conscient, aveugle. Son regard le traversait et son souffle était presque inexistant.

\- Potter, Potter, restez avec moi. Restez avec moi, vous m'entendez ? Harry !

Alors il le prit entre ses bras, comme il avait prit le corps de Lily, et transplana.

Il transplana chez lui, dans son atelier, renversant d'un coup de baguette l'intégralité du contenu de son bureau pour y allonger Potter sur le champ. Pas le temps d'aller à Poudlard, par une bonne idée d'aller à Sainte mangouste où à n'en point douter, il y aurait des journalistes avides et en gros titre le lendemain matin, une photo de Severus Snape avant que Cornelius Fudge n'ait eu le temps de faire l'annonce officielle de sa résurrection, portant dans ses bras le survivant plus si vivant que ça et les poignets ouverts. Le scoop officielle de l'année. _Severus Snape, héro de guerre à titre posthume et protecteur secret du célèbre Harry Potter, est revenu d'entre les morts, cette nuit, dans une ultime tentative de sauver le survivant suicidaire. Harry Potter s'est ouvert les veines ! Le survivant aurait-t-il du mal à survivre sans Voldemort ? Article de Rita Sceeter... _

\- Restez avec moi, Potter ! Hurla-t-il en défaisant nerveusement les garrots déjà trempés de sang pour diriger sa baguette dessus, Harry, restez avec moi !

Sa voix était haute, brutale et autoritaire, son visage crispé par la concentration, pas le moment de se laisser aller. Un râle à peine audible et caractéristique s'écoulait des lèvres entrouvertes d'Harry et ses yeux menaçaient de se fermer. Tout en s'activant autour du corps, lançant des accios d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, Severus le gifla.

\- Potter, je vous interdit de mourir, vous m'entendez ?! Battez-vous !

Il était rapide et efficace, comme personne, pas même Madame Pomfresh, n'était capable de l'être. Cependant, pas assez. Pas assez pour retenir ce corps trop pâle, déjà pris par les griffes de la mort. Il jura entre ses dents, les larmes s'écoulant malgré lui sur son visage durci par la colère. Il avait réussi à stopper l'hémorragie et à refermer les plaies en un temps recors, mais Potter avait besoin de sang. _Immédiatement._ Alors, en prononçant la formule qui transfuserait son sang à celui de Potter, Severus ferma les yeux.

Il était dans le noir. Et dans le noir complet, un placard. Autour, il y avait des voix, beaucoup trop de voix, des silhouettes imprécises et fugitives qui aboyaient des bribes dont Severus en saisissait parfois l'origine. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il ouvrit la porte du placard. Là, recroquevillé dans une marre de sang, Harry. Il était pâle et fragile et tremblait de façon névrotique, le corps replié sur lui-même, comme se protégeant de toute attaque extérieure. Severus s'agenouilla lentement et posa une main sur le corps frémissant.

\- Potter. Potter, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Potter sursauta, mais ne réagit pas. Severus n'était pas certain que le sang qui imbibait à présent sa robe soit du sang, ou bien des larmes. Il se pencha pour le forcer à se relever, ne prêtant aucune attention aux gesticulations du jeune homme.

\- Potter ! Potter, arrêtez de vous débattre, écoutez moi !

Mais tête penchée vers l'avant, visage caché par une masse de cheveux, il refusait d'obéir. Ses bras lui glissaient des mains comme des poissons gesticulants.

\- Harry ! Aboya-t-il d'un ton sévère en le giflant une fois encore.

Harry poussa un petit cri et releva la tête. Ses yeux vert noyés de larmes le percutèrent avec un tel éclat de vulnérabilité, tout son corps englué par un liquide rougeâtre qui glissait lentement vers le sol, hors de lui, que Severus frissonna. Mais ne s'écarta pas. La prise ferme autour de ses bras, la respiration féroce.

\- Potter.

Réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas, Harry éclata de rire.

\- Harry, Potter... faut vous décidez professeur. J'ai dit professeur ? Étrange. J'ai toujours dit Snape. Je devrais dire Severus, maintenant.

Severus tiqua, agacé, comme piégé dans un mauvais cauchemar.

\- Par Merlin, réveillez-vous ! Il faut vous battre !

Alors, Harry le transperça d'un regard étrange et luisant.

\- Pourquoi ?

Cette simple question le pétrifia sur place. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et ce fut finalement son cœur qui parla avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de mettre ses idées en place.

\- Pour moi.

\- Pour vous ? Répéta Harry dans un petit rire incrédule. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas de moi. Qu'avez-vous dit, déjà, la dernière fois ? " je ne suis pas homme à être attiré par des petits cons dans votre genre ? ". Alors, quoi, vous avez changé d'avis ? Vous n'êtes plus la dernière lubie sexuelle du célèbre survivant ?

Severus devait se concentrer très fort pour retenir la rage, pour se retenir de le gifler, de rouer de coups ce corps qui lui rappelait douloureusement les lumières à l'intérieur de lui, les lumières qu'il préférerait oublier. L'ombre était plus facile... plus douce, plus réconfortante... Mais tout ne dépendait que de cet instant, que des mots qu'il choisirait, que des gestes qu'il ferait.

Alors, lentement, il lâcha le bras d'Harry pour poser une main sur sa joue et, d'une douceur extrême, caressa de son pouce la peau sous ses doigts. Les paupières d'Harry vacillèrent. Son corps commença à trembler, sans que Severus ne puisse en déterminer la cause exacte.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris, Harry ? Susurra-t-il d'une voix bien différente et le regard noir noyé dans le vert, après avoir vu mes souvenirs, tu n'as pas encore compris ? Personne ne m'a jamais... aimé. Ni désiré, ni..._ je suis un monstre. _

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps le regard clair bien trop lucide fixé sur lui, il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Une larme s'échappa derechef de ses paupières crispées.

\- A l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Je suis un monstre. Une partie de moi est morte avec elle... Lily. Elle est morte à cause de moi, et je devrais maintenant avoir l'audace de souiller son seul enfant pour lequel elle a sacrifié sa vie ? _Ca fait trop mal, ça fait trop mal de... d'ouvrir la porte. _

Une main fraîche, sur sa joue. Harry le dévisageait si intensément que Severus, luttant contre le flot, sentit sa conscience vaciller.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas aller ? Murmura Harry en s'accrochant faiblement à son cou pour se relever vers lui, je pourrais... j'aurais pu...

Ses lèvres touchaient presque les siennes, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Sans s'approcher pour autant, Severus passa un bras derrière son dos pour le soutenir, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres entrouvertes qui s'approchaient.

\- ...Tellement... te donner.

Elles se posaient enfin sur les siennes lorsque le corps se relâcha d'un seul coup entre ses bras jusqu'à disparaître. La vision s'évanouit d'un seul coup et Severus, dans un gémissement, s'accrocha aux rebords de son bureau en revenant brusquement à la réalité. La transfusion sanguine marchait toujours et Severus se sentait vaciller. Harry était toujours aussi pâle, mais sa respiration régulière et son pouls devenu presque normal. Il ne l'arrêta pas.

* * *

Molly Weasley se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine depuis plus de deux heures. Assis à la table, Arthur avait renoncé depuis longtemps à calmer sa femme. Assis de l'autre côté de la table, Hermione, Ron et Ginny se tenaient les uns contre les autres, chacun avait le regard fixe et conservait une immobilité parfaite qui contrastait avec le mouvement constant de Molly.

\- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi serait-il partit comme ça, sans rien dire, sans même prendre ses affaires ?!

Hermione, hésitante, ouvrit la bouche sans que personne ne la voit.

\- Molly chérie... soupira Arthur, ça fait au moins cent fois que tu le répètes. Nous ne savons pas, d'accord ? Tu as entendu le professeur Snape, il s'en charge, nous pouvons bien lui faire confiance, non, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour Dumbledore ? Il faut juste attendre et...

\- Il y avait une lettre, Arthur ! _Une lettre ! _Le professeur Snape l'a prise juste avant que je ne rentre dans la pièce, j'en suis sure ! Enfin ! Vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous ?!

Elle parcourut du regard l'assistance livide et silencieuse.

\- Molly chérie, aucun de nous n'a...

\- MAIS JE _SAIS _QUE JE L'AI VU, ARTHUR ! Hurla la femme, hystérique. Dans quelles situations... laisse-t-on... des lettres avec des affaires rangées comme ça, d'après toi ... !

Sa voix se perdit en une suite de sanglots indistincts et Arthur se leva une énième fois pour la prendre contre lui.

\- Voyons, voyons, chérie, ne dis pas ça, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'Harry en arrive a de telles extrémités, non ?

\- Tu vois, tu y as pensé aussi, tu y as pensé, Arthur ! Sanglota la femme dans les bras de son mari, peut-être qu'il est...

\- ARRÊTEZ ! Hurla soudain Hermione d'une voix digne de Mcgonagall en se levant d'un bond, faisant sursauter tout le monde sans exception, arrêtez, tous les deux !

Molly et Arthur se tournèrent chacun dans sa direction, éberlués. Ron se leva à son tour pour enrouler de ses bras les épaules tremblantes d'Hermione.

\- 'Mione... qu'est-ce qui se passe, enfin ?

Au bord des larmes, Hermione se mordit les lèvres, le regard résolument fixe.

\- Si Harry a... si Harry a su que... c'est parce que... _Harry est amoureux du professeur Snape ! _Lâcha-t-elle d'un seul coup, les yeux fermés comme pour éviter de se prendre la vague qui ne manquera pas de s'abattre sur elle dans quelques instants. Et, de fait, les cris résonnèrent tous en même temps :

\- HEIN ?!

\- QUOI ?!

\- _ENFIN, _HERMIONE !

\- Hermione, voyons, ajouta Arthur, mi-anxieux mi-sévère. De quoi parles-tu ?

Acculée par Ginny qui, debout et l'air furieux, la fusillait du regard, Hermione cacha son visage entre ses mains, secouant résolument la tête de droite à gauche.

\- PARLE, HERMIONE ! Hurla Ginny, violente.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Renchérit Ron en attirant Hermione à lui.

Mais la jeune fille se dégagea doucement pour faire face à Ginny, les joues trempées de larmes.

\- Ginny, je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Harry et le professeur Snape communiquaient en rêves par l'occlumentie et Harry avait peur qu'on le prenne encore pour un fou alors, il n'a rien dit... jusqu'à ce que Snape lui demande de venir le sauver... J'étais... réveillée, alors... je suis descendue ici et j'étais là quand il a voulu partir, alors... il m'a dit toute la vérité. Ginny, je suis...

Ginny la gifla brutalement avant de faire volte-face et de dévaler les escaliers. Molly et Arthur ne trouvèrent même pas la force de crier. Figés, ils semblaient avoir du mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Ron cria après sa sœur avant d'inspecter la joue d'Hermione et de prendre la jeune fille en larmes contre lui. Molly se dégagea des bras de son mari pour avancer vers la table, livide.

\- Alors... Harry a voulu se... _en finir... _parce que... le professeur Snape ne partageait pas ses... _sentiments_ ? Essaya-t-elle de comprendre, ayant du mal elle-même à prononcer ces mots.

Contre Ron, Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit ces derniers jours. Harry ne s'est plus confié à moi après, mais je sais que le professeur Snape ne se souvenait de rien de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Et quand il est parti à la recherche d'Harry, rappelez-vous, il a dit Harry, pas Potter, et j'ai vu la pensine dans sa chambre avant que Madame Pomfresh ne la ramène. Je pense que...

A l'étage, il y eut un cri soudain - un cri de Ginny. Ils sursautèrent et d'un seul élan se précipitèrent dans les escaliers. Il n'eurent cependant pas le temps de monter plus avant. Un claquement de porte furieux retentit une seconde fois. Là, dans les escaliers, livide et droit, rigide même, se tenait Severus Snape. Son regard monta jusqu'à rencontrer celui de Molly Weasley qui poussa un couinement incontrôlable en saisissant la main d'Arthur.

\- Je viens de déposer Monsieur Potter dans sa chambre. Il est hors de danger mais toujours inconscient, il faut le laisser se reposer.

Madame Weasley semblait hésiter entre avancer et reculer, ce qui donnait un air particulier à sa démarche.

\- C'est pour vous, acheva Snape en tendant à Molly le parchemin froissé et ensanglanté - ses propres mains n'étaient toujours pas tout à fait nettes de taches de sang. Pardon de l'avoir prise.

En se penchant en avant pour tendre le morceau de parchemin, il vacilla dangereusement et Hermione et Arthur, d'un élan commun, s'avancèrent pour le soutenir. Severus sursauta au contact, se dégageant pour s'accrocher à la rampe bancale des escaliers.

\- Professeur Snape, est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Hermione tandis que derrière eux, indifférente à ce qui se passait, Molly parcourrait à toute allure le parchemin des yeux, soutenue par Arthur qui lisait gravement derrière son épaule.

\- Ca va, s'agaça l'homme, pourtant à deux doigts de s'écrouler complètement, le regard fuyant. J'ai dû lui donner... beaucoup de sang.

\- Enfin ! S'exclama soudain Ron, comme oubliant à qui il s'adressait, vous auriez pu nous demander, nous aurions tous...

\- Potter est O négatif, le coupa Snape en faisant un effort visiblement difficile pour se redresser - et le rester. A ma connaissance, je suis le seul à partager avec lui le même groupe sanguin.

Hermione le fixa, atterrée.

\- Professeur, vous ne connaissez quand même pas nos...

\- Vous êtes AB +. Et Monsieur Weasley, A-. N'ayez pas l'air si choquée, Miss Granger, vu le nombre d'ennuis dans lequel vous trois vous mettez en permanence, j'ai établi votre groupe sanguin dès votre première année. Il se trouve que par un malencontreux concours de circonstances qui s'est révélé très utile aujourd'hui, j'ai le même que Monsieur Potter.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Molly, la lettre dans sa main tombante, le fixait d'un air absent.

\- Vous pouvez tous aller vous coucher, conclut le maître des potions. Je dois rester éveillé pour le surveiller, mais il est parfaitement hors de danger.

Hermione voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

\- Allez, les enfants, pressa Arthur en les poussant tous légèrement pour les encourager à monter, y compris sa femme, vous avez entendu. Harry est hors de danger, on retourne se coucher.

Ils dépassèrent Severus qui resta là, immobile dans les escaliers. Il savait qu'ils allaient aller vérifier dans la chambre, et que Molly ne pourrait sans doute pas même ajouter une couverture au jeune homme déjà parfaitement couvert. Mais il ne détourna même pas la main posée sur la rampe d'escalier, il ne tourna pas la tête pour les voir ressortir, le regarder, comme étonnés de l'humanité dont il faisait preuve.

* * *

La maison était parfaitement silencieuse lorsque deux heures plus tard, Molly se glissa à tâtons dans la chambre d'Harry où Severus, assis sur une chaise contre le mur face au lit, ne luttait même plus contre le sommeil. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, tournant automatiquement la tête vers la femme qui jeta un bref regard au lit avant de le dévisager d'un drôle d'air, hésitant, timide et presque inquiet.

\- Professeur Snape - il était étrange que la femme ne l'ait jamais appelé autrement malgré leur différence d'âge, comme si elle s'assimilait automatiquement à ses enfants – il nous reste de la soupe et un peu de rôtis, en bas. Ou peut-être préférez-vous un chocolat chaud, un verre de quelque chose ? Nous avons bien quelques bierraubeurres qui traînent quelque part, vous devez être...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Les cernes violettes, le teint blanc et tiré, Snape avait l'air plus qu'épuisé. Il regarda la femme, sincèrement décontenancé, et trop épuisé pour réfléchir à une réponse cohérente. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant et devant le regard trop maternelle de la femme, détourna la tête en déglutissant.

\- Je vous remercie, Madame Weasley, je ne pense pas que...

\- Je suppose qu'Harry pourra se passer de votre surveillance pendant quelques heures, Severus, le coupa Molly. Allez, venez, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces.

S'il y avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire avec Molly Weasley, c'est qu'elle ne s'encombrait absolument pas de certaines convenances sociales. Ainsi, le fait qu'il soit un homme adulte anciennement mangemort qui n'avait inspiré que la haine et le dégoût la plupart de sa vie et qui, à peine deux mois auparavant, était encore considéré comme un traître abominable en ces lieux mêmes, ne semblait pas l'empêcher de le traiter aussi sévèrement qu'un de ses propres enfants. Ce qui, en quelque sorte, lui rappelait étrangement Dumbledore. Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, ou peut-être par pur instinct ( personne ne pouvait réellement tenir tête à Molly Weasley. Cette petite femme à l'allure sympathique et rondouillette avait tué Bellatrix Lestrange. _Bellatrix Lestrange. _), Severus se leva pour suivre la femme hors de la pièce. Refermant doucement la porte derrière lui dans un dernier regard, il descendit les escaliers derrière elle et rentra à sa suite dans la cuisine, raide et particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Je vais vous faire quelque chose qui devrait vous remettre d'aplomb. Vous avez une mine épouvantable.

S'asseyant à la table, Severus grimaça.

\- Oui, on me l'a dit deux ou trois fois au cours de ma vie... répliqua-t-il d'un ton anodin et lourd de sous-entendus.

En s'activant autour des casseroles, Molly se retourna brièvement pour lui lancer un sourire mi figue mi raisin et il se força à esquisser quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire, peu enclin à déclencher les foudres de Molly Weasley.

\- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir. C'est à cause de la lettre ? Pardonnez-moi, je l'ai... _lu. _

La femme eut un étrange petit haussement d'épaule. Un reniflement.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il se passait des choses pas claires, là-bas ! Mais, vous voyez, ce n'était pas vraiment mon fils, de quel droit aurais-je pu prétendre, et puis Dumbledore... Mais apprendre que mon petit aurait préféré ... il avait l'air heureux d'être ici quand il venait mais, vous voyez, je n'aurais jamais pensé... Oh, par Merlin. Passons à autre chose.

Il y eut un bruit de casserole et tandis que bouteilles et ingrédients divers volaient au dessus du poêle, elle lui lança un regard, baguette en main. Il y eut un court silence, pas foncièrement gênant, en fait, il y avait quelque chose de paisible au son des ustensiles de cuisines dans le silence.

\- Ca n'a pas dû être facile, lança la femme d'une voix basse, bien différente de celle qu'elle utilisait en temps normal et Severus releva la tête dans un haussement de sourcil. De garder cette couverture pendant si longtemps...

Il grimaça, peu enclin à aborder le sujet. Molly ne le regardait pas. Elle continuait tranquillement à s'activer autour de la casserole, dos tourné.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça a dû être, de rester auprès de _lui _pendant tout ce temps, et faire semblant de...

Elle frissonna. Severus l'observa un moment avant de lentement détacher les lèvres.

\- Non, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et dénuée d'intonations.

Il y eut un autre silence.

\- Mais ce n'était pas le pire, ajouta-t-il, regrettant instantanément d'avoir dit ça.

Molly lui lança un autre regard, un regard étrange, inhabituel, d'une compassion hésitante.

\- Non. J'imagine que ça ne devait pas être évident de... de supporter les insultes de ceux pour lesquels vous vous battiez tous les jours.

Severus pâli plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà et ils détournèrent tous les deux la tête.

Enfin, Molly déposa devant lui un grand bol de porridge et une tasse d'un liquide lacté dont elle s'était servi une tasse également. Elle s'installa en face de lui.

\- Vous êtes un homme courageux, Severus Snape, confessa-t-elle d'un ton tout à fait sérieux avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de demander de quoi il s'agissait ou même de la remercier. Un courage que peu d'entre nous possède.

Il resta muet, dévisageant intensément la femme sans qu'on ne puisse deviner s'il voulait la remercier ou l'insulter pour avoir osé le complimenter. Elle haussa les épaules, buvant une gorgée.

\- Vous n'aimez certainement pas ça, que je vous le dise, je sais. Mais je voulais vous remercier. Pour mes enfants, pour Harry, pour...

Sa voix se brisa et elle regarda dans le vague un instant, les lèvres serrées, luttant visiblement contre les larmes. Severus avança la main comme dans un réflexe, la recula. S'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Mes sincères condoléances. Pour votre fils.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Severus prit la tasse quasi brûlante entre ses mains pour en boire une gorgée. Personne n'avait cuisiné pour lui depuis longtemps, en fait... personne n'avait jamais cuisiné pour lui de cette façon-là, de plein gré. C'était une sorte de lait de poule qui sentait la cannelle, les épices, le sucre et l'alcool - sans doute du whisky. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la brûlure délicieuse coulant le long de sa trachée, revigorante. Il n'avait pas réalisé en avoir autant besoin avant de commencer à boire. Il saisit avidement la cuillère, perdant toute prestance sous l'état de faiblesse intense qu'il avait retenu jusqu'à présent. Molly esquissa un sourire absent, les mains autour de sa tasse.

\- Vous auriez pu mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le sauver.

Réalisant être littéralement en train de dévorer le repas improvisé de Mme Weasley, il s'essuya la bouche, son mouvement se figeant légèrement.

\- Je _suis_ mort pour le sauver, rectifia-t-il.

Il eut un rictus pour lui-même. Il était étonnement facile, presque jouissif, en fait, de dire la vérité dans cette cuisine qui, il en était sûr, avait dû entendre son lot d'insultes à son encontre.

\- Il n'est plus le survivant, fit alors observer Madame Weasley d'un drôle de ton, le regard perçant fixé sur lui d'une façon inhabituelle, Voldemort n'est plus - Severus frissonna à ce nom, fermant brièvement les yeux - vous n'avez plus aucune raison de vous sacrifier pour lui. Il n'est plus utile à personne. Et tout le monde sait à quel point vous le haïssez. Alors, pourquoi risquer votre vie pour lui ?

Severus but plusieurs petites gorgées avant de reposer sa tasse vide autour de laquelle sa main se serra. Ses jointures étaient livides.

\- Vous êtes comme lui, réalisa alors Molly. Vous êtes exactement comme lui, vous ne pensiez pas survivre à tout ça. Le monde veut avancer, veut oublier, mais vous, Severus Snape, vous ne pourrez jamais avancer et cela vous terrifie et, Harry... Harry est la seule chose qui vous rattache encore à la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait avancé ses mains pour toucher les siennes, son regard plongé dans le sien avec un amour tel qu'il lui faisait mal et il eut un frémissement incontrôlable en bondissant hors de la chaise.

\- Merci pour le porridge, Madame Weasley, coupa-t-il abruptement avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

* * *

Chapitre terminé !

Dites moi ce vous en pensez, une belle journée à vous !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Merci à tous pour vos si gentilles reviews ! La fin devrait arriver plus vite qu'on ne le pense car on en est à plus de la moitié.

Je pense à rajouter un épilogue... j'en ai envie et j'ai envie de poser les choses un peu pour eux à la fin de cette histoire assez tourmentée.

**A Emi** **:** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, et pour me suivre dans cette histoire ! ( et les autres ;-) ) ça compte beaucoup pour moi, alors merci.

**A Babylon** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Après ton commentaire, j'ai changé le résumé. Je ne suis pas très forte en résumé. Te convient-il comme ça ? Si tu as des conseils, n'hésites pas ! :) Et désolé de te décevoir mais je n'écrirais pas directement la réaction de Snape, disons qu'elles sont semées un peu partout dans la fic.

**A tous ceux qui sont intéressés par Blind :** Je viens de recevoir mes exemplaires ce matin, et en toute honnêteté, ça n'a pas été facile du tout mais ils sont magnifiques ! Je vais mettre la couverture en photo de profil, intéressés contactez-moi si vous voulez une photo de la couverture/résumé ou simplement pour des infos. C'est une réécriture de ma fanfiction Sheriarty Ne s'aimer que la nuit, que j'ai effacé ( pour des raisons évidentes ) mais si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous voudraient lire la fanfiction originale, je vous l'enverrais par mail ou autre. Vous pouvez me trouver également sur Facebook et Instagram, au même nom, Magali Dequiret ( magali_dequiret sur insta, ainsi que mon compte modèle et mon compte photographe - je suis photographe et écrivaine professionnelle, peintre et modèle à mes heures perdues )

Merci beaucoup pour me soutenir et pour suivre cette histoire ! Si vous aimez Supernatural, restez connectés car une fanfiction Wincest suivra celle-ci.

* * *

Severus referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, comme si Madame Weasley allait le poursuivre dans les escaliers pour lui crier ses quatre vérités. Il se sentait un peu mieux, mais terriblement épuisé. En soupirant, il regarda le lit et Harry allongé sur le dos, immobile et pâle, trop pâle. Si ce n'est la respiration régulière qui soulevait sa poitrine, on aurait pu le croire mort. Il donna un coup de baguette au vieux fauteuil étalé dans un coin qui se posa sagement près du lit et tomba presque évanoui dessus avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et profond.

* * *

Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui le tira du sommeil, c'était un réveil net et lucide, l'instant d'avant, l'instant d'après, le rêve puis la réalité. Dans la chambre claire d'une lumière blanche, pâle et stridente qui allumait le moindre recoin d'ombre, Harry face à lui était toujours allongé sur le lit. Son regard interdit fixé sur lui. Severus eut à peine un frissonnement en s'éveillant, plus un sursaut, comme lorsqu'on est dérangé par un insecte au cœur d'un rêve. L'air pénétra d'un seul coup ses poumons, trop d'un seul coup. Il resta là, dénué d'expression, à regarder Harry qui le regardait. Il y eut comme un instant de flottement, avant qu'une colère froide, brutale et douloureuse ne lui soulève le cœur. Ses yeux s'amincirent, ses lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ne former qu'une ligne pâle. La rage soulevait sa poitrine et ses doigts se crispaient autour du vieux cuir des accoudoirs. Harry ne bougeait pas. Ne semblait même pas respirer. Seuls ses yeux, un peu trop luisants, trahissaient peut-être une émotion indéfinissable. Il y eut un long silence. Sans doute était-ce encore l'aube, d'ailleurs, malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle Severus s'était couché. Il devait n'avoir dormi qu'à peine quelques heures, parce que le soleil semblait encore bien bas malgré les nuages qui persisteraient sans doute toute la journée. Pas un seul bruit dans la maison branlante des Weasley. Chacun se réfugiait dans le sommeil pour palier à l'enfer de la vielle. Et eux, ils étaient là, à se dévisager dans un silence presque morbide. Morbide, oui. C'était le mot. Les lèvres de Severus tremblaient, très légèrement. De rage ? Lorsque Harry parla, sa voix était rauque, et étonnamment normale, comme la voix de quelqu'un qui aurait pu mourir ; et n'était pas mort.

\- Vous avez envie de me frapper.

Ce n'était pas une accusation, ni une bravade, ni rien de ce genre. Juste une constatation. Neutre. A laquelle Severus ne répondit pas. Ses mains frissonnaient imperceptiblement.

\- Vous pouvez, dit seulement Harry, du même ton neutre, sans détourner les yeux.

Pusi il tourna lentement la tête vers le plafond, et alors seulement Severus vit une larme s'écouler simplement, comme si elle était retenue jusqu'alors par l'inclinaison.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez ... ?

Il soupira intérieurement, entre le ricanement et le soupir.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vous. Comment vous avez su ?

Severus ne répondit pas. Il regarda une larme de plus rouler, sans rien troubler sur ce visage pâle.

\- Vous l'avez su. Comme je l'ai su. N'est-ce pas ?

Silence. Harry déglutit.

\- Dites quelque chose.

Severus se mordit les lèvres et Harry tourna la tête vers lui pour le dévisager de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, un léger frisson parcouru ses sourcils.

\- S'il vous plait, _dites quelque chose._

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Tout, tout ce qu'il avait retenu depuis la veille, tout venait maintenant, maintenant que ces yeux le regardaient et qu'ils auraient pu ne plus jamais le faire. Et tout son être lui hurlait de le lui faire payer. Il avait voulu se taire pour toujours ? Alors, ce n'est que le silence qu'il obtiendrait. Il se leva brusquement, le descendant d'un regard glacial, et se dirigea à pas rapides vers la sortie, quand Harry s'écria "non!" en se levant du lit. Il trébucha à moitié, manqua s'écrouler, se rattrapa à lui et ils se seraient affalés tous les deux contre la porte si Severus ne s'était pas retenu.

_Pardon_, murmura Potter contre lui, les deux bras passés autour de sa taille - et Severus mit un instant à réaliser que sa voix était dans sa tête, _me laisse pas, je t'en supplie, me laisse pas. Je voulais pas te blesser, d'accord ? Je voulais blesser personne. Je voulais juste en finir. Tu comprends ? Juste... en finir. C'est tout._

Severus leva la main, comme pour la mettre sur celles de Potter, se ravisa.

\- Lâchez-moi.

_Non. _

\- Lâchez-moi, Potter. Immédiatement.

Il y avait tellement de dégoût dans sa voix. Comme avant, exactement comme avant. Harry s'accrochait - non pas d'ailleurs que Severus ne soit pas amplement capable de se dégager.

_Je te lâcherai pas. Jamais. _

\- Cessez de me parler dans ma tête, Potter !

_Je préférais quand tu me parlais dans ma tête. Je préférais quand tu étais mort. Au moins, on pouvait parler. C'était pas toujours facile, mais on y arrivait. Tu te souviens ? Cette sensation. Juste nous deux. Tu me suppliais de continuer. C'était tellement bon. _

Severus crispa la mâchoire, serra les points.

\- Arrêtez.

_Je me rappelle de ta voix, le ton exact que tu avais. Ce n'est pas parce que tu me désirais en particulier. Tu en avais besoin, ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas grave, je t'en veux pas, tu en avais besoin, et moi aussi, j'en avais besoin. Je veux juste te faire du bien, Severus. D'accord ? C'est tout ce que je veux. Te faire du bien. Tu penses que tu ne le mérites pas ? Que je me moque de toi ? _

Il y eut un silence, un douloureux silence.

\- Dernière chance, Potter.

_Dernière chance de quoi ? De survivre ? Tu es le seul être en ce monde de qui je ne craindrais jamais rien. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Severus. C'est dingue, je sais que c'est dingue. Tu sais bien que je l'ai pensé, que je t'ai haït, tu l'as vu dans ma tête, et j'en suis désolé, tellement désolé. Mais ça a changé. Tu ne peux pas dire que pour toi non plus, ça n'a pas changé. Je ne te croirais pas. Je t'ai vu tel que tu étais, tu m'as laissé te voir comme ça. Tu m'as laissé prendre soin de toi, tu m'as laissé t'enjamber et te faire jouir. Tu le voulais et tu en avais besoin. C'est ce à quoi je pense tous les soirs. Je revois ton visage, je t'entends gémir, je sens encore ton sexe dur frotter contre le mien, et je me touche jusqu'à en avoir mal. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. J'ai peur mais j'y peux rien. C'est toi et personne d'autre._

Severus demeura longuement à fixer la porte devant lui, parfaitement inaccessible.

_Vous n'aurez jamais rien à craindre de moi, Potter._

Et sans rien ajouter, il se dégagea et sortit de la pièce. Harry tomba à quatre pattes sur le plancher. "Vous n'aurez jamais rien à craindre de moi, Potter." _Vous._

* * *

Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent. Il régnait au terrier comme un calme insupportable, comme si personne n'osait vraiment lui parler. Ginny l'évitait consciencieusement, Madame Weasley l'entourait deux fois plus qu'avant et Ron et Hermione, tout en prudence, faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un jour, deux semaines après sa tentative de suicide, Harry fit sa valise, remercia tout le monde et sans donner plus d'explications que ça, s'en alla. Il retourna au seul endroit (provisoire et familier ) auquel il pensa, c'est à dire le chaudron baveur. Il paya une chambre, sans même savoir s'il y resterait la nuit suivante. Étalé sur le lit, dans cette chambre impersonnelle et vide de toute présence, il fixa le plafond avant de se recroqueviller sur lui même, l'esprit vide. _Vide. _Ca faisait longtemps, maintenant, qu'il se sentait vide. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il s'empara d'un parchemin, de sa plume et écrivit :

_Severus, je suis parti de chez les Weasley. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller ensuite. Je n'ai pas envie de reprendre Poudlard, je ne sais même pas si tu y es, toi. Je ne pense pas. Peut-être n'as-tu pas envie de te confronter à tout ça. De supporter les regards, d'être encore entre ces murs qui ont tant vu, et en même temps où aller d'autre... n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que comme moi, tu te sens aussi vide ? C'est comme si tout était sans importance. Moi, je me sens vide. Et ta présence dans mes rêves me manque. Même t'entendre me hurler après me manque. Mais je suis trop triste pour fantasmer ta voix langoureuse et âpre cingler mon nom de cette façon si particulière dont seul toi a le secret. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu es mon ultime ancrage. Je me sens tellement seul. Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé, si c'est pour me garder dans le silence ? _

Il resta là, sceptique face à son parchemin. Finalement, il le laissa ouvert sur le bureau et alla sa coucher sans même regarder l'heure, sans même manger.

* * *

Il était plus de midi, 12:13 exactement, lorsque des coups nets et rapides à la porte le réveillèrent d'un seul coup. Ca faisait trois jours - ou quatre ? - qu'il était ici. Après un sommeil lourd, profond et épuisant, qui ressemblait à un coma, Harry sursauta violemment en se levant du lit et pris de vertige, s'écroula par terre. Lorsqu'il voulut dire "oui", seul un croassement sortit de sa bouche et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lancer à voix haute :

\- Oui, j'arrive !

Il se précipita au travers de la pièce, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux gonflés par le sommeil et les larmes, ouvrit violemment la porte en se préparant à lancer une tirade d'insultes et...

\- ... Professeur Mcgonagall ?!

\- Potter, salua la femme d'un air parfaitement neutre malgré le regard scrutateur qu'elle lui lança en guise d'inspection. Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

Il baissa les yeux et s'écarta pour laisser la femme rentrer dans la pièce. Elle eut la gentillesse de ne faire aucun commentaire sur l'état de la chambre, la valise à moitié défaite, le bordel monstrueux. Fermant la porte derrière lui en regardant la femme, de dos, droite, les mains croisées devant elle, inspecter les rideaux fermés, il haussa les épaules et éclata d'un rire nerveux.

\- Vous vous dites qu'Harry Potter est tombé bien bas, c'est ça ?

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit comme un enfant prit en faute, n'osant lever les yeux. Inutile de chercher à ranger, à refaire le lit ou à aérer. de toute façon, quelle importance ? Elle avait déjà tout vu.

\- Potter, dit-elle d'un ton bien différent, presque tendre et en même temps contenu.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'était pas rentrée depuis à peine une minute, ils ne s'étaient même pas dit bonjour, et il était incapable de la regarder.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je...

\- Taisez-vous, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec en lançant quelques petits coups de baguette à travers la pièce.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent, les fenêtres aussi, les vêtements rangés dans la valise et le lit fait.

\- Je vous attends en bas pour déjeuner. Lavez-vous, habillez-vous et descendez.

Harry descendit au chaudron baveur après une bonne douche, le plus correctement habillé qu'il le put. Au moins, propre - comme si ça pouvait changer les choses. Il s'assit en face de la directrice de Poudlard, mal à l'aise. Le dévisageant d'un air sévère, elle força devant lui un verre de jus de citrouille, du thé, un grand bol de porridge et des taots.

\- Mangez.

Il ne se fit pas prier. A vrai dire, il était mort de faim, et de fatigue, et n'avait pas la force de lutter contre quoi que ce soit. Elle attendit qu'il cesse d'avaler à toute vitesses les premières cuillères - en vérité, la moitié de son bol - pour prendre la parole. Elle-même buvait tranquillement son thé aromatisé d'un nuage de lait.

\- Bon, Potter. Quel est le problème avec le professeur Snape ?

Il faillit s'étouffer avec son porridge et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille en lançant un coup d'oeil affolé à la femme. _Par Merlin, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle y allait par quatre chemins._

\- Mon problème avec le professeur Snape ? Répéta-t-il, feignant parfaitement l'incrédulité - à vrai dire, la surprise en soi qu'elle lui pose cette question aussi directement était telle qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de feindre quoi que ce soit.

Elle poussa un court soupir agacé.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de jouer à ça avec moi, Potter ! Si vous estimez encore que me mentir est la meilleure solution, alors je en vois pas ce que je fais encore ici, à essayer de vous nourrir comme un enfant de trois ans qui refuse de manger !

Gêné, Harry jeta un bref regard aux alentours. Il n'y avait presque personne sur les tables et la plupart s'en moquaient, mais les yeux, au comptoir, le scrutaient intensément. Il soupira, fixant obstinément les toasts dans l'assiette qu'il se mit à triturer du bout des doigts, toute envie de manger à présent envolée.

\- Est-ce que vous en aviez quelque chose à faire, de la vérité, quand j'étais chez les Dursley ?

C'était sorti tout seul, plus sincère, plus froidement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il y eut un silence, un mouvement léger de la part de Mcgonagall. Il ne la vit pas cligner plusieurs fois des paupières, ses lèvres se serrant imperceptiblement et ses mains se crispant autour de la hanse de sa tasse.

\- Potter... commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Revêche, il releva la tête vers elle, toute gêne envolée. C'était encore là, palpitant, presque jamais apparent, mais il suffisait que quelqu'un veuille s'approcher trop près, et là, la rage faisait surface. De plus en plus vive au fur et à mesure des années. Intense, à présent que tout était terminé. Peut-être parce qu'il leur en voulait, de s'approcher trop près, quand ils ne l'avaient pas fait. C'était le deal implicite depuis toutes ces années : ne rien dire, dire que tout allait bien, toujours mentir, parce qu'il était seul. Ils le savaient, au fond de lui Harry le savait. Ils étaient au courant. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire alors, le deal était de se taire. Mais un jour, est-ce un jour précis d'ailleurs, Harry avait réalisé qu'ils auraient pu faire quelque chose. Et que ne rien faire avait été un choix.

\- Ils ne me frappaient pas, la coupa-t-il d'un ton neutre, comme s'il parlait des résultats de quiddich, en tout cas, pas Vernon ni Pétunia. Dudley, ça lui arrivait souvent. En fait, je lui ai servi de punching-ball pendant toute mon enfance. Vous savez que j'ai grandi dans un placard ? Dumbledore vous l'avez dit, non, puisque c'était marqué sur l'enveloppe qu'il m'avait envoyé ? Puis ils m'ont enfermé dans la chambre, enfin la deuxième chambre de Dudley, vous savez, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix faut dire, après ce que je sois officiellement devenu un monstre dangereux en rentrant à Poudlard. Ils avaient construit tout un système de verrous, et des barreaux aux fenêtres, et une trappe aussi, un truc ingénieux, un peu comme pour les animaux, par laquelle ils me donnaient à manger, parfois, quand ça leur chantait, une fois par jour si j'avais de la chance. Je gardais mes gâteaux d'anniversaire que m'envoyait la mère de Ron sous une latte de plancher pour pouvoir manger en cachette. Ca c'est quand j'étais puni et j'étais puni la plupart du temps, sinon, je pouvais sortir pour faire le ménage, et le jardinage, et la maison complète et quand j'avais terminé je pouvais manger un peu si j'avais bien fait mon boulot. Quand ils invitaient des gens, je devais rester enfermé là haut, à... c'est quoi, déjà ? Ah, oui. Faire comme si je n'existais pas. Je devais le répéter devant eux, vous le saviez ? _Je serais dans ma chambre, et je ferais comme si je n'existais pas._

Elle était là, figée, impassible, et il ne détournait pas le regard du sien. Il enchaîna avant qu'elle puisse prendre la parole.

\- En fait, avant de rencontrer la mère de Ron, personne ne m'avait jamais pris dans les bras. C'est presque amusant, dit comme ça, ça parait impossible, hein ? Mais c'est la vérité. Personne ne m'avait jamais touché avec autrement que du dégoût avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Et après... après je suis devenu une sorte de célébrité et finalement, j'étais encore un monstre, un truc incompréhensible qu'on ne peut pas toucher. Est-ce que vous étiez au courant, professeur ? Je veux savoir. Est-ce que vous étiez au courant ?

Elle le dévisageait, droite, livide et interdite. Ses yeux clairs prisonniers des yeux verts, furieux et assassins.

\- Je... j'ai... j'ai moi-même observé les Dursley, avant de vous y envoyer. J'avais fortement déconseillé à Albus de vous mettre là-bas, je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre et...

\- Et c'était à lui de prendre les décisions, alors vous n'avez pas insisté. M'espionnez-vous, professeur, pendant toutes ces années ? Vous, ou quelqu'un d'autre, Mrs Fidge vous tenait au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda intensément, avec tendresse, pendant quelques instants.

\- Oui, Potter, j'étais au courant. Pas de tout, mais, j'étais au courant.

Il eut une sorte de rire en baissant aussitôt la tête, ne pouvant retenir la brûlure qui lui piqua le nez jusqu'à ce que l'humidité envahisse ses yeux. Son poing sur la table se serra. Il releva la tête, le visage froid, les yeux humides.

\- Alors, j'emmerde le professeur Snape. Je vous emmerde, si vous croyez que je vous dois une seule vérité, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, exactement ? A quel point Harry Potter est devenu un dépravé ? A quel point le survivant est pathétiquement tombé amoureux de la seule et unique ignoble chauve-souris des cachots ? Demandez-lui vous-même.

Sa vulgarité ne la fit même pas sursauter. Elle était blanche, et parfaitement immobile.

\- Merci pour le déjeuner, professeur, mais je n'ai pas faim.

Sur ce, il se leva brusquement pour courir presque vers les escaliers, tant son pas était sec et rapide. A présent, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, mais il s'en moquait.

\- Potter ! S'écria Mcgonagall en se dressant sur sa chaise. Harry !

Elle se leva prestement et le poursuivit dans les escaliers. Il ouvrait la porte lorsque la femme, d'un coup de baguette sec, la referma violemment, le temps de parcourir d'un pas furieux les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Alors, adossé contre la porte, Harry sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et son visage changer. Et l'instant d'après, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il était dans les bras de la femme. Et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'un seul coup. Elle lança un discret sort de silence autour d'eux, en l'étreignant comme il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était capable de le faire. Et il enfouit son visage sur l'épaule de la femme, secoué par les spasmes.

\- Vous allez venir avec moi, Harry. A Poudlard. Vous y serez bien mieux qu'ici.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, non, non, répéta-t-il nerveusement en reculant contre la porte. Non, ajouta-t-il plus calmement en regardant la femme droit dans les yeux.

_C'est trop tard_, lisait-on sur son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Harry, dit-elle seulement, d'un souffle bas.

Il hocha la tête, se mordit les lèvres, et ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui, laissant la femme immobile dans le couloir.

* * *

Petites questions pour vous les ami(e)s, vos avis m'intéressent : que pensez-vous du professeur Mcgonagall ? Je l'ai toujours adoré, véritablement, je la trouve très sensible, très touchante et maternelle comme femme malgré les apparences. Elle me fait beaucoup pensé à ma professeur de Reportage, Madame Plenus ( la femme d'un des frères Dardenne si vous connaissez ).

Et pourquoi aimez-vous le Snarry ?

Belle fin de journée !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour !

**A Babylon :** Merci beaucoup ! J'ai moi-même l'impression de faire exactement ce que tu dis : les amener là. Je veux les emmener à une telle finalité, et je plonge dans l'émotion du personnage pour savoir comment il va faire pour en arriver là, ce qu'il va ressentir, comment il va réagir... Et ne t'excuse pas, moi aussi j'aime voir les personnages souffrir. Je vois que globalement, on est tous assez d'accord sur la relation de Snape et Harry, comme quoi ! Ce ship est beaucoup critiqué et ça fait du bien de voir des gens qui sont d'accord. ( tes reviews romans sont super cools :P ) Bonne lecture miss !

**A Emi :** J'ai beaucoup hésité effectivement... Je pense qu'elle aurait dû insister, qu'elle aurait sans doute fait ça, mais après je me demande aussi, si Harry l'accusait directement, comment le prendrait-elle ? Je pense qu'elle est une des seules à avoir vraiment surveillé comment Harry allait, de près, en le disant ( pas comme Dumbledore, conscient mais " au dessus " de ça. ) et que du coup, constater en face la souffrance qu'elle a pu causer elle à Harry la désarçonnerait suffisamment pour qu'elle reste " choquée " et qu'Harry en profite. Mais après effectivement j'avais surtout besoin d'elle ici... et qu'Harry reste là-bas... Et tellement ! Pour ( Snape ) c'est vraiment ça. Bonne lecture à toi, encore merci ! :)

L'idée d'Harry en rapport à Lily ( vous comprendrez ) m'est venu à cause d'un fanart, un magnifique fanart / BD où on voit Harry avec une perruque, enfermé dans une pièce, en train de se masturber devant une photo de Snape et Ginny qui l'observe. Je ne sais plus qui en est l'auteur, si quelqu'un le retrouve dites-le-moi parce qu'il est magnifique ! Est-ce que le fait que je l'appelle Snape et non pas Rogue vous dérange ? Sans être tout à fait bilingue, j'ai tellement regardé en anglais que c'est difficile pour moi de l'appeler Rogue à nouveau. ET Rogue me fait un peu trop penser à X-men aussi...

J'ai aussi eu une idée de fic – mon dieu, quand je dis que j'arrête, yen a toujours une qui revient – oui parce que, vous ne voyiez que ces fics-là, mais j'en ai écrit bien plus. J'ai co-écrit une fanficiton Johnlock « et si ? » et j'en ai écrit vraiment beaucoup, depuis que j'ai 17/18 ans. Elles ne sont toutes pas publiées, pas toutes terminées... J'écrivais beaucoup de RPS seigneur des anneaux à l'époque... Bref j'ai eu l'idée d'une fic où Harry est malade, je veux dire, atteint d'une maladie grave, je n'aime pas du tout en général ce genre de fic mais je ne sais pas…. j'ai abordé un peu le sujet dans celle-ci et l'éventualité m'a traversé. Un Harry atteint de je ne sais quelle maladie mortelle et Snape l'accompagnant là-dedans, et faisant tout pour le sauver... Avez-vous des idées de fics que vous voudriez écrire ? ( ou que j'écrive, si l'idée me plait et que j'ai le temps ) :-)

* * *

\- Severus Snape ! Rugit Mcgonagall en faisant exploser d'un coup de baguette le verrou magique installé à la porte des appartements de l'ancien professeur de potion.

Même le cinglant professeur Snape, occupé à ranger les livres de sa bibliothèque, ne put retenir un sursaut qu'il dissimula presque aussitôt.

\- Minerva, la salua-t-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre. Que puis-je... ?

Faisant irruption dans la pièce comme une balle dans un jeu de quille, elle le menaça aussitôt de sa baguette, tout près de son visage. D'abord pris au dépourvu et prêt à se défendre en retour, il haussa finalement un sourcil en posant tranquillement le livre qu'il avait à la main sur l'étagère la plus proche à portée de main. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle lui coupa de nouveau l'herbe sous les pieds.

\- Je vous préviens, Severus, rien de vos héroïques exploits passés et les émouvantes révélations de Potter à votre sujet lors de votre soi-disant enterrement ne m'empêchera de vous lancer un impardonnable immédiatement !

\- Un impardonnable, Minerva ? Releva Severus avec un léger sourire supérieur insupportable, puis-je vous demander ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter de telles _effrayantes_ menaces ?

La femme plissa alors les yeux d'une façon réellement menaçante.

\- Si vous avisez de faire la _moindre_ chose à Potter...

Severus haussa un sourcil hautain, redressant quelque peu le menton.

\- En fait, l'insolent a beaucoup insisté pour que je lui fasse _tout un tas _de choses, Minerva. Laissez-moi cependant vous éclairer sur ce point qui semble vous inquiéter, je n'ai cédé à aucune de ces stupidités adolescentes.

Sur ce, se détournant, il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, pointant de sa baguette la chaise la plus proche pour la métamorphoser en confortable fauteuil à son tour, puis vers le placard à bouteille.

\- Un verre, Minerva ?

Les lèvres et les points serrés, elle finit par céder et accepter le siège, et le verre qu'il lui présenta. Il y eut un silence. Il faut croire qu'il se sentait suffisamment à l'aise en sa présence, ou que tous ces événements l'avaient quelque peu changé, il se tenait affalé au fond de son fauteuil, les jambes écartées, buvant à vitesse anormale son verre de whisky pur feu. Assise sur le bord de son fauteuil, raide, Minerva l'observa un instant, bien que Severus ne la regarda pas : il avait le regard dans le vague.

\- L'aimez-vous, Severus ? S'enquit-elle finalement, d'un ton à l'honnêteté sans pareille.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil railleur, les lèvres discrètement relevées en un sourire presque féroce.

\- L'aimer ? _Potter ? _

Il poussa un rire narquois, mais Minerva ne se démonta pas.

\- Oui, Potter. L'aimez-vous ?

Severus détourna le regard.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Elle le regarda un long moment. Le silence était lourd et devenait gênant.

\- En êtes-vous sur, Severus ? Ou alors n'est-il pas plus facile de le détester, que de vous aimer vous-même ?

Il eut un haussement de sourcil qui ne lui fit même pas tourner la tête vers elle.

\- Alors je suppose que vous ne serez pas intéressé par le fait que je lui ai rendu visite aujourd'hui ?

Aucune réponse, aucune réaction. Le maître des potions se contenta de se resservir un verre. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Buvant une longue gorgée, elle regarda ailleurs.

\- Etiez-vous au courant ? De... de ce qu'il se passait chez les Dursley ?

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, sincères pendant une seconde. Il détourna la tête.

\- Tout comme vous, dans les grandes lignes. En fait, non, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence, j'ai vu certains de ces souvenirs lors des cours d'occlumentie que je lui donnais.

Elle le scruta plus intensément, comme si elle pouvait voir ces souvenirs dans les yeux de l'ancien mangemort.

\- Ne me dites pas que ça ne vous a pas perturbé, Severus.

Il ne répondit pas, se passa une main sur le visage. Si elle savait la vérité...

\- Et malgré ça, vous l'avez laissé vous haïr ? Pourquoi ?

Il ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- S'il n'est pas capable de me voir tel que je suis, il ne mérite pas de voir autre chose que ce que tout le monde voit.

Un rire flotta sur les lèvres de Mcgonagall.

\- Etrange, il m'a dit quelque chose d'assez semblable tout à l'heure...

\- Ah oui ? Releva-t-il, narquois, d'un air de dire, ça m'étonnerait - _ou ça ne m'étonne pas. _

Elle acquiesça en silence.

\- Severus, soyez clair avec vous-même. Mais ne jouez pas avec ses sentiments. Il est fragile, et, aussi étonnant que cela soit, vraiment amoureux de vous. De la façon la plus sincère qui soit, je connais Potter, et je vous connais. Je ne vais pas vous cacher le fond de ma pensée, je vous ai vu évoluer entre ces murs, n'oubliez pas. Vous êtes un être exceptionnel, capable d'un dévouement extrême, et d'un amour que je sais immense, et suffisamment complexe et torturé, hélas, pour attirer quelqu'un d'aussi spécial que Potter. Mais vous êtes aussi borné et particulièrement stupide, et vous haïssez vous-même plus que quiconque ne pourra vous haïr et, à cause de ça croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas celui que je souhaiterais à ses côtés. Mais lui, c'est ce qu'il veut. Alors ne lui faites pas payer ce qui ne lui appartient pas. Et quels que soient vos sentiments à son égard, clarifiez-les. Envers vous-même, et envers lui. Ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

Sur ce, son verre à moitié plein, elle se leva et posa une fiole contenant un filament caractéristique sur la table entre eux. Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle s'en alla doucement, laissant Severus seul et pensif face au flacon. A la vérité, Severus se rappelait très bien de ce qu'il avait ressenti, après les leçons d'occlumentie. En fait, non, après. Ca avait été après, et Minerva ignorait cette partie des choses, qu'il s'était bien gardé d'avouer à qui que ce soit. Si les leçons d'occlumentie avaient éveillé en lui beaucoup d'émotions contradictoires et douloureuses, lui ouvrant les yeux et les refermant encore plus dans le même temps, ce n'est qu'après que ça avait réellement eu lieux. Pas dans les "rêves" de Potter, non, avant cela. Avant qu'il ne meurt sous les crocs de Nagini. Avant qu'il devienne aux yeux de Potter l'être le plus répugnant du monde lorsqu'il avait avait tué Dumbledore devant ses yeux. Durant la sixième année de Potter, lorsque ses notes en potion s'étaient soudain améliorées de façon phénoménale. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps, ni beaucoup, à Severus pour découvrir la vérité. Alors, de loin, il avait observé Potter, d'abord par pure curiosité malsaine. Il l'avait observé lire le livre du prince à la table du petit déjeuner, puis il l'avait vu le relire, le relire encore, le parcourir, l'apprendre par cœur, en être tellement obsédé qu'il ne quittait jamais son sac, il l'avait vu défendre le prince, le défendre, lui, devant ses meilleurs amis, jusqu'à le préférer et lui faire plus confiance qu'à ceux qui lui étaient le plus proche. Harry Potter, le survivant, le fils de James Potter, ce gosse insupportable qu'il haïssait plus que tout autre au monde, était tellement obsédé par l'adolescent qu'il avait été qu'il relisait avidement chacun de ses mots en cachette la nuit. Oh, non, Severus n'aurait pas dû lire dans ses pensées... mais d'abord de la stupéfaction, c'était devenu une obsession aussi puissante que celle qui poussait Harry vers le livre du prince. Et il sentait ce trouble chez Potter, pensant d'abord qu'il s'agissait de son père - ce qu'il l'avait fait sourire, beaucoup - quelque chose avait basculé dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Quelque chose de presque imperceptible. Le prince était devenu son ami, son confident le plus fidèle, son jumeau de papier, mais aussi un fantasme insaisissable... Quelque chose comme de la souffrance, de la tristesse ou de la frustration, comme si quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pourrait jamais, _jamais_, retrouver le prince. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le passé pour dire à ce jeune homme tourmenté et solitaire qui occupait toutes ses pensées qu'il n'était pas seul. Et cette fatalité, plus que de la tristesse, l'accablait au plus haut point. Alors quelque chose était né en Severus. Quelque chose d'assez lointain encore, d'assez inaccessible pour n'occuper seulement que les nuits d'obscurité lascive ou sa main dans le noir se cherchait avec une énergie nouvelle. Mais ce n'était que quelques fantasmes, à peine un rêve qu'on oublie en se réveillant. Et était venu ce moment fatidique où Potter avait lancé ce sort, le sort du prince, contre Malfoy. Severus était furieux, fou de rage, même, et également terriblement troublé. Dans la peur, pour se défendre, le premier sort auquel Potter avait pensé... était le sien. _Le sien. _La seule personne à qui il avait pensé instinctivement en se sentant en insécurité, c'était lui. Lui, à qui, sans le savoir, il venait d'accorder la plus haute confiance qu'il puisse jamais accorder. Alors Severus avait pris peur. C'était devenu trop réel, trop palpable soudain, trop _Potter et Severus Snape_. Et c'est avec une énergie désespérée, dégoûté et à bout, qu'il l'avait battu ce soir-là, après avoir tué Dumbledore, passant ses nerfs, sa colère, sa frustration sur ce garçon qui lui avait fait l'affront de l'aimer. Et lorsque Potter avait compris et que la rage, la déception l'avait envahi jusqu'à renier entièrement le prince, alors il l'avait puni plus encore, écumant de satisfaction sadique et de tristesse infinie. Car Potter avait été incapable de reconnaître en lui le prince comme il avait été capable de reconnaître qui il était vraiment à travers quelques lignes de recette de potions gribouillées dans les marges.

Il l'avait haït. Il l'avait haït si fort, de ne pas l'aimer lui, et d'avoir tant aimé ce prince ténébreux que dépeignait aux yeux de Potter son journal. Posant les yeux sur la fiole, Severus se releva d'un seul coup pour aller vider son contenu dans la pensine.

* * *

Harry dormait mal, se tournant, se retournant, à moitié endormi et à moitié réveillé, incapable de sombrer totalement. Il était près de deux heures du matin et c'est à cette heure-ci que quelqu'un choisi de toquer à la porte. Énervé, nerveusement épuisé, Harry se leva machinalement du lit en repoussant les couvertures d'un seul coup, et vêtu de son seul bas de pyjama noir trop large pour lui, tangua jusqu'à la porte, dont le toc toc rapide et impatient se répéta.

\- J'arrive, putain ! Jura Harry

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, ses paupières à moitié fermées s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise.

\- Snape, constata-t-il d'un ton neutre et parfaitement idiot - à cette heure de la nuit, ses neurones semblaient disparaître.

Visiblement sur les nerfs, l'homme devant lui le transperçait d'un regard noir.

\- Vous puez l'alcool, Potter.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage, fermant les yeux pour échapper au regard de cet homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout, maintenant plus que jamais.

\- Pas que vous n'en n'ayez quelque chose à faire, hein ? Lança-t-il, l'énervement l'éveillant légèrement. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Snape le transperça du regard un instant avant de prendre la parole.

\- Faites vos affaires, lui ordonna-t-il seulement.

Malgré lui, Harry laissa échapper un rire incrédule.

\- Oh, Madame la directrice vous a envoyé me chercher pour me ramener bien tranquillement à Poudlard et, bien sur, vous lui obéissez ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir, s'avançant dans l'encadrement de la porte pour confronter l'homme, plus grand que lui.

\- Avez-vous toujours besoin qu'on vous donne des ordres pour justifier votre besoin désespéré d'obéissance, professeur ?

Au brusque mouvement de Snape, Harry devina qu'il se retenait de le gifler. Il esquissa un sourire narquois.

\- Allez-y, frappez-moi. Frappez-moi, Snape, vous en mourrez d'envie depuis tellement de temps.

Le maître des potions ferma les yeux et inspira lentement.

\- Faites. Vos. Affaires.

Il rouvrit les yeux, le dévisageant.

\- Et c'est un ordre, Potter.

Harry lui rendit son regard. Sans envie, sans colère, parfaitement neutre. Vide. Il soupira et s'appuya contre le montant de la porte, avisant le désordre de la pièce derrière lui.

\- Je ne peux pas partir en pleine nuit comme ça. Il faut que je paye.

Severus releva imperceptiblement le menton.

\- C'est déjà payé. Faites vos affaires.

Harry releva la tête vers lui, surpris.

\- Vous avez... ?

\- Non, espèce d'idiot, _Poudlard. _Le professeur Mcgonagall, devrais-je préciser.

Harry baissa la tête dans un sourire narquois et un peu triste.

\- Bien sur. Mcgonagall, évidemment. Pour Mcgonagall. Pour Dumbledore. Et puis, pour qui d'autre ? Pour _Lily Evans ?_

Il releva la tête vers Snape, lui lançant un regard qui ressemblait à celui du garçon de 11 ans au cœur pur et intolérant qui avait un jour franchi les portes de sa salle de classe. C'est la première fois que Severus l'entendait dire "Lily Evans" de ce ton-là, si détaché, si revendicateur, si..._ jaloux ? _

\- Si vous êtes là pour _Lily Evans_, professeur, vous pouvez partir tout de suite. Il n'y a aucune _Lily Evans _ic...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de prononcer sa phrase qu'une gifle particulièrement violente explosa sur sa joue, envoyant sa tempe cogner contre le rebord du mur. Il poussa un cri de douleur parfaitement authentique qu'il ne put pas retenir. La main pressant sa tempe et son œil, il leva ses yeux rempli de larmes - à cause de la douleur - sur Snape interdit sur le pas de la porte, devenu flou. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de lever le bras dans sa direction.

\- Laissez-moi regarder ç...

Harry le repoussa violemment et, hagard, recula brusquement jusqu'à la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet presque à l'aveuglette, attrapa le premier tissu - qui se trouva être un vêtement sale - qui lui tomba sous la main, le passa sous l'eau froide et le pressa sur sa tempe. Il entendit Snape refermer la porte et un craquement du plancher lui indiqua qu'il était à l'intérieur, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. La douleur était vive et aveuglante.

\- Aaaah, _putain_, jura-t-il entre ses dents en fermant les yeux, attendant que ça s'apaise un peu.

Il y eut une certaine immobilité derrière lui.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous heurterez le rebord du mur.

Son ton ressemblait à un reproche, et à un excuse en même temps. Harry remit de l'eau froide sur le tissu. _Il avait envie de vomir... _tanguant légèrement, il agrippa le rebord du lavabo. Snape rentra dans la petite salle de bain, semblant hésiter à s'approcher d'avantage. Harry poussa un gémissement de gorge, sans réussir à prononcer un mot.

_Me sens pas bien... _

La nausée avait pris son torse, et le vertige sa tête toute entière. Étonnamment, Snape ne semblait pas comprendre. Harry laissa tomber le tee-shirt sale pour s'agripper de toutes ses forces. A côté de lui, la baignoire, des rebords en gré de toute part.

\- _Snape ! _Eut-il juste le temps de lancer d'un ton paniqué avant de s'écrouler.

Il était évanoui bien avant de sentir les bras de Snape le retenir solidement.

* * *

Quelques minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il s'éveilla au son d'une voix qui l'appelait fermement, lui administrant des séries de petites gifles.

\- Hum...

\- Potter !

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur Snape penché sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Vous avez fait un malaise.

Il se redressa, encore dans les vapes. Snape le soutint d'une main ferme. Il était allongé sur le lit.

\- Buvez-ça, lui ordonna Snape en sortant une fiole de sa robe qu'il força jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Harry but par automatisme, ralenti, alors que Snape sortait déjà une seconde fiole dont il versa le contenu dans sa main pour l'administrer en un frottement léger et circulaire sur sa tempe. C'était froid, et délicieusement apaisant. La stabilité semblait s'installer de nouveau en lui.

\- Hum... Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir pour rencontrer ceux de Snape.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça vous mettrez dans cet état.

Harry le regarda.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'heurter le rebord pointu d'un mur de plein fouet me ferait mal ? Votre confiance en mes _capacités surhumaines _me touche, professeur.

Ils se dévisagèrent. Snape referma la fiole, et s'éloigna de lui.

\- Restez allongé ici. Je range vos affaires, et nous partons sur le champ.

Épuisé, Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il s'endormit bien avant que Snape n'ait terminé de ranger magiquement la chambre.

* * *

chapitre du jour terminé ! Alors ?

Bon week-end à vous !


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ! Long chapitre cette fois-ci ;-) Plus que deux ou trois chapitres...

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**A Emi :** Voilà comment m'encourager à passer ENCORE PLUS de temps à écrire/penser à Snape et Harry xD Bravo ! Hi hi hi merci de continuer à m'accompagner dans cette histoire et les autres :)

**A Babylon :** j'aime bien ton " ah mais faut pas se taper xD ! " xD Ok, je peux continuer à l'appeler Snape en toute tranquillité alors ! Figure toi que j'ai récemment réalisé que je n'avais bu Rogue One ! :O ( oui, mois aussi je suis choquée ) c'était bien ? Fan de Reylo, j'ai surtout suivi star war 7 et 8 ... Je me suis moi-même posé la question... ( d'où il l'amènerait ) j'ai choisi la solution que tu vas découvrir. Je pense que Snape est conscient du traumatisme d'Harry, et qu'il est partagé entre son propre traumatisme, sa réticence à l'amour et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas être un tremplin pour Harry, je pense qu'il a un peu peur de ça, de s'ouvrir pleinement à lui et qu'au final, il guérisse Harry mais qu'une fois qu'il soit "guéri" il le laisse tomber. Il se comporte en connard, mais c'est le genre d'homme qui demande un dévouement complet, total et éternel. C'est pas évident... Ni pour Severus ni pour Harry. Mon compagnon lui ressemble beaucoup, en fait, à ce niveau-là.

Bon je pense que je vais espacer un petit peu le rythme des chapitres, pour me laisser le temps d'écrire le dernier chapitre ( j'ai préféré rallonger un peu, ce dont je suis sure vous n'allez pas me blâmer :-P )

Je réitère, des idées de fics ? ( Principalement des OS, situations diverses etc ) que je pourrais éventuellement écrire ? Allez-y, vos idées les plus tordues sont les bienvenues, on est entre nous ! :D

Pour ce chapitre : J'ai eu vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à me décider. Je voulais que Snape fasse quelque chose de mal, dépasse la limite. J'avais une autre idée bien plus cruelle que celle-là, c'est qu'il "force" presque Harry a une relation sexuelle après avoir bu et, le lendemain matin, soit de nouveau très froid. J'avais beaucoup d'idées, j'ai finalement choisi la suivante... vous verrez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry s'éveilla dans de vieux draps dont le coton avait un charme d'ancien temps, des draps clairs et qui sentaient bon le propre. Il se redressa, touchant le tissu particulier d'une couverture en laine. Des volets à demi clos, devant lui, laissaient rentrer un jour d'hiver, froid, lumineux et sans teint. A l'intérieur, il faisait chaud. C'était une vieille chambre, avec des murs en pierre et des meubles en bois foncé. Un feu doux crépitait dans l'âtre. Aucune décoration, aucun objet superflu. Sa valise l'attendait auprès d'un petit bureau. Sur la chaise, ses vêtements posés. Il rejeta les couvertures, pour découvrir qu'il était en pyjama. Il rougit. Où était-il, exactement ? Est-ce que c'est Snape qui l'avait déshabillé ? Il resta un instant hébété, assis dans le lit, à écouter le parfait silence même pas troublé par le champ d'un oiseau. Le feu même n'osait crépiter trop fort. Il se sentait vidé d'énergie, et parfaitement reposé à la fois. Lorsqu'il releva les couvertures pour se lever, il vit une robe de chambre qui l'attendait sur le bord du lit. Il l'enfila, enfila ses chaussettes et sortit de la chambre en silence. La maison semblait petite, et le reste était à l'image de la chambre. Propre, vieux et sans fioriture. Les autres portes, dans le couloir, étaient toutes fermées. Il descendit les escaliers pour se trouver dans une pièce à vivre, la cuisine, qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Il avisa le petit déjeuner installé sur la table et s'approcha de la fenêtre. C'était une maison de campagne, dans un quartier moldu visiblement, avec des champs, des forêts et des terrains cultivables à l'horizon. Harry se retourna vers la vieille table en bois, s'assit sur le banc. Il y avait du café, du jus de citrouille, de grosses tranches de pain, du beurre, de la confiture, il y avait même une tasse, et des couverts déjà installés. Rien d'autre, aucun mot, aucune indication. Il supposa que c'était pour lui, et s'installa pour manger. Maintenant, il en était sûr, cette maison n'appartenait pas à Snape. Jamais Severus Snape n'aurait pris la peine de lui laisser de petit déjeuner. Cependant, il se sentait plus vide vis à vis de ça qu'autre chose. Il mangea lentement, sans vraiment y penser, en écoutant le silence de la maison vide. Il était toujours assis à la table, buvant seulement sa deuxième, ou troisième, tasse de café, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, rompant d'un seul coup sa tranquille solitude. Il sursauta, renversant quelques gouttes de café en se retournant pour voir le nouveau venu. Snape se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtue de sa cape et chargé d'herbe et de racines diverses aux formes bizarres qu'Harry le regarda déposer sur la table.

\- Pro... professeur ?

\- Cessez de m'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis plus votre professeur, lui répondit Snape sans le regarder en se servant à son tour une tasse de café.

Déconcerté, Harry serra ses mains autour de la tasse.

\- Pardon. L'habitude.

Il avala sa salive, n'osant poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Snape esquissa un sourire un brin narquois.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, Potter, ou plutôt la question que vous n'osez poser, il s'agit de ma maison, et oui, c'est moi qui vous ai déshabillé et vous ai laissé le petit déjeuner.

Harry rougit fortement.

\- Arrêtez de lire dans ma tête !

Snape cessa un instant de trier les herbes pour lever le regard vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans votre tête pour savoir ce que vous pensez. Vous êtes si facilement lisible que s'en est ridicule.

_Contrairement à vous_, pensa Harry avec amertume tandis que Snape se remettait à son travail.

Un autre sourire, sur le visage du maître des potions.

\- Ca, en revanche, je l'ai lu.

Harry se surprit à sourire. Il n'aurait pas voulu, sourire. Il aurait voulu le haïr de chaque fibre de son corps, mais la seule phrase qui s'imposa à lui, c'était...

_Et c'est ce qui vous rend si foutrement énervant, et si foutrement sexy. _

Harry aurait juré avoir vu un éclair de stupéfaction et de feu allumer le regard de Snape, mais le calme froid s'installa bientôt de nouveau sur son visage. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Harry le regardant trier sans un mot, ce qui l'apaisait étrangement.

\- Pourquoi faire comme si de rien n'était ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça.

Snape se retourna dans l'autre sens, pour rincer les herbes dans l'évier.

\- J'habite ici depuis peu, se contenta-t-il de dire, comme pour répondre à Harry, comme si c'était ce qui lui avait demandé. Je sais que c'est un quartier moldu mais, ici, c'est calme et il y a beaucoup d'herbes dans cette région. J'ai arrêté d'enseigner à Poudlard, du moins pour l'instant. Je ne souhaitais pas non plus retourner à mon ancienne maison. Alors, je fabrique des potions que je vends aux hôpitaux, aux infirmeries et aux boutiques spécialisées.

\- Arrêtez, Snape. Je vous ai entendu supplier. Je vous ai vu dur, je vous ai _senti_ jouir contre moi.

Snape se retourna d'un seul coup pour le descendre d'un regard plus que glacial.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais vu jouir, Potter, _jamais_. Vous avez vu un faux souvenir créé de toute pièce par deux esprits perturbés. Et ce que vous avez vu, vous ne le reverrez plus jamais.

Harry se leva de sa chaise.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici, alors ?! Pourquoi être venu, Snape, pourquoi ?!

Severus dévisagea Harry, s'attardant sur la tache violacée sur sa tempe, qui lui arracha un frisson.

\- Vous avez eu envie de moi. Je le sais.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous, Potter. Et je n'aurais jamais envie de vous, amoureusement ou sexuellement.

Harry se renfrogna. C'était faux, il savait que c'était faux.

\- Maintenant, enchaîna Snape, il est hors de question que je vous laisse dépérir au chaudron baveur en vous apitoyant sur votre triste sort. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre et puisque vous êtes si incapable de savoir ce que vous voulez, vous m'assisterez dans mon travail. Vous m'aiderez à trier les herbes, à nettoyer le matériel et à fabriquer des potions. En échange, vous serez logé et nourri correctement. Je continuerai à vous enseigner les principaux éléments que l'on apprend généralement en dernière année. Nous continuerons également l'occlumentie, puisque vous semblez commencer à comprendre le domaine. Chaque après midi. Ici, je veux que vous utilisiez la magie un minimum, pour les choses dont vous avez vraiment besoin. Vous ferez vous-même votre vaisselle, le ménage, vous occuperez de votre chambre, de votre lit, je ne veux aucun elfe de maison en ces lieux. Le midi, si vous avez faim, vous prendrez une collation. Nous partagerons le petit déjeuner et le repas du soir. Rendez-vous chaque matin, 8 h, dans cette pièce. Et, une dernière chose, si vous partagez ma maison, je vous veux propre et correct chaque jour. Est-ce clair ?

Décontenancé, Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête. Étrangement, la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est si Snape allait lui demander le livre du prince. Mais il n'en fut rien.

\- Vous voulez... _m'apprendre les potions ? _Demanda-t-il d'un air béas, incrédule, ce qui eut pour effet de faire Snape rouler des yeux.

\- Effectivement. Puisque l'émotionnel semble jouer un si grand rôle dans votre manière d'apprendre, je me dis qu'il n'est pas idiot de considérer que puisque vous avez réussi à comprendre l'occlumentie, vous ferez peut-être également des progrès en potions si... _je vous en laisse la chance. _Marché conclu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Êtes-vous d'accord, Potter, avec ma proposition ? Répéta Snape d'un air impatient. Si vous l'êtes, tant mieux. Si vous ne l'êtes pas, vous pouvez dépasser cette porte immédiatement, et retourner vous saouler au chaudron baveur pour le restant de vos jours.

Harry baissa la tête.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ? Fut la première question de Snape le lendemain matin, à 7 h 20, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers en enfilant sa robe de chambre.

Il se figea en bas des escaliers, bouche bée. Habillé, propre et aussi coiffé qu'un Potter puisse l'être, Harry était au milieu de la cuisine, une éponge à la main, en train de laver la table. Le balai, posé à côté de la porte, avec un petit tas de poussière.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Snape, livide.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Figé comme un elfe de maison pris en faute.

\- Pardon de vous avoir réveillé, Monsieur. Je... je me préparais juste à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il n'est que 7 h et quart, vous avez dit 8 h, tout sera près à 8h.

Snape demeura réellement statufié pendant de trop longues secondes, incapable de bouger et de réfléchir correctement. Il jeta un regard au balai, puis à l'éponge.

\- Et pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes en train de faire le ménage à cette heure-ci ?

Harry devint plus pâle.

\- Oh. Vous préférez que je le fasse plus tard ?

A l'expression de Snape, il devina que oui. Il s'empressa de se retourner vers l'évier pour y déposer l'éponge et de raccrocher le torchon à sa place.

\- Pardon, répondit-il à toute allure, c'était l'heure à laquelle je me levais pour faire le ménage des Dursley et ils voulaient toujours que je fasse le ménage avant qu'ils ne se lèvent comme ça tout serait prêt alors je pensais que vous aussi vous vouliez que ce soit avant le déjeuner mais si ce n'est pas la bonne heure, je peux le refaire plus tard vous avez qu'à me dire quand vous...!

En se retournant dans son agitation pour dresser le petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse sur la table, il tomba nez à nez avec Snape qu'il n'avez pas vu venir et poussa un bref hurlement aussitôt ravalé. Devant son air furieux, il recula d'un seul coup, se protégeant le visage dans un geste de défense automatique et heurtant violemment le meuble derrière lui, trébucha quand... quand la main de Snape se referma sur son poignet, ferme et douce à la fois. Il prit une profonde inspiration en se tournant vers lui. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant de longues secondes. Snape n'avait rarement été plus livide qu'à cet instant-là.

\- Je n'avais aucune intention de vous frapper, Potter. Je me suis laissé emporter une fois, et cela ne se reproduira pas.

Harry ouvrit les lèvres en un souffle chaud, les yeux humides.

\- Maintenant, ne me comparez plus jamais, _jamais_, à ces _Dur__s__ley._

\- Pardon, répondit seulement Harry.

Snape le lâcha pour se pincer l'arrête du nez.

\- Oh, bon sang, arrêtez de vous excuser ! Vous n'êtes pas un putain d'elfe de maison.

Jamais Harry ne l'avait entendu jurer, et il ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Mais... je pensais que...

\- Vous pensiez quoi, Potter ? Le coupa Snape abruptement. Que je vous avez fait venir ici pour jouer la bonniche ?!

Figé sur place, Harry commença à trembler. C'est exactement ce qu'il avait cru.

\- Me pensez-vous réellement aussi monstrueux pour vous prendre à mon service comme on engagerait un elfe de maison ?! Hurla-t-il

Harry fixait le carrelage. Tremblant. Lointain. Snape lui lança un regard, et soupira. Bon sang, ça allait être plus dur qu'il ne l'imaginait. Vivre avec Potter, c'était bien différent que de partager quelques heures de cours avec lui dans le cadre bien sécurisant de l'école. Ce n'était plus un gosse, et en même temps, ça restait un enfant maltraité. Comment avait-il pu ne jamais s'en rendre compte ?

\- Calmez-vous, Potter.

Aucune réaction.

\- Potter ?

Il le regarda pendant quelques instant, puis s'approcha de lui, leva la main pour lui caresser les cheveux sans le faire... et renonça à le prendre contre lui.

_Harry, _l'appela-t-il simplement.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Asseyez-vous, je m'occupe du petit déjeuner. Demain, rendez-vous ici à 8 h, et pas avant, et nous préparerons le petit déjeuner ensemble, comme chaque tâche de cette maison. En dehors des heures de cours que nous partagerons, je ne suis pas votre maître. Cessez donc de m'appeler _Monsieur_ comme ça.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant à la table, face à Snape.

Le maître des potions leva vers lui des yeux flamboyant.

\- Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que Severus est mon prénom.

Harry le fixa longuement.

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Harry.

_Quand vous m'appelez Potter, ça ressemble beaucoup trop aux Dur__s__ley_, pensa-t-il, en espérant fortement que Snape entendrait cela.

\- Entendu, _Harry_, répondit Snape dans un petit sourire.

* * *

Les semaines, puis les mois s'écoulèrent, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, paisiblement. En fait, la routine quotidienne s'installa relativement vite et bientôt Harry put presque oublier qu'il vivait avec Snape et qu'il avait des sentiments pour cet homme. Le cadre rassurant de cette petite maison de campagne éloigna petit à petit ses démons, ses souvenirs et son envie de mourir. Tout ne tenait qu'aux tâches quotidiennes qui s'enchaînaient, qu'aux leçons diverses qui rythmaient sa journée, et, à l'atelier de potion qui lui sembla bientôt familier. Jamais Snape ne lui demanda de lui reprendre le livre du prince, et Harry se surprenait souvent à feuilleter de nouveau les pages, laissant traîner son regard sur les petites écritures noires... Rien de déplacé, ou de bizarre, ne se passa entre Snape et lui durant les 3 mois qu'il passa chez lui. Ils respectaient parfaitement la distance établie entre eux. Harry commençait même à comprendre l'art subtil et complexe des potions et ce fut après l'atelier de potion, d'ailleurs, que les choses tournèrent mal pour la première fois. Harry venait de réaliser sa première potion sans l'aide du livre du prince, par lui-même, sous la surveillance discrète de Snape occupée à piler et trier diverses plantes et ingrédients pour les ranger soigneusement dans des bocaux. Il était en train de se faire la réflexion que Snape était beau, pas parce qu'il le désirait, non, vraiment beau, à sa manière particulière. Et s'il devait vivre à ses côtés ainsi toute sa vie, Harry réalisa à cet instant là que ça lui convenait. Comme si quelque part... pourquoi il y aller par quatre chemins ? Il était déjà brisé. La vie s'était chargée à sa place de le façonner. Et même si cela pouvait paraître bizarre voire même malsain, vivre aux côtés de Snape en ces termes lui suffisait. Il aurait voulu vivre une vie normale, avec une fille normale, loin de tout cet enfer, mais c'était trop tard, c'était trop tard déjà depuis bien longtemps. S'il devait se contenter de la sûreté de ces matins, du rythme calme, intense et sain de ces journées pleines loin de toute l'agitation du monde, alors il laisserait ses envies au placard, pour les soirs solitaires où sa main trouverait son chemin, s'il en avait encore l'énergie.

Ils rangèrent la salle de potion, et firent à manger dans un silence paisible troublé seulement par quelques échanges tranquilles. Ils mangèrent dans le même esprit, et burent quelques verres ensemble d'aller se coucher. Ce ne fut que des heures plus tard, alors qu'Harry avait cessé de lire depuis un moment et à force de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, descendit les escaliers pour boire un verre de lait ou de jus de citrouille ou de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lorsqu'il vit Snape assis dans l'ombre à la table, une bouteille de whisky pur feu bien entamée à ses côtés. Il sursauta violemment, lâchant sa baguette qui tomba de quelques marche, éteignant la seule lumière dans le même coup. Il la rattrapa prestement grâce à la luminosité naturelle de la lune à l'extérieur, et ralluma la lumière. Pourquoi avait-il si peur, tout d'un coup ?

\- Severus ? Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il d'un ton hésitant en s'approchant lentement de Snape qui ne réagissait pas, le regard dans le vague, les deux mains posées à plat sur la table.

Quand il leva le regard vers lui et que ses yeux cherchèrent les siens, en les rencontrant sans les rencontrer. Harry frémit.

\- Touche-moi, dit alors Snape d'une drôle de voix.

Une voix vulnérable, et à la fois sans timbre. Une supplication, qui ne ressemblait pas à la première fois. Harry resta bouche bée. Figé, et incapable de réfléchir.

\- Quoi ?

Snape garda le regard droit dans le sien.

\- Touche-moi, répéta-t-il, imperturbable.

Harry serra les doit autour de sa baguette et soupira.

\- Tu as bu. Je vais te monter dans ta chambre, d'accord ?

Snape poussa un grognement lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le forcer à se lever, et Harry l'aida à monter les escaliers. Bien que branlant, Snape le suivit sans trop de difficultés. Peut-être n'avait-il pas bu tant que ça, après tout. Harry n'était jamais particulièrement rentré dans la chambre de Snape, mais il savait où c'était, bien sûr, et l'y conduisit sans hésitation avant de l'allonger sur le lit, trop occupé pour faire attention au décor. Severus se laissa faire sans protestation aucune, et se laissa même couvrir, mais quand Harry s'en retourna pour partir dans un "bonne nuit" sans timbre, il le retint par le bras. Stoppé dans son élan, Harry planta son regard dans celui de son ancien professeur de potion. Bien que son regard se ferma pour se rouvrir, il ne divaguait qu'à peine et ses mots, lorsqu'il parla, étaient lents, bas, mais sûr et cohérents.

\- S'il te plait...

\- Severus... soupira Harry, tremblant intérieurement. S'il te plait, vous devez... tu dois... t'endormir, maintenant.

Snape secoua doucement la tête. Il ressemblait à un enfant, et il y avait dans sa voix, dans son regard comme quelque chose de tendre, une confiance absolue que Snape ne lui avait jamais, au grand jamais accordé. Et ça faisait remonter en lui tout ce qu'il avait refoulé ces derniers mois, tous ses espoirs, tous ses désirs. Pas seulement physique. En fait, surtout émotionnel.

\- S'il te plait, touche-moi. Touche-moi... je t'en supplie... je t'ai tellement attendu... touche-moi...

Harry tremblait visiblement, à présent. Sous les couvertures, on pouvait voir la main de Snape s'emparer de son propre sexe, sans le faire vraiment. Il gémissait à peine. Alors, Harry céda. Il abandonna sa baguette sur la table de chevet et rejetant les couvertures, enjamba Snape d'un geste sur, se défit prestement de son pantalon de pyjama, l'aida à se défaire du sien, et prit son sexe entre ses mains. Le gémissement que poussa celui-ci en rejetant sa tête sur l'oreiller, dévoilant la ligne de sa gorge, envoya un sursaut dans le sexe d'Harry.

\- Oh... Oooooh oui, comme ça, c'est bon...

Severus releva la tête, juste assez pour le regarder avant de refermer les yeux. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, le désir qui l'animait, la fragilité qui traversait son visage, tout était parfait, et Harry se sentait sur le point de venir juste à le toucher.

\- Oh, je t'ai tellement attendu,_ je t'ai tellement attendu_, répéta Snape, presque inaudible, comme une litanie. Tellement... désiré... Oh... Je t'aime... Je n'aime que toi, je n'ai jamais aimé que toi...

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement, saisissant son propre sexe pour se toucher en même temps.

\- Severus... Severus, moi aussi, je...

Snape leva maladroitement sa main, comme pour l'effleurer.

\- Oh, Lily, _Lily, _je t'aime tellement.

Ce fut pire qu'une douche froide, qu'un coup de point dans l'estomac, pire que le coin du mur. Tout retomba d'un seul coup sur Harry, tellement fort qu'il en avait la nausée, et la tête qui tourne, et les larmes plein les yeux en un instant. Il ne pouvait qu'à peine respirer.

Il s'arracha de Snape si vite qu'il en eut le vertige, tombant dos contre une armoire ou quelque chose comme ça, il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier. Les yeux brûlés par les larmes posés sur Snape, incapable de prononcer un mot, de faire autre chose que trembler. L'homme ne le remarqua pas, ou à peine. Il se contenta de gémir de mécontentement, marmonnant quelques mots presque inintelligibles.

\- Pourquoi t'es parti... reviens...

Harry ouvrit la bouche, sans rien arriver à prononcer. Son cœur cognait tellement que ça faisait mal. Ses larmes, sa morve mouillaient ses lèvres. Il voulut dire qu'il le détestait. il voulut le traiter de monstre, lui balancer à la gueule qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, il voulut hurler toute sa haine, toute sa colère, tout son amour, tout l'injustice de la situation, il voulut le frapper jusqu'à la mort. Mais il renfila prestement son pantalon, s'essuya la bouche, et oubliant sa baguette, s'enfuit hors de la pièce. Il alla dans sa chambre, fit son sac en quatrième vitesse et quitta la maison sans même penser à emporter quelque chose à manger. Ici c'était plus protégé que Poudlard lui-même, et Harry ne pouvait vraiment l'en blâmer après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, aussi dut-il marcher un moment, sa valise à la main, avant de pouvoir transplaner. Cependant, arrivé là, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette et cet oubli, dans la situation où il était, le poussa à bout. Il envoya sa valise voltiger qui s'ouvrir à terre et dans un hurlement il donna un coup de pied dans le vide avant de s'écrouler à même le sol. Alors, entre ses mains, il éclata en sanglot.

Pourquoi fallait-il que soit devenu si fou ? Pourquoi, comment était-il tombé amoureux de Snape ? Quand, quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ? Comment avait-il pu en arriver là, à genoux dans la boue avec sa valise ouverte, sans baguette, au beau milieu de la nuit ? A ce stade, il n'était plus sur de comprendre. Et il se sentait seul, et coupable, coupable de cet amour duquel il ne pouvait véritablement parler à personne, coupable de... coupable de détester autant Lily Evans, pour la première fois de sa vie, à cet instant. Lily Evans, qui avait grandi auprès d'un être aussi brillant, aussi dévoué que Severus Snape, et de lui avoir préféré un autre - le pire, celui qui s'en était pris à son meilleur ami toutes les années passées à Poudlard. Celui qui l'avait humilié devant ses yeux, à plusieurs reprises. Lily Evans, qui avait brisé Severus Snape, l'enchaînant à elle pour toujours, dans la vie et dans la mort. Lily Evans, qui continuait de lui voler l'homme qu'il aimait, un homme pour qui il aurait tout donné, lui, Harry, et de qui il ne recevait que souffrance. Un bien triste et injuste retour de médaille. Lily Evans, Lily Potter, sa _mère_, qui avait donné sa vie pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait le droit de... la détester. Et pourtant... pourtant au cœur de lui-même, au plus profond de sa rage, c'est exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Et il ne pouvait que rester là, à se vider de toutes ses larmes et de toute son énergie, agenouillé dans l'herbe mouillée. Il voulut retourner reprendre sa baguette, mais n'en eut pas la force. Tomba-t-il de sommeil ou d'évanouissement, il ne le saura jamais. Il sombra, pour se réveiller aux premières lueurs de l'aube, avant que la lumière du soleil ne toucha les premières collines. Il avait les yeux englués de larmes, et mal partout. Il se redressa en grimaçant, avisant les affaires éparpillées autour de lui. La tête en vrac, la vision trouble, il rangea comme il put, c'est à dire mal, chercha les dernières pièces de monnaie moldue qui lui restaient en priant pour que ce soit assez, enfila un pull supplémentaire et reprit la route. Le village n'était vraiment plus loin à présent - ils étaient en écosse, un coin complètement paumé - mais Harry n'en avait cure, à présent. Malgré la saison, il avait froid, et il était moralement et physiquement à bout. Mais ce qui pouvait lui arriver sur cette route n'était pas important, plus vraiment. Il avait dépassé un stade depuis bien longtemps, mais cette nuit-là avait marqué un tournant définitif. Arrivé au village, il chercha quelque chose, trouva un arrêt de bus, et le premier ne passait que dans deux heures. Il ne chercha même pas à s'égarer plus loin et s'allongea en chien de fusil sur le banc, couvert de sa cape, pour rattraper un peu de sommeil. Alors, sans demander ni regarder où ce bus le conduirait, il monta dedans, paya son tiqué sans un mot et, s'enroulant dans sa cape, laissa la route l'emporter où elle le voudrait.

* * *

Severus s'éveilla, non sans surprise, avec un mal de crane pas possible. La journée était déjà bien avancée et la lumière intense dans la pièce lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il grogna et mit un moment avant de retrouver une vision claire et la conscience d'où il se trouvait. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il atterri ici ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'être monté. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, il faut dire. Par Merlin, quelle heure était-il ? Il se redressa. Presque midi. Oh, bon sang. Potter devait... non, il ne devait plus l'appeler comme ça. Harry devait déjà être levé depuis longtemps. Il grogna en constatant que son pantalon de pyjama était baissé, et qu'il y avait encore des traces blanchâtres séchées, absolument dégoûtantes à la lumière du matin, sur son torse. Par Merlin, qu'il n'ait pas été trop bruyant, sinon Potter - rah. _HARRY _\- ne lui le lui laisserait jamais oublier. Il se rhabilla en hâte, enfila sa robe de chambre et descendit à la cuisine. La maison semblait anormalement silencieuse, mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Aucune trace de déjeuner, non plus. Juste la bouteille d'alcool et le verre de la veille. Le foutu gamin devait en avoir profité pour faire la grasse matinée, et devait encore dormir. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs, car Severus n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à lui dans cet état. Il avala une potion, s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et se servit un thé brûlant avant de mettre simplement pain, beurre et confiture sur la table. Il déjeuna tranquillement, sans trop d'appétit, l'estomac retourné et vide à la fois. Bon sang, ce silence n'était pas normal. Ca semblait trop vide. Trop froid. Il jeta un regard à la bouteille d'alcool, une inquiétude légère commençant à grimper en lui. Harry lui faisait-il la tête ? S'était-il passé quelque chose, la veille ? Il termina son toast en jetant un regard à l'étage, et reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table après une gorgée, s'engagea dans les escaliers. Il toqua à la porte d'Harry.

\- Pot...Harry ? Il est presque midi. L'heure de se lever est passée depuis longtemps.

Il attendit quelques secondes, guettant le silence à la recherche d'un bruit de couverture furieux en réponse, mais rien.

\- Harry, levez-vous. Tout de suite.

Par Merlin, il avait survécu pour ressembler à Molly Weasley.

\- POTTER ! Répondez-moi immédiatement ! Hurla-t-il, exaspéré, en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Sa colère se dégonfla d'un seul coup devant le lit vide, pour laisser place à une vague de froid encore indéfinie qui se répandit en lui d'une lenteur effrayante.

\- Potter ? Murmura-t-il inutilement en regardant autour de lui.

Le lit, vide. Pas défait. _Propre. _La chambre, _vide. _Rien qui ne traînait. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et la panique l'envahissant à présent, il arracha presque les portes de l'armoire en l'ouvrant. Elle était vide, elle aussi. Et aucune trace de valise. Ce sentiment de terreur à l'état pure est un sentiment indescriptible. C'est physique, douloureux, l'impression de chuter de 30 étages d'un seul coup, et d'être agité par une sorte d'électricité névrotique en même temps.

\- POTTER ? POTTER ?!

Il dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers, fracassa la porte de l'atelier de potion, puis celui du salon, il fracassa toutes les portes de cette fichue maison et même la porte d'entrée, courant dehors pieds nus pour parcourir l'horizon afin de voir une trace de lui qu'il ne vit pas. Alors, il rentra et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre dans l'autre sens, retourna dans sa propre chambre en cognant la porte contre le mur, courant si vite qu'on aurait dit qu'il touchait à peine le sol. Ses yeux fouillèrent la couette à la recherche d'un indice, n'importe quoi, bon sang, tout devait être là, _ça devait lui revenir, que c'était-il passé, que c'était-il passé, que c'était-il... _

Il poussa un hurlement de rage en cognant de ses deux poings, de toutes ses forces dans l'armoire. Puis, ça lui sauta au yeux. Il rouvrit d'un seul coup les paupières et fit volte-face. La, sur la table de nuit. _Sa baguette. _La poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné, il s'élança pour la prendre avant de se figer, comme pétrifié en plein élan. _Sa baguette. _Oui, il avait vu ce geste. Il l'avait vu la poser sur la table de nuit, puis l'enjamber, et... Comme par automatisme il toucha son propre sexe comme pour mieux se remémorer alors que sa propre voix lui revenait en mémoire.

_S'il te plait, touche-moi. Touche-moi... je t'en supplie... je t'ai tellement attendu... touche moi..._

_Oh... Oooooh oui, comme ça, c'est bon..._

_Oh, je t'ai tellement attendu, je t'ai tellement attendu. Tellement... désiré... Oh... Je t'aime... Je n'aime que toi, je n'ai jamais aimé que toi..._

_Severus... Severus, moi aussi, je..._

_Oh, Lily, Lily, je t'aime tellement. _

\- Oh, non, laissa-t-il échapper en fermant les yeux, _non. _Non, pas ça, non.

Il s'habilla en hâte, prit sa baguette et la baguette d'Harry et courut hors de la maison. Ce n'est qu'en dépassant le seuil qu'il réalisa, se sentant totalement perdu pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Harry était parti sans baguette, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas pu transplaner. De toute façon, dans les deux cas il avait dû sortir de la zone, et Severus fit de même, guettant tout signe de traces, mais n'en vit aucune cependant, jusqu'à apercevoir un tee-shirt accroché à une branche, par le vent, sans doute. Il l'attira à lui d'un coup de baguette, le prit entre ses mains, palpant le tissu comme pour l'atteindre un peu, mais ne pouvant toucher que l'absence. Il releva la tête, regardant attentivement autour de lui, les yeux légèrement plissés par la concentration. Il y avait des traces, sur le sol, l'herbe était couchée, et ravagée par endroits. C'était la délimitation du domaine, et si ce tee-shirt était là, c'est que la valise avait dû s'ouvrir. Il s'approcha des traces, comme essayant de répéter ses gestes. Le crétin n'avait dû se rendre compte qu'ici qu'il avait oublié sa baguette, et dans la rage, avait dû jeter sa valise à terre, qui s'était ouverte. Il se pencha, le tee-shirt toujours entre les mains, pour inspecter de plus près un endroit où l'herbe était entièrement couchée. Qu'avait-il fait, ensuite ? Assumons, tel qu'il le connaissait, qu'il avait fuit juste après qu'il lui ait dit ça, c'est à dire en pleine nuit. En l'absence de baguette et dans l'impossibilité de transplaner, Potter avait dû s'allonger ici et y passer le restant de la nuit. Mais quel crétin stupide et entêté ! Il releva la tête, le front plissé par l'inquiétude et ses doigts se serrant autour du tee-shirt. Dans quel état s'était-il réveillé ? Il n'avait pu, de toute évidence, que descendre vers le village. Severus transplana, sans trop y croire cependant. Le seul moyen de quitter cet endroit, c'était le bus, il n'en passait qu'un, que dans un seul sens. En maudissant ce qu'il lui obligeait à faire, Severus consulta les horaires, et se laissa tomber sur le banc, ce même banc qui, il en était sûr, avait abrité Harry ce matin même. Il effleura le bois du bout des doigts, puis se passa la main sur le visage. Et s'il le trouvait ? Dans quel état, d'ailleurs, allait-il le trouver ? Et que lui dirait-il, quand ce serait le cas ?

_Oh, Lily, Lily, je t'aime tellement. _

Il noya son visage entre ses mains. _Quel idiot ! _Quel idiot ignoble il avait été. Si seulement il arrivait à se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé ensuite, de la tête qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il avait pu dire, de n'importe quoi qui l'aiderait à mieux saisir la situation, mais en avait-il vraiment besoin pour savoir comment il l'avait pris ? Sa fuite était un indice suffisant. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus avait peur. Pas peur de le perdre, pas comme ça, pas peur qu'il meurt, mais peur de faire face à quelqu'un qu'il avait blessé. S'il le trouvait seulement, que lui dirait-il alors ? _Revenez immédiatement à la maison ! _Bon sang, il n'était pas Molly bloody Weasley.

Une partie de lui aimait, et aimerait toujours Lily Evans. D'une façon tellement pure, tellement grande, que ça faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité. Une partie de son âme lui appartiendra toujours. Il l'amait, il l'avait aimé, il l'avait trop aimé, il l'aimait tellement que si elle apparaissait à l'instant même devant ses yeux, à portée de bras, il ne saurait comment l'étreindre. Au fil des ans, elle était devenue comme une présence constante qu'il était incapable de dissocier de la blessure. Tellement belle, tellement parfaite qu'il en avait oublié ce que c'était, de l'aimer simplement, de l'aimer pour de vrai. Et Harry... Harry, il l'avait haït, il l'avait haït en comprenant tout, et sans comprendre rien, il l'avait haït et une partie de lui le haïra toujours. Lily, c'était toute son enfance, c'était les vertes prairies et les parcs, loin d'ici, loin de Voldemort, c'était les cabanes et les confidences, et l'amour inconditionnel à l'état pur. Harry était toutes ses ombres, il était le monstre en lui, toutes ces choses qu'il ne pouvait cacher, et que Lily traversait sans les voir car, là était toute la beauté, toute la particularité de Lily Evans. Elle voyait la lumière dans les ténèbres. Et lui, Harry, voyait ces ténèbres, il les regardait en face sans détourner les yeux, car ces ténèbres l'avaient forgés, coulaient dans ses veines comme dans les siennes. Il voulait les transformer, mais une partie de lui leur appartiendra toujours. Sans elles, Harry était incapable d'aimer. _Incapable de vibrer_. Et cela, Severus le comprenait mieux que n'importe qui. Il n'avait lui-même jamais vibré de cette façon-là, il préférait le nier, mais c'était la vérité. Il n'avait jamais vibré avec d'autant d'intensité pour personne.

C'était juste effrayant. Et bizarre, et déshonorant, une insulte à la mémoire de Lily, une insulte pour... Alors pour la première fois une pensée s'imposa à lui, claire et nette. Peut-être que c'était justement la façon dont les choses étaient sensées se passer. Peut-être que l'erreur dans le calendrier du destin n'était pas une erreur, peut-être que depuis le tout début, il était destiné au fils de Lily Potter, et que le fils de Lily et James Potter lui était destiné. Ils avaient été façonnés par le destin pour s'entrechoquer, vibrer, s'aimer et se détester. Et n'était-ce pas l'essence même de l'amour, finalement ?

Par Merlin, il devenait fou. _Potter_ allait le rendre fou.

Severus passa des heures à transplaner d'un endroit à un autre et à fouiller absolument partout, chaque ville dans laquelle le bus c'était arrêté, s'arrêtant pour demander aux habitants, tous moldus dans cet endroit de l'Ecosse, s'ils n'avaient pas vu un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux vert, une valise à la main et une cicatrice sur le visage. A la fin de la journée, aucune trace quelle qu'elle soit de Potter. Il avait passé un paquet d'heure, au terminus du bus, à fouiller la ville de fond en comble, une ville pas très grande, sans être un village non plus, suffisamment étendue pour avoir son lots de rues et endroits divers à parcourir. Il s'assit finalement sur un banc en laissant échapper un soupir, regardant le ciel sans étoiles au-dessus de lui. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, à présent. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Passerait-il sa deuxième nuit dehors ? Dans quel état finirait-il par le retrouver ? C'était de sa faute, cette fois-ci, et il fallait qu'il la répare, il le fallait. Il réfléchissait toujours lorsque le rafus de jeunes moldus visiblement bien éméchés attira son attention. Ils sortaient d'une ruelle en face, et l'un d'eux tanguait d'un mur à l'autre, visiblement ivre et hilare, en laissant échapper un flot de parole auxquelles Severus ne prêta pas attention dans un premier temps tandis que l'autre, qui avait l'air sobre et un peu gêné, le soutenait fermement.

\- Non mais putain aaaaaaaaah tu l'as vu ? Tu l'as vu ?! Putaiiiiiin il était tellement...

\- Jeff, ferme-là, le coupa l'autre d'une voix beaucoup trop calme pour couvrir les bribes de mots incohérents que son copain continuait à déblatérer.

\- Il m'a fait une pipe mec, une _pipe_, tu devrais essayer, peut-être qu'il sera... _hiiip_ ! D'accord... pour...

\- J'suis hétéro, mec. Tu te souviens ?!

Il avait l'air vraiment énervé, à présent, mais petit, rondouillard et à la mine sympathique, il ne semblait pas être le genre à chercher des ennuis. Son copain, un grand maigre aux yeux clairs et aux cheveux blond en pétard, ne lui prêta effectivement aucune attention.

\- Il est pas encore _hiiip ! _Minuit et le mec m'a fait une putain de pipe. J'en reviens... _hiiiiip ! _pas. 'Jamais arrivéééééé 'coup pareil ! D'habitude y sont jamais 'ccord l'ptits cons dans ce bled... paumés !

Est-ce par désespoir ou pure intuition ? Un frisson glacé avait envahi Severus alors qu'il était là, penché en avant sur son banc, à les écouter. Quelque chose dans l'attitude du blond lui faisait étrangement pensé à Draco. Il se leva pour venir à leur rencontre, de son pas décidé et effrayant de chauve-souris des cachots, oubliant pour un instant qu'il portait sa robe et sa cape noire de sorcier et qu'il était en quartier moldu, et pas à Poudlard avec des étudiants récalcitrants.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! Claironna-t-il d'une voix forte.

ce qui eut pour effet de stopper les deux jeunes, bien que le plus grand ne s'arrêtât que parce que son acolyte s'était arrêté, figé par cette voix grave et sévère qui s'avançait vers eux comme une ombre menaçante.

\- Euh... euh... bredouilla-t-il, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Ce qui pour effet d'exaspérer Severus encore plus.

\- J'ai dit, qu'est-ce qui... !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aaaaa l'autre taré làààà ?! Il est flic où il veut une pipe le PD d'sa mère ?

Severus pinça les lèvres, les yeux. Ses poings se serrèrent, presque imperceptiblement. Le rondouillard sursauta presque aux mots de son copain.

\- Excusez-excusez le ! Il est... il a beaucoup bu, il n'est pas dans son état normal, est-ce que... Est-ce que vous allez nous arrêter ?

\- Je ne suis pas policier, répliqua Severus d'un ton impatient en ignorant superbement les répliques du blond. De qui parliez-vous, à l'instant ? D'où est-ce que vous venez ?

Le jeune homme s'empourpra.

\- Euh... c'est... il y avait...

\- PARLEZ ! Hurla Severus, perdant toute patience.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira à fond. Le réverbère de la ruelle venait de faire des étincelles. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme. Il rouvrit les yeux sur le jeune homme terrorisé.

\- Répondez à ma question, s'il vous plait.

\- On vient de la boite pas loin, Jeff ne trouve jamais de copain alors j'ai proposé de l'accompagner, j'aurais peut-être pas dû, je sais pas, y avait ce mec ce soir, on l'avait jamais vu, il était complètement déchaîné je sais pas, on le connait pas, il a pas arrêté de faire des avances à tout le monde et ça partait vraiment en vrille alors... Hey, où est-ce vous allez ?

Severus ne s'attarda pas pour entendre la suite. Il s'élançait déjà dans la ruelle, talonné par l'écho de la voix ridicule du blond qu'il haïssait de chaque fibre de son être - " hééé j't'avais dit qu'il voulait une pipe l'vieux... ! ". Le haïssait-il plus qu'il se haïssait lui-même pour avoir supplié Potter de le masturber avant de lui déclarer sa flamme en l'appelant _Lily_ ?

Il n'eut aucune difficulté, vu le vacarme, à trouver cette fameuse boite. Et, s'il put pénétrer l'ignoble endroit sans monnaie moldue, ce fut seulement grâce à ses talents d'occlumens.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver.

A vrai dire, il aurait été difficile de le manquer.

Envahi par le bruit et la foule qui le bousculait de toute part, Severus vacilla devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. De tous les endroits au monde, de toutes les situations possibles, il avait fallu que ce soit celle là. _Celle là_. La pire, évidemment. Sur la musique moldue la plus ignoble qui soit, parmi les individus masculins de la pire espèce possible, Potter était là. Au centre de la foule, sur une estrade, en train de se déhancher devant une barre de pole-dance. La braguette de son jean ouverte et le slip apparent rempli de billets, il se déhanchait mieux que n'importe quel strip-teaseur de cette foutue boite de nuit, auxquels d'ailleurs il devait avoir volé tout le travail et l'argent de la soirée. Des mains se tendaient de toute part pour toucher son torse nu, mince, pâle et sans muscles apparent. Ses cheveux noir en bataille, mi-long, volaient sauvagement autour de son visage, lui donnant un air terriblement sexy. Derrière lui, un homme suivait ses mouvements, se frottant à lui et le tripotant par la même occasion. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, et sans doute aucun pas le premier. On ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas manquer les traces de coulures blanchâtres qui avaient séchés sur ses lèvres, dans son cou et sur son torse, se mélangeant à l'alcool que des clients lui servaient directement dans la bouche, l'aspergeant par la même occasion et qui se déversait à moitié sur lui alors qu'il relevait la tête, avalant tout ce qu'on lui donnait sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Severus ne pouvait qu'imaginer toutes les autres choses qu'il avait eu dans la bouche ce soir-là. Il avait transformé la foule en une masse grouillante, surexcitée et sauvage qui se battait pour le toucher, de la manière sexuelle la plus vulgaire, la plus ignoble qui soit.

Severus se sentait blême, et sans pouvoir se retenir, il vacilla sur le côté avant de se pencher en avant pour vomir de la bile qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de nettoyer. Le vacarme s'était transformé en un long son égal et continu qui sifflait seulement à ses oreilles. Il n'entendait que les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient en lui comme le tam-tam d'un tambour, aussi grave qu'une condamnation à mort. Il n'eut pas besoin de se dire qu'il n'utiliserait pas sa baguette, ni ne lancerait de sort. En lança-t-il involontairement ? Peu importe. Il écarta violemment chaque personne se trouvant sur son passage, et la foule s'écarta d'elle-même devant lui. Il monta sur l'estrade d'un seul élan précis, envoya toutes les mains perverses et les corps aussi loin qu'il put en grimaçant de dégoût, et gifla violemment Harry qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait, ni qui il était exactement. Il ne prononça aucune protestation, aucune insulte, et s'il était en train de se déchaîner l'instant d'avant, la baffe le fit presque tomber dans les pommes. Severus le rattrapa aussitôt, l'enroula de sa cape et sans autre forme de procès, glissa un bras sous ses genoux et le souleva pour l'emporter hors de cet endroit horrible. Il sortit sans un regard pour personne, et sa rage devait être électrique, car pas même le personnel de la n'osa l'approcher de trop près ni même le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il reprit les affaires d'Harry. Les bras ballants, le visage renversé contre lui, Harry se laissait emporter sans aucune protestation, et Severus ne put que supposer qu'il avait fait exactement pareil avec les autres. Il se laissait complètement aller, et tant pis s'il partait dans la chute. Severus retourna sur le banc et essaya de l'asseoir, mais Potter tomba contre lui.

\- Potter ! _Debout. _

La cape était tombée et Harry, yeux mi-clos, le fixait sans le voir. Le visage crispé, figé par le dégoût et la rage, Severus attrapa le tee-shirt, seul élément dont il disposait présentement, et le mouilla du bout de sa baguette pour nettoyer grossièrement la bouche et le torse d'Harry qui frissonnait de froid. Dans le monde des sorciers, les maladies sexuellement transmissibles existaient aussi bien que dans le monde des humains, il existait simplement des sorts facilitant les protections avant l'acte sexuel, ce que de toute évidence, Potter n'avait pas dû prendre la peine de faire, si jamais il avait été conscient au début de ceux-ci. Il devrait attendre d'être rentré pour faire des tests - car en revanche, ces derniers étaient plus précis et immédiat. Par Merlin, si Potter devait attraper le sida par sa faute - et ce serait de sa faute, Severus ne remit pas une seconde cette certitude en question - il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. En le nettoyant, il vit les marques de bleus sur ses épaules, son cou, ses bras, marques involontaires de poignes trop violentes qui l'avaient saisit brusquement tout au long de la soirée.

\- Par Merlin, Potter, que les avez-vous laissé vous faire ? Murmura-t-il entre ses dents, des larmes brûlants ses yeux sans s'échapper sur les joues.

_Que l'avait-il laissé faire ? _Potter gémissait, un son continu qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un long marmonnement. Brusquement, il se pencha en avant et vomit violemment. Severus aurait tout pris s'il ne s'était pas écarté à temps. Il le soutint fermement, en silence, tandis que Potter vomissait une quantité d'alcool impressionnante. Puis il tomba contre le banc, pas tout à fait conscient. Les rues étaient vides, et la situation pas vraiment confortable. Aussi, Severus recouvrit Harry et transplana. Il marcha un moment dans la nuit avant d'arriver enfin et, alors, ne perdit pas une seconde. Il installa Harry sur le banc de la salle à manger cuisine, sortit sa baguette, la dirigea à l'intérieur de sa bouche et lança un sort afin d'enlever tous les restes de sperme éventuel qui y étaient rentrés, lança un sort de protection tardif afin de prévenir au mieux toute sorte d'infections, lui fit avaler une potion supplémentaire, et une autre pour l'alcool, puis il lança un accio vers l'atelier de potion et préleva un peu de son sang du bout de sa baguette. Potter était dans un état de coma éthylique avancé, pas aussi grave que ça aurait pu devenir comme il avait déjà vomi, mais Severus estima qu'il pouvait attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires. Il fallait qu'il sache. Lançant des accios aux quatre coins de la maison, il fit analyser le sang tout en surveillant qu'Harry ne s'étouffe pas. La procédure lancée, il suffisait d'attendre, et il préféra occuper ce temps à quelque chose de plus urgent dans l'instant.

Il n'était pas le temps de penser, et cela d'ailleurs l'arrangeait bien. Il lança un sort pour transporter Harry à l'étage.

* * *

Voilà.

En espérant que vous n'êtes pas trop choqués x)

J'avais une autre idée pour ce chapitre, c'est qu'Harry aille voir Draco, et qu'au lieu de découvrir Harry comme il l'a fait ici, il le découvrirait avec Draco dans une situation plus ou moins avouable.

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'écrirais plusieurs fins différentes à cette histoire, je n'ai cessé d'écrire et de réécrire et au final je ne sais même pas si ce que j'ai choisi de garder est cohérent...


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous !

Pardon de cette absence. Je ne me sens pas très bien depuis quelques semaines, deux grosses semaines on va dire, je suis très faible physiquement et je n'avais pas l'énergie de corriger les chapitres. Voici donc la suite, il ne restera que deux chapitre après, qui seront tous les deux - 18. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**A Elenvya :** Merci pour tes commentaires très détaillés. C'est vraiment cool ! " Ca en revanche je l'ai lu " j'ai adoré l'écrire aussi ! J'imaginais tellement le regard de Severus. Je le pense très coquin, malgré les apparences, dans un contexte plus intime. Et je suis heureuse que ça t'ai fait rire :D Pour le passage presque interdit au moins de 18 ans... est-ce que c'est un problème ? les deux chapitres suivants vont être moins 18 sûr. Et c'est plutôt cool de savoir que ça fait cet effet là ! En tant qu'auteur, je ne sais pas l'effet que ça fait puisque je sais ce qui va arriver. Donc merci ! C'était l'effet recherché.

" tu es un narrateur cruel pour le sauveur national " best compliment ever xD et encore, je suis très gentille ici ! Blind est vraiment, vraiment pire. Je suis très surprise en revanche que tu penses que je n'aime pas Harry ! Si c'est de l'humour j'ai pas capté xD Harry est mon jumeau, vraiment, je l'aime de tout mon coeur, je le fais souffrir parce que, parce que c'est comme ça. Parce que je sais sans doute ce que ça fait. On se ressemble pas mal dans cette fic en fait xD et oui Snape avait CLAIREMENT besoin d'un coup de pied aux fesses. C'est le genre d'homme qui ne veut pas t'avoir, mais qui sera ultra jaloux et te clamera sien haut et fort si tu dérapes ( je pense ). Merci encore !

**A Emi :** Oui en effet, pour Snape ça a définitivement changé ! Et c'est ce que je cherchais. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Ou qu'aurais-tu souhaité qu'il se passe quand Harry a fuit ?

**A Babylon :** merci d'être sincère ! Harry ne chopera rien, ce n'est pas ce genre de fic ( ça pourrait le devenir un jour ) et j'ai trop peur moi-même de cette maladie pour l'utiliser dans un but d'auteur pour l'instant. La boite de nuit, les attouchements, on est vraiment là dans mon univers à la Zola version moderne qu'on retrouve dans Blind d'ailleurs. Harry a grandi chez les moldus et il fera toujours un peu parti des deux mondes, et d'aucun à la fois. Il voulait effectivement se détruire, et je pense qu'après la guerre, même sans Severus, il a vraiment du mal à savoir pourquoi il existe. En tout cas, je trouverait ça intéressant d'en parler plus. Merci une fois encore et rassure toi, ça s'arrangera ( mes fanfictions terminent toujours bien, au contraire de mes romans qui peuvent avoir une fin bonne comme mauvaise, car j'estime que le rôle de la fanfiction est avant tout de faire passer un bon moment. C'est un peu comme un bon épisode de série, quand je considère mes romans plus comme un film d'auteur )

Et ton idée de fic ! Putain j'avais écrit une fic comme ça ! Jamais terminée, jamais postée ! si je la retrouve je te l'enverrai avec plaisir ! Par contre j'ai quand même un peu de mal à écrire Harry petit... j'arrive plus à me plonger à partir du trois on va dire. Je sais pas. Ils sont tellement... tellement fait pour être ensemble pour moi que je trouve ça un peu bizarre avant et je sais que mon écriture déraperait, ou aurait envie de le faire xD Mais ça me donne des idées... Bisous à toi, merci infiniment pour tes commentaires ! :)

* * *

Harry voyait à peine lorsqu'il s'éveilla, en ayant l'impression de se réveiller de la mort, une mort lourde qui l'engluait, noyant sa conscience dans un trou noir sans fond. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre conscience qu'une main se glissa sous sa nuque pour le redresser, le bord d'un verre se pressant sur ses lèvres.

\- Buvez.

Il obéit, avalant comme un enfant le liquide au goût amer indéfini. Les mains étaient douces, et fraîches. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il se sentait un peu...

\- Vous allez vous sentir vaseux pendant un moment. Je vous ai administré plusieurs potions qui ont grandement minimisé les dégâts.

Le verre disparu, les mains s'en allèrent. La tête d'Harry se reposa sur le coussin. La potion calma les vertiges et le mal de tête, mais il se sentait lourd, tellement lourd qu'il ne voulut pas ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, et se prendre en pleine face cette boule d'angoisse qui someillait, encore endormie au fond de lui. Il ne voulait pas se rappeller.

\- Snape... je... te déteste, murmura-t-il seulement.

Severus avisa les paupières closes d'Harry en retirant lentement sa main de derrière sa nuque, le recouchant sur les oreillers.

\- Moi aussi, Potter. Moi aussi je me déteste.

Mais Harry s'était déjà rendormi.

Le ciel commençait à peine à s'assombrir lorsqu'Harry se réveilla une seconde fois. Tout était d'un bleu profond, à cette heure éphémère suspendue entre jour et nuit. La tête en vrac, Harry se redressa en se tenant le front. Tout semblait vide, et silencieux. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus claires, et les taches se précisèrent. Les souvenirs aussi. Il y eut un bruit, comme un craquement. Il se tourna si vite qu'il en eu le vertige, et se tint derechef la tête.

Assis jambes croisées dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce, Snape l'observait, parfaitement neutre.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Harry le dévisagea quelques secondes, une expression de dégoût sur les lèvres, le regard dur. Il se laissa retomber contre les oreillers sans rien ajouter de plus.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Insista Snape. Je peux te faire quelque chose à manger, si tu veux.

Harry avala sa salive, résolu à ne pas répondre. Snape eut une sorte de soupir presque imperceptible, puis se releva en silence, comme si chaque craquement de la pièce, chaque froissement de tissu, chaque bruit était potentiellement dangereux.

\- Reposez-vous, je repasserais plus tard.

La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra. Il se redressa d'un seul coup, poitrine palpitante, s'écriant « non ! » puis comme sa tête se mettait à tourner encore plus, il retomba dans un gémissement sur l'oreiller. Sur le pas de la porte, blême, Snape fit volte-face. Harry ne le regardait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il fixait le montant du lit - le sien, dans lequel Snape l'avait couché après l'avoir magiquement lavé - alors que les souvenirs de la veille l'envahissait par flashs indistincts. Alors, il trouva le courage de se tourner vers lui et pendant un instant ils se fixèrent, interdits. Harry voulut lui demander comment il l'avait retrouvé, il voulut lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu atterrir dans cette boite et que rien que le souvenir de toutes ces mains, de tous ces corps étrangers sur, contre et à l'intérieur de lui lui donnait la nausée, il voulait lui dire que ce n'était jamais ce qu'il avait voulu et qu'il voulait mourir sur le champ. Mais il rejeta les couvertures, jura en voyant qu'il était en pyjama, chercha frénétiquement ses vêtements autour de lui, tremblant de rage.

\- J'ai lavé vos vêtements, ils ne sont pas ici, lança calmement Snape. Pas plus que votre baguette.

\- Putain arrêtez de me vouvoyer. Et merde, peu importe !

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, passa de force, mais Snape le ceintura.

\- Laissez-moi partir !

\- Non !

Il luttèrent violemment, sans baguettes, Harry pour échapper à l'emprise et Snape pour le retenir.

\- Snape, laisse moi partir ! _Laisse moi partir ! _

L'hystérie le rendait plus fort et Snape referma de toutes ses forces ses bras autour de lui.

\- Potter... arrê...

\- T'ES QU'UN ENFOIRÉ ! UN ENFOIRÉ ! UN SALE CONNARD MANIPULATEUR ! LAISSE-MOI PARTIR !

\- C'est hors de question que je vous laisse fuir une deuxième fois !

Harry hurla. Une lampe explosa.

\- _LAISSE MOI PARTIR_, ESPÈCE DE _LÂCHE_ !

Alors, la rage donna à Snape la force de lutter. Il le balança d'un seul élan dos contre l'armoire qui vacilla, la porte claquant violemment derrière eux, et il le gifla.

\- _NE ME TRAITEZ PLUS JAMAIS DE LÂCHE, POTTER ! _

Harry se redressa comme si de rien n'était et dents découvertes, lui cracha au visage.

\- MAIS tu _ES_ UN LÂCHE, SNAPE ! T'ES UN LÂCHE ET UN SALE PERVERS ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, DIS-LE MOI ! _DIS-LE MOI ! _

Les poings serrés de chaque côté de son visage, l'acculant contre le bois de l'armoire, Snape le dévorait d'un regard de feu, sans essuyer la salive qui maculait son front, son nez et une partie de l'œil. Un regard si furieux qu'il pourrait faire liquéfier sur place jusqu'aux plus courageux derniers années de Poudlard. Mais Harry tremblait si fort qu'à présent, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

\- TU VEUX ME METTRE UNE PERRUQUE ROUSSE ? ME BAISER EN FERMANT LES YEUX ET EN FAISANT SEMBLANT QUE C EST ELLE ?! OH NON JE SAIS, _GRAND MAÎTRE DES POTIONS _! JE SUIS SUR QUE T'AS GARDE UN DE SES CHEVEUX EN SOUVENIR ! N'Y A-T-IL PAS UN PEU DE POLYNECTAR QUI TRAÎNE, QUE TU PUISSES ENFIN ME BAISER PROPREMENT !

\- FERMEZ-LA !

La gifle, plus violente, lui tordit le cou et envoya sa tempe contre le bois de l'armoire. La joue tuméfiée, la tempe et le bord du sourcils en sang, Harry éclata de rire.

\- C'EST POUR CA QUE TU M'AS FAIT VENIR ? _PARCE QUE JE TE FAIS PENSER A ELLE ?!_

Il avait trop crié, et sa voix sembla s'éteindre en même temps que la rage qui laissa place aux larmes. Il le dévisagea pendant quelques instant avant que son corps s'écroule lentement contre l'armoire. Snape ferma les yeux, inspira et expira lentement avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant Harry qui se dévorait les doigts dans sa nervosité.

\- Potter... murmura-t-il sans le regarder.

\- Tu m'as haït pendant des années parce que je te faisais penser à mon père, et maintenant tu me désires parce que je te fais penser à ma mère ?!

Severus ne put faire autre chose que de soutenir son regard en silence, ces yeux verts plein de larmes qui le clouaient sur place.

\- Sirius m'aimait parce qu'il voyait James en moi, Dumbledore m'aimait parce que j'étais l'arme qui permettait de tuer Voldemort, les filles de Poudlard qui me courraient après ne le faisaient que parce que j'étais _l'élu_, quand est-ce qu'... quand est-ce qu'on va m'aimer pour ce que je suis ?

\- La fille Weasley vous aimait, et vous aime certainement toujours.

Ce qui n'était pas la bonne chose à dire. Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie et son regard se perdit ailleurs.

\- Je veux mourir.

Ce n'était pas dit d'un ton faussement grave, ni pour rire, ni même comme une menace de tentative de suicide. C'était un aveux, aussi doux, aussi bas qu'une caresse. Snape battit des paupières. Il y eut un instant de lourde immobilité puis Snape posa la main très doucement sur la joue tuméfiée d'Harry.

\- Regardez-moi, Potter.

Aucune réaction. Il soupira.

\- Harry, regarde moi.

Ce qui ne provoqua pas plus de réaction. Il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il était là, recroquevillé, à attendre son châtiment, à attendre d'être frappé, baisé, ou simplement de rester là, assis par terre dans le froid, à attendre la mort. Snape hésita, soupira et tira un linge de sous sa cape.

\- Laisse moi te...

Harry abaissa sa main d'un seul élan.

\- Comme si t'en avait quelque chose à foutre !

Il se leva sans un regard et se recoucha en lui tournant le dos.

\- Fout moi la paix.

Snape se releva lentement et s'éclaircit la gorge. La vérité, c'est que pendant un instant, il avait voulu se pencher, et l'embrasser.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien manger ?

\- J'ai dit, _fout-moi la paix. _

Snape pinça les lèvres.

\- Très bien.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui, écoutant Harry sangloter.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Snape rentra de nouveau dans la chambre d'Harry. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, aucun bruit, juste la silhouette immobile qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Severus rentra dans la chambre à taton et sans refermer la porte se planta devant le lit, déposant en silence une bassine d'eau chaude sur la table de nuit et un linge propre. On ne voyait pas très bien, juste assez pour savoir qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Mais il refusait toujours de le regarder. Il soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit, lui tournant le dos à son tour.

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Aucune réponse, rien que la respiration, un peu trop calme et régulière pour être sincère.

\- Je suppose que tu seras soulagé d'apprendre que tu n'as attrapé aucune MST. J'ai fait tous les tests possibles.

Il se mordit les lèvres, comme cherchant ses mots. Mais il n'y en avait aucun qui puisse rendre la situation meilleure.

\- Ferme les yeux, d'accord ?

Il y eut un petit silence.

\- quoi ?

Severus eut un petit sourire de victoire en fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- Couche toi sur le dos et ferme les yeux. Ne les ouvre pas, ne regarde pas, sous aucun prétexte, pas avant que je n'ai fini de dire ce que j'ai à dire. D'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête et lentement, se tourna sur le dos, yeux clos. Snape soupira en regardant les marques sur son visage. Des larmes montèrent dans sa gorge.

\- Garde… garde bien les yeux fermé, d'accord ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pleures ?

Severus s'essuya le nez de sa manche, fronçant très fort le visage pour retenir le flot.

\- Non. Non, je ne pleure pas.

\- Si, tu pleures.

C'était une simple constatation et Severus se contenta de soupirer. Il se pencha pour tremper le linge dans l'eau, troublant le silence d'agréable petits bruits. Son geste était lent, minutieux et incroyablement doux lorsqu'il fit couler quelques gouttes sur le front d'Harry qui frissonna de surprise, puis passa le linge d'eau chaude sur son front, sa joue, sa tempe, la caresse se mêlant au soin. Les lèvres d'Harry s'entrouvrirent alors que Snape étalait le tissu à plat sur le haut de son visage, le bout de ses doigts se posant sur ses yeux pour achever le geste jusqu'à ses tempes. Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry.

\- Ca… ça fait bien.

Snape eut un petit soupire triste.

\- Oui, ça fait du bien.

Il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Harry je n'ai jamais… je n'ai jamais…

l'émotion remontait. Il fallait qu'il la contienne, à tout prix. Harry resta là, interdit, le souffle chaud, en attente.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulut devenir comme mon monstre de père. Et je… je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolé de t'avoir frappé. C'était la dernière chose à faire, c'était… je ne mérite aucun pardon. Et tu ne me le donnera pas, de toute façon. Mais je voulais que tu le saches. Je ne pourrais être plus meurtri que je ne le suis. Je… je ne voulais pas devenir comme ça, comme … _comme lui._

Un sanglot aigu s'éleva dans la chambre, qu'il étouffa aussitôt. Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Severus… je… je…

Snape éclata d'un petit rire nerveux.

\- Toujours aussi loquace, à ce que je vois.

Harry voulut dire quelque chose, mais Severus posa la main sur ses lèvres.

\- Non, ne dis rien. Tu me pardonnerais, mais tu m'en voudras encore, il y a tellement, tellement de choses pour lesquelles je dois me faire pardonner auprès de toi. Alors, ne dis rien.

Il y eut un instant d'immobilité, puis Snape reprit le linge pour poursuivre ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

Il y eut un silence. La respiration d'Harry changea. Severus regarda le regarda, et son geste s'immobilisa. Le linge retomba inutile entre ses mains.

\- Tu devrais m'en parler. Ca ne changera rien de ce qui s'est passé, mais tu te sentiras moins monstrueux.

Un autre silence.

\- Je sais de quoi je parle, ajouta-t-il.

Harry, dont la respiration s'était grandement accélérée, sembla se calmer un peu.

\- Mon père, répondit Severus d'un ton égal à sa question silencieuse. Ca lui est arrivé quelque fois de se défouler sur moi d'une autre manière que les poings.

Harry ouvrit la bouche dans un souffle lent parfaitement audible.

\- Je suis désolé.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

\- Je sais que tu n'as plus confiance en moi et que tu ne veux pas me parler. Que tu restes seulement parce que tu n'as pas le choix, tu es trop mal et trop faible pour bouger.

Il reposa le linge dans la bassine et s'étendit alors le long d'Harry qui s'allongea sur le côté comme par automatisme, lui tournant le dos. Severus attira la couverture à eux pour les recouvrir, passant délicatement un bras autour d'Harry, puis lança de sa baguette un sort de protection à ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Calme-toi. Je ne te ferai rien. Juste un sort pour t'empêcher de regarder. Reste juste allongé.

Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, le caressant doucement du pouce.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû... Je n'aurais jamais dû t'obliger à quoi que ce soit et certainement pas en te donnant son nom. Mais partir comme ça au milieu de la nuit était un acte irréfléchi et, comme d'habitude, tu laisses tes émotions exposées te contrôler entièrement. On t'a adulé quand on m'a toujours haït, quand j'avais pourtant une force que tu n'avais pas. Je te hais là maintenant pour t'être infligé ça. Mais c'était ma faute, _c'est_... ma faute. Et je te demande pardon.

Yeux toujours fermés, Harry ne disait rien. Il tremblait légèrement.

\- Harry ?

\- Je…

Un sanglot troubla le silence et Severus posa une main à plat sur son dos, le dévisageant intensément sans même pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Tout se passa d'un seul coup, comme un barrage qui éclate sous la pression. Les tremblements cédèrent et Harry éclata en sanglot, Severus le prit contre lui en même temps qu'Harry se retournait pour fondre dans ses bras. Il l'enveloppa si fort, comme pour le protéger de tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il ne vive, et qu'il avait vécu. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que ça faisait.

\- Je m'en souviens. _Je m'en souviens_, répondit enfin Harry à travers les larmes, et Severus en fermant les yeux l'embrassa sur le front, le berçant doucement contre lui.

Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé.

Bordel, ça faisait tellement mal. De savoir que c'était de sa faute.

\- J'ai jamais voulu… _j'ai jamais voulu… _ça s'est enchaîné, je voulais… je voulais te montrer, juste te montrer à quel point… à quel point je pouvais avoir n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Je voulais en finir. Je voulais que ça s'arrête. Je voulais plus ressentir, et ressentir autre chose, très fort, je voulais… je voulais… une partie de moi voulait… je voulais que tu me vois comme ça, putain, je voulais que tu saches que ça aurait pu être toi, je voulais te faire mal, je voulais me faire mal, je voulais… je voulais juste mourir. Je voulais juste. Toi. Jamais… _tout ça._

Il parlait vite, fort, incohérent, et pourtant Snape comprenait tout. Il le serra plus encore, si c'était possible, comme pour le faire rentrer en lui.

\- _Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon._

Il avait voulut le penser, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Harry se raccrocha à lui.

\- Je te promets que ça va aller mieux, que ça va s'en aller. Je te le promets. Ca ira mieux, beaucoup mieux. Est-ce que…. Est-ce qu'on t'a…

Harry frissonna.

\- Non. Personne ne m'a…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Ses sanglots s'étaient apaisés, mais il restait là, contre lui.

\- Tu es… tu es chaud, constata-t-il. Les gens disent toujours de toi que tu es la…

Il s'arrêta, coupé d'un seul coup. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça.

\- Enfin je sais pas si tu…

\- Je sais ce qu'on dit de moi, coupa Snape. La chauve souris des cachots.

Harry ne voulut pas affirmer, ni le contredire.

\- Tu es plutôt chaud. Tu n'es pas du tout froid comme on le pense.

Snape esquissa un demi sourire.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que les cachots me conviennent ? Il y fait plutôt frais.

IL y eut un long silence. Il lui caressait inlassablement les cheveux, et Harry semblait sur le point de s'endormir contre lui. Il était temps, à présent.

\- Quand on était dans l'atelier, j'ai écouté tes pensées. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, c'est... habituel, je présume. Et ce que tu as pensé... m'a perturbé.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait pu penser à cet instant-là. Du moins, rien de compromettant. Snape soupira, comme s'il avait espéré qu'il comprenne, mais il n'était pas surprit que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Tu t'es senti bien.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu t'es senti bien, comme ça. Sans... _sans le reste. _Tu étais en paix avec le fait de vivre avec moi de cette façon-là, tes sentiments étaient moins forts, et plus purs sans doute et... et j'ai réalisé... ça m'a rendu fou. Je voulais que tu me désobéisses, Harry. Au fond de moi, c'est ce que je cherchais, c'est ce que j'ai cherché pendant tous ces trois derniers mois. Tu es devenu beaucoup trop sage, beaucoup trop conciliant, beaucoup trop passionné pour des choses comme les potions qui, avant, t'auraient donné envie de me tuer sur place. Et c'est exactement ce que j'attendais de toi, je crois. Je voulais que tu me dises non, que tu me plaques contre l'atelier, que tu renverses toutes ces choses auxquelles je tiens tant mais qui sont devenu _tes _choses, je voulais...

Severus frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Je voulais que tu me fasses de force tout ce que tu voulais me faire.

Disant cela, il enfouissait de demi sa tête dans l'oreiller, comme honteux des mots qu'il était obligé de prononcer.

\- Je voulais que tu me baises, Potter ! Souffla-t-il férocement comme s'il était en colère contre lui de lui faire ressentir ça, Je voulais que tu me désobéisses comme l'arrogant Gryffondor que tu es, je voulais que tu prennes mon érection à pleines mains, à pleine bouche, je voulais que tu me désobéisses. _Je voulais juste que tu me désobéisses._

Harry frissonnait nerveusement, et la main de Severus sur les cheveux d'Harry se transformait en griffe. Il étouffait de faibles gémissements dans le tissu et Harry pouvait sentir les contractions de son bassin.

\- Alors j'ai bu, j'ai bu jusqu'à ne plus rien savoir, jusqu'à oublier que j'avais envie de monter dans ta chambre. Je me haïssais, je me hais, de ressentir ça pour toi. Et pas... plus pour Lily Evans. C'est elle que je voudrais désirer. Tout comme c'est Ginny que tu voudrais désirer. Mais ce n'est plus le cas, pour toi comme pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry serrait le tissu de le couverture de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner.

\- Alors, non, Harry, je ne te désire pas parce que tu ressembles à ta mère. Je te désire malgré moi parce que tu es toi, et que j'ai besoin de te haïr au point où j'en suis obligé de me prendre compte que ce n'est pas vraiment de la haine que je ressens pour toi.

Harry était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es jamais demandé ce que je pouvais ressentir en te voyant aimer quelqu'un qui n'était pas moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je parle de ce stupide livre de potion.

Harry sursauta, comme surpris dans un moment intime.

\- QUOI ?! Le livre du Prince ?

\- Voilà, regarde comment tu l'appelles. _Le Prince_. Doit-il être tellement important à tes yeux que tu n'oses même pas l'appeler Severus Snape ?

Harry resta en silence pendant un instant.

\- Je... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Bon sang, quand j'ai compris - et je l'ai compris très vite - que tu utilisais le livre du prince et que, plus que ça, il t'obsédait, Harry, comment crois-tu que j'ai... que penses-tu que j'ai pu ressentir ? J'ai espéré pendant tellement d'années que quelqu'un tombe dessus, que _Lily _tombe dessus, mais... Mais Lily avait ce livre sous les yeux tous les jours, elle me voyait écrire dessus, et... et elle s'en fichait, elle n'a jamais cherché à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais toi, toi que je haïssais, tu es arrivé et tu as commencé à avaler passionnément chaque ligne que j'avais pu écrire, chaque petit mot griffonné. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que tu ressentais des choses fortes à son égard, il était devenu ton ami, ton meilleur ami parfois, et peut-être un peu plus qu'un ami... il m'est arrivé de surprendre un de tes rêves. Oui, je lisais parfois tes pensées en classe pour savoir ce qu'il en était, et... et tu avais rêvé de lui, le prince. Tu avais rêvé d'abord à Ginny, puis Ginny s'était transformé en _lui _et j'ai ressenti ton désir tellement fort que j'ai eu une érection violente que j'ai dû cacher sous le bureau. Tu n'avais parlé de ce rêve à personne, tu en avais honte. Ce ne fut pas le dernier de tes rêves sur lui. Ca m'a fait me sentir puissant, et aussi terriblement mal, j'étais jaloux de l'humanité que tu voyais en lui, et pas en moi. En colère, parce que tu avais compris quelque chose sur lui, sur... _moi_, que personne d'autres à l'époque n'avait saisi, et d'entre tous, il a fallu que ce soit toi, toi, Harry Potter, qui comprenne qui j'étais. Tu m'as rappelé mes désirs, tu m'as rendu fou de rage que la vie m'ait privé de toi à cette époque-là, que ta mère n'ait pas vu en moi la même chose que ce que tu y voyais. Et tout se mélangeait et... et tu as lancé le sectumsempra. Tu as pensé à moi, Harry, avant qui que ce soit d'autre, tu lui faisais confiance sur ta propre vie, aveuglément, tu _me_ faisais confiance. Je t'ai haït tellement fort pour ça, et c'est comme si l'ancien moi t'aimait lui aussi, et me jugeait à travers toi de te faire du mal. Tu comprends ?

Harry hocha la tête, les larmes dans les yeux, incapable de parler.

\- Et puis tu m'as haït de nouveau, tu l'as haït lui aussi, comme s'il t'avait trahit, et pas une seconde, _pas une seconde_, Harry, tu n'as douté. Un seul instant, et j'étais rayé à jamais de ton cœur, _condamné _pour toujours.

\- Tu l'avais tué, ! _Tu l'as tué devant mes yeux, _comment est-ce que j'aurais pu...

Severus posa son front sur celui d'Harry. Ses yeux piquaient.

\- Et tu crois que ça n'a pas rendu la situation encore pire ? Savoir que tu avais assisté à ça ? C'était comme me prendre en pleine face l'espoir que j'avais pu nourrir, et savoir qu'il n'y en aurait plus jamais aucun. Harry, tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance, _aucune. _

\- Severus... Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé t'approcher d'une quelconque façon. Moi aussi, j'étais condamné à tes yeux. Je regrette profondément tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, _te faire_, mais... mais tu m'as rendu la pareille au centuple, pendant toutes ces années, tu m'as condamné alors que tu avais la vérité sous tes yeux. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, et tu sais très bien que tu aurais pris la moindre aide comme une insulte, pire, _comme une humiliation. _

Severus ferma les yeux, déglutit. Sa main se pressa plus fort sur le dos d'Harry.

\- Je sais, avoua-t-il d'un ton brisé. _Mais j'en avais besoin._

D'un geste, il défit le charme qui retenait fermés les yeux d'Harry. Alors, Harry se redressa, la colère et la rage de la veille momentanément envolées. Il allait le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revenir en arrière, mais…

\- AAAAAHHHH !

* * *

Et voilà ! Petit chapitre, le suivant arrivera demain certainement. Le dernier est en cours d'écriture.

bonne journée !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour !

Sans tarder voici la suite du chapitre précédent, qui devait être la fin à la base ! Laissez-moi le week-end pour terminer l'épilogue :-)

( pour information, si vous me connaissez de mes autres fics, vous savez que je suis du genre à publier de très longs, trop longs chapitres. On me l'a souvent reproché. J'essaye donc de faire de petits chapitres à présent ^^ )

**A Babylon : (** je ne vois souvent pas tes commentaires du coup je dois supprimer les chapitres pour te répondre par la suite xD ) Patience, patience, j'ai préféré le couper, j'aurais pu ne pas le faire... bah, je le poste ce matin, ce n'est pas trop grave ^^ Oui hein, les fics sont sensés nous faire nous sentir bien... enfin je pense. Certaines sont torturés et sublimes ceci dit, mais j'envisage vraiment roman/fanfiction sous un oeil différent ! Heureuse que ça continue de te plaire. Si je retrouve cette fic, je te l'envoie ! Bisous !

Je voulais avant de commencer vous parler, encore une fois, de Severus Snape et plus précisément la façon dont je le vois. Un jour lointain, peut-être à mes yeux ressemblera-t-il à Alan Rickman, quand les tempes d'Harry auront blanchies et qu'ils seront un couple établi depuis longtemps. Mais à l'heure qu'il est, Severus de la fin d'Harry Potter et de cette fic, c'est à dire aux environs de 38/39 ans, je l'imagine RÉELLEMENT, je le vois dans ma tête tout à fait avec les traits de Kylo Ren ( sans doute plus marqué car l'acteur a dû être maquillé ) pour qui, vous le savez, j'ai eu un ENORME coup de cœur, sans doute le plus gros coup de cœur que j'ai jamais eu au cinéma, au point de rêver de lui, quoi ) Bref revenons à nos moutons, le vieux Severus Snape ressemble DEJA pour moi à Adam Driver sans les muscles, qui a le même âge à peu près. Donc le jeune Severus de 17 ans… s'il a un nez particulier, pour moi il n'a rien de moche. La seule chose de moche en lui en fait, c'est certainement la haine. Mais je ne le vois pas laid. Je pense que j'aurais craqué pour lui comme j'ai craqué pour beaucoup de gens de ce genre de physique. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quel acteur ressemble ou est Snape pour vous ? Ou comment l'imaginez-vous ?

Ah oui aussi, retrouvez-moi sur insta ! J'ai trois comptes, personnel, photographe et modèle : magali_dequiret , magalidequiretphotography et magali_modele

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

S'il y avait eu un chat dans la pièce, il aurait sauté en l'air de frayeur devant le cri d'Harry. Severus, d'ailleurs, sursauta. Debout devant le lit, Harry le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés, poitrine palpitante.

\- Je suis si horrible que ça à regarder ?

Harry laissa son regard descendre vers le corps du jeune homme devant lui, pas nu, non, normalement habillé, vêtu d'une vieille robe de Poudlard au couleur des Serpentards. Redressé dans le lit, un Severus d'à peine 17 ans le fixait.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors, quoi ?

\- Est ce que je suis horrible ? Est-ce que... est-ce que je suis comme tu l'imaginais ?

Ca aurait pu être une fausse question, une question pour rigoler, mais ça n'en était pas et Harry plus que que quiconque était bien placé pour le savoir. Très sérieusement, il regarda le jeune Severus au fond des yeux.

\- Tu es magnifique. Et, pour être honnête... oui, je l'imaginais tout à fait comme ça, je veux dire, je t'imaginais tout à fait comme ça comment n'ai-je pu jamais... _y penser. _

Ils se dévisagèrent.

\- Mais comment... _pourquoi ?!_

Severus s'assit sur le bord du lit et se leva pour lui faire face. Même comme ça, il était plus grand que lui. Ses traits étaient lisses, sans colère, en fait, incroyablement vulnérables, et ses cheveux mi-long n'étaient pas si gras que ça. Son regard noir intense, humide, luisait. Il était bien plus que beau, il était sublime. Et Harry se demanda comment sa mère avait pu lui préférer son père, si véritablement James lui ressemblait - et il lui ressemblait. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas désirer Severus Snape ? Comment James, Sirius ou Lupin avaient-il pu se moquer de lui ? Il était beau à tomber par terre. Il n'était pas beau à la manière de Sirius, ou James, il était beau d'une manière moins conventionnelle, d'une manière plus subtile, plus sensuelle, plus… plus… sexuelle ? Bizarre ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une potion, répondit Severus en le sortant de ses pensées. L'effet n'est pas permanent. J'ai pensé... qu'après t'avoir fait ça, tu méritais que je te rende la pareille, et si c'est lui que tu désires, alors... je suis prêt à le devenir pour toi.

Il détourna la tête, et Harry, intimidé, lui jeta un regard.

\- J'ai aussi pensé qu'on pourrait... juste pour une nuit... faire comme si ça aurait pu être vrai. Comme si on s'était rencontrés à Poudlard et...

Il tremblait, points serrés. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le Severus que Harry connaissait. Pas vraiment. Il était fragile, à fleur de peau, ses émotions tremblantes sur son visage, exposées sur un plateau, en fait, il y avait en lui un peu de ce que l'ancien Snape reprochait en Harry. Silencieux, il voulut lever la main pour la poser sur son visage, quand...

\- C'est complètement idiot, trancha Severus en se cachant entre ses mains pour faire volte-face. L'effet sera parti demain matin, on aura qu'à faire comme si...

\- NON !

Autoritaire, Harry le rattrapa à la vitesse de l'éclair pour le renverser sur le lit. Il était à genoux au dessus de lui avant d'avoir compris. Severus lui rendit son regard. Stupéfait, vulnérable. Une vulnérabilité à fleur de peau qui rendait Harry complètement fou.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot du tout c'est... c'est...

Il se mordit les lèvres. Bon sang, ce Severus-là était totalement déconcertant. Et foutrement sexy. Différemment sexy. Ses lèvres, entrouvertes et humides, demandeuses. Alors, n'y tenant plus, il fondit sur lui. Severus saisit son visage au quart de tour, puis sa taille, faisant des mouvements de va et viens hâtifs sur ses hanches, comme un ado submergé par le désir qui ne sait pas très bien comment s'y prendre. Harry se redressa. Essoufflé, et rouge. Un air sauvage courrait sur le visage de Severus. Quelque chose d'impérieux, ses cheveux noirs en travers de son front pâle, ses lèvres avides sur un souffle rapide qui restaient là, immobiles, à attendre. Redressé sur les coudes, les jambes écartées pendant pas terre, il semblait le mettre au défi. Harry eut un large sourire, un peu en coin, irrépressible.

\- Ce n'est pas bien du tout, Snape, de traîner dans le dortoir des Gryffondors à cette heure de la nuit... Il pourrait vous arriver des ennuis...

Severus esquissa un sourire en retour, bientôt ravalé par une expression de défi revêche qui s'évanouit sur ses lèvres pour briller dans ses yeux. Il redressa le menton.

\- Ce n'est pas bien du tout, Potter, de fouiner dans les affaires des Serpentards pour leur voler leurs livres...

\- Oh, ce livre de potion ? Ce n'est tout de même pas le tient ?

\- Quoi, _déçu_, Potter ? Tu aurais préféré un bel athlète dans ton genre, peut-être ? Si ce sont les beaux sportifs musclés qui t'intéressent, je te conseille de ne pas le chercher dans un livre de potion !

Et soudain, ils étaient en 6ème année, dans le dortoir rempli d'élève des Gryffondors, Severus étant venu en cachette le soir pour récupérer son livre volé, et ils étaient en train de se disputer.

\- Oh, non, Snape, je ne suis pas déçu... On peut même dire que je suis tout à fait satisfait...

Harry se pencha au dessus de Severus jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque.

Alors, tout à coup, il se redressa, secouant la tête.

\- Non, non, dit-il très sérieusement, je ne peux pas.

Harry à califourchon au dessus de lui, Severus se redressa sur les coudes et le dévisagea.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry le regarda doucement, un regard tendre, une tendresse compatissante qui donna à Severus l'envie de le claquer. Il ne le claqua pas. Il fondit contre lui pour l'embrasser encore, les mains capturant avidement son visage pour approfondir le baiser. Harry se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de poser les mains sur son torse pour le repousser. Severus retomba en arrière, un éclat furibond dans le regard.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment toi. Je... Je ne peux pas. Je peux pas continuer à... Je peux pas te faire ça.

Il n'osait le regarder vraiment et Severus eut un sourire - un sourire machiavélique qui retroussait légèrement sa lèvre supérieure et qui ressemblait beaucoup au sourire du véritable Snape.

\- Quoi, Potter, tu as peur de ne plus me désirer demain matin quand j'aurais de nouveau 20 ans de plus que toi ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non non je... Non ce n'est pas... Ce que je veux dire c'est que...

Il s'embrouillait dans ses mots et ses pensées et le sourire de Severus s'intensifia. Il saisit sa main d'un seul coup, coupant court à ses bredouillements incompréhensibles. Leur regards se heurtèrent de nouveau.

\- Je sais que tu me désires. En fait, _j'ai de nombreuses accablantes preuves de votre culpabilité en la matière, Monsieur Potter._

Harry eut un petit sourire.

\- Salopard.

Le regard noir d'en dessous de Severus, son sourire diabolique, les cheveux noirs qui lui barraient le visage... Les lèvres d'Harry s'entrouvrirent.

\- Oui, je suis un salaud, répliqua Severus, joueur et tentateur.

Il se redressa et mordillant le lobe de son oreille, murmura :

\- Montre-moi à quel point tu me détestes...

Harry frissonna de tout son corps, mais se recula plus nettement cette fois, se levant du lit.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas correct pour toi, je ne ferai pas ça !

Severus, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit à la vitesse de l'éclair, lui saisit aussitôt les poignets.

\- Harry.

Quelque chose de pressant, de sincère, de désespéré dans sa voix retint Harry de partir et il lui fit face de nouveau. Severus le dévorait d'un regard on ne peut plus sérieux, bien que dénué d'expressions trahissant ses pensées.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas toi, d'accord, ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas que pour toi. Je... j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin que... que tu...

Il avala sa salive, ferma les yeux, et le regard d'Harry descendit brièvement vers la raideur dissimulée sous ses robes.

\- J'ai besoin de faire semblant, j'ai besoin... j'en ai besoin. Je t'en supplie.

Un instant, ils se dévisagèrent. Profondément.

\- Personne ne l'a jamais fait avec toi, hein ?

La question d'Harry avait dépassé sa pensée, encore une fois. Il se flagella mentalement, fermant brièvement les yeux. Il y avait d'autres manières de dire ça, putain.

\- Je veux dire…

Il fut coupé par la main de Severus se glissant sous son menton pour lui redresser la tête. Le regard vert d'Harry rencontra le noir abyssal de ceux se Severus, bien trop luisants pour son propre bien.

\- Non, Harry. Personne n'a jamais _voulu_ le faire _pour_ moi et il était… hors de question …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Harry avait compris. Il hocha la tête, n'osant rien ajouter. Severus ferma alors les yeux dans un soupir.

\- S'il te plaît, Harry. Toi. Toi et personne d'autre. J'ai besoin de... _toi !_

Sa vois dérapa, à cause de la main d'Harry qui, doucement pendant qu'il parlait et sans briser leur échange visuel, progressait lentement sur sa cuisse. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour poser les deux mains sur le haut de ses cuisses, massant légèrement, presque de façon anodine, du bout des pouces. Leur visages parfaitement l'un en face de l'autre. Severus ouvrit, puis referma la bouche, tout son corps se tendant perceptiblement.

\- Alors, Snape, on cherche les ennuis ?

Severus eu un bref haussement de sourcils, les pouces d'Harry décrivant des cercles de plus en plus appuyés qui touchaient presque... _là. _Il se mordit les lèvres. Harry se pencha d'avantage pour venir mordre la peau sensible de son cou, le léchant jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille contre lequel il murmura :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu véritablement chercher jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor, Snape ?

Severus gémit violemment. Harry le mordit plus profondément, comme voulant goûter le plus possible à sa peau. Il l'enjamba sans se rapprocher, levant les mains vers son torse et lui arrachant un cri de frustration. Alors qu'il lui retirait le haut en dévorant sa nuque et son épaule, Severus tremblait violemment, ses mains griffant ses hanches comme pour le forcer à se rapprocher. Alors, Harry l'embrassa, et Severus répondit avidement, avant de se reculer, un air mutin sur le visage, tout en continuant les massages entre le haut de ses cuisses et son bas ventre.

\- Alors, Snape, répond-moi.

Yeux rendus mi-clos par le désir, Severus le dévisagea d'un air hébété.

\- Qu... quoi ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu chercher ici ? Clarifia Harry, presque froidement. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin d'Harry Potter pourrait bien avoir à te donner, hum ?

Severus laissa un gémissement de frustration filer entre ses lèvres. Il rejeta la tête en arrière.

\- Arrête de jouer avec moi...

Harry l'agrippa soudainement par les cheveux pour relever violemment son visage vers lui.

\- Tu vas me le dire, Snape. _Tu vas le dire maintenant. _

Un air totalement vulnérable passa sur les traits de Snape. Un air qui aurait pu faire jouir Harry immédiatement.

\- Potter-Harrry...touche-moi. Maintenant, hoqueta-t-il

Il tremblait, il tremblait et haletait et son sexe avait comme des petits sursauts. Harry le dévisagea un instant, un instant trop long.

\- Mieux que ça, exigea-t-il, froid et dominateur.

Les rôles avaient été inversés. Severus gémit. Il le méritait.

\- J'en ai besoin, Harry, j'en ai besoin maintenant, j'ai... _trop attendu. _Je t'en supplie, je tiendrais pas plus longtemps, _je t'en supplie._

Alors, Harry arracha d'un seul coup le pantalon large de l'uniforme de Poudlard pour saisir ses fesses qu'il pressa et de l'autre saisit instantanément le sexe exposé, gorgé de sang, et qui frémit entre ses doigts en même temps que Severus rejetait la tête en arrière, pris d'un brusque frisson. Harry le saisit de nouveau par les cheveux pour l'obliger à le regarder, et Severus s'accrocha à ses épaules, à ses bras, agités de secousses nerveuses. Son visage était totalement transformé.

\- Comme ça ?

Il était suant de désir, les lèvres ouvertes sur un souffle chaud, les paupières mi-closes, totalement abandonné, alors qu'Harry laissait sa main aller et venir, lentement, beaucoup trop lentement.

\- _Plus… __plus__ vite. _

Harry esquissa un sourire et d'un seul mouvement, s'agenouilla, saisissant ses fesses pour l'avancer légèrement. Il lui lança un regard. Une expression sur le visage très proche de la souffrance à l'état pur, Severus le dévisageait, tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Et comme ça ?

Harry n'attendit pas son accord avant de faire glisser sa langue sur le sexe tendu, sans le prendre véritablement dans sa bouche. Severus passa un bras nerveux dans ses cheveux, comme pour le saisir sans vraiment parvenir à atteindre son but.

\- Oh, s'il te plait, _oui._

Alors Harry le prit totalement dans sa bouche, décrivant des mouvements de vas et viens beaucoup plus appuyés et précis. Severus poussa un hurlement tel qu'il releva la tête pour voir si tout allait bien. Agrippé aux draps et au bord du lit qu'il saisissait compulsivement, il avait le visage figé en un cri désormais muet, paupières closes.

N'y tenant plus, Harry se toucha en même temps. Plus tard dans la soirée, il serait bien temps de penser à faire les choses plus correctement.

\- Oh oui comme ça continue, ça fait tellement longtemps, _tellement longtemps..._

Il se contractait de plus en plus, tout comme Harry qui gémissait franchement à présent, incapable de parler. Severus gémit soudain d'une voix aiguë et un peu paniquée.

\- Je vais venir. Harry. _Je vais venir._

Harry devina qu'il ne voulait pas le forcer à lui venir dans la bouche et il se recula, continuant avec la main. Parcouru de vagues de tremblements successifs, Severus tomba contre le matelas et ses hurlements firent venir Harry à son tour. Pantelant, il se releva tandis que Severus reprenait son souffle, tombé en arrière sur le lit. Il nettoya leurs ébats d'un coup de baguette et renfila son pantalon de pyjama avant de se laisser tomber aux côtés de Severus qui referma un bras autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea d'un air extrêmement doux.

\- Pardonne-moi je... je te promets que je te donnerais tout ce que tu mérites, Harry, j'avais juste... vraiment besoin...

Harry esquissa un sourire.

\- Ca va, pas la peine de t'excuser. Ca fait plus de 20 ans que tu attends ça. Tu en avais besoin, et j'avais besoin de te le donner.

Le regard de Severus se fit plus lointain et il détourna les yeux.

\- J'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles, Harry.

Harry se redressa sur les coudes.

\- Ah oui ? Mais tu m'as dit que… Avec qui ?

Severus lui jet un regard, secoua la tête.

\- On dirait presque que tu es jaloux. Quoi, Potter, vous pensiez que parce que je suis le seul et unique monstrueux Severus Snape dont personne ne veut, vous avez l'exclusivité sur ma personne ?

Harry rougit, piqué au vif.

\- Alleeeez, insista Harry. Qui ? Je suis curieux.

Severus referma les paupières dans un soupir.

\- Lucius Malfoy, avoua-t-il d'un ton aussi neutre que s'il énonçait une liste de courses, Narcissa Malfoy. Un autre mangemort, aussi. Ce n'était pas… ce n'était pas spécialement agréable. Et ce n'était pas de mon propre gré.

Harry pâlit à vu d'oeil.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?! _Narcissa ?!_

Severus rouvrit les yeux, un demi-sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas étonné que j'ai couché avec Lucius Malfoy ?

Harry se réussit pas à réprimer totalement une grimace de dégoût.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Je veux même pas imaginer. Aaaaah beurk !

Il se laissa retomber aux côtés de Severus, regardant le plafond, et il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Severus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Si on doit faire l'amour, je veux le faire avec le vrai toi.

Severus tourna la tête vers lui pour examiner le profil d'Harry qui fixait un point invisible du plafond.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. De tout ce que tu as subi, de... de ce que j'ai laissé faire.

Harry regardait toujours ailleurs et Severus posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement du pouce sans l'obliger à lui faire face.

\- J'aurais dû comprendre. Je te demande pardon.

Harry esquissa un faux sourire.

\- Arrête, c'est pas de ta faute.

Severus avala sa salive.

\- Si, Harry, c'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute.

Ils se dévisagèrent, très sérieusement cette fois, en fait, gravement. Il y avait du regret, du remord, de la colère dans les yeux de Severus, quelque chose de plus flamboyant que dans le regard du vieux Severus Snape.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû...

Son regard se voila de larmes, avalant le reste de ses mots, et il détourna les yeux. Harry le regarda en silence.

\- Je t'ai laissé vivre ça parce que je voulais que tu payes pour tout ce que j'avais subi. Parce que ça faisait du _bien_ de voir le fils de James Potter souffrir. _Te regarder souffrir _me faisait du bien. Et... aujourd'hui... toi, tu n'as pas hésité. Quand tu as vu qui j'étais vraiment et ce que j'avais subi, tu as renié ce à quoi tu t'étais toujours accroché, tu as fait ce chemin vers moi et... je ne t'ai pas rendu la pareille, et je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière.

Harry resta bouche bée un moment, à écouter le silence. Il ne pouvant nier, ni acquiescer. Severus effleura d'un doigt sa gorge, puis sa nuque, son épaule, sa mâchoire. Harry ferma les yeux, palpitant, et à la fois presque indifférent au contact.

_Harry... je te demande pardon. Je t'ai laissé tomber de toutes les façons possibles et je te demande pardon, pas pour Lily, mais pour toi. J'aurais voulu... J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'en protéger. Tu ne méritais pas... tu ne méritais pas de ne pas exister. Et la première chose que je t'ai dit... c'est..._

Sa voix dans sa tête lui avait manqué. Bien plus que son corps, Harry réalisa. Il ne pleura pas. Il avait trop pleuré depuis la fin de la guerre. Il se tourna vers Severus, et le dévisagea longuement, incapable de parler, espérant que ses yeux luisants parleraient à sa place. Il voulait le toucher, il voulait qu'il le touche, il voulait faire l'amour jusqu'au bout avec lui et se laisser aller au plaisir pur le plus intense qui soit.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Ca viendrait, après, quand l'ombre des Dursley sera partie, quand il n'aura plus sur son corps les stigmates des coups et des caresses manquantes, pour l'instant, il avait besoin, il avait juste besoin...

_d'être réparé. _

\- Je veux pas... je n'aime pas...

_Pas envie d'en parler. _

Severus lui rendit son regard. Il y avait un million de mots dedans, qu'il ne prononça pas. Il le prit simplement dans ses bras, et Harry se laissa faire, tremblant, sans penser et sans comprendre, se lovant tout entier dans cette odeur si particulière qui lui faisait se sentir à la maison. Severus l'entoura de la même façon, comme pour le faire rentrer en lui, comme pour noyer toutes ces blessures qu'ils ne pourraient jamais effacer, seulement tenter d'oublier. Harry s'agrippa à lui, et Severus posa ses lèvres sur son front, caressant inlassablement son dos offert.

_Pardonne-moi Harry. _

_Pardonne-moi._

* * *

Promis, la suite ( et toute fin ) arrivera bientôt, promis ! Comme je l'ai dis, laissez-moi le week-end :-)

Bisous à tous, bonne journée !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis _infiniment_ désolé de cette longue absence.

En réalité, ma fic de base se terminait au chapitre précédent. J'ai décidé de continuer pour vous et pour moi aussi, mais ce sont vos commentaires qui m'ont poussés à avoir envie de continuer. Et du coup je suis partie sur une idée un peu plus longue que je ne le pensais...

Pour ceux qui m'ont demandés ma fic précédente sur Harry et Snape, je l'ai relu et ai décidé de la retravailler également :) je vous l'envoie dès que je rentre en Belgique, où il y a ma clé USB avec mes anciennes fics dont elle fait partie.

Mon état de santé ne s'est pas amélioré comme je l'avais voulu. J'ai un deux mois difficiles et commence à peine à reprendre pied. Il y a eu beaucoup de choses et de soucis avec mon roman, je suis également retournée en France... D'ailleurs pour ceux qui ont commandé mon roman ( je vous en remercie du fond du coeur et vous invite à aller lire la critique de Alex-love-books blog - venez me trouver sur Insta pour tout ça ce sera biiiien plus facile ou même pour cette fic, je suis beaucoup plus active et présente sur instagram magali_dequiret et si vous avez instagram, ça me fera plaisir de mettre un visage et/ou un univers sur vos pseudos :-) ) bref si vous avez commandé mon roman dites moi comment ça se passe ? J'ai eu des soucis et ai dû appeler le fournisseur moi-même... Je me répète mais j'ai besoin de toute l'aide disponible et je crois à fond en ce projet !

Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et des avis. C'est vraiment adorables de votre part. Je ne répondrais pas à chacun cette fois-ci car je ne sais plus exactement à qui j'ai répondu ou pas, mais sachez que chacun de vos petits mots compte énormément pour moi et que, si je demande votre soutient, pour mon roman par exemple, sachez que je serais très heureuse de soutenir en retour vos différents projets !

Il y aura donc une suite que je suis en train d'écrire, vos idées et suggestions sont les bienvenues comme d'habitude, je m'excuse que ce soit un peu plus long que prévu.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis en train de lire une fic ( trèèèèèèès longue, un peu trop longue à mon goût ) fic sur AO3, a year like none other by aspeninthesunlight, c'est du Snape/harry et draco aussi, avec Snape en papa mais c'est plutôt super cool. C'est en anglais, pour ceux que ça dérange pas de lire en anglais.

Bonne lecture les ami(e)s, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver :)

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il était seul. L'oreiller froissé à côté de lui, _vide._ L'odeur de Snape encore sur les draps défaits. Il se redressa instantanément, soudain parfaitement réveillé.

\- Sn...Severus ?

Il tourna la tête vers la porte fermée, comme si elle allait lui répondre ou que l'homme allait soudain l'ouvrir en grand pour courir vers lui. Il rejeta les couvertures et, pieds nus et ignorant superbement les pantoufles que Snape lui avait prêté, sortit de la chambre pour descendre immédiatement les escaliers. Le living, lui aussi, était vide. Pas une seule trace de restes de petit déjeuner sur la table, ou un vêtement, rien. _Rien du tout._ Les battements de son coeur s'accélérant à une vitesse effroyable, il fonça vers la salle de potion, l'ouvrit brusquement dans un claquement violent et sec. Elle était vide. _Complètement vide. _Pris d'une émotion soudaine, il se laissa tomber contre la porte, pressant une main contre son nez dans lequel montait une brûlure soudaine.

_Le salaud. Le salaud avait osé le manipuler une fois encore juste pour avoir ce qu'il voulait et maintenant... _

Le bruit soudain de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter brusquement. Il fit volte-face et déboula comme un boulet de canon dans le living.

\- _T'étais où ?!_

Figé sur le seuil, la porte encore ouverte derrière lui, Snape le dévisageait d'un air profondément étonné.

\- Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu ... ?

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes.

\- ...Ca ne va pas ?

Harry regarda Snape, qui avait retrouvé son apparence normale, et se tenait là, l'air plus jeune, plus débraillé que d'habitude... un paquet de croissants dans les mains. Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres. Severus ferma la porte dans un silence complet et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à lui faire face. Harry éclata d'un petit rire nerveux et se passa une main sur le visage pour éviter de le regarder. Severus posa le paquet sur la table et glissa un doigts sous son menton. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, mais pour la première fois, celui de Snape était dénué de toute sévérité. Comme si une barrière en lui avait disparu, une certaine rigidité qui l'avait enlaidi, vieilli et, à cet instant, il paraissait plus frais, plus _clair _qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il y avait un tel calme au fond de ses yeux, une telle sérénité.

Harry crut qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il n'en fut rien. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque, puis sa joue, et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Déjeunons, d'accord ? J'ai ramené quelques croissants et pains aux chocolats.

Décontenancé, écarlate à cause du baiser - il n'était définitivement pas encore habitué à ça - Harry hocha la tête tandis que Snape se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Toujours aussi loquace, Potter, se moqua gentiment Snape.

Harry frissonna.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Potter ! S'écria Harry.

Snape lui jeta un regard, un adorable sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, en posant une tasse devant lui.

\- Ca a un petit côté sexy, non ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Le mot _sexy_ dans la bouche de Severus Snape lui rappelait soudain à quel homme il avait à faire, aussi se contenta-t-il de battre des paupières en se dirigeant vers le placard pour dresser la table, quand Severus lui prit la main, retenant son geste.

\- Tu t'assoies, lui ordonna-t-il doucement, et tu me laisses faire aujourd'hui.

Harry leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Il avait tellement couru après lui qu'à présent, ça faisait bizarre, ça ne semblait pas réel, pas sérieux. Il obéit en silence et s'assit à la table. Est-ce que c'était un autre test ? Est-ce qu'il allait le laisser tomber, après ?

Il se mâchait l'intérieur de la joue, sans voir le regard de Snape qui se posa instantanément sur lui. Si doucement qu'Harry ne le vit pas venir, il fit le tour de la table et posa les deux mains sur ses épaules pour un massage léger. Harry sursauta et se tendit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ?!

\- Chuttt, murmura Severus à son oreille en déposant une série de baiser le long de sa nuque, arrachant un frisson à Harry.

\- Pourquoi... pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ?

Les mains de Severus s'arrêtèrent une seconde.

\- Pour te détendre. Ca ne fait pas du bien ?

Harry hésita une seconde. Les mains de Severus reprirent leur travail. Il le faisait... il le faisait vraiment bien. Fermes, efficaces, englobantes, ses mains allaient là où il fallait, donnant la quantité de pression suffisante exactement à l'endroit où ça faisait le plus de bien.

\- _Oh..._ souffla Harry en fermant les paupières. Si, si... ça... ça fait du bien...

Severus baissa le regard vers Harry qui s'était relevé pour s'offrir encore plus à ses mains, sa tête penchée sur le côté, ses cheveux noir en bataille, ses yeux clos, les lèvres qu'il devinait entrouvertes sur un souffle un peu plus chaud. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un massage, le touchait pour lui faire du bien, et il le savait parfaitement. Combien de caresses, combien de massages pour rattraper toutes ces années où il n'avait pas été là ? Où il l'avait insulté, fait de sa vie un enfer, le regardant se courber et se casser le dos pendant des heures de retenues injustes pour nettoyer des chaudrons pour le simple plaisir de le voir souffrir ? En silence, il fit venir un tabouret qui se plaça instantanément derrière lui, lui permettant de s'asseoir derrière Harry pour descendre plus bas et soulever son tee-shirt pour le masser directement sans le contact du tissu entre eux, remontant en une pression des pouces le long de la colonne jusqu'aux épaules qu'il engloba, ramena vers l'arrière, appuyant juste entre les omoplates. Et, visiblement, ça faisait beaucoup de bien, aussi recommença-t-il.

\- Oh, putain... laissa échapper Harry d'un ton de voix on ne peut plus sincère, où est-ce que t'étais quand j'avais mal ? Si seulement t'avais fait ça avant, je... je t'aurais payé pour que tu continues ! Oh... oui... comme ça...

Severus eu un sourire qui ressemblait à un sanglot, en le regardant fixement comme s'il pouvait voir son regard à travers son dos qui se courbait, frissonnait sous ses mains, sensibles comme une peau jamais touchée. Une sensibilité qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- J'aurais voulu être là pour le faire sans que tu n'es besoin de me payer.

Harry s'arrêta soudainement, tout autant que Severus dont les mains se figèrent. Alors Harry se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea pendant de trop longues secondes que Severus supporta sans écart, son regard bien ancré dans le sien.

\- Pourquoi... pourquoi t'étais pas là alors ?

Severus avala sa salive. Il savait, il savait que peu importe ce qu'ils avaient traversé jusqu'alors, la vraie bataille commençait maintenant. Maintenant, il devait cesser de jouer et de s'échapper à lui même et affronter ses erreurs. Il devait accepter de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait lui-même, pour mieux guérir l'enfant du placard sous l'escalier. Harry continuait à le regarder, un regard qui le transperçait de part en part.

\- Pourquoi t'étais pas là, Severus ? T'étais où, quand j'avais faim et qu'on m'enfermait ? Quand je crevais de froid en hiver parce que j'avais jamais assez de couvertures ou alors même pas le chauffage - on va pas dépenser de l'énergie et de l'argent pour moi, hein ? Quand je me couchais avec des brûlures de coups de soleil partout à cause du travail qu'on me faisait faire au jardin en plein soleil, aux heures les plus chaudes de l'été ? Quand j'avais tellement mal au dos que je pouvais plus bouger et que je devais quand même me lever pour faire leur travail à la con ? T'étais où quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, et tout... tout ce que tu trouvais à faire c'est t'en prendre à Sirius qui, lui, se fichait royalement de ce qui pouvait m'arriver chez les Dursley ! Putain t'étais où ? T'étais où quand j'avais besoin de toi ?

Severus leva la main vers sa joue, la caressa sans la toucher, comme s'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

\- Harry...

Harry ne voulait pas, il n'avait pas voulu pas en arriver là, il voulait juste déjeuner tranquillement et profiter enfin de cet amour après lequel il courrait depuis des mois, seulement... seulement ça débordait. Une partie de lui lui en voulait terriblement, maintenant plus que jamais, car s'il n'était pas un monstre, alors ça voulait dire qu'il aurait pu l'aider, _il aurait pu. _Tout aurait pu... Harry se leva brusquement, échappant à Snape qui se contenta de le regarder se tenir là, dos tourné, immobile.

\- Harry je suis...

Mais Harry ne le laissa pas poursuivre. Il fit volte-face, le confrontant une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est trop dur de penser que ça aurait pu se passer autrement. Putain, Severus, si quelqu'un pouvait me comprendre, c'était toi. Tu étais la personne la plus adaptée, _la seule _qui pouvait réellement m'aider. Mais tu me haïssais tellement que... Tu sais, tu ne m'aurais pas détesté autant, je ne t'aurais jamais rendu la pareille. Je cherchais seulement... _quelqu'un__. _Bordel, pas une seule seconde je n'ai pensé à toi en cinquième année, juste avant d'aller au ministère et que je...

Il ferma les yeux, avala sa salive, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge. Severus se releva et avança vers lui, sérieux et grave.

\- Harry, tu n'as pas tué Sirius. Pas plus que je ne l'ai fait. On a fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour...

Harry rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup pour le transpercer d'un regard brûlant.

\- Bien sûr que si, on l'a tué ! Je l'ai tué en ne pensant pas une seule seconde à venir te trouver. Tu l'as tué en faisant tout pour que je ne te fasse pas assez confiance pour le faire.

Un instant, ils se dévisagèrent. Severus le fixait sans dire un mot et Harry se sentit mal.

\- Ce n'est pas important, enfin si ça l'est mais... je ne voulais pas revenir sur la mort de Sirius.

Il baissa les yeux et le contourna pour sortir de la pièce, de la maison, d'ailleurs, pour aller dans le jardin. Il ne pleuvait pas, il ne faisait pas non plus un soleil éclatant. Assis dans l'herbe, il fixait l'horizon sans le voir, la joue contre le poing. Derrière lui, il entendit Severus sortir à son tour, et devina qu'il était sur le pas de la porte. De rage et de peur mêlées, Harry arracha une brindille qu'il se mit à triturer, concentrant toute son attention dessus alors que l'homme se décidait à avancer après quelques secondes d'hésitation pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Désolé pour le ptit dej.

Severus ne répondit pas et après quelques secondes, posa la main sur celle d'Harry qui continuait à arracher furieusement des touffes d'herbe entières. Harry soupira, et laissa sa main reposer, momentanément apaisée par le contact doux, mais autoritaire de Snape.

\- Harry... il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire la façon dont je me suis comporté avec toi. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière pour…. j'aurais voulu être moins con. J'aurais voulu te donner des retenues juste pour pouvoir m'occuper de toi, te... _masser_, si tu le voulais, t'apprendre tout ce que tu n'avais pas appris avant comme les autres au lieux de m'en servir contre toi à dessein. Te préparer des potions pour que tu ne fasses pas de cauchemars. J'aurais voulu te soigner quand tu en avais besoin. Et... et j'aurais voulu, j'aurais _dû _vérifier, rien qu'une fois, ce qui se passait réellement chez ces Dursley. Je n'aurais pas pu faire un scandale ni me montrer à eux, mais j'aurais pu venir te voir, toi. J'aurais soigné toutes tes brûlures, tous tes bleus, je t'aurais donné à manger, je t'aurais... pris dans mes br...

Sa voix sembla mourir, et Harry se retint de tourner la tête pour le regarder. Il y avait comme des sanglots dans sa voix, des sanglots invisibles, sans larmes et sans heurts. Soudain, sans qu'il n'ait fait attention à la main de Snape quitter la sienne, il sentit ce même bras entourer ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui.

\- Pour tout ça, Harry, je te demande pardon.

Il baissa la tête, scrutant avec attention les deux yeux verts, un peu vides, qui regardaient devant eux.

\- Mais ça ne sert à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il très sincèrement.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, et hocha la tête. Severus garda le silence un moment, entourant son visage de sa main comme pour le guérir de ce monde dont il n'avait su le protéger. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Lui demanda-t-il alors avec une brusquerie passionnée qui fit Harry rougir.

Ce Snape-là semblait animé d'un feu tout nouveau. Un feu qui avait dû être le privilège de Lily pendant des années, tellement d'années, pensa Harry avec un mélange d'amour et d'amertume. Et ça le faisait se sentir mal. Comme si ce feu, cet éclat, ne pouvait pas être pour lui, que ça ne pouvait donc pas l'atteindre vraiment. Ce n'était qu'un illusion, qui prendrait fin à un moment donné... Bien trop tôt à son goût. Plongé dans ses pensées, il vit à peine Snape se lever et disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison. Il fut de retour seulement quelques longues minutes plus tard, vêtu de sa cape et la sienne, qu'il lui jeta, sous le bras.

\- Enfile ça.

Harry obéit en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Pourquoi, on va où ?

Snape ne lui répondit pas et lui tendit sa main, qu'Harry attrapa par automatisme pour se relever.

\- Je suis en pyjama, annonça stupidement Harry comme si ce n'était pas déjà une évidence.

\- Aucune importance, lui intima l'homme. Accroche toi, on va transplaner.

Harry n'aimait définitivement pas ce moyen de transport, mais l'année passée à transplaner d'un endroit à un autre à la recherche des horcruxes et pour écharper aux sbires de Voldemort l'avait pas mal anesthésié contre la sensation de malaise indéfinie grandissant en lui à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ils étaient sur une plage plate, sauvage et totalement déserte. Harry rabattit sa cape contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda-t-il à Severus qui était en train de sortir deux petits flacons de l'intérieur de sa poche.

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui tendre l'un deux.

\- Bois-ça.

Harry le regarda fixement, la main tendue vers le flacon. La possibilité qu'il l'empoisonne plana un instant au fond de lui. Snape n'eut pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour le deviner et un sourire sarcastique - celui auquel Harry était habitué - flotta sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est une potion de sommeil. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'empoisonner.

Il déboucha la sienne et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Harry fit un pas en arrière, comme un vieil automatisme que Snape fit semblant d'ignorer. Il redressa la tête et le dévisagea intensément.

\- Ce sont les rêves qui t'ont menés jusqu'à moi. A présent il est temps d'achever ce qu'on a commencé. Si tu ne me crois pas, peut-être les croiras-tu, _eux_, si tu le vois de tes propres yeux.

Il fit une pause, baissa les bras, et quelques chose de tendre traversa son visage devant l'air interrogatif et têtu d'Harry.

\- Je vais lancer un sort qui nous fera revivre dans notre sommeil des moments importants de notre existence commune. Je vous préviens tout de suite, Pott...

Il ferma les yeux.

\- _Pardon. _Je te préviens, Harry, ça ne changera pas le passé. Il n'est pas possible de changer l'ordre selon lequel les choses se sont déroulées : je ne peux nous faire revenir qu'au moment où l'on s'est rencontrés, pas avant. Ce n'est pas... mes réactions... ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux contrôler. Nous n'aurons conscience que de l'instant présent, mais avec la maturité d'aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est nous donner une deuxième chance, une deuxième chance _illusoire_. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui va se passer. Mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour essayer te rendre ça plus _réel_ pour toi. Tu es d'accord ?

Harry regarda le liquide bleu foncé pendant un moment.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

Le jeune homme transperça Severus d'un regard étrange. Comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait et qu'en même temps il ferait n'importe quoi pour replonger dans une réalité illusoire pour échapper à cette réalité, même, surtout ? Si ça signifiait repasser par toutes ces souffrances.

\- Oui.

Et il avala d'un seul coup le contenue de la fiole.

\- Crétin prétentieux, l'insulta tendrement Snape en l'imitant, le toisant d'un regard mi-hautain mi-amusé. Je te conseille de t'allonger.

Vaseux, Harry obéit. Il s'allongea, fermant les yeux avant même que les effets de la potions ne le force à le faire, et Severus l'observa en lançant silencieusement le sortilège.

Il avait toujours cru qu'Harry plongeait dans la souffrance pour pouvoir s'en plaindre. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Harry Potter préfère la souffrance car c'était, en fait, la seule chose qu'il connaissait. Et ce fut sa dernière pensée alors qu'il s'allongeait, déjà atteint par les effets, aux côtés d'Harry qui s'était endormi, sa tête reposant sur le côté. Il lui prit la main avant de sombrer à son tour.

* * *

Harry Potter rentrait en deuxième année, et ça faisait maintenant un an qu'il avait découvert qu'il était en sorcier et que ses parents, loin d'avoir été tué dans un accident de voiture, avait été assassinés par nul autre que le plus célèbre et le plus dangereux mage noir de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort. Ca faisait un an qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, avec qui il passait la plupart de son temps. Un an que Poudlard était devenu sa maison et, plus encore, sa famille. Et, comme dans toute famille, il y avait des problèmes relationnels et des incompréhensions. Des problèmes qui, bien souvent, ne concernaient nul autre que l'abominable Severus Snape.

Oui, ça faisait un an qu'Harry subissait les remarques humiliantes et la haine injustifiée de l'homme à son égard. Et ce soir, après cette première catastrophique entrée à Poudlard en compagnie de Ron, Snape avait pu lui faire une démonstration assez claire de l'étendue de sa haine à son égard. La peur d'être renvoyé à présent passée, étendu dans son lit sous le bruit des ronflements paisibles et bruyants de Ron - c'est étrange comme, à certains moments, les ronflements peuvent être apaisants. Comme une promesse de solitude et de tranquillité au coeur de la nuit. Et, à cet instant, Harry ne voulait pas du tout que Ron, ou quiconque dans le dortoir, le surprenne. Quelle humiliation ce serait ! Harry Potter, encore éveill et quelques du matin, incapable de dormir parce qu'il pensait à… _Severus Snape._ Et plus particulièrement la façon dont il l'avait traité. Que devrait dire Neville ! Seulement quelque part en lui, Harry se sentait profondément blessé, humilié car... ok, autant être sincère : _lui_, il n'était pas Neville - pardon pour Neville. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Comme il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer la raison pour laquelle Snape le détestait autant. L'homme avait immédiatement réveillé un sentiment fort en lui, mais pas particulièrement de la haine. Ni de l'amour d'ailleurs. Cependant, Snape, de son côté, l'avait tout bonnement détesté avant même de seulement entendre le son de sa voix. Et ça lui faisait se sentir... seul.

"Harry Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité "

" apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie "

" vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un livre avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? "

" Alors, le train n'est pas assez bien pour le célébre Harry Potter et son fidèle Weasley, on préférait une arrivée qui fasse du bruit, n'est-ce pas ? "

Le haïssait-il tant que ça, qu'il désirait plus que tout le faire renvoyer ?

Il détestait Snape. Il détestait Snape et, à cet instant, il se sentait profondément triste.

Dans un juron, il rabattit silencieusement les couvertures, enfila ses pantoufles, son peignoir de nuit, se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et se glissa doucement hors du dortoir, puis de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il descendit doucement jusqu'aux cachots, la froideur de son corps n'ayant rien à voir avec la température du château, plutôt fraîche en ces lieux sous-terrains. Il se cacha dans un renfoncement du mur pour retirer sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il dissimula sous son peignoir et entreprit de descendre les derniers escaliers qui le sépareraient encore des cachots. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il devait être maso. Vraiment maso. Être traité comme un moins que rien par les Dursley devait finalement lui avoir tapé sur le système. ( Et, Harry ignorait encore à quel point il avait raison en la matière ). Il s'arrêta devant la porte, prêt à frapper, ne le fit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? Est-ce que ça servirait seulement à quelque chose, de toute façon ? Il baissa la main dans un grognement. Il voulait simplement... il voulait… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait exactement ? Le truc, c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment. Harry n'avait que 12 ans et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que cette situation le blessait. Une petite voix en lui lui disait que Snape n'était pas sensé le détester. Que pouvait-il dire, alors ? Il réfléchit un instant, immobile dans le couloir.

_Pardon de vous déranger, Sn._.. non, pas Snape, _professeur_, s'il commençait comme ça, ça ne risquait pas d'aller mieux._ Pardon de vous déranger, professeur, est-ce que je pourrais pour parler quelques instants ? Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je me demandais pourquoi... pourquoi vous me détestez à ce point là ? Pourquoi mon existence vous insupporte au point que vous préfériez me voir renvoyé ? _

Il secoua dans un soupire agacé et désabusé.

\- Comme s'il allait m'écouter ! Siffla-t-il dans un grognement rageur en remontant les escaliers au petit trop, tête baissé.

\- Je pense, Potter, posséder une intelligence suffisamment développée pour comprendre ce que vous avez à me dire de si urgent pour oser venir à ma porte à cette heure de la nuit.

Dire qu'Harry sursauta est un euphémisme ridicule. Étonnamment, le cri qu'il poussa fut totalement silencieux, mais il sursauta si fort et leva la tête si vite qu'il dérapa et dans le même temps, une décharge de douleur traversa sa nuque dans le mouvement trop rapide - le coup du lapin. Il se serait rompu le cou, d'ailleurs, ou cassé le crane sur les marches en pierre, si ce n'est la main solide, plus rapide que l'éclair, qui lui rattrapa le poignet. Ce fut un mouvement rapide et Snape retira sa main aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Harry ne pensa même pas à dire merci alors qu'il jurait en passant une main derrière sa nuque douloureuse en lui lançant un regard furieux qui laissait clairement entendre ce qu'il en pensait. Non content de ruiner ses nuits, ce connard de Snape se débrouillait pour lui filer d'autres douleurs dont il n'avait _vraiment _pas besoin. _So Snape. _

Harry se doutait que l'homme l'avait senti, cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire. Raide et parfaitement habillé - Harry, d'ailleurs, ne se demanda même pas ce qu'il faisait là à cette heure de la nuit, comme si Snape n'était pas vraiment un être humain et que, de fait, il était normal de le voir déambuler dans le château et dans la même tenue, qu'il n'enlevait jamais, forcément, à des heures impossibles - Snape l'examina, son regard descendant vers sa main qui pressait fermement sa nuque.

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! L'insulta-t-il en s'avançant pour passer une main ferme derrière sa nuque.

Harry eut un léger sursaut et recula d'un seul coup. La main en l'air, Snape s'immobilisa et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les mots qu'ils avaient sur le bord des lèvres ne furent pas prononcés et Harry baissa les yeux, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, retira sa propre main. Visage fermé et sévère, Snape fixait un point invisible du mur alors qu'une main, puis une deuxième, vint palper sa nuque douloureuse.

Harry avala sa salive. Ses paupières cillèrent à plusieurs reprises. Le sang afflua d'un seul coup à son visage qui prit instantanément une teinte rouge pivoine. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait pour le soulager. Et que peu importe qui c'était, ça faisait du bien. Beaucoup trop de bien pour que son corps ne s'assimile. Et c'était Snape, _c'était Snape _putain. Il tremblait sous le contact et, lèvres entrouvertes, laissa échapper un petit son. Rien qu'un souffle, à peine audible, mais qui le trahit d'une façon si évidente qu'il eut l'impression que ça résonna dans tout le couloir. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent de nouveau, et Harry se racla la gorge. Snape retira soudainement ses mains, l'air aussi surpris que lui, et ils restèrent là, gênés, figés.

\- Bien, Potter, trancha Snape soudainement. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle vous _rodez_ devant ma porte à une heure pareille ?

Même l'heure tardive ne lui faisait pas perdre sa retenue habituelle, et Harry avait presque oubliée la raison pour laquelle il était ici. Il resta un instant les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entrouverte, à chercher une explication valable.

\- Je... j'ai oublié, lâcha-t-il beaucoup trop vite.

Snape laissa échapper un ricanement mauvais.

\- Je vous conseille de trouver une meilleure explication, Potter. Sachez que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement d'être pris pour un imbécile.

Harry l'ignora et le contourna rapidement pour monter les escaliers en un petit trot rapide.

\- Potter, si vous me dites pas la vérité immédiatement, je retire 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre couardise, et 10 points de plus pour votre escapade nocturne. Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous en retire pas 30.

Harry s'immobilisa au premier palier, dos à Snape.

\- Allez-y. _Vous n'êtes bon qu'à ça. _

Et il continua sa route. Il savait que ça énerverait Snape, mais ne se doutait pas de l'énergie monumentale qui le cloua sur place avant que l'homme, qui l'avait rejoint à une rapidité stupéfiante, ne le plaque lui-même contre le mur.

\- Ma patience a des limites, Potter. Malheureusement pour vous, ces limites sont relativement courtes.

Malgré la terreur soudaine qui l'avait envahit et son coeur cognant à un rythme infernal - n'importe qui à sa place se serait évanoui de terreur face à la brutalité de Snape, qui d'ailleurs n'était brutale que par la soudaineté du geste car il ne le blessa absolument pas - malgré la terreur, donc, Harry le transperça d'un regard noir. Un regard d'enfant blessé.

\- Inexistante, le défia-t-il.

Harry aurait jugé voir l'ombre d'un sourire dans les yeux de Snape, qui disparut aussitôt derrière un masque de froideur hautaine.

\- Dites moi immédiatement ce que je suis pas en mesure de _comprendre_, Potter, ou ce n'est plus tout à fait des points que vous allez perdre.

Harry, qui s'était un peu détendu, le fusilla de nouveau du regard.

\- Alors, c'est ça qui vous gêne tant, Snape ? Votre _intelligence ? _Espèce de...

Il se dégagea de la prise de Snape d'un geste vif malgré son minuscule gabarit. La colère qui émanait de lui suffit à saisir Snape pour qu'il le laisse continuer.

\- Votre intelligence se porte _à merveille_, Snape, rassurez-vous, vous êtes toujours aussi _intelligent ! Devant un chaudron, en tout cas ! _

Sur ce, après un dernier regard haineux, il s'en détourna, sans douter une seule seconde que Snape n'allait pas tarder à...

\- 50 points en moins, Potter, dit-il d'un ton doucereux. Continuez comme ça, je vous en prie, je suis sure que les Serpentars seront _ravis. _

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui fit volte-face, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Les points ? C'est tout ce que vous retenez, là-dedans ? _Les points ?!_ C'est... c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse ? Me renvoyer ?! Vous me haïssez tant que ça putain ?

_Espèce de monstre, estime toi heureux que ta tante et moi ayons eu l'infime gentillesse de te __recueillir__ !_

_Retourne dans ton placard, garçon !_

_Garçon ! Débarasse._

_J'aurais dû te laisser crever devant cette porte quand j'en avais la chance !_

Il plaqua une main sur ses yeux pour retenir le flot qui l'envahissait, les sanglots sonores qui déformèrent son visage d'un seul coup.

\- Vous donnez pas cette peine, _professeur._

Et il fit volte-face.

\- Potter... !

Trop tard. Harry avait déjà disparu. Snape, stupéfait, resta planté à fixer l'endroit où Harry se tenait bien après qu'il se soit enfui, avant de faire volte-face à son tour d'un mouvement rageur.

* * *

\- Potter, répéta le professeur Mcgonagall d'un ton qui se voulait extrêmement patient en se pinçant l'arrête du nez comme pour prier Merlin de lui accorder toute la patience nécessaire, vous devez...

\- Je ne retournerai pas à un seul cours du professeur Snape.

Bras croisés sur la poitrine, lèvres scellées, le regard définitivement fermé et un air revêche inébranlable sur le visage accentué par ses cheveux en bataille, Harry ne cillait pas. Il campait fermement sur ses positions et, vraiment, la directrice de Gryffondor ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle recula dans le dossier de sa chaise et poussa un long soupir, le front au creux de sa main.

\- Et vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire _pourquoi ? _

Par Merlin, ces deux-là allaient la rendre folle, _folle._ Aucun des deux n'avait voulu faire un pas vers l'autre et aucun des deux n'avait voulu lui expliquer la situation, quand bien même c'était à elle de la résoudre. Minerva adorait Harry, de tout son coeur. Mais, bon sang, par moment, elle éprouvait un infini respect pour Hermione Granger, pour supporter non pas_ un_, mais _deux _insupportables gamins.

Elle fixa Potter un moment. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux pour laisser Potter dans cet état ? D'accord, elle savait que les choses ne se passaient pas _exactement _pour le mieux entre eux, mais de là à refuser catégoriquement de se rendre à ses cours... _Bon sang, Severus_, _vous allez finir par me tuer, _pensa-t-elle, épuisée. Harry devait reprendre ses cours, immédiatement. Les potions étaient une matière importante, et le jeune homme avait déjà raté beaucoup de cours.

\- Très bien, Potter, vous pouvez quitter mon bureau.

* * *

Plus tard, ce ne fut personne d'autre qu'Albus Dumbledore lui-même qui tapa doucement à la porte du bureau de Snape, qui, plongé dans une préparation visiblement complexe, se contenta de dire "entrez" d'un air froid sans même lever la tête. Albus rentra mine de rien, les mains croisées devant lui.

\- Severus, le salua-t-il gentiment. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Albus. La réponse est non.

\- Vous ne savez même pas ce que je venais vous dire ! Déclara Dumbledore d'un ton chantant.

Snape lui lança un regard par dessus sa potion, le sourcil arqué.

\- Potter est la raison qui vous a fait franchir cette porte. Et, je le répète, la réponse est non.

Albus détourna un peu le regard, faisant mine d'observer le décor. Il avait cette manière toujours très polie d'observer ce qui l'entourait qui horripilait royalement Snape.

\- A vrai dire, Severus, c'est pour la santé mentale de Minerva, que je viens, dit doucement l'homme mine de rien. J'ai bien peur que vous et Harry commenciez à lui causer quelques migraines.

Ce qui arracha à Severus un sourire presque mauvais.

\- Severus, que se passe-t-il avec Harry ?

\- Il ne vient plus à mes cours, répondit Snape du tac-au-tac avec une simplicité particulièrement frustrante.

\- Et pour quelles raisons ?

\- Sans doute parce que _Monsieur _entretient l'idée selon laquelle sa brillante petite personne n'a nullement besoin de suivre aucun cours, Albus.

Dumbledore observa attentivement son collègue.

\- Je ne vous ferez pas l'affront de vous croire stupide en vous répondant "c'est faux", n'est-ce pas, Severus ?

Severus tiqua, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue en attrapant un ingrédient sur une étagère tandis qu'Albus s'installait tranquillement en face de lui dans un silence parfait.

\- Il est en colère ! S'écria-t-il en ouvrant un tiroir plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, fusillant le vieil homme d'un regard noir.

\- J'avais cru remarquer ce détail par moi-même, merci, déclara tranquillement Albus en lissant les pans de sa robe. Mais encore ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entrevue, le maître des potions s'immobilisa.

\- Parce que j'ai émis le souhait qu'il soit renvoyé ? Lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement, laissant clairement entendre à quel point il trouvait ça ridicule. Par Merlin, Albus ! Je _l'ignore. _

Et, dieu sait qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il avoua cela en s'appuyant contre le bureau, la tête retombant entre ses épaules. Albus lui jeta un long regard avant de se relever.

\- Hé bien, je vous conseille de savoir, et vite, car vous êtes professeur dans cette école, et il faut croire que quelque chose dans votre comportement a poussé l'un de vos élèves à ne plus vouloir suivre aucun de vos cours. Ce que je trouve, si vous me le permettez, hautement problématique.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque Snape murmura entre ses dents :

\- _"L'un de mes élèves "..._

Albus se tourna de trois quart, haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, Severus, _l'un de vos élèves. _C'est bien ce qu'il est, non ?

Il y eut un silence.

\- Potter a-t-il déjà... été...

_Touché._ Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça, ça sonnait beaucoup trop mal, surtout en pareille situation.

\- Que savez-vous exactement de sa _relation _avec sa famille ?

Albus ouvrit la porte et le regarda fixement, un regard bien plus glacial et terrifiant qu'il ne pourrait jamais en donner.

\- Je vous conseille de vous penchez vous-même sur la question.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce.

* * *

C'est comme ça que Severus se retrouva dans l'horrible position de devoir _présenter ses excuses _à cet insupportable avorton prétentieux. Et, comble du comble, Mcgonagall avait finalement changé d'avis et décidé de lui faire faire sa retenue avec lui, et non pas avec ce bellâtre de Lockhart. Alors qu'il croyait que le gamin ne se présenterait pas, Harry vint à l'heure qu'il fallait, le salua dans sa barbe sans le regarder et s'installa sans un mot de plus à la tâche ingrate qu'il se fit le plaisir de lui confier : nettoyer tous les anciens bocaux de la réserve. La réserve, comme il l'appelait, ne se trouvait pas dans sa salle de classe, mais dans une sorte de placard à l'extérieur de la salle, au sous sol des cachots. Il faisait particulièrement sombre en cette partie du château et, en toute honnêteté, c'était assez lugubre, raison pour laquelle Severus estima que c'était une punition suffisante et plus ingrate que les chaudrons auxquels il avait d'abord pensé à le destiner. Harry, cependant, même s'il grimaça, ne fit aucun commentaires, pas même un" oui, monsieur " et se mit à la tâche. Mcgonagall avait dû lui passer un joli savon pour qu'il accepte d'être là et, plus encore, de se taire de la sorte, ou peut-être même le directeur lui-même, et cela plu, relativement, à Severus. _Relativement_, car il aurait préféré passer lui-même un savon à l'insupportable gamin, mais il savait que la patience de Dumbledore atteignait également ses limites et il souhaitait avoir le moins de choses à voir avec Dumbledore, estimant qu'il avait déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça et de secrets avec l'homme. Donc, il avait mis Harry à sa longue tâche quasiment impossible sans avoir pu se convaincre de s'excuser et, lui-même plongé dans l'écriture d'un parchemin sur une élaboration d'une nouvelle recette de potion, il ne prêta bientôt plus aucune attention à la présence d'Harry quelque part dans le couloir. Les heures s'écoulèrent, lentes et silencieuses, sans qu'il ne le remarque vraiment. Ce fut bien plus tard qu'il entendit un hurlement étouffé suivi de coups indéfinis.

* * *

Ca faisait des heures qu'Harry nettoyait et re-nettoyait souvent inutilement ces foutus bocaux, dépoussiérant les étagères sales à la seule lueur que celle qui régnait dans le couloir. Snape était un connard, et c'est ce qu'il se répéta en boucle pendant ces longues heures de tri et de nettoyage inutile et ingrat. Cette pensée éloigna facilement les autres, celles qui l'avaient empêchés de dormir la première nuit à Poudlard, et qui le poussait à ne plus venir aux cours de Snape, dans l'espoir puérile de le faire réagir mais Snape n'avait pipé mot ce soir, comme si rien ne s'était passé, du tout. Et Harry sentait sa volonté capituler, se résignant à retourner simplement subir les moqueries de l'homme dans ces longs cours de potions insupportables. _Quand même_, si dit-il en regardant les bocaux encore pleins tout en haut, inaccessible. _J'aurais aimé comprendre les potions._ Cette pensée, fugace, que ça pourrait être intéressant, que ça pourrait l'aider, le traversa. Il pensa aux Dursley, et aux potions multiples qui devaient exister. Peut-être existait-il une potion capable de guérir toute sorte de maux ? Ainsi n'aurait-il pas à souffrir et une potion, ça pouvait le faire respecter la consigne de ne pas faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, tout en lui permettant de bénéficier des effets beaucoup plus efficaces des potions magiques. Si seulement il existait une potion qui guérissait ou qui comblait la faim... Il pensait à ça, immobile, et à quel point ça améliorerait sa vie à Privet Drive lorsqu'un rire bien connu résonna dans les couloirs déserts et _Slam_, Pevees referma d'un coup sec la porte du placard derrière lui. Il se rua instantanément sur la porte.

\- Peeves, _non ! _

_Pas un placard, pas un placard, pas un placard... _

Il allait sangloter lorsque la voix la plus horrible qu'il ait jamais entendu déchira l'espace temps, envoyant dans tout son être une vague de répulsion et de terreur à l'état pur.

_Viens... viens à moi, que je te déchire... que je t'écorche... que je te tue... _

Pétrifié dans le noir, le coeur battant, il recula, sursauta lorsque son dos heurta un bocal qui explosa sur le sol. A l'extérieur, Peeves semblait avoir disparu. Aucun signe de lui. Mais cette voix ne pouvait pas venir de Peeves, c'était impossible. Même le plus horripilant fantôme de Poudlard ne pouvait pas prendre une voix pareille.

\- Peeves ! PEEVES !

_... Déchirer..._

Il y avait dans cette voix comme quelque chose qui ressemblait au goût du sang, au désir viscéral de tuer qui glaçait Harry jusqu'à l'os, surtout là, enfermé dans le noir. Il était habitué à l'obscurité, habitué à être enfermé dans le noir. Cependant, cette obscurité là n'avait rien à voir. Son placard, il le connaissait par coeur. Et parfois, il arrivait même à se convaincre que ce n'était pas si horrible... Mais quand ce genre de choses arrivaient sans qu'il ne s'y attende, c'était une tout autre affaire. La sensation de la porte se refermant inexorablement sur lui, le laissant seul avec ses cauchemars et cette voix terrible qui venait de nulle part, d'en haut, d'en bas, de... _partout. _Sans aucune échappatoire. Harry réalisa à cet instant-là, en fait, à quel point être enfermé dans un espace confiné le terrifiait. Ca faisait comme si on allait le laisser là, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve, tout ça, qu'il délirait, qu'il n'était que dans son placard, depuis le début, Poudlard n'existait pas, rien n'existait et la réalité se fracassait comme un château de carte dans le noir complet. C'était un sentiment de panique qui dépassait tout, et il savait seulement qu'il devait _sortir, sortir, sortir..._

Pris d'une frayeur sans nom, il hurla, heurtant désespérément les murs jusqu'à atteindre la porte contre laquelle il tira et tambourina encore et encore. La panique l'envahit jusqu'à bloquer sa respiration et il vacilla, le souffle court et rapide.

* * *

Brusquement sorti de son travail, Snape releva soudainement la tête.

_Bon sang. _

Il n'attendit pas de vérifier si ce qu'il avait entendu était bien un cri : malgré tous les ressentiments qu'il pouvait nourrir à l'égard de Potter, il avait juré de protéger l'enfant de Lily et le cri de terreur réveilla tous ses instincts et son efficacité. Il fut dans le couloir avant même d'avoir pu atteindre sa baguette, repéra le placard - fermé - à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il cria alohomora sans même y réfléchir et la porte rebondit contre le mur en pierre.

Debout dans l'obscurité, agités de tremblements nerveux et semblant à peine tenir sur ses pieds, Potter leva vers lui des yeux agrandis par la terreur. Snape haussa un sourcil, sa peur retombant comme un ballon qui se dégonfle avant même d'avoir pu éclater.

\- Pourrais-je savoir, Potter, ce qu'il vous prend exactement ? Un besoin désespéré d'attention, peut-être ? Si vous espérer vraiment que je vais tomber dans votre petit...

Cependant, pour dire la vérité, Potter n'avait pas l'air bien du tout et reprenait difficilement son souffle, appuyé contre le bord de l'armoire. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Potter n'était pas du genre à se dégonfler et encore moins à prendre peur comme ça, en stupide Gryffondor qu'il était. A l'heure actuelle, il n'avait pas l'air plus courageux que Neville. Il l'observa intensément.

\- Potter, qu'est-ce que… ?

\- C'était quoi ? Le coupa Potter d'une voix blanche.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Harry déglutit et leva la tête pour le regarder.

\- La voix.

Le silence qui suivit ressemblait à un silence d'évidence, seulement ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

\- Potter, je ne comprends absolument pas.

\- La voix ! s'énerva Potter, vous l'avez forcément entendu, elle disait….

Il arrêta soudain lorsque son regard heurta le sien, inflexible, le sourcil haussé, et il y eut dans le regard d'Harry quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur et de la déception mêlées.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas entendu, constata-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé entendre ? S'énerva Snape, que s'est-t-il passé dans ce placard ?!

\- Peeves… Peeves a…

\- _Peeves,_ coupa Snape d'un ton froid. Je vois. Je vous pensais plus _Gryffondor_ que ça, Potter mais finalement, même en la matière, vous arrivez à me décevoir.

Harry secoua furieusement la tête.

\- Non, non, vous ne comprenez pas…

Snape haussa un sourcil, forçant Harry au silence en un battement de cil. Le garçon baissa la tête et il eut un silence.

\- Pardonnez-moi, professeur. Est-ce que je peux y aller, maintenant ?

Snape avisa d'un coup de menton les pots renversés derrière lui.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Il vous reste du travail ici. Terminez ce que vous avez à faire.

Les yeux brillants, Harry hocha la tête et sans un regard se pencha pour terminer son travail.

Snape était le pire connard qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous plait et que mon idée est la bonne ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? :-)

Et pour info, pour cette fic ou l'autre, que pensez-vous de Sirius ? Avant je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup, un peu comme Harry. Et puis avec le temps j'ai réalisé à quel point il était... méchant n'est pas le mot mais son comportement est très, très loin d'être correct. Je trouve que Snape et lui se ressemblent pas mal, en fait, tous deux voient Harry à travers James et un passé qui n'est plus là. J'utilise cette idée là pour mon autre fic et je ne suis vraiment pas gentille avec lui. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vos avis m'aideraient.

Je vous souhaite une belle journée !


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je publie ce chapitre afin de vous dire que je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire. Je l'écris toujours régulièrement et elle est plus longue que ce chapitre. J'attendais d'avoir terminé pour la poster. Ma fanfiction originale se terminait à la fin de cet "arc" après la nuit qu'ils passent ensemble et j'ai continué car vos commentaires m'ont poussé à avoir envie de continuer cette histoire et que le Snarry est une source inépuisable d'inspiration... il y avait juste tellement de scènes que je voulais écrire, de situations à développer... et j'ai trouvé ce moyen pour le faire ! **

**Cependant, je ne vais pas vous cacher que ma vie est très dure et ma situation actuelle particulièrement instable, je n'ai pas de boulot, pas d'aides ni en belgique ni en france et vis entre les deux pays... je n'ai pas vraiment de chez moi, de sécurité nulle part, d'argent, et les seules choses de stable que je peux appeler "maison" sont mon compagnon Adrien, qui est belge, et mon petit chat Raziel. Le quotidien est donc très lourd à porter et je vous avoue n'avoir pas forcément le coeur ni l'énergie d'écrire. Mais le Snarry est ma constance, c'est un univers qui ne se détache pas de moi avec la distance, vous voyez, même si je ne regarde pas/ne lis pas etc... et je peux vous promettre que je terminerais cette fanfiction. J'en suis actuellement au livre 5, qui va marquer un tournant dans leur relation. Cette "deuxième" fanfiction comportera donc une relation entre mineur/majeur, vous vous en doutez. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Harry revint le lendemain matin comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Il était silencieux, renfermé sur lui-même et insensible à ses attaques, aussi Snape cessa-t-il de s'occuper tout bonnement de lui. Cependant, de loin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger en regardant le gamin échouer lamentablement à la préparation de sa potion. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser Potter à agir de la sorte ? Il avait paniqué parce qu'il était enfermé. Snape n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour ne pas prêter attention à ce détail. S'il avait entendu une voix, pensait-il, ça devait être cet abominable fantôme que Dumbledore autorisait toujours à hanter les murs de Poudlard. Rien de plus. Ca rajouté à la peur d'être enfermé... Une partie de lui voulait s'en moquer, vraiment. L'autre partie ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir gratter sous la surface. Ce n'était rien de significatif, juste une étincelle qui s'était réveillé au fond de lui, à peine, encore à moitié en dormance. Juste assez pour éveiller son intérêt.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, il continua à observer, de loin. Harry fut accusé dès le premier meurtre, et en premier, Snape fut particulièrement en colère. Encore une fois, Potter s'était débrouillé pour se foutre là où il ne fallait pas, devenant le centre de l'attention - comme ça devait être convenable. Aussi le défendit-il, non pas pour le défendre en soi, mais pour le casser dans sa campagne ayant pour seul but d'être le centre de l'attention. Cependant, les soupçons à son égard s'épaissirent, et lorsqu'il se révéla être un fourchelang devant un grand nombre d'élèves, Snape sentit quelque chose comme de la frayeur et de la fascination mêlées l'envahir. Il y avait quelque chose en lui à cet instant qui ressemblait au seigneur des ténèbres, et cette chose lui fit peur, bien plus que James ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Et il ne savait pas vraiment si l'enfant l'effrayait, ou si quelque chose en lui voulait le respecter pour ça.

Ce ne fut que lorsque que Ginny Weasley fut enlevée que quelque chose en Severus s'électrifia. Il sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, furieux, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le vieux fou savait que le gosse ferait quelque chose. C'était Harry, après tout, c'était... Potter, _Potter_. Et le vieux fou s'obstinait à lui répéter que tout allait bien mais tout _n'allait pas bien_, il le savait ! Il pénétra à grand fracas dans la tour de Gryffondor, et chercha Harry sans se préoccuper des insultes qui fusaient des tableaux et du boucan des élèves terrifiés.

\- Où est Potter ?! Hurla-t-il dans un mouvement de cape furibond pour faire face aux élèves pétrifiés.

Il jura doucement et s'éclipsa de la tour pour descendre jusqu'aux cachots, renversa le contenu de son bureau et se laissa tomber sur la chaise, la tête entre les mains.

"Votre intelligence se porte _à merveille_, Snape, rassurez-vous, vous êtes toujours aussi _intelligent ! Devant un chaudron, en tout cas !" _

_Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. _Potter devait savoir où était la chambre des secrets, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Comment ce fait-il que personne dans ce foutu château ne réagisse ?!

"Les points ? C'est tout ce que vous retenez, là-dedans ? _Les points ?!_ C'est... c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse ? Me renvoyer ?! Vous me haïssez tant que ça putain ?"

Ce _n'était pas _une manipulation, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait vraiment blessé le gamin en émettant le souhait qu'il soit renvoyé. Bon sang, il avait _vraiment_ réussi à blesser Potter, assez pour le gamin descende aux cachots en plein milieu de la nuit pour... lui demander pourquoi ? Il en aurait éclaté de rire si a situation n'était pas aussi grave.

Il rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. _Potter était un fourcheland. _

" - C'était quoi ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- La voix.

\- Potter, je ne comprends absolument pas.

\- La voix ! vous l'avez forcément entendu, elle disait..."

Potter avait bien entendu une voix. Une voix qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre _puisqu'il n'était pas un fourchelang_. Et le monstre de Serpentard n'était en fait rien d'autre qu'un serpent, un... basilic ! Bon sang, c'était ça. Et Potter était parti sauver la gamine tout seul. _Contre un basilic. _Seul contre un _bas__i__lic._ Snape tournait en rond dans son bureau, l'esprit tournant à toute allure. Il avait été idiot, tellement idiot de ne pas prêter attention plus avant à ce détail. Il aurait dû savoir que l'entêté Gryffondor n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, perdu son calme de la sorte si ce n'était pas quelque chose de vraiment important. Mais la peur première qui l'avait assailli quand il avait entendu son cri était retombée d'un seul coup en le découvrant parfaitement intacte, remplacée par du dégoût et de l'agacement condescendant vis à vis du gosse. Et maintenant, Potter se retrouvait seul dans la chambre des secrets.

La chambre des secrets, la chambre des... et si... ?

Il s'immobilisa, la main crispée sur sa baguette, fourmillant presque dans l'impatience des sorts qui fusaient dans sa tête, prêt à jaillir à tout instant pour protéger l'insupportable gosse d'une mort imminente. Il quitta la pièce à tout allure et perdant son calme, se mit à courir dans les escaliers. Arrivé dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, il ne put que constater, essoufflé, la véracité de sa théorie. Une seconde plus tard, il plongeait dans le noir.

Il trouva le jeune Weasley recroquevillé sur lui-même, se balançant d'avant en arrière en guettant autour de lui d'un air apeuré, aux côtés de Gilderoy Lockart inconscient. _Stupid child. _Il était allé demander l'aide de Lockart, _Lockart. _Au lieu de la sienne.

\- Weasley !

Il s'était exclamé fort et le garçon eut si peur que Severus crut qu'il allait perdre connaissance.

\- Weasley, où est Potter ? Le pressa-t-il en examinant Lockart afin de vérifier s'il était toujours vivant.

\- Euh, il est... professeur... euh...

\- _Weasley ! _

Il n'avait pas le temps pour les états d'âme du jeune Weasley. Il le secoua par les épaules.

\- Ca s'est écroulé, Lockart nous a attaqué, Harry est parti chercher Ginny, le monstre c'est...

\- Un basilic, acheva Snape en levant sa baguette vers les roches écroulées. Reculez-vous, Weasley.

Le jeune homme obéit instantanément, se réfugiant derrière le bouclier magique de Snape. L'instant d'après, les pierres s'écroulaient avec fracas et l'homme s'élançait par l'ouverture. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Harry d'avoir été chercher Lockart, et pas lui. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais donné l'occasion de lui faire confiance et n'avait pas brillé par sa compréhension des choses en début d'année. Bon sang, mais pourquoi Potter, _Potter non d'un chien_, le fils de cette enfoiré de James, serait-il affecté par le fait qu'il le haïsse ou non ?

Avec tous les événements qui survinrent à la fin de l'année, Harry ne pensa pas une seconde à remercier Snape. En soi, l'homme n'avait pas fait pas grand chose : Il avait quand même dû tuer lui-même à la fois le basilic et Jédusor et, si ce n'est Fumseck, était passé très près de la mort. Il n'était arrivé qu'à la toute fin et l'avait cependant aidé à remonter, avait soigné ses blessures avec les moyens du bord et froidement sermonné, insultant, ce qui n'était pas nouveau, son intelligence. "pourquoi être allé consulter Lockart, Potter ?! Lockart, enfin ! Espère d'imbécile ! Vous auriez dû consulter en premier lieu votre directeur de maison, vous auriez dû venir _me_ consulter, stupide gosse ! ". Oublié, les "professeurs" et "monsieur". Snape était dans une colère froide qu'Harry ne comprit pas vraiment ni ne chercha, après ce qu'il venait de traverser, à comprendre, ni à lui faire remarquer que s'il devait consulter son directeur de maison, c'était Mcgonagall qu'il devait aller voir, et non pas lui. Mais enfin bon. Il le laissa l'entraîner et ne se posa même pas la question de savoir pourquoi il insistait pour l'emmener à Madame Pomfresh. Snape le laissa là pour aller voir le directeur et le pria de les rejoindre dès qu'il aurait été proprement ausculté.

En vérité, Snape était arrivé à temps pour voir Harry détruire le journal. Il était arrivé à temps pour voir devant lui, presque comme en chair et en os, une version plus jeune du seigneur des ténèbres. Il était arrivé à temps pour voir Harry dire à Ginny de _remonter_, comme si sa propre mort n'était qu'une partie sans importance. Il était arrivé à temps pour voir Harry accepter courageusement et stupidement la mort pour finir seul ici.

Lorsqu'Harry était monté dans le bureau de Dumbledore comme Snape le lui avait demandé et comme il l'aurait fait, de toute façon, Snape descendait les escaliers. Harry voulut dire quelque chose, mais l'homme ne lui adressa pas un seul mot, pas un seul regard. Il avait l'air aussi froid qu'auparavant et Harry crut avoir fait quelque chose de mal, sans se demander ce qui avait pu se passer avec Dumbledore. Il monta les escaliers, laissant Snape poursuivre son chemin et se demandant pourquoi l'homme était venu le sauver. Il devait agir sur les ordres de Dumbledore, rien de plus, se dit-il. Ce fut Ron, dans le train, qui lui dit à quel point Snape avait l'air paniqué et Harry avait eut les plus grandes peines du monde à le croire. _Snape, __inquiet__ pour lui ? _Ca ressemblait à une vaste blague.

* * *

Cependant, l'été éloigna vite toute sorte de pensées à propos de Snape. S'il pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire au 7, Privet Drive, Harry se trompait : l'expectative de voir arriver la tante marge rendait tout vraiment, vraiment pire. Les Dursley avaient cette manie d'inconstance dans le rapport qu'ils entretenaient avec lui : Ils hésitaient en permanence entre l'ignorer totalement et le laisser "faire semblant de ne pas exister" dans sa chambre ( toujours mieux que le placard, mais enfin bon ) ou l'utiliser comme un elfe de maison, ce qui était souvent sa seule chance d'ailleurs de sortir de cette foutue chambre. Aussi dû-t-il aider la tante Pétunia à récurer toute la maison, après quoi elle l'assigna à son habituelle tâche de l'été, à savoir le désherbage de jardin. Harry supportait mal la chaleur écrasante en cette saison, et faisait toujours l'erreur de se déshabiller, s'arrosant en cachette à l'eau fraiche du jardin, lorsque la tante Pétunia détournait les yeux et que Dudley, se lassant de se dandiner autour de lui en ricanant, s'éloignait pour aller jouer ailleurs, à l'eau fraîche du robinet du jardin. Jamais Pétunia n'avait prit la peine de lui mettre de la crème solaire, et Harry n'avait jamais vraiment demandé, ne connaissant que trop bien la réponse. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée, comme à chaque fois, en s'écrasant dans sa chambre après un repas misérable qui ne suffit pas à combler sa faim et à atténuer son épuisement, qu'il réalisa que sa peau blafarde avait pris une teinte rouge vif des coups de soleil. La douleur l'empêcha de dormir pendant quelques heures, avant que la fatigue n'ait raison de lui et il sombra en ayant l'impression de tomber dans les pommes.

Les jours suivant, cependant, furent d'une horreur sans pareille. Sans compter ses courbatures et la brûlure des coups de soleil qui, Harry le savait bien, ne s'atténueraient pas avant au moins une semaine, l'arrivée de la tante Marge rendit les choses plus insupportables qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été.

Il n'y a pas vraiment se mots, pour décrire ce que l'on ressent quand on est à ce point seul au monde. Quant on insulte ce en quoi on croit le plus, la seule chose qui nous fait tenir debout. Harry craqua, bien entendu. Il préférait mourir, il préférait se confronter en chair et en os à Voldemort sur le champ que de rester une seconde de plus ici, silencieux et dénué d'intentions propres, esclaves, à débarrasser la table, à obéir au doigts et à l'œil au moindre ordre, sans jamais rien avoir en retour, ou seulement les miettes de leur repas. Et cela ne serait qu'à peine insupportable, s'il n'avait pas à entendre toutes ces insultes lancées contre ses parents. Ces insultes qu'il avait cru, un jour, avant Poudlard, et qui l'avaient souvent secrètement poussé à les haïr d'avoir été si inconscients, de l'avoir abandonné à cette vie misérable parmi ces gens qui, non contents de le haïr, faisaient de sa vie un enfer quotidien.

Pourquoi pensa-t-il à Snape en franchissant cette porte ? Pourquoi, soudain, se mit-il à haïr l'homme tout autant qu'il haïssait les Dursley et cette abominable bonne femme ? S'il l'avait vu, à l'instant. Que penserait-il d'Harry Potter, la nouvelle célébrité de Poudlard ? En traînant furieusement sa valise trop lourde derrière lui dans les allées sombres de Little Winging, des sanglots violents le secouant de la tête au pied, Harry repensa à Ron et à ce qu'il avait dit. _Je comprends pas plus que toi, __Harry__ : Snape était mort d'inquiétude. Je l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état, je te jure. Peut-être que le __bâtard__ graisseux jouait la comédie, en attendant ça avait l'air sacrément vrai. Je te dis ce que j'ai vu, vieux, c'est tout. _

Harry hurla soudain, lançant furieusement sa valise qui échoua sur le trottoir. Il jura et se pencha pour la rattraper, mais la poignée de fer du portant lui resta dans la main. Il l'avait cassé. Il poussa un autre juron furieux en donnant un coup de pied contre la valise qui se contenta de subir silencieusement son affront sans même lui faire l'honneur de lui rendre son coup, ce qui l'aurait au moins un peu calmé, et il se sentit encore plus seul. Misérablement seul. Essoufflé, une magie incontrôlée courant douloureusement le long de ses membres, prête à exploser, il hurla encore, attirant l'attention de quelques maisons moldues dont les lumières s'allumèrent soudain. Quelques rideaux furent tirés et une fenêtre s'ouvrit même sur un vieux bonhomme qui lui cria de se taire, ou il appelait la police. La police. Ce fut cela qui rappela à Harry la gravité de sa situation. Il venait de faire de la magie à l'extérieur de Poudlard en présence de moldus et serait de toute évidence renvoyé. Une froideur glaciale se répandit dans ses membres, changeant la nature de la magie furieuse qui fulminait sur lui à fleur de peau comme un animal prêt à mordre. La panique le saisit, se mélangeant à la rage, pour donner quelque chose proche de la folie. Il n'appartenait plus à personne, désormais. Plus aux Dursley, plus à Poudlard. Il était seul. Totalement seul. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il distingua, ou sentit plus qu'il ne vit vraiment, pour être exact, un regard sur lui. Il tourna vivement la tête vers l'amas de buissons sombres, de l'autre côté de la rue, où l'on croyait deviner, à la lueur faible du réverbère, un éclat de deux yeux posés sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagit qu'un klaxon, qui n'avait rien de moldu, brisa le silence nocturne de la rue et envahit par la terreur, Harry recula sur le trottoir, la respiration trop forte. Laissant là sa valise cassée, ses souvenirs et tout ce qu'il possédait, il fit volte-face pour s'enfuir aussi vite qu'il le put, s'enfonçant dans les ombres multiples de la nuit épargnées par les réverbères. _Vous vouliez vraiment me sauver, Snape ? pensa-t-il plus férocement que jamais. Prouvez-le._

* * *

_Prouvez-le. Prouvez-le._

La voix résonna dans le sommeil de Severus Snape, juste assez pour le réveiller un peu. Une voix qui perça à travers le filet épais et sombre de ses rêves, _prouvez-le._ Une voix qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose... quelque chose qui l'agaçait. Sarcastique et hautaine. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas sa propre voix, qu'il était en train de décrire ? Il se réveilla alors tout à fait, ouvrant les yeux en grand dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Non, ce n'était pas sa voix. C'était celle de Potter.

_Vous vouliez vraiment me sauver, Snape ? Prouvez-le._

Il rabattit les couvertures, pris d'un certain malaise. En dehors de Poudlard, Snape habitait dans une petite maison qui ressemblait d'avantage à un vieil appartement Londonien, dans un quartier moldu relativement pauvre. Il se leva, saisissant déjà sa baguette et marcha dans le noir jusqu'à la cuisine, où il lança un lumos. Dans la maison silencieuse et vide, froide, on entendait seulement le souffle un peu lourd de sa respiration. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'agit pas immédiatement. Une magie particulière flottait tout autour de lui, pareille à un reste de picotements sur la peau, comme si quelque chose l'avait frôlé pendant son sommeil et qu'il en restait les traces. Une sensation particulière, à vrai dire. Beaucoup de sorciers ne prenaient pas, ou plus, la peine de s'interroger sur certaines choses essentielles. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient grandi dans l'évidence de certains faits et, du coup, avaient tendance à oublier leur importance, comme l'odeur d'une âme. Pas vraiment une odeur, en fait, plutôt comme une sensation, un goût, quelque chose de ce type. Une faculté que les sorciers partageaient avec les animaux, celle de sentir l'âme, la magie émaner de quelque chose. Les sorciers, aujourd'hui, se vantaient bien trop de leur supériorité en la matière, oubliant que l'âme de quelque chose n'était que de la magie à l'état brute, la magie la plus puissante qui soit et que, de ce fait, tout être vivant, de l'être humain jusqu'à l'arbre en passant par l'animal, vibrait de magie. Pourtant, tous les sorciers n'avaient pas, ou plus cette faculté bien qu'aux yeux de Severus cela devrait être une évidence. En tant qu'Occlumens, cette faculté lui était aussi naturelle que respirer, et en tant que sang mêlé ayant grandi dans une famille moldu, ça le fascinait bien plus que certains sorciers nés de sang pur. Les moldus aussi pouvaient émaner ce genre de choses et, au fond de lui, Severus pouvait dire que l'essence profonde de leurs âmes étaient les mêmes que les leurs : seulement, il y avait comme un mur, une protection autour de l'esprit des Moldus, comme une fleur non éclose, comme s'ils n'habitaient que dans une partie limitée de leurs cerveaux, bloquant plus des trois quarts de leurs capacités réelles. Cela, peu de sorciers seraient prêt à l'avouer, mais ça n'en restait pas moins une vérité.

Il était là, planté dans sa cuisine dans l'obscurité, quand un bruit soudain et sec le fit sursauter. Dumbledore, qui venait de transplaner. Évidemment.

\- Grands Dieux, Severus ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs !

Le maître des potions poussa un grognement en fusillant le vieil homme des yeux.

\- Je suppose que, étant donné qu'il est de notoriété publique que je sois un vampire qui reste éveillé toute la nuit devant d'obscurs chaudrons, je m'attendais tout à fait à recevoir de la visite à une heure pareille et vous ne m'avez, de votre côté, absolument pas surpris.

Dumbledore étouffa un rire.

\- Et pourrais-je savoir la raison pour laquelle vous restez planté là, alors ?

\- La même chose que vous, j'imagine. Vous avez dû l'entendre aussi.

Il y eu un bref silence.

\- L'entendre... ? Est-ce que vous parlez... d'Harry ?

Il était évident, à la tête de Dumbledore, que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait eu en tête en arrivant ici. Mais, maintenant, il le regardait très fixement, les yeux grands ouverts d'intérêt, et Snape se maudit pour avoir dit ça. De toutes les qualités de Dumbledore, sa curiosité soudaine et souvent étonnamment perspicace pour des des choses qui ne le concernaient absolument pas était celle qui l'énervait le plus - même si en l'occurrence, il devait bien avouer que celle-ci le concernait un peu. Cependant il ne répondit pas et se détourna pour échapper au regard, retournant dans sa chambre sans fermer la porte pour s'habiller plus correctement.

\- Alors, Albus, que se passe-t-il ?

Si les joutes verbales avec Dumbledore, il devait bien l'avouer, bien qu'énervantes, n'étaient jamais ennuyantes, il y avait un problème, et il voulait savoir lequel.

\- Il y a eu un problème avec Harry, Mrs Figgs m'a tenue au courant aussitôt. Je n'ai pas toutes les informations, mais il semblerait qu'il ait gonflé sa tante avant de s'enfuir. Il y a de cela quelques instants à peine.

Âpreté comme il faut, Severus revint vers le vieil homme.

\- Mrs Figgs ? Qui est-ce ?

Dumbledore agita la main en l'air comme pour chasser un insecte.

\- Une voisine cracmol, Severus, aucune importance.

\- _Aucune importance ? _Répéta le maître des potions d'une voix blanche. Vous placez la sécurité d'Harry entre les mains d'une _cracmol ? _

Albus le dévisagea avec une lueur dans les yeux tout à fait agaçante.

\- Il me semble avoir placé la sécurité _d'Harry_, comme vous dites, entre des mains bien plus compétentes.

Il y eu entre eux comme une joute silencieuse et à sens unique, d'ailleurs, car le vieil homme ne dégageait que la plus tranquille confiance, qu'il brisa assez vite d'ailleurs.

\- Ceci dit, reprit-il d'un ton qui ne lui était pas coutumier, spécialement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry, je ne viens pas pour cela. Je vais m'occuper de calmer le ministère, pendant que vous vous rendez sur les lieux au plus vite afin de vous occuper de cette chère tante Marge avant que les autorités ne soient sur place si ce n'est déjà fait, voyez-vous. Je voudrais régler cela dans la plus totale discrétion.

Severus se sentit devenir aussi livide qu'un fer chauffé à blanc bouillant intérieurement d'une rage à peine contenue.

\- Dans la... discrétion ? Et Potter dans tout ça ? Où est-il ?

Dumbledore esquissa le plus tranquille sourire.

\- Quelque part entre Little Whinging et Londres, j'imagine. Le magicobus se chargera du reste - c'est sans doute déjà fait.

\- _Sans doute déjà fait ?!_

Il allait exploser. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Potter a fugué, c'est bien cela ? Oui, ne répondez pas, c'est une question rhétorique. Il a gonflé sa tante en magie incontrôlée, il est dans la nature à l'heure qu'il est, en proie à Sirius Black sans parler de tous les sbires de Voldemort et vous voulez que j'aille chez ses foutus moldus _régler cette affaire dans la __discrétion__ ?! _Oh, non, j'avais oublié, vous _supposez_ qu'il est dans le magicobus ?

Dumbledore le fixait toujours.

\- C'est cela, Severus, voilà un magnifique résumé de la situation. Cela est réglé, alors ? Si vous m'excusez je dois...

\- Ce n'est pas réglé du tout ! Vous le laissez pourrir chez ces moldus immondes et vous occupez seulement de ce qui vous intéresse ! Ce qui, visiblement, consiste à couvrir vos arrières ! Vous pouvez tout me demander, Albus, mais pas ça. Quelqu'un doit aller chercher Potter et si personne n'estime important de le faire, croyez-moi bien que je n'attendrais pas votre permission !

Sur ce, dans un furieux mouvement de cape, il transplana, envoyant un courant d'air plein de poussière à la tête de Dumbledore qui toussa légèrement, agitant une main devant son visage.

\- Pas de permission, effectivement, vous attendez juste qu'on vous donne l'ordre contraire ! S'exclama Dumbledore en se déplaçant jusqu'à la fenêtre comme s'il pouvait le voir s'envoler à travers le ciel. Ah, Severus…

Il resta pensif quelques instants, bien qu'un éclat de joie lointaine dansât dans ses yeux.

\- Puissiez-vous faire mieux, cette fois. Même si ce n'est que dans vos têtes...

Et il disparut.

* * *

Severus apparut dans la rue de Privet Drive, à l'écart de toute agitation, dans l'ombre. Il entendait des cris venir du 4, Pétunia pleurer à chaudes larmes en rassurant son fils et son pourceaux de mari hurler sur deux aurores à peine arrivés sur les lieux. Severus poussa un soupir de dégoût et s'en détourna, s'évanouissant dans l'ombre pour suivre l'émanation magique qui flottait dans l'air. C'était fort, tellement fort d'ailleurs et tellement plein de rage que Severus eut du mal à suivre la trace. C'est comme si ça partait dans tous les sens. Comme si ça avait explosé. Si Black trouvait Potter avant lui, s'il le tuait comme il avait tué Peter Pettigrew, il ne pourrait jamais...

_il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. _Voilà deux fois, en quelques mois, qu'il courrait après le fils de Lily et en deux fois, il avait échoué à agir au bon moment. Au moment crucial où Potter avait eu besoin de lui. C'était ces moldus, ces immondes moldus... ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il aperçu la valise de Potter, échouée sur le trottoir au pied d'un réverbère, cassée et abandonnée là. Il la fixa un instant avant de donner un coup de baguette, et elle disparue. Envahi par la rage et la magie de Potter, il ferma les yeux. C'était si palpable, comme un livre ouvert.

"Lorsqu'il y a quelque chose de pourri à l'intérieur, personne ne peut rien faire"...

"Quant à l'autre, là il a l'air d'un petit avorton méchant. Ca arrive avec les chiens, parfois"... noyer... "tout faible, complètement dégénéré"...

"Ta soeur avait une tare, ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans les meilleures familles. Ensuite elle s'est acoquinée avec un bon à rien et on a le résultat devant nous, voilà."

"Un paresseux, un bon à rien, un fainéant."

"Tu es fier de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine qu'ils étaient ivres quand ils se sont tués en voiture, n'est-ce pas ? "

"Ils sont morts dans un accident de la route, espèce de sale petit menteur, c'est pour ça que tu es devenu un fardeau pour une famille honnête et travailleuse ! Mais tu n'es qu'un petit insolent ingrat !"

Il était étrange, vraiment étrange, d'entendre une telle haine vis à vis de Potter qui ne soit pas la sienne. Tant d'injustices qui ne soient pas de son fait. C'était flou, très flou, difficile de capter clairement la scène en elle-même. Il pouvait ressentir la fureur de Potter comme si c'était la sienne et, d'ailleurs, il était fort probable que la sienne l'alimente également. Des rages différentes, très difficiles à démêler les unes des autres.

Rage contre cette immonde bonne femme qui avait osé insulter Lily, _sa Lily_, son trésor.

Rage contre tant d'injustices, qui semblaient, à cet instant précis, lui être destinées, tant il l'avait vécu.

Rage contre ces mots qui auraient pu être les siens.

Rage contre ces moldus dont la haine contre Potter égalait la sienne.

Rage contre lui-même, de se découvrir si laid.

Rage... car un autre que lui avait blessé Potter de cette façon-là.

Rage... car c'était sans doute ce que Potter voyait en lui, chaque fois qu'il l'insultait.

Rage... de ressentir une telle haine, et un tel plaisir à la fois, de voir quelqu'un rabaisser Potter avec autant d'acharnement.

Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Le mettre plus bas que terre ?

Il voulait les tuer, il voulait les détruire, leur faire mal, là tout de suite.

Il fit volte-face, le feu et le sang dansant dans ses yeux.

Il voulait les tuer pour avoir osé insulter Lily, pour l'avoir fait devant les yeux d'Harry. Il voulait les voir souffrir et le supplier de lui accorder son pardon pour chasser de sa tête le dégoût immonde qu'il ressentait à se découvrir si comparables à eux. Il voulait qu'ils payent, qu'ils payent pour tout ce que...

\- Severus !

Il n'avait pas vu le vieil homme arriver, peut-être avait-il transplané. Ou peut-être que c'était simplement Dumbledore, et qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse. Il y avait un éclat sévère et urgent dans ses yeux qui lui ressemblait bien plus que son expression de tout à l'heure alors qu'il saisissait ses poignets, l'obligeant à baisser sa baguette. Il le cherchait du regard.

\- Severus reprenez-vous ! Chuchota-t-il avec empressement et un énervement non coutumier. Attaquer des moldus ? Devant les aurores du ministère ?!

Severus ne le regardait pas, il ne regardait qu'eux, eux qu'il avait _envie de... _

\- Je vais les tuer Albus, je vais...

Dumbledore enfonça férocement ses ongles dans la peau de ses avants bras, le forçant à le regarder dans la surprise. Et c'est ce que fit Severus. Difficile de résister à l'emprise de Dumbledore.

\- Et quoi, Severus ? Vous retrouver à Askaban ? Ah, je suis certain que cela sera très utile à Harry !

Sa voix était particulièrement sévère et Severus pouvait presque sentir à travers ses mots la froideur glaciale des cachots d'Askaban, le souffle morbide des Détraqueurs... Il retira ses mains prestement et recula, un air effrayé dans le regard. Voldemort faisait des choses terrifiantes, monstrueuses. Mais Dumbledore pouvait rentrer dans votre esprit et vous faire ressentir ce qu'il voulait sans avoir même besoin d'occlumentie et Severus, un instant, se dit qu'il était bien plus puissant qu'eux tous.

\- Allez-y, Severus, retrouvez-le ! Vous avez suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça !

Severus recula, puis fit volte-face une seconde fois pour s'enfuir loin de la lueur des réverbères. Une pluie fine commençait à tomber, qui se transforma en véritable averse. Il lança un sort silencieux pour se protéger.

_Harry, où es tu ? _

Il pouvait le suivre et ressentir à chaque pas tous les sentiments qui l'avaient traversés. Haine, colère, blessure profonde, peur, fuite, fuite, fuite... appartient à personne... besoin de fuir... tout laisser derrière... derrière... _derrière..._

Il arrêta soudainement sa course. La trace magique s'amenuisait et, bientôt, elle disparue. Il était près d'une route, à l'écart de toute agglomération et de toute source de lumière. Il regarda inutilement autour de lui, bien qu'on devina les formes du paysage, plus proches et lointaines, et lança un faible lumos qu'il préféra éteindre aussitôt. Il n'avait pas peur de l'obscurité, mais allumer la lumière signifiait marquer sa présence. Il avança prudemment, son regard perçant scrutant les arbres avec attention. Il ne lui fallu que faire quelques pas supplémentaires pour le voir. Immobile dans l'obscurité, assis par terre, la tête enfouie entre ses bras, croisés sur ses jambes repliées, son sweat beaucoup trop grand sur lui claquant régulièrement contre lui au rythme du vent sans qu'il semble vraiment s'en soucier. De toute façon, il est vrai qu'il était déjà trempé.

\- Potter !

Le soulagement, la surprise, la colère, l'inquiétude. Tout ça mêlé en un seul mot qui franchit ses lèvres dans un mélange étrange de violence et de douceur. Harry sursauta, visiblement si lointain qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir, ce qui énerva Severus. Si c'était Black qui l'avait trouvé avant lui, Potter n'aurait même pas eu le temps de réagir.

\- Professeur Snape ?

C'était la première fois que Potter, de lui-même, l'appelait ainsi sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le reprendre. Il avait dit ces mots avec un calme et une lenteur olympienne quoi que teintés d'une surprise légère et manifeste. Severus, immobile, serrant ses mains autour de sa baguette, pris une grande inspiration avant de s'approcher à grandes enjambées terrifiantes. Harry se releva aussitôt, prêt à fuir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous... ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Severus le gifla d'un élan furieux. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, sur l'asphalte cogné sans relâche par la pluie, on entendit seulement un "clac" féroce dont le son mit quelques instants à s'évanouir. Potter accueilla le coup avec une élégance millimétrée, et ne poussa pas une seule protestation. Au calme étrange avec lequel il se redressa, Severus s'en voulut instantanément. Mais la colère, soudain, était trop forte. Il ne lui hurla pas dessus, il ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il faisait là, ne lui dit rien non plus par rapport aux Dursley ni à ce qu'il avait vu. Il se contenta de reprendre sa voix froide et insensible de chauve souris des cachots.

\- Une chance de vous avoir trouvé, Potter, glissa-t-il sournoisement, quoi que je mettrais ça également sur le signe de votre incompétence. Même votre fugue, vous n'êtes même pas capable de la réussir.

Harry ne dit rien. Il se contentait de fixer un point invisible entre lui et la route derrière lui, le visage plus fermé et neutre qu'une porte de prison. Severus se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

Harry fit non d'un signe de tête. Severus poussa un soupir silencieux.

\- Bien, alors, prenez mon bras.

Harry obéit sans plus d'énergie que ça, et Severus devina qu'il n'avait pas le choix. De toute façon, il est clair qu'il ne l'avait pas. Quel autre choix avait-il que de lui obéir ? Il leva sa baguette et lui saisit le bras de lui même comme il ne le faisait pas, ce qui déclencha sa seule première vraie réaction jusqu'à présent : le garçon sursauta, se dégageant instantanément. Severus le scruta intensément, et Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Pardon.

Severus reprit son bras.

\- Nous allons transplaner. Vous n'avez pas l'âge mais nous n'avons pas le choix, vous survivrez. Accrochez-vous.

Il était idiot de lui dire de s'accrocher, quand il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui offrir plus que son poignet en soutient. Il transplana, pour atterrir non loin de Poudlard. Seul le directeur pouvait transplaner directement dans l'enceinte, privilège dont Severus ne jouissait pas. Il eut juste le temps d'atterrir pour sentir plus qu'il ne vit, dans l'obscurité, le poids de Potter s'écrouler à côté de lui, et un son caractéristique de vomissement s'ensuivit.

\- Potter ?

Il lança un lumos qui les baigna tous deux instantanément et posa un genoux à terre aux côté du gamin, à quatre pattes dans l'herbe, en train de rendre tout ce qu'il avait sur l'estomac. Ce qui ne semblait pas beaucoup.

\- Potter, ça va ?

Harry se redressa en s'essuyant la bouche et le transperça du regard pour la première fois de la soirée.

\- A merveille, lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

A la lumière, il pouvait nettement distinguer sa frêle silhouette, plus maigre que sa minceur habituelle, les cernes noires sous ses yeux, son teint livide. Trempé de la tête aux pieds, il grelottait nerveusement. Aucune chaleur ne semblait plus se dégager de Potter, même pas celle de la fièvre. Un pli soucieux se forma sur le front de Severus. Il aurait dû ne pas le croire sur parole, et vérifier avant.

\- Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

Potter se redressa, incertain sur ses jambes.

\- Ca va, je vais bien.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry trébuche encore et Severus poussa un claquement de langue agacé en le rattrapant fermement par le bras.

\- Potter, non d'un chien !

\- Je vais bien, _je vais bien, ça va ! _

Il se dégagea de son emprise un peu trop vite à son goût et Severus leva plus haut sa baguette illuminée.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous ont frappé ?

La question avait franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir, ce qui sembla être un saut d'eau froide pour Harry qui le fixa d'un air terrifié. Ils avaient cessé de marcher et se dévisageaient à la lueur d'un lumos, immobiles dans la nuit.

\- Non, bien sur que non, ils ne font pas ça.

\- Ils ne font pas ça, répéta froidement Severus en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'observant intensément malgré son épuisement évident.

\- Professeur, pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

Snape, qui observait attentivement le sweat de Potter comme s'il pouvait voir à travers, le fusilla instantanément de son regard le plus noir.

\- Parce que je suis votre professeur et que vous êtes mon élève, Potter.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire parfaitement insupportable.

\- Ah ? Première nouvelle ! Je ne savais pas que j'étais votre élève, Snape.

Snape crut qu'il allait le frapper, vraiment. Mais ses yeux n'avaient rien de sympathiques à l'instant et Harry, si jamais il s'en souciait, comprit le message. Du moins l'espérait-il jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- Non pas que ça me dérange de devenir votre punching-ball scolaire. J'ai plutôt de l'expérience en la matière.

Severus le saisit brutalement par les épaules, pressant et le secouant dans un seul coup bref.

\- Taisez-vous !

\- Aie ! Réagit immédiatement Potter dans une grimage de douleur soudaine, lâchez-moi !

Severus se retira brutalement. Ils se fusillèrent du regard.

\- Ils ne font pas ça, hein ?! Lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur, et qu'est-ce qu'ils ne font pas d'autres exactement, Potter ?!

Harry recula, le fusillant de son regard le plus noir. Il grommela quelque chose que Severus ne comprit pas.

\- Quoi ?

Harry soupira et s'en détourna pour reprendre la marche.

\- Potter, répétez immédiatement ce que vous venez de dire, l'interrompit Snape, ou je...

\- Ou quoi ? S'énerva Harry en lui faisant face. Vous allez me donner des retenues, me faire renvoyer, m'enfermer dans la réserve en punition ?!

Severus, impénétrable, plongea dans le regard vert bouillonnant de colère. Il y eut un silence.

\- C'est ça qu'ils faisaient, n'est-ce pas ? Vous enfermer. Si j'en crois votre scène de l'an dernier dans la réserve, puisque vous en parlez, il s'agissait d'un...

Harry secoua furieusement la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

\- Comme si c'était un scoop ! Ca a bien dû vous amuser, n'est-ce pas ? _Harry Potter, le placard sous l'escalier, numéro 4, Privet Drive _! Comme vous avez dû rire en voyant ça, c'est sûrement vous qui avez convaincu Dumbledore d'écrire ça, ou alors était-ce convenu entre vous deux de me faire cette petite blague ?!

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, un air de stupéfaction déstabilisa le masque imperturbable de Snape.

\- Harry Potter, le placard sous l'escalier, de quoi... ?

Il cessa lui-même de parler, plissant les yeux.

\- C'est ce qu'il avait écrit sur la lettre que vous avez reçue, compléta-t-il de lui-même.

On ne pouvait dire contre qui il était en colère à cet instant-là, ça aurait très bien pu être dirigé contre lui et Harry, qui semblait avoir oublié un instant à qui il faisait face, se rétracta de nouveau.

\- Professeur, est-ce qu'on peut juste continuer à marcher ?

Mais Snape ne bougeait pas, le regard perdu ailleurs et son immobilité avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Harry eut envie de le secouer.

\- Professeur ?!

Snape le regarda nouveau, et Harry s'empêcha de sursauter.

\- Vous avez fait de la magie ce soir, Potter.

Ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi Harry s'attendait.

\- Quoi ? La tante Marge ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à... ?!

\- Je me fiche éperdument de votre stupide tante, Potter ! Je parle de l'autre magie. Celle que vous avez pratiqué juste après vous être enfui. Vous m'avez appelé. Pourquoi ?

Harry plongea malgré lui dans les yeux abyssale de Snape. _Parce que je voulais savoir si vous viendriez_, répondit une petite voix dans sa tête.

\- Je... je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

Ce qui n'était, en soi, pas entièrement faux, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait consciemment. Snape ricana.

\- Vous m'avez déjà donné la réponse, de toute façon. Pour votre information, je n'ai rien à vous prouver du tout. La prochaine fois, demandez-moi simplement mon aide.

\- Comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à foutre !

\- Langage, Potter ! Et comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai rien à vous prouver.

Sur ce, il continua son chemin, et Harry le suivit en silence. C'est devant son air renfrogné qu'il comprit qu'il avait échoué. Il serra les dents, soupira.

\- Potter, je n'étais pas en colère contre vous. J'étais en colère contre Dumbledore.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, ni ne précisa sa pensée, mais Harry avait compris. Il parlait du moment où il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs, après la chambre des secrets.

\- Et je suis venu ce soir, comme je serais venu si vous m'aviez simplement dit que vous aviez besoin de mon aide.

Merlin soit loué, Harry ne se souviendrait jamais de comment il était finalement parvenu à dépasser les portes de l'infirmerie. Il se rappellera seulement s'être soudain écroulé de fatigue sur le chemin, mais oublierait, ou presque, les bras de Snape qui le rattrapèrent et le soulevèrent avec une facilité humiliante alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, le visage abandonné contre la poitrine du maître des potions. Il oublierait les mots que celui-ci avaient prononcés pour tenter de le garder éveillé, tout comme il oublierait le sort lancé qui sécherait ses vêtements et l'engloberait instantanément de chaleur. Il oublierait la délicatesse avec laquelle le détestable Severus Snape l'avait allongé sur un lit avant que Madame Pomfresh, en chemise de nuit, ne sorte de ses appartements en râlant à tout va avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Il oublierait que c'est le maître des potions qui l'avait déshabillé à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de coup et que c'est lui, malgré les protestations grandissantes de l'infirmière de Poudlard, qui était allé cherché une potion jusqu'à sa réserve personnelle pour l'administrer lui-même sur le dos d'Harry, ses bras, ses épaules et toute zone montrant des brûlures de coups de soleil particulièrement virulentes. Il oublierait qu'il avait minutieusement surveillé chaque geste de Madame Pomfresh, allant même jusqu'à lui conseiller fermement de lui faire boire une potion de renforcement musculaire et corporelle qui lui ferait regagner un peu de forces et, il l'espérait, de chair. Il oublierait que, bien après que l'infirmière soit retournée se coucher, il était resté là, à le surveiller, un air étrange et impénétrable sur le visage.

Il n'oublierait jamais, en revanche, et sans vraiment savoir d'où cette certitude lui venait, à quel point l'ignoble chauve souris des cachots était chaude, ni cette odeur étrange et bien particulière qu'il émanait.

* * *

Le ciel s'éclaircissait lorsque Dumbledore toqua à la porte de Severus qui lui dit d'entrer d'une voix forte. Occupé devant son chaudron, il n'accorda aucune importance au vieil homme qui s'avançait doucement jusqu'à son établi, bras croisés.

\- A cette heure-ci, Severus ? Ne devriez-vous pas vous reposer ?

\- De toute évidence, cet impératif n'a pas l'air de vous déranger non plus.

Le directeur soupira d'un air las et s'assit sur un banc occupé d'ordinaire par les élèves. Il y eut un silence presque paisible.

\- Qu'êtes vous occupé à faire ?

\- Une potion. Pour Potter, ajouta Severus après une hésitation.

\- Hum hum.

Albus l'étudiait derrière ses lunettes en demi lune, tout à fait éveillé malgré sa fatigue évidente.

\- Dure nuit, hum ? Lança Severus.

Le directeur hocha simplement la tête.

\- En effet. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, ils ont ramené Mrs Marge dans son état normal et aucun d'entre eux ne conservera de souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Le ministère a finalement décidé de ne pas poursuivre Harry.

Severus ne répondit rien, concentré sur sa tâche. Il ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard.

\- C'est gentil de votre part, Severus, remarqua anodinement Dumbledore, de faire une potion pour...

\- Le placard sous l'escalier ? Le coupa abruptement Severus, sans perturber ses mouvements une seconde. _Harry Potter, le placard sous l'escalier, Albus ?!_

Dumbledore le dévisagea un instant, l'air passablement satisfait.

\- Ah. Je savais bien que quelque chose vous tracassait. Dites-moi.

Pour la première fois, Severus leva les yeux, les manches retroussées, les cheveux en bataille et le regard furibond.

\- _Dites-moi ?_ Vous vous moquez de moi ? Vous saviez, vous saviez depuis le début et...

\- Et je ne vous l'ai pas dit, compléta Dumbledore d'un ton neutre en le fixant par dessus ses lunettes. Vous y seriez-vous intéressé, Severus ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, bien... !

Il ne termina pas et s'assit lourdement sur un banc comme un enfant puni.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Vous m'avez caché la vérité.

\- J'ai omis certains détails, il est vrai... laissez moi finir, Severus... j'ai omis certains détails, disais-je, mais vous saviez le plus important. Vous ne vous y êtes pas attardé. Vous ne vouliez rien savoir sur Potter. J'ai respecté votre souhait et votre désintérêt. Dans votre intérêt maintenant, je ne pense pas qu'il est bon pour vous de me tenir pour responsable de ces faits - je veux bien jouer le mauvais rôle lorsque les circonstances l'exigent, mais vous cacher derrière un coupable serait nier votre propre responsabilité en la matière et ne vous aiderait pas à mûrir comme il le faudrait.

\- _Mûrir ?_ J'ai passé l'âge de...

Un regard de Dumbledore le fit taire. Il avait la trentaine, il est vrai, mais jamais il n'avait véritablement mûrit. Il retourna à sa potion qu'il se mit à remuer doucement.

\- Potter a grandi dans un placard, et vous les avez laissé faire, ces moldus, vous... Vous m'aviez promis. Vous m'aviez promis de le garder sain et sauf...

\- Et il l'est. Il l'a été. Sauf de Voldemort et de ses sbires, Severus.

Il y eut un autre silence.

\- Qu'auriez-vous préféré ? Le garder avec vous ?

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais n'en fit rien. Un instant, l'image de lui-même, un enfant turbulent aux yeux verts dans les bras s'imposa à lui. Il cligna des yeux. Ca sonnait faux, ce n'était pas vraiment lui, c'était un autre homme, plus vieux, plus capable, un homme... _mûr._ Qu'il n'était pas.

\- Non, répondit-il simplement, abruptement. Vous savez très bien que Lucius... et Draco... Un ancien mangemort, élever l'ennemi juré de Lord Voldemort ?! Autant mettre une cible sur son dos et le mien immédiatement.

\- Exactement, approuva Albus en hochant la tête. Bien, si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, je crois que je vais aller me reposer...

Severus hocha la tête, ajoutant quelques herbes qu'il parsema dans la potion aux couleurs laiteuses.

\- N'oubliez pas d'en faire de même, ajouta Dumbledore en passant le seuil de la porte.

Mais Severus n'en ferait rien.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**J'ai volontairement choisi de ne pas évoquer la coupe du monde de quiddich. Ce n'est pas mon passage préféré, je l'avoue.**

* * *

La première chose qu'Harry constata en se réveillant fut le contact agréablement frais des draps, puis la blancheur de l'endroit. Il était à l'infirmerie. On l'avait allongé sur le ventre et Harry resta là, les yeux fermés, à écouter le silence, brisé par moment par les bruits des flacons et divers ustensiles que Madame Pomfresh était occupée à ranger. Il était bien, profondément bien, et décida d'en profiter encore un peu.

Il ne se réveilla que la journée déjà bien entamée, sans que cela ne le dérange vraiment. Madame Pomfresh l'accueillit avec le sourire et lui demanda comment il se sentait, puis donna un coup de baguette sur le plateau du lit qui se dirigea vers lui, se chargeant d'un petit déjeuner copieux comme il n'en avait pas mangé depuis un moment. Alors qu'il se redressait sur les oreillers, affamé, son regard fut attiré par les deux flacons posés sur la table de nuit, des flacons qu'il connaissait bien car, il avait passé suffisamment de temps en retenue avec Snape pour reconnaître sa patte.

\- Ces flacons, c'est Sn... le professeur Snape qui les a déposé ?

L'infirmière, qui rangeait méthodiquement la salle avec la même opiniâtreté et le même acharnement caractéristique dont faisait preuve la tante Pétunia lorsque quelque chose l'agaçait, pinça les lèvres.

\- Oui, il vous les as apporté ce matin.

Mais Harry n'avait cure des états d'âmes de l'infirmière. Il observait les flacons.

\- Et il y a quoi dedans ?

\- Je suppose qu'il vous l'expliquerait mieux que moi, puisque _le professeur Snape _a décidé qu'il était plus qualifié en la matière ! S'écria-t-elle avec véhémence. Il s'agit d'une lotion pour vos brûlures et une potion de renforcement musculaire de sa préparation, Monsieur Potter, vous en avez déjà eu cette nuit et il m'a demandé de vous en redonner une dose lorsque vous vous réveillerez. Ne le décevez donc pas.

Sur ce, elle le pria de ne plus lui poser de questions avant d'avoir avalé tout son petit déjeuner et le laissa seul, ce en quoi Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il mourrait de faim. Littéralement.

Comme Harry semblait aller bien, l'infirmière lui donna le droit d'aller se promener un peu, après qu'il se soit lavé, habillé de ses robes de sorciers propres - sa valise l'avait attendue à l'infirmerie - qu'il ait avalé toutes les potions qu'elle voulait et après qu'elle lui ait administré la lotion de Snape, tout en concédant avec agacement qu'elle se révélait particulièrement efficaces. Après cela seulement, Harry fut autorisé à sortir. Il se demanda vaguement s'il y avait quelqu'un à Poudlard, mais ne croisa personne alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs et Madame Pomfresh ne lui avait donné aucune information. Sans vraiment y réfléchir plus que ça, il descendit jusqu'aux cachots, en espérant que Snape serait toujours là. Il toqua à la porte avec une certaine retenue, comme s'il n'était pas certain de vouloir qu'elle s'ouvre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de la veille, mis à part qu'il s'était évanoui en chemin pour Poudlard. Bien sur, ses espérances furent réduites à néant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le maître des potions, l'air aussi aimable que d'habitude et Harry déglutit.

\- B... bonjour, professeur.

Snape plissa des yeux d'un air méfiant.

\- Bonjour, Potter. Rentrez.

Il lui ouvrit complètement la porte et la referma derrière lui tandis qu'Harry, mal à l'aise, se tordait les doigts. L'homme alla s'asseoir à son bureau et Harry estima préférable de l'imiter. Avant qu'il ait trouvé quoi que ce soit à dire, cependant, le maître des potions prit la parole.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Harry hocha inutilement la tête.

\- Ca va beaucoup mieux. Merci pour... les potions... merci. C'était... très efficace.

Il osa pour la première fois rencontrer le regard de l'homme assis en face de lui et qui dégageait à cet instant une aura qui l'impressionna, sans qu'il ne comprenne exactement pourquoi.

\- De rien, Potter, soupira presque Snape qui semblait avoir du mal à prononcer ces mots.

\- Madame Pomfresh ne semblait pas très contente, reporta Harry sans retenir son sourire.

Il regretta d'avoir dit ça : c'était idiot et complètement dénué d'intérêt. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Snape esquissa un sourire.

\- Non, en effet.

Ce "non, en effet" qui voulait dire " ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis le meilleur " donna à Harry l'envie de sourire encore plus et un instant, une sorte de complicité étrange s'installa entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hier, après... après que je sois tombé ? Demanda-t-il enfin, un peu trop à brûle pourpoint apparemment car Snape s'éclaircit la gorge et lui tourna le dos pour reprendre son rangement de flacons.

Harry l'observa un instant. Il ne répondrait pas, il le savait.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, professeur, dit-il très doucement.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon boulot, rétorqua Snape un peu sèchement. Et croyez-le ou non, Monsieur Potter, je le fais bien.

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant silencieusement si fabriquer des potions supplémentaires pour des élèves déjà à l'infirmerie faisait partie de son boulot.

\- Et, maintenant ? Comment ça va se passer ?

Snape se retourna pour la première fois, sans répondre.

\- Avec le ministère et tout ça... compléta Harry en rougissant. Est-ce que je vais être... euh... renvoyé ?

Il y eut un silence.

\- Dumbledore est venu me voir ce matin. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Vous ne serez pas renvoyé, Monsieur Potter.

Harry laissa échapper un gros soupir de soulagement.

\- Il reste deux semaines avant la rentrée, est-ce qu'on va... est-ce va me renvoyer... ?

\- Personne ne vous renverra nulle part ! Coupa Snape abruptement. Vous resterez à Poudlard en attendant la reprise des cours. Il n'y a personne d'autre que Madame Pomfresh et moi-même pour l'instant, Minerva devrait nous rejoindre dans la soirée, ainsi que le directeur. Et le professeur Trelawney. Vous dormirez dans votre dortoir et resterez dans l'enceinte du château. Vous pouvez sortir dans le parc uniquement lorsqu'il fait jour, et vous nous rejoindrez dans la grande salle pour chaque repas. Ne vous avisez pas d'en sauter aucun, Potter. Vous continuerez à prendre les potions que je vous donnerais et, en attendant que le professeur Mcgonagall puisse partager cette tâche, vous viendrez ici tous les jours pour faire vos devoirs et m'assister.

Harry avala sa salive.

\- Vous... assister ?

Ces deux semaines à venir se présentaient très mal...

\- Parfaitement, Potter, m'assister. En espérant que cela fasse rentrer dans votre petite cervelle quelques notions dans l'art délicat qu'est la préparation des potions...

Ainsi, Harry pu passer le reste des vacances à Poudlard. Bien que ce fut un peu gênant d'abord de se retrouver seul avec ses professeurs à partager des repas et que les couloirs vides lui paraissaient vraiment étranges, ce ne fut pas du tout une période désagréable. Malgré ses craintes premières, descendre aux cachots pour des "leçons particulières" avec Snape ne fut pas du tout aussi horrible que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il faisait d'abord ses devoirs dans le calme et Snape ne disait pas un mot tout en préparant diverses potions sur l'atelier en face de lui. Harry s'habitua bientôt aux gargouillements des mixtures mystérieuses qu'il préparait et Snape, plusieurs fois, le surpris en train de l'observer.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ?

\- Rien, disait-il à chaque fois en revenant à ses livres et à son parchemin.

_Comment pouvez-__vous__ être aussi délicat en préparant une potion et aussi méchant en l'enseignant ?_ Pensait-il. _Non_, _pas l'enseignant_, rectifia-il. E_n me l'enseignant à moi. _

Et il ne vit pas le regard impénétrable de Snape posé sur lui.

\- Potter. Venez par ici. Je vous avais dit que je réclamerais votre assistance... c'est le moment.

Ainsi, Harry coupa, éplucha, trancha et écrasa toute sorte d'ingrédients pour Snape qui rectifiait souvent ses maladresses avec un énervement mal contenu. Cependant, il ne l'insulta pas une seule fois et bien qu'il ne le félicita pas non plus, Harry fut profondément heureux de comprendre quelque chose en potion pour la première fois de sa vie.

Harry ne rentra jamais dans le train cette année-là où il ne rencontra jamais aucun détraqueur. L'arrivée de Ron, Hermione, tous les autres élèves et professeurs accapara bientôt toute son attention cependant et lorsque les cours reprirent, Harry put constater, alors qu'il courrait dans les couloirs après Snape en criant « professeur Snape ! Professeur Snape ! Attendez-moi ! Je dois vous demander quelque chose... » et que celui ci se tourna froidement vers lui en disant « Monsieur Potter, je vous prierais de cesser de me héler dans les couloirs comme si j'étais l'un de vos amis, ce que, je puis vous l'assurer, _je ne suis pas._ Si vous avez la moindre question, je suis certain que vous pouvez la poser dans l'enceinte de mes cours et, si celle-ci ne concerne pas les potions, je vous conseille vivement de vous tourner vers d'autres oreilles que les miennes – je suis sûr que celles du Professeur _Lupin _seront parfaitement adaptées », Harry put donc constater, dépité, en le voyant s'éloigner à grands pas, que le peu de complicité qu'ils avaient eu, si c'était bien le cas et qu'il n'avait rien imaginé, s'était envolé. Harry ne connaissait pas du tout le professeur Lupin, juste qu'il enseignait la DCFDM, et resta perplexe devant l'attitude de Snape. Pourquoi diable l'envoyait-il voir un autre professeur, _ce_ professeur dont il ignorait tout ? Il voulait seulement lui demander de signer son autorisation de sortie...

Cette année-là, Snape se montra aussi désagréable que les années précédentes. Après sa rencontre pendant le match avec les détraqueurs, Harry voulut lui demander son aide, mais se ravisa devant sa porte. Il demanda l'aide du professeur Lupin, comme il le lui avait suggéré. Lorsqu'il s'en prit à lui une fois de trop en insultant ses parents, non, en insultant son père, Harry devint d'abord fou de rage. Comment pouvait-il continuer à agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comment pouvait-il insulter ses parents après être allé le chercher lui-même de chez les Dursley ? D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas beaucoup aimer Lupin non plus. Puis, il décida que Snape était un connard et qu'il resterait un connard pour le restant de ses jours. Il n'éprouva donc, sur le moment, pas le moindre remord à l'attaquer ainsi lorsque l'occasion se présenta dans la cabane hurlante. Ce n'est qu'à la toute fin de l'année, alors qu'ils emballaient leurs affaires, qu'Harry tomba sur le lit en soupirant, son livre de potion dans la main. Une partie de lui voulait plus que tout que Snape soit le méchant dans cette affaire, que Sirius, Lupin et son père soient des héros et une partie de lui, de fait, y croyait véritablement. Mais l'autre regardait le livre de potions, et repensait aux leçons particulières avec Snape au début de l'année, avant qu'il ne redevienne monstrueux, et il se souvenait de s'être senti profondément en sécurité. Harry ferma les yeux. Il pouvait clairement voir Snape dans son esprit, devant son chaudron de potion, travaillant un à un les ingrédients de ses longs doigts fins. La sensation de bras chauds l'entourant le submergea d'un seul coup. Harry se leva d'un bon et sans répondre aux questions de Ron, descendit jusqu'aux cachots où il toqua à sa porte. Après plusieurs essais sans réponses, il renonça. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas là, ou peut-être l'ignorait-il et aucune voix ne le retint dans les escaliers. Il rejoignit ses amis, et quitta Poudlard sans plus penser à l'énigmatique et insupportable Severus Snape.

* * *

Il restait près de deux semaines avant le début des cours, il était aux alentours de 6 heure du matin et Harry venait de se réveiller sur un cauchemar au sujet de Voldemort qui laissait sa cicatrice douloureusement brûlante. Il était en train d'écrire à Sirius lorsqu'il pensa à Snape. Et il ne sut pas pourquoi, il écarta la lettre - pourtant bien anodine - qu'il écrivait pour s'emparer d'un parchemin neuf. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant, de vrai et d'apaisant dans le fait d'écrire au maître des potions, sans qu'il parvienne exactement à mettre le doigt sur la raison exacte.

_Professeur, _

_je voulais vous demander conseil à propos d'un rêve étrange que j'ai fait à l'instant sur __V__oldemort, ça n'a peut-être aucune importance mais je préfère vous en parler..._

Il raconta le rêve en détail, Voldemort, le serviteur, le meurtre du moldu, le serpent... les mots coulaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Il termina sur la brûlure de sa cicatrice et lui demanda s'il pensait que c'était lié. C'est au moment de le saluer et de signer qu'il s'arrêta. Il était en train d'écrire au professeur Snape. Et, rattrapé par la réalité grotesque de la situation, il posa sa plume et abandonna là le parchemin - de toute façon, c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner et il devait aider à préparer la table. Ce matin-là, Harry et, à son grand damne, les Dursley, reçurent une lettre de la mère de Ron l'invitant à la coupe de monde de Quiddich. Alors, à la perspective de cet événement, Harry ne pensa plus du tout à son rêve, Voldemort ou même sa cicatrice. Ce n'est que le soir même que les choses se complexifièrent. Une fois qu'il eu débarrassé la table, les Dursley le laissèrent remonter dans sa chambre. Dire qu'Harry sursauta en voyant la silhouette sombre dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, penchée sur quelque chose, serait une insulte au cri qu'il poussa et que la silhouette, d'un coup de baguette agile, noya aussitôt. Les Dursley s'agitèrent, au rez de chaussée, et Vernon le menaça aussitôt, aboyant les mots, de l'enfermer tout le restant de l'été dans sa chambre sans manger ou presque s'il ne se taisait pas. Debout dans la pièce, face à Harry pantelant sur le pas de la porte, Snape haussa un sourcil à la lueur du lumos qu'il venait de lancer.

\- Vraiment, Potter ?

_Vous criez comme une fillette._

Il ne le dit pas, mais ce qu'Harry comprit. Cependant, il était suffisamment perturbé par la présence de son professeur, et pas le plus sympathique de tous, dans sa chambre que ça lui échappa totalement. Il ne semblait rien de plus déplacé et de plus étrange que Severus Snape planté là dans sa chambre du 4, Privet Drive, dans le bleu étouffé de cette fin de soirée d'été.

\- Professeur, _qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?_

Il avait cette manière de le dévisager comme si, en toute circonstance, il lui était infiniment supérieur qui avait le don de mettre Harry en rogne. Cependant, le maître des potions se redressa et se contenta de le regarder de haut - comme s'il en avait besoin, d'ailleurs, car Harry était bien plus petit que lui.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous comptiez vous rendre à la coupe du monde de Quiddich avec la famille Weasley... déclara-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un acte répréhensible méritant quelques points en moins.

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Il hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait fixer Snape ou pas. Attendant une suite qui ne vint pas, il finit par ouvrir timidement la bouche.

\- Oui ? Professeur ?

Snape s'éclaircit la gorge et cessa d'inspecter la chambre pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je veux que vous sachiez que j'étais en désaccord total concernant votre _petit séjour _à cette _coupe du monde_, cracha-t-il du bout des lèvres comme si le fait même de le prononcer le répugnait, sachez donc, Monsieur Potter, qu'aucune _imprudence _de votre part ne sera tolérée - Harry s'abstint de demander par qui - et que si vous persistez, pendant cette petite aventure, à vous mettre comme d'habitude dans des situations desquelles vous ne pouvez, de toute évidence, vous sortir vous-même, il pourrait y avoir de _graves conséquences_.

Ca ressemblait plus à une menace qu'à une mise en garde et, cette fois-ci, Harry le regarda froidement, droit dans les yeux.

\- L'année dernière, vous m'avez giflé parce que j'ai fuis. Maintenant, vous venez me dire que vous ne voulez pas que j'aille à la coupe du monde de quiddich. Vous êtes quoi, ma baby-sitter ?

Snape eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Continuez comme ça, Monsieur Potter, dit-il de sa voix mielleuse, et les conséquences pourraient arriver bien plus vite que vous ne l'imaginez...

Harry le dépassa pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. De toute façon, vous n'avez jamais vraiment été de mon côté. Vous ne venez pas me prévenir, vous venez me menacer.

\- Vous menacer ? Répéta Snape d'une vois blanche. Vous _menacer, _Potter ?

Il se tourna vers le bureau, agrippa le parchemin non scellé et lui jeta presque à la figure. Harry sursauta, saisissant le parchemin sans avoir le temps de se demander qu'est-ce que ça venait faire dans la conversation.

\- Vous prévenir ! Vous mettre en garde, contre votre propre _inconscience_, parce que je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous sauver la mise ! Mais vous devez m'expliquer, _Potter_, comment vous pouvez laissez traîner un tel objet ! Envoyer par hiboux de telles informations ! Imaginez un peu si cela tombait entre de mauvaises mains !

Harry se releva, laissant le parchemin sur le lit.

\- Professeur, s'il vous plaît, baissez d'un ton, l'oncle Vernon...

\- Je me fiche éperdument de cette épouvantable _larve _que vous appelez oncle, Potter !

Harry devint livide. La perspective de voir l'oncle Vernon monter jusqu'ici, et ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, juste devant Snape, lui donnait la nausée.

\- S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, ne criez...

\- _Taisez-vous !_

Harry se cacha le visage entre les mains.

\- Me pensez-vous si incompétent et inconscient, Potter, pour venir ici sans lancer de sort approprié ? Dès l'instant que vous avez crié, ni votre oncle ni aucun moldu de cette maison ne nous entend plus.

Harry enleva ses mains.

\- Je suppose que oui, ajouta Snape, puisque vous préférez prendre le risque d'envoyer cette lettre je ne sais où dans la nature entre les mains d'un _loup __garou _que de me demander conseil, je ne vous ai sauvé la vie, après tout, que trois fois !

Alors, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry laissa échapper une expression qui hésitait entre l'incrédulité totale et un soudain accès d'hilarité.

\- Alors c'était ça ! S'écria-t-il d'un ton tout à fait différent, c'est pour _ça_ que vous m'avez repoussé en septembre quand je suis venu vous demander votre aide ! C'est pour ça que vous m'avez repoussé toute l'année ! Vous étiez _jaloux_ du professeur Lupin car il était l'ami de mon père et vous pensiez que forcément...

\- Cessez immédiatement ces absurdités ! Le coupa Snape dans une grimace de dégoût.

Harry saisit le parchemin pour le fourrer violemment vers Snape qui n'eut d'autres choix que de le saisir, momentanément déstabilisé par la brutalité du geste.

\- C'était pour vous, de toute façon, pas pour Remus !

Snape fixa le parchemin, le visage parfaitement neutre, et le silence fut complet pendant quelques secondes. Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Snape le dévisageait comme s'il le découvrait entièrement, ou comme s'il essayait de lire à travers lui.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que vous faites des rêves comme celui-ci et que votre cicatrice vous fait mal ?

Harry le regarda dans les yeux avec un air exaspéré, un air qui voulait dire _vous avez dépassé de très loin le droit de me poser des questions. _Lentement, au grand étonnement d'Harry, Snape plia le parchemin et le rangea dans les poches de sa cape. Il s'approcha, sans s'asseoir cependant sur le bord du lit à côté de lui, comme l'aurait fait Dumbledore, pensa Harry, bien que ce soit une pensée tout aussi bizarre que Snape en ces lieux.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir écrit ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir écrit à votre parrain ?

Il avait du mal à évoquer Sirius sans que sa voix ne crache de nouveau son venin, mais Harry n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il haussa les épaules, sans savoir quoi dire, essayant d'échapper au regard de Snape qui le transperçait.

\- J'y ai pensé, dit-il enfin, c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Mais je ne voulais pas le déranger avec mes histoires après tout ce qu'il a subi et je me suis dis que...

Il s'arrêta. _Merde._ Snape eut un sourire sarcastique qu'Harry ne vit pas.

\- Parce que vous vous êtes dit que moi, je pouvais être dérangé ?

Harry leva les yeux et les baissa aussitôt, clignant des paupières. La silhouette de Snape presque contre lui semblait menaçante.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, s'embrouilla-t-il précipitamment, je me suis dit que... que... que je pouvais... que vous étiez...

\- Que j'étais suffisamment intelligent et solide pour vous endurer à votre pire, compléta Snape presque froidement.

Harry leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du maître des potions, sans y échapper cette fois. C'était ça, c'était exactement ça - l'homme lui avait épargné le fait d'ajouter _contrairement à votre parrain_, ce dont Harry n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr - mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Cependant, sa bouche ouverte et son silence tinrent lieux d'aveux, car le sourire qui traversa le visage de Snape fit frissonner Harry qui baissa de nouveau la tête, englouti par les remords. Bien sur que Sirius pouvait l'endurer à son pire ! Il ferma les yeux. Bon sang, il aurait dû écrire à Sirius, il n'aurait jamais dû écrire à Snape, rien de toute cette conversation ne serait...

\- Comment ça s'est passé, cet été ? Avec eux ?

\- Hein ?

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, surpris. Snape paraissait tout à fait sérieux en inspectant les recoins de sa chambre. Harry réfléchit une seconde.

\- Normal. Je veux dire, ça va. Ils m'ont juste laissé dans mon coin, en fait. Le fait que je leur dise que mon parrain était un meurtrier évadé qui s'en prendraient à eux s'ils me traitaient mal a sûrement dû jouer un rôle, quoi...

Harry se sentit un peu mal, soudain, et il eut froid, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. En l'observant de son œil acéré, Snape s'abstint de lui dire que Sirius n'était pas là, et ne le serait jamais. Et à la mine de Potter, il pensa qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise.

\- Professeur, je suis fatigué. Est-ce que je peux aller dormir, maintenant ?

Snape hocha la tête et saisit sa baguette.

\- Prévenez-moi s'il y a la moindre chose. _La moindre chose_, Potter, c'est compris ?! Et cette fois-ci, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître, envoyez la foutue lettre que vous voulez m'écrire, au lieu de la laisser traîner sur votre bureau !

Ce soir là, le garçon dans le placard s'endormit avec comme un vide en moins, comme une sensation indéfinissable de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Pour une fois, Harry Potter n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un s'était soucié de savoir s'il allait bien, et peu importe que ce soit Severus Snape.

* * *

En ce début d'année, Snape avait l'air plus tourmenté qu'auparavant et ne prêta pas vraiment attention à Harry. Cependant, les cours de potions se déroulèrent normalement, ou plus exactement, extraordinairement paisiblement. Ou peut-être que Snape avait vraiment d'autres choses à faire que de le tourmenter, et dans tous les cas, Harry en était reconnaissant, car il put, au grand étonnement de Ron et d'Hermione, suivre normalement un cours de potion et même poser quelques questions auxquelles Snape, plus étonnant encore, répondit sérieusement.

Ce n'est qu'après que Ron eu refermé derrière lui les rideaux de son baldaquin, emportant son dernier espoir d'être compris par la personne par qui il n'aurait jamais pensé être trahi, que la décision le traversa comme une décharge électrique. Il se rua sur sa valise, saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir des gryffondors. A travers les couloirs du château à la chaleur rassurante, Harry descendit jusqu'à la froideur des cachots. Il savait que Snape ne dormait pas et la rapidité avec laquelle le maître des potions ouvrit la porte, brusquement, s'apprêtant à crier après quelqu'un de plus grand que lui, lui donna raison. Cependant, il réalisa que son visiteur nocturne n'était visiblement pas celui auquel il s'attendait et il le dévisagea, une expression de franc agacement et de colère sur le visage.

\- Potter ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à une heure pareille ?!

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et lâcha d'un seul coup :

_\- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe de feu !_

Il avait parlé vite, comme s'il s'adressait à Ron, qui venait de lui fermer le rideau au nez, et non à Snape, qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte. Le maître des potions, raide, ne prit pas la peine de lui adresser le moindre rictus malveillant, mais son regard lançait des éclairs.

\- 10 points de moins pour être sorti de votre dortoir en pleine nuit, Potter.

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, fronça les sourcils, puis finalement se força à respirer profondément.

\- Vous devez me croire, je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette coupe !

Il y avait quelque chose, dans l'expression de Snape, comme de la déception.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, bien sûr, que vous chercheriez à tout prix un moyen de faire parler de vous, exactement comme votre paternel avant vous !

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer mais parvint à garder son calme.

\- Pourrions-nous laisser mon père en dehors de ça, s'il vous plaît ? Professeur, vous aviez raison pour la coupe du monde et je ne vous ai pas écouté et….

Snape le dévisageait d'un air hautain qui le retint de simplevous m'aviez dit de venir vous voir s'il y avait un problème, hé bien, il y en a un, il y en a un maintenant...

Harry se tut soudain. L'éclat qui traversa les yeux de Snape n'augurait rien de bon. Comme s'il le mettait au défi de continuer sur ce terrain-là, et Harry réalisa qu'il pensait avoir été manipulé. Severus Snape, le terrifiant maître des potions qui le tourmentait depuis sa première année ici quand il ne décidait pas, pour une raison qu'Harry avait toujours du mal à saisir, de lui sauver la vie, pensait avoir été manipulé par lui. Il croyait réellement qu'il avait mis son nom dans cette coupe, réfléchissant à un moyen aux mêmes moments, sans doute, où il se montrait si attentif en cours de potion, et peut-être même pensait-il qu'il avait fait ça dans le but exact de se le mettre dans sa poche. Car qui avait Severus Snape dans sa poche... une expression d'horreur se peignit sur le visage d'Harry. La colère de Snape, là tout de suite, semblait au delà des mots.

\- Professeur, vous devez me croire, s'il vous plait, je n'ai jamais voulu participer au tournoi, je ne voulais pas... vous... pour... gagner... ou... quoi que ce soit...

La colère de Snape, palpable, l'empêchait d'aligner deux mots cohérents. Mais il le regardait dans les yeux. Pour la première fois, il avait l'air si fragile, et si jeune, qu'Harry en fut choquée. Et il se demanda par qui le terrible Severus Snape avait été manipulé auparavant, ou jusqu'où s'était-il permis de s'enfoncer lui-même, pour trembler ainsi à cet instant, muet pour la première fois devant lui.

\- Je sais que vous pensez que j'ai mis mon nom dans cette coupe et que j'ai fait semblant d'être gentil avec vous pour avoir votre aide pour gagner le tournoi, mais c'est complètement faux, je n'ai jamais...

Pour toute réponse, Snape sortit la lettre de sa poche, qui se déchira magiquement juste devant son nez, pleuvant à ses pieds alors que la porte se refermait violemment, comme le rideau de Ron, et Harry se sentit plus seul que jamais.

Quelques mois plus tard, en sortant de la salle de bain des préfets avec l'oeuf, Harry vit le nom de Mr Croupton traîner autour du bureau de Snape. L'instant d'après, cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, il descendait aux cachots. L'instant d'après encore, le trou de la marche avalait sa jambe.

\- Rusard ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Peeves, professeur. Il a jeté cet oeuf dans l'escalier.

\- Peeves ? Peeves n'aurait pas pu s'introduire dans mon bureau...

Entre les bavardages mêlés et furieux de Snape et Rusard, au prix d'un effort considérable, suant de peur, la jambe bloquée dans le trou de la marche, se sentant plus que jamais vulnérable et conscient que ça pouvait lui coûter très cher, Harry rabattit la cape. S'il voulait gagner la confiance de Snape, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- C'était Monsieur Croupton, dans votre bureau.

La vision de Snape et de Rusard sursautant d'un seul élan aurait pu être vraiment comique si Harry n'était pas en pareille situation. Le regard acéré de Snape fut le premier à se poser sur lui, aminci par un éclat mauvais.

\- Potter... susurra-t-il, tient tient...

\- Élève hors des dortoirs ! Rugit Rusard qui avait l'air encore plus heureux de cette prise que s'il s'était agit de Peeves, cette fois je te tiens, sale petit garnement...

\- Monsieur Croupton, dites-vous... _qu'avez-vous pris dans mon __bureau__, Potter ?! _

Oups, Harry n'avait pas pensé à ça. Un instant terrifiant, il vit Snape et Rusard, en même temps, s'approcher de lui avec l'envie manifeste de l'assassiner sur place, alors qu'il était bloqué dans l'escalier, la jambe avalée dans un trou. Il essaya en vain de se dégager, trop tard. Les deux silhouettes menaçantes étaient déjà sur lui.

\- Je vais en parler au directeur, Potter ! Vous aurez une retenue ! Une semaine entière de retenue pour le tapage que vous venez de causer ! Vous avez fouillé le bureau d'un professeur, vous serez renvoyé, sale petit voleur !

\- Rusard !

Harry ne sut pas, sur le moment, ce qui agaçait plus Snape, lui ou Rusard, pas plus que lui-même ne savait lequel des deux étaient le plus surpris, Snape ou lui-même, qu'il coupe le concierge dans un si bel élan de violences sympathiques à son égard.

\- Vous serez bien aimable, Rusard, de me laisser gérer les choses à partir de maintenant. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire avec Potter, merci bien.

Le concierge parut vouloir répliquer, mais le regard de Snape l'en empêcha.

\- Laissez-nous, maintenant, ajouta froidement Snape, et rendez-moi cet oeuf.

L'homme obéit, au grand désarroi de Harry qui n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver seul avec le directeur de serpentard en pareille situation. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas Rusard qui allait se plaindre à quiconque si Snape l'assassinait. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur, une grimace de douleur et d'effort sur le visage alors qu'il essayait en vain de se hisser hors du trou. Snape eut un rictus de triomphe et de jouissance à peine dissimulée, et pendant un instant, Harry regretta réellement d'avoir été assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille.

\- Professeur... je vous promets... j'étais à la salle de bain des préfets, et...

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y être non plus, mais décida que ce n'était pas si grave et, d'ailleurs, Snape ne sembla pas y réagir plus que ça. Il l'écoutait paisiblement, comme une araignée écoute les gémissements de sa proie prise au coeur de la toile.

\- ... vous savez, pour l'oeuf, continua Harry. Il faut l'ouvrir sous l'eau, c'est Cédric qui m'a dit d'aller là-bas pour réfléchir, et en sortant, j'ai vu sur la carte... Mr Croupton... dans votre bureau... je voulais juste... professeur, vous pourriez m'aider ?

\- La carte ? Demanda Snape qui se semblait s'intéresser qu'à ce qui l'arrangeait.

Il se désintéressa d'Harry pour regarder autour de lui et tomba immanquablement sur la carte dont il se saisit aussitôt, posant l'oeuf par terre, semblant se rappeler d'un seul coup la carte particulièrement pratique que Harry possédait. Il l'examina un instant, et une lueur traversa ses yeux sombres.

\- Croupton... murmura-t-il.

Et carte à la main, baguette dans l'autre, il dévala les marches pour courir dans l'autre sens, ignorant les "mais, professeur, non, at tendez" de Harry, sans aucun doute à la recherche du point " Bartemius Croupton" que le vacarme avait sans doute allerté et qui devait s'enfuir, à présent.

\- PROFESSEUR ! Hurla Harry, désespéré, en le voyant disparaître au bout du couloir.

Il jura tout seul, essayant de s'extirper une fois de plus et ne parvenant qu'à enfoncer un morceau de bois dans sa jambe, déchirant sa robe de sorcier. Il gesticula et gesticula encore, en vain, jusqu'à s'arrêter, essoufflé, renonçant. Snape finirait bien par revenir, espérait-il, en remettant la cape sur lui comme un automatisme de défense, la seule dont il pouvait se permettre actuellement, privé de baguette et de mouvements. Il ne bougea pas quelques longues minutes plus tard lorsque Snape revint sur ses pas, ne le regarda même pas, à vrai dire, même si, avec la cape, l'homme ne pouvait de toute façon pas le voir. Il l'entendit seulement s'arrêter au bas des escaliers, puis regarder la carte, et monta les quelques marches qui les séparaient avant de soulever la cape d'invisibilité. Bras croisés, Harry lui lança un regard furieux. La douleur faisait briller ses yeux, mais il ne demanda aucune aide en fusillant Snape du regard. L'homme parut amusé un quart de seconde. Puis d'un coup de baguette, il dégagea la jambe d'Harry qui poussa un soupir de douleur et de soulagement mêlés et se pencha pour l'aider à se relever. Harry n'accepta son aide que parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais se dégagea aussitôt.

\- Alors, vous l'avez retrouvé ? Lança-t-il, acerbe, en récupérant sa cape, sa baguette et son oeuf.

\- Il a réussi à s'enfuir, siffla Snape qui semblait avoir du mal à avouer une telle défaite. Pourquoi vous être montré, Potter ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Vous auriez simplement pu rester caché. Ca aurait été plus dans vos habitudes...

Harry le fusilla à nouveau du regard en reprenant sa carte d'un geste vif. _Parce que je suis pas un enfoiré contrairement à vous ? _

\- Parce que je voulais savoir pourquoi Mr Croupton fouillait votre bureau ?

Snape eut un soupir désespéré.

\- Vous auriez du venir me trouver, Potter, pas y aller vous-même !

\- Parce que je suis sensé savoir où sont vos quartiers !

\- Vous auriez dû venir me trouver en premier lieu !

\- J'ÉTAIS BLOQUE PAR CETTE FOUTUE MARCHE !

Ils cessèrent tous les deux de parler et Harry lui jeta un dernier regard dégoûté avant de se retourner pour monter les marches en claudiquant.

\- Potter.

La voix tonitruante de Snape le rattrapa et, une main sur la rampe d'escalier, il se retourna d'un air "quoi, encore ?!" persuadé que Snape allait lui reprendre la carte.

\- Suivez-moi.

Il resta exactement là où il était.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, professeur, ma jambe me fait _un peu mal _et j'aimerais beaucoup...

\- Comme tout le reste du château, le coupa Snape, l'infirmière dort à cette heure-ci. Et comme, de toute évidence, je suis réveillé et que, je le sais, vous n'irez pas la voir de toute façon, suivez-moi avant que je ne change d'avis.

En bas des marches, il le dévisageait avec intensité et Harry, stupéfait, le dévisagea en retour. C'était pendant ces brefs moments hors du temps qui le laissaient, par la suite, encore plus désemparé, qu'il ressentait ce _je-ne-sais-quoi_ vis à vis de l'homme. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme monstrueux qui le tourmentait le reste du temps. Quelque chose qui, loin de lui faire peur, le rassurait étrangement. Quelque chose de plus fort que lui qui le fascinait et le poussait, à chaque fois, à faire le mauvais choix et à se laisser embarquer une fois de plus dans la toile dangereuse que l'homme tissait autour de lui. Il soupira, par principe, et descendit en claudiquant le reste des marches pour suivre Snape dans son bureau.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Il obéit et s'assit sur un banc en regardant l'homme fouiller dans ses armoires et revenir vers lui avec un flacon opaque et plus épais que les autres qu'il déboucha. D'un coup de baguette, il tira une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Relevez votre robe et votre pantalon, Potter.

Harry s'exécuta en silence, relevant sa robe et son pantalon déchirés. Il y avait des traces rouges bleutées à l'intérieur de la cuisse et quelques entailles plus profondes dû à son acharnement pour se sortir de la. Sans un mot, Snape lança un accio silencieux vers l'étagère et l'armoire déjà ouverte, qui lui fournirent un autre flacon au liquide incolore et un linge blanc qu'il imbiba avant de le passer sur la plaie. Harry, qui ne s'y attendait pas, sursauta lorsque le liquide brûla la peau à vif.

\- _Aie ! _Ca fait mal !

Snape lui jeta un regard. Harry lui lança un coup d'oeil alors qu'il revenait à sa tâche et contracta la jambe pour ne plus faire de mouvements brusques, pas plus qu'un seul son ne franchit de nouveau ses lèvres. Il se mit à inspecter la pièce, réfléchissant. Qu'était venu faire Croupton ici ? De toute évidence, voler quelque chose... mais il n'osa pas demander à Snape s'il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Ca ne brûlait plus, mais Harry était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour remarquer que sa plaie avait presque disparue. Snape appliquait quelque chose de plus épais et de plus frais et il ne sut pas à quel moment exactement il ferma les yeux. C'était le milieu de la nuit, il était fatigué, et des mains chaudes et habiles massaient l'intérieur de sa cuisse et de son genou. Ca faisait du bien... beaucoup de bien... A vrai dire, personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça et ici, ni plus ni moins, et comme ça faisait du bien, il se laissait simplement aller à la sensation sans réfléchir plus que ça.

\- Potter, je vous serais gré de ne pas vous endormir dans ma salle de classe, dit alors Snape et Harry, arraché à son presque demi-sommeil releva la tête instantanément.

Il avala sa salive. Snape se redressait, rebouchant les flacons. Harry se leva un peu brusquement, prenant rapidement ses affaires. Mais Snape, de toute façon, ne le regardait pas, toujours préoccupé par la présence de Croupton dans son bureau ou autre chose. Les joues en feu, Harry se détourna rapidement.

\- M... merci beaucoup, professeur.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'enfuit dans le couloir et attendit d'avoir mis quelques étages entre eux avant de s'arrêter, essoufflé, contre un mur. Il mit sur lui sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais même sa cape d'invisibilité ne pouvait cacher la bosse proéminente entre ses jambes, ni la brûlure intense qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, ou rarement, très brièvement. Si des filles lui plaisaient, il n'avait jamais pensé à aller plus loin, ni eu l'envie d'ailleurs, à vrai dire Harry n'était pas un garçon qui pensait beaucoup à ces choses-là. On ne lui avait pas vraiment expliqué comment ça marchait, et il n'avait jamais voulu le savoir trop non plus, ayant d'autres choses en tête. Etait-il normal ? Non, ce n'était sans doute pas normal de sortir du bureau de Snape dans cet état. Il attendit que ça passe, trop honteux pour essayer une autre méthode. Personne ne devrait jamais savoir qu'Harry Potter, cette nuit-là, avait eut une érection à cause de Severus Snape.

* * *

La deuxième tâche approchait à grands pas et, contrairement à ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire, Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure. La veille au soir, il se retrouva à la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione à chercher un sort impossible et, malgré leurs efforts, aucun d'eux ne trouvèrent quoi que ce soit. Harry dû en vain continuer seul, puis quitter la bibliothèque sous les ordres de Mme Pince pour y revenir peu après. La cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules, ce qui devait lui donner une allure bizarre, à la lueur de sa baguette, il cherchait désespérément entre les rayons sombres de la bibliothèque. Un sort, n'importe quoi, il lui fallait absolument... Le bruit soudain de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter et il poussa un bref cri de surprise, sa cape tombant de ses épaules. Il tomba à quatre pattes pour la ramasser en vitesse et alors que les pas s'approchaient, il eut le temps d'éteindre sa baguette et de disparaître sous la cape. Le livre ouvert, tombé à quelques pas de lui, inaccessible. Les pas ralentissaient, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant son rayon, à à peine quelques mètres, et Harry leva les yeux avec horreur pour découvrir la haute silhouette de Snape. Il ferma les yeux tandis que le maître des potions s'avançait pour ramasser tranquillement le livre tombé à terre, qu'il examina un instant.

\- " Sortilèges de transformations physiques " lut-il à haute voix. Hum, ajouta-t-il, dubitatif, après un instant de silence.

A la grande surprise d'Harry, il reposa le livre sur le bord d'une l'étagère et fit demi tour. Harry l'entendit parcourir les rayons, puis les livres.

\- Non, non, pas ici, hum... Potions... ingrédients... herbes magiques...

Il retourna dans le rayon où Harry se cachait, recroquevillé contre l'étagère, et chercher un instant à travers les pages d'un air attentif.

\- Ah ! Voilà ! Branchiflore ! "Herbe magique poussant près des côtes d'Ecosse, La branchiflore permet de respirer sous l'eau. Son effet, bien que temporaire, permet d'obtenir pendant environ une heure les branchies, les nageoires, les doigts palmés, la peau et tous les attributs d'un poisson adaptés au milieu aquatique "

Il referma le livre d'un coup sec et regarda dans sa direction.

\- Étonnant, ce qu'on apprend sur les herbes et leurs extraordinaires capacités en cours de potions, Potter.

La respiration courte, Harry enleva lentement la cape et dévisagea en retour son professeur de potion qui arborait un air goguenard.

\- Comment... comment vous saviez que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il avait trop de questions, et il n'était pas sûr d'être tout à fait en droit de les poser.

\- Désolé d'être rentré dans la bibliothèque en pleine nuit, professeur.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

\- Hum hum.

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux. L'amusement évident dans les yeux de Snape était plus malaisant encore que sa malveillance habituelle.

\- Pour... euh... vous avez fait exprès de... comment vous avez fait pour...

Snape croisa les bras et s'adossa contre l'étagère.

\- Je suis navré de vous dire que vous n'êtes pas discret, Potter. Ni pour roder la nuit dans la bibliothèque, ni pour faire croire à tout le monde que vous avez déjà résolu votre petit problème.

Harry se releva et rangea " Sortilèges de transformations physiques " à sa place.

\- Tel que je vous connais, ajouta Snape, vous seriez capable de vous noyer dans le lac pour prouver que vous êtes le meilleur.

Harry soupira. Il était trop fatigué pour protester.

\- Je n'ai jamais mis mon nom dans cette coupe.

Snape ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il le dévisageait intensément.

\- Non, en effet.

Harry se tourna vers lui, estomaqué.

\- "non, en effet" ?! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?!

\- Langage, Potter !

Harry ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Points serrés, il le dévisagea, furibond, pendant quelques secondes.

\- Bien, merci pour votre truc de Branchiflore, là. Mais, vous voyez, j'ai aucune branchiflore sous la main et on est pas vraiment près de la mer, là, alors...

Il le dépassa rapidement, mettant la cape sur ses épaules.

\- Potter, attendez !

A contre coeur, le jeune homme se retourna. Snape remit le livre à sa place et s'avança vers lui en fouillant dans sa poche. Il en ressortit un bocal contenant quelque chose de gluant à l'aspect peu engageant.

\- De la branchiflore. Avalez-là avant de rentrer dans le lac. Un mot à qui que ce soit, Potter...

Harry le regarda, éberlué, et prit le bocal qu'il lui tendait.

\- Euh... non, bien sûr que non, je ne dirais rien. Pourquoi... ?

\- Vous m'avez prévenu quand vous auriez pu rester caché et au risque, de toute évidence, d'être accusé vous-même. Ainsi, nous voilà quittes. Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue, Potter, vous devez vous préparer pour la deuxième tâche dans à peine quelques heures !

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, le précieux bocal entre les mains.

\- Merci, professeur.

Puis, alors qu'il se dirigeait à grand pas vers la porte de la bibliothèque, il s'arrêta net.

\- Quelle est la première chose que vous m'aillez dites, à notre premier cours ?

Un doute soudain, léger et dérangeant. Snape leva la tête vers lui et plissa les yeux.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Harry se retourna lentement.

\- Quelle est la première chose que vous m'ayez dites, professeur, à notre tout premier cours ? Répéta-t-il avec un calme blanc.

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous avez plus confiance en moi qu'en un substitut de ma personne ? Je suis flatté, Potter...

\- Professeur, s'il vous plait. Quelqu'un dans cette école a mis mon nom dans la coupe, quelqu'un qui veut me voir mort. Quelqu'un qui pourrait facilement voler dans votre bureau de quoi fabriquer du polynectar pour me donner du poison en se faisant passer pour vous.

Il y eut comme un éclat de fierté quelque part sur le visage de Snape, qui disparut aussitôt. A la lueur de la lune, par les vitraux de la bibliothèque, ils se dévisagèrent intensément.

\- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas moi ? Susurra lentement Snape.

Harry avala sa salive, et recula d'un pas.

\- Parce que... parce que...

\- Parce que je vous aidé quand vous en aviez besoin ? Parce que je suis venu vous voir cet été afin de m'assurer que vous alliez bien ? Parce que j'ai gagné votre confiance ?

Il haussa un sourcil, baissant légèrement la tête. Sa silhouette sombre se détachant à la lumière blafarde avait quelque chose de puissant et d'impressionnant. Harry recula encore et lâcha d'un ton incertain :

\- Dumbledore...

Il avala sa salive, ferma les yeux un instant et repris d'un ton plus sûr :

\- Vous m'auriez déjà tué.

Snape eut l'air satisfait.

\- Ne laissez jamais les sentiments troubler votre esprit, Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de perdre contre le seigneur des ténèbres parce que, comme votre imbécile de père, vous avez fait confiance à la mauvaise personne.

Harry l'examina, ne sachant pas très bien comment prendre la chose.

\- Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, alors ?

Snape s'avança jusqu'à lui et sourit, un sourire machiavélique, sarcastique et jouissif. Il savait qu'il le dominait, à cet instant, il le savait. Alors, sans rien ajouter de plus, il le dépassa et lança d'une voix presque douce avant de partir :

\- " Harry Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité ".

Harry se retourna lentement, indécis, le bocal et la cape d'invisibilité entre les mains. Faisait-il confiance à Snape ?

Le lendemain matin, Harry Potter avala la branchiflore pour disparaître dans les méandres du lac sous le regard impénétrable de Snape.


	15. Chapter 15

Cependant, les semaines et les mois qui suivirent, les soupçons autour de Snape s'épaissirent. Après la deuxième tâche, Karkaroff fit irruption à la fin du cours de potion pour parler à Snape et Harry, trop loin pour entendre, plissa les yeux comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de mieux entendre. Ce Karkaroff ne lui plaisait pas, et qu'il vienne parler à Snape non plus. Que lui voulait-il ? Ils devaient voir Sirius le lendemain, et Harry, entre temps, n'avait toujours rien révélé du geste de Karkaroff à Ron et à Hermione. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que Snape soit coupable. Cependant, devant Sirius, il n'eut d'autres choix que de poser ses doutes. Et après maintes discutions et suppositions, Harry ne se retrouva pas beaucoup avancé. Étrangement, les accusations grossières de Ron, soutenues par Sirius, qui l'avaient un jour amusé, le mettaient à présent mal à l'aise. Hermione, d'ailleurs, sembla s'en apercevoir, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de leur rappeler que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, et que ça devrait suffire pour qu'ils lui fassent confiance en retour. Puis Croupton fut retrouvé dans la forêt, et en courant vers le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry tomba sur Snape.

\- Il faut absolument que je vois le professeur Dumbledore ! C'est à cause de Monsieur Croupton... il vient d'arriver... dans la forêt... il demande...

\- Potter, ralentissez et articulez.

\- Monsieur Croupton ! Dans la forêt ! J'ai laissé Krum avec lui... il a l'air malade où je ne sais quoi, il veut voir Dumbledore... le mot de passe, je dois...

\- Le directeur est occupé. Montrez-moi.

\- Non, protesta Harry, c'est Dumbledore qu'il veut voir...

\- Je suis tout à fait capable de gérer la situation, Potter ! Si vous me permettez !

Harry se demanda vaguement si ça signifiait quelque chose pour lui qu'il ne saisissait pas, ou si ça avait un lien avec son burreau. Il n'y avait pas une seconde, même pas un quart de seconde à perdre à réfléchir.

\- Par là !

Et il s'élancèrent à travers le parc, vers la forêt interdite. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, il ne restait plus personne.

\- Je ne comprends pas... je les ai laissé ici... Juste ici !

Snape sortit sa baguette et lança un lumos, scrutant les lieux avec attention.

\- La ! S'écria-t-il

Des pieds... des pieds qui appartenaient à... Krum. Snape et Harry se précipitèrent dans le même élan, mais le maitre des potions fut le premier à se pencher sur le jeune homme.

\- Stupéfixé.

Il releva la tête et scruta les ombres.

\- Vous voulez... vous voulez que j'aille chercher le directeur ?

Une forme argentée jaillit de la baguette de Snape, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse l'identifier, et courut vers le château.

\- Non. Vous restez ici. Et sortez votre baguette. Potter... cette carte... vous l'avez sur vous... ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non.

Severus tiqua et Harry l'observa un moment, baguette brandit vers les arbres.

\- A quoi vous pensez ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Snape ne répondit pas, gardant ses pensées pour lui-même. Ils apprirent par Krum que Croupton l'avait attaqué, et le directeur arriva peu après. Souhaitant visiblement parler seul à seul avec Severus, il chargea Hagrid de raccompagner Harry et l'adolescent, à regret, suivi le demi-géant en regardant derrière son épaule. La seule chose que lui répondit Sirius lorsqu'il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était pour lui reprocher de se promener dans la forêt avec Krum, puis avec Snape. Si l'homme avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry traîne dans les bois avec lui, ni avec aucun élève de Karkaroff, Krum en premier lieu. Ce qui énerva passablement Harry - il avait passé l'âge qu'on lui dise ce genre de choses, premièrement, et ensuite... Ensuite, Harry en avait marre de cette querelle entre Sirius et Snape, marre d'avoir l'impression de devoir choisir entre l'un et l'autre et marre qu'une partie de lui ne sache pas tout à fait s'il pouvait, ou non, faire confiance à Severus Snape. Ses pires craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'il vit le souvenir dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Il ne dit pas au directeur combien cela l'affecta. L'homme semblait lui faire confiance, quand bien même il avait été mangemort. Harry ne savait plus s'il le pouvait ou non. Il suivit alors le conseil de Sirius et se tint à l'écart du maître des potions. Peu avant la troisième tâche, ceci dit, alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir dans le parc avec Madame Weasley et Bill, ce fut lui qui vint à sa rencontre.

\- Potter ! L'interpella-t-il alors qu'il écoutait Bill lui raconter des anecdotes sur Poudlard lorsqu'il y était étudiant.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul trait, Molly dévisageant le maître des potions d'un air prudent tout en tenant Harry par les épaules.

\- Que voulez-vous, Severus ? Demanda-t-elle avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de fusiller l'homme des yeux.

Snape parut se tendre plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et ses yeux frôlèrent ceux d'Harry.

\- Je voudrais m'entretenir avec Potter.

Harry ne cilla pas une seule fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Snape baissa presque imperceptiblement la tête, le regardant plus intensément.

\- Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose d'important, Potter. Et d'urgent. En privé, ajouta-t-il en jetant un bref regard à Molly et Bill.

Harry se tourna vers eux.

\- Je reviens. Vous pouvez y aller, je vous rejoins.

Dans un dernier regard inquiet, Madame Weasley tourna les talons à contre coeur et tous deux franchirent les portes du château. Harry resta exactement là où il était. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait une sorte de préambule, quelque chose de silencieux et froid, comme c'était dans leurs habitudes, mais Snape s'avança précipitamment et lui saisit le bras avec une violence peu coutumière.

\- Potter, chuchota-t-il avec empressement, ne participez pas à cette troisième tâche ! Dites aux juges que vous vous désistez, que vous êtes malade, que vous ne pouvez pas, peu importe.

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux, froidement.

\- Je ne suis pas malade et encore moins incapable, professeur.

Snape pinça les lèvres, soufflant avec le nez d'un air énervé.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. _Abandonnez_, c'est le seul moyen ! Dumbledore ne peut pas arrêter le tournoi, il me l'a dit, et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir vous désister !

Harry secoua la tête, reculant d'un pas. _Snape était allé jusqu'à demander à Dumbledore d'arrêter le tournoi pour qu'il ne participe pas ?! _

\- Si vous êtes venu pour me dire ça, professeur, vous pouvez repartir tout de suite. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me dégonfler. Je ne suis pas un menteur et certainement pas un lâche.

Mais alors qu'il allait partir, Snape le retint avec une sorte d'urgence dans le geste et dans le regard, une sorte de panique qui étreignit le coeur d'Harry pendant une seconde.

\- Potter ! Ne faites pas ça. Si c'est l'or ou la gloire que vous voulez, vous l'avez déjà, espèce de crétin !

Harry se reprit, essayant en même temps de récupérer son poignet toujours prisonnier.

\- Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça, Snape, siffla-t-il dans sa colère. Je sais ce que vous êtes. Je l'ai vu dans la pensine. Vous m'avez menti, mais vous ne me tromperez pas deux fois.

Snape devint blafard, mais sembla se reprendre et le retint plus fortement.

\- Si vous avez vu, alors vous savez que j'ai été innocenté et que je suis devenu espion sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Je ne vous ai _jamais_ menti. La branchiflore, vous vous souvenez ? J'aurais pu vous empoisonner à n'importe quel moment.

Harry l'examina, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peut-être que vous attendiez le bon moment. Vous l'avez dit vous même, _ne laissez pas vos sentiments troubler votre esprit_. J'essaye de ne plus commettre cette erreur.

\- Vous la commettez en ce moment même ! Bon sang, n'avais-je pas raison pour la coupe du monde ? C'est la même chose ! Vous allez mourir si vous franchissez les portes de ce labyrinthe !

\- La confiance que vous avez en moi me bouleverse, professeur...

Malgré ce qu'il essayait de faire croire, la détresse qui émanait du maître des potions le frappait en plein coeur. Mais hors de question de flancher.

\- Potter ! Rugit Snape en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le secouer, je ne serais pas là, je ne _pourrais pas _être là. Il n'y aura personne pour vous sauver la mise, pas même vos amis. Vous serez seul.

Harry garda le silence un moment avant de demander calmement :

\- Allez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe, professeur ?

Le maître des potions le regarda intensément, puis glissa un coup d'œil aux alentours et baissa la voix.

\- Je ne suis pas certain. Quelqu'un ici n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Les ingrédients volés dans mon bureau sont ceux qu'on utilise pour le polynectar. Si vous ne vous étiez pas montré ce soir-là, je vous aurais certainement accusé, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vous, même vous n'êtes pas si stupide. Vous m'avez dit que c'était Croupton. J'ignore de qui il prend l'apparence, mais avec votre carte, nous pourrions facilement savoir de qui il s'agit. Potter, le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas loin, vous le sentez et je le sens aussi. Je pense que vous allez être attaqué pendant la troisième tâche.

\- Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous ? Répliqua Harry, répétant ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la bibliothèque.

Le visage de Snape se referma, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser Harry s'en aller.

\- Je risque ma vie, Potter, ajouta-t-il avant qu'il ne dépasse les portes. Je risque ma vie à essayer de sauver la votre.

Sur ce, il fit volte-face dans un mouvement furieux, laissant Harry immobile et désemparé.

Ainsi qu'il était écrit, Harry participa à la troisième tâche, assista à la résurrection de Lord Voldemort et ramena le corps sans vie de Cédric. Ce fut Snape, en premier, qui comprit que Maugrey était le coupable qu'il cherchait. A l'infirmerie, regarder Sirius partir loin de lui sous les ordres de Dumbledore fut un arrachement auquel il eut du mal à se plier. Mais son coeur se serra sous une toute autre sensation lorsque le directeur demanda sans le prononcer à Snape de jouer son rôle.

\- Professeur... lança-il d'un ton enroué par la fatigue avant qu'il ne dépasse la porte, professeur, attendez.

Sirius était déjà parti, mais il y avait du monde dans la pièce, et Harry aurait préféré être seul.

\- Il me semble, mon cher Severus, qu'Harry aimerait vous dire un mot, lança Dumbledore pour aider Harry comme l'homme ne s'arrêtait pas.

Snape s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement, un air furieux sur le visage.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, lança-t-il au directeur sans regarder Harry.

\- Nous ferions mieux de les laisser seuls, dit seulement Dumbledore en incitant tout le monde à sortir, et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

La pièce se vida et Snape s'avança vers le lit avec une expression de retenue blafarde. Harry devina qu'il n'était déjà plus là, concentré à la tâche à venir. Il était déjà aux pieds de Voldemort, en proie à ses mains de glace, à son souffle blafard.

\- Pardonnez-moi. J'ai agi comme un parfait crétin et à cause de moi... à cause de moi Cédric...

Snape ne lui dit pas que ce n'était pas de sa faute, rien de ce genre. Il ne lui mentirait pas, c'était d'ailleurs sans doute le seul. Il se contenta de le regarder soudain intensément, bras croisés devant lui. Harry se força à arrêter de penser à Cédric une minute, pour retenir les larmes contenues qui faisaient beaucoup trop mal à l'intérieur sans jamais couler.

\- Professeur, pardonnez-moi. J'aurais dû vous écouter, j'ai pensé... j'ai pensé que vous m'aviez trahi et que vous étiez vraiment un mangemort. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de vous. Vous m'avez mis en garde cet été, et je ne vous ai pas écouté. Aujourd'hui, j'ai répété mon erreur. Tout est de ma faute... si jamais... si jamais vous y allez et que... vous ne revenez pas... ce sera de ma faute.

Les yeux de Snape semblèrent couler sur lui, sans s'attarder, au risque d'y rester prisonnier et de révéler d'autres secrets. Aucun des deux n'ajouta quoi que ce soit, Snape demeurait muet et froid, et Harry ravala sa salive et ses émotions pour plus tard.

\- Professeur, ajouta-t-il avec urgence avant qu'il allait partir, Voldemort... (Snape frissonna à ce nom ) il veut... il veut vous tuer. Vous devez vraiment y aller ?

Snape se retourna vers lui et le transperça d'un regard étrange et impénétrable.

\- Oui, Potter, dit-il calmement, je dois vraiment y aller.

Harry n'eut d'autres choix que de le regarder partir, se demandant s'il le reverrai jamais.

_Soyez prudent, Snape._

* * *

Le soir de l'attaque des détraqueurs, Harry avait eu l'impression de franchir un stade de noirceur. En retournant dans sa chambre ce soir-là, trop épuisé pour songer sérieusement à s'enfuir, bien que l'idée le tourmenta encore, il se sentit profondément trahi. Trahi par ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, sa seule véritable famille, et qui le laissaient là. L'esprit embrumée par l'épuisement, écroulé sur son lit, immobile comme la mort, il fixait un point de la pièce sans vraiment cligner des yeux. Il se sentait éteint et vidé, vidé de colère, de peur ou de tout autre sentiment. Harry ne voulaient plus qu'ils viennent. Il voulait rester là, écroulé sur ce lit, son corps se confondant au matelas pour l'éternité. Les heures s'écoulèrent et la maison des Dursley tomba bientôt dans un silence de mort. Harry, apathique, ne dormait toujours pas, les yeux grands ouverts et l'esprit lointain. Il y eut un bruit, pas loin, quoi qu'il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. Il n'avait pas l'énergie, ni la volonté de bouger. Tout son corps semblait s'être transformé en une masse lourde et douloureuse duquel son esprit s'échappait pour voyager vers des contrées immatérielles englouties par la brume.

\- Potter, vous êtes là ?

Il ne réagit pas. Les sons étaient lointains et l'indifféraient.

\- Potter ?

Ca se rapprochait, un tout petit peu. Ses paupières ne tressaillirent que lorsqu'une ombre noire lui cacha son champ de vision, déjà sombre à cette heure, qui devint complètement noir. Ses épaules eurent un petit sursaut nerveux mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Il produit un son qui ressemblait à un croassement dénué de sens, et l'ombre noire émit une sorte de rire.

\- Hé bien, Potter, je n'aurais pas pensé vous trouver avachi de la sorte... où est passé votre énergie revancharde et insolence gryffondorienne ?

Cette voix appartenait à Severus Snape, et Harry ressentit comme un pic d'émotion soudaine, colère, joie, qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Il essaya de se redresser, grogna, y renonça, appuyé seulement sur un coude. Ca tournait, ça tournait et il avait envie de vomir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites... là...

Sa tête, sanglée par la migraine, ne lui permettait de voir que de façon floue et, à grand efforts, il leva des yeux embués vers la silhouette imprécise devant lui, ne parvenant à trouver ses yeux. Snape sembla s'accroupir à la hauteur du lit et une main saisit son visage, le tournant dans le sens opposé, faisant gémir Harry.

\- Qui vous a frappé ?

Harry avait presque oublié le coup de poing que lui avait lancé Dudley plus tôt dans la soirée. Sa tempe, désormais enflée, devait avoir prise une teinte rouge violacée. La main le lâcha, lui permettant de retomber sur le lit et il ferma les yeux, oubliant de répondre. Une main se posa sur son front, puis Harry sentit l'homme s'asseoir sur le lit et des bras l'obligèrent à se redresser en position assise, soutenant son poids qu'il n'était pas capable de soutenir tout seul. Quelque chose de froid rentra en contact avec ses lèvres et la main de Snape vint soutenir l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Buvez.

Harry obéit et but avec reconnaissance l'eau plus que bienvenue qui se répandit dans son corps, atténuant un peu le malaise.

\- Quelque chose me disait que vous auriez besoin de mon aide, mais je me préparais plus à l'idée de devoir vous empêcher de fuir que de vous trouver dans cet état...

Harry grogna en réponse.

\- Mal... tête.

C'était à peine audible.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez mal à la tête ?

Il entendit Snape fouiller l'intérieur de sa cape et déboucher une fiole qu'il pressa contre ses lèvres. Harry but sans demander son reste le liquide au goût fort et sucré.

_Merci... _

Sa voix refusait de franchir ses lèvres et il n'arrivait toujours pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Snape bougea et passa quelque chose de froid sur sa tempe.

\- Vous avez mal autre part ?

Harry voulut répondre, mais n'y parvint pas. _Mal au dos_, pensa-t-il, incapable de savoir s'il l'avait prononcé ou non. Le bras de Snape le soutenait toujours et il y eut un silence, un soupir.

\- Allongez-vous.

C'était tout à fait inutile de dire ça car Snape se contenta de le laisser retomber sur le matelas en retenant le poids de son corps quasi inerte et souleva son ample tee-shirt sale et déchiré. Harry était trop épuisée, trop apathique pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il su seulement que des mains se posaient sur son dos et se mettaient à le masser. Elles suivirent le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale et remontèrent jusqu'à ses omoplates, puis les épaules qu'elles englobèrent, manipulèrent vers l'arrière. Harry serra soudainement les dents.

\- Aaah !

Les mains s'immobilisèrent un court instant, appuyèrent sur un point défini entre ses épaules.

\- Ici ?

Oui. Snape s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit et Harry l'entendit déboucher un flacon, puis étaler un liquide froid et paradoxalement assez brûlant sur le haut de son dos. Les mains reprirent leur travail avec fermeté. Harry gémissaient faiblement, et Snape sans un mot continuait son travail. Peu à peu, les sensations revinrent et son corps se mit à tressauter par endroit, ses mains, ses pieds, ses jambes. Le massage s'éternisait, efficace et précis, s'attaquant à des points et nœuds particulièrement douloureux dont Harry n'avait même pas conscience avant. Il tremblait à présent et, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, un sanglot transperça le silence. Snape ne fit aucun commentaire et continua à le masser sans rien ajouter. Harry, faiblement, puis plus fort, pleurait sous ses mains. Le barrage depuis longtemps dressé cédait au même rythme des douleurs qu'il dénouait une à une, et il continua jusqu'à temps que le jeune homme se fut calmé. Alors, doucement, il remit le tee-shirt à sa place.

\- Reposez-vous. On viendra vous chercher sous peu.

Mais alors que le maître des potions se relevait pour partir, une main ferme agrippa son poignet. Il se retourna, surpris. Harry le fixait. Épuisé, vidé, main plus clair que tout à l'heure.

\- Partez pas. S'il vous plait. Me laissez pas tout seul.

Snape se dégagea doucement.

\- Potter, je dois partir.

Harry le regardait si fixement, les paupières semi fermées, qu'on aurait pu le croire mort.

\- S'il vous plait... marmonna-t-il avant de fermer les yeux. Restez... avec moi.

Il tomba endormi avant que Snape n'ait pu dépasser la porte.

* * *

Ce fut le bruit caractéristique de la trappe de sa chambre dont les Dursley se servaient pour lui passer la nourriture lorsqu'ils l'enfermaient qui réveilla Harry. Il était allongé dans la même position, tourné sur le côté vers le bord du lit. Il se leva instantanément, encore titubant de sommeil.

\- Tante Pétunia, attend ! Lança-t-il à la porte fermée, attend ! S'il te plait, est-ce qu'on peut en parler ? C'était quoi cette beuglante ?

Aucune réponse autre que le silence.

\- Je viendrais t'ouvrir après, répondit sèchement la tante Pétunia.

Ca, ça voulait dire qu'elle viendrait lui ouvrir pour un temps défini afin qu'il puisse aller aux toilettes et se laver après qu'elle ait terminé le ménage. Il écouta ses pas s'éloigner, puis attrapa le plateau qu'il posa sur le bureau, contemplant d'un air dépité le morceau de pain rassit et le bol de lait froid. Il soupira.

\- C'est tout ce qu'ils vous donnent à manger ?

Il sursauta si fort qu'il bouscula le plateau qu'il tenait toujours d'une main, renversant un peu de lait. Il fit volte face en cherchant fébrilement sa baguette dans les poches du pantalon qu'il portait toujours. Cependant, une fois retourné, il s'immobilisa complètement.

\- Professeur Snape ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

L'homme n'était rien de moins qu'allongé sur son lit du côté du mur, redressé sur un coude. Harry resta bouche bée dans une expression fort peu intelligente pendant un moment.

\- Professeur qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous...

Il était difficile de prononcer la phrase " que faites vous exactement dans mon lit, professeur ? " sans paraître extrêmement suspicieux, aussi préféra-t-il se taire. Snape se racla la gorge et s'assit sur le bord du lit en arrangeant ses vêtements froissés dans une tentative, ma foi pas trop mal réussie, de conserver un peu de sa rigidité habituelle. Enfin, il le regarda dans les yeux dans un haussement de sourcil qui, même assis là, sur le bord de son lit défoncé, alors même qu'Harry, debout, le surplombait, lui faisait se sentir extrêmement petit et faible. Il rougit, mais ne détourna pas le regard.

\- Finissez votre phrase, Potter.

Il y avait comme un soupçon de défi et d'amusement dans sa voix qui fit naître en Harry quelque chose qu'il ne sut définir et qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites. Ici. Dans mon... _lit. _

Snape ne bougea pas. Son regard, intense, posé sur lui. Il sembla renoncer, ceci dit, à mener plus loin ce qu'il était en train de faire, et soupira en détournant les yeux, observant la désolation de la pièce.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de rester, non ?

Le regard d'Harry se voila un instant. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de...

_Reposez-vous. On viendra vous chercher sous peu. _

_Partez pas. S'il vous plait. Me laissez pas tout seul. _

_Potter, je dois partir. _

_S'il vous plait... restez... avec moi._

Harry rougit soudainement et baissa les yeux. Il avait dit à Snape de rester, il avait _supplié _Snape de rester... Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose de la soirée de la veille, mais se souvenait très bien d'avoir été massé. La réalité du fait que ce soit par Snape sembla ne le frapper qu'alors. Harry ne pensait pas être capable de pouvoir le regarder un jour de nouveau dans les yeux. Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir demandé ça, professeur.

Sa voix était basse, neutre et sans hésitations. Snape se leva, sans s'avancer cependant.

\- De m'avoir demandé quoi, Potter ? De rester ?

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Ca et le... _reste_

Il leva les yeux pour croiser momentanément ceux de son impressionnant professeur de potions. Il semblait presque sourire, bien qu'Harry ne sache pas si ce soit sarcastique ou sincère.

\- Il est vrai que je m'attendais à tout de votre part, sauf à devoir jouer votre infirmière, mais je suppose qu'il faut s'attendre à tout, avec vous...

Harry ne sut pas très bien quoi répondre à ça. Snape semblait, étonnement, apprécier la situation bien mieux que lui.

\- Est-ce que... cette nuit ?

Il y avait deux questions qu'il voulait poser. Pourquoi Snape était-il resté là, avec lui, à dormir dans le petit espace ridicule de son lit. Et deuxièmement, est-ce qu'il l'avait entendu dire quelque chose cette nuit, en cauchemardant. Il se contenta de la deuxième question. Snape resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

\- Si vous voulez savoir si je vous ai entendu gémir dans votre sommeil, la réponse est oui.

Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, l'obligeant à se mettre sur le côté, pour aviser d'un air dégoutté le plateau qu'on venait de lui servir. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, bien que l'expression sur son visage révéla tout de son avis réel, ce qui gêna Harry encore plus.

\- Pour répondre à la question que vous n'avez pas le cran de me poser, ajouta-t-il en regardant le morceau de pain décrépit dans une grimace, la vérité est que, comme d'habitude, il m'a fallu prendre le rôle que personne d'autre n'aurait pris si je n'avais pas été là.

Le coeur d'Harry se serra. Sirius devrait être là, _Sirius_. Pas Snape. Il baissa les yeux.

\- Bon, s'exclama Snape en se tournant vers lui, j'ai bien peu de devoir vous laisser, Potter. Ne mangez pas ça, au fait.

Harry hocha stupidement la tête.

\- Professeur ! S'exclama-t-il avant qu'il ne disparaisse, merci !

Mais il n'était pas sûr que Snape l'ait entendu.

Plus tard en fin d'après midi, Harry reçut la visite d'un hiboux grand duc accompagné d'une chouette plus petite mais robuste qui lui portèrent un gros morceau de pain, un bon quart de jambon sec ( qu'il reconnut comme être celui de Poudlard ), du chocolat, et une pleine bouteille de jus de citrouille. De quoi tenir quelques jours de plus. Il n'y avait rien, aucun mot, aucune indication. Mais Harry n'eut pas besoin de deviner longtemps l'identité du destinataire. Au milieu du paquet, il y avait une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves. Et Harry s'écroula au pied de son bureau, la fiole de potion à la main, des larmes acides lui brûlant le coeur sans qu'aucune ne coula sur ses joues. Des larmes de joie, de douleur, des larmes qui voulaient dire. " C'est Snape. Pas Sirius. "

* * *

**Voilà pour ce 15ème chapitre :-) **

**Le confinement a du bon lol ! **

**Je rappelle à celles et ceux qui pourraient penser que Snape ne ferait jamais ça que tout cela n'est qu'une vision provoquée par Snape lui-même, qui a fait un long chemin avant de s'accepter et d'accepter Harry dans sa vie pour ce qu'il est vraiment, et qu'il souhaite se racheter. C'est donc l'esprit d'un Snape mature qui a déjà traversé tous ces doutes confrontés à celui d'un Snape qui n'a pas encore fait ce chemin. Je pense personnellement qu'en ces circonstances, Snape agirait de la sorte. Je pense qu'il a toujours été très tendre et très protecteur avec Lily, avant que James ne vienne troubler leur complicité. C'est le genre d'homme qui peut paraître très méchant, sombre et insultant, mais en réalité pas du tout comme ça. **

**En fait, je trouve au Snarry une ressemblance flagrante avec le Reylo, pas vous ? **

**Bonne journée ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 **

Le reste de l'été s'écoula comme il le devait. Absorbé par l'inquiétude du procès à venir, Harry ne se donna pas beaucoup le temps de penser au reste. A ses amis qui l'avaient, en quelque sorte, trahi, à Sirius, de plus en plus morose, qui devenait difficile à approcher, au fait que, loin de s'inquiéter de sa vie chez les Dursley, il lui conseillait de remettre sa situation en perspective vis à vis de la sienne. Harry ne pensa pas beaucoup à Snape ou, du moins, essaya de ne pas trop y penser. S'il vint pendant l'été à deux trois réunions, le maître des potions semblait immanquablement se volatiliser après et Harry n'eut jamais le temps de venir le voir. De toute façon, il ne préférait pas. Parler à Snape devant Sirius lui donnait l'impression de le trahir et le sentiment grandissait en lui à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il voulait croire en Sirius, il le voulait de toutes ses forces et, si Snape n'était pas intervenu au cours de ces années, jamais la comparaison ne serait née dans son esprit, mais à présent, elle était là, réelle, devant ses yeux. Sirius avait été recueilli et soutenu par les Potter au moment où sa vie avec sa famille était le plus difficile et quelque chose au fond d'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il réalisait à présent que lui, Harry, le garçon dans le placard, ne trouvait pas cette maison en lui, son parrain. C'était la faute du ministère, de Voldemort, de Queudver, d'Askaban et de cette foutue guerre qui n'en finissait pas. Et Harry fit de son mieux pour refouler Snape au fond de lui tout comme il refoula sa colère. Pour tout le monde, il était bon de ne pas remuer tout ça.

La rentrée annonça la plus terrible année qu'Harry connu jusque-là à Poudlard et marqua la fin des doutes de l'été, des longues parties de jeu, des longues discutions du soir avec Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Ginny, comme elle balaya ses soucis - du moins, pas les mêmes. D'autres, bien plus urgents, firent rapidement leur apparition avec l'ambiance qui régnait à Poudlard. Harry réalisa bien vite que loin de se préparer à la guerre qui allait immanquablement leur tomber dessus, plus de la moitié des élèves de l'école le considérait à présent comme un dégénéré souhaitant attirer l'attention sur lui. Personne, ou presque, à l'exception des Pouffsouffles et de Cho Chang, ne semblait plus se soucier de Cédric, ou du moins pas dans le bon sens du terme. L'arrivée du plus terrible professeur qu'Harry connu jusqu'alors ( et la compétition, entre Snape et l'épouvantable Lockhart, était rude ) Ombrage, ne facilita pas les choses. En fait, elle fit de sa vie un enfer dès de le premier cours de la première semaine de classe. Hermione comme Ron, pour une fois d'accord sur une chose, lui conseillèrent tous deux d'aller voir Dumbledore. Mais Harry s'y refusa. D'abord, comme il le leur dit, parce que l'homme ne pouvait rien faire pour lui qui ne les mettrait pas tous et lui le premier en tant que directeur dans une situation délicate face au ministère - et Harry ne voulait pas attirer plus d'attention qu'il n'en avait déjà, bien involontairement, apporté sur l'école. Si Ombrage était là, c'était de sa faute, alors Harry se tut. Tout comme il garda pour lui la deuxième raison, qui était qu'il en voulait encore à Dumbledore pour l'été et bien que l'homme l'ait courageusement tiré d'affaire face au ministère, ça ne calmait pas du tout la colère et le doute qui s'étaient insinués en lui.

Les regards dans les couloirs suivaient Harry, les chuchotements bruissaient dans son dos, les ricanements et remarques éclataient de plus en plus franchement et parfois, il devait subir des attaques directes même des Gryffondors. Ron et Hermione, s'ils le soutenaient, semblaient mal à l'aise à ses côtés et Harry, la plupart du temps, les laissaient tous les deux et se retirait derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin. La situation qui avait pu être difficile en deuxième année, mais facilement surmontable avec le soutient de ses amis et l'humour remarquable de Fred et George, devint au fil des semaines de plus en plus difficile. Alors, bien sur, Harry y songea. Il songea plus d'une fois à descendre aux cachots, à raconter à Snape tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur... Alors, allongé dans son lit, bien trop tôt pour aller dormir, Harry repensait encore et encore à cette fameuse nuit. Il essayait en vain de se souvenir de quelque chose, mais ne pouvait qu'imaginer le maître des potions laissant échapper un soupir exaspéré avant d'enlever cape et chaussures pour aller s'allonger à ses côtés. Il l'imaginait le prendre dans ses bras, bien que ce soit impossible, et Harry était persuadé alors de se souvenir exactement quelle odeur était la sienne, la chaleur bienfaitrice de ses mains... Mais ce n'étaient que des chimères qu'Harry se forçait à chasser dans ses instants de lucidité. Ce n'était pas un sentiment de plaisir, hum... hé bien, sexuel, pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry n'éprouvait pas, ou pas encore, ce genre de sensation. Ce qui le gênait, encore informe, était le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent et qu'il n'aurait pas avoué même sous la torture que penser à Snape le soir avant de dormir était devenu une habitude et que ça lui faisait du bien. C'est sans doute ce qui le retint de descendre aux cachots. Ca et sans doute aussi le fait que l'homme, comme d'habitude, ne faisait aucune allusion aux évènements passés, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les cours se déroulaient normalement, sans attaque directe, du moins pas aussi virulentes et fréquentes qu'avant, mais sans gentillesse aucune non plus et ses notes étaient toujours aussi catastrophiques malgré ses efforts car, _oui_, Harry faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'améliorer en potion, comme le lui fit remarquer un jour Hermione alors que Snape venait de se moquer du contenu de son chaudron et de sa médiocrité en la matière. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air blessé mais Harry n'était pas doué pour cacher ses émotions et Hermione, à côté de lui, lui lança un regard tout en continuant à tourner méthodiquement sa potion à la couleur ambré parfaite.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry, il dit ça simplement pour t'attaquer, comme d'habitude. Mais je sais que tu fais des efforts pour t'améliorer en potion pour tes buses, surtout si tu veux te lancer dans la carrière d'auror ! Et c'est une très bonne chose. Regarde, ta potion est presque de la bonne couleur ! Je suis sure que tu vas y arriver.

Elle lui adressa un sourire confiant mais Harry grimaça légèrement, tout autant à cause du _presque_ qui, bien qu'adorable de la part d'Hermione, le dérangeait, qu'à cause de sa méprise. Contrairement à ce que la jeune fille croyait en élève studieuse qu'elle était, ce n'était pas pour les buses qu'Harry souhaitait s'améliorer en potion, mais pour un tout autre et bien plus complexe but, si but il y avait. Il souhaitait plaire à Snape d'une façon ou d'une autre et visiblement, il échouait lamentablement à chaque fois. Mais il n'avait encore révélé à aucun d'entre eux la vérité sur le soir où il avait été attaqué par les détraqueurs et, comme il ne comptait pas le faire, il se tut et se contenta de finir le cours sans plus faire d'efforts supplémentaires.

Ce n'est que quelques temps plus tard qu'Harry craqua. Les rumeurs, les discutions, les moqueries à son sujet ne s'arrêtaient pas, les devoirs supplémentaires incessants de Snape, en plus des devoirs normaux qu'il avait déjà du mal à accomplir, le quiddich, Ombrage, Ombrage et ses retenues du soir, les rêves _tous ces __foutus __rêves_, ces nuits de douleurs fiévreuse où sa cicatrice ne lui donnait aucun répit, ces rêves remplis de longs couloirs vides et de portes fermées, ces rêves remplis de... de...Snape. Snape, toujours _Snape_, à qui il pensait tous les soirs, Snape, pour qui son cœur pour une raison inexplicable battait toujours un peu plus vite et c'est à présent avec un mélange de peur et d'excitation qu'il attendait les cours de potion, Snape, pour qui il se défonçait à faire ses devoirs... Snape pour qui il se plongeait toujours plus tard, chaque fois que Ron et Hermione se disputaient ou le fixaient comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser, dans ses livres de potions, espérant, pour une fois, l'impressionner. Snape qui, là tout de suite, venait de le priver encore une fois de note à la fin du cours, refusant sa fiole de potion au contenu pas si infâme que ça d'un revers de main dédaigneux, lui infligeant encore un devoir supplémentaire. Harry resta là, planté devant le bureau sous les rires des serpentard et de quelques autres élèves de la classe, sa fiole vide à la main. Tout le monde à présent dans la classe avaient remarqué qu'Harry faisait plus d'efforts qu'avant et il devait chaque fois essuyer les remarques incessantes des serpentards auxquels Snape, parfois, participait, ce qui était sans doute le pire.

\- Je ne ferai pas ce devoir, professeur.

Snape, occupé à prendre la fiole d'un Serpentard goguenard, tourna lentement le regard vers lui. Pendant un instant - un bref instant - il eut l'air profondément étonné, sincèrement étonné, ses sourcils se haussant comme un acteur désarçonné par la mauvaise réplique de son partenaire de jeu. Mais l'expression disparu presque aussitôt derrière son visage froid habituel.

\- Je vais assumer, Monsieur Potter, n'avoir rien entendu, comme je vais également assumer que vous allez faire demi-tour, prendre vos affaires et quitter silencieusement cette pièce.

Harry se mit à trembler. La fiole vide dans sa main également. Snape l'ignorait superbement et il venait de l'humilier devant toute la classe car, si chacun savait qu'Harry détestait les potions, ils savaient aussi à présent qu'il faisait tout pour devenir un bon élève face à Snape, même si tout le monde ignorait pourquoi, et la plupart jusqu'à quel point. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser passer. C'était trop, trop qu'il ne pouvait supporter et, infortunément, cela tombait sur Snape.

\- Je ne vais aller nulle part et je ne quitterais certainement pas cette pièce, encore moins en silence, répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid, calme et posant les mots, ce qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi ? Expliquez moi.

Snape abaissa sa main, laissant en suspend le garçon Poufsouffle mal à l'aise et sa potion, comme le reste de la file qui attendait et les autres élèves, à l'arrière, qui avaient cessé de ranger leurs affaires pour assister au nouveau craquage d'Harry Potter, le survivant détraqué - surtout quand ça concernait le grand méchant Snape. Son regard le transperça avec une intensité qui glaça Harry jusqu'aux os, cependant il ne fit pas mine de reculer, ni de baisser les yeux.

\- Potter... susurra Snape de sa voix la plus doucereuse et la plus dangereuse possible, voulez-vous vraiment faire cela maintenant... devant tous vos... ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répliqua Harry du tac au tac en lui coupant la parole, vous m'humiliez déjà devant eux un peu plus à chaque cours, alors pourquoi pas aller jusqu'au bout ? Puisque vous prenez votre pied, continuez, Snape, allez-y. Ca vous amuse de me voir me défoncer pour vos potions à la con et de les refuser comme ça à chaque fois ? Vous aimez savoir que je galère toutes les nuits sous une tonne de devoir supplémentaires que je ne mérite pas et que je ne suis pas en mesure de faire, et que je fais quand même pour arriver à faire ENFIN quelque chose de bien à vos yeux et putain je suis sûr que vous les regardez même pas !

\- Potter...

\- Non, Snape, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! Je ne ferai pas votre putain de devoir car j'ai fait votre potion et dans ce cas, plus de la moitié de cette classe mériteraient bien pire que moi. Alors pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi vous vous acharnez toujours sur moi comme ça ? Ca vous amuse, de jouer avec moi ?

Les lèvres du maître des potions semblaient murmurer des mots silencieux alors qu'il le fusillait plus furieusement que jamais, une colère véritable, prête à exploser, qui faisait trembler ses poings fermement serrés. Il avait rarement vu Snape aussi en colère contre lui, en fait. Mais il ne cria même pas. Au grand désespoir d'Harry qui n'attendait que ça.

\- 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ce que vous venez de faire, Monsieur Potter. Retenue ce soir, ici, après le dîner.

Pas un seul mot plus haut que l'autre. Il ne le regardait même plus et un brouhaha de protestation des Gryffondors, mêlé aux rires et remarques des autres, s'éleva derrière lui. Il se sentit soudain extrêmement seul. Ron et Hermione, silencieux, le dévisageaient de loin. Même Ron, d'ordinaire prêt à le soutenir, avait l'air choqué.

\- J'ai déjà une retenue ce soir avec Ombrage.

Feignant d'écrire quelque chose, Snape ne releva même pas son insolence.

\- Venez après, alors. Je crains que ce soit une mauvaise soirée pour vous, Monsieur Potter.

Et en cela, Harry pouvait dire qu'il avait raison. Il n'adressa volontairement pas vraiment la parole à Ron ou à Hermione de la journée après cela, ni à quiconque d'ailleurs. Il mangea à peine, non pas à cause d'un manque d'appétit car il mourrait de faim, mais les regards sur lui, après son éclat du matin, devenaient insupportables et après avoir manqué le repas de midi, Harry ne se rendit pas à la table des Gryffondor au dîner du soir, préférant attendre dans un couloir vide le début de sa retenue avec Ombrage.

Sans étonnement, ce fut une des pires qu'il avait connu jusque-là avec l'abominable bonne femme. La faiblesse et l'énervement ne rendant la douleur que plus atroce encore, il subit son traitement en s'efforçant de ne pas gémir et tint bon jusqu'à la fin. Elle le garda plus longtemps que prévu et il était prêt de 21 h quand Harry, qui se dirigeait déjà vers les dortoirs, se rappela sa retenue avec Snape. A bout de force, il ferma les yeux dans un soupir. Snape allait le tuer, il le savait, surtout s'il était resté si calme pendant le cours. Il n'avait pas écrit à Sirius, refusant d'essuyer une réflexion de sa part et là tout de suite, il souhaita l'avoir fait. Il souhaita quitter Poudlard et se réfugier pour toujours dans une maison à la campagne loin de tout, avec son parrain. Là-bas, il serait enfin heureux et ils pourraient reprendre à zéro, tous les deux... Se sentant au bord de l'évanouissement et la main si douloureuse qu'elle n'était plus qu'un amas de chair qu'il ne pouvait plus qu'à peine bouger, Harry se résigna à son triste sort et descendit jusqu'aux cachots, forçant sans succès son coeur à arrêter de battre si vite, en fait, il crut qu'il allait s'effondrer à la seule vue de la porte des cachots. Sa main, presque toute seule, se leva pour toquer robotiquement et un "entrez!" sévère claironna à travers la paroi. Blême et comme en dehors de lui-même, il obéit. Assis à son bureau, Snape posa sa plume d'un geste vif. Il ne fit aucune réflexion du style " vous êtes en retard, Monsieur Potter... " de sa voix traînante en l'ignorant aussi superbement que s'il avait été une plante verte. Ce qui, en l'occurrence, l'aurait bien aidé. Mais non, pas cette fois. Snape bondit littéralement sur ses pieds et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il avait contourné son bureau, traversé la classe et faisant fi de toutes sortes de règles élémentaires, le plaqua d'une main contre le bois de la porte.

\- VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN SOMBRE CRÉTIN ! Hurla-t-il, les traits de son visage déformés par une haine plus vivace que jamais, ESPÈCE DE PETIT CON !

Tout s'était passé très vite et Harry, dans un sursaut, s'était protégé le visage de ses deux mains dans un réflexe de défense irrépressible. Non pas, comme on pourrait l'imaginer, que les Dursley le frappaient à coups de ceinture tous les soirs, mais il avait l'habitude en revanche d'être malmené par Dudley et ce geste était devenu automatique.

\- _VOUS ! _TOUJOURS _VOUS ! _CA NE VOUS EST PAS VENU A L ESPRIT, POTTER, QUE JE NE _POUVAIS PAS _AGIR AUTREMENT AVEC VOUS DEVANT UNE CLASSE REMPLIE D'ÉLÈVES BAVARDS AVIDES DE TOUTE SORTE DE RAGOTS !

Harry ferma les yeux, se réfugiant en lui-même pour laisser passer la vague. La main de Snape appuyée sur son sternum le brûlait, mais ce n'était pas le pire, il le savait, il savait que Snape allait le frapper...

\- VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN PETIT ÉGOÏSTE INCONSCIENT ! _SAVEZ-VOUS CE QUE JE SUIS ?! _SAVEZ VOUS CE QUE JE _NE PEUX PAS _ME PERMETTRE D'ÊTRE AVEC VOUS EN PRÉSENCE D'ÉLÈVES DONT VOUS AVEZ EU VOUS-MÊME LE _PLAISIR_ DE RENCONTRER LES PARENTS PAS PLUS TARD QU'EN _JUIN DERNIER ?! _

Harry sursautait à chaque mot plus fort que les autres - ce qui n'était pas peu dire car Snape hurlait si fort qu'Harry était persuadé qu'il avait jeté un sort pour contenir le son - et c'est peut-être cela qui le força à arrêter car il le lâcha, reculant d'un pas. Harry avait vraiment cru qu'il allait le frapper et tremblant, il abaissa les bras. Il regretta instantanément d'avoir réagi comme ça, d'abord parce que ça le faisait passer pour un gamin de 10 ans et que passer pour un gamin de 10 ans était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait face à Snape, ensuite parce qu'il venait d'exposer sa main blessée et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant, mais c'était la goutte de trop. Il tomba lentement contre la porte, le regard vide, face à Snape furieux et essoufflé. L'homme poussa un soupir comme pour se forcer à expulser sa nervosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la main, Potter ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus énervé que concerné qui voulait dire qu'il ne s'y était pas si attardé plus que ça et que, sans aucun doute, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à la vérité. Mais Harry n'était pas doué pour mentir et trop épuisé pour trouver une bonne excuse.

\- Une blessure, répondit-il d'une voix blanche en fixant le vide, sa main dissimulée sous la manche de sa cape.

\- Oui, je peux voir ça, merci bien, répliqua Snape d'un ton agacé. D'où est-ce que ça vient ? Le quiddich, je suppose, comme votre crétin de père ?

\- Oui, le quiddich.

Harry n'arrivait pas plus à bouger qu'à donner à sa voix une intonation un peu plus vivace et Snape lui jeta un long regard avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

\- Vous êtes vraiment le plus épouvantable menteur que j'ai vu de toute ma vie, Potter. Même votre père était plus doué que vous en la matière !

Sans attendre sa permission, il avait saisi brusquement sa main droite dans la sienne, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à Harry qui siffla entre ses dents en regardant ailleurs, les joues en feu, la tête appuyée contre le bois de la porte.

\- Et ma mère ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton anodin, comme s'ils discutaient simplement devant une tasse de thé.

Snape le tenait à peine, à présent, et Harry pouvait sentir le tremblement de sa main à travers la sienne. Le maître des potions leva lentement la tête, forçant bien malgré lui l'adolescent à soutenir son regard en retour. Harry ne saurait dire exactement quel sentiment se reflétaient dans les yeux de Snape à cet instant, mais ses prunelles flambaient.

\- Ma mère, professeur, lui rappela-t-il. Est-ce que c'était une bonne menteuse, elle aussi ?

Snape le regardait comme s'il lisait son âme à travers, ce qui était peut-être le cas.

\- Votre mère ne savait pas mentir, murmura-t-il d'un ton blême.

\- Comme moi, alors, lui dit Harry avec un petit sourire en reprenant sa main. Vous voyez, finalement, je ne ressemble pas tant que ça à mon père... J'espère que vous aimiez bien ma mère, professeur ?

Il y eut un silence, une immobilité qui faisait mal au ventre. Harry, paralysé, ne pensait pas pouvoir bouger à nouveau. Il détourna les yeux.

\- Potter...

\- Ne dites rien. S'il vous plaît. Ne dites... juste... _rien. _

\- Qui ? Le coupa Snape d'une voix blanche qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- Professeur, je vous en prie, laissez-moi juste rentrez à mon dortoir et...

\- Comme si vous pouviez vous lever.

\- Vous pourriez simplement oublier et me raccompagner, alors ?

\- Potter ! Je vous ai posé une question. _Qui ?_

\- Bon sang, vous savez très bien _qui !_

Il regarda de nouveau Snape. A genoux devant lui, il avait l'air plus sombre que jamais. Harry laissa échapper un rire et le haussement de sourcil qu'il eut en réponse ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité soudaine.

\- Par Merlin, Potter, je peux savoir ce qui vous amuse ?

Harry se força à avaler son rire nerveux.

\- Rien, c'est juste... vous êtes là, genoux à terre, dans vos longues robes et vos cheveux noirs, comme un sombre chevalier au chevet d'un roi mourant attendant qu'il lui dise le nom de son assassin pour aller le massacrer sur place.

Snape se redressa légèrement, le regardant très attentivement, déconcerté.

\- J'espère que vous la massacrerez, continua Harry avant que le maître des potions n'ai eu l'occasion de trouver une réponse adéquate, j'espère que vous la réduirez en cendre et que vous la ferez souffrir, cette salope d'Ombrage.

\- Potter... est-ce que vous avez bu ? Demanda lentement et très sérieusement Snape.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, presque vexé. Snape leva alors la main et la plaqua sur son front.

\- Vous êtes brûlant, Potter. Pas étonnant que vous déliriez. Levez-vous, je vais vous donner une potion qui devrait calmer...

Il s'était levé, liant le geste à la parole pour aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin, mais n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Harry, qui s'était levé en même temps que lui, vomit le contenu de son estomac, ce qui n'était en l'occurrence pas grand chose mis à part de la bile et ses toast du matin, entre eux, mais ça avait éclaboussé la robe de Snape. Soudain on ne peut plus lucide, Harry porta une main jusqu'à sa bouche, toujours courbé en deux et n'osant pas se relever. Snape était figé devant lui et le tenait toujours. Un coup comme ça à Privet Drive lui aurait valu un mois entier enfermé avec presque rien à manger, juste de quoi ne pas mourir complètement de faim.

\- _Pardon._ Professeur, dit-il d'un ton très sérieux et précipité à travers sa main, je vous demande pardon, je sais que j'ai dit beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas du tout fait exprès, je vous jure, je ne voulais pas du tout...

Snape nettoya le sol d'un coup de baguette.

\- _Me vomir dessus._ Ca va, Potter. Je ne vais pas vous tuer pour ça.

Il retira sa cape souillée qu'il jeta en boule dans un coin de la pièce et le mena par une épaule à un banc sur lequel il le força à s'asseoir. Harry obéit, étrangement clair tout à coup, clair et blafard. Snape s'activait autour de lui sans qu'il ne cherche à savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il ramena sur la table à laquelle il était adossé plusieurs flacons et remplit un verre, puis un second, qu'Harry but tous deux à la suite sous le regard consterné de Snape. Cependant, l'homme avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant que son manque d'instinct de survie et il s'empara d'une fiole au liquide à peine coloré, un peu jaunâtre et à l'apparence visqueuse qu'il déboucha en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Votre main.

Harry obéit, une fois de plus, et Snape ne fit pas le moindre commentaire - ce qui leur convenait parfaitement tous les deux - en prenant sa main blessée pour l'enduire généreusement, passant très délicatement sur les plaies à vifs. C'était délicieusement enveloppant et délicieusement froid et si brusquement bon, au milieu de cet enfer, qu'Harry poussa un franc gémissement, rejetant la tête en arrière en s'affaissant quelque peu dans le banc peu confortable. Les yeux à demi clos, il ne vit pas Snape lever les yeux vers lui, sourcils froncés. L'homme dévisagea le profil du jeune homme, sa gorge découverte, ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait un souffle plus calme et plus profond, et pendant un instant il ne put en détacher les yeux.

_Comme moi, alors. Vous voyez, finalement, je ne ressemble pas tant que ça à mon père... J'espère que vous aimiez bien ma mère, professeur ? _

\- Oh, putain... murmura Harry d'un ton tremblant, à peine audible et déjà dans l'inconscience, c'est bon...

Snape déglutit et détourna les yeux pour revenir à sa tâche, essayant d'ignorer les jambes écartées du jeune homme dans son champ de vision où une bosse suspecte était apparue à un endroit bien précis. Cependant, imperturbable, il reprit son travail sans un mot. C'était un adolescent, un adolescent fiévreux, affamé, malade et blessé qui s'efforçait visiblement de tenir debout depuis un peu trop de temps qu'il ne le fallait, et il venait de le soulager d'une blessure qui le faisait souffrir depuis Merlin sait combien de temps. Dans le silence de la pièce, il pouvait bien être honnête avec lui-même et avouer que malgré ce qu'on aurait pu penser de lui, il n'était absolument pas choqué par ce genre de choses. Il avait vu bien pire. C'était normal que le corps réagisse de cette façon-là en cette situation et pour leur bien à tous les deux, jamais il n'en soufflerait mot, ni à Potter ni à qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas certain que Potter s'en rende compte. Il plongea la main d'Harry dans un bocal rempli d'un autre liquide inconnu et se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans un des placards de la pièce, laissant l'adolescent à demi endormi sur le banc.

\- Je suis obligé de vous humilier en classe devant les autres, Potter. Et contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne prends plus aucun plaisir à le faire.

Il se retourna vers lui, occupé à préparer une autre mixture sur son bureau, versant plusieurs gouttes de plusieurs produits dans ce qui semblait être un verre d'eau. Les yeux à présent grands ouverts et la tête redressée, Harry le regardait fixement, quoi qu'un peu ailleurs. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que Snape ne baisse de nouveau la tête pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- Vous connaissez très bien mon rôle au sein de l'ordre. Rien n'a plus d'importance que ça, pas vos états d'âmes et encore moins ma propre vie. Si j'échoue, nous perdons toute chance de gagner cette guerre, me comprenez-vous ?

La gorge soudain nouée, Harry hocha la tête. Soudain, il avait envie de pleurer et il y eut un petit silence. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir :

\- Votre vie a de l'importance, Snape.

Severus cligna des yeux et sans se redresser lui jeta un bref regard. Les yeux de Lily le dévisageaient intensément, _trop_ intensément, et la détresse soudaine qu'il y lit lui fit détourner les yeux. Il renonça à le reprendre, pour l'emploi de "Snape" sans "professeur" devant. Ce "Snape" là ressemblait à une marque de familiarité entre eux qui pouvait conjurer le mauvais sort, changer le fait qu'il soit destiné à mourir dans cette guerre. C'était puérile. Puérile et touchant.

\- Vous vous trompez, Potter. Elle n'en a aucune.

La culpabilité se diffusa en lui aussi soudainement et vicieusement que la morsure d'un serpent venimeux.

_Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est ma faute. Tout est de ma faute... _

Il avala sa salive. Il pourrait lui dire. Il devrait lui dire avant qu'il ne ne soit trop tard, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à sa place... mais quelque chose en lui désirait plus que tout ses yeux fixés sur lui qui l'imploraient comme... comme ceux de Lily ne l'avaient jamais fait. Des yeux si fragiles, si déterminés, qui l'appelaient désespérément à l'aide, lui, Snape, l'immonde espion à cause duquel la douce et sublime Lily avait donné sa vie. Ca aurait dû être l'inverse, depuis le début.

\- Vous ne serez jamais seul, Potter, se contenta-t-il de dire en espérant presque qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

Harry poussa un petit rire vide et Snape l'observa en revenant vers lui.

_Je suis déjà seul_, lu-t-il dans l'esprit d'Harry, mais il n'avait besoin d'aucune occlumentie pour ça.

Il lui tendit le verre rempli.

\- Buvez. Ca devrait vous redonner des forces car je crains que dans votre stupidité, vous n'ayez rien mangé de la journée et dans votre état, je ne pense pas que vous ayez l'énergie nécessaire pour avaler quoi que ce soit de solide.

Harry prit le verre sans un mot et avala tout son contenu. Snape lança un accio à travers la pièce avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Harry pour prendre sa main blessée qu'il s'activa à bander.

\- Par ailleurs, sachez, Potter, que contrairement à ce que votre crétinerie vous laisse à penser, je suis tout à fait sensible aux progrès que vous faites en potion. Continuez comme ça et vous devrez réussir à passer correctement vos buses, bien que je doute que vous ne deveniez jamais un bon potionniste. Mais laissez-moi cependant vous dire qu'au prochain écart de votre part comme celui de ce matin en cours, et je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire subir la plus grande humiliation de votre vie devant tous vos….

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête face au silence d'Harry, le jeune homme dormait déjà. Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Crétin de gosse.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'écris beaucoup en ce moment et j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite... croyez-moi, ça va remuer de plus en plus et ceux qui aiment le hurt/comfort autant que moi seront servis ! **

**Une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ou pour discuter durant ce confinement d'autre chose que de l'actualité serait cool ! Je reste ouverte en tout cas à toute discutions snarry-iennes que vous voulez ! :-) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 **

**PRÉCISION, ANALYSE, MISE EN GARDE ET EXPLICATIONS** pour éviter tout malentendu...

L'histoire, dans les prochains chapitres à partir de celui-ci, va prendre un tournant décisif par rapport aux livres. Ceci dit, personne ne lit une fanfiction pour avoir une copie conforme du canon, mais je sais comme certaines choses sont " sensibles ", des personnages auxquels personne n'ose toucher, comme une convention globalee, style Hagrid. Hagrid est adorable, je n'ai jamais lu une fanfiction qui soit méchante avec lui. Voilà, Sirius Black fait parti de ces personnages intouchables... auquel je vais toucher !

Alors pourquoi ai-je choisi cette voie concernant Sirius ? Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que tout est vu du point de vu d'Harry et/ou de Severus, donc ce n'est pas forcément l'intégralité de ce que je pense. Ceci dit, voilà : Sirius Black pour moi, est quelqu'un d'adorable qui a sur le coeur sur la main et qui se sacrifierait 100 fois et plus encore pour ceux qu'il aime. Il a un charmes de dingue, un humour exceptionnel, c'est un homme qui fait craquer tout le monde et à juste titre, on est d'accord. MAIS cela est-ce suffisant ?

Rappelons que les personnages sont très jeunes. 30 et quelques années, ce n'est pas vieux et beaucoup n'ont pas atteint une véritable maturité à cet âge. Je pense que Lupin est mature, quoi qu'un peu "lâche" : c'est vite dit, un jugement hâtif, il a ce côté un peu instable du signe de la balance ( qui est un des signes le meilleur du zodiaque, attention, je ne critique pas, c'est le moins sujet à être méchant et je suis scorpion donc en terme de méchanceté, je bas haut la main la balance ) mais quand même, la balance qui est un signe que je connais plutôt bien et qui m'agace dans son incapacité à s'engager émotionnellement, il comprend beaucoup de choses, a un haut niveau émotionnel mais un peu comme le poisson, échappe aux personnes qui tiennent à lui, comme si on arrivait jamais à le saisir. Lupin a ce côté là, qui fait de lui un homme génial et très mature, mais incapable de s'impliquer, ou difficilement.

Sirius et Severus, en revanche, ont tous les deux une immaturité flagrante et sont restés bloqués à la période de James et des marauder. Dans cette fanfiction, j'ai dû au fil du temps et des événements faire évoluer Severus pour qu'il y ait une histoire. Mais Sirius meurt bien avant d'en avoir eu la chance. Bien sûr qu'il aime Harry, je ne remets pas ça en cause : mais il ne l'aime pas comme il faut. Il est forcément un modèle qu'Harry dans son esprit d'adolescent va aduler parce qu'il a la CLASSE mais dépassé ce stade, c'est un homme instable, éternel adolescent, incapable de tenir le rôle de "père" car il n'aime pas Harry pour ce qu'il est vraiment, diable, il ne le connait même pas vraiment ! J'ai réalisé cela en devenant moi-même adulte face à Harry Potter. Son rôle n'était pas de tout lui donner quand il était là, d'être un "héro " à ses yeux, son rôle était d'être un monstre s'il le fallait, mais de faire les choses qu'il fallait faire parce qu'Harry en avait besoin, quitte à être détesté comme n'importe quel parent du monde. Hors il n'est même pas au stade de ce rendre compte de ce dont Harry a besoin. D'accord il est recherché blablabla... ça ne l'a jamais empêche de faire des choses stupides, Sirius n'est pas un homme qu'on enferme avec des règles ! A vrai dire, c'est le genre dans la réalité à succomber à la boisson et à avoir des crises violentes par moment. Si Harry ne l'aime plus et ne l'admire plus, je pense que ça remettrait tout en cause pour lui, sa vie, son rôle, son amour de lui-même... qu'il n'a pas, je pense ! C'est ce que lui apportait James. Je pense que James était vraiment toute sa vie. Et ça, ça compte plus que le bien être réel d'Harry. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui "bash" Dumbledore. Mais le cas de Sirius est, pour moi, plus grave. Et passé sa haine, effectivement, oui, je l'admets, je pense Severus bien plus capable de se rendre compte des choses et de les gérer. que Sirius. Bref : je ne déteste pas Sirius en tant que personne. Je remets en cause sa capacité à être un bon tuteur pour Harry. Et pour le bien de cette fanfiction, je devais choisir cette direction. Ne soyez donc pas choqué et si vous aimez fort Sirius, sachez que je ne dis absolument pas que c'est un connard fini. Juste qu'il n'est pas la hauteur pour s'occuper d'Harry étant donné qu'il attend de lui déjà qu'il soit comme son père, hors Harry ne pourrait pas être plus éloigné de ce qu'était James. Et oui, je soutiens la théorie que si Harry déteste Snape, c'est uniquement à cause de Snape. Il ne l'aurait pas détesté si Snape n'avait pas fait en sorte que ce soit le cas, comme un parfait crétin.

Tout peut être résumé par cette phrase de chanson... " when you get what you want, but not what you need " et c'est exactement ça concernant Harry et Sirius.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

La première chose qu'Harry vit en se réveillant fut le rideau rouge de son baldaquin et il mit quelques instants à se rappeler comment il était arrivé là. En fait, il n'en avait aucune idée. Son dernier souvenir... Il sortait du bureau d'Ombrage... Non, il était descendu aux cachots et... son coeur fit un bon et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il se souvint des évènements de la veille. Mais toujours aucun souvenir d'être remonté ici. A sa connaissance, il s'était endormi quand Snape s'occupait de son bandage, bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tout de ce qui s'était passé avant. Harry se redressa en position assise et examina sa main. Le pansement, parfaitement réalisé, dissimulait complètement la blessure. Ca tirait un peu, mais la douleur s'était grandement atténué et il constata avec joie qu'il pouvait bouger les doigts et son poignet normalement sans aucune douleur. Snape était vraiment un génie. Il rejeta les couvertures et, le coeur léger, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un long moment, se prépara rapidement pour descendre vers la salle commune. Il était en retard ce matin et ni Ron ni les autres ne l'avaient réveillé. Arrivé dans la grande salle, il rejoignit rapidement les autres qui terminaient de déjeuner et s'installa aux côtés de Ron et d'Hermione pour avaler goulûment plusieurs toasts généreusement chargés, un grand verre de jus de citrouille et une bonne tasse de thé. Ron et Hermione l'observèrent un long moment avant de lui demander ce qui s'était passé. La jeune fille n'attendit pas la réponse d'Harry qui, la bouche pleine, était trop occupé à concurrencer Ron dans son féroce appétit du matin et lui tendit un parchemin plié. Harry, déconcerté, le déplia discrètement derrière sa tasse de thé.

" Mr Potter, ce parchemin ne se dévoilera qu'à votre contact et deviendra parfaitement vierge avant de se désintégrer complètement quand vous aurez fini de lire ceci. Pour la même raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas dénoncé les traitements que vous subissez, je ne peux vous garantir d'y faire quoi que ce soit, au risque de perdre mon poste à Poudlard et, je me doute que vous comprenez, ce qui l'en découle au sein de l'ordre. Cependant j'ai pris la peine d'informer votre directrice de maison qui j'en suis sûr prendra les mesure nécessaires pour vous protéger. A l'avenir, veuillez ne pas garder ces choses-là pour vous et je vous demande expressément de venir me voir après chaque détention. Cependant, je vous conseille fortement de garder vos humeurs pour vous et, comme nous le faisons tous, faire profil bas. Aussi horripilante soit-elle, le professeur Ombrage est loin d'être la chose la plus urgente ou la plus dangereuse que vous avez, et allez rencontrer au cours de cette guerre. Apprenez donc à garder vos sentiments pour vous et une fois n'est pas coutume, à la fermer quand vous le devez, Potter.

S.S. "

Le parchemin devint blanc, avant de se consumer discrètement entre ses doigts. Harry leva la tête vers Ron et Hermione qui le fixaient avec de grands yeux.

\- Vous l'avez lu ?

Hermione lui lança un regard pénétrant.

\- Non, mon pote, répondit Ron dans grimace déçue. On ne voyait rien, nous. Snape nous a dit de te le donner, c'est tout.

\- Chuuut, pas si fort, Ron ! S'écria Hermione en lançant à Ron un regard courroucé avant de se tourner vers Harry qui s'apprêtait à poser la question, oui, Harry, il t'a ramené hier soir dans le dortoir, il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune mais nous étions restés là pour t'attendre quand Snape est arrivé en te portant. Il a dit que tu étais fatigué et tu devais dormir et nous a donné ça en nous ordonnant de le remettre. C'est tout.

Le "c'est tout" poli d'Hermione semblait attendre des explications supplémentaires. Harry rougit fortement et baissa la tête pour ne surtout pas regarder vers la table des professeurs. Il se rapprocha de ses amis et demanda à voix basse comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret de la plus haute importance.

\- Snape m'a ramené à la tour de Gryffondor en me ... portant ? Porter comme... _porter ?!_

Ron hocha la tête dans une grimace dégoûtée quoi qu'Harry pouvait constater qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne rien dire de plus.

\- Il te portait dans les bras, précisa inutilement et trop poliment Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry ?

\- Je vous expliquerai après, d'accord ? - il jeta un regard aux alentours - _Ailleurs. _

Expliquer à Ron et Hermione, cependant, ne s'avéra pas chose aisée et il resta, de toute façon, plutôt vague à ce sujet. Voyant l'état dans lequel il était, Snape s'était empressé de le soigner et il s'était endormi directement. Fin de l'histoire. Si Hermione paru sceptique, les commentaires de Ron sur combien Snape était un personnage bizarre que, définitivement, il ne comprendrait jamais, semblèrent noyer le poisson et permirent à Harry de changer de sujet. Il fut convoqué dans le bureau de Mcgonagall dans la journée et elle lui passa un savon pour n'avoir rien dit - pour ne lui avoir rien dit à _elle_, sa directrice de maison - mais lui promit de faire son possible pour surveiller Ombrage et ses techniques monstrueuses.

Ce fut à partir de là que sans s'en rendre compte, Harry commença tout doucement à regarder Snape d'une autre manière. En cours, les insultes qu'il pouvait lui lancer sonnaient presque comme une intimité bizarre entre eux et plusieurs fois, il dû se retenir de sourire. Alors, les pensées du soir dans l'intimité de son baldaquin, qu'il réservait à Snape, devinrent de plus en plus ambiguës, sans franchir la ligne que son esprit conscient ne lui permettait pas de franchir. Mais l'excitation était là, lovée en lui, encore informe. Ce fut un rêve... un rêve d'une nuit, qui fit basculer les sentiments d'Harry et vint à bout de toutes les certitudes qu'il construisait soigneusement comme un mur rassurant entre lui et l'homme. _Il m'a aidé plusieurs fois... je lui suis reconnaissant... Il a pris soin de moi quand personne d'autre n'était là, c'est normal de me sentir en sécurité avec lui... Moi et lui ? Noon ! Bien sur que non. Je l'aime bien, c'est sur, mais ça reste Snape._ Le genre de phrase qu'il pouvait se répéter lors de ses interminables débats mentaux entre deux rêveries du soir. Son esprit libéré par le sommeil décida cependant de les mener à un tout autre niveau, faisant taire d'un seul coup toutes les voix sérieuses qui croyaient tout savoir.

* * *

Il était en classe, assis à un banc devant sa potion avec tous les autres élèves, situation on ne peut plus possible dans la réalité. Snape, comme à son habitude, passait entre les rangs, et il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, se penchant au dessus de lui afin de jeter un oeil à son chaudron. Ses cheveux balayèrent la tempe d'Harry et son odeur, soudain proche, envahit les narines de l'adolescent.

\- Lamentable, Potter.

Sa voix était un coup de fouet. Sèche, méchante, tranchante. Grave, douloureuse, suave. Comme une caresse le long des reins, comme une claque un peu plus bas... Harry ferma les yeux, réprimant un frisson qui résonna quand même dans tout son corps.

\- Même pas capable de faire une potion correctement... murmura sa voix, sa terrible voix, tout près de son oreille. Retenue ce soir, dans mon bureau. Ne soyez pas en retard.

A l'heure prévue, Harry toqua à la porte de Snape, et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même comme une antre monstrueuse dans un grincement de film d'horreur.

\- Entrez, fit la voix.

Harry obéit en silence et la porte se referma derrière lui. Assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans un fauteuil en cuir noir, Snape le dévisageait. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, sa silhouette se dessinait seulement grâce à la lueur de la lune qui filtrait à peine à travers les carreaux. Harry, immobile, contempla la silhouette mystérieuse, indéchiffrable et hautaine devant lui. Le regard sur, sombre et froid, les jambes légèrement écartées, Snape le dévorait d'un regard que ne faisait qu'intensifier le mépris de son petit sourire.

\- Vous allez devoir vous faire pardonner votre détestable comportement, Potter...

Harry resta là, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur, frémissant. Il se préparait à s'avancer quand le mouvement de Snape, plus vif que le sien, fit avorter son geste lorsqu'il se leva pour s'avancer vers lui, lui tournant autour comme une panthère autour de sa proie, ses talons produisant un bruit sec et régulier sur le sol en pierre de la pièce.

\- Je vais devoir... _vous punir. _

Au ton doucereux et presque doux de sa voix, on pouvait sentir à quel point il jouissait silencieusement de sa domination sur lui, ce qui ne faisait qu'intensifier le malaise d'Harry qui leva à peine la tête, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Tout à coup, il avait quelque chose en main, à la place de sa baguette, qui ressemblait à une cravache ou à un fouet et il avala sa salive.

\- A genoux, Potter.

Harry obéit comme si les mots en eux-mêmes avaient le pouvoir de contrôler son corps et ses genoux heurtèrent la pierre. Le premier coup de fouet lacéra délicieusement son dos et il gémit faiblement. Dans son rêve, il ressentait à peine la douleur, se concentrant sur le son produit par l'objet sur sa peau, sans doute exagéré, tout comme l'étaient les mots que Snape ne cessaient de prononcer comme autant de coups qu'il lui assénait. Comme souvent dans les rêves, les choses n'étaient pas logiques et l'instant d'après, au lieux d'être à genoux, Harry était penché sur une table, les deux mains à plat, le fouet s'abattant régulièrement sur ses fesses, intensifiant à chaque fois un peu plus l'érection violente qui semblait déchirer la peau de son bas ventre tant elle était tendue. Il laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres et les coups s'arrêtèrent. Une main grande et chaude se posa sur le bas de son dos, sous le tee-shirt, et Harry put entendre les bruits le pas de Snape alors qu'il se rapprochait. Ses hanches effleurèrent ses fesses, juste assez pour qu'Harry puisse sentir son érection.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Potter, j'ai besoin d'un peu de... _détente..._

Le sang battait si fort qu'Harry pensait venir à l'instant même. Il se retourna de lui- même pour faire face à Snape qui le dévorait du regard.

\- Vous pensez être à la hauteur de la tache, Potter ?

Harry s'assit à genoux sur le banc. Il saisit l'érection de Snape à travers le tissus de sa robe... et ouvrit les yeux à l'instant même où il le prenait dans sa bouche. Il fixa un moment le plafond de son baldaquin, privé de sens correct. La culpabilité, le dégoût de lui-même l'accabla en même temps qu'un désir tel qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Il n'avait jamais eu d'érection aussi pressente et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne surtout pas faire de bruit en glissant la main dans son pyjama. L'excitation était telle qu'il fallait qu'il vienne. _Maintenant_. Et les yeux fermés, au bord du précipice, c'est à Snape qu'il pensa. Snape, haletant et dominateur, si... _demandeur_. Il vint dans un gémissement étouffé entre ses lèvres étroitement fermées, sourcils froncés dans une grimace qui pourrait s'apparenter à de la pure souffrance. Nettoyant ses ébats nocturnes d'un coup de baguette, il retomba enfin, pantelant, sur son oreiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Que venait-il de se passer ? Silencieux et immobile, il mit des heures à se rendormir en fixant inlassablement l'obscurité. Le remord lui bouffait le ventre comme un puits sans fond.

* * *

Par la suite, Harry fit tout son possible pour oublier cet événement honteux. La naissance de l'AD, les douleurs à sa cicatrice de plus en plus fréquentes, les rêves de portes et de couloirs se mélangeant parfois, un peu trop souvent à présent, aux pensées de Voldemort envahirent suffisamment son monde pour éloigner toute autre pensée qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il n'y eu plus aucune détention avec Ombrage donc, en dehors des cours, Harry n'avait plus l'occasion de voir Snape et, même en classe, il s'écorçait dorénavant de se concentrer uniquement sur les cours. Ron, à présent, lui râlait souvent après en disant qu'il avait l'impression d'être avec Hermione. Taciturne, renfermé, Harry passait beaucoup de temps sur ses devoirs, comme si ça pouvait à la fois éloigner Snape et Voldemort. Hermione, si elle semblait lire clairement à travers lui, ne faisait aucun commentaire, se contentant de l'aider à travailler, heureuse de n'être plus la seule à se soucier de ces choses-là. Harry embrassa bien Cho en cette dernière séance de l'AD avant noël, et s'il ne ressentit rien du tout, il s'efforça de se convaincre que c'était à cause de l'humeur de la jeune fille, et non pas parce qu'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fut la nuit qui suivit que ce qui devait arriver arriva.

\- Harry ! HARRY !

Jamais sa cicatrice ne lui avait fait aussi mal. C'était pire qu'une migraine qui vous pousse à rester dans le noir sans aucun bruit ni aucune secousse et qui trouble votre vue. Pire qu'une gastro où le monde, quand le malaise monte, semble se distordre en un cauchemar qui n'en finit plus. Pire que d'être dans le noir, impuissant, privé de corps, d'énergie, de mouvement. Ou peut-être tout ça à la fois.

\- _Harry ! _

On le regardait, on le touchait, mais les silhouettes lui semblaient si lointaines, si inaccessibles. Il voulut dire quelque chose, prévenir Ron, il le fallait à tout prix. Prisonnier des draps trempé, il eut juste le temps de se traîner au bord du matelas pour vomir, son corps se révulsant, repoussant de toutes ses forces la présence de Voldemort dans sa tête.

\- Ron... ton père... il s'est fait attaqué... il saignait et...

\- Harry, mon vieux, c'était juste un cauchemar...

\- Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar !

\- On devrait peut-être appeler quelqu'un ?

Il voyait horriblement flou et la frustration intensifiait grandement la douleur. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit, un gémissement qui se confondait à un sanglot.

\- Ron, ton père...

\- Je vais appeler quelqu'un.

Des pas qui s'éloignaient. Personne ne comprendrait. Il le savait. Personne, sauf...

\- Snape ! _Snape ! _

Les pas s'arrêtèrent.

\- Quoi ? Harry, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- SNAPE ! Hurla-t-il, la douleur et la rage explosant à l'intérieur de lui, Snape, maintenant, _Snape ! Snaaape !_

Il savait, de façon lointaine, qu'il avait l'air complètement hystérique, à hurler désespérément, en boucle, le nom de leur professeur de potion. Comme si le fait de continuer à le prononcer pourrait l'invoquer instantanément. Il s'en moquait. Il avait besoin de lui, maintenant, lui comprendrait, lui saurait quoi faire, il avait besoin de lui, besoin de lui, _besoin de lui... _la panique l'envahissait tout entier et, la vision floue, toute temporalité et matérialité envolées, il haletait, essayant de convaincre Ron entre deux gémissement.

\- Il faut absolument, Ron... ton père... je l'ai attaqué... c'était moi, j'étais le serpent... il saigne, il saigne tellement, tu dois...

\- Harry, ce n'était qu'un rêve...

\- _Non ce n'était pas un rêve ! _

\- Harry, calme-toi...

Il voulut hurler. Il voulut pleurer. Mais rien ne sortait. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle vulnérabilité et il agrippa les draps de toutes ses forces.

\- Snape ! Snape !

Ron le maintint par les épaules comme s'il était en train de faire une crise de démence ou quelque chose comme ça, ce qui était peut-être le cas, se dit vaguement Harry. Il continuait à scander le nom de Snape comme si c'était la seule chose qui importait, et il y avait dans le dortoir un silence de mort. Personne ne sifflait mot. Ils étaient là, immobiles, à le fixer. Ron le maintenait faiblement, à présent, incertain du comportement à adopter.

\- Harry, ça va aller, il arrive, il arrive tout de suite... Neville est parti le chercher...

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie. Entendre Ron lui dire d'une voix aussi peu sure d'elle-même que Neville était parti chercher Snape, et cela dans le but initial de le rassurer, lui parut particulièrement comique. Il riait de façon hystérique, les larmes coulant toutes seules de ses yeux, lorsque des pas précipités retentirent dans la salle commune, en bas.

\- Par ici, professeur...

_\- Snape ! Snape ! _

Il n'avait jamais paru aussi vulnérable et aussi enfantin, à crier son nom en boucle comme une incantation devant tous ses amis. A la vitesse des pas, Harry pouvait savoir qu'il courrait. Il tourna la tête vers la silhouette imprécise qui rentrait en trombe dans le dortoir.

\- _Weasley ! _Dégagez de là.

Ron obéit immédiatement, comme s'il l'avait frappé. Harry se redressa difficilement, tout semblait tourner et il agrippa de toutes ses forces le bras de Snape.

\- Professeur ! Le père de Ron...

\- Je suis là, Potter. Où avez-vous mal ?

Une main se posa immédiatement sur son front, étouffant la douleur, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il devinait à peine la silhouette de Snape mais sentait très clairement l'inquiétude à travers son contact.

\- Le père de Ron, dit-il précipitamment, il a été...

\- Taisez-vous.

Il y eut un instant de silence religieux, puis Snape sembla frémir.

\- Finningan ! Hurla-t-il alors si fort et si soudainement qu'Harry sursauta, allez immédiatement prévenir le directeur qu'Arthur Weasley a été attaqué et est actuellement en état grave au ministère de la magie ! Weasley, avec lui ! Allez ! Obéissez ! Vite !

Ron voulut dire quelque chose mais y renonça et ils se précipitèrent hors de la pièce. Le soulagement fut tel que toute tension s'évanouit d'un seul coup du corps d'Harry qui retomba contre ses oreillers. Il était conscient qu'il y avait d'autres personnes encore dans la pièce, mais il s'en fichait. La douleur s'était apaisée un peu, le laissant faible, fiévreux et maladif. Snape avait arrangé les choses, tout allait bien finir, il allait prendre les choses en mains, il savait toujours prendre les choses en mains...

\- Buvez, Potter.

Une fiole se pressa contre ses lèvres et Harry obéit, se laissant guider par la main qui se glissait sous sa nuque pour l'assister.

\- Il va aller... bien... ?

Le liquide apporta une chaleur immédiate quelque part dans son sternum et sa vision se clarifia. Assis sur le bord du lit, l'air épuisé et concentré, Snape se dévisageait. Tout le monde, d'ailleurs, les dévisageait.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Professeur, Monsieur Weasley, est-ce qu'il va... demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante d'inquiétude.

\- Potter ! Le coupa Snape d'une voix sévère. Le directeur est au courant et va s'en occuper. Maintenant je veux savoir comment vous vous sentez, _vous. _

Harry le regarda et eut envie de pleurer. A l'instant même où leurs yeux se croisèrent, il sut. Il ne voulait pas répondre, car c'est lui... c'est lui qui était à l'intérieur du serpent... il ne méritait pas de... Les pupilles de Snape l'observaient avec une intensité nouvelle, furieuse et déterminée.

\- Potter, on va aller aller voir le directeur sans tarder, mais pour l'instant je veux que vous vous calmiez.

Il sortit de sa poche un pot semblable à celui qu'il avait utilisé pour sa main, en plus petit, et Harry ferma les yeux alors qu'il appliquait le produit délicieusement froid sur sa cicatrice. Puis ses doigts se posèrent sur ses tempes, comme pour en aspirer le battement.

\- Gardez les yeux fermés et respirez profondément.

Harry obéit. De toute façon, le contact de Snape était si apaisant qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de... _oh. _Soudain, il était dans une clairière auprès d'un lac. C'était le printemps, et une brise délicieuse caressait son visage, son front... Tout était si clair, si vaste, l'herbe grasse chargée d'une humidité délicieuse sous ses mains... Un air si pur qui nettoyait tout, emportait tout... il n'y avait que lui... lui et l'immensité... Il laissa échapper un rire qui se confondait à un soupir en se laissant aller contre l'herbe, si douce et si épaisse... Non loin, on entendait le frémissement d'un ruisseau et Harry sentit absolument toutes ses tensions nerveuses le quitter d'un seul coup. La vision s'évanouit à l'instant où Snape retira ses mains et Harry réalisa qu'il souriait bêtement et béatement sous le contact de Snape devant tous ses camarades de dortoir. Il avala sa salive, sans quitter Snape des yeux une seule fois et d'ailleurs, l'homme le fixait en retour avec une quiétude sans pareil. Derrière tout ce noir, derrière tous ces sarcasmes... c'était lui, lui et personne d'autre qui lui avait envoyé cette délicieuse vision, la seule chose qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui offrir. Mais c'était l'étreinte la plus douce et la plus enveloppante qu'il pouvait lui accorder, et Harry sentait sa présence autour de lui, claire et fraîche comme une douche froide en un matin d'été, douce et chaleureuse comme un feu de cheminée en plein hiver. Et Harry se laissa envelopper totalement dans cette étreinte mentale.

\- Si l'un d'entre vous raconte quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, vous serez tous sévèrement punis pour le restant de vos jours, est-ce clair ? Lança Snape d'une voix claire en s'adressant aux autres, sans que son regard ne dévie du sien.

\- Oui... oui, professeur !

Les voix se mêlèrent presque parfaitement, comme au service militaire et Harry réalisa à quel point ils étaient stupéfaits. Il n'en avait, à l'instant, presque rien à faire.

\- Allez, Potter, allons voir le directeur, maintenant.

Snape glissa un bras solide derrière son dos alors qu'Harry s'asseyait sur le bord du lit et le jeune homme s'agrippa à son cou, bien qu'il n'en ait qu'à peine besoin car Snape le soutenait avec une efficacité redoutable. Ils quittèrent le dortoir sans un mot, laissant des élèves complètement désappointés. Comme il le lui avait promis, il l'emmena directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore et resta derrière lui, présent et effacé, tout le temps que dura leur entretient. Harry ne vit pas l'étrange regard de Mcgonagall passant de lui à l'ombre impénétrable de Snape derrière, comme un bouclier invisible le protégeant de toute attaque possible. La femme ressentait en elle le même feu de protection qui se mêla à celui de Snape.

* * *

Harry se rendit à peine compte des événements qui s'ensuivirent. Il jeta un regard apeuré vers le coin de la pièce où Snape se tenait, espérant naïvement qu'il les suivrait et prendrait le portoloin avec eux mais évidement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Les jours suivants furent pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et après avoir entendu avec les autres Maugrey et Madame Weasley parler de lui, il demeura à l'écart des autres, physiquement et intérieurement, tout le temps des vacances de noël. Il voulut parler à Sirius, mais n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être que lui aussi, avait peur de lui. Il se terra dans les étages et essaya d'oublier qu'il existait. Il attendit que Snape vienne leur rendre visite pour une réunion de l'Ordre, mais l'homme ne fit pas son apparition de toutes les vacances. Aussi ne s'attendait-il pas du tout à ce que Madame Weasley, qui l'abordait depuis son arrivée comme un objet en porcelaine qu'il ne faut absolument pas toucher, passe la porte de la pièce de Buck dans laquelle il restait enfermé seul pour lui dire que le professeur Snape voulait lui parler. Son coeur descendit de quelques étages d'un seul coup, le réveillant beaucoup trop brutalement de sa léthargie mentale et diffusant dans ses veines de la terreur à l'état pure qui lui donna le vertige.

\- Le... professeur Snape ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton incrédule, oubliant presque qu'à présent qu'il était potentiellement possédé par Voldemort, il devait à tout prix rester éloigné de tout le monde.

Et puis il leur en voulait. Et il ne voulait plus leur parler, car il ne voulait plus avoir une chance de leur pardonner. Il voulait continuer à les haïr pour l'éviter comme ça. Mais c'est lui qui les évitait. Cependant, à l'instant, ce n'était pas vraiment le problème et il resta là, poitrine palpitante et les yeux exorbités, à fixer Madame Weasley comme si elle lui avait demandé de monter à l'échafaud.

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas très commode, mon chéri, le rassura Madame Weasley en se méprenant totalement mais s'avançant dans la pièce comme si la peur d'Harry lui permettait de rentrer de nouveau en contact avec lui, cet enfant qui était le sien sans l'être vraiment. Il t'attend, il ne pourra pas attendre très longtemps, tu devrais descendre, mon chéri.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, comme pour l'encourager, et Harry se dressa sur ses pieds.

\- J'y vais, dit-il seulement, plus pour s'en convaincre lui-même que pour donner une réponse.

Harry poussa avec appréhension la porte de la cuisine pour découvrir avec une horreur grandissante la présence des deux hommes dans la pièce où régnait un silence lourd qui ressemblait à celui d'un combat à mort. Harry avala sa salive et referma la porte.

\- Je suis là, dit-il seulement pour signaler sa présence mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche dans un croassement inintelligible.

Il l'avait attendu toutes les vacances, pourquoi être si terrifié maintenant ? La panique lors de sa vision semblait loin, laissant place à un calme blafard où il pouvait seulement entendre ses pathétiques cris d'enfants suppliant, _implorant, _en boucle Snape à son chevet. Les avait-il entendu ? Fatalement. Si quelqu'un dans le château n'était à présent pas au courant, Harry en aurait été étonné. La douleur, la détresse, tout était si fort alors qu'il en avait oublié toute honte. Mais à présent... il regarda la silhouette sombre et semblait-il à jamais impénétrable de Snape se tourner dans sa direction pour lui dire de s'asseoir, et il se demanda si tout cela avait été réel, si c'était réel pour lui, si lui aussi, il ressentait une appréhension semblable.

\- J'ai voulu - j'étais sensé vous voir seul, Potter, mais Black...

\- Je suis son parrain ! Le coupa Sirius et Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire que ça allait et qu'il pouvait les laisser seuls quand Snape fusilla Sirius d'un regard plus noir et plus glacé qu'aucun regard qu'il lui avait jamais lancé.

Alors, Harry ravala ses mots et les regarda tour à tour. Sirius semblait sur le point d'exploser. Snape ne semblait guère mieux et sa bouche frémissait des sarcasmes qu'il voulait lancer mais qu'il ne lançait pas, et Harry se demanda si c'était par respect pour lui. Au prix d'un effort semble-t-il considérable, le maître des potions parvint à ignorer la présence de Black pour se tourner vers lui.

\- Bien, Potter, le directeur m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il souhaite vous voir prendre des cours d'occlumentie dès le début de ce trimestre.

Harry s'attendait à tout, mais certainement pas à ça et il resta un peu béas pendant quelques secondes.

\- Quoi ? Des cours de quoi ?

Des cours ? _Des stupides cours ?! _Il l'avait attendu pendant toutes les vacances pour qu'il vienne finalement lui passer un stupide message sur ordre de Dumbledore ?! Mais Snape semblait bien trop concentrer toute son énergie à ne pas sauter sur Black pour lui prêter une attention réelle.

\- _D'occlumentie_, Potter. La défense magique de l'esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure. Une branche obscure de la magie mais cependant fort utile.

Le coeur d'Harry sombra un peu plus. Il avait eu raison de n'écouter personne et de rester enfermé là-haut. Il était possédé, il était vraiment possédé et Dumbledore envoyait Snape à sa place parce qu'il le craignait trop. La colère se réveilla en lui.

\- Et pourquoi Dumbledore pense-t-il que j'ai besoin de ces cours ?

Snape le fixa comme si, vraiment, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin à l'instant, avec Sirius en train de les regarder, c'est de ses états d'âmes Potteresques. Il se racla la gorge et continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Vous aurez ces cours privés une fois par semaine et vous ne devrez en parler à personne, surtout pas à Dolores Ombrage. Compris ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry en se renfrognant. Et qui me donnera ces cours ?

Il y eut un léger silence.

\- Moi, répondit Snape d'un ton légèrement effacé.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sur la table. Et il souhaita disparaître instantanément, se fondre dans le sol et disparaitre. Voldemort, le serpent, la possession, tout s'éloigna soudain derrière le reste. Tous les moments passés avec Snape, la nuit à ses côtés, son contact, son odeur...

_Vous allez devoir vous faire pardonner votre détestable comportement, Potter... _

_Je vais devoir... vous punir. _

_Vous ne serez jamais seul, Potter. _

_A genoux. A genoux, Potter. _

Harry ferma les yeux, se forçant à respirer calmement. Il allait demander en quoi consistait ces cours exactement quand Sirius parla avant lui.

\- Et pourquoi Dumbledore ne pourrait pas donner lui-même ces cours à Harry ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ?

Harry ferma les yeux, tremblant à l'intérieur. Une dispute entre Sirius et Snape, là tout de suite, était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Si seulement Sirius pouvait les laisser seuls, Harry pourraient lui poser les questions qu'il voulait vraiment lui poser... Snape inspira et expira profondément sans même regarder Sirius et son regard s'efforça de rester droit, loin de son parrain.

\- Je vous attends Lundi soir à six heures, Potter. Dans mon bureau. Si quelqu'un vous pose la question, vous répondrez que vous prenez...

\- Arrête de m'ignorer ! Le coupa violemment Sirius en abattant son poing sur la table. Répond à ma question ! Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit _toi ?_

\- Sirius... Commença Harry en se levant brutalement.

\- Parce que ça a toujours été moi, Black.

Sirus contourna la table d'un élan violent pour lui faire face et Harry crut un instant qu'il allait le frapper, et d'ailleurs à la façon dont Snape se redressa, il devina qu'il l'avait cru aussi.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu entends par là, _Snevillus ?!_

Snape serra les points. Harry le sentait monter en pression. Les deux hommes se fixaient comme deux lions sur le point de se déchirer.

\- S'il vous plait, répéta Harry en contournant la table à son tour pour essayer de se poster entre eux, s'il vous plait, calmez...

\- Appelle moi encore une seule fois comme ça, _une seule fois_, et la question de ta culpabilité ou de ton innocence n'aura plus aucune importance, _doggy._

Sirius abattit son poing sur la table, à défaut de pouvoir l'abattre sur Snape.

\- Répond-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

Harry trembla en regardant Snape. Il était sur le point de craquer et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'est qu'il lui révèle la vérité... _la vérité ? Quelle vérité ? Que Snape l'aidait depuis des années ? _Quelque chose de raisonnable en lui essayait de le convaincre que ce n'était pas si grave... après tout, ça avait toujours été des hasards... Et il avait le droit d'être aidé par Snape, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas... ? _A la haine pure sur le visage de Sirius, Harry savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'apprécier même un petit peu, sans parler de penser à lui avant de dormir depuis des mois et de faire des rêves érotiques sur lui...

\- S'il te plait, Sirius, laisse-nous un moment, ça va aller, je te promets que ça va...

Mais aucun des deux ne l'écoutait.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE PAR LA, SNEVILLUS ?! QUE JE NE SUIS PAS UN BON PARRAIN POUR HARRY ?!

Harry essayait désespérément de retenir Sirius en le retenant par les épaules, mais il le repoussa.

\- _Sirius, S'il te plait, calme toi, calme toi, il n'a jamais dit ça, il... _

\- TU N'AS JAMAIS ÉTÉ UN PARRAIN TOUT COURT, BLACK !

Les deux hommes allaient en venir aux poings et Harry ferma les yeux. Tout se passa très vite. Ils se ruaient l'un vers l'autre, baguettes oubliées, et Harry pensa que Severus - c'est ce nom, et son nom de famille ni professeur qui lui traversa l'esprit - devait être un piètre combattant. Sirius était fort, beaucoup plus fort que lui, pensa-t-il, il allait le démolir. Severus Snape était un combattant hors pair s'il s'agissait de la magie, mais pas des poings. Harry ne sut pas exactement si ces pensées lui avaient traversées l'esprit très exactement, ou si c'était juste par pur réflex, à vrai dire il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui se passa ensuite. Il se précipita entre eux dans l'espoir de calmer Sirius et l'instant d'après... tout se passa très vite. Le coup de poing en plein visage ; il perdit l'équilibre, rattrapé par Snape à la dernière seconde ; se dégagea ; La porte s'ouvrit sur la famille Weasley.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Demanda Arthur Weasley

Sirius le dévisageait d'un air horrifié, il y avait un silence de mort pas même brisé par Snape qu'Harry ne regardait pas. Il lança un regard furieux à Sirius, puis à Snape, et sans un regard pour personne d'autre s'enfuit hors de la pièce, obligeant les Weasley à s'écarter sur son passage.

\- Potter !

\- Harry !

Les cris mêlés de Snape et Sirius le poursuivirent, mais il n'en avait cure.

\- Harry ! Harry, reste-là, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal !

Il parcourut le couloir et claqua la porte derrière lui en un temps record. Il fallut toute l'énergie d'Arthur, Molly, Ron, Fred et George pour retenir Sirius dans son propre intérêt. Snape, en revanche, poursuivit Harry sous la pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville, dans le noir de la nuit.

\- Potter, revenez !

Il marchait vite, sans l'envie réelle de s'échapper nulle part, il voulait juste s'en aller, s'en aller de cette maison, de cette famille, de Sirius, de Snape, de Voldemort et tous ses problèmes. Au rythme des pas derrière lui, il devinait que Snape courrait et cette idée l'amusa.

\- Potter !

Il lui saisit le bras et Harry fit volte face, dévoré par la rage.

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Snape le lâcha. Sous la pluie, en cet instant, il paraissait si jeune, si vulnérable, il semblait tout, sauf l'immonde chauve souris des cachots que les élèves décrivaient. Et cette image peut-être, ses cheveux noirs ruisselants sur son visage pâle et mouillé, ses yeux luisants d'un reflet si fragile dans l'obscurité, servirait à alimenter quelques fantasmes nocturnes. Peut-être. En cet instant, il était beaucoup trop en colère pour s'attarder sur le fait qu'une partie complètement détraquée de lui, non contente de trouver Severus Snape beau, le trouvait aussi incroyablement sexy.

\- Vous savez, Potter, dit-il en haussant un sourcil, je vous serais gré, la prochaine fois, de ne pas intervenir de la sorte. Bien que stupidement héroïque, ce qui est une caractéristiques principales de votre maison, votre geste n'était absolument pas requis.

Harry s'essuya furieusement les yeux, trop énervé pour trouver la moindre insulte adéquate.

\- Allez vous faire _foutre !_

Et lui tournant le dos, il s'enfuit de nouveau.

\- La prochaine fois, vous pouvez crever !

Il y eut un soupir agacé.

\- Potter...

Il le suivit à rythme plus lent et finalement ils se retrouvèrent à marcher presque l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- On peut savoir jusqu'où vous comptez aller comme ça ?

\- N'importe où. Loin. Loin de _vous._

\- Dommage, parce je vais devoir vous obliger.

Il lui saisit brutalement le poignet, plus fortement que les autres fois, le forçant à le suivre et, au lieu de ça, dans la lutte, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Harry, qui protestait et feulait comme un chat en colère, s'arrêta aussitôt. Ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches, et un instant, il ne put regarder autre chose que les lèvres de Snape beaucoup trop proches des siennes. Son coeur s'accéléra et il dégagea ses poignets que Snape retenait prisonniers.

\- C'est bon, dit-il abruptement en reculant d'un pas. Je rentre.

Il se dirigeait à grands pas vers la maison et Snape le regarda s'éloigner en silence avant de le suivre.

\- Pressez-vous, murmura-t-il en le dépassant, baguette en main.

Il ne lui adressa vraiment la parole qu'une fois à l'intérieur, en sécurité. Du pas de la porte, la maison semblait vide plus que jamais.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse. Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Harry rougit, sans le regarder.

\- Est-ce que... estcevouspensezquejesuispossedé ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

\- Comment ? Articulez, Potter !

Harry leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Suis-je possédé par Voldemort, professeur ?

Snape frissonna et ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Si vous devez prendre des cours avec moi, Potter, vous l'appellerez autrement que par ce nom.

Il esquissa enfin un rictus qui dans son langage devait équivaloir à un sourire et qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Potter, j'ignore le lien qui vous lie au seigneur des ténèbres, mais une chose est certaine, vous n'êtes pas possédé. Rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes un danger pour personne dans cette maison. Alors allez voir votre parrain, et vos amis, et passez du temps avec eux.

Harry glissa les mains dans ses poches et commença à se balancer nerveusement, regardant le couloir comme si quelqu'un allait soudain débarquer. Il baissa la voix.

\- Suis-je un danger pour vous, professeur ?

Il y eut un silence.

\- Potter, je ne sais pas de quoi...

\- Vous êtes obligé d'y aller, non ? A cause... à cause de moi. Si je n'étais pas là, si je n'avais jamais existé...

Le silence se prolongea, plus lourd que le premier.

\- Ce que vous venez de dire est absolument insensé et totalement égocentrique, Potter, comme d'habitude.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Snape se glisser sous son menton pour lui redresser la tête, le forçant à le regarder. Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, ses yeux semblaient pétiller.

\- Je crois que vous venez de prouver aujourd'hui que c'est plutôt l'inverse. Sachez d'ailleurs que c'est un peu humiliant...

Il le lâcha et Harry, rougissant, détourna de nouveau le regard. Snape l'observait.

\- Je suis bien meilleur combattant que vous ne le pensez. Ne vous interposez plus jamais entre mon adversaire et moi ou vous seriez blessé. C'est moi qui est sensé vous sauver la vie, pas l'inverse. Vous êtes trop important à cette guerre pour commettre une erreur pareille en situation réelle. Vous devez garder la tête froide.

Il allait partir lorsqu'Harry l'arrêta :

\- Et vous ? Qui vous sauvera la vie ?

De dos, Snape se tourna vers lui, juste assez pour qu'il voit à peine son visage.

\- Lundi soir, 18 h, Potter.

Harry ne put faire autre chose que le regarder partir, la boule au creux du ventre et un vide quelque part au fond du coeur.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Bonne journée :-)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 **

Ce soir là, Harry toqua à la porte de la pièce de Buck dans laquelle Sirius était confiné depuis maintenant des heures. Il n'y eut aucune réponse et le jeune homme poussa doucement la porte.

\- ... Sirius ?

L'homme jeta un bref regard vers lui, sans le regarder, avant de reporter son attention sur le pelage de l'animal qu'il était occupé à caresser. Harry se tint là quelques instants, mal à l'aise. Ils parlèrent en même temps.

\- Sirius, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

\- Pardonne-moi, Harry, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te frapper.

Harry se frotta le coude en se mâchant l'intérieur de la lèvre. Il avait la marque du coup sur la joue, difficilement évitable, raison sans doute pour laquelle Sirius ne le regardait pas.

\- C'est pas grave, je sais bien que c'est pas moi que tu voulais frapper, je me suis juste...

Il y eut un silence, plus lourd, plus gênant que le précédent. Cette fois-ci, Sirius lâcha Buck qui alla s'allonger derrière lui pour regarder Harry.

\- Harry... Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ?

Harry voulait disparaître sur le champ et il tritura son coude avec d'autant plus de force, comme si l'étreinte de son propre bras se refermant sur lui pouvait le rendre invisible et faire disparaître la rougeur de son visage.

\- Parce que-Snape-enfin-iln'estpasi...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- "Parce que ça a toujours été moi", répéta Sirius en se levant. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas... murmura Harry précipitamment en évitant le regard de son parrain qui s'approchait de lui.

\- " tu n'as jamais été un parrain tout court ", poursuivit-il, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Comment peut-il savoir quoi que soit en la matière ?

Harry avala sa salive. Sirius s'était arrêté devant lui et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit à présent, pas même celui de ses pas. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, en fait son ton était plutôt doux, ce qui rendait la situation plus douloureuse encore.

\- Harry, dit moi la vérité, chuchota presque Sirius en glissant son index sous son menton pour lui relever la tête, son pouce caressant doucement le bas de sa joue.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, sans se lâcher pendant de trop longues secondes. les yeux d'Harry s'humidifièrent, sans que rien ne coule, et il se dégagea.

\- Il est v-venu m-m'aid... bégaya-t-il, la voix tremblante, très-très souvent depuis... depuis...

Il avala sa salive, ferma les yeux un instant et se mit à arpenter la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur le ballot de paille sur lequel Sirius était assis quelques instants auparavant.

\- Ca a commencé en deuxième année, expliqua-t-il comme pour pour se justifier, dans la chambre des secrets, il est venu. L'été qui a suivi... c'est lui qui est venu me chercher et m'a ramené à Poudlard. L'année passé, l'été, il est venu me voir aussi pour ... pour me prévenir, pour la coupe du monde de Quiddich, il ne voulait pas que j'y aille, il voulait aussi savoir c-comment les Dursley m'avaient traité comment... j'allais. C'est lui... c'est lui qui m'a donné la branchiflore pour le tournoi et il ne voulait pas non plus... que je fasse la troisième tache. Il m'avait prévenu, il savait que quelque chose allait se passer, j-je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter.

Il y eut une pause. Sirius, figé, l'écoutait, et Harry prit un brin de paille qu'il déchiqueta. C'était dur, tellement dur.

\- Tu sais... je disais aux Dursley que tu étais mon parrain - toi, un criminel recherché - et que s'ils me maltraitaient, tu t'en prendrais à eux...

Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis un moment roulaient à présent, elles tombaient entre ses jambes, sur ses mains qui effilaient consciencieusement la paille.

\- ... Harry... Murmura Sirius, tout bas, d'un ton qu'il n'avait jamais pris.

\- Mais quand j'ai fait fuir ce détraqueur, tu n'as aucune idée de... de ce que j'ai du traverser cette soirée-là. Ils criaient tellement et j'avais mal partout, j'avais faim, et je devais quand même leur expliquer encore et encore, et toi-toi, tout ce que tu as dit, c'est " reste où tu es ". Pas de " Tu as bien fait, Harry, ne t'en fait pas, on va te sortir de ça, tout va aller bien ". Tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire quand je suis enfin revenu... c'est me faire comprendre que je devais arrêter de me plaindre, est-ce que tu sais... est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de vivre là-bas ?

Il releva la tête et le défia du regard, essuyant ses yeux d'un geste brusque.

\- J'ai grandi dans un placard, Sirius. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid vienne, je pensais être une erreur de la nature, je pensais qu'il était normal d'être enfermé dans un placard, de manger leurs restes, de subir ce que je subissais parce que j'étais un _monstre. _Ce soir-là, c'est peut-être rien pour toi, mais moi tout ce que je savais c'est que j'étais enfermé avec les Dursley et que le monde s'écroulait et j'étais à deux doigts, _à deux doigts _de m'enfuir ! Je sais que c'est dangereux pour toi de sortir, mais... mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'attendre parce que- parce que j'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de toi, de... _quelqu'un. _

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux et noya son visage entre ses mains.

\- Mais c'est lui qui est venu, parce qu'il savait que je risquais de faire une erreur si personne ne venait. Comme tu me l'avais demandé, je suis resté. J'étais-j'étais malade, j'avais une migraine pas possible, mal au dos. Il m'a soigné, est resté avec moi toute la nuit parce que je pouvais pas rester seul, merde, il même _massé !_

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie et enleva ses mains, regardant de nouveau son parrain, blème et immobile.

\- Le lendemain, quand il est parti, il m'a envoyé de quoi manger pour les jours suivants. Mais _toi_, toi qui devrait t'en soucier plus que quiconque, tu m'as seulement envoyé un " reste où tu es ". " Reste où tu es " ? Sérieusement, Sirius ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste faire suivre ce mot urgent d'un autre petit mot un peu plus _réconfortant ?!_

Il essuya son nez avec sa manche.

\- Alors, oui, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, j'apprécie Snape et je lui fais confiance. Et je pense pouvoir survivre à quelques leçons avec lui.

Sirius mit quelques instant à digérer toutes ces informations.

\- Harry... Snape n'est pas celui que... ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Quoi ?! Je te dis tout ça et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est _ça ?!_

Sirius ferma les yeux.

\- Harry... je te demande... pardon... pour tout ce que j'ai manqué avec toi, j'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû... ça aurait dû être moi.

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'approcha, levant les bras comme pour le prendre contre lui.

\- Mais te tourner vers Snape en remplacement, c'est... c'est juste... _mauvais._

Il le regardait comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Comme si c'était la plus grande évidence du monde. Comme si Harry allait éclater de rire et s'écrier " poisson d'avril !". Harry recula.

\- _En "remplacement" ? _Sirius, il était là. Il était simplement _là. _Ce n'est pas un remplacement. Tu n'as jamais été là.

Sirius avança encore, touchant l'avant bras d'Harry.

\- Je sais et je te demande pardon, crois moi, si je le pouvais je le ferai mais... je t'en prie, Harry, écoute-moi. Severus est un homme dangereux.

Le jeune homme se dégagea et recula encore, effrayé, effrayé et furieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Sirius, il n'est pas dangereux, c'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais il n'est pas celui que tu crois, il est gentil, je t'assure. Un peu brusque et sombre et maladroit, mais... mais il est gentil.

Ils se dévisagèrent. Sirius, lui aussi, paraissait effrayé.

\- Tu ressembles... tu ressembles tellement à... _Lily_.

Pour la première fois dans la bouche de quelqu'un qui lui disait ça, cette constatation ne semblait pas être un compliment.

\- Tant mieux, dit Harry très doucement, les larmes dans la voix, car si tu crois que mon père aurait été d'accord avec toi et aurait vu Snape comme un monstre, alors... Alors je préfère ressembler à ma mère.

La giffle partit avant qu'Harry ne l'appréhende. Ca faisait mal, mais bien moins que la perte qui envahit son coeur. Il releva la tête et dévisagea son parrain droit dans les yeux. Sirius avait l'air si jeune en cet instant, si fragile et lui aussi, il pleurait. Il pleurait peut-être parce qu'il réalisait enfin qu'Harry n'avait jamais été un remplacement de James, ni même son prolongement, et Harry lisait en son parrain le même deuil qu'il ressentait au fond de ses tripes.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, Sirius. Je ne suis pas mon père. Je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami et ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis juste Harry. Et non, je te laisserais pas le frapper, même si je dois me prendre tous les coups de poings que tu lui réserves.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il resta dans son lit à pleurer tout le restant de la nuit, et ce soir-là Ron ne le rejoignit pas comme d'habitude. Ce fut Madame Weasley qui vint le voir et sans un mot, s'assit à ses côtés pour le prendre contre elle, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. Il s'endormit finalement dans les bras de la femme, comme un enfant s'endort dans les bras de sa mère venue dormir à ses côtés, et Madame Weasley resta avec lui, à caresser son visage, son épaule, son bras, à lui murmurer des mots apaisants bien après qu'il se fut finalement endormi.

* * *

Si Harry pensait que le retour à Poudlard en ces circonstances, après une telle dispute avec Sirius, ne pouvait pas être pire, le rendez-vous avec Snape pour ces fameux cours d'Occlu-chose lui prouvèrent qu'il avait tord. Sans plus évoquer aucun événements passés, ni le fait qu'Harry se soit interposé entre Sirius et lui, ni leur conversation un peu plus tard, Snape lui expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Sans haine, sans rancœur, mais froidement, une froideur qui n'était plus entre eux depuis un moment, et Harry pensa avoir fait quelque chose de mal, avant de réaliser toute l'ampleur dramatique de ce que Snape essayait de lui expliquer. Voldemort ne le possédait pas, certes, mais il était capable de lire dans son esprit. Si ça le ramena brusquement à la réalité, à la guerre, au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps qui voulait le tuer, à Snape qui était toujours un espion, à leur destins contraires, rien ne le ramena plus à la réalité que lorsqu'il comprit enfin en quoi ces cours allaient consister exactement et, alors que Snape se préparait à pénétrer son esprit, il recula précipitamment vers la porte en renversant quelques bocaux et bousculant deux ou trois chaudrons sales.

\- NON !

Figé contre la porte, les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait Snape qui le dévisageait d'un air interrogateur, un sourcil haussé. Harry n'avait pas parlé beaucoup depuis qu'il était arrivé, se contentant d'acquiescer et de poser deux ou trois questions et son soudain accès de frayeur sembla surprendre le maître des potions.

\- Potter, puis-je savoir ce qui vous arrive ?

Harry avala sa salive et s'acharna en vain sur la poignée qui ne céda pas.

_Vous allez devoir vous faire pardonner votre détestable comportement, Potter... _

_Je vais devoir... vous punir. _

_A genoux. A genoux, Potter. _

_Désolé de te décevoir, Sirius. Je ne suis pas mon père. Je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami et ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis Harry. Et non, je te laisserais pas le frapper, même si je dois me prendre tous les coups de poings que tu lui réserves. _

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas lire dans ma tête, vous ne pouvez pas... !

Il haletait, au bord de la crise de panique. Bordel de merde, ça, c'était tout ce qui lui manquait. Il abandonna la poignée et main sur le front, tourna vers Snape un regard suppliant.

\- S'il vous plaît... vous pouvez pas... vous pouvez pas faire _ça. _

Snape abaissa sa baguette et son visage reprit une expression froide et méchante.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance, Potter ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante, comme le mettant au défi de lui dire non après que, pas plus tard que cet été, il l'ait supplié de rester dormir avec lui pour la nuit.

Harry essuya les perles de transpiration qui maculaient son visage.

\- Bien sur que je vous fais confiance, c'est juste...

\- _Professeur. _Je suis toujours votre professeur, Potter.

Harry lui jeta un regard.

\- _Professeur_, vous ne pouvez pas lire dans ma tête. S'il vous plaît.

Snape soupira, tapotant sa paume de main de sa baguette.

\- Au risque de vous surprendre, Potter, après tout ce temps, permettez-moi de préciser que je crois avoir une idée assez précise de ce que je pourrais trouver dans votre tête.

Harry regarda ailleurs.

_Vous vous trompez. _

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Dans tous les cas, ce serait une mauvaise réponse.

\- Potter... après avoir été vous rendre visite chez vo... votre oncle et votre tante, je crois être suffisamment préparé à ce qu'il y a dans votre tête.

Harry releva les yeux. Alors, Snape croyait que c'était ça qui le dérangeait ? _Tant mieux_, fit une voix en lui. Car, de fait, c'était un peu la vérité. Il ne voulait pas non plus que Snape le voit comme ça, si petit, si faible, si vulnérable. Mais c'était sa seule porte de sortie. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il surprenait ce rêve qu'il avait fait ? Et que ce passerait-il, que penserait-il s'il voyait sa dispute avec Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? Alors Harry pensa aux Dursley, il y pensa de toutes ses forces, il pensa à tous ces moments, à toutes ces insultes, ces souffrances et humiliations. Il pensa à Voldemort, à Cédric, au cimetière. Et c'est le coeur et la tête remplis de toute ces souvenirs qu'il fit face à Snape, à contre-coeur, tête basse, baguette brandie.

\- Legimens !

Molaire le poursuivait et il restait perché dans l'arbre sous les rires des Dursley... Dudley le frappait au milieu d'un cercle d'élèves surexcités... Il était dans le placard et il suppliait sa tante de le laisser sortir... Le placard, le placard et la faim... la faim tenaillante, avilissante... Il rentrait à Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione et il était triste... Abattu... Hermione lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas... _non, non, non, _pensa-t-il avec panique, _non ... _Il était dans son lit et pleurait de rage dans les bras de Molly Weasley... _Non, s'il vous plait, _gémit Harry, _c'est ma vie privé, s'il vous plait... _Il était face à Sirius...

_Tu ressembles... tu ressembles tellement à... Lily._

_Tant mieux, car si tu crois que mon père aurait été d'accord avec toi et aurait vu Snape comme un monstre, alors... Alors je préfère ressembler à ma mère._

Le souvenir de la gifle se mêla à une brusque douleur au genoux lorsqu'Harry tomba à terre. Tremblant et de retour à la réalité, il ouvrit les yeux sans pour autant oser les lever. Il se redressa précipitamment et avala sa salive. Il pouvait voir les mains de Snape, immobiles, et il ferma les yeux pour ne plus les voir. Il y eut enfin du mouvement et Harry ouvrit les yeux. Snape lui tournait le dos de moitié pour s'appuyer contre le bureau. Il semblait atteint, blessé par quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il avait dit ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- La leçon est terminée. Sortez.

Le coeur battait aux oreilles d'Harry. Il déglutit.

\- Je voulais pas que vous voyiez ça, je... je suis désolé.

Snape se releva du bureau pour lui faire face. De glace, son énergie s'était transformée en feu. Un feu dévorant qui percuta Harry de plein fouet, envahit toute la pièce, déborda. Les flammes dansaient dans ses yeux. Harry le regarda en retour avec terreur.

\- V-Vous êtes en colère contre moi ?

La baguette de Snape lançaient des étincelles. Il s'approcha de lui si brutalement qu'Harry sursauta, voulant faire un pas en arrière sans en avoir le temps. Snape saisit son menton d'un geste assez brusque, dénué de toute sorte de douceur, pour tourner son visage. Sa joue portait toujours la marque du coup de poing, la gifle n'avait pas laissé la moindre trace.

\- La prochaine fois qu'il lève la main sur vous, vous aurez le plaisir de constater que je n'ai rien de _faible_, Potter ! Rien qui ne requiert aucune intervention de votre part ! Sortez, maintenant.

Il le lâcha. Harry ouvrit la bouche dans la surprise.

\- Ce... enfin, ce n'était qu'une gifle. On se disputait, c'est tout, nous n'étions juste pas...

\- _Une dispute qui me concerne un peu, n'est-ce pas ?!_

Snape semblait hors de lui pour des raisons qui échappaient totalement à Harry. Il ne répondit pas à la question. Il fit un pas en avant, espérant le calmer.

\- Professeur, s'il vous plaît, je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous me reprochez mais je suis désolé de vous avoir...

Snape fit volte-face, échappant à la main qu'Harry tendait vers lui.

\- JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOUS ET ENCORE MOINS DE VOTRE AIDE ! SORTEZ !

Harry sursauta mais ne recula pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Dites moi ce que j'ai fait.

Snape prit l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts tremblants et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix avait retrouvé son calme.

\- Cet imbécile a raison. Vous lui ressemblez tellement...

Harry, stupéfait, ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander enfin des informations à ce sujet, mais Snape le coupa avant qu'il ait eut le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

\- Lundi prochain, à la même heure.

Et cette fois-ci, Harry comprit que la conversation était définitivement close. Il refoula ses questions et sortit sans un mot.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry tournait en rond devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était toujours en colère contre lui et l'homme l'évitait depuis des mois maintenant. Alors, oui, il hésitait. Il n'était pas allé le voir pour Ombrage, ni pour aucun problème qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors - et il y en avait eu des graves. Des très graves. Mortellement grave.

Cependant, Harry ne pouvait pas affirmer avec certitude que le danger ne serait pas mortellement grave pour sa personne si Snape venait à voir ce qu'il avait d'autres dans sa tête. Si une dispute avec Sirius réussissait par il ne savait quel sorte de magie à le mettre dans un état pareil, il est clair que ça ne serait pas bon, pas _bon du tout _s'il venait à voir le reste. Avait-il vraiment le choix, alors ?

Harry finit par donner le mot de passe à la gargouille qui lui ouvrit le passage et il monta les escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

\- Entrez, fit la voix calme du vieil homme, cette voix bienfaitrice qu'il avait presque oubliée.

Il rentra doucement. Debout face à une étagère remplie d'ustensiles étranges, plongé dans ses occupations, Dumbledore lui jeta à peine un regard avant de détourner les yeux, renforçant encore plus le sentiment de colère d'Harry.

\- Ah, bonjour, Harry. Veux-tu une tasse de thé ?

Comment pouvait-il parler si calmement ? Si Harry avait été un adolescent tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu, il l'aurait véritablement soupçonné de fumer quelques substances illicites.

\- Non, merci, répondit-il froidement, en restant là où il était, au milieu de la pièce.

\- Pardonne-moi si je ne me m'assois pas avec toi au bureau, je suis à la recherche de quelque chose qui requiert mon attention urgente. Cependant, je t'écoute, Harry.

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres, fixant le sol devant lui. Sa cicatrice le brûlait.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-il d'un ton bas qui voulait dire tout le contraire et il était certain que Dumbledore l'avait très bien compris.

Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire, poursuivant sa fouille des étagères et ouvrant quelques livres, tentative d'évitement qu'Harry estima fort puérile. Mais bon, soit. Il était venu pour quelque chose et maintenant il fallait se lancer...

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espéra neutre. En fait, je venais pour vous parler des leçons d'occlumentie que vous m'avez demandé de prendre avec le professeur Snape...

Dumbledore se redressa, et le rythme auquel il tournait les pages devint plus lent, voire inexistant. Son regard s'immobilisa sur le papier.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton anodin qui agaça Harry, il y a un problème ?

\- Non, s'empressa de répondre Harry, enfin, si, en quelque sorte.

Il prit une inspiration. Dumbledore semblait si paisible, un calme factice qui, Harry en était sûr, cachait la plus grande curiosité.

\- Je ne veux pas que Snape puisse voir... certaines choses... dans ma tête.

\- Le _professeur_ Snape, Harry.

\- Oui, oui, le professeur Snape, corrigea Harry avec agacement. S'il y avait... un moyen... d'effacer ces choses de ma tête...

Dumbledore posa tranquillement le livre et se tourna de demi vers lui, sans le regarder. Harry contracta la mâchoire et se mordit la lèvre. Dumbledore avait cette manière tellement agaçante de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre pour épargner son entourage, quand Harry était certain qu'il devinait plus de choses qu'il n'en disait. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne devine pas _trop._

\- Personne ne peut effacer véritablement les pensées et les souvenirs à moins d'un sortilège d'amnésie, Harry, comme tu t'en doutes.

Il y eut un bref silence.

\- Serais-ce si terrible de partager ces pensées avec le professeur Snape ? Demanda le directeur d'un ton particulièrement doux qui eut effet de calmer et d'affoler Harry tout à la fois, car ça voulait dire qu'il _savait. _

Il ferma les yeux, les joues écarlates.

\- Harry, dit le directeur qui bougea un peu pour s'approcher de lui, restant malgré tout à distance - Harry évitait tellement son regard qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de faire cet effort - quoi que tu veuilles lui cacher, sache que je suis certain que Severus est en mesure de le comprendre.

Harry poussa un soupir et se détourna dans un mouvement d'humeur.

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'il puisse comprendre _ça ?!_

Dumbledore pouffa, ce qui rappela à Harry les petits rires étouffées des filles lorsqu'elles parlent des garçons en faisant semblant de croire qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien.

\- Ah, parce que tu penses le professeur Snape si inhumain qu'il soit dénué de besoins fondamentaux propres ? Tout être vivant vit, aime, ressent, a mal et désire, Harry.

Harry fondit son visage entre ses mains, désirant plus que tout disparaître de la surface de la terre à l'instant même.

\- Arrêtons de faire semblant, vous savez de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge et se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre un bonbon au citron.

\- Je ne fais absolument pas semblant, mon cher Harry. Je pensais que tu voulais les choses de cette manière mais, puisque tu les désires plus claires, bien sur que je sais de quoi tu parles. Afin de te venir en aide de la meilleure façon, il vaut mieux savoir de quoi il en retourne, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry émit une sorte de gémissement et se détourna de Dumbledore, fixant obstinément les étagères, les tableaux, les murs, n'importe quoi.

\- Vous lisez dans ma tête ? Avec le truc, là, l'occlu...

\- L'occlumentie, Harry. Non, je n'ai pas utilisé l'occlumentie sur toi. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Un bonbon au citron ?

_Quelle réponse éclairante. _Harry se mâcha l'intérieur des joues.

\- Non, merci. Est-ce que... est-ce que vous allez me renvoyer ?

\- Est-ce que je vais te renvoyer pour être un être humain ? Non, Harry, je ne crois pas.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, le visage en feu.

\- Est-ce que ça vous déçois ? Est-ce que ça vous... dégoûte ?

_Est-ce que je vous déçois ? Est-ce que je vous __dégoûte__ ? _Le silence qui suivit n'avait rien à voir avec les silences qui emplissaient parfois ses conversations avec Snape. C'était un silence accueillant, réconfortant.

\- Non, Harry, rien de tout cela. J'ai vécu avant toi, tu sais. Je sais ce que c'est d'aimer.

\- Avez-vous... déjà aimé la mauvaise personne, professeur ?

\- Oui, j'ai déjà aimé la mauvaise personne, Harry... Pardonne-moi si je préfère garder mon jardin secret en la matière.

Harry eut un rire sans joie. Lui aussi, il aurait bien aimé garder son jardin secret en la matière, mais il faut croire que les règles de la vie mortelle ne s'appliquent pas à Albus Dumbledore.

\- Harry... Severus Snape n'est pas la mauvaise personne.

Harry sursauta presque. Entendre cette phrase à voix haute faisait mal, et peur, aussi.

\- Nommer les choses par leurs noms est la première étape. Nommer ce que tu ressens et ce que ça implique est important, même si ça te terrifie. Laisse moi te dire que cacher ces penses à Severus n'est pas le bon chemin pour cela.

Harry ferma les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le laisser voir... _ça. _Il me tuerait.

Dumbledore étouffa un rire.

\- Oh, Harry, je crois que tu te trompes fortement.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose ? Sur moi ?

\- Non. Il ne m'a rien dit sur toi, Harry, répondit patiemment Dumbledore. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il réagirait aussi mal que tu le penses. Severus est un homme intelligent.

\- S'il vous plait, donnez-moi juste de quoi effacer ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il le voit.

\- Très bien, soupira Dumbledore, comme tu voudras. Je n'ai cependant rien de plus à te donner. A défaut de pouvoir utiliser une pensine, il te suffit d'extraire ton souvenir de ta pensée pour le mettre dans une fiole que tu garderas sur toi tout le temps que durera ses leçons, et tu le remettras à sa place, dans ta tête, après. C'est très important. Imagine que quelqu'un d'autre tombe sur ces souvenirs... Ce serait bien pire que ce que tu peux craindre de Severus

Harry acquiesça. Il saisit la fiole que lui tendait Dumbledore, déjà prêt à partir.

\- Harry, insista Dumbledore d'une voix pressente, réfléchi bien à ce que tu fais. A l'heure actuelle, le problème que tu estimes le plus urgent est d'enlever ça de ta tête le plus vite possible afin d'être sûr que Severus ne se rende pas compte de tes sentiments à son égard. Réfléchi à ce qui pourrait se passer, si quelqu'un d'autre que Severus, quelqu'un d'autres en lequel tu n'as aucune confiance, tombait sur ce souvenir... Fait moi plaisir, Harry. La meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour régler ton problème, c'est de suivre ces cours d'occlumentie et d'écouter le professeur Snape. Tu peux faire ça ?

* * *

Alors, Harry essaya d'écouter les conseils qu'on lui donnait, et lorsque Snape lui expliqua que savoir garder un esprit calme et vide de toute émotion était la première étape de l'occlumentie, c'est ce à quoi il s'essaya tout le cours, l'esprit suffisamment libre car il avait auparavant glissé tous les souvenirs et les pensées "honteuses" dans la fiole. Il avait du mal, énormément de mal à calmer le flot de ses pensées et encore plus ses émotions. Snape lui demanda de s'entraîner et, pour être honnête, Harry sollicita l'aide d'Hermione qui, heureuse qu'il prenne tout ça au sérieux, le guida secrètement à vider son esprit. Cependant, Harry n'obéit pas à Dumbledore, jugeant l'homme trop précautionneux. Et ces pensées hors de lui le débarrassèrent momentanément, artificiellement, de son obsession pour Snape, qui se redirigea vers celle qui éprouvait envers ce foutu couloir du département des mystères.

Après la découverte désastreuse de l'AD par Ombrage qui conduit Dumbledore à quitter l'école, Harry se sentait piteux et misérable en se rendant ce lundi soir au bureau de Snape, persuadé qu'il allait lui en faire remontrance. Il s'était entraîné, il s'entraînait depuis des mois, y compris avec le maître des potions qui avait consacré plusieurs séances à la seule maîtrise des émotions sans faire aucun exercice d'occlumentie, il s'était entraîné avec Hermione tous les soirs pour faire honneur à Dumbledore, pour ne pas décevoir Snape, pour qu'il ne découvre pas ses rêves, rêves qu'il glissait dans une collection de fiole à présent, rangées dans son sac - les laisser dans le dortoir, pensait-il, était bien trop dangereux - mais rien, rien de tout ça n'avait empêché Harry de continuer à rêver du long couloir sombre du département des mystères et sa cicatrice de le brûler chaque nuit. Ces leçons d'occlumentie étaient devenues un calvaire pour eux deux car Snape ne pouvait pas reprocher à Harry de ne pas s'entraîner, comme Harry ne pouvait pas reprocher à Snape de faire tout pour qu'il échoue : il donnait toute son énergie et sa bonne volonté pour que le jeune homme réussisse. Mais il semblait que c'était inutile. Harry parvenait, à grand mal, à bloquer Snape de pénétrer son esprit. Lors de situations maîtrisées, voulues et sous contrôle, dans le confort relatif des cachots où aucun mal de le menaçait : car il y a bien longtemps que Snape n'était plus menaçant à ses yeux et cette confiance, posée entre eux à présent, semblait faire obstacle à la bonne réalisation des exercices sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Chaque nuit, Harry continuait à rêver. Snape, en revanche, semblait agacé et plusieurs fois, il se montra plus froid, plus menaçant avec lui, insultant parfois, sans qu'Harry ne comprenne que ce n'était pas une saute d'humeur de l'énigmatique et insupportable Severus Snape, mais une tentative de le faire progresser. Un jour, il coupa les exercices en plein milieu d'une séance, le laissant planté là, piteux.

\- Potter, il y a quelque chose que vous me cachez. Dites-moi de quoi il s'agit.

Harry laissa ses bras retomber, se sentant un peu vide, un peu mal à l'aise planté là. Snape le dévisageait un peu trop intensément.

\- J-je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit Harry dans un clignement de paupières.

Snape eut un rictus.

\- C'est ça...

Il parlait d'une voix calme quoi qu'avec un certain dédain, mais rien qui ne soit pas coutumier et Harry ne vit pas venir la suite. Une seconde plus tard, le maître des potions brandissait sa baguette vers lui et il se retrouva entravé de toute part comme par des lianes invisibles qui le maintenaient ligoté. Snape s'avança vers lui pour lui faire face.

\- Vous croyez que j'ai un temps infini à consacrer à votre petite personne ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ! Sachez que quoi que vous vouliez me cacher - et je _sais_ que vous me cachez quelque chose ! - je m'en moque totalement ! En revanche, l'importance que ça a pour vous... c'est avec _ça_ que vous devez vous battre ! Le point culminant entre la rage de ne pas me montrer ces souvenirs quoi qu'ils soient, et le calme le plus profond que vous puissiez atteindre, celui de la magie originelle, de la force à l'état pure, la force du vent qui déracine l'arbre sans se soucier une seconde de celui-ci, sans _ressentir quelque chose_ pour lui ! Ni colère, ni joie, ni compassion.

\- Professeur... gémit Harry qui avait du mal à respirer, d'autant plus qu'il lui postillonnait à la figure.

\- C'est cet état que vous devez atteindre, Potter ! Et vous ne pouvez pas le faire si vous ne mettez pas tout en jeu, car _tout_ sera mis en jeu face au seigneur des ténèbres ! ne comprenez-vous pas ?! Votre vie, celles de vos proches, celles de vos amis les plus chers ! Et vous devrez vous battre comme vous ne vous êtes jamais battu si vous voulez avoir la moindre chance face à lui ! _Ca_, ce que vous faites en ce moment en jouant au plus malin avec moi, c'est de l'esquive ! Et j'ai horreur des lâches.

Il releva son sort d'un geste de baguette dédaigneux, le fixant d'un air de dégoût où se lisait la déception la plus profonde. Puis il laissa Harry se masser la gorge et tousser en se détournant de lui comme s'il n'avait plus d'importance.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire sans être entier, Potter. Je me moque vraiment de vos stupides secrets d'adolescents, d'avec qui vous couchez et avec qui vous voulez coucher, Granger, Weasley ou même Drago - Harry n'avait entendu un tel langage dans la bouche du professeur Snape - Est-ce que ça a plus importante que le seigneur des ténèbres ? Votre vie, la vie de vos amis, votre famille, les gens que vous aimez, la vie de vos professeurs, la _mienne !_ Quoi que ce soit, Potter, vous devez tout mettre sur la table _maintenant_, car vous en avez besoin pour réussir.

Harry ne savait quoi dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Si c'était n'importe quoi d'autre, n'importe quoi, il aurait plié, bien entendu. Il savait à quel point c'était important. Mais il lui demandait la seule chose,_ la seule chose_ qu'il ne pouvait pas...

\- Et vous, professeur ? Vous me cachez des choses, vous aussi. Ca ne vous empêche pas de...

Snape se tourna vers lui si brusquement qu'Harry sursauta.

\- JE SUIS _DEJA_ UN PARFAIT OCCLUMENS, ESPÈCE D'IDIOT !

C'est à ce moment là que Drago choisit de faire irruption dans la pièce et Harry se demanda en soupirant, regardant ailleurs, s'il n'écoutait pas depuis le début. Soit disant pour solliciter l'aide de Snape, pensa Harry avec rage en essayant d'éviter le regard plus goguenard et méchant que jamais de Drago. Lorsqu'ils furent partis tous les deux, Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur le banc le plus proche. Il était jaloux, il le savait. Jaloux de devoir courir en permanence pour gagner l'estime de Snape, quand ce petit enfoiré de Drago l'avait eu depuis toujours, naturellement, alors qu'il n'était qu'un... Mais comment Snape pouvait seulement l'apprécier ?! Il fixa la pensine, d'abord parce que c'était la seule chose de lumineux et d'attirant visuellement dans cette pièce. Ensuite parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle renfermait. Comme lui, Snape désirait lui cacher certaines choses. Lesquelles ? Quelque chose en lui voulait croire qu'il lui arrivait de rêver, lui aussi... Après ce qu'il avait déjà réussi à voir dans l'esprit de l'homme lors de ces séances, quoi d'autre pourrait-il être si secret, si important qu'il veuille lui cacher ? C'est la curiosité et la fascination, et un petit côté revanchard également, qui le poussèrent à se jeter dans la pensine. Snape n'en saurait jamais rien, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Ce soir-là, il n'y avait plus que Ron, Hermione et un groupe d'élèves de troisième année dans la salle commune des gryffondors.

\- Il est tard, fit remarquer Hermione, blottie dans un fauteuil, en sortant de son livre pour jeter à l'horloge un regard anxieux.

\- Ouais. Snape doit lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, comme toujours...

Il semblait ne pas voir du tout le problème mais Hermione, elle, continuait à fixer l'horloge d'un air pensif.

\- Ron, apporte moi la carte d'Harry, dit-elle d'un ton bas, afin de ne pas être entendue. Et la cape, aussi.

Ron protesta, mais fini par obéir à la jeune femme pour avoir la paix et lui jeta la carte entre les mains avant de s'écrouler de nouveau sur le canapé, observant cependant d'un œil intéressé la jeune femme prononcer discrètement la formule appropriée. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux penchés sur la carte, observant le point " Harry Potter " fixe et immobile, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

\- Tu crois que Mimi lui manquait à ce point ? Plaisanta Ron en esquissant un sourire goguenard, ça doit être les lunettes, ça doit lui plaire à Har...

\- Ron, arrête tes bêtises !

Elle glissa la cape d'invisibilité sous sa robe de sorcier, refermant la carte qu'elle donna à Ron.

\- Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse le tranquille, un peu !

Elle tourna vers Ron des yeux enflammés, avant de secouer la tête d'un air exaspéré.

\- Attend-moi, je viens avec toi !

\- Non, _surtout pas !_ Reste-là.

Ron eut l'air vexé, mais obéit et s'écroula de nouveau dans le canapé, regardant la jeune femme franchir le portrait de la tour des gryffondors.

* * *

Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, et on entendait les joyeuses plaintes et les pleurs de Mimi Geignarde qui cessèrent dès lors qu'elle l'aperçut, lui jetant un regard de reproches, ayant l'air déçue d'être dérangée. Elle flottait au dessus d'Harry, accroupi près des lavabos, le visage entre les mains. Hermione réalisa que les pleurs qu'elle avait entendu n'étaient pas seulement ceux de la jeune fantôme : ils appartenaient également à Harry, confirmant ses craintes. Elle avala sa salive et, courageusement, s'agenouilla près de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry étouffa un sanglot.

\- Laisse-moi, Hermione.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, il se dégagea.

\- Regarde-moi.

La tête entre les mains, il secoua compulsivement la tête.

\- Il ne veut pas dire un mot, soupira Mimi Geignarde. Même à moi, il ne m'a rien dit... Il reste là, à gémir... Pourtant, moi, je pourrais l'aider... Ce n'est pas comme si je ne comprenais pas ce que ça fait d'être...

\- Mimi ! S'écria Hermione en jetant à une jeune fille un regard courroucé, laisse-nous, ça ne te regarde pas !

La fantôme pinça les lèvres d'un air vexé et après de longues protestations, disparut dans le lavabo le plus proche. Hermione reporta son attention sur Harry, caressant son épaule sans parler pendant quelques instants. Comme Harry ne réagissait pas, elle s'assit à son tour et attendit. Harry n'était pas du genre à obéir, mais il finirait par parler de lui-même.

\- J'ai... j'ai commis une énorme erreur.

Elle brûlait de savoir ce qui s'était passé de si horrible pour mettre Harry dans cet état, évidemment, mais fit mine de garder son calme et se contenta de lui lancer un regard compatissant, bien qu'il se cacha de demi entre ses bras. Elle devinait seulement son regard rouge noyé par les larmes.

\- Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

Il fut pris d'une secousse incontrôlable.

\- Harry... je suis sur que le professeur Snape sait qu'on fait tous des erreurs et...

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Rugit Harry en redressant d'un seul coup, j'ai trahi sa confiance ! J'ai regardé dans la pensine quand il n'était pas là, j'ai tout gâché, Hermione, il ne me pardonnera _jamais !_

Elle déglutit mais soutint son regard avec le plus grand calme dont elle était capable.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, dans cette pensine ?

Il secoua la tête, les mains sur les oreilles, comme un fou.

\- Je ne peux pas le dire, je ne peux pas le dire... !

Elle poussa un petit soupir nerveux et reprit d'un ton plus sec et plus sévère qui ressemblait à celui de Mcgonagall :

\- Alors, va t'excuser ! Arrête de pleurer, sèche-toi le visage et va immédiatement lui présenter tes excuses !

Il éclata d'un rire nerveux.

\- Pour qu'il me jette au visage tous les flacons de potions qui lui tomberont sous la main et me hurle encore dessus ? Non merci...

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond avec désespoir. Elle se tordit la bouche, hésitante.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu es am...

\- Je ne pourrais jamais me faire pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait. C'est fini.

Ils avaient parlé en même temps et se dévisagèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Elle rougit.

\- Non, rien, rien...

Il soupira de nouveau et son menton se troubla. Il noya son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je hais mon visage, je hais... mes cheveux, mon corps, je voudrais tellement ne plus... lui ressembler.

Véritablement inquiète à présent, elle entoura ses épaules de son bras, l'émotion la prenant à la gorge.

\- Oh, Harry...

Hermione était une jeune fille intelligente. Elle ne pouvait que combler les vides et deviner le reste.

\- Harry, tu es toi, c'est ce qui compte.

\- Je lui ressemble. Tout le monde le dit. Alors c'est à ça... c'est à ça qu'ils pensent quand ils me voient ?!

Elle l'observa un instant, fixant le dégoût qui déformait ses lèvres, la colère, la haine qui envahissait son visage.

\- Le professeur Snape a ses raisons de détester ton père, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

Il grimaça.

\- Tais-toi ! Ne dis pas ce mot-là ! Je ne veux plus... je ne veux plus être son fils.

\- Harry ! Il a sacrifié sa vie pour toi !

\- Il a sacrifié sa vie pour _ma mère !_ Qui le détestait...

Il se mordit le doigt.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Hermione, je suis totalement perdu. J'ai toujours cru que mes parents s'aimaient, que.. que Snape ne détestait pas ma mère, seulement lui, mais... ma mère se semblait pas l'aimer du tout, et Snape... j'ai toujours cru que Snape... n'était pas le genre à... je veux dire, il est méchant, mais... pas idiot, alors pourquoi... pourquoi il l'a traité de...

Son visage se déforma de nouveau sans qu'aucune larme ne coule. Hermione lui jeta un regard d'en dessous.

\- De sang-de-bourbe, compléta-t-elle.

Il l'a regarda, ses yeux verts remplis de compassions.

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes...

Elle haussa les épaules dans un petit sourire.

\- Ca va. Je sais bien que tu ne penses pas ça.

Ils restèrent immobiles, sans parler pendant ce qui sembla durer plusieurs minutes.

\- C'est vraiment ce qu'il pense, tu crois ? Que c'était juste une... que tous les enfants moldus sont...

\- C'est ce que les _mangemorts_ pensent, Harry. Et tu sais, parfois, on fait des choses stupides... ça ne veut pas dire qu'on reste stupide toute sa vie. Toi, parfois, tu dis des choses stupides. Mais tu ne les penses pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit rien : c'était la vérité.

\- J'ai fais quelque chose de vraiment stupide aujourd'hui...

Il secoua la tête.

\- Mais non, non, jamais comme ça. Hermione, ce qu'il a fait n'était pas de la simple stupidité, c'était... c'était du niveau de Malfoy, pire que Malfoy, c'est... c'est du niveau de Dudley ! Et même Dudley...

Elle le fixait, semblant avoir du mal à y croire.

\- Il y a une différence entre détester quelqu'un ou même se battre pour se défendre quand on nous attaque mais là, les choses qu'il disait... les choses qu'il a faites... Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ça. C'est juste _immonde._

Il y eut un silence.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester là à me dire ces choses. Tu devrais lui dire, à lui.

\- Non, hors de question ! Je ne peux pas y retourner. Je ne pourrais plus jamais lui faire face, pas comme ça, pas après ce que j'ai fait.

Il grimaça.

\- Pas avec son visage, et ses yeux.

Hermione comprenait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Harry ne voulait pas faire face avec Snape avec le visage de son bourreau, et les yeux de celles qu'il avait insulté de la pire des façon. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui demander pardon, ou lui demander des excuses.

\- Harry, pardon d'être aussi terre-à-terre, mais tu dois absolument continuer à apprendre l'occlumentie, c'est...

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive _pas !_

Hermione voulu dire quelque chose, mais ce ravisa. Ce n'était pas le moment de demander " tu es sûr que tu en as vraiment envie ?" et encore moins " tu es sûr que tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour ça ? " car, elle le savait, Harry avait véritablement l'impression de tout faire pour ça. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Hélas, les événements s'enchaînèrent si vite que finalement, ce ne fut jamais le bon moment.

Il voulait parler à Sirius, il le voulait vraiment. Il voulait avoir une explication, comprendre ce qui s'était passé, _comprendre._ Mais il ne pouvait pas parler à Sirius, pas seulement à cause des interdictions d'Ombrage. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face de nouveau, c'était trop difficile, et le sujet trop sensible. Il aurait préféré parler à Lupin, mais il ne savait encore moins comment et de toute façon, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Hermione lui exprima bien ses remontrances quelques fois, mais avec l'approche des examens, ils eurent beaucoup à faire avec la révision des BUSES. Et les épreuves de fin d'année arrivèrent bien plus vite que prévu...

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**L'occlumentie, le point culminant entre la rage et le calme total, est évidemment inspirée d'X-men ( je suis d'ailleurs une fervente shippeuse du cherik également ). Mais je pense que ça vaut pour à peu près tout, en réalité. **

**Les chapitres suivants, particulièrement le prochain, vont être relativement dur. Avez-vous une idée de la direction que je vais prendre ? :) Qu'aimeriez-vous lire, ensuite ? **

**je serais curieuse de le savoir ! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

**Merci de suivre cette histoire et merci à ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris.**

**A Plumy : rooooh je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que tu avais aimé ma fic et qu'après tout ce temps tu y reviens ! Merci également d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire cette review adorable. Hé bien, pour la réaction de Snape, on va dire que tu ne seras pas déçue xD ou peut-être que si justement... on verra ! ;) Pour James... ah ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça si tu as le temps de m'expliquer ? C'était pas du tout mon attention et si c'est ce que ça laisse entendre j'ai dû me gourer quelque part... j'ai déjà lu ce genre de fic, mais j'ai jamais lu une fic qui me convainc de la chose ! Si tu en as une à proposer, je suis tout à fait ouverte à découvrir ! Mais pour l'instant je préfère vraiment le Lily/Snape en rapport avec le Snarry. Je ne suis pas une de ces auteurs qui va mettre TOUS ses personnages gay même si j'aime ça en mode queer as folk, j'essaye de rester sincère et pour moi, le snarry est sincère, tout comme l'était la relation entre Lily et Snape, juste, bah... ils se sont manqués, quoi ! Leurs lignes n'étaient pas destinées à s'emmêler, contrairement à celles avec Harry. Par contre, concernant James, oui, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose mais pas de l'ordre de l'amour ou même du désir : je pense qu'il n'aime plus vraiment Lily, enfin, pas pareil qu'avant, il aime son souvenir, mais sa haine pour James est plus forte et... plus actuelle, en fait. Sinon, il aimerait Harry dans hp plus qu'il ne le détesterait. **

* * *

C'est durant son dernier examen, l'examen d'histoire de la magie, que tout bascula. Si c'était à refaire, Harry aurait écouté ses amis. Il aurait écouté Hermione lui dire que c'était une manipulation et qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, qu'il tombait dans le piège. Il aurait dû l'écouter alors qu'elle essayait de le raisonner, lui disant qu'il avait le complexe du sauveur, qu'il ne pouvait pas réagir comme ça, aussi stupidement. Il aurait dû répondre à Luna lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi il toquait avec tant de frénésie à la porte close et sans vie du bureau du professeur Snape. Il aurait vraiment du les écouter. Ou peut-être aurait-il dû leur dire la vérité. Mais lorsqu'Hermione lui avait demandé ce qui se passait, la première réponse qui lui était venue à l'esprit était :

\- Sirius est prisonnier de Voldemort.

S'écroulant contre la porte fermée et sans réaction du bureau de Snape, Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ils le harcelaient de questions, de sermons divers et Harry n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

La vérité était impossible.

_Il était au département des mystères, dans une salle remplies d'étagères croulant sous des tonnes et des tonnes de boules en verre. Aux pieds osseux et __blanchâtres__ de Lord Voldemord, une forme noire tentait désespérément de se redresser. _

_\- Avant de mourir, il y a une dernière chose que tu puisses faire pour moi. Tu vas me la rapporter. _

_La forme noire bougeait et on entendait de faibles raclements de gorge, comme quelqu'un qui __essaie__ de parler après une torture insoutenable. _

_\- Endoloris ! _

_L'homme qui se __traînait__ pas terre se retourna sur le dos dans une convulsion horrible, laissant échapper un hurlement de douleur qui fit rire Harry plus encore. La silhouette se tordait et se tordait encore comme un insecte pris dans les flammes et son visage couverts de sang et de sueur avait un rictus difficile à regarder. Harry __a__baissa __enfin __sa baguette. _

_\- Lord Voldemord attend... _

_Essoufflé__, les yeux à peine ouverts, le corps encore parcourus de tremblements causés par la douleur, l'homme soutint son regard avec une ferveur douloureuse. _

_\- Vous devrez me tuer, répliqua Severus Snape. _

_\- N'ai aucune crainte, je le ferai. Mais avant cela... tu vas payer... tu vas payer cher cette trahison... en __m'apportant__ ce que je cherche ! Endoloris ! _

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient là, tous, à le regarder, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Dumbledore n'était pas là, Mcgonagall non plus, il n'y avait personne... _personne... _

Raisonnablement, Hermione lui exposa son plan afin de vérifier si Sirius était bel et bien là et Harry n'eut d'autres choix que de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le mensonge pour cacher la vérité. En premier, il comptait se rendre seul au département des mystères, il ne comptait pas du tout être embarqué là dedans, dire que c'était Sirius qui était prisonnier n'était qu'un prétexte et, plus tard, quand il aurait sauvé Snape, il aurait été bien temps de leur expliquer. Il n'y avait juste pas une seconde à perdre dans de longues justifications, débats interminables et révélations intenses sur la raison qui poussait Harry Potter à vouloir sauver Severus Snape avec tant de ferveur. Alors, il se laissa embarquer en se disant qu'au pire, il pourrait demander de l'aide à Sirius - la situation était bien trop urgente pour ne pas dépasser ces choses-là. Même Sirius ne pouvait pas _vraiment_ laisser mourir Snape, n'est-ce pas ? Mais lorsqu'Harry se connecta au réseau de cheminette, seul Creatur lui répondit. Sirius n'était pas dans la cuisine et l'abominable elfe de maison des Black refusait d'aller le chercher, jouant sur ses nerfs. C'est comme ça qu'Harry se retrouva stupidement piégé dans cette situation grotesque avec Ombrage. Mais évidemment, lorsqu'elle pria Draco d'aller chercher le professeur Snape, il revint les mains vides.

_Bien sur qu'il n'est pas là_, ragea Harry en lui-même, _espèce de sombre crétin ! Il est au département des mystères, prisonnier de Voldemort... _

C'est grâce à l'intelligence d'Hermione et à la dextérité de ses amis, ceci dit, qu'ils purent s'en sortir à peu près convenablement, après un temps infini qui tenaillait Harry à chaque seconde qui passait. Etait-il toujours vivant ? Lui avait-il administré le coup fatal, déjà, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit ? C'est là, dans la forêt, au comble de la rage, qu'Harry ne put faire autre chose que de révéler à Hermione la vérité. Que c'était Severus, et non Sirius, qui était prisonnier de Voldemort, et que la situation était d'autant plus urgente que l'homme était à présent un traître et Harry n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer le sort que Voldemort réservait aux traîtres... Il lui fit promettre de ne rien révéler, car les autres ne comprendraient pas. Et comme Snape était un espion à la solde de l'ordre et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avaient trouvé pas même Draco, elle ne remit pas en question sa vision. Elle paraissait logique, plus logique, plus vraisemblable que celle qu'il avait inventé. Mais dire la vérité à Hermione n'empêcha pas tout le monde de vouloir le suivre et comme Neville jouait sur ses sentiments en lui parlant de l'AD, Harry n'avait plus le choix : soit il perdait ses amis maintenant... soit il les perdait de toute façon. Il trouverait bien un moyen de les éloigner le moment venu. Comme il n'avait pas le temps de les convaincre plus et qu'Hermione, bien qu'essayant de l'appuyer, était gênée de le faire, il n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter qu'ils viennent tous.

C'est comme ça qu'Harry se retrouva dans cette situation, dans une des allées de l'immense salle du département des mystères, ayant mené ses amis à la mort pour un mensonge, la boule portant son nom dans les mains, face à Lucius Malfoy et à tout une troupe de mangemorts encapuchonnés qui les cernaient de toute part.

Aucune trace de Voldemort. Aucune trace de Snape.

_Aucune._

\- Donne-moi ça, Potter ! Lui ordonna l'ignoble père de Malfoy.

Quand Harry pensait que ce petit enfoiré avait eu le cran de faire semblant d'avoir l'air consterné de ne pas le trouver ... il savait très bien où il était !

\- Donne, insista-t-il.

Pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce machin ? Se demanda vaguement Harry.

\- Où est-il ?

Sa voix était sèche. Entre la rage, et le calme total.

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire et Harry ne comprit pas. Ils l'avaient connu, non ? Même pour des mangemorts... ne l'avaient-il jamais considéré comme un ami ? Ils avaient passé Poudlard ensembles, ils avaient combattu ensemble... est-ce que ça ne signifiait à ce point rien pour eux qu'ils rient ainsi de sa mort ? _De sa mort... _le sang d'Harry se glaça dans ses veines.

\- De qui veux-tu parler, Harry ?

\- Oui, reprit en écho une insupportable voix féminine qui lui rappela comme un mélange des minauderies de petite fille d'Ombrage et du sadisme de Snape dans ses pires moments, de qui parles-tu, bébé Potter ?

Harry sentit une veine se mettre à palpiter sur sa tempe. Il tenait son bras valide, qui ne tenait pas de baguette, levée entre les mangemorts et ses amis comme si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit. Comme si ça pouvait les protéger de son égoïsme et de sa stupidité. Il aurait dû se tenir seul ici. Il aurait dû leur dire la vérité, ils avaient le _droit_ de savoir la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait plus se soucier de la vérité à présent, il les avait déjà perdu. Peut-être qu'Hermione lui pardonnerait. peut-être que Luna, dans sa finesse d'esprit, avait déjà tout compris depuis le début. Peut-être, s'ils s'en sortaient vivants, qu'elles pourraient lui pardonner assez pour lui parler de nouveau.

\- Vous l'avez fait prisonnier. Où est-il ?

\- Huum... je te le dis si tu me donnes la prophétie que tu tiens dans la main, Potter.

\- Harry, lança Ron d'une voix peu assurée, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire ? Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas que tu parles de Sirius ?

Malfoy esquissa un rictus qui ressemblait à un rire et se tourna vers Ron dans une imitation peu convaincante de Severus Snape dans ses pires jours d'enseignements.

\- Parce qu'il ne parle pas de Sirius, stupide et fidèle Weasley...

Harry voulu fermer les yeux pour échapper de façon totalement illusoire à cette situation qui se refermait sur lui comme un étau.

\- QUOI ?! firent les voix mêlés de ses amis, mais Harry de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

\- POUR QUI EST CE QU'ON A RISQUE NOS VIES, HARRY ?!

\- Le petit bébé Potter s'est...

Malfoy leva la main pour ravaler les paroles que la femme mangemort s'apprêtait à lancer, et tous se turent. Visiblement, il leur était supérieur.

\- Tait-toi, Bellatrix. Tu ne connais pas Potter comme je le connais, dit-il avec une voix douce qui devait, Harry le savait, faire des ravages en manipulation. Il a une faiblesse très marqué pour le mélodrame... mmmm, plus que je n'osais l'imaginer, je dois avouer...

Il éclata de rire et cessa brusquement ses allées et venues pour lui tendre la main d'un geste impérieux et autoritaire.

\- Donne-la moi, Potter, donne-la moi et je te dis où il est.

Harry scruta le regard de Malfoy, ce regard de serpent aussi perfide et mauvais que celui de son fils. Mais avait-il d'autres choix que de l'écouter ?

\- Donnez-moi l'assurance qu'il partira d'ici en vie, avec tous mes amis et que vous ne leur ferai aucun mal. Donnez-moi l'assurance que vous ne toucherez à aucun d'entre eux, et vous m'avez. Moi et cette chose. Ou je la détruis immédiatement ! S'écria-t-il en dirigeant sa baguette vers la boule.

\- ARRETEZ ! Hurla Malfoy aux mangemorts qui s'apprêtaient à leur lancer des sorts avant de rediriger son attention sur Harry. Potter, tu n'es pas en position de négocier...

Quelque chose dérangeait Harry, comme quelque chose qui essayait de pénétrer son esprit, mais Harry avait compris, à présent. Le point culminant entre la rage et le calme le plus profond, celui de la magie originelle, de la force à l'état pure, la force du vent qui déracine l'arbre sans se soucier une seconde de celui-ci, sans _ressentir _quelque chose pour lui. Ni colère, ni joie, ni compassion. Il ne laisserait pas Lucius Malfoy fouiller dans son esprit.

\- Soit, accorda Malfoy, je te dirai où il est et il pourra repartir avec tes amis, nous ne leur ferons aucun mal. En échange, toi et cette prophétie, vous êtes à moi... je veux dire, au Seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Promettez-le.

Il ne lui faisait pas confiance le moins du monde, mais avait-il d'autres choix ? Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait était fatale...

\- Harry, ne fait pas ça !

C'était Neville. Lucius soupira.

\- Ah, Potter... toujours aussi arrogant... Très bien, je te le promets, au nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Nous ne ferons aucun mal à aucun de tes amis.

Harry acquiesça sombrement.

\- NON HARRY _NON ! _

\- _HARRY ! _

Trop tard. Il avait déjà donné la prophétie. De toute façon, il se moquait bien de cette stupide prophétie.

Il y eut une explosion de joie de la part des mangemorts et des cris de lamentations et de protestation de l'autre part. Harry voulait juste qu'ils se taisent, qu'ils se taisent _tous. _Le rire de Lucius Malfoy lui striait les tympans. La seconde d'après, il était entravé.

\- Par... partez, souffla-t-il dans un souffle étranglé.

\- Harry, nous ne pouvons plus bouger !

Lucius Malfoy glissa la prophétie sous sa cape. Il riait tellement qu'Harry succomba et ferma les yeux. Tout partait en vrille.

\- Non, non, non, pas déjà... susurra Malfoy, j'ai dit que je n'allais pas leur faire de mal, mais rien ne m'empêche de les retenir encore un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux qu'ils voient, Potter ! Je veux que TOUS voient ce que tu es vraiment. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne sera là que dans un moment... j'ai le temps de m'amuser un peu avec toi, hum ?

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Pas Lucius. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux, de son regard de serpent pervers. Harry n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Il savait que ça allait faire mal et qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Que Snape était sans doute déjà mort. Il n'y avait plus échappatoire, et c'est la seule chose qui importait. Mais il se trompait.

\- Voyez-vous, déclara Malfoy, ses pas claquant lentement sur le sol impeccable et sa voix détachant chaque mot avec une délectation sadique, il se trouve qu'après l'attaque de cet imbécile de Weasley, le seigneur des ténèbres a compris quelque chose d'important... Harry Potter était capable de lire dans sa tête, de _voir_ ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête... cependant, ce désagrément signifiait également, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, que le seigneur des ténèbres _aussi _pouvait lire dans les pensées d'Harry Potter... ! Ses pensées, ses rêves, ses désirs les plus secrets, ses _fantasmes... _

_Oh, non, non, non_, gémit intérieurement Harry, _j'aurais dû t'écouter, Hermione, tout mais pas ça ! S'il vous __plaît__, pas ça. Pas ça ! _

\- Quelle ne fut donc pas sa déception, raconta Malfoy avec un odieux ton faussement dramatique, de découvrir ce à quoi le célèbre Harry Potter tenait le plus, ou devrai-je dire _qui... ? _Ce ne fut, à sa grande surprise, pas son parrain, Sirius Black... - il avait dit cela sur un faux ton de reproche - ... mais un tout autre et surprenant individu. Le comique de la situation, voyez-vous, a contrarié les plans de notre seigneur, mais rien d'irrémédiable à sa grande capacité de manipulation, bien entendu... Et il s'est dit que finalement, ce serait même bien plus amusant ainsi...

ll ressemblait à ce lion malingre et méchant dont Harry avait oublié le nom dans ce dessin animé Moldu, _Le roi lion_, que Dudley regardait enfant et qu'il avait pu apercevoir en cachette, une fois, il y a longtemps, alors que Piers était à la maison avec Dudley... A présent, c'était lui le lionceau. Muet, bâillonné et à genoux, plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il pouvait seulement fixer Malfoy avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

\- Oh, je devrais préciser que sans l'aide de mon cher fils qui me rapporta ceci, ajouta Malfoy en sortant des fioles des poches intérieures de sa robe, des fioles qui contenaient des filaments bleutés luisant d'une lueur menaçante, rien de tout cela n'aurait pu être possible...

Le coeur d'Harry s'emballa, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur et il gémit dans le bâillon invisible qui le retenait, tentant de remuer sans y parvenir.

\- Car, poursuivit Malfoy dans le silence de mort qui s'était abattu sur tout le monde, même chez les mangemorts qui ne semblaient sincèrement pas au courant si l'on en croyait leur immobilité et leur absence de ricanements, pardonnez-moi de mes explications tardives, le vieil homme sénile qui tenait lieux de directeur à Poudlard avait demandé à Harry de prendre des cours d'occlumentie afin de se protéger de ses intrusions. Et certainement dans la crainte de voir son secret découvert, Harry Potter avait dû glissé certaines pensées hors de lui, dans ces ravissantes petites fioles facilement volables par quelqu'un d'aussi habile en la matière que mon fils... ce fut très stupide de ta part, Potter, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sur que Dumbledore a dû te le dire en te donnant ceci, non ? Rien ne sera jamais plus vulnérable, jamais plus _clair_ qu'une pensée glissée hors de l'esprit... Si tu les avais laissé là où elles étaient, peut-être, _peut-être_, qu'il y aurait eu une chance, une chance _infime_ que tu réussisses... mais en les mettant hors de toi, en voulant les _nier_, Potter, elles ont pris en toi plus d'importances, t'empêchant à la fois la bonne maîtrise de l'occlumentie et rendant tes émotions plus vives, plus douloureuses encore... Et s'il y a bien une chose que le seigneur des ténèbres sait repérer plus que toute autre, Potter... C'est la _douleur._

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot d'un ton menaçant en débouchant la fiole d'un seul coup, retenant encore son contenu avec son pouce. Harry remua. Ce n'était pas un maléfice classique, il n'était pas pétrifié, seulement ligoté par une force plus grande que lui, et il pouvait remuer, et grogner des sons inintelligibles en se blessant les lèvres contre l'étreinte acérée, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Toute sa vie ne semblait plus que suspendue au crochet de ce pouce qui maintenait encore la fiole.

_NON NON NON S IL VOUS __PLAÎT__ S'IL VOUS __PLAÎT__ JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ... __PITIÉ__ ! _Hurlait-il dans sa tête, _SI VOUS FAITES CA JE VOUS TUERAI, JE VOUS TUERAI !_

Lucius ricana.

\- Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas, Harry Potter ? Tu préférerais mourir que de voir révéler tes secrets les plus sombres devant tes amis... la seule famille que tu ais jamais eu... Que c'est triste... et tu es sur le point de les perdre... tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry voulait entendre la voix d'Hermione lui dire qu'il ne la perdra jamais, qu'ils seraient toujours amis. Qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Mais pas plus que lui, ils ne pouvaient parler. Lucius le dominait de toute sa hauteur et il souriait d'un air plus sadique que jamais Severus Snape n'avait réussi à atteindre en bougeant son pouce du bord de la fiole, donnant un coup de baguette au filament qui s'éleva dans les airs avant de se transformer en une fumée brumeuse et luminescente comme il y en avait dans les pensines, confirmant ses pires craintes... Il existait bien un sort pour manipuler les souvenirs à sa guise et les rendre visibles de tous, un peu comme les écrans moldus, mais en beaucoup plus réel, palpable. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Pourquoi, depuis le début, pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivi les cours d'occlumentie normalement ? Il dévisagea Lucius qui le dévisageait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brûlent, jusqu'à ce que des larmes presque acides roulent de long de ses joues et que la douleur dans sa nuque devienne insupportable. Et lorsque Lucius s'écarta pour que tous puissent regarder l'image qui devenait de plus en plus claire, il baissa la tête, laissant son corps retomber contre l'entrave, privé de toute volonté et de toute énergie.

\- Mes chers amis mangemorts et chers élèves de Poudlard, laissez-moi vous révéler tous les points faibles du _grand_ et _célèbre_ Harry Potter !

Il y eut des bruits étouffés, derrière lui, des grognements de surprise, de colère, des gémissements, des mouvements. Harry ferma les yeux. Des larmes roulaient encore et encore pour s'écraser sur le carrelage glacé devant lui. Il voulait partir hors de son corps, loin, loin de tout, de ce monde, des moldus, des sorciers, de Voldemort, de Poudlard... Il voulait vivre en ermite pour le restant de ses jours, loin du monde et de tout être humain, sorcier ou moldu.

_Harry marchait dans le parc de Poudlard par une chaude journée d'été quand une voix forte lança : _

_\- Ca va, Potter ? _

_C'était James ; James à 15 ans. _

_\- Expelliarmus ! _

_Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa baguette lui échappa des mains et il fut projeté violemment plusieurs mètres en arrière. Les maléfices le touchaient avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et il était là, traînant à terre, incapable bouger, toussant et recrachant des tonnes et des tonnes de bulles de savon... _

_Mais regardez ce monstre ! _

_Cette cicatrice hideuse ! _

_Les rires, les rires, les rires. C'est tellement fort que ça lui fait mal. _

_Et regardez comme il est maigre, beeeuaaark, c'est dégoûtant !_

_Ces visages penchés sur lui, pas une once de ciel bleu, pas une seule échappatoire, il ne peut plus respirer..._

_Potter le monstre ! Potter le monstre !_

_Soudain, James n'était plus James, ni aucun d'entre les maraudeurs. C'était Dudley, Dudley si grand, si gros, si fort et physiquement supérieur, entouré de sa bande de copain... _

_\- On va chasser le Harry, aujourd'hui, les gars !_

_Le visage de Dudley avait pris l'expression condescendante et fière de James, le rendant plus mature, plus féroce, __plus beau, sans doute__. _

_Harry fut projeté tête à l'envers dans les airs, dévoilant ses jambes maigres, ses genoux noueux, sa peau pales couverte des marques du froid qu'il subissait dans le placard, dévoilant ses côtes si maigres que ça faisait peur... Harry se sentait petit, tellement petit, il avait de nouveau 7 ou 8 ans... _

_\- Laissez-le tranquille ! _

_C'était Snape, Snape a 15 ans. _

_\- Je vous ai dit de le laisser tranquille ! _

_Harry retomba comme une poupée de chiffons. Il n'utilisa pas sa baguette. Il avait 8 ans, il était petit, faible, sans baguette, il n'était qu'un monstre. Et pourtant la seconde d'après il s'entendit lever la tête et s'écrier : _

_\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un sang de bourbe comme toi ! _

_Severus le dévisagea d'un air choqué, puis déterminé. _

_\- Très bien, Potter, très bien... la prochaine fois, ne compte pas sur moi ! Et si j'étais toi, je __disparaîtrais,__ car ils ont raison : tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Et tu ne mérites pas mon aide..._

_Et il tourna les talons, le laissant en proie à Dudley et les autres. _

_\- Qui veut me voir déshabiller Harry-le-monstre ?_

Un autre souvenir se superposa au premier. Un rêve, encore une fois. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir duquel il s'agissait. Rêve semi éveillé entre deux rêves, entre deux sommes. Était ce vraiment un vrai rêve, ou est-ce que ça faisait parti des visions qu'il imaginait, à 3,4 heures du matin en s'éveillant avec une érection brutale suite à un rêve douloureusement inassouvi dont il se se souvenait l'émotion plus que les images précises ?

_Harry franchissait la porte du bureau de Snape. La nuit était tombée et tout était sombre hormis la lueur des bougies qui se reflétaient dans les fioles._

_\- Snape ? _

_Ca ressemblait à une retenue comme une autre, comme il en avait vécu des tas et des tas dans la réalité. _

_\- _Professeur_ Snape, Potter._

_Harry sursauta. Sa voix était suave et froide comme un serpent qui ondule son corps sur le carrelage... Snape était assis dans son fauteuil en cuir noir plongée dans une presque pénombre où l'on devinait sa silhouette menaçante. Il tenait ses jambes croisées, ses bras tendus sur les accoudoirs et son visage encadré par des mèches de cheveux noirs, on ne voyait que __son __regard d'une profondeur sans pareil qui le fixait intensément. _

_\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, Potter, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Doucereuse, tranchante. Harry se mordit les lèvres. _

_\- Parce que... parce que j'ai fait une erreur. _

_Snape se leva et tourna autour de lui comme un fauve joue avec sa proie._

_\- Dites-le, Potter. Je veux vous l'entendre le prononcer... _

_Harry baissa la tête. _

_\- Parce que je suis médiocre et insolent et que je vous ai déçu, professeur. _

_\- Bien, bien... approuva Snape en allant chercher quelque chose sur une étagère. __B__aissez-les-yeux, petit insolent !_

_Harry obéit. Il entendait le tapotement du fouet dans les mains de Snape. _

_\- Bien, vous savez donc qu'en temps de tel... vous méritez d'être puni ?_

_Harry hocha la tête. _

_\- Ôtez votre chemise. _

_Harry obéit, encore une fois, gardant la chemise sur le bas de ses bras. Il y eut un claquement, puis un autre. Il frissonna, s'arqua._

_\- Je vous fouetterai jusqu'à ce que vous demandiez grâce ! _

_Troisième claquement, quatrième, cinquième. Harry gémit. _

_\- Qu'est-ce que j'entends-là ? Un gémissement ? Avez-vous mal, Potter ?_

_\- O-oui._

_Le fouet caressa son dos, claqua sur ses fesses. Puis une main fine et chaude vint effleurer les marques laissées sur sa peau, longèrent sa colonne vertébrale en un effleurement à peine soutenable. Harry se mordit les lèvres avec une telle force qu'il crut saigner. Une main saisit son visage, de dos, et une voix tranchante et suave susurra délicieusement à son oreille : _

_\- Suppliez-moi... _

_Yeux fermés, Harry se passa la langue sur les lèvres. _

_\- Snape... _

_\- Professeur !_

_\- Professeur... s'il vous __plaît.__.. je vous en supplie…_

_Il était si dur que ça en faisait mal. La main de Snape effleura son torse pour descendre vers son entre jambe qu'il effleura à peine. Harry poussa un cri aigu._

_\- Est-ce cela, que vous voulez ? _

_Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête. _

_\- Bien... je suppose que je pourrais vous le concéder... _

_La main le saisit à travers le tissu, exerçant des mouvements répétitifs, continus et atrocement lents. Harry hurla. Il hurla tellement fort que l'autre main de Snape le bâillonna. _

_\- Taisez-vous ! Gémissez doucement... comme ça, voilà... Est-ce que ça fait du bien ? _

_\- O-oui._

_\- Est-ce que vous voulez que j'aille plus vite ? _

_\- S'il vous plaît... _

_Snape accéléra un peu, juste avant de le lâcher complètement. _

_\- Oh je vous en supplie, gémit Harry avec précipitation, continuez... J'ai vraiment besoin que vous continuiez..._

_\- Non, refusa la voix de Snape qui lui face. D'abord, vous allez vous mettre à genoux. _

_Harry hocha la tête, si ruisselant de débauche que c'était inutile d'attendre de lui une réponse intelligente. _

_\- Vous voulez me plaire, Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, à genoux ! _

_Son regard luisait d'un tel désir, d'un tel sadisme, Harry tomba à genoux sans même s'en rendre compte, sans cesser de le dévisager. Une main se posa sur sa joue, presque avec tendresse tandis qu'il le déshabillait maladroitement, trop occupé à le regarder, et lorsqu'il l'eut déshabillé suffisamment et qu'Harry le saisissait des deux mains, le visage de Snape se tordit dans une expression de telle douleur, de telle fragilité... _

_\- Oh, Potter… __continuez…_

_Harry vint dans un gémissement étranglé._

\- Ca sera tout, Lucius, merci bien, trancha soudain une voix froide.

Harry, qui flottait dans un état nauséeux proche de l'évanouissement et n'entendant qu'à peine à présent ce qui l'entourait, ni les voix ni les gémissements, les rires des mangemorts, les grognements et les plaintes derrière lui, les sarcasmes, sursauta violemment. La vision s'était évanouie, comme n'ayant jamais existé. Il leva la tête. Un des mangemorts masqués s'était avancé derrière Malfoy et l'épouvantable bonne femme poussa un rire suraigu. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il n'arrivait qu'à peine à respirer. Alors, le mangemort enleva son masque, et Harry sentit une vague de souffrance l'envahir, pire que ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti. Incapable de respirer, incapable de bouger, comme après un coup de point dans le ventre, incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer le visage de Severus Snape.

Jamais, _jamais_ Harry ne l'avait vu si blême, si immobile, comme figé dans la pierre, dénué de la moindre expression. Il avait pris une teinte grisâtre proche de celle que l'on a lorsqu'on est malade. Harry sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir. Les larmes dévalaient et dévoraient sa peau comme de la lave d'un volcan en éruption. Il y avait tellement de douleurs, de regrets, de dégoût de lui-même en lui à cet instant qu'il était incapable de démêler ce qui le blessait le plus dans tout ça.

\- Hé bien hé bien, Potter, on dirait que ton fantasme est sur le point de se réaliser… déclara sournoisement Lucius Malfoy. Je t'avais promis que je te dirais où il est… hé bien, le voici. En pleine forme, comme tu peux le remarquer.

Harry tourna son regard vers lui. Un regard luisant, tremblant, flamboyant d'une haine qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti pour qui que ce soit.

\- Il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre les rêves et la réalité...Oh, regarde, Severus ! On dirait bien qu'il veut me tuer…

Snape serra le point autour de sa baguette.

\- On dirait bien, Lucius.

Sa voix était froide, dénué de ce petit quelque chose de joueur et de sarcastique qui donnait à ses mots un ton mordant et rythmé. C'était juste froid, sans timbre, aussi lisse que de la glace que personne n'a jamais foulée.

Harry baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas entendre sa voix, il ne pouvait pas. Il ferma les yeux très fort comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître absolument tout ce qui l'entourait. Ou peut-être seulement lui. Jamais encore il n'avait souhaité mourir avec autant de conviction.

\- Donne à ce gamin une petite leçon, Severus… tu veux bien.

C'était Lucius qui avait dit ça. Et Harry n'avait besoin de regarder pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire. C'était un ordre.

\- Il est au seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Hum, répliqua Lucius. Et tu sais bien que le seigneur des ténèbres… apprécie plus que tout ta plus grande_ loyauté_, Severus...

Sa voix était sévère, et Harry devina que Severus n'avait pas le choix. Si choix il y avait. Il ne savait plus. De quel côté était-il, en fait ? Qui était vraiment Severus Snape ? Une main se posa sous son menton et lui releva le visage sans aucune douceur. Une main qui lui avait un jour apporté soutient, soin et réconfort. Il ferma les yeux très fort, la seule défense qui lui restait.

\- Quand vous avez des pensées aussi sales et aussi monstrueuses que les vôtres à l'égard d'un de vos professeurs, Potter, ayez au moins la décence de le regarder dans les yeux !

Sa voix ne tremblait pas de la même colère, pas de la même façon. C'était une voix plus froide et plus cruelle que celle de Voldemort. Il obéit, la poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effrénée.

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres vous a envoyé une vision de ma personne torturé par ses soins et dans votre petit complexe de grandeur, vous avez accouru pour me sauver… comme c'est…_ touchan__t !_

Il poussa un ricanement mauvais. Son visage dénué de toute sorte de compassion, d'émotion, d'une lueur quelconque... Le menton d'Harry se troubla. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas vivre ça. C'était trop, bien trop qu'il ne pouvait supporter à ce stade.

\- Harry Potter, risquant la vie de tous ceux qui l'aiment pour me sauver, moi… moi qui te hait, Potter… J'aurais rit, si tu ne me _dégoûtais_ pas à ce point.

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Severus lui-même eut un rictus.

\- Le seul petit problème, là dedans, c'est que je prendrais moins de plaisir à te torturer, vois-tu, si je sais qu'une partie de toi le désire… Mais, soit, je suis un homme qui se suffit de peu, Potter. Et te voir te rouler à mes pieds sera une satisfaction suffisante. Il y a tellement longtemps que j'attends ça… te voir plus bas que terre, en proie à la souffrance la plus pure… _Endoloris !_

Le sort d'entrave se défit, remplacé par une souffrance qu'Harry avait déjà ressenti auparavant. Une souffrance qui s'oublie avec le temps, car le cerveau ne peut pas contenir cette folie, il ne peut pas appréhender le niveau de souffrance que ça impose au corps. Le corps d'Harry s'arqua de lui-même, se tordant, convulsant comme voulant échapper à la lave en fusion qui ravageait son corps sans l'achever.

Puis ça s'arrêta. Snape éclata de rire, les cris de joie, les gloussements des mangemorts le transperçaient de part en part.

\- Dites-moi, Potter, je voudrais savoir : est-ce parce que personne ne vous a jamais aimé que vous fantasmez sur la seule personne à Poudlard qui vous déteste, ou les traitements que l'on vous a fait subir ont-ils biaisés la notion même d'_amour _à vos yeux ?

Il haleta, des larmes coulant à flot, toutes seules, de ses yeux troublés. La torture reprit, sans prévenir, sortilège informulés, et Harry hurla. Il hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé de toute sa vie. C'était des aiguilles de feu s'insinuant partout sous sa peau, sous ses ongles, c'était sa peau que l'on arrachait à mains nues, c'était un brasier qui dévorait chaque cellule de son corps… C'était cette chose qui essayait de s'insinuer en lui, de rentrer dans son esprit…

\- N'auriez vous pas dû porter vos fantasmes ridicules sur... disons… cette chère Dolores Ombrage qui prend tant de plaisir à vous torturer ? Ou, peut-être… sur le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même ?!

Harry pleura, et sanglota comme un enfant, comme un bébé, il entendit sa voix supplier, lointaine, inaccessible, incontrôlable. Il avait 8 ans, il avait 8 ans et il était torturé par Dudley, il avait 6 ans et était seul dans le placard, il avait confiance à la mauvaise personne… et il se retrouvait de nouveau là… dans le noir… ridicule…

_monstre, monstre, monstre ! _

Ca éclatait. Tout éclatait. Harry crut devenir fou. Il devint fou. Ca dépassait la douleur, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque-là.

Les barrières dressées autour de son esprit étaient devenus des murailles infranchissables que rien ne pouvaient dépasser, ébranler. Et à l'intérieur, tout s'écroulait et tout explosait. A l'extérieur, c'était l'enfer, un monde de feu, de braises, tout était incandescent, tout était bouillant et bouillonnant, et cette chose monstrueuses qui voulait rentrer dans son esprit, mais tout ce qu'il entendait c'était les Dursley hurler à la porte de son placard et il ne voulait plus sortir… il était enfermé dans le noir, contenu dans le petit espace de son placard, roulé en boule, loin, très loin…

Tout devint ténèbres et son corps, un amas de souffrance informe.

Harry ne se souviendrait pas, ou qu'à peine, de ce qui suivit. Il se souviendrait à peine des membres de l'ordre arriver dans l'enceinte du département des mystères, il se souviendrait à peine de Sirius se précipiter à son chevet pour essuyer son visage quasi inerte aux yeux à demi-clos, il se souviendrait à peine des mains le redressant pour le prendre dans ses bras et des mots sans sens que l'homme sanglotait en boucle :

\- Oh, Harry, je suis désolé, tellement désolé, j'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû être là, bon sang, oh, Harry, Harry… je t'avais pourtant prévenu… Harry, je t'aime tellement, tellement fort, je te demande pardon, reste avec moi, mon grand, d'accord ? Respire, ça va aller, respire…

Harry se souviendrait à peine avoir souri et dit dans un souffle à peine audible :

\- Je t'aime… _Sirius…__pardon..._

Il se souviendrait à peine du sort, du son, du rire, du cri, de la mort prenant possession des prunelles de son parrain tandis qu'il s'écroulait à côté de lui, face à lui. Et Harry, loin de son corps, incapable de bouger, regardait le visage inerte de son parrain tandis que la compréhension se faisait peu à peu, d'une lenteur à mourir, et il sentait son corps, loin de lui, se convulser progressivement sous des sanglots horribles qui se transformèrent en cris qui déchirèrent l'espace temps jusqu'à la profondeur de son âme. Il se souviendrait à peine de Lupin, hurlant, le saisissant à son tour de toute sa force et de l'arrivée de Dumbledore, puis de Voldemort le torturant encore et encore, et la douleur… seulement la douleur…

* * *

**Hé bien voilà, très réjouissant comme vous le voyez ! x) Choqué(e)s ? **

**Question 1 : Je suis seulement quelques chapitres plus loin et je suis relativement bloquée... Comment pensez-vous que Snape va réagir par la suite ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va se rapprocher de lui plus encore ( ça créé des liens la torture xD ), ou bien au contraire l'éviter encore plus... ?**

**Question 2 : J'ai réalisé après avoir écrit toute ce passage de l'histoire que... bah, qu'Harry, s'il dénonçait Lucius, était obligé de dénoncer Snape... bon y a des incohérences flagrantes dans le canon également, mais du coup je pensais peut-être qu'Harrry ne dénoncerait personne pour sauver Snape, jouant la carte " j'ai été torturé et j'ai tout oublié " ? Que préféreriez-vous et qu'est-ce qui vous semble le plus logique ? **

**Question 3 : Pensez-vous qu'Harry, après tout ça, reconnaîtra l'identité du Prince de Sang-mêlé ?**

**Voilà, merci de me laisser vos avis et de répondre aux questions si vous avez des choses à en dire ! Bonne journée. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

Harry flottait, loin de son corps, loin du monde… Loin de tout…

Il était enfermé dans le placard et tout le reste n'était qu'un rêve… un rêve qui ne l'intéressait plus… Il voulait rester là, bien au chaud, réfugié dans l'obscurité étriquée et rassurante de ces quatre murs…

Puis, une lueur. La lueur d'une bougie. Que l'on posait sur sa petite étagère branlante.

\- Ah, Harry, te voilà.

Harry se redressa. Un vieil homme dans une longue robe violet pale se tenait tout recroquevillé avec lui, dans le placard, et Harry se demanda comment il faisait pour tenir ici, dans cet espace étroit. Comment était-il arrivé ? Il ne le connaissait pas. Ou peut-être que si ? Il ne savait plus...

\- Tu es bien, ici, dans le noir ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Oui, je crois. Je suis bien, ici.

Le vieil homme le fixa d'un regard perçant sous ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- Tu ne veux pas sortir ? Voir tes amis ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas d'amis. Est-ce que je vous connais ?

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous êtes… mon ami ?

Un sourire illumina le visage du vieil homme.

\- Je suis ton ami, en effet. Mais tu en as d'autres, tu sais, des amis. Ils sont tous très inquiets pour toi. Tu devrais sortir d'ici et aller leur dire bonjour, tu ne crois pas ?

Le coeur d'Harry s'emballa à toute allure.

\- Non… _non !_

La panique le saisit et le vieil homme s'accroupit à ses côtés, posant doucement la main sur son coeur.

\- Pourquoi "non" ?

\- Ca fait mal… très mal… je ne sais pas… pourquoi… c'est… terrible… je préfère… rester là.

\- Tu préfères rester là, tout seul, dans le noir, que de prendre le risque ?

Harry enfouit sa tête dans les draps miteux de son misérable matelas et sanglota.

\- Je ne veux plus sortir. Je suis déjà sorti et ça a fait… très mal.

\- Ah oui ? Tu veux bien me raconter ?

\- Je ne sais plus très bien… mais je sais que j'aimais très fort quelqu'un et qu'il m'a trahi. Je me souviens que ça faisait très très mal. Et j'ai l'impression… c'est comme si… j'avais perdu quelqu'un…

\- Quelqu'un que tu aimais ?

\- Quelqu'un que j'aimais… quelqu'un que j'ai trahi.

\- Ah, dit Dumbledore avec compassion. Je vois. Tu sais, je te comprends et j'aimerais te dire que si tu sors, tu iras beaucoup mieux, mais effectivement, ce sera dur, très dur. Mais je peux t'assurer, Harry, que tu ne seras pas seul.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Je suis sûr.

Harry contemplait le bois de la porte fermée de son placard.

\- Est-ce que… celui que j'ai perdu… est-ce qu'il est mort ?

Dumbledore lui caressa la joue avec une tendresse sans pareille.

\- Oh, oui, Harry, je suis désolé.

Le menton d'Harry se troubla.

\- Et est-ce que... l'autre personne… j'ai tellement peur…

\- Harry, il ne t'a pas trahi. Il est malheureux, lui aussi. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faudrait que tu sortes d'ici pour aller lui parler…

\- Je ne veux pas lui parler ! Je ne veux plus jamais le voir, _plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais !_

Il se secouait dans tous les sens, les mains sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés et crispés.

\- Calme toi, Harry, calme toi… tout va bien… tout va bien, maintenant, tu es en sécurité et on s'occupe de toi… Il était obligé de le faire, Harry. Tu le sais, au fond de toi. C'est horrible… crois-moi, j'en ai conscience. Mais vous seriez morts tous les deux s'il ne l'avait pas fait, en fait, nous n'aurions plus eu aucune chance de gagner cette guerre s'il ne l'avait pas fait… ce n'est plus toi, ou lui… c'est la vie de million d'autres gens, Harry, des moldus, des sorciers… tes amis…

\- Je n'ai pas d'amis, je vous l'ai dit.

\- Harry, je peux t'assurer que tu as des amis. Tu m'as, moi, déjà. Mais tes autres amis sont là, à côté de moi, et je crois que Mlle Granger s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi…

Harry rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

\- Her-mione…

\- Oui, Harry, _Hermione._ Tu lui manques. Si tu sortais d'ici avec moi, tu pourrais la voir toi aussi comme je la vois.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

\- Alors, tu viens avec moi ?

Harry se redressa, leva la main, hésita.

\- Ca va faire mal.

\- Non, Harry, je peux t'assurer que ça ne fera pas mal. Je suis avec toi et je te protégerai, nous sommes tous là autour de toi pour te protéger. Et si veux… partir… je te laisserais partir, disons, ailleurs… je t'y conduirais moi-même… mais si tu veux continuer dans cette histoire que tu as choisi, alors, prend ma main et sortons d'ici. Que préfères-tu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par continuer dans cette histoire ?

\- Cette histoire que tu as choisi d'expérimenter, Harry. Cette voie. Il y en a une autre, si tu préfères. Mais si tu veux poursuivre cette expérience, alors…. Je te donne le choix.

Harry glissa sa main dans celle de Dumbledore.

\- Je veux aller plus loin, dit un Harry plus vieux et plus mature.

Et Dumbledore sourit.

\- Bien, alors suit-moi.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit…. Tout devint lumière… une lumière aveuglante…

La première chose que vit Harry en ouvrant les paupières fut le plafond trouble de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il mit quelques instant à comprendre qu'il regardait, et donc, qu'il voyait, qu'il contrôlait ce corps qui était le sien. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, c'était sec, douloureux. Un croassement sortit de sa bouche et une main se glissa doucement sous sa nuque raide pour le soulever légèrement. Quelque chose se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Bois, Harry. Bois ça. Ca va te faire du bien.

C'était la voix de Dumbledore. Harry ouvrit la bouche, le liquide frais coula sur ses lèvres et dans son cou.

\- Avale, Harry, _avale._ Tu te souviens comment on fait ?

Il laissa l'eau couler doucement dans sa bouche et déglutit. Sa vision de clarifia un peu.

\- Redressez… moi...

Dumbledore s'avança et saisit son corps avec une force inattendue pour le redresser tout en ajustant les oreillers derrière lui. Harry laissa sa tête retomber contre le tissu en observant l'infirmerie vide et Dumbledore, assis sur un tabouret à côté de lui, qui le regardait avec tendresse. Il tenait sa main et la caressait doucement, en gestes lents et répétitifs. Tout revint par vagues successives.

\- Poud-lard.

\- Oui, Harry, tu es à Poudlard.

Les larmes envahirent les yeux d'Harry.

\- Sirius... _Sirius !_

Il haletait, sanglotant doucement.

\- Il est mort, Harry. Je suis désolé.

Il laissa échapper un cri rauque d'animal blessé.

\- Voldemort.

\- Il est parti. Je l'ai combattu et le ministre est arrivé juste à temps pour le voir avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Harry baissa les yeux vers son corps inerte sous les draps, ses mains, ses bras. Tout paraissait normal.

\- S… S…. Sn…

Il ferma les yeux. Ca ne sortait pas.

\- Le professeur Snape est ici.

Le coeur d'Harry d'emballa et il s'agita, ancrant un regard terrifié dans celui de Dumbledore et saisissant sa main avec panique.

\- Le laissez pas… le laissez pas ! Il-Voldemort !

\- Non, Harry, Severus n'est pas vraiment un mangemort, il fait juste semblant de l'être et il ne te fera plus aucun mal.

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes lorsque tout lui revint en mémoire, Snape, Lucius, le rêve…

\- Tout le monde est au courant.

Il était en pleine crise de panique.

\- Non, affirma Dumbledore avec fermeté. Tous tes camarades qui se trouvaient là-bas et qui ont vu… ce qu'ils ont vu… ont été tenu à une promesse telle que Miss Granger a imposé à la signature de vos noms dans l'A.D.… tout comme Draco Malfoy et tous ceux qui pourraient éventuellement être au courant. Et crois-moi, aucun d'entre eux ne répétera quoi que ce soit. La punition serait bien pire que quelques boutons sur le visage, vois-tu…

Harry fixa le vieil homme au fond des yeux. Il semblait dire la vérité.

\- Et… Sn-Snp…

\- Oh, crois-moi, Harry, il ne dira rien à personne. Bien sur, à présent, Voldemort et ses fidèles sont au courant, je ne peux hélas rien faire contre, mais rien ne fuitera à Poudlard qui pourrait nuire à ton développement et à ton équilibre ici. Nous nous en sommes assurés.

\- Ron ?

\- Ton ami Ron… est un peu fermé à toute sorte de discussions en ce moment. Mais les autres se sont montrés assez compréhensifs, il faut dire que Mlle Granger et moi avons été relativement persuasifs en la matière.

Harry fixait le montant du lit. Il se sentait si vide, si lointain. _Sirius. Sirius._ Chaque battement de coeur semblait porter son nom.

\- Ils vont bien ?

\- Ils n'ont pas été blessés, répondit laconiquement Dumbledore.

\- Et Hermione… elle m'en veut ?

\- Hermione ne t'en a jamais voulu, tout au plus a-t-elle vécu une expérience relativement douloureuse à te voir subir un tel traitement… Je peux te dire que le choc qu'ils ont tous ressentis à te voir dans un tel état a dépassé de loin pour la plupart d'entre eux les griefs qu'ils pourraient te reprocher. Bien sûr, mis à part Miss Granger et Miss Lovegood, aucun d'entre eux ne pardonnera si facilement au professeur Snape…

Harry ferma les yeux dans un frisson.

\- Je-arrêtez-dire son nom. Veux plus jamais.. plus jamais...

\- Harry…

\- _Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais !_

Dumbledore se tut pendant quelques instants.

\- Harry, dire qu'il s'en veut terriblement pour ce qu'il a dû t'infliger est un euphémisme honteux…

En larmes, yeux clos, Harry secoua la tête.

\- Ce qu'il a dit - _tout ce qu'il a dit - _il a vu, il a tout vu, _tout… Sirius avait raison… _

Il laissa échapper une plainte de souffrance déchirante.

\- Harry, il a dit ce qu'il devait dire pour convaincre Malfoy et les autres qu'il te détestait et qu'il n'avait pas changé de camp. Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire…. Pour te blesser assez fort pour que cela soit convainquant. Crois-moi, il n'a pris aucun plaisir à rien de…

\- JE VEUX QU IL _SOUFFRE !_ Hurla Harry et Dumbledore lança un sort pour maintenir son corps dans le lit malgré les ruades sauvages et hystériques du jeune homme, JE VEUX QU'IL CRÈVE COMME LE SALOPARD QU'IL EST, _JE VEUX QU IL CREEEEVE !_

\- Harry, je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à l'accepter, mais écoute, s'il te plaît. Severus a tout essayé pour rentrer en contact avec toi et te mettre à l'abri de cette souffrance, t'expliquer que rien de tout cela n'était vrai, mais tu ne l'as pas laissé, enfin... pour la première fois, Harry, tu maîtrisais parfaitement l'occlumentie et par la suite, tu t'es réfugié si loin en toi-même qu'il ne pouvait plus t'atteindre… Harry, il a du se rendre à une réunion de Voldemort dont il ignorait la teneur en urgence et c'est pour cela que tu ne l'as pas trouvé, c'était un prétexte pour que tu sois persuadé que ta vision soit vraie... Il ne savait rien de ce qui allait suivre en se rendant contre son gré au département des mystères, il ne savait rien de … - il se racla la gorge - rien de ce Lucius Malfoy a montré aux autres. Il l'a découvert en même temps que tout le monde. Et il a du réagir en restant dans son rôle, en faisait fi de ses propres émotions.

Harry se mangea les lèvres. La rage débordait à flot de son corps.

\- Il a dit- monstre - dégoûtais.

Son corps était parcourus de sursauts électriques, rendant sa voix hachurée.

\- Il m'a humilié dev-devant tout le monde-alors que-j'étais venu-j'avais eu la stupidité de... Alors que tout le monde savait tout, tout de… tout ce que je…. j'étais… pire que nu. C'était-

Il ferma les yeux. Atroce n'était pas un mot suffisamment fort et son corps tremblait violemment.

\- Il m'a littéralement-entièrement... Mes émotions les plus s-sombres, les plus-douloureuses. Les zones-de mon corps-mon coeur-m-mon e-esprit… le plus... souffrir.

La compassion dans les yeux de Dumbledore était si intense et si douloureuse à la fois en cet instant alors qu'il regarder le corps d'Harry tressauter et ses yeux rouler comme un malade dans un hôpital psychiatrique qui fait une crise de démence.

\- Oh, Harry, je ne le sais que trop, mon enfant… il a dû t'infliger un châtiment atroce… Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, son rôle de Mangemort aurait été remis en cause, et le rôle de Severus Snape, je le crains, est essentiel… sans lui, nous avançons dans le noir et sommes tous, le monde entier, moldus comme sorcier, vulnérables et condamnés. Il a du faire le choix impossible entre te blesser comme personne ne t'avais jamais blessé pour regagner la confiance que lui accordait Voldemort ou mourir... car, que tu le veuilles ou non, Harry, toutes tes visions ont remis en question toute sa loyauté et ont réellement mis sa vie en danger… Il a dû se contraindre à la seule échappatoire possible, même si cela devait déchirer ton âme… et la sienne car, crois-moi… Ca l'a brisé autant que toi.

\- Non, ricana nerveusement Harry, non, impossible que-qu'il ait souffert autant que…

\- Harry, il existe de multiples souffrances en ce monde. Si je te dis qu'il a souffert autant que toi, crois-moi sur parole, s'il te plaît.

\- VOUS CROIRE SUR PAROLE ?! Explosa Harry, VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN SALE MENTEUR ! UN MANIPULATEUR !

Il s'était redressé dans le lit et hurlait comme si un démon cherchait à se libérer de son corps.

\- Je savais que tu réagirais ainsi. Et je suis prêt à entendre ce que tu as sur le coeur.

\- IL A TUE SIRIUS !

\- Non, Harry, c'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui a tué Sirius.

\- JE LE HAIS ! JE VOUS HAIS TOUS LES DEUX ! _JE VEUX LE VOIR MORT JE VEUX LE VOIR MOORRRT !_

Les murs de l'infirmerie se mirent à trembler dangereusement.

\- JE VEUX LE CREVER MOI-MÊME CE BÂTARD, CET IMMONDE... !

Il rejeta la tête contre les oreillers, le corps tendu, et hurla de douleur à travers ses sanglots.

\- c'est ma faute, tout est de _ma faute ! Sirius… SIRIUS !_

Il remuait, en proie à des convulsions violentes, crise que Dumbledore subit sans ciller. Les ustensiles se brisaient un à un, les fioles explosaient tout autour d'eux.

\- Tuez moi.

Il hurlait si fort que sa voix se brisa, toussant et crachant une salive épaisse et blanchâtre alors que son corps se relâchait, privé d'énergie. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et claquait violemment des dents.

\- Je préfère mourir… je vous en prie…

Autour d'eux, les objets se remirent un à un en place, se reconstituant lentement. Dumbledore passa une main douce sur son front et Harry gémit.

\- _J'ai mal partout !_ Ca brule… Je vous en prie... tuez-moi…

\- Je sais, Harry, je sais. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour apaiser ta douleur car tu te l'infliges à toi-même et tu refuses les potions.

A demi dans un état de demi sommeil, Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je crains, soupira Dumbledore, que ton corps, _ta magie, _fasse une allergie à tout ce qui concerne de près ou de loin… _les potions._ Nous n'avons pas pu te nourrir depuis des jours, ce qui explique que tu sois aussi faible. Tu devrais te reposer, maintenant. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions et te réexpliquerais tout ce que tu veux savoir lorsque ta fièvre sera redescendue et que tu seras plus lucide.

La main de Dumbledore disparut et Harry entendit le bruit de tabouret.

\- _Non !_ Non, partez-pas, me laissez-pas tout seul, _s'il vous plaît._

Dumbledore lui prit la main.

\- Je ne peux pas rester là, Harry. Je crois que Miss Granger attend de pouvoir venir et elle te rejoindras dès que je serais parti. Madame Pomfresh veillera également sur toi.

\- Depuis combien de temps…

Il essayait difficilement de garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Quatre jours. La nuit va bientôt tomber. J'ai prévenu l'infirmière que Mlle Granger resterait probablement avec toi cette nuit. Je vais te laisser, maintenant, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête et sombra instantanément dans le sommeil alors que sa main échappait à celle de Dumbledore et que ses pas s'éloignaient.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, tout était plongé dans une pénombre adoucie par la lueur chaude des bougies, le lit s'était agrandi et Hermione, le bras passé au dessus de lui, dormait enfouie dans une couverture. Elle remua et releva la tête dans un grognement. Harry sourit faiblement à la vision de son minois endormi à moitié caché par sa crinière bouclée tout en désordre.

\- Harry ! S'écria-t-elle soudain en se redressant, oh, _Harry_, tu es réveillé !

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et leva la main vers elle sans réussir totalement à l'atteindre. Elle saisit sa main à sa place et ils se dévisagèrent jusqu'à ce que des larmes emplissent les yeux de la jeune fille.

\- Harry, je suis tellement désolé…. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé…

La jeune fille se rua sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et il sursauta dans un mouvement de recul incontrôlable. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Pardon.

\- C'est pas grave, dit-elle en s'écartant, un peu pâle soudain.

Il se mordit les lèvres et détourna la tête pour échapper aux grands yeux plein de larmes et de compassion de la jeune fille.

\- S'il te plaît 'mione… dit rien. Je t'en prie. Veux pas en parler…

Elle secoua la tête.

\- D'accord, comme tu voudras. Dumbledore m'a dit que je pouvais rester et j'avais envie de rester alors… ça ne te dérange pas ?

Harry fit « non » d'un bref signe de tête, ne voulant pas dire à voix haute qu'il ne voulait pas être seule, et elle était assez intelligente pour le comprendre.

\- Je peux m'allonger contre toi ? Ou si tu préfères je peux…

\- Non, l'interrompit Harry. Tu peux rester, c'est… _bien._

Elle hocha lentement la tête, le regardant au fond des yeux, et se rallongea dans la même position. Harry ferma les yeux et sombra aussitôt.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry se refusait toujours catégoriquement à avaler la moindre potion – car toutes les potions rangées dans les placards de l'infirmerie, la plupart en tout cas, provenaient de Snape. Ce qui n'aurait pas été un problème très grave bien qu'handicapant s'il avait pu avaler quoi que ce soit sans s'étouffer ou vomir aussitôt. Rien ne rentrait à part de l'eau sucrée et toute sa magie, tout son être faisait une réaction, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, allergique à tout ce qui venait de Snape. Seuls Dumbledore, Hermione et Neville étaient venus le voir, mais Harry demeurait lointain et vide quand il ne sombrait pas dans des phases de sommeil comateux. Il se nourrissait seulement de compote de pomme que l'infirmière lui obligeait à avaler et mise à part sa crise avec Dumbledore, il n'avait plus évoqué une seule fois les événements dramatiques du ministère. Son corps se rétablissait de l'endoloris, mais les chocs émotionnels le dégradaient de plus en plus depuis son réveil d'un coma qui avait duré quatre jours.

\- Harry, l'appela d'un ton doux mais autoritaire Dumbledore alors que le regard du jeune homme errait sur les murs depuis plusieurs minutes, et il sursauta avant de tourner lentement la tête vers le vieil homme. Tu sais, mourir ne ramènera pas Sirius. Je l'ai lu dans ta tête. Avant sa mort, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais. Et c'est l'essentiel, Harry. Il le sait. Il est parti en paix.

Des larmes roulèrent doucement sur les joues pâles d'Harry. Dumbledore lui prit la main.

\- Tu ne veux pas sortir d'ici ? Respirer l'air du parc ? Vivre de nouveau, Harry ?

Il se mordit les lèvres et secoua la tête, incapable de répondre non à haute voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas, Harry ? Vivre, ou que je continue à en parler ?

Il secoua la tête avec plus de force.

\- Rien-_tout_. Je sais pas.

\- Il faut que tu manges. Tu en as conscience ? Il faut que tu te nourrisses d'autre chose que de compotes et d'eau sucrée, à présent.

Son menton se troubla. Assis contre les oreillers, il fixait les draps blancs devant lui avec une force redoutable.

\- Je ne mérite pas de vivre, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et basse, étranglée par les larmes qui lui nouaient la gorge.

Dumbledore soupira.

\- Tu mérites de vivre, Harry, tu as _choisi _de vivre.

\- Je-je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Je sais bien. Je sais bien que ça te fait mal et qu'il y a trop de choses dans ta tête qui te font ressentir des choses très contradictoires… Il va falloir que tu t'y confrontes car il n'y a aucune autre solution.

\- Comme il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions que de me laisser pourrir chez les Dursley dans un placard toute mon enfance ? Comme il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions… que la personne à qui je faisais le plus confiance m'humilie et me torture devant tout le monde pour votre bon plaisir ?

\- _Harry ! _Je ne prends aucun plaisir à te voir souffrir !

\- C'est ça…

Dumbledore se leva, un peu sèchement.

\- Bien, je crois que je vais te laisser te calmer. Nous reprendrons cette conversation demain.

* * *

La fièvre terrassa Harry cette nuit-là, deux heures plus tard. Dumbledore fut prévenu immédiatement et, affirmant à Madame Pomfreshde le soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait en attendant, il descendit jusqu'aux cachots et toqua doucement à la porte des appartements de Snape.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et le vieil homme entra dans un salon qui ressemblait davantage à un laboratoire de potion qu'à un véritable salon. Seule la lumière d'un feu de cheminée éclairait la pièce et Dumbledore fixa avec compassion l'homme avachi dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main.

\- Severus, il est plus de minuit. Ne devriez-vous pas…

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-là ? Le coupa sèchement Snape.

Dumbledore se rappelait très bien dans quel état il l'avait retrouvé. Il se souvenait très bien d'avoir quasiment porté lui-même jusqu'ici son corps vidé d'énergie, l'avoir forcé à se nourrir, à s'hydrater. Il se souvenait très bien avoir soutenu l'homme pendant des heures interminables alors qu'il vomissait des flots de larmes et de bile qu'aucun mot n'avait pu apaiser. Il se souvenait des longues argumentations pour l'obliger à sortir, chose que Severus avait catégoriquement refusé. Pas plus qu'il n'avait voulu en parler.

\- Harry a besoin de vous de vous, Severus.

Snape eut un petit rire sans joie en avalant d'un trait le reste de son verre.

\- Je suis certain qu'il a besoin de tout, à l'heure actuelle, mais certainement pas de moi.

Le directeur leva sa baguette et le verre s'échappa des mains de Snape pour se poser dans les siennes avant de disparaître.

\- Vous devez intervenir, dans son intérêt.

\- Son _intérêt._

Il ricana.

\- Je suis sûr que tout ce que j'ai fait était, comment dire... dans son _intérê__t._

\- Le fait est, mon cher Severus, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton égal, qu'il ne se nourrit plus et que son corps refuse tout ce qui a trait, hé bien… aux potions.

\- Quoi ?!

Severus tourna la tête vers lui instantanément.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Il se leva. Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

\- Vos _potions_, Severus. Harry… il ne veut plus, il _n'arrive plus_, à en prendre. Il n'avale presque plus rien et son état se dégrade de jours en jours. J'ai essayé de le ramener à la raison de nombreuses fois, mais je crains qu'il refuse toute tentative d'approche.

Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'éclater d'un rire hystérique.

\- Et vous pensez que _moi_ il me laissera approcher ?! Vous délirez, Albus… Laissez-moi, maintenant…

\- Non, Severus, cette fois vous allez m'écouter ! Haussa Dumbledore d'un ton grave à son cadet qui arpentait la pièce dans une tentative d'échappatoire puérile, c'est _vous_ pour qui Harry a risqué sa vie et celles de ses amis les plus chers ! C'est _vous _qui hantez ses pensées depuis des mois et si vous avez su l'atteindre de la pire des façon, vous saurez l'atteindre de la...

Severus passa une main sur sa nuque.

\- Taisez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'un ton bas et rauque. Il a risqué sa vie pour moi, il a tout risqué pour moi et j-je n'ai pu que…

D'un geste brusque et violent, il renversa le contenu de sa table basse, livres, parchemins, bouteilles d'alcool, tout se brisa sur le sol en un fracas infernal.

\- JE NE SUIS QU'UN MISÉRABLE BÂTARD QUI NE MÉRITE PAS L'AFFECTION ET ENCORE MOINS L'AMOUR DU FILS DE LILY EVANS ! Hurla-t-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore comme pour le fusiller sur place d'un sort malheureux, LE FILS DE _LILY_, ALBUS ! _LUI !_ ME DÉSIRER ! _MOI !_

Albus resta parfaitement stoïque.

\- Je crois, à mon âge avancé, être suffisamment mature pour saisir tous les ressorts de cette situation qui croyez-le, Severus, est loin d'être aussi complexe que vous semblez vous la figurer...

Il s'essuya le visage tandis que Severus, la tête dans une main, l'autre main sur une hanche, se frottait le front.

\- Le fait est que vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que tout était fait à dessein, Severus ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé la question, pas même une seule fois, pourquoi le fils de Lily était-il si parfaitement adapté, modelé par le destin pour coller avec tant de précisions à tout ce que vous êtes ? Toutes les ombres qu'elle n'a jamais pu comprendre ni aimer totalement, Severus. Toutes les qualités qui lui étaient si facilement acquises, mais qu'Harry a dû chercher et déterrer au prix d'un long travail sur votre personne ? Ne ressemble-t-il pas assez à son père pour éveiller toutes les souffrances et les colères dont vous devez vous libérer, et suffisamment à sa mère pour faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous ? Ne vous ressemble-t-il pas d'une façon tellement flagrante, à sa manière, pour que vous seul puissiez l'atteindre ? Ne vous semble-t-il pas bien trop parfait, au contraire, pour vous correspondre en tous points ? Le destin est une chose fort amusante et parfois si simple, Severus...

Snape sembla réfléchir, lointain.

\- Le _destin… _c'est votre nouveau nom, ça ? Destin ?

\- Ne me prenez pas de haut. Vous comprenez fort bien.

Severus soupira, se frottant les yeux.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée… quand j'ai vu ces… _images_, quand j'ai _compris ! _Par Merlin… Quand je pense que je lui ai dit que je me fichais d'avec qui il passait ses nuits, Granger, Weasley ou Draco… bon sang... je lui ai même reproché sa lâcheté adolescente, de mettre nos vies, _ma _vie en danger pour cacher ce fameux _secret !_

Il poussa un ricanement nerveux.

\- Comment aurais-je pu savoir, Albus… comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il s'intéressait à un vieillard comme moi ?

\- Si vous êtes un vieillard, je dois être devenu fantôme sans m'en rendre compte ! Vous avez à peine 35 ans, Severus !

\- Peu importe, il en a 15, je suis un vieillard pour lui.

\- 20 ans de différence est une différence d'âge plus courante que vous ne le pensez.

\- Bon sang, Albus, c'est mon _étudiant !_

\- Et un peu plus que cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus se détourna.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux l'aider. Je le ferai, Albus, je ferai _tout_ pour le sortir de là, mais ma présence ne ferait qu'empirer son état. S'il refuse de prendre mes potions, comment pensez-vous qu'il réagirait en me voyant moi ?!

En arrivant aux portes de l'infirmerie, Dumbledore pria doucement Mme Pomfresh de les laisser seuls. L'infirmière jeta un regard suspicieux à Snape et protesta. Harry était son patient, et il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse entre ses mains à _lui._ Evidemment, personne, pas même Mcgonagall, n'était au courant de ce qui s'était réellement passé au ministère, mais l'infirmière en revanche avait non seulement dû être tenue au courant mais veillant sur Harry quasiment nuit et jour, elle avait fatalement entendu au plus près les détails sordides. Cependant, la fermeté de Dumbledore eut raison de sa position et elle s'en alla en affirmant que s'il y avait le moindre problème, elle chasserait elle-même tout le monde de son infirmerie et en interdirait l'accès jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Albus s'approcha du lit où Harry gémissait dans un sommeil comateux, gesticulant en tout sens, empêtré dans les draps, entouré d'un nuage d'eau fraîche qui tombait sur lui en pluie fine s'évaporant au contact des draps. Appuyé contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer, Snape semblait déjà vouloir s'échapper. Dumbledore se tourna vers lui.

\- Severus, le réprimanda-t-il doucement d'un ton conciliant de mère face à un enfant adorable mais turbulent, il est endormi, il ne nous voit pas.

Severus s'approcha avec une lenteur extrême et, à un mètre du lit, le scruta avec attention.

\- Il n'est pas endormi, rectifia-t-il. Il est dans une sorte de coma...

La curiosité médicale prenant le dessus, il s'approcha d'avantage pour passer sa main sur le corps d'Harry, sans le toucher. Albus observait son collègue par dessus ses lunettes en demi lunes.

\- Etes-vous sûr de l'avoir sorti du coma convenablement ? Vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez allé le chercher vous-même.

La voix de Severus n'était qu'un souffle entre ses lèvres quasi immobiles, comme si un mot un peu trop fort pouvait déclencher une réaction nucléaire.

\- Oui, en effet. Mais comme j'essayais de vous le dire, je ne pense pas être la personne dont il a besoin. Je n'ai sauvé qu'une partie, la partie de lui, hé bien, disons, qui me concerne.

Comme Severus le fixait, sourcils froncés, Albus soupira.

\- L'enfant, Severus, l'enfant dans le placard. C'est cela que me reproche le plus Harry... l'avoir laissé là-bas...

Il lâcha Severus des yeux pour regarder Harry sous l'œil attentif du maître des potions, caressant la joue brûlante et ruisselante de sueur du jeune homme.

\- S'il savait à quel point j'aurais voulu le garder près de moi... l'élever...

Jamais Severus n'avait perçu un tel moment d'abandon chez le directeur et ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant l'unique larme rouler jusqu'à sa longue barbe argentée.

\- Mais soit, reprit le vieil homme d'une voix plus ferme, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour sa protection et notre protection à tous. Un peu comme ce que vous avez dû faire au ministère.

\- Etes-vous... êtes vous en train de me dire que Potter doit perpétuellement être l'agneau sacrificiel de cette guerre ?

Dumbledore se redressa.

\- J'en ai bien peur, oui.

Il s'écarta, signifiant silencieusement que cette conversation touchait à sa fin et Severus reprit son travail, parcourant le corps d'Harry du bout de sa baguette et s'arrêtant parfois à certains endroits, sans parler, sans bouger, remuant seulement les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas de la fièvre, dit-il à voix basse. En tout cas pas une fièvre naturelle. C'est une conséquence de...

Sa voix se brisa et il recula.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Albus. C'est à cause de moi, je ne peux pas.

\- Oui, c'est à cause de vous, dit Dumbledore, les mains sur le pied de lit. C'est pour cette raison que vous seul pouvez l'en sortir.

Severus se passa une main sur le visage et regarda la nuit par la fenêtre.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Le sortilège doloris n'est pas sensé laisser de trace habituellement, mais le mien... le mien est l'idée que je me fais de la souffrance et...

Dumbledore ne dit rien, observant seulement les paupières fermés de l'homme et sa pomme d'Adam qui bougeait sous l'effet de la déglutition.

\- Je sais à quoi ressemble votre magie, Severus, et je sais très bien pour quelle raison vous êtes maître dans l'art de la souffrance. Raison pour laquelle vous êtes le seul à pouvoir tromper Jedusor car il vous admire pour ça bien plus que n'importe lequel de ses mangemorts qui ont grandi dans le luxe et l'abondance... Il se croit maître de la souffrance, mais il ne l'est pas autant que vous, je le sais et vous le savez aussi. Il ne l'a pas approché comme vous.

\- Je suis allé bien trop loin, confessa Severus, tremblant et ne pouvant regarder Harry sans une brusque envie de vomir. Comment ai-je pu penser une seconde qu'il saurait l'endurer, que ce n'était que de la douleur et que ça passerait... qu'il comprendrait... Albus, je ne peux pas. Comment voulez-vous-comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à... lui faire face...

Albus posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Vous allez y arriver. Vous devez y arriver. Ou j'ai bien peur que tout cela ait été inutile, car je ne peux pas pénétrer cette zone de l'esprit d'Harry. Vous seul pouvez y arriver. Vous, ou Jedusor. Qui préférez-vous que ce soit ?

C'était une question rhétorique et il laissa Severus réfléchir seul en se reculant pour s'installer non loin d'eux, attentif et silencieux. Enfin, Severus s'assit sur le tabouret dédiés aux visiteurs, et ferma les yeux.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 **

**J'ai réécris ce chapitre de nombreuses fois maintenant, pas dans son ensemble mais l'été et le début de la sixième année a été très difficile à écrire. J'avais originellement écrit une version où Snape venait parler à Harry bien avant ça, avant qu'il ne rentre chez les Dursley et l'emmenait quelque part pour son anniversaire et c'était trop mignon... un peu trop à mon goût. J'ai commencé une version où Snape venait lui parler mais l'abandonnait ensuite et où c'était Lupin qui venait chercher Harry. Effacé également. J'ai envisagé qu'Harry perde la mémoire, que Snape lui enlève ses souvenirs mêmes j'ai envisagé des tonnes de versions différentes. J'ai écrit des passages qui je l'espère, serviront à un moment donné, mais dont j'ai du me défaire pour l'instant, j'ai écrit et reécrit des conversations dans une tournure différente et... voilà, j'ai sans doute choisi la pire version, comme d'habitude. Scorpio's basic mood.**

**Je suis désolé, s'il y a des incohérences. S'il y en a, dites-le-moi, je ne pourrais pas corriger à moins d'effacer le chapitre mais je pourrais en prendre compte pour les prochains. Je tenais à vous dire que je n'ai pas pris en compte Lucius Malfoy ni les considérations matérielles. Je pensais vouloir le faire, mais en fait, Harry Potter est bourré d'incohérences. J'aime et aimerais toujours JKR, mais les animaux fantastiques sont bourrés d'incohérences, Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit m'a également mise très en colère ( Hermione peut être black, mais le fils d'Harry absolument pas gay... ?! ) donc, voilà, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce que je voulais, point, car parfois, JKR elle-même est bourrée d'incohérences. Et la cohérence est-elle vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus important ? Je pense qu'elle considère qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule vérité, mais des tas. En fait, je trouve qu'elle aborde son propre univers un peu comme on écrit une fanfiction. Un fanfiction, c'est "Et si ? Et si c'était comme ça, s'il faisait ça, si on changeait ça ?" Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Et peut importe si une fanfiction détonne avec une autre du même univers. Personnellement, c'est un comportement que j'adopte avec une fanfiction, mais pas avec un roman. Avec un roman, il y a toujours une seule vérité, comme dans la vie, une seule qu'on peut écrire, si tragique soit-elle. Elle est réelle, avec des couleurs réelles, des odeurs, des sons, une ambiance qui a le goût si vrai de la réalité. Ca fout des frissons sur la peau, la chair de poule, les poils qui se dressent, la gorge qui pique. C'est la seule et unique réalité possible et je le sais corporellement quand j'écris. Ce n'est pas toujours le cas quand j'écris une fanfiction. Je peux me dire et si Harry tombait amoureux de Snape ? Et si Harry tombait amoureux de Luna ? ( la seule personne féminine avec qui il serait logique qu'il finisse pour moi...) Si Harry était adopté par Snape tout jeune avec Drago ? Et ce sont des réalités différentes. Que je peux me permettre en tant que simple auteur de Fanfiction sur HP, mais que je ne me permettrais pas dans les univers de mes romans. JK Rowling, elle, est capable d'écrire tout une belle relation entre Ron et Hermione et, à la fin, dire qu'elle aurait dû mettre Hermione avec Harry. Et ça, je trouve ça un peu, voire très, problématique. Cette femme restera mon modèle pour plein de raisons et je l'aime de tout mon coeur et je trouve que les gens sont un peu idiots de réagir si fort à ce qu'elle peut dire parfois ( genre sur la transsexualité ) car c'est un être humain comme les autres, mais vis à vis d'Harry Potter je dois avouer que je trouve parfois bizarre sa façon d'envisager les choses. Pour elle qui sent mieux que personne cet univers depuis son essence la plus profonde, elle devrait savoir qu'il y a une seule réalité possible comme dans la vie, et pas jouer aux sims en disant ah tient, si Harry était heureux avec Ginny comme s'il était normal... ? Désolé d'oser dire ça, mais je pense que je devais le dire. Personnellement, ça me dérange. **

**En même temps de vous écrire, je pense avoir une partie de réponse. Harry Potter est devenu un égrégore mondial. Il n'y a plus un, mais des Harry Potter. Elle a écrit Harry Potter pendant tellement longtemps, à l'écriture de la fin, ça devait être dur, très dur. Elle savait que dans son coeur, pour elle, la seule vérité était qu'Harry meurt, c'était ce qu'elle voulait écrire ( et j'aurais préféré avoir cette fin là car effectivement, l'essence d'Harry y répond ) mais elle l'aimait trop pour permettre ça. Elle voulait lui donner une belle vie. Je le comprends mais, le fait de dire qu'elle aurait dû mettre Hermione avec Harry... bah, ça ne fait que prouver que Ginny n'a aucune importance. Je n'ai jamais particulièrement ressenti d'affect face au personnage de Ginny, mais là, c'est la réponse. Et pour moi Snape fait plus sens, à tous les niveaux. Et Snape lui-même, d'ailleurs, elle pensait qu'il devait mourir. Pas parce qu'il a été attaqué par Nagini et qu'il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir, non, je pense vraiment qu'elle pensait qu'il devait mourir parce qu'elle le pense "perdu" comme elle pense Drago perdu. Elle les a créé dans toute leur complexité, mais elle n'a aucune réelle compassion pour eux. Et ça me dérange un peu. Snape est profondément quelqu'un avec un mauvais fond pour elle, qui doit mourir à cause de ça, parce qu'il ne fera jamais les bons choix. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne suis TELLEMENT pas d'accord. Je suis tombé amoureuse d'un garçon très obscur qui prenait des photos d'animaux morts, s'habillait toujours en noir, c'était un gars terrifiant... une romance à la the end of the fucking world, il est le seul à être resté à mes côtés quand ça n'allait vraiment pas. Et il m'a fait mal tellement de fois, il m'a repoussé tellement de fois. Mais foi de Scorpion, croyez-moi, je savais qu'il y avait autre chose, au fond. Et il y avait autre chose au fond. Nous sommes ensembles aujourd'hui et c'est le gars le plus adorable et le plus amoureux possible. Pour Snape, hé bien... c'est pareil. Il y a toujours autre chose, au fond. Je n'ai jamais aimé Drago, je n'aime pas le drarry même si je pense que Drago craque pour Harry, mais Drago n'est pas un salaud pour autant pour moi. Je peux comprendre ce qui l'a mené là. Je vous avoue que j'aimerais vraiment comprendre comment JKR envisage les choses, parfois...**

**Bref DONC pour résumer les choses vis à vis de ce chapitre à venir et que vous compreniez, j'ai envisagé les choses sous cet angle : **

**Lucius a pu donner la prophétie à Voldemort. Ce qui ne change pas vraiment les choses dans son programme qui était déjà d'anéantir Harry. **

**Lucius n'est pas allé en prison, ni personne d'ailleurs, Harry ne s'est pas exprimé sur le sujet, ça a été un gros bordel général et vu qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'endoloris et en a eu des séquelles, on ne peut pas considérer ses dires comme officiels. Tout comme personne ne l'a cru pour voldemort dans le 5.**

**Drao, non pas en punition mais en récompense, a bien été chargé de sa mission. Voldemort est un pervers qui n'estime vraiment que peu de personne et j'ai bien peur que Lucius n'en fasse pas parti, qu'il ramène ou pas la prophétie entière.**

**Et Snape a toujours fait le serment inviolable à la mère de Drago qui a perdu confiance en son mari et se dirige vers la seule personne qui selon elle, se soucie de Drago - l'enfant fragile qu'il est et qu'elle, elle voit - mieux que sa brute insensible de père ( Lucius est vraiment un monstre pour moi, pire que voldemort ). **

**En gros, rien ne change, à part que là, c'est Harry qui a vraiment la haine contre Drago et non l'inverse. Harry est bien l'élu, mais je n'en parle pas. Harry est a un stade où il en a strictement rien à foutre et je suis pas certaine qu'il lise les journaux de toute façon. **

* * *

Tout était feu, tout bouillonnait. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus âme qui vivent dans la grande salle du département des mystères. Les étagères avaient disparus et des centaines, des millier de boule de verre tombaient du plafond en s'écrasant sans relâche comme des grêlons infernales sur le carrelage noir incandescent dont les rainures suintaient de laves. Le contact du sol brûla les pieds de Severus qui s'avança sans grimace vers la silhouette du jeune homme à genoux, paumes plantées dans le sol, dos courbé, nuque fléchie, entièrement nu. Il s'accroupit à son tour et posa une main sur le dos offert.

\- Potter...

Il tressaillit violemment au contact et redressant soudain la tête comme un animal à fleur de peau, hurla. Le hurlement envoya Severus voltiger dans les airs et il atterrit plusieurs mètres en arrière, sur le dos. Dans la réalité, Albus vit l'homme subir une secousse sur son siège. Severus se releva derechef et fixa Harry dans les yeux. La créature devant lui n'avait plus rien du jeune homme qu'il connaissait. La peau recouverte de cloques, la chair à vif par endroit laissant couler un sang épais et collant, il grognait comme une bête, son visage entièrement déformé par les brûlures et la rage, ses prunelles vertes le transperçant d'une haine sans pareille. Et comme face à un animal, Severus s'agenouilla.

\- Potter, écoutez-moi. Je suis là pour vous aider.

La peau blessée frissonnait nerveusement sous l'effet de sa voix. La lave, entre les interstices du carrelage transcendé par l'insoutenable chaleur, touchait et consumait sa peau sans qu'il n'ait plus de réactions. Severus déglutit, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire, bien sûr qu'il ne le croirait pas. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Potter, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. C'est la dernière chose que je voulais. Si vous me laissez approcher, je vous aiderai à sortir d'ici.

Il fit mine d'avancer mais, méfiante, la créature grogna plus encore et recula.

\- N'approchez-pas.

C'était un grondement de gorge rauque plus qu'une voix humaine. A demi relevé, Severus s'immobilisa.

\- Vous souffrez. Laissez-moi vous aider.

Le regard de la créature filait à toute allure de ses mains, sa baguette, à son visage, ses yeux, le détaillant comme pour saisir la ruse.

\- Je vous laisserai m'infliger tous les châtiments que vous estimerez justes si vous me laissez juste... _m'approcher. _Je peux vous aider...

La créature hurla et de la lave jaillit tout autour de lui, aspergeant le visage et le corps de Severus, emportant des morceaux de peau, mais il n'en avait cure. Harry toussa et ses bras tendus tremblèrent avant de fléchir. Il était en train de mourir, prisonnier de cet enfer dans lequel il l'avait mis. Il profita de cette brusque faiblesse pour s'avancer rapidement et posa un genoux à terre devant le Harry-créature qui grogna sans pouvoir s'enfuir. Severus le saisit à et le redressa de force, prenant à pleine main son visage brûlé ruisselant de lave en soutenant son corps de l'autre bras, affrontant les yeux de Lily hantés par la rage. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Peu à peu, la lave autour d'eux se tarit, les cloques qui rongeaient le corps d'Harry diminuèrent, comme aspirés à l'intérieur de Severus. Recouvert de feu, l'homme rouvrit les yeux. Le cri qu'Harry poussait en s'accrochant à son regard devenait progressivement plus humain, jusqu'à ce que son corps nu et aussi lisse que d'habitude ne retombe entre ses bras, mais il se dégagea et à genoux face à lui, le regarda, dents découvertes, poitrine palpitante.

\- Je ne vous pardonnerez pas.

Severus avala sa salive et hocha la tête avant que tout ne disparaisse peu à peu et qu'il ne rouvre les yeux à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore se tenait près de lui et Harry, dans le lit, poussa un gémissement en retombant dans le sommeil. Le directeur pressa son épaule.

\- Tout va bien, Severus ?

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Sa fièvre devrait le quitter sous peu.

Il s'était relevé, s'enfuyant presque hors de la pièce.

\- Je peux voir qu'il va mieux, en effet. Je parlais de vous.

Severus s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

\- Rien que je ne puisse supporter.

\- Il n'en aura aucun souvenir, vous le savez ? Quoi qu'il se soit passé, vous devrez avoir une conversation en face à face, Severus. Vous savez tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard, plus par crainte que par soucis de santé réel. Il allait mieux, du moins en apparence. Plus de fièvre et il avait pu manger de nouveau, pas encore suffisamment mais son organisme se rétablissait doucement. Cependant, sortir de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre le dortoir des gryffondors était une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais eu à faire. Bien sûr, il savait que la plupart des élèves ne savaient rien et aucun regard ne le suivit plus que de raison, en tout cas pas à cause de _ça_, plus à cause de Voldemort, mais affronter Ginny, Neville, Ron... eux _savaient_. Ils savaient tout. Hermione l'aida et le supporta, bien sur. Mais Ron refusait de lui parler et agissait comme s'il n'existait plus, Neville était gentil avec lui quoi qu'un peu gêné de passer plus d'une minute en sa compagnie et Ginny semblait ne plus vouloir du tout croiser son regard. Elle ne lui avait adressé qu'un ou deux mot, pas plus, depuis sa sortie. Hermione lui disait que ça allait s'arranger, avec le temps, mais Harry doutait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse oublier les images qu'ils avaient vu, ni que ça changerait avec le temps. Un jour, à l'ombre d'un arbre près du lac, Hermione lui avoua d'un ton un peu gêné de devoir aborder le sujet que ces choses-là étaient normales et que parfois, même si en l'occurrence c'était un peu hors norme, on rêve et on fantasme sur des choses étranges qui seraient toutes inconvenantes si les autres, nos amis les plus proches, devaient y assister. Elle lui rappela avec sagesse qu'en temps normal, ces choses-là ne sont pas sensées être dites et encore moins montrées ou utilisées contre nous et doivent rester notre jardin secret. Que, certes, il avait été un peu idiot, mais qu'elle-même n'aurait pas pu se douter concernant le professeur Snape que ce fut faux lorsqu'il restait introuvable même par Drago. Et elle finit par lui avouer qu'elle s'en doutait depuis un moment et qu'après réflexion, elle trouvait ça plutôt logique. Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Penser à Snape lui faisait mal et chaque fois que son nom était évoqué, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se saisir les bras comme en une tentative de protection bien vaine.

Si la compréhension d'Hermione aidait, ça ne suffisait pas. Depuis, Harry ne sortait pas beaucoup et avait beaucoup de mal à supporter la lumière directe du soleil brûlant, les bruits, les gens. Il mangeait avec moins d'appétit et moins de plaisir qu'avant et ne passait que très peu de temps au milieu des autres, dans la grande salle, les couloirs ou la salle commune de gryffondor. Il n'avait pas croisé Snape une seule fois et lorsque le directeur lui avait dit que c'est lui qui l'avait soigné, il n'avait pu faire autre chose qu'hurler de rage en interdisant catégoriquement le directeur, à l'avenir, de laisser l'homme l'approcher alors qu'il était endormi.

* * *

C'était la veille du départ et Harry faisait ses valises pour retourner chez les Dursley. Il devait être triste, il le savait. Mais en toute honnêteté, quelque chose en lui voulait retourner dans cette chambre et y rester cloitrée pour toujours, loin de Snape, loin de Ron, loin du monde. Il méritait les Dursley. Il méritait de rester enfermé dans cette chambre tout l'été, avec presque rien à manger. Il méritait cela, pour ce qu'il avait fait à Sirius.

\- Tu vas pardonner à ce bâtard, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses épaules tressaillirent et il leva la tête vers Ron, en face de lui, de l'autre côté de son propre lit, occupé à ranger ses affaires. Ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir et c'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole depuis les événements du ministère. Harry inspira un peu trop d'air, incapable de réagir assez vite car Ron enchaîna :

\- Il t'a traité comme la pire des merdes mais tu vas lui pardonner. C'est comme ça que ça marche entre vous ? Il te suce entre deux cours et tu lui pardonnes tout ce qu'il te fait ?!

Harry fronça les sourcils, choqué.

\- Ron ! Je n'ai pardonné à personne et je te permets pas de...

\- Oh, _tu ne permets pas ?! _Est-ce que je t'ai permis de mettre ma vie en danger, la vie de _ma soeur _pour cet enfoiré ?!

Harry trembla. C'était difficile de supporter le regard enflammé de Ron.

\- J-je ne voulais pas que vous veniez. Hermione... Hermione était...

\- Oui, elle était au courant, merci, je le sais bien ! Mais _moi ! Ton meilleur ami ! _Tu m'as menti, tu m'as _trahi_, Harry.

Harry le fixa en retour, les bras ballants.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Ron grogna et se détourna de lui, prétextant de ranger ses vêtements en moulons par terre pour échapper à son regard.

\- Tu n'aurais pas compris, tenta d'expliquer Harry. Tu n'aurais jamais pu comprendre...

\- Non, parce que je suis parfaitement idiot ! J'avais oublié ce détail !

Harry planta ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu n'es pas idiot, Ron, c'est juste... enfin, regarde ! Tu passes ton temps à insulter Snape, comment... comment aurais-tu pu comprendre que...

Il ferma les paupières.

\- Que tu veuilles sucer ce connard, non, je ne comprends pas, en effet !

Harry poussa un petit rire sarcastique.

\- Tu vois ? Tu vois comment tu réagis ? Et tu espères que je me confie à toi plutôt qu'à Hermione ?!

Ron le fixait d'en dessous, les épaules se soulevant sous la colère et son pyjama oublié dans la main.

\- Tu... tu... _Tu aurais pu au moins me dire que tu étais gay ! _

\- Mais... Ron... je... !

Harry éclata carrément de rire en se passant une main dans les cheveux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver ses mots que Ron enchaîna :

\- Merde, Harry, combien de nuit on a passé ensemble, combien de fois tu m'as vu nu après les entraînements ! Merde ! Pas une seule fois tu me l'as dit, et moi qui avait peur que tu me piques...

Il s'arrêta juste à temps et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

\- Je ne suis pas gay ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis et je n'ai aucune idée de comment on appelle ça, mais je ne suis pas... _gay !_ Je... Et je te désire pas, putain, Ron ! Je t'ai jamais maté sous les douches, bordel ! T'es mon_ ami ! _C'est juste-_Snape- _je...

Il le laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa pendant la couverture rouge bordeaux.

\- Ron, tu as grandi avec un père et une mère qui s'aiment et qui t'aiment, des frères et soeur, une famille et même... même si être un parmi d'autres a pu te faire souffrir, tu as été aimé. J-je n'ai jamais...

Il expira fortement, concentrant son attention sur les fils de laine enlacés.

\- Ta mère est la première personne à m'avoir vraiment pris dans les bras. Avant cela, pleurer était quelque chose de difficile pour moi. Je suis sûr que Madame Weas-ta mère, je suis sûr qu'elle t'endormait le soir en te disant qu'elle t'aimait, qu'elle te prenait dans les bras, qu'elle te caressait la joue et le dos quand tu t'endormais et qu'elle te racontait des histoires...

Il déglutit, marquant une courte pause.

\- On m'enfermait dans un placard en me traitant de monstre à longueur de journée. Quand j'étais malade, on ne m'emmenait pas chez le docteur. On me laissait pourrir dans ma fièvre et ma morve dans ce putain de placard. Les vêtements que je portais étaient ceux de Dudley et c'était des trucs sales et déchirés complètement informes. Je devais me lever le matin pour leur préparer le petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard sinon j'étais privé de déjeuner et de toute façon je ne pouvais jamais manger autant qu'eux, je mangeais leurs restes, le chien de la tante Marge était mieux traité que moi. Mes passages aux toilettes et à la salle de bain étaient contrôlés et les seuls contacts que j'avais... c'étaient les coups de Dudley et la poigne de mon oncle. On ne m'a jamais... caressé, ou pris dans les bras, juste, comme ça, tu vois-pour-normalement. Pas une seule fois. Et avant de venir à Poudlard, je pensais que ce n'était pas pour moi, je pensais ne pas _avoir le droit _à ça parce que je n'étais qu'une sorte de monstre. Et tout le monde y compris toi me regardait comme si j'étais un prince qui avait tellement de chance, une célébrité ou un truc à mettre en vitrine mais _j'ai été traité comme un déchet plus de la moitié de ma vie et je le suis toujours !_

Il y avait un silence de mort dans le dortoir et il leva les yeux vers Ron qui le fixait avec horreur, horreur et... dégoût. Harry battit des paupières. La boule dans sa gorge faisait mal.

\- Alors il avait raison, murmura Ron. Il avait raison quand il a dit... cette chose... à propos de toi... l'amour. Tu as envie qu'il te baise parce qu'il te traite mal ?

\- Il ne me traitait pas mal, avant ! Protesta Harry. Il m'a aidé de nombreuses fois depuis que je suis à Poudlard !

\- Ouais, c'est ça, dit Ron en refermant sa valise. En fait, je crois que je comprends. T'es pas gay, Harry. T'as un vrai problème.

Harry éclata d'un rire mauvais, à la limite de l'hystérie.

\- Ah oui, tu crois ?! J'avais pas remarqué !

\- T'es vraiment tordu. A partir de maintenant, reste loin de moi.

Harry accusa le choc pendant quelques instants et se tourna vers lui avant qu'il ne dépasse la porte avec sa valise :

\- ALORS RETOURNE VOIR TES AMIS NORMAUX ET FOUT MOI LA PAIX !

Ron s'immobilisa, de dos.

\- Sirius t'aimait. Et tu as préféré ce bâtard à lui. Moi, j'aurais tout donné pour avoir Sirius comme parrain.

Des larmes envahirent les joues d'Harry et ses épaules se secouèrent instantanément.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! _Je l'ai trahi !_ Mais Sirius... Sirius aussi m'a trahi. Il m'a trahi en aimant mon père à travers moi _plus que moi _et je ne suis pas...

Il essuya ses larmes dans sa manche d'un geste rageur.

\- JE NE M'APPELLE PAS JAMES FOUTU POTTER ET C'EST MONSTRUEUSEMENT DÉGUEULASSE D'UTILISER _CA_ CONTRE MOI ! JE M'APPELLE HARRY ! JE SUIS _JUSTE_ HARRY !

Ron n'ajouta rien de plus et disparut dans les escaliers. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti plus vide.

* * *

" Cher Harry,

si cela te convient, je viendrai te rendre visite au 4, Privet Drive, vendredi prochain à 11 h du soir. J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu ne pourras pas passer l'été chez la famille Weasley cette année. Mrs Weasley me charge de transmettre ses plus sincères excuses. Entre nous, cette pauvre Molly ne comprend pas et je pense qu'elle est très en colère contre ton ami Ron à ce sujet. Si tu es d'accord, je serais très heureux d'obtenir ton aide dans une affaire que j'espère pouvoir régler au plus vite. Je te donnerai de plus amples explications de vive voix.

Sois gentil de m'envoyer ta réponse par retour de hibou. En espérant te voir vendredi,

Je t'adresse mes salutations les plus cordiales,

Albus Dumbledore. "

" Harry,

tu n'as pas répondu à mes précédentes lettres et je suis très inquiète pour toi... Ron a fini par me raconter ce qui c'était passé entre vous... je suis très en colère contre lui et sincèrement désolé qu'à cause de son comportement tu doives passer l'été chez les Dursley. Je suis restée avec mes parents cet été, et je crois que ça me fait du bien aussi de passer un peu de temps avec eux. Veux-tu que je leur en parle ? Je sais que ce n'est rien comparé à la famille de Ron et que tu ne les connais pas mais tu es le bienvenu ici si tu le souhaites... Molly m'a aussi interrogé à ton sujet, elle s'inquiète beaucoup aussi et ne comprend pas que ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Ron... veux tu que je lui en parle ? Je t'en supplie Harry réponds moi. Je suis très inquiète... Je t'embrasse bien fort,

Hermione "

" Harry,

je te demande pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis à t'écrire. La perte de Sirius m'a profondément ébranlé. Il était le seul ami d'enfance qu'il me restait et il me manquera à jamais. Je ne peux qu'imaginer l'état dans lequel tu dois être... A vrai dire, Harry, il m'est très difficile d'envisager ce que tu ressens. Sirius n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé exactement. Jamais. Je sais qu'il était très en colère et que votre relation, à la fin, était assez complexe. Je n'ai jamais pu t'en parler alors j'ignore ta version des faits et j'aimerais beaucoup en parler avec toi si tu le souhaites... Harry, je t'ai vu te faire torturer par Severus Snape. Je sais que tous ont dû jurer de ne rien dire et qu'aucun de tes camarades ne révélera quoi que ce soit au risque d'endurer une grave punition. Je sais aussi... je ne suis pas idiot, Harry, j'ai senti certaines choses depuis quelques années, ton rapprochement avec Severus, son changement de comportement à ton égard aux réunions... Je t'en prie, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je mérite de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à la toute fin et pourquoi Sirius t'en voulait tant. Nous sommes tous très inquiets.

Amitié,

Remus "

* * *

La pluie cavalait sur les fenêtres du Poudlard express. La joue appuyée contre la vitre, Harry écoutait leur martèlement hypnotisant qui couvrait un peu le bruit des étudiants dans le couloir du train. Un première année ouvrit la porte, laissant rentrer une flopée de rire et de voix agressives qui le firent grimacer. Puis elle se referma, le plongeant de nouveau dans une bulle aux sons étouffés. Enfin, bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Harry ne regarda pas, plongé dans la contemplation du ruissellement incessant.

\- Salut, Harry.

Il leva la tête, un peu surpris. C'était Luna, Luna, avec ses cheveux trop longs, ses radis aux oreilles, ses couleurs et ses vêtements si détonants les uns des autres qu'elle associait avec une étrange élégance. Elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui et elle lui souriait avec une telle sincérité qu'il lui sourit en retour. Le mouvement étira douloureusement la peau gercée de ses lèvres.

\- Salut, Luna.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il n'avait pas pris conscience à quel point sa bouche était sèche, avant. Luna le détailla de ses grands yeux bleus étranges et chercha dans le panier à battant qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle, joliment décoré de fleur des champs qu'elle y avait glissées. Elle sortit une bouteille en verre et la lui tendit.

\- Tient, c'est du jus de citrouille.

Il prit la bouteille avec reconnaissance et en avala plusieurs grosses goulées, se rendant compte trop tard qu'il avait vidé plus la moitié de la bouteille.

\- Pardon.

Mais la jeune fille se contenta de lui sourire et chercha de nouveau dans son panier.

\- Tu peux prendre ça aussi, si tu veux. C'est au beurre de cacahuète.

Harry regarda le sandwich, puis Luna, avec une forme de prudence.

\- Luna, c'est vraiment gentil mais je ne voudrais pas...

\- Il y aura à manger à Poudlard, et papa me donne toujours beaucoup trop, le coupa-t-elle. Et toi, tu as vraiment une mine affreuse.

Luna avait cette forme d'honnêteté brutale qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il grimaça et attrapa le sandwich.

\- Merci.

C'était tout autant un merci ironique qu'un merci sincère mais ce genre de préoccupations ne semblaient pas perturber la jeune fille outre mesure. Il prit le sandwich et en avala une bouchée. Elle le dévisageait bien trop intensément.

\- Comment tu te sens, Harry ?

A vrai dire, parler avec Luna, c'était un peu comme parler avec Dumbledore. Mais quelque chose en cet instant, peut-être à cause du temps et du manque de lumière ou d'autre chose de plus informe, semblait plus sombre en elle, comme si une ombre s'était posée sur les couleurs éclatantes de ses vêtements, rendant chaque fibre, chaque accro du tissu, chaque imperfections de son visage incroyablement réels. Elle était si vraie soudainement, Harry reposa le sandwich sur ses genoux. Il se sentait faible. La lumière du soleil, éclatée dans un ciel gris qui ne faisait plus que faire semblant de pleuvoir l'agressait. Les bruits l'agressaient. Et chaque bouchée qu'il avalait tombait dans sa trachée comme un bloc de pierre. Dans les yeux bleus pâles de Luna, il devina les formes d'une lucidité plus puissante que de la simple magie. Quelque chose qui se confondait à la magie étrange de Dumbledore. Et Harry se sentit soudain mis à nu devant elle, comme il se sentait devant le vieil homme. Il s'était trompé, depuis le début. S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait comprendre les ombres, c'était Luna. Cette pâle et étrange jeune fille qui portait des fleurs dans ses cheveux et des radis aux oreilles. Peut-être savait-elle déjà qu'il avait passé ces deux derniers mois enfermé dans sa chambre, sans bouger ou presque, ne se lavant presque pas et ne touchant qu'à peine aux plats que les Dursley passaient par la trappe de sa chambre. Peut-être devinait-elle ses cauchemars incessants, revivant chaque nuit les mêmes horreurs et d'autres plus macabres encore. Chaque nuit à brûler sous l'endoloris impitoyable de Snape, chaque nuit à sentir son corps se disloquer, se déchirer, s'arracher et lui, éveillé, terrassé. Chaque nuit à revivre l'humiliation jusqu'à ce que ses propres fantasmes lui donnent envie de vomir. Chaque nuit à vouloir s'arracher la peau, chaque nuit à essayer un peu... car il le méritait. _Il le méritait. _

\- C'est compliqué.

Pour la première fois, il avait peur de retourner à Poudlard. Peur des regards dans les couloirs, peur de dormir dans le même dortoir que Ron et Neville, peur de se tenir de nouveau devant Snape, de croiser Ginny, et Hermione. Peur... de...

\- Sirius. C'est ma faute.

Les larmes lui brûlaient la gorge tellement fort que ses yeux se brouillèrent. Ca brûlait, ça brûlait tellement. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Luna, en face de lui, le fixait avec une intensité qui n'avait rien du regard plein d'une compassion écœurante se teintant de frayeur qu'on lui réservait d'habitude. Elle le fixait comme un être humain normal, tout simplement.

\- Harry, je ne connaissais pas Sirius, tu sais. Mais je pense...

Elle regarda ailleurs, par la fenêtre, et son regard devint immobile comme si elle fixait une réalité parallèle.

\- Je pense qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup envie de vivre sans lui. Tu sais... je pense qu'il est un peu mort avec lui, ce jour-là. Il s'est trouvé là parce qu'il le voulait, parce qu'il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire de vivre ou de mourir si James n'était pas avec lui. Et toi, tu n'es pas James. Il t'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas vivre... avec ça.

Harry ignorait si Luna savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle semblait totalement ailleurs, les yeux grands ouverts sur une réalité à laquelle il n'avait pas accès.

\- Il ne pouvait pas vivre... avec... avec ça ? Avec...

Il avala sa salive. Non, il en pouvait pas le prononcer. Luna fronça les sourcils.

\- Il avait peur, je pense. Il n'était plus en mesure de te donner ce que tu attendais. Cette partie était morte déjà. C'est comme si... comme s'il y avait un mur entre vous, une dimension, tu vois ? Et en te révélant comme tu l'étais, tu as fait éclater ce mur, et la personne qui était devant lui... c'était trop gros, trop différent. Il t'aimait mais il ne pouvait pas gérer ton amour pour Snape. La partie de toi... cette partie-là de toi... vous étiez sur des planètes différentes. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, parce que la mort ne change rien à ça.

Harry le fixa, les yeux exorbités. Luna souriait tranquillement.

\- Luna... comment tu sais tout ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je le sais, c'est tout.

Ils se mirent à regarder la route. Le silence s'était fait à peu près et Harry inspira profondément pour la première fois depuis deux mois en regardant le paysage de l'Ecosse.

\- Tu sais où ils vont, après ?

Luna le regarda avec un amour qui dépassait celui de l'humain et Harry eut envie de se baigner dedans, s'y lover pour toujours, à l'abri du monde.

\- J'imagine que ceux qui meurent et qui reste là-bas le veulent vraiment, alors ça doit être un bel endroit. Les autres... ils restent parmi nous, et ils sont malheureux pour toujours. Sirius est là-haut, avec ma maman. Avec ta maman et ton papa aussi. S'il y a un endroit où il peut être heureux... c'est celui-ci, tu ne crois pas ?

Ils échangèrent un regard qui ressemblait à une étreinte et, un instant, ils restèrent comme ça.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir mis en danger. De t'avoir mise en danger... je suis désolé.

Luna le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Sirius, tu sais. Mais je croise le professeur Snape presque tous les jours à Poudlard, ça m'aurait fait de la peine qu'il meurt.

\- Quoi ? Ca _t'aurait fait de la peine _qu'il meurt ? On parle bien de _Snape_, là ?

Elle le regarda.

\- Hé bien, oui. Il est étrange et souvent cruel, mais il n'est pas vraiment méchant. C'est compliqué. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'aime vraiment, mais je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il meurt pour autant. En fait, je pense que je peux le comprendre, d'une certaine manière. C'est dur, d'être différent et d'être seul. Et si toi tu y tenais, alors, je serais venue t'aider, comme on aide un ami, tu sais.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Je _suis _ton ami, Luna.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Oh. Hé bien, je suis honorée d'être ton amie, Harry Potter.

Il ne put que sourire en retour.

\- C'est moi qui suis honoré d'être ton ami, Luna.

Bientôt, ils furent rejoint par Neville qui venait juste de retrouver son crapaud et le salua chaleureusement bien que lui adressant un regard un peu bizarre mais, malgré ça, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentit bien avec des amis. Et si une jolie fille était rentrée à cet instant-là, alors, Harry n'aurait pas eu honte d'être vu avec eux comme l'année précédente. Il était avec des personnes qui avaient risqué leur vies pour lui sur un mensonge. C'est eux qui auraient dû avoir honte, d'être vu avec lui. Mais ils étaient là. Et Harry était heureux qu'ils le soient. Après avoir fini le sandwich de Luna, il sombra tout le voyage dans un sommeil profond tel qu'il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

A la sortie du train, il essayait d'éviter Drago, Ron et tant qu'à faire, autant de Weasley que possible lorsqu'Hermione se rua sur lui, et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, le gifla. Puis elle éclata en sanglot et le serra contre elle, et il enfouit son visage dans les boucles brunes de la jeune fille en l'écoutant sangloter, sans demander pardon, sans lui dire à quel point parler était devenu difficile. Parler, manger, dormir... Il passa ses mains dans son dos et l'étreignit fortement.

* * *

Ce début d'année à Poudlard cette année fut plus chaotique que ce qu'il avait jamais connu jusqu'alors. Comme Dumbledore l'avait prévu, Slughorn était devenu le nouveau professeur de potion. Et Snape avait prit la place de nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal. Il appréhendait tout autant de se retrouver face à lui, à vrai dire, que face à Ron. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu faire en quatrième année, Ron ne parlait pas de lui aux autres. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Dumbledore avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, mais les murmures dans les couloirs le suivirent dès qu'il franchit les portes de Poudlard pour aller se réfugier sur un banc de la grande salle où les ricanements, les regards le suivaient. On entendait des rumeurs abracadabrantes sur ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère. Mais certaines voix, venant de la table des serpentards, disaient des choses qu'Harry aurait préféré ne pas comprendre. Il se retrouvait là, au milieu de premières ou deuxièmes années qu'il ne connaissait pas, à guetter Ron rire avec Dean et Seamus du coin de l'oeil. Neville, assis avec eux, semblait mal à l'aise. Les murmures et les rirent le suivaient, Drago ne le lâchait pas du regard. Et Snape.. Snape à la table des professeurs, bien trop visible pour qu'Harry ne le voit pas, et tout le monde qui le guettaient, dans l'espoir, l'attente perverse qu'il le regarde et qu'il se mette à chialer comme un gamin. Harry saisit sa fourchette et pressa les dents contre sa paume. La nourriture dans son assiette avait un goût de cendre et quelque chose montait en lui comme de la panique, de la panique et de la rage. Le bouchon aurait pu exploser. Tout aurait pu exploser. Mais Hermione, soudain, prit place à ses côtés.

\- Harry ! Je te cherchais !

Le souffle un peu court, il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. _Elle était venue. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée._ Son souffle se dégagea un peu.

\- Harry ? Ca va ?

Il voulut répondre, n'y parvint pas. Il arrivait à peine à respirer. Elle prit sa main et dégagea doucement la fourchette qui s'enfonçait dans sa peau. Le contact lui permit de respirer, un peu. Juste assez pour avaler de quoi survivre à cette journée.

Cette nuit-là, se coucher dans le lit à côté de celui de Ron fut une autre épreuve, et aucune main ne tint la sienne. Ron ne le regarda pas, pas une seule fois. Exactement comme s'il n'existait pas.

Demain, il faudrait survivre à une nouvelle journée... Harry voulait sombrer dans un sommeil sans fin et ne jamais n'avoir à affronter le levé du jour.

* * *

Le lendemain s'annonça comme une pire journée encore qu'il ne l'aurait pensé lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il y avait cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Honnêtement, Harry était au bord de la crise de panique en rentrant dans la salle. Il y aurait Ron, Neville, Hermione, Draco. Ils seraient tous là, à le surveiller. A quoi d'autres pourraient-ils penser ? Que pourraient-il voir d'autres en les voyant dans la même pièce ? Draco avait tout vu... _tout... _bien plus que Ron, Hermione et les autres... Et son père sans aucun doute lui avait tout raconté... et lui, a quoi d'autre pourrait-il penser ? Harry se laissa tomber sur son banc, fixant le bois de la table devant lui, un long sifflement strident dans les oreilles, tout en écoutant Snape parler de magie noire. Le sifflement s'intensifiait, et le goût de cendre revenait.

Harry ferma les yeux, saisissant les bords de la table. Il était à genoux sur le sol de pierre et Lucius ouvrait la fiole de souvenir... Il était bloqué, condamné, diminué, écoutant le Snape de sa vision lui ordonner de se mettre à genoux...

\- ... vous devez affronter ce qui est instable, mouvant, indestructible.

_Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer... _

Devant lui, Severus Snape enlevait son masque de mangemort et Harry réalisait qu'il était là depuis le début, qu'il avait tout vu.

\- Vos défenses doivent être aussi flexibles et inventives que les forces qu'il vous faut vaincre.

_Harry Potter, risquant la vie de tous ceux qui l'aiment pour me sauver, moi… moi qui te hais, Potter… J'aurais ris, si tu ne me dégoûtais pas à ce point._

Harry respirait mal. Quelque chose dans son estomac qui lui donnait l'impression de mourir.

\- Ces images donnent une assez bonne idée de ce qui arrive lorsqu'on subit un sortilège Doloris, par exemple...

_Il y a tellement longtemps que j'attends ça… te voir plus bas que terre, en proie à la souffrance la plus pure… Endoloris !_

Harry ne sut pas comment il parvint à réprimer le haut-le-coeur qui le saisit d'un seul coup, comment il parvint à retenir le flot de bile qui voulait sortir de lui. Il garda les yeux fermés et serra le bois de la table jusqu'à s'en écorcher les doigts. Lorsque Snape le plaça deux par deux avec Ron, il était fébrile et pouvait à peine tenir sa baguette. Hermione parut vouloir intervenir pour se placer avec lui, mais Snape coupa court à toute forme de protestation. Ron, qui regardait ailleurs, se semblait guère plus heureux que lui de devoir l'affronter et faisait à peine mine d'essayer.

\- Lamentable, Weasley. Vous ne faites aucun effort. Tenez, je vais vous montrer...

C'était un cauchemar. Harry était resté à Privet Drive, sous les couvertures miteuses de sa chambre-prison, et il faisait un cauchemar, comme il en avait eu tout l'été. Snape leva sa baguette vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, une seconde à peine. Et Harry sentit le malaise exploser en lui. Un soudain et violent sursaut secoua tout son corps et il rendit le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac sur le vieux parquet de la salle de classe. Au bord de l'évanouissement, sous les rires des serpentards et de Draco Malfoy qui semblait hystérique de joie, le corps secoué de tremblements et sans un regard pour personne, Harry abandonna ses affaires en place, fit volte-face et s'enfuit hors de la pièce. Il était appuyé contre le mur des toilettes, assis par terre dans la cabine lorsqu'Hermione poussa doucement la porte pour le rejoindre. Le front en sueur, Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et de sa baguette, conjura un chiffon qu'elle mouilla au robinet avant de lui passer sur le visage. Il ferma les yeux, la laissant faire.

\- Comment je vais faire pour survivre... à ça... Hermione ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et pour la première fois, Harry sut qu'elle ne savait pas. Car Hermione ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse de Snape, elle n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de rêve, elle ne serait jamais confrontée à ce genre de situation. Et Harry se sentit plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été alors qu'elle était là, à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Elle ne demanda pas qui.

\- Il m'a demandé de venir te rejoindre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. C'était tellement stupide sa part...

En cette première semaine de cours, le livre du prince de sang-mêlé fut la seule chose de bien qui lui arriva. Ce fut aussi la seule chose qui l'éloigna de l'amie la plus fidèle qui lui restait alors qu'à cause de ça, il gagnait ce stupide flacon de soi-disant chance liquide. Le soir venu, Harry se réfugiait derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin, et parcourait les pages. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Et le destin lui parut détenir une forme de cruelle ironie. Cependant, quelque chose le poussait vers ce livre comme le dernier ami qu'il puisse avoir, comme le seul lien, aussi tordu soit-il, qu'il pouvait entretenir désormais avec Severus Snape. Comme le lien vers un fantasme encore neuf, encore insouillé. Loin du carrelage en feu du département des mystères. Loin de Draco et ses moqueries incessantes, loin de Ron, loin d'Hermione qui lui répétait de se défaire du livre. Le livre du prince devint sa seule zone de paix, le coupant un peu plus de tout le reste. Une nuit d'insomnie, pour la première fois depuis des mois, en parcourant les pages du journal de Snape ou ce qui y ressemblait fort, l'esprit d'Harry se mit à errer.

Il était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre dans le parc de Poudlard, en train de regarder un Severus plus jeune en train d'écrire, appuyé contre le tronc. Il avait le visage pale, lisse et si particulier. Des cheveux noir corbeaux encadraient son visage, voletant doucement sous la brise printanière qui agitait la parc. Harry regardait ses lèvres si étrangement pleines sur ce visage mince, l'élégance de son nez proéminent et si unique, ses longs cils sur ses paupières baissées qui s'agitaient en suivant les lignes. Severus levait les yeux vers lui, lui offrait un sourire goguenard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Potter ?

Allongé dans l'herbe, Harry lui rendait son sourire.

\- Toi.

Il se levait et le rejoignait à quatre pattes comme pour l'embrasser.

\- C'est toi que je regarde, soufflait-il.

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches... si proches de se toucher... Et tout était si beau, si lumineux...

\- On va nous voir, s'inquiétait Severus en regardant autour d'eux.

\- Je m'en moque, répliquait Harry.

Il se ruait sur lui pour l'embrasser, leur bouches se chevauchaient sauvagement. Puis Severus le repoussait. La lumière avait disparu. Ils étaient dans les cachots de Poudlard, à la lumière verdâtre des fioles de potion. Severus Snape se tenait devant lui, le regard sauvage, et le pressait contre un mur. L'érection d'Harry se réveilla instantanément, violemment, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois. Il se mordit les lèvres et poussa le livre pour glisser une main dans son pantalon de pyjama. IL pouvait se le permettre... il pouvait se le permettre, n'est-ce pas ? Rien qu'un peu... Personne n'en saurait rien, cette fois.

Il aimait le souffle affolé de l'homme, il aimait l'amertume des rides qui se dessinaient sur son visage comme autant de noirceurs que lui seul pouvait comprendre, il aimait la férocité de ce corps qui voulait le posséder, l'impatience de l'érection qui se pressait contre son entre-jambe et qu'Harry saisissait. Il aimait l'intimité si réelle, si brutale, si pleines de nuances tellement réelles.

_Quand vous avez des pensées aussi sales et aussi monstrueuses que les vôtres à l'égard d'un de vos professeurs, Potter, ayez au moins la décence de le regarder dans les yeux !_

Harry rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup en ayant l'impression de se noyer. Il retira la main de son pantalon et, nauséeux, se recroquevilla sur lui même, pressant ses mains sur son entrejambe encore gonflé. Son corps tirait, grattait de toute part, le dégoût enflait dans son ventre, menaçant de faire éclater son sexe, il se ruait sur sa colonne vertébrale comme une horde d'araignée dont on ne peut apaiser les morsures. Il laissa échapper un gémissement d'enfant. C'était sa peau, cette peau immonde...

_Dites-moi, Potter, je voudrais savoir : est-ce parce que personne ne vous a jamais aimé que vous fantasmez sur la seule personne à Poudlard qui vous déteste, ou les traitements que l'on vous a fait subir ont-ils biaisés la notion même d'amour à vos yeux ?_

Un second cri lui échappa, qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Il saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et sa baguette et se rua hors du lit, hors du dortoir, sans voir les deux yeux marrons dans le lit d'à côté, parfaitement éveillés et immobiles, qui le fixèrent bien après qu'il ait dépassé le seuil de la porte.

* * *

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire avant qu'on ne se quitte ?

Assis face à Dumbledore, Harry regardait le ciel, dehors. Il pensait au Quiddich. Il pensait qu'il ne serait jamais capitaine maintenant. Le quiddich lui manquait, mais être là, en l'air, face à tous ces regards... Maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Surtout pas aux gryffondors.

\- Comment ça se passe, avec tes amis ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Le silence semblait le dévorer. Il planta ses ongles dans la peau de son bras.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Harry. Tu passes tout ton temps seul...

Harry regarda le vieil homme droit dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis.

\- Hermione est ton ami, je crois. Mlle Lovegood également. Et il me semble que Neville est loin de te détester. Ron... laisse-lui un peu de temps.

Nouvel haussement d'épaule. Il regarda de nouveau au dehors, échappant au regard de Dumbledore qui le transperçait. Un jour, quand il n'y aurait personne, peut-être pourrait-il retourner voler un peu avec son balais...

\- S'il t'arrivait... de faire certaines choses, Harry... ou de penser à des choses auxquelles tu ne devrais pas penser...

Harry se passa la langue sur les lèvres et Dumbledore soupira. Sous son pull, Harry triturait la peau de son bras.

\- ... je voudrais que tu viennes m'en parler.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Évoquait-il les pensées qui montaient malgré lui en lui parfois le soir et dont il n'arrivait jamais à bout, où évoquait-il ce qu'il faisait, après, en quittant le dortoir ?

* * *

Les mois s'écoulèrent. Les cours, les jours s'enchaînaient dans un silence mortel duquel Harry ne sortait pas. Les cauchemars demeuraient, presque toutes les nuits. Et parfois, son esprit s'égarait de nouveau, et le dégoût revenait. Et à la voix froide et tremblante de dégoût et de mépris de Snape se mêlait celle de Ron.

_T'es vraiment tordu, Harry. A partir de maintenant, reste loin de moi. _

Alors il sortait du dortoir des gryffondors, il allait se réfugier dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il ne lui parlait pas, il se contentait de rester-là, à écouter la fantôme minauder et le plaindre dans des cris de joies déments. Et alors, Harry enlevait sa chemise de pyjama et de la pointe de sa baguette, se coupait. Et sa peau semblait alors moins horrible, moins difficile à supporter alors que le sang s'écoulait comme un souffle qui vide les poumons, emportant un peu de feu, un peu de haine, un peu de nausée. Dans la glace, son reflet maigre et immonde murmurait :

" t'as vraiment un problème. "

Oui. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas rester loin de lui-même.

* * *

**J'ai pensée à 13 reasons why en écrivant ce chapitre... **

**La confrontation arrivera au prochain. **

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus ! Que pensez-vous de la tournure des événements ?**

**OH J'AVAIS OUBLIE ! S IL VOUS PLAIT, DITES MOI, A QUEL MOMENT DUMBLEDORE RÉVÈLE-T-IL A SEVERUS QUE HARRY EST CONDAMNE A MOURIR ? **

**Belle journée ! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : **

**Réponse à Zaza julius :**

**Coucou ! Merci du fond du coeur pour ton honnête review :) Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai déjà un peu expliqué d'ailleurs à ce moment là, ma fanfiction se terminait à ce moment là, au petit déjeuner du matin, en mode " on est blessés, mais ça ira. On est bien, là. " Ca avait un goût de pluie et de devenir adulte. Mais... Mais j'aimais cette fic, un peu trop sans doute, j'aimais écrire sur eux, personne ne voulait que ça se termine non plus, et j'avais envie qu'Harry lui en veuille, car après tout quoi de plus normal ? Je ne voulais pas qu'ils deviennent "adultes" trop tôt sous un ciel gris dont la pluie fine emporterait la brûlure des marques... Et je voulais explorer bien plus. Voilà, tout simplement. Je ne sais pas encore comment cette fic se terminera, il faut savoir que je l'écris depuis des années, depuis vraiment longtemps, je ne suis pas toujours de la même humeur en l'écrivant, j'écris d'autres choses en même temps, etc. En gros tu peux prendre le retour en arrière comme une séance d'hypnose. Il " répare " les blessures en les prenant à la base. Car le cerveau ne prend pas la réalité comme la seule réalité, il prend tout ce qui lui est donné comme la réalité, en l'occurrence, une vision qui a tout de la réalité. Tu n'as jamais lu parce que je t'aime de Guillaume Musso ? Un de mes livres favoris. Je pense finir sur quelque chose d'assez "méta" et spirituel. En fait, c'est leur esprit du présent qui sont transférés dans leur corps d'avant, en gros, donc les deux parties d'eux se mélangent. C'est faire vivre à leur esprit une réalité alternative où Snape n'était pas entièrement un connard depuis le début. Et parce que je trouvais ça chouette à écrire, tout simplement, et que cette fic est un peu une détente par rapport à mes autres écrits perso ( je suis écrivaine ) que je considère plus sérieusement :) ici, le but est avant tout de s'amuser et de divertir ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait " un fil principal " je ne le considère pas comme ça. En tout cas, considère que la première partie de l'histoire est terminée, ça ira bien pour eux, je ne continuerais pas leur histoire, je les ai mené à un point où, si je puis dire ainsi, mon rôle n'a plus d'impact, seulement le temps pourra guérir les blessures et je n'ai plus rien à raconter d'excitant. J'ai continué dans cette direction pour qu'il y ait toujours quelque chose à écrire et des rebondissements possibles. **

**Pour Snape qui rajeunit dans cette scène : c'est plus que ça, plus qu'être jeune physiquement. C'est offrir à Harry toute sa fragilité et aussi parce qu'il pense vraiment qu'Harry préfère le prince à lui et de fait, dans cette version, le prince reste un grand fantasme pour Harry, pas seulement sexuel, mais le fantasme d'être moins seul, aussi. Et du coup... du coup, se transformer, c'est accepter de laisser tomber ses ombres une bonne fois pour toute, c'est une renaissance, une transformation intégrale du coeur et de l'esprit, c'est offrir à Harry ce qu'il estime être son plus grand fantasme au détriment de lui-même, après ce qu'il lui avait fait en l'appelant Lily. C'est se racheter pour tout ça. Et s'offrir lui-même une guérison car, Severus n'a pas vraiment vieilli depuis, pas pour de vrai, il est resté bloqué à cette époque. Tout comme Sirius. Voilà :) J'espère que ça répondra à tes question ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements :) **

* * *

Ce fut un peu avant les vacances que tout éclata. C'était vendredi, le dernier jour d'école avant noël et Drago semblait particulièrement nerveux depuis quelques temps. Ses remarques, de moqueries hilares, s'étaient transformées en une agressivité brutale qu'Harry n'était plus en mesure de supporter. A présent, il haïssait Lucius Malfoy tout autant que Voldemort. Si le monde avait assisté à son retour, Harry était inconscient depuis longtemps quand le mage noir était arrivé. Et c'est Dumbledore qu'il l'avait affronté. Harry n'avait jamais eu plus mal que de la main de Lucius et par la même occurrence, de Snape. Et à présent, contrairement à toutes ces années où Harry avait pu haïr Drago tout en le trouvant particulièrement pathétique, Malfoy junior connaissait ses failles les plus honteuses. Il pouvait le détruire, il en avait le pouvoir. Et Harry ne se sentait plus de taille. Il s'était senti de taille à affronter Voldemort, il s'était senti de taille à prononcer son nom, à clamer la vérité haut et fort, à endurer la mort de Cédric et tous ces cauchemars où il terminait la cicatrice en feu, fendu en deux par la douleur.

Mais il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de Snape.

Et Snape l'avait terrassé.

Et maintenant, il ne se sentait pas même de taille à affronter Drago Malfoy dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils sortaient d'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal lorsque ça dérapa.

\- Hey, Potter !

Harry ferma les yeux et agrippa la rampe d'escalier. Ne pas réagir, ne pas réagir...

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Potter, tu vas chier dans ton pantalon ?

Harry s'arrêta, serra la rampe plus encore. Drago, qui descendait les escaliers, au dessus de lui, arriva à sa hauteur.

\- T'as peur, hein ?

Harry ne le regardait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder. _Oui, il avait peur._

\- Rassure-moi, tu vas pas me gerber dessus ? Non parce que tu vois, c'est une robe toute neuve...

Les autres les regardaient en passant, certains s'était arrêtés.

\- Alors pourquoi tu réponds pas, hum ?

Drago s'était appuyé contre la rampe et Harry, tête baissée, fixait son bras nonchalamment posé.

\- T'as raison de baisser les yeux, Potter. C'est comme ça qu'on fait quand on est inférieur.

Sa voix était basse, sifflante et agressive. Mais Harry ne répondait pas et ça, ça l'agaçait.

\- C'est comme ça que ça marche avec toi ? T'aime être puni, Potter ?

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Drago posait deux points sur ses épaules pour le forcer à s'agenouiller, le maintenant en place de sa baguette. Le fait d'avoir été forcé à s'agenouiller face à Drago Malfoy et cela sans magie était, en soi, une humiliation suffisante. Mais il fallait qu'il en rajoute, bien entendu.

\- Allez, laisse-moi t'accorder une faveur. T'as le droit de la sucer, aujourd'hui, clama-t-il haut et fort, brutalement. T'entend Potter ? Suce-moi !

\- LAISSE-LE _TRANQUILLE ! _

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Hermione. C'était la voix de Ron. Et à vrai dire, plusieurs voix raisonnèrent en même temps. Ron, qui écarta violemment les élèves sur son passage pour les rejoindre sans y parvenir à temps, Hermione et Neville.

\- Harry ! _Malfoy, laisse-le tranquille !_

\- FOUS-LUI LA PAIX !

\- POTTER !

Les élèves se figèrent, Harry qui se débattait pour se relever, Ron qui parvenait enfin jusqu'a eux, Hermione et Neville qui allaient agripper Drago, les élèves dans les couloirs dont les éclats de voix avait augmenté. Ce fut un calme soudain, brisé seulement pas des livres qui tombèrent à terre. Severus Snape, en bas des escaliers, les regardait d'un oeil noir. C'était tellement injuste, tellement méchant, tellement trop. Et alors, il ne sut jamais d'où venait exactement cette formidable énergie, mais il n'eut besoin d'aucun sortilège. Le sort qui le maintenait dorénavant en place se fissura comme une vitre sous l'effet d'un coup trop intense.

_Il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre les rêves et la réalité...Oh, regarde, Severus ! On dirait bien qu'il veut me tuer…_

Ca dépassait la rage, la douleur, ça dépassait la peur. C'était un cri bestial, de la férocité à l'état brut. Drago eut juste le temps de se retourner vers Harry, surpris, avant d'être projeté en l'air.

\- POTTER ! NON !

Le corps bascula avec une étrange élégance. Une force soudaine envoya tout le monde, y comprit Snape, contre les murs. Et traversé de part en part par une rage et une puissance monstrueuse, Harry hurla :

_\- SECTUMSEMPRA ! _

Le corps de Drago, maintenu en l'air pour un instant de terreur, s'écroula enfin sur le sol en explosant de toute part en saignement soudain. Ca n'avait duré que quelques secondes et Harry chancela. Drago hurla comme Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu hurler.

\- _DRAGO !_

Cette fois, c'était un cri inquiet et Snape, baguette en main, se rua instantanément sur le jeune homme en murmurant des incantations tout en parcourant les blessures du bout de sa baguette. Harry, fasciné, horrifié, fixait le sang qui s'écoulait et dont Snape parvenait à ralentir le cours. Harry monta quelques marches à reculons, trébuchant, et sur son passage tous les autres reculèrent aussi. Enfin, il fit volte-face, détachant son regard de Drago.

\- POTTER ! _VOUS RESTEZ LA ! _

La colère dans la voix de Snape dépassait la fureur. Une force soudaine le maintint en place, une force dont la magie avait le goût de Snape, l'essence si particulière de sa puissance. Et Harry connaissait bien sa puissance, à présent. Trop, surement. Il parvint à s'en dégager du même élan brutal avec lequel il se retourna, provoquant une vague de "huuuunnnn ! " autant terrifiés qu'impressionnés, transperçant l'homme d'un regard brûlant.

\- JE N'AI _AUCUN ORDRE _A RECEVOIR DE _VOUS !_

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pensait particulièrement. C'était juste la première réplique que ses lèvres, dans son état de rage avancée, était parvenues à prononcer. Mais elle flotta dans l'air avec une double signification que seuls certains d'entre eux comprirent. Un instant, il fut persuadé de voir une lueur incertaine traverser les yeux de Snape, mais elle s'évanouit aussitôt derrière un masque de fureur alors que Drago gémissait plus fort.

_C'est ça, _pensa Harry avec une rage et une jalousie mêlée qui dépassait ce à quoi il s'était attendu, _occupez-vous de lui, Snape._

\- POTTER ! _POTTER !_

Mais Harry dévalait déjà les escaliers dans l'autre sens.

Harry débarqua comme une furie dans la salle commune des gryffondors, renversant le contenu de l'étagère de la cheminée, respirant comme un taureau furieux, l'énergie courant férocement le long de ses membres. Alors il regarda autour de lui et il eut une sorte de vertige mental. Il ne survivrait pas à ça. Il ne survivrait _jamais_ à ça. Quand la rage serait passée, il faudrait tout affronter de nouveau, affronter Snape, et les regards, les murmures, les insultes... La pensée le traversa comme une décharge électrique. _Il voulait retourner dans son placard pour ne plus jamais en sortir._ Autour de lui, rien que le silence complet, un silence plus profond et plus dense et que le silence relatif de sa chambre-prison où il entendait continuellement la grosse voix de Mr Dursley, les pas d'éléphants de Dudley lorsque celui-ci rentrait à la maison pour une raison quelconque et les jacassements aigus de Mrs Dursley. Ici, un silence infini et terrifiant, pas même troublé par le chant d'un oiseau ou la berceuse d'un pas. La lumière en ce début d'après midi baignait encore chaque recoin de la pièce bien trop grande, l'agrandissant encore plus comme la gueule d'un immense crocodile dont on perçoit chaque dent. La bouche d'Harry s'entrouvrit sur un souffle plus chaud et plus rapide et alors, il eut envie de pleurer. Pleurer de panique, sans raison précise et pour tout à la fois, Snape, Drago, non, c'était à cause de ça, cette pièce bien trop grande, bien trop lumineuse, ce silence de mort à l'infini... Et juste lui, Harry, trop petit pour combler cet espace, ce monstrueux espace... Il chancela et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

\- Harry.

Harry tourna la tête vers la voix, le sang battant à ses oreilles. Ron se tenait sur le pas de la porte et lorsqu'il rentra, Harry respira de nouveau, appuyé sur les bras, prêt à sombrer à tout instant. Il savait qu'il avait l'air stupide, comme ça, et il savait que la situation était terriblement grave et qu'il serait sans doute renvoyé, à présent. Et que de toutes les personnes qui auraient pu franchir cette porte, Ron était le dernier qu'il souhaitait voir. Mais quelqu'un était dans cette pièce, quelqu'un qui respirait le même air que lui, quelqu'un qui amenuisait le même air immense qu'il respirait et dont le corps, matière palpable, diminuait un peu la taille monstrueuse de la pièce. Et ce n'était pas assez, mais suffisant pour l'aider à contenir son propre corps à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Ron fit quelques pas et les mains d'Harry se crispèrent sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Lentement, Ron s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

\- Drago est à l'infirmerie, l'informa-t-d'une voix incertaine, Snape a tout arrangé, il va aller mieux.

Un petit rire mauvais s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry qui frissonna nerveusement. Tout son corps frissonnait comme s'il avait froid. Ron fit un geste comme pour l'entourer, mais Harry se dégagea avant qu'il ne l'ait touché.

\- Dégage, Ron !

Ron avala sa salive. Harry le connaissait bien et il savait à quel point il se sentait mal et dépassé en cet instant. Mais il n'en avait cure. Pour être honnête, ça faisait du bien de ne plus être le seul à en baver.

\- Harry... je dois t'emmener au bureau de Dumbledore.

Les bras d'Harry tremblaient sur le sol. Un claquement de dent lui échappa. Ses yeux, révulsés, fixés droit devant lui dans un calme factice.

\- Je vais être renvoyé.

Ce n'était si vraiment une question, ni vraiment une affirmation. Ron se crispa, se relevant en saisissant son poignet comme pour l'obliger à se relever également.

\- Je vais t'aider, viens, Dumbledore t'attend.

Harry se figea, durcissant ses muscles. Ron soupira et se rassit légèrement.

\- Harry, je suis certain que ça va bien se passer. C'est Dumbledore. Tu es l'élu. Il ne va pas t'abandonner.

Harry passa une langue nerveuse sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'as bien abandonné, toi.

Il y eut un lourd silence qu'aucun deux ne brisa. Harry, silencieux, écoutait Ron chercher des mots qui ne venaient pas. Il lui épargna enfin cette peine et se leva de lui-même.

\- C'est bon, j'y vais. Merci d'être venu me prévenir. Je connais le chemin.

* * *

Le ciel semblait s'être assombrit d'un seul coup quand il rentra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, nuage interne qui le paralysait. Il n'y eut pas d'instant de répit. L'homme, installé à son bureau, le dévisageait d'une intensité parfaitement stoïque derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry avala sa salive et s'avançant dans la pièce, prit place de lui-même en face de lui comme c'était devenu habituel, maintenant. Il soutint pourtant son regard pendant de trop longs instants d'un silence sombre et pesant.

\- Harry, je voudrais que tu me dises ce que tu fais quand tu te rends la nuit dans la salle de bain du...

\- Monsieur, il n'avait aucun droit de me dire ce qu'il m'a...

Ils avaient parlé en même temps et s'arrêtèrent, en même temps. Dumbledore le considéra d'un air grave.

\- Ah, tu parles du jeune Drago.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que je parle de Drago. Je parle de ce qui vient juste de se passer ! Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, dites-le moi. Je suis renvoyé.

Dumbledore l'observait attentivement, sans sourire.

\- Non, mon garçon, tu n'es pas renvoyé. Sauf si tu souhaites nous quitter, bien sûr.

Harry ne répondit rien, attendant la sentence. Ce ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

\- C'était fort imprudent de ta part et je comprends ta colère, Harry, mais tu n'as, sous aucun prétexte, le droit d'attaquer de la sorte un autre étudiant. Sans l'intervention du professeur Snape, le jeune Malfoy serait mort, à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Parce qu'il avait le droit le faire ce qu'il a fait ?! S'emporta Harry en se levant d'un seul coup. Vous êtes aveugle, ou quoi ?! Il passe son temps à me harceler depuis le début de l'année ! Comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment assez difficile comme...

Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup, avalant le reste de sa phrase.

\- Oui ?

Harry avala sa salive, fixant les objets étrange sur les étagères qui les entouraient.

\- Harry, je sais où tu as trouvé ce sortilège. Il y a un autre jeune homme, avant toi, qui aurait pu l'utiliser... il ne l'a pas fait.

Dumbledore se leva à son tour, contournant lentement le bureau pour se rapprocher.

\- As-tu parlé à Severus, récemment ?

Le fait qu'il l'appelle Severus et non pas professeur Snape fit courir un frisson de frayeur et de rage dans le dos d'Harry. Ca rendait les choses si réelles, si terrifiantes. Il serra les points, les mâchoires crispées.

\- Vous savez bien que non.

Dumbledore soupira.

\- J'aimerais que tu ailles lui parler.

\- _Ce n'est pas à moi de lui parler !_

La colère fit éclater sa retenu et il fusilla Dumbledore des yeux.

\- Il est là, à s'inquiéter pour Malfoy, à le complimenter cours après cours, et Drago, là, à minauder, à se _pavaner_, tellement fier de l'effet que ça me fait ! Snape aurait pu me tuer sur place tout à l'heure ! Parce que j'ai _osé_ lancer un sortilège à son petit protégé, est-ce qu'il est venu au moins s'excuser pour ce qu'il m'a fait, lui ?! C'est Malfoy qui a commencé ! C'est lui qui m'insulte à longueur de temps, lui qui... m'a...

Il expira nerveusement. Dumbledore, immobile, le fixait.

\- Devant tout le monde, dans le couloir, devant... tout le monde. J'en peux plus. J'en peux plus de minauder pour vous face à Slughorn, j'en peux plus des regards dans les couloirs et partout, j'en peux plus. _J'en peux plus._

Il se laissa retomber sur la chaise, son visage immobile et blême. Et enfin, ça sortit.

\- Je sais plus si j'ai envie de me battre pour vous ou pour qui que ce soit. Je crois... je crois que je voudrais qu'il m'achève une bonne fois pour toute.

Il parlait de Voldemort et Dumbledore ne lui demanda aucune précision. Un tabouret apparut aux côtés de sa chaise sur lequel le vieil homme s'assit, et alors, il lui prit la main.

\- Vous m'en voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry soutint son regard. Il n'y avait aucune colère, pourtant. Seulement de la compassion.

\- Je crois que tu as suffisamment à porter pour que j'en rajoute en aucune manière, Harry. Je ne peux que te partager mon savoir et mon expérience, et espérer qu'en toi, tu fasses le bon choix. Fait-moi plaisir, tu vas rentrer à ton dortoir, je te dispense du reste des cours de l'après-midi, et tu vas dormir. Nous parlerons du reste une fois que tu seras reposé.

Harry déglutit, à la fois soulagé et mal à l'aise.

\- Mais... pour Drago...

\- Je laisse au professeur Snape le choix de décider de la punition qu'il conviendra d'appliquer.

Harry grimaça.

\- Je vais certainement passer le reste de l'année en détention, alors.

\- Parfait, ça te changera de ces longues journées sans cours que tu passes seul derrière les rideaux de ton dortoir.

Dumbledore lui sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. Harry hocha la tête, remercia l'homme et sortit du bureau. Dumbledore, alors, poussa un profond soupir. Soudain, il parut extrêmement vieux.

* * *

Il était tard, très tard. La soirée de Slughorn battait son plein, quelque part dans le château. Ou peut-être était-t-elle déjà terminée. Harry soupira et détourna son regard de la silhouette noire des ombres de la forêt interdite. Le ciel sombre et sans nuage le surplombait et des centaine de millier d'étoiles le fixaient sans rien dire. Il ferma les yeux et aspira la fraîcheur nocturne. Il n'avait pas écouté Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas dormi comme le vieil homme le lui avait demandé, pas plus qu'il n'avait parlé à qui que ce soit depuis les derniers événements. L'angoisse était là, au fond des tripes. Alors, il était venu se réfugier ici. Il aimait le paysage sans fin qui s'étendait devant lui, toutes ces étoiles, tout ce ciel, tout ce bleu profond qui l'englobait et en fermant les yeux il avait presque l'impression de s'y fondre pour y disparaître...

\- Potter.

Harry sursauta violemment et se tourna d'un trait, baguette brandie vers l'homme qui se tenait à l'entrée des escaliers de la tour. Son souffle devenant instantanément hachuré et plus fort, il ferma les yeux, inspira, regarda ailleurs.

\- Dégagez.

Les mains de Snape disparaissaient dans les pans de sa robe et Harry les observait frénétiquement.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas capable de me regarder dans les yeux ? Si vous voulez me faire mal, Potter, il va falloir que vous me regardiez...

La baguette dans la main d'Harry se mit à trembler.

\- _Dégagez ! _

Snape dégagea ses manches, se frottant légèrement les poignets comme pour lui démontrer discrètement qu'il ne tenait pas de baguette. Cependant, Harry savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Le vent qui agitait dans le silence les pans souples de la longue robe noire du maître des potions avait comme une saveur amère.

\- Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous attaquer et vous le savez très bien.

Harry se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres, gardant son regard fixé sur le bas du corps de Snape comme il l'aurait fait face au monstre mythique Medusa. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter. Pas maintenant, pas après ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Demanda-t-il, acerbe. Vous n'avez pas votre _précieux patient_ à vous occuper ?!

Les mots étaient vifs, virulents, mordants. Le vent claqua avec une ardeur renouvelée dans le tissu d'asphalte.

\- Ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui était extrêmement stupide.

Harry tremblait et on entendait son souffle comme on pouvait deviner la crispation de sa mâchoire. Il se retourna vers les remparts, tournant le dos à Snape

\- Oui, ce crétin de Potter ne sait pas faire autre chose qu'être stupide.

L'amertume lui dévorait les tripes. Il y eut un silence, puis Severus s'avança et s'appuya à son tour au muret de pierre. Harry se crispa.

\- Vous savez très bien qui est derrière Drago. La dernière chose à faire est de lancer à son fils un sortilège de magie noire d'un niveau très avancé, Potter. Je vous aurais cru un peu plus prudent que ça après...

\- _Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! _

Il y eut un silence. Harry pouvait le sentir se tendre sous l'effet de son insolence mais, la complexité de la situation devait le retenir de le reprendre et Harry ne le supportait pas. Il s'en alla brusquement pour aller s'appuyer ailleurs, s'éloignant de Snape. Il y eut un bruit, comme un poing qui s'abat sur la pierre. Harry laissa échapper un rire acerbe.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Snape, je vous emmerderais plus, ni vous ni votre petit protégé, lâcha-t-il d'un ton bas, mordant et fatigué en se retournant d'un seul coup pour s'en aller, incapable de rester une seconde de plus en sa compagnie, retournez auprès de lui lui dire à quel point je suis stupide et dégoûtant et foutez-moi la paix. Ca devrait lui plaire.

\- Potter.

Rapide comme un serpent qui se rue sur sa proie, sa main saisit son poignet alors qu'il allait s'engager dans les escaliers. Harry sursauta violemment et se dégagea d'un seul élan.

\- _NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !_

Leurs regards se heurtèrent involontairement. Harry se gratta le poignet pour en retirer l'empreinte de Snape, l'affrontant d'un regard intense où la haine flamboyait.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'avez dit un jour dans la bibliothèque ? Vous m'avez parlé de _faire confiance à la mauvaise personne. _Vous m'aviez dit... que vous m'aviez aidé quand j'en avais besoin. Que vous avez _gagné _ma confiance. Et je vous _ai _fait confiance, Snape. Je vous ai fait confiance jusque... jusqu'en enfer.

Il se mangea les lèvres. L'homme ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, immobile, blême, privé de langage.

\- Je le sais.

Sa voix était si basse qu'elle aurait pu se confondre au vent nocturne qui agitait les feuillages. Alors, il fit quelque chose auquel Harry ne s'attendait absolument pas. Sans le lâcher du regard, il tomba à genoux sur la pierre. Presque à demi enfui, dos à la sortie, Harry ne put faire autre chose que de le regarder, saisi. Le regard de Snape n'avait jamais été plus sérieux, plus grave qu'à cet instant-là.

\- Potter, si vous estimez que je dois mourir pour ce que je vous ai fait, tuez-moi. Si vous voulez me torturer, allez-y. La guerre continuera sans moi. Quoi que vous vouliez me faire, faites-le maintenant. Je ne vivrais pas une seconde de plus en vous voyant vous détruire un peu plus chaque jour, supporter votre regard vide... et savoir que c'est de ma faute.

Il expira lentement. Ses yeux, plantés dans ceux d'Harry.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas mourir. Si prendre ma vie est la seule chose qui peut vous soulager, faites-le. Je ne m'y opposerais pas. Il y a un sort de silence autour de cette tour que j'ai installé en arrivant. Si vous voulez me torturer, allez-y. Personne ne nous dérangera, personne ne m'entendra crier.

Harry voulut rire, mais il avait envie de pleurer. Il n'était même pas capable de lui faire face totalement, il était là, à demi tourné, presque plus prêt à se jeter dans le vide plutôt qu'à lui faire face entièrement.

\- Vous l'avez défendu, l'accusa-t-il à voix basse. Vous l'avez défendu, _lui_, alors qu'il venait de... de...

Est-ce qu'il riait, est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Non, ce n'était qu'intérieur.

\- "C'est comme ça que ça marche avec toi ? T'aime être puni, Potter ?", répéta-t-il d'une voix sans timbre, tremblante. "Allez, laisse-moi t'accorder une faveur. T'as le droit de la sucer, aujourd'hui. T'entend Potter ? Suce-moi !"

Snape déglutit. Il n'avait pas baissé la tête, pas une seule fois. Harry renifla nerveusement, aucune larme pourtant ne coulaient.

\- Vous l'avez entendu, ça, non ?! _Tout le monde _l'a entendu !

L'homme à genoux, étrangement figé, semblait presque vouloir pleurer. Son regard était plus vulnérable qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.

\- Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas me permettre...

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Quoi, Snape ?! De me défendre, pour une fois dans votre vie ?! Vous le préférez, vous l'avez toujours préféré, lui... _Lucius ! _

Harry se prit le visage entre les mains. Snape ne savait pas répondre à sa jalousie, car le fait même que quelqu'un soit jaloux pour l'avoir _lui_ semblait irréel. Harry le comprenait. Une partie de lui, enfouie sous sa haine, le comprenait.

\- Dumbledore m'a tout dit. C'est vous qui avez vendu mes parents_. _C'est à cause de _vous_ qu'ils sont morts. Je vous l'accorde, mon père n'était pas l'homme que je croyais mais... mais s'il est mort c'est de votre faute. Vous m'avez privé d'enfance, vous m'avez privé d'amour, vous m'avez...

Le regard de Snape se troubla mais il resta aussi droit et aussi signe qu'il le pouvait, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

\- Harry, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, dit-il très doucement.

Le visage d'Harry se contracta dans la rage, regardant ailleurs. Il ne l'aurait pas, pas même en l'appelant « Harry ».

\- Je n'avais aucune idée... cette nuit-là, je me suis détourné à jamais du seigneur des ténèbres. J'ignorais totalement qu'il prendrait cette prophétie au sérieux, et plus encore que ça toucherait votre famille. Ca pouvait être... n'importe qui !

Harry sentait monter en lui une horreur grandissante.

\- Vous l'avez traité de sang-de-bourbe. C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? Que ma mère n'était qu'une abomination de la nature ?!

Snape semblait incapable de prononcer un mot. Blême, il ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer des mots qui ne faisaient aucun bruit et qu'il ravalait aussitôt.

\- Alors, poursuivit Harry, vous détestiez mon père et pour ça je ne peux pas vraiment vous en vouloir, mais vous détestiez _aussi_ ma mère parce qu'elle était née de parents _moldus ? _Mais quel genre de… _monstre_ vous êtes ?! Elle vous a _défendu ! _

Snape ferma les yeux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû...

\- _Arrêtez_ _de mentir,_ Snape ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien appréciez en moi, puisque je leur ressemble tellement ?! Vous m'avez condamné ! Par vengeance sur mes parents, vous m'avez condamné !

Snape leva la tête vers Harry et ils se dévisagèrent. Quelque chose d'extrêmement fragile dansait dans les yeux du jeune homme comme la flamme faible d'une bougie.

\- Je peux encore sentir vos mains sur moi, ce soir-là. Sur mon dos... C'était tellement chaud, tellement bon.

Il rit nerveusement, amèrement. Détourna les yeux.

\- J'ai cru…que vous m'appréciez un peu. Mais en fait, c'était uniquement parce que vous vous sentiez coupable. Depuis le tout début… Ce n'était pas à cause de moi, ça ne l'a jamais été. Vous me détestez, vous m'avez toujours détesté et me toucher... ça vous a dégoûté, ce soir-là, je croyais que je vous m'aimiez un peu mais en fait... vous me trouviez monstrueux.

\- Har-Potter- Non, écout...

Snape n'avait jamais perdu ses mots devant lui de la sorte et Harry n'attendit pas qu'il les trouve.

\- Si mon père vous insupportait à ce point et que ma mère vous dégoûtait, comment vous pouvez me supporter ?! Ne suis-je... qu'une œuvre caritative, pour vous ?!

Harry semblait sur le point de craquer de nouveau et l'homme, tendu et hésitant, le fixa pendant plusieurs longues secondes sans rien pouvoir dire, bouche ouverte. C'était ce jeune homme, ce jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'enfance dont la silhouette si frêle se détachait de la nuit, si mal fagoté, les vêtements trop larges, les clavicules saillantes et les cheveux en désordre. C'était ce jeune homme qui avait débarqué dans sa vie comme un boulet de canon pour tout exploser et il se trouvait là, en miette, à genoux à ses pieds, prêt à lui donner sa vie. Où s'était enfuie la logique ? Ou était passé la haine ?

\- Votre mère ne me dégoûtait pas, finit-il par dire d'un ton très bas et prudent. Au risque de vous surprendre, je ne suis pas un sang-pur et je n'ai jamais adhéré à ce racisme stupide. Je me moque complètement des origines des sorciers et d'ailleurs, pour éclairer votre lanterne, moldus et sorciers ont le même cerveau - ils n'utilisent juste pas les mêmes zones. J'ai juste dit... j'ai juste dit la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit dans cette situation pénible. C'était idiot et méchant, j'étais en colère contre le monde entier et c'est tombé... sur elle... infortunément.

Il regarda Harry, tremblant dans le vent nocturne, fragile comme un fantôme qu'un seul souffle peut emporter. Les vêtements claquant sur son corps amaigri, les points et la mâchoire serrée, Harry tourna la tête pour regarder Snape dont le regard à l'instant si fragile s'insinuait de nouveau en lui.

\- Je vous hait.

Snape eut un triste sourire.

\- Vous ressemblez à votre père et à votre mère mais vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre. Vous êtes vous, avec vos nuances et votre sale caractère et si ce soir-là j'ai pris soin de vous c'est parce que vous étiez seul et que vous aviez mal et pour aucune autre raison. Vous n'êtes pas une œuvre de charité. Si je suis resté auprès de vous, c'est parce que vous en aviez besoin. Et je serais venu de toute façon parce que votre sort m'importe au-delà de vos parents. Ca n'a peut-être pas toujours été le cas, ce n'était pas le cas à l'époque, je vous l'accorde, mais maintenant... maintenant, c'est le cas.

Harry regardait ailleurs, inaccessible. Snape pouvait sentir la mort s'insinuer dans ce corps déjà si fragile pour le détruire lentement... et c'était de sa faute. Le destin était pervers, pour sur.

\- Harry... regardez-moi.

Harry tourna la tête et le dévisagea, comme un espoir fragile que ça s'arrange qui dansait derrière toute cette montagne de rage, prêt à s'éteindre à tous instants.

\- Comment est-ce que je peux vous croire ?

Il y eut un silence, troublé seulement par le vent qui se levait de plus en plus. Et comme Snape ne répondait pas, Harry poursuivit :

\- Et les mangemorts ? Pourquoi vous les avez rejoint, de toute façon ? Si vous étiez un sang-mêlé... pourquoi avoir adhéré à cette... cette ignoble...

\- La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai rejoint les mangemorts, c'est pour devenir plus fort. A l'époque, vous savez, Voldemort... il n'était pas le monstre qu'il est devenu. Beaucoup de sorciers croyaient en lui. N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler d'Hitler, dans vos écoles moldus ?! Il n'y a guère, hélas, tellement de différence... Je voulais devenir comme votre _père_, si doué en tout, avec une famille aimante et tout le reste et tout ce que je savais faire, moi, c'était faire des potions. Je n'avais pas d'amis, pas comme lui. Les mangemorts... les futurs mangemorts représentaient tout ça pour moi. Ils pouvaient me protéger, me donner l'impression, même illusoire, que quelqu'un se souciait réellement de mon sort. Votre père faisait tourner la tête de- de toutes les filles et faisait de ma vie un enfer. Personne ne m'aurait préféré à James Potter, _personne._

Il avait soufflé ces derniers mots avec une évidence sarcastique et le visage d'Harry se durci.

\- Si, dit-il avec froideur. Si j'avais connu James à la même époque, si la situation était tombée comme ça...

Snape leva les yeux vers lui et quelque chose de douloureux traversa son regard.

\- ... Moi, je vous aurais préféré. Et je vous _ai_ préféré. Jusqu'à ce que votre charmant ami ne montre à tout le monde, vous y compris, mes pensées les plus intimes, jusqu'à ce que vous me disséquiez sur place devant tous les mangemorts et le peu d'amis que j'avais encore.

Les yeux grands ouverts d'Harry semblaient le transpercer.

\- Je vous ai préféré, défendu, j'ai mis ma vie et ma famille en jeu pour vous. Vous m'avez anéanti. Et vous avez fait de cela un specta...

\- _Combien de fois_, Potter, s'emporta Snape en fermant les yeux de colère, _combien de fois _vous ai-je dit de ne pas _essayer de me sauver ?! _Ne vous ai-je pas _prévenu, _ne vous ai-je pas dit _exactement_ ce qui arriverait si vous vous refusiez à me dire ce qu'il y _avait ?_

\- Comment j'aurais pu vous dire _ça ?! _

_\- Tout _aurait été préférable, Potter, _tout !_

\- Ah, oui ?! "_Pardon, professeur, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous dire, je me masturbe en pensant à vous ?!"_

\- _Parce que vous pensez que l'apprendre comme je l'ai appris était mieux, peut-être ?!_

\- _Vous m'avez chassé de votre bureau en me jetant vos bocals à la gueule ! _

\- VOUS N'AVIEZ _AUCUN DROIT _DE FOUILLER DANS MA PENSINE !

Harry recula et Snape détourna la tête dans un soupir agacé en se relevant pour aller se poster près de la tour. Même pas 10 minutes qu'ils se parlaient, et ils se déchiraient déjà. Ce n'était pas la bonne méthode, assurément.

\- Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que _j'aurais préféré_ apprendre la vérité autrement que de force entouré d'une bande de mangemorts avec vous ligoté aux pieds de Lucius Malfoy qui n'attendait qu'une chose pour satisfaire son bon plaisir, c'est de vous voir vous _tortiller de douleur à mes pieds ! _Pouvez-vous seulement imaginer la _panique_ que j'ai pu ressentir en vous découvrant ainsi ?! Je ne pouvais rien faire pour vous, _rien ! _Seulement prier pour que, par miracle, l'Ordre arrive avant que je ne sois _obligé_ de vous arracher les tripes !

Il frappa la pierre de son poing. C'était dur, il le savait, et il savait qu'Harry tressaillait à chacun de ses mots comme il savait qu'ils évoquaient en lui la douleur inscrite dans son corps et dans son coeur. Mais il fallait qu'il le dise. Appuyé contre le bord, il lui jeta un regard. Harry était planté là et fixait sa baguette. Severus laissa sa nuque ployer et regarda ses mains. _Ses mains de bourreau. _

\- Potter... Comment pouvez-vous penser que j'ai pu prendre le moindre plaisir à ce que je vous ai fait ?

Les lèvres d'Harry étaient si étroitement closes qu'elle disparaissaient. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser les images, les mots, les sons, la douleur... et Snape se haït pour cela. Sa main tressauta avant de disparaître sous sa manche.

\- Non, je ne vous crois pas, avec dit que j'étais un monstre, vous m'avez dit des choses...

Harry durci sa langue contre sa joue pour maintenir le flot en regardant droit devant lui. Ses yeux rougirent seulement mais les tremblements de sa voix étaient bien trop présents.

\- Votre _ton_, Snape. Votre _regard_. Ce n'est pas quelque chose-que je peux... votre _expression_ quand vous avez dit... Vos lèvres-tout- jamais vous... m'aviez... vous m'avez souvent- jamais-jamais comme ça. J'ai eu-tellement-peur... De vous. J'en fais des cauchemars. Toutes les nuits.

D'une main, il se cacha les yeux. Snape l'observait intensément, douloureusement.

\- Et cette théorie ! Cette putain de théorie, ce que j'avais subi et... prendre la haine pour... de _l'amour ?! _Mais _MERDE ! _ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE _FOUTRE, SNAPE !_

D'un mouvement rageur incontrôlable, il jeta sa baguette au sol.

\- J'aurais préféré mourir, souffla-t-il.

Snape se retourna pour s'adosser à la tour et ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Vous avez vu ce que je voulais que vous voyez, Potter. Comme dans les couloirs tout à l'heure. La seule chose qui pouvait convaincre Lucius et par conséquent le Seigneur des ténèbres de mon implication réelle était votre souffrance, causée par ma main. Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Le but n'était plus la prophétie, c'était un test. Un test qui m'était destiné, vous n'étiez que l'instrument. Et je ne pourrais être plus désolé que je ne le suis que ce soit tombé sur vous, mais je _devais_ le faire. Et si c'était à refaire...

Il soupira.

\- Si c'était à refaire, j'agirais de la même façon, mais je _préférerais vraiment _que vous m'en parliez avant d'y être confronté de la… écoutez, vous avez vécu une expérience atroce que je ne souhaite à personne et pour laquelle je m'en voudrais toujours, mais essayez d'imaginer une seule seconde comment _j'ai_ pu vivre cette situation. Je l'ai appris de la _pire_ façon, dans la _pire_ situation possible.

Comme Harry demeurait silencieux, il poursuivit :

\- Me pensez-vous vraiment si _monstrueux _pour réellement vouloir faire _ça_ à quelqu'un qui a tout risqué pour vouloir me sauver ?! Quelqu'un qui a...

Il se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- Par Merlin, Potter... soupira-il, j'ai dû assimiler d'un seul coup que vous vous _identifiez_ à moi dans la pire humiliation que votre père m'ait fait subir, que loin d'être _fier _d'être son fils, cette vision vous a terrifié et que vous n'aviez, comme d'habitude, rien osé me dit ! Sans compter le fait que quelque part dans votre esprit vous assimiliez votre _père _au nom duquel je vous ai si souvent insulté à ce _monstrueux cousin _qui est le votre ! J'ai dû assimiler tout ça en sachant la façon grossière dont j'avais agi avec vous. Et dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai dû assister à une vision de vous et moi pour le moins... _intime_ devant absolument toutes les personnes avec lesquelles je dois plus que _jamais _me contrôler ? Bon sang... vous n'êtes plus un gamin ! Visiblement vous n'êtes plus un gamin _du tout _alors essayez de comprendre !

Harry s'était tourné vers lui, les mains le long du corps, inerte et statufié et ça ne semblait pas vraiment faire sens pour lui. Snape se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres, agacé et nerveux, une main sur le rebord de pierre, et il jeta un regard au ciel étoilé.

\- Potter, d'après le souvenir que vous avez, hé bien, _volé_ dans ma pensine et ce que je viens de vous révéler, _combien d'expérience sexuelle pensez-vous que j'ai connu ?_

Harry battit des paupières. L'incongruité de la question avait au moins l'avantage de lui changer les idées.

\- Euh... je... je ne sais pas.

Snape éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

\- Hé bien_, pas beaucoup ! _Et aucune que j'ai pu apprécier. Puisque vous avez subi la plus grande humiliation qui soit et que visiblement ma mort ne serait pas suffisante à vos yeux pour vous satisfaire...

Harry leva les yeux, curieux malgré lui. C'était la première fois, depuis, où il ressentait vraiment quelque chose, de l'intérêt. Snape le dévisagea en retour, sans expression.

\- Potter, me pensez-vous si _inhumain_ que je n'ai aucun _désir_ ? J'ai _35 ans, _bon sang ! _35 ans ! _Je ne suis pas eunuque et encore moins moine ! Combien de fois pensez-vous que j'ai voulu que quelqu'un s'agenouille devant moi comme vous l'avez fait dans ce rêve ou peu importe ce que c'était ?! Hé bien je vais vous le dire : j'ai _chialé_ des nuits entières en me touchant comme un dingue pour assouvir _ l'envie irrépressible_ que d'autres mains que les miennes me _branlent_ comme j'en avais _besoin ! _Et _merde ! _

Il desserra sa robe et sa chemise, retirant l'espèce de cravate noire qui la maintenait pour la jeter à terre en faisait les cent pas devant Harry pétrifié. Jamais, au grand _jamais_, il n'avait imaginé entendre des mots si vulgaires dans la bouche de Snape.

\- Payer des gens pour ça était contre mes principes et pourtant j'ai dû le faire, j'ai dû _payer_, Potter ! Payer des _prostituées moldues _pour que quelqu'un accepte de me donner ce que _personne_ n'a jamais voulu me donner sans attendre quelque chose en retour ! Pensez-vous que je n'en ai pas eu, moi aussi, des _rêves ?! _Des _tonnes _de rêves où des illusions me procuraient un peu de plaisir avant de me laisser seul et tremblant comme un porc avec ce désir insoutenable partout dans le corps ! Vous voulez parler de _sexe_, Potter ?! _De désir ?!_ Et vous pensez que je ne peux pas _comprendre ?!_

Il se braqua vers lui d'un seul coup, avant qu'Harry n'ai pu faire autre chose que de sursauter.

\- _QUE CROYEZ VOUS QUE J'AI RESSENTI EN VOYANT CA ?! _NE CROYEZ-VOUS PAS QUE J'AURAIS DONNE _N'IMPORTE QUOI _POUR QUE CE SOIT _VRAI ?!_

Harry avala sa salive, fixant le regard fou de Snape posé sur lui, si vulnérable et à fleur de peau qu'il sentit une partie de lui flancher.

\- J'étais déchiré à l'idée de vous faire du mal après ça, horrifié de ce que j'allais devoir devenir face à vous pour, croyez-le ou non, nous sauver la peau ! Et en même temps… en même temps, _ces images, _Potter !_ Vos _images... Bon sang, j'ai dû contenir mes émotions, mes envies, mes peurs, mes _désirs_, pour être le monstre que tout le monde attendait que je sois, un monstre qui ne ressent pas, qui n'éprouve de la satisfaction qu'à la souffrance d'autrui ! Mais je ne suis pas un monstre, Potter. Je suis un être humain ! Un être humain comme tout le monde qui a envie qu'on lui fasse du bien comme tout le monde ! Un être humain que personne n'a jamais touché que pour de mauvaises raisons et si je sais pratiquer le sortilège doloris avec tant de _dextérité_, c'est parce que ma pourriture de père me frappait avec un _tisonnier chauffé à blanc chaque fois que j'utilisais la magie ! _

Il parlait si vite, et de tellement de choses à la fois, qu'Harry fut incapable de réagir. Snape ferma les yeux, échappant au regard horrifié du jeune homme.

\- Ne vous imaginez pas des choses, je n'en porte plus aucune marque visible. La magie guérit à peu près toutes les blessures...

Il n'osa pas regarder Harry, pas tout de suite.

\- Ce que j'essaie de vous dire... pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir me _dégoûter_ ? Avec vos désirs à fleurs de peau, votre sensibilité et votre obstination à gagner mon estime que _vous avez déjà _et ayant des envies si tentatrices à mon égard ! Mais je vous aurais payé ! Je vous aurais _payé_ pour que vous me donniez _ça ! _Mais je ne le ferai pas et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que _vous,_ je vous _respecte_, sombre crétin ! Parce que vous faire du mal et vous humilier n'est plus ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis bien longtemps, aussi irritant que ça puisse me sembler ! Je n'ai plus aucune envie de vous blesser. Et c'est ce que je fais, continuellement, c'est ce que je _dois_ faire, parce que nos chemins n'étaient _pas sensés _se croiser ! Mais puisque vous semblez attendre autre chose de notre relation, alors... apprenez que malgré tout ce que je viens de vous dire, si vous m'aviez supplié comme vous l'avez fait dans ce rêve ou peu importe ce que c'était de _continuer à vous faire du bien_, alors...

Ses mots moururent, comme un coureur qui s'arrête, soudain essoufflé, et il se tourna vers Harry, qui cherchait quelque chose à dire. Snape fit quelques pas, se rapprochant de lui. La compassion dans ses yeux faisait du bien, et du mal en même temps.

\- Si vous m'aviez demandé de continuez à vous faire du bien, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais fait, dit-il d'une voix très lente et très basse. Je ne vous aurais certainement pas laissé dans cet état et encore moins ordonné de vous agenouiller pour mon unique bon plaisir parce que je sais très bien que, comme moi, vous avez une vie entière d'amour et de caresses à rattraper. Voilà, si vous voulez savoir, ce qui m'a vraiment _dégoûté _là-dedans. Est-ce vraiment l'image que vous avez de moi ?! Un bourreau sans cœur qui ne pense qu'à lui... ? Parce que si tel est le cas, Potter, je vous conseille d'aller assouvir vos fantasmes ailleurs avec ce cher Lucius Malfoy !

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure pour essayer d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre et son corps, réagissant à sa présence, ses mots, son regard, à son odeur ou peut-être à tout ça à la fois, s'animait de nouveau.

\- Je... je pensais... ce n'est pas ce...

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa tête vrillait à toute allure, ses tempes bourdonnaient, son entrejambe enflait de nouveau comme lors de ces instants qu'il passait certains soirs et qui finissaient immanquablement dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, face à un lavabo, à se confronter à son reflet meurtri.

_Quand vous avez des pensées aussi sales et aussi monstrueuses que les vôtres à l'égard d'un de vos professeurs, Potter, ayez au moins la décence de le regarder dans les yeux !_

Il détourna la tête, rompant leur contact visuel. Sa bouche était terriblement sèche.

\- Vous vouliez mon âme sur un plateau, Potter, acheva Snape d'un ton froid. Et c'est ce que je viens de vous donner.

Il se détourna et s'arrêta juste avant de franchir le palier de la porte.

\- Je veux votre manuel de préparation des potions dans mon bureau demain à la première heure. Ne vous avisez pas d'échanger le votre avec celui d'un de vos camarades. Je vous colle pendant un mois pour ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui. Rusard s'en chargera.

Il fit une pause. Harry s'indigna.

\- Quoi ?! S'emporta-t-il, hargneux, vous vous moquez de moi ?! _Rusard ?!_ vous pouviez pas trouver plus ingrat ?! C'est à _vous_ de me donner ces heures de colles !

Snape tourna à peine la tête, laissant apparaître son profil presque entièrement caché sous un rideau de cheveux noirs. Sa longue main blanche, posée contre la pierre du montant de la porte. Le vent siffla dans les tissus de sa robe.

\- Votre livre, demain à la première heure.

Sa voix était basse, autoritaire et sans timbre.

\- Vous voulez dire votre journal ! Siffla Harry entre ses dents serrées.

Severus ne répondit pas. Son dos se tendit.

\- Dorénavant, Potter... ne m'approchez plus jamais.

Et il disparut de nouveau, le laissa seul et tremblant dans la nuit.

* * *

**Vous ignorez combien de version j'ai écrite de ce moment là ! J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.**

**Bonne journée. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : **

Bonjour à tous ! Désolé du temps que ça me prend, comme je vous l'ai souvent dit j'ai pas mal de projets en cours que soit écriture/couture/photos et il m'est difficile de tenir un rythme d'écriture constant dans l'endroit pas très aéré ni ouvert sur un jardin où je vis. ( l'idéal d'écriture pour moi : baie vitrée ouverte sur un espace nature, jardin, etc, pluie et solitude - hors je n'ai rien de tout ça. ) Aujourd'hui est un jour de pluie presque silencieux, où je peux enfin m'emmitoufler dans un de mes gilets d'hommes 10 fois trop grands pour moi ( je suis très très petite ) avec un café, et écrire. J'en profite pour poster ce chapitre qui m'a fait énormément douter...

J'ai beaucoup pensé à 13 reasons why en écrivant ce chapitre, peut-être parce que j'ai vu la dernière saison récemment et que ça m'a influencé... d'ailleurs totalement hors de propos, mais je suis vraiment amoureuse de 13 reasons why. Ils ont des couilles, putain ! Genre vraiment. J'ai jamais vu une série "hétéro" avec autant de personnages gays bien travaillés et c'est normal... franchement, je suis sur le cul du début à la fin, cette série aura toute mon estime pour l'éternité. Et Justin est un personne qui me touche particulièrement depuis le début, il ressemble vraiment à " mes personnages " il ressemble fortement à Jo de mon roman, genre vraiment vraiment et pour être honnête, quand j'imagine Harry c'est un peu ce genre de silhouette et attitude que j'imagine :-) Qu'en pensez-vous ?

j'ai également re-regardé Jane Eyre ( la série anglaise sortie sur la bbc totalement introuvable pour mes journée couture ) et franchement, la ressemblance avec le snarry me met sur le cul à chaque fois. Je voudrais trop une fic snarry basée sur Jane Eyre !

**Réponse à Zaza Julius :** ( étant donné que je ne peux pas te répondre directement à chaque fois comme tu n'es pas sur , si jamais, tu peux aussi me trouver sur Instagram au même nom, le mien, Magali Dequiret :-) ) ça me touche beaucoup également et je suis vraiment très heureuse de te rendre accro à cette fic ! En fait tu l'avais lu il y a longtemps ( avant ma coupure d'écriture ) et tu y reviens maintenant si j'ai bien compris ? Ah, s'endormi du mat à cause d'une fic... j'ai trouvé mon âme soeur ! xD que de nuits j'ai pu passer à m'endormir très très tard pour une fic... il y a tellement de gens qui écrivent des fics merveilleuses ! J'adore l'univers des fanfictions, vraiment ! On y trouve de tout, mais on y trouve aussi des merveilles qui ne deviendront hélas jamais un livre. " Si tu continues comme ça, le pouvoir de leurs lèvres qui enfin s'effleureront, vont nourrir mes rêves pour une longue année. " c'est magnifique... je retiens cette phrase... ça me touche énormément et j'espère sincèrement être à la hauteur ! Parce que j'ai pas toujours l'impression de l'être, personnellement. Merci beaucoup à toi, de tout mon coeur. Hélas, il va falloir patienter un peu plus avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent et les rebondissement ne sont pas terminés ! Des bisous !

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Ah, oui, dernière chose ! Je suis désolé mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec certaines orthographe. Je ne sais jamais si c'est Drago, ou Draco... je suppose qu'il y a les deux dispersés un peu par tout parce que je ne sais vraiment pas lequel choisir ! **

* * *

Les fêtes, cette année là, eurent un goût d'anesthésie. De cris de joie derrière une vitre. De chansons qui étouffent derrière le bruit de la tempête agitant les cimes des sapins du parc de Poudlard. Ca avait la froideur de la neige immaculée qui pétrifie les corps et les coeurs jusque dans l'âme. La veille de Noël, Severus sirotait un verre de whisky en regardant le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée lorsqu'il reçu la visite de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme vint toquer à sa porte et Severus l'invita à rentrer. Ils s'étaient tant combattus, tant chamaillés, comme de vieux enfants bien trop différents pour s'entendre tout à fait, liés par une ruse bizarre du destin qui les avait réuni là, drôles de compères mal assortis. A présent, alors que le vieil homme prenait place dans le fauteuil à ses côtés dans une sorte de soupir las, Severus n'avait plus le coeur pour ça, bouleverser de ces mots ses membres frêles et presque déjà morts sous ces masses de vêtements chatoyants. Ce serait lui qui l'achèverait. Lui qui mettrait fin à cet espoir splendide. L'homme ne lui demanda pourquoi il restait là, terré. Pas plus qu'il ne lui proposa de monter pour goûter la merveilleuse tarte à la crème que les elfes avaient préparée.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? L'interrogea Snape sans détourner les yeux, se contentant de lui servir un verre d'un coup de baguette.

Dumbledore expira lentement, regardant le verre se remplir entre ses mains. D'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui posait cette question en premier.

\- Oh, j'ai connu de meilleurs jours, mon garçon... Merci bien, ajouta-t-il alors que la bouteille se redressait pour se poser sur la table. Il fait très froid, ces temps-ci !

Son ton léger, si plein de vie, était à double tranchant. Severus avala d'un trait le reste de son verre. Son genou s'agita nerveusement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, pas même lorsque l'homme lui avait demandé l'impensable, mais à présent, la neige recouvrant le si verdoyant parc de Poudlard semblait un linceul qui lui rappelait que les jours étaient comptés. Ceux de Dumbledore. Les siens. Car, Severus le savait. S'il avait de la chance, il parviendrait à la fin de sa mission. Et la guerre serait gagnée. Mais ça ne se ferait pas au prix de sa vie. Il croyait être en paix avec ça... _Lily. _C'était le prix à payer, pour l'avoir trahi. Dumbledore but une gorgée, ses longues mains portant le verre avec une élégance qui lui était si coutumière.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de mourir, Severus.

Severus tiqua, claquant sa langue contre son palais.

\- Arrêtez de lire dans ma tête !

Etre rassuré sur sa condition par un mourant avait quelque chose de particulièrement ironique. Il se resservit un verre. Dumbledore avait l'air d'un petit garçon, installé dans le canapé. Un garçon si bien élevé et si doux qui a trop vite grandi.

\- Oh, je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir ce que vous ressentez, mon ami... de plus, l'humeur changeante d'Harry est un assez bon indice à la nature de la votre, si vous me permettez.

\- Albus !

Il tourna la tête vers le vieil homme, qui tenta de réprimer un sourire.

\- Pardonnez un vieil homme ! N'est-ce pas si beau de vous contempler tous les deux, hésitants, maladroits, à la berge d'un amour naissant ?

Severus se leva carrément.

\- Oh, bon sang ! Par la barbe de Merlin, Albus ! Rangez votre poésie ! Nous sommes ardemment à la berge de quoi que ce soit si ce n'est celle d'une atroce barbarie et, pardonnez-moi de vous le rappeler, une mort certaine !

Albus le fixa pendant de longues secondes, un regard intense et plein d'une lueur encore si vivace, bien plus vivace que la sienne, même. Il était cruel qu'il soit condamné à mourir pour une idiotie pareille... quelle vanité, quelle folie l'avait pris ! Et pourtant, il était là, et le plus angoissé des deux n'était pas celui qu'on croyait.

\- Justement, Severus. N'est-ce pas le parfait moment pour se rappeler du bon qu'il y a en ce monde ?

Severus éclata d'un rire sans joie, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Hé bien, si le bon qu'il y a en ce monde tient entre les mains d'un gosse et d'un condamné à mort, nous sommes mal barrés, pardonnez-moi l'expression !

Il se retourna face au feu, tournant le dos à Dumbledore. Il trouva le silence du vieil homme suspect et mit son malaise sur le compte du fait qu'il s'était désigné comme condamné à mort.

\- Est-ce cela, qui vous effraie ?

Severus ne répondit pas. Il but une autre longue gorgée et serra le point.

\- Vous avez peur, constata Dumbledore en se levant, ayant la politesse de faire semblant de ne le découvrir que maintenant. Vous avez peur d'avoir quelque chose à perdre... avant de mourir. Mais Severus, nous naissons tous... nous mourrons tous. Et ce qui fait toute la beauté de la vie, c'est que dans ce merveilleux temps donné entre les deux, nous vivons, nous respirons, nous rencontrons d'autres âmes... qui viennent bouleverser les nôtres. Bouleverser notre vie, renverser le sens du monde, notre monde, notre ordre... _Severus !_

Son ton sonnait comme celui d'une mère reprenant un enfant qui a dit une bêtise. Il posa la main sur son épaule et Severus empoigna son verre plus fort.

\- Vous ne le perdrez pas. Nous ne perdons jamais vraiment personne... à la fin, après tout, nous nous retrouvons tous. Mais ce que nous perdons... est bien plus précieux encore ! Vous perdrez les détails si uniques de sa peau, la perfection de chacune de ses larmes, de ses rides lorsqu'il sourit, vous perdrez toute la sublimité de tous les instants que vous passerez côte à côté... et que vous ne pouvez vivre qu'une seule fois. Les draps du lit dans lesquels vous vous coucherez ce soir, le goût de ce whisky entre vos mains. Ca s'appelle la _vie_, Severus. _L'incarnation. _C'est cela que vous perdrez. Et vous le regretterez à jamais... si vous passez à côté. Vos âmes... ne seront pas les mêmes. Elles n'auront pas la même expérience, elles ne vibreront pas ensemble de la même façon. Vous perdrez tout, en voulant ne rien avoir à perdre.

Les flammes dansaient avec ardeur et leur chaleur venait lécher le visage penché de Severus. La main sur son épaule retomba lentement. Il se retourna, fixa le vieil homme dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais compris, il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais. Comment faisait-il... dans quelle dimension existait-il vraiment, finalement ?

\- L'acharnement avec lequel vous me poussez dans les bras et le lit de mes étudiants est charmant, Albus. Vraiment.

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ca le faisait rire, lui, en plus. Lui qui savaient lire les émotions cachées au fond des coeurs sans même avoir besoin d'occlumentie.

\- Pas _vos _étudiants, Severus. Seulement un. Qui ne le sera plus pour très longtemps, je le crains.

Il se réinstalla dans le canapé et Severus prit la peine d'aller préparer du thé et des biscuits, plus pour lui échapper qu'autre chose car, tout cela aurait pu être réglé en un coup de baguette. Mais Dumbledore accepta poliment la sollicitude du geste et prit même l'initiative d'allumer une musique d'ambiance de noël douce et chaleureuse.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas vous-même ? Il est juste en haut et, vous savez, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves ces temps-ci... il est très seul.

L'ignoble gredin... ! Severus renversa un peu de thé à côté et conjura un torchon pour nettoyer la table en bois.

\- J'aurais voulu connaître Grindelwald, Albus. Car ça devait être un être exceptionnel pour parvenir à atteindre la dimension où vous semblez flotter.

Dumbledore lui lança un drôle de regard. Une lueur d'amusement, de surprise, de menace et de choc flottait dans ses yeux et ses joues avaient légèrement rosies.

\- Je suis occlument également, ajouta Severus sur le ton de la conversation. Ne l'oubliez pas.

\- Je ne me permettrais plus de l'oublier, dit Dumbledore en prenant la tasse de thé et la soucoupe qu'il lui tendait.

Severus dispersa sucre, biscuits et pot à lait sur la table devant eux et reprit place sur le canapé.

\- Il l'était, murmura Albus du bout des lèvres avant de les poser, entrouvertes, sur la délicate porcelaine, sans préciser de qui il parlait.

Severus l'observa du coin de l'œil. Le profil du vieil homme semblait si inaccessible et, à la lueur chaude des flammes, il fut certain de voir l'ombre d'un vieux chagrin traverser son regard. Et un instant, il crut presque voir la silhouette d'un grand jeune homme aux fins cheveux châtain blond, la commissure adorable de lèvres qui voulaient rire sans le faire totalement, le nez droit et sérieux et des yeux en triangle, d'un bleu embrassé par les fées, si fragiles, si perçants, si sensibles, un regard où le rire et les larmes se mêlaient. Il pouvait deviner ses mains, sa posture droite, ses longs doigts fins de garçon bien élevé qui n'osaient pas toucher, et brûlaient de le faire. Cette bouche si délicate, si polie, qui n'attendait qu'un baiser pour s'animer. La passion brûlante au creux de son esprit en fusion, dissimulée derrière ce calme apparent. _Ca devait être le jeune homme le plus intelligent et le plus parfaitement beau que personne n'ai jamais vu, _réalisa-t-il alors seulement très honnêtement. _Et Grindelwald devait être un parfait connard pour lui avoir préféré la gloire du plus grand bien... _

La commissure des lèvres de Dumbledore frissonnèrent à peine. Severus ne saurait jamais qu'il avait saisit ces dernières pensées, ni à quel point ça l'avait touché. Severus ne pensait pas à ça. Il pensait que c'était lui, Severus Snape, si obscur, qui allait éteindre cette perfection.

* * *

Au dehors, le vent sifflait furieusement comme le cri de mille Banshee affamées. Les chandelles éclairaient la large pièce, un elfe de maison était venu reprendre le repas fini qu'on lui avait apporté et Harry essayait vainement de se concentrer sur les pages de son livre. Dans quelques jours, les cours allaient reprendre et Harry, seul dans le dortoir - quelques gryffondors seulement étaient restés pour les fêtes et aucun de son année n'étaient restés passer Noël à Poudlard. Alors, assis dans son lit, Harry relisait la même phrase un boucle depuis un moment lorsqu'il renonça, laissant le livre glisser de ses genoux pour rejeter la tête en arrière contre le dossier du lit. C'était une gêne dans le corps, quelque chose de presque électrique, pas douloureux, mais gênant. Quelque chose qui l'oppressait, tout cet espace autour de lui, cet espace vide dont ses yeux ne pouvaient appréhender d'une seul fois l'immensité. Les murs étaient là, mais bien trop loin, visibles et si distants et la frustration le dévorait. Il jeta son livre d'un seul coup et croisa les bras sur son ventre comme en une tentative illusoire d'enlacement. Son genoux hors du lit s'agitaient nerveusement et son souffle s'affolait. Jamais encore Harry n'avait été confronté à cette sensation. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à tout ça. Il y avait toujours des gens... des gens pour combler l'espace, juste assez pour que sa peau puisse se calmer, n'être pas si tendue, si électrique, si à fleur de peau, comme si chaque grain de chair voulait s'échapper pour combler l'espace... Depuis la rentrée, cette sensation nouvelle l'avait saisit dès lors qu'il était seul dans une pièce trop grande, mais jamais aussi fortement que ce soir-là. Il ferma les yeux, griffant sa nuque, ses bras, et la sensation l'apaisa un peu, disparaissant à l'instant même pour s'empirer dès lors que le contact se terminait. Ca pouvait être partout, ça pouvait venir de partout et il était incapable de l'appréhender. Sa main devant lui se flouta légèrement. Il tremblait. Et l'espace vide, tout cet espace emplissait ses poumons beaucoup trop, beaucoup... _trop. _Loin de l'oppresser, c'était comme si... comme s'il allait éclater. Comme si son corps se tiraillait de toute part pour combler... _combler tout. _Et sa peau se tendait comme la peau d'un tambour que l'on étire au soleil et ses poumons se remplissaient de trop d'air à la fois. Les étoiles brouillant son champ de vision, il se rua hors du lit, saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers, puis la salle commune des gryffondors, trébucha et se cogna aux murs à cause de sa vision trouble. Il n'arrêta sa course qu'une fois arrivé aux cachots et tambourina à la porte du bureau de Snape.

\- Sna... ! Sna-

Il n'arrivait pas à parler autrement qu'un souffle. Ca ne répondait, bien évidemment que ça ne répondit pas. C'était en dehors des périodes scolaires. Harry se retourna pour regarder autour de lui et, en désespoir de cause, se rua sur la porte de la réserve. _Fermée._ Il tira désespérément sur la poignée et, n'y parvenant pas, la frustration atteignant son comble, hurla. Il se laissa enfin aller contre la porte jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre et sa vision se clarifia. Son hurlement avait eu l'avantage de faire sortir l'air hors de lui, lui permettant de respirer à nouveau, et le contact dur de la porte derrière lui et l'angle du mur des escaliers tout proches le contenaient un peu, assez de quoi reprendre son souffle et alors, il éclata de rire, cognant son crâne contre la pierre. Il avait tant de fois supplié, de quitter son placard, _prié_, même, pour sortir rien qu'une heure et voilà que le seul endroit qui le rassurait à Poudlard, c'est celui qui ressemblait le plus à son placard, un coin de couloir miteux en dessous d'escaliers plongés dans l'obscurité.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille !

Harry se pétrifia sur place et ses yeux s'agrandirent de panique. C'était la voix de Malfoy et ça venait de quelque part dans le couloir, devant lui. Il déglutit et très lentement, saisit sa cape d'invisibilité pour la mettre par dessus lui. Juste à temps, car, le jeune blond débarqua dans la lumière faible de la chandelle éclairant les escaliers.

\- Vous êtes inconscient, Drago ! Répliqua la voix de Snape, encore à demi plongé dans l'ombre. Ecoutez, il faut que vous appreniez à rester prudent. Si vous continuez à fanfaronner comme vous le faites à tout bout de champ et à attaquer vos camarades de la sorte, vous allez vous faire renvoyer et tout sera perdu. Votre père et moi-même sommes déjà en prise avec le ministère après les événements de juin et...

\- Le ministère ne fera rien ! C'est une vaste fumisterie, tout ça ! Et je vous répète que je n'ai _rien à voir _avec ce qui est arrivé à Katie Bell !

\- Je ne parlais pas seulement de Katie Bell...

Malfoy paraissait furieux.

\- Oh, vous voulez dire Potter ?!

Il ricana.

\- Vous êtes bien placé pour me donner des leçons, tient. Père nous a tout raconté. Il parait qu'il s'en ai fait dessus, le pauvre petit ! Ca ne devait pas très beau à voir... Et je vous rappelle que c'est _lui _qui a essayé de me tuer !

La rage envahit Harry qui se força à serrer les poings et à rester immobile.

\- Chuut, moins fort, Drago ! Rugit Snape en surgissant des ténèbres pour fondre sur le jeune homme.

Il jeta des regards alentours avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le blond. Harry pouvait sentir l'intensité de son regard posé sur le jeune Malfoy avec une évidente inquiétude qui réveilla la haine qu'il éprouvait pour ce dernier.

\- Pour la énième fois, dites-moi ce que vous avez en tête et je vous aiderais. Si vous ne me faites pas confiance, dites-moi juste ce que je dois savoir. Mais permettez-moi de vous aider...

Drago le scrutait comme à la recherche de la ruse dissimulée derrière ces belles paroles.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit Snape d'un ton plutôt doux qui fit courir des frissons de colères dans le dos d'Harry, j'ai juré à votre mère de vous protéger...

\- C'est _ma_ mission, _ma _gloire ! Vous ne vous l'approprierai pas une fois encore, comme vous l'avez fait avec mon père ! Qui aurait pu croire que le seigneur des ténèbres serait content de savoir ça ! Mais pourtant, il l'a été ! Ca l'a _amusé_ de savoir que Potter avait eu la bêtise de tomber amoureux de vous... Vous avez doublé mon père et maintenant vous venez me dire de ne pas toucher à Potter ?!

Il y eut un silence.

\- Votre père, vraiment ? Susurra Snape d'un ton doucereux et profondément manipulateur.

Harry ignorait ce que ça voulait dire mais Drago, lui, sembla comprendre et se troubla avant de secouer la tête.

\- J'ai fait le serment inviolable, Drago.

Le jeune homme sembla vaciller un instant et son sourire incrédule mourut lentement.

\- Vous voulez dire... Pour _moi ?_ Vous avez fait le serment inviolable pour moi ?! _Vous ?!_

Une boule de jalousie enflamma aussitôt le coeur d'Harry qui eut vraiment beaucoup de mal à rester immobile. Malfoy éclata d'un petit rire incrédule, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je suis votre parrain, poursuivit Snape et le coeur d'Harry sembla éclater.

Drago retrouva sa hargne et son visage se durcit.

\- Vous êtes fou. Vous êtes complètement fou et vous allez devoir le trahir, votre serment. Je ne vous révélerais rien. Je ne vous fait plus confiance.

Il fit volte-face pour s'en aller mais fut rattrapé par la poigne ferme de Snape comme Harry l'avait été si souvent. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

\- Je ne pouvais pas deviner que Potter avait ces ignobles penchants à mon égard - sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût si réelle qu'Harry se sentit vaciller - Je n'ai fait que jouer la comédie pour Dumbledore, c'est tout. Vous savez très bien ce qu'il en est. Ne vous ai-je pas soutenu pendant toutes ces années ? N'ai-je pas été présent quand votre père ne l'était pas ? Drago... vous êtes si jeune. Laissez-moi vous aider.

Drago sembla hésiter et lorsqu'il parla, son ton était plus calme.

\- Potter était à moi, murmura-t-il sauvagement comme un enfant à qui on a pris son jouet, comme si ça justifiait tout le reste.

Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. "Potter était à moi." Quoi ? _Quoi ?! _Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, _ça ?!_

\- Je comprends que vous soyez en colère, répliqua Snape. Mais personnellement, je me moque de Potter. je veux juste vous aider dans la tâche qui est la votre.

Drago retira sa main de celle de Snape et après un dernier regard haineux, s'enfuit.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous._ Je n'ai besoin de personne !_

Snape le regarda s'éloigner puis expira nerveusement. Harry resta là, pétrifié. Tout ce que lui avait révélé Snape... et tout ce qu'il venait dire... où était la vérité ? _Ne vous ai-je pas soutenu pendant toutes ces années ? N'ai-je pas été présent quand votre père ne l'était pas ? _N'avait-il été que ça, pendant toutes ces années ? Il croyait être seul, mais en réalité, Snape aidait Drago, aussi. Ca ne voulait rien dire, ça n'avait jamais rien voulu dire. _Je n'ai fait que jouer la comédie pour Dumbledore, c'est tout. _A qui disait-il la vérité ? A lui, ou à Drago ? Qui était-il vraiment, à la fin ?! Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, _Potter était à moi ?! _Drago voulait-il le tuer ou... autre chose ? Cette pensée était étrange. Vraiment très, très étrange. Et si c'était autre chose, alors... il avait une drôle de façon de le montrer. Complètement absorbé par ses réflexions, il ne fit pas attention assez vite à sa jambe qui, bloquée dessous lui dans une position fort peu confortable depuis le début de cette conversation, bougea soudainement. Sa chaussure dérapa contre la pierre. Ca aurait pu passer inaperçu si, paniqué, Harry n'avait pas émit un petit souffle de gorge bref en remettant instantanément son genoux en place. Mais c'était trop tard.

\- Qui est là ?

Snape avait sortit sa baguette et surveillait les couloirs de son oeil acéré, à l'affût du moindre bruit et la férocité de sa posture rappela à Harry la peur qu'il lui insufflait, il y a bien longtemps de cela, en première année.

\- Qui est-là ?! Répéta-t-il d'une voix brutale en s'avançant vers le coin de couloir où il était recroquevillé.

Harry ferma les yeux très fort et déglutit.

_S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, qu'il ne me voit pas... Qu'il ne me voit pas... _

Les chaussures s'arrêtèrent dans un son menaçant devant lui, presque contre un coin de sa cape qui traînait par terre. Lentement, Harry saisit sa baguette.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là. Sortez.

Harry ne savait pas si "vous" voulez dire "lui", _Harry._ Il bloqua sa respiration, totalement pétrifié. _Personnellement, je me moque de Potter. je veux juste vous aider dans la tâche qui est la votre. _Il plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche ouverte, ses poumons criant leur besoin d'air.

_Dorénavant, ne m'approchez plus jamais. _

\- Sale petit fouineur ! Vous ne savez pas tous les sévices que je vais vous infliger, parce que je vais vous retrouver, soyez-en sûr... !

Il allait le tuer, il allait le tuer cette fois... Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de lui raconter tout ça, alors ? Harry ne savait plus, il ne savait plus rien. Snape l'avait torturé, il avait cru finir de lui pardonner, au moins un peu, assez pour le croire sincère. Mais voilà qu'il surprenait cette conversation, et... les doutes revenaient de nouveau. Après tout, Snape n'avait-il pas intérêt à gagner sa confiance ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il aurait fait, s'il avait véritablement voulu tromper Dumbledore ? Oh, Merlin... sa tête bourdonnait, ses poumons allaient éclater et Snape ne s'éloignait pas. Il était là, tout près... si près...

_Vous voulez dire... Pour moi ? Vous avez fait le serment inviolable pour moi ?! _

Respirer, il avait besoin de respirer, _maintenant. _Il dégagea ses mains, ouvrit la bouche. Ca ne marchait pas. Il ne contrôlait plus, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ses mains, puis ses membres commencèrent à s'agiter, comme parcourus de petites secousses nerveuses qui s'intensifièrent sous la panique. Il tendit le cou, tout le sang montant à son visage et la boule, dans son sternum, augmentant de secondes en secondes. Elle devint si énorme qu'elle prit toute la place et l'angoisse l'envahit, paralysant l'intégralité de son cerveau... son genoux libéré patina avant de riper contre la pierre, hors de la cape. Le regard de Snape, qui errait ailleurs dans le couloir à la recherche du moindre indice, se rua dessus. L'instant d'après, la cape d'invisibilité volait en l'air.

\- Vous ?! _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Espèce de petit... _

Snape avait levé sa baguette instantanément, réinstallant le sort de silence qu'il avait enlevé quand Drago était parti. Harry haletait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, raidi dans une étrange position. les veines saillantes sur sa gorge tendue, son visage violacé.

\- Potter, arrêtez cette comédie !

Snape l'observa quelques secondes de trop avant de s'agenouiller précipitamment, posant les mains sur sa gorge. Harry laissa échapper une sorte de gargouillement paniqué, les yeux révulsés figés dans les siens.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Potter ? Respirez. _Respirez_, non d'un chien !

Il aurait rit, si ça ne faisait pas aussi mal. "_Respirez"_, voilà un conseil qui l'aidait beaucoup ! Le malaise atteignit des sommets inquiétants et sa vision se brouilla. Snape devint trouble devant lui. Il pouvait l'entendre l'appeler comme s'il l'entendait sous l'eau et la seule chose qu'il vit ensuite fut le couloir basculer.

\- Revenez ! Potter, revenez ! _Revenez ! Potter ! _

Une voix agaçante l'appelait incessamment et Harry était trop bien pour bouger. Il avait envie de rester là... Mais une sensation désagréable le tirait peu à peu de l'endroit merveilleux où il flottait. Une sensation... sur sa joue. On le giflait. _Snape. Le couloir. Drago_. Il rouvrit les yeux bien d'un seul coup et sa poitrine en feu se souleva trop vite. Snape était penché au dessus de lui, les mains agrippées à son col de pyjama défait. Harry voulut bouger, s'enfuir, mais ne parvint qu'à ne faire déraper un bras sur le sol sur lequel il était étendu.

\- Respirez, Potter, respirez. Inspirez, expirez...

Malgré lui, il suivit les respirations de Snape qui rythmèrent les siennes. Enfin, l'homme se releva et Harry s'assit tant bien que mal.

\- Potter, vous allez m'expliquez ce que c'était, ça ?!

\- Cri... crise de...

Snape le surplombait entièrement. Harry, appuyé sur un coude, essaya de donner une impulsion pour se relever aussi.

\- Oui je peux voir ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites à ma porte à une heure pareille à épier mes conversations privés ?! Espèce d'horrible petit...

\- Je n'ai rien épié du tout j-je ne voulais pas... j'ai juste...

Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir.

\- Vous voulez pas m'aider à me relever ?

Snape expira nerveusement.

\- Oh, pour _l'amour du ciel. _

La force avec laquelle il l'empoigna n'avait rien de tendre et Harry, remit sur ses pieds, s'entoura de ses bras en cherchant sa baguette autour de lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, je me suis juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, je voulais juste...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pas coiffés.

\- Peu importe.

Il se pencha pour ramasser sa cape et sa baguette restées par terre et sans un regard, retourna vers les escaliers, les épaules basses.

\- Oh, non, certainement pas, Potter, vous allez m'expl...

La vitesse avec laquelle Snape le rattrapa n'eut d'égal que la vitesse avec laquelle il fit volte-face, coupant court à ses menaces déguisées.

\- Non, _vous_, vous allez m'expliquez ! Vous allez m'expliquer ce que Drago mijote et ce dont vous parliez à l'instant, vous allez m'expliquer ce que cette histoire de serment inviolable - c'est quoi, un serment inviolable, d'abord ?! - et de _Potter m'appartient_, quoi ?! Non d'un chien mais _de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?! _Je n'appartiens à personne et si j'appartenais à quelqu'un, ce ne serait sans doute pas à cet enfoiré de Malfoy ! Et _vous_, le soutenir pendant - toutes ces années - être là quand... Vous êtes son parrain ?! Alors j'avais raison ! C'est Drago dont vous vous souciez depuis le début, Drago et personne d'autre !

La colère qui incendiait les yeux de Snape se métamorphosa sous ses exclamations maladroites et vibrantes d'une colère aussi sincère qu'immature en une lueur d'amusement à peine dissimulée. Il n'était pas surprenant finalement, que de tout ce qu'il avait entendu, ce fut cela qui le dérange le plus.

\- Charmante petite crise de jalousie, Potter... Quoi, vous vous aussi, vous auriez voulu sauter sur mes genoux en gazouillant comme le petit Drago à l'époque ?

Son sourcil haussé, son ton profondément sarcastique firent monter le feu à la tête d'Harry et il se serait regardé, à l'instant même, il aurait sans doute pensé à Mme Weasley quand Fred et George font une énorme bêtise et qu'elle enfle comme une cocotte minute sur le point d'exploser. Mais Harry était loin, très loin de ces frugalités.

\- Potter, nous nous sommes déjà tout dit, poursuivit Snape d'un ton las. Vous savez tout ce que vous devez savoir et je refuse de me justifier d'avantage, en revanche, afin d'éviter tout conflit supplémentaire, je vais devoir oublietter vos souvenirs de...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre. Incroyablement vif, Harry se rua sur lui et saisissant le col de sa robe en deux poignes brutales, il le plaqua contre le mur. Il aurait voulu aller plus loin mais le regard de Snape planté dans le sien l'en empêcha. Ils s'affrontèrent furieusement, silencieusement. Leurs corps, si près de se toucher, leurs lèvres si proches... Harry baissa les yeux vers celles de Snape, sa propre bouche entrouverte sur un souffle chaud où le désir était audible. Oh, comme il voulait l'embrasser, l'embrasser sauvagement et presser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, comme il voulait sentir la friction dans son bassin, apaisant enfin la brûlure insoutenable, comme il le _voulait_, là tout de suite. Il ferma les yeux, totalement inconscient du regard de Snape posé sur lui, à la fois terrifié, inquiet, admiratif et profondément menaçant. Harry s'arracha à lui et bascula de quelques pas en arrière vacillants, affrontant d'un oeil insolent et enflammé la fureur de Snape qui le transperçait. Harry, haletant et un peu chancelant, passa une main dans ses cheveux et, l'entrejambe enflée de désir, s'enfuit dans les escaliers. Il ne retournerai pas dans son dortoir, ce soir là, pas tout de suite... Il avait rendez-vous avec son reflet face au lavabo de la chambre des secrets.

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent, Harry passa bien trop de temps en seule compagnie de Mimi Geignarde, dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. En apparence, pourtant, les choses semblaient s'être améliorées dès la fin des vacances, Harry put reparler un peu à Ron, rien d'extraordinaire, rien de vraiment profond, mais sans renouer les liens qu'ils avaient pu partager, la tension était retombée, leur permettant de cohabiter plus facilement. Hermione avait depuis longtemps cessé de l'embêter avec le prince et, si Harry se sentait souvent seul, la vie était plus simple. Les repas à la grande salle n'étaient plus un calvaire, Hermione avait pardonnée à Ron son comportement à son égard depuis qu'il l'avait défendu dans les couloirs, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus et la haine de Malfoy, bien que visible, demeurait silencieuse.

Non, c'était autre chose qui le maintenait éveillé tard le soir et hantait toujours ses cauchemars, autre chose qui le faisait sangloter presque silencieusement en pleine nuit et sortir immanquablement du dortoir sous le regard anxieux de Ron qui n'osait pas intervenir. Les semaines et les mois s'écoulèrent, sans heurts, sans cris, et même des rires, quelque fois. C'était une noirceur invisible, silencieuse et sournoise que le rythme traître du quotidien déguisait sans peine et que quelques rires suffisaient à maquiller. Elle était là, pourtant, cachée par les cours qui s'enchaînent et quelques réponses justes qui tombaient au hasard, comme un certificat de bonne santé mentale.

Pourtant, tout cela était factice. Harry n'allait pas bien. Il avait l'impression d'aller mieux, non, en fait, pour être exact, ça ressemblait à une longue anesthésie qui prenait fin le soir, lorsque le sommeil se faisait peu à peu dans le dortoir et que le silence venait fissurer les murs derrières lesquels il s'enfermait.

Et les voix, toutes les nuits.

Les mêmes, en boucle.

Les désirs. Les brûlures. Le dégoût.

Mais le prince n'était plus là… Alors Harry sortait. Il marchait dans le château, il allait se réfugier dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Et parfois, il se coupait. Et le sang coulant sur la surface électrique rendait l'insupportable un peu plus supportable.

Mimi ne parlait plus. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne geignait plus ni poussait de longs hurlements de joie sanglotant. Elle lui parlait, simplement, et parfois Harry lui répondait. Et dans ses yeux de fantôme, il le voyait. Il voyait ce qu'elle voyait en lui. La mort prenant possession peu à peu de son corps, plus monstrueux encore qu'un coeur qui s'arrête de battre, c'est le poison qui s'infiltre dans les veines, comme une promesse d'un voyage duquel on ne revient pas. Il ne reviendrait pas. Pas même sous la forme de fantôme. Et l'éternelle jeune fille le savait.

C'était invisible… _invisible._ Le secret immonde des toilettes du deuxième étage. Et parfois, Mimi le laissait seul. Et Harry, alors, regardait son reflet dans la glace, ses yeux verts prématurément cernés, cette chair qui était la sienne et qu'il meurtrissait sans pouvoir toucher et alors, il essayait de se regarder droit dans le coeur, droit dans l'âme. Et ça faisait peur. Ca le terrifiait si fort qu'il ne se supportait plus, en fait.

Car Snape avait eu raison. Il l'avait mis en face de quelque chose en lui profondément enfoui, bien plus grave que la torture de laquelle son corps avait guéri. Il aimait la souffrance. Une partie pervertie de lui était rassurée, _attirée_ par le fait d'être maltraité. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait les Dursley ou qu'il voudrait y retourner, non. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui peut s'expliquer aussi simplement. Son corps, son attirance sexuelle mentalisée et physique. Ressentie. Était attirée par la souffrance. Comme si la souffrance… quand on lui faisait mal… était le seul contact possible. La seule façon de ressentir quelque chose car, lui, _juste Harry_, il n'existait pas, pas pour ressentir quelque chose. Il ne devait rien ressentir. Ou tout ce qu'il devait ressentir... n'était pas ça. Ca concernait forcément Voldemort. La vérité, c'est que voilà, ça ne concernait pas Voldemort. A l'heure actuelle, Harry ne souffrait pas vraiment à cause de Voldemort. Bien sûr, il le haïssait… mais c'était son destin, ça. Presque un soulagement tant c'était, en fait, la seule chose de stable. Non, ce qu'il était plus difficile de s'avouer, c'était qu'il ressentait des choses particulières. Il avait besoin de contact. Un besoin désespéré duquel on l'avait privé et qui ressortait, fortement, d'une façon pervertie et mauvaise. Et il aurait préféré de rien ressentir, il aurait préféré ne jamais exister, même, que de faire face à ça.

On était presque au printemps, les vacances approchaient et soir là, de toute les personnes qui auraient pu franchir le seuil, Drago n'était vraiment pas celui auquel Harry aurait pensé. Mais le jeune homme se tenait là, ses cheveux blond pâle comme ternis par une noirceur invisible, un éclat blême dans le regard, l'air épuisé, et Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il éclata de rire. C'était comique, c'était comique que ce soit lui, parmi tant d'autres, qui fut là. Affalé à même le sol dans une position qui un jour avait du être une position assise et qui y ressemblait à peine à présent, Harry essaya de refermer ses doigts autour de sa baguette, sans succès. C'était comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus tout à fait, comme si tout était engourdi et lointain et peut-être, peut-être qu'il rêvait, peut-être qu'il s'était endormi ou sombrait quelque part et que Drago n'était qu'un cauchemar comme un autre...

\- Potter... ?

Un cauchemar agaçant, un cauchemar qui parlait et Harry passa une langue paresseuse sur ses lèvres.

\- Humm la ferme...

Le frémissement dans le regard de Drago, la peur qui envahissait ses yeux pâles et le vacillement qui l'emmena contre le lavabo étaient presque touchant.

\- Putain Potter, t'as vraiment une tête épouvantable.

Harry rit de nouveau et son rire se répercuta, dément, sur le carrelage glacé. Il y avait une sorte de terreur et de fascination dans le regard de Drago alors qu'il fixait le sang qui s'écoulait de ses poignets meurtris. Ce n'étaient pas deux coupures claires et nettes, c'était un amas de trop de coupures purulentes et sanguinolentes. Il y eut un instant de vide, et Drago arracha sa veste noire et sa cravate, s'appuyant contre le rebord d'un lavabo. Il éclata de rire. Un rire qui aurait pleuré s'il était possible et qui tombait en miette, s'effritant sur le carrelage sombre au pied d'Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a de drôle ?

Drago lui lança un regard de trois quart.

\- Toi, Potter. Toi,_ L'Elu_, le glorieux prince des Gryffondors, achevant lui-même le travail avant que Voldemort n'ai pu se donner cette peine ! Sais-tu combien d'efforts certains fournissent encore, tous les jours, pour toi, Potter ? S'ils savaient !

Il défit les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Nul besoin de faire tous ces efforts, Potter sait très bien s'anéantir lui-même.

Harry voulut rire, c'est vrai, c'était presque drôle, à ce stade, mais son gloussement ne noya dans des quintes de toux fatiguées.

\- Tu veux être celui qui m'achèvera, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça que tu voulais dire ?

Drago se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Le robinet en se refermant émit un grincement aigu.

\- de quoi tu parles ?

\- « Potter était à moi ».

Il y eut un silence et pendant un instant, à l'immobilité froide et la tension dans le dos du jeune serpentard, Harry crut qu'il allait lui jeter un sort et le tuer immédiatement pour avoir espionner leur conversation. Mais il lorsqu'il se retourna complètement pour lui faire face en quelques pas qui sonnèrent sur la pierre, son visage n'arborait plus la moindre expression. Un peu terrifié, Harry leva les yeux vers lui, affrontant son regard livide.

\- Te tuer ? Dit-il alors avec une forme d'incrédulité sarcastique, c'est ça que tu crois ? Que je veux te tuer ?!

Il éclata de rire, un rire long et nerveux et lorsqu'il le regarda de nouveau, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il avait compris avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Je veux pas te tuer, Potter. Je veux te _baiser._

Alors, Harry se sut pas vraiment ce qui déclencha ce qui allait être déclenché. Était-ce la tension, dans leurs regards ? Cette forme d'immobilité électrique… Mais lorsque Drago se rua brusquement sur lui, saisissant son visage d'une main ferme et méchante pour le forcer à le regarder, Harry, sorti de sa torpeur, sentit tous ses démons, tous ses démons qu'il essayait de tuer depuis des mois à coups de scarification quotidienne resurgir, faire céder ses barrages, envahissant tout son corps et son esprit, prenant possession de lui tout entier. Drago laissa échapper un demi-sourire sarcastique.

\- Tu m'appartiens, Potter. Tu m'as toujours appartenu, depuis le premier regard, la première insulte, _tu es à moi ! _A moi et à personne d'autre ! Et je vais te faire mien avant que tu crèves, immonde bâtard !

C'était horrible et dégoûtant et Harry ne le voulait pas, pas du tout. Mais quelque chose en lui en avait besoin. Reproduire le schéma que Snape lui avait mis violemment dans la face sans plus rien en faire d'autre, le laissant se dépêtrer dans ses ombres. Et Drago savait, il savait sans doute qu'il allait le laisser faire car il n'avait pas le choix. D'un geste brusque, il arracha la chemise poisseuse de sang et froissée d'Harry, le laissant là, entre ses propres logues, nu, les cicatrices exposées, maigre et sans défense. La terreur traversa les yeux vert devant l'éclat sauvage, affamé et profondément mauvais qui illuminait Drago. Il était faible... si faible... trop faible pour seulement bouger, à peine parler... pas assez faible pour sombrer et ne rien ressentir. C'est comme être prisonnier de son propre corps à chaque seconde. Conscient de chaque cellule. Et la souffrance de la situation pour un instant, était comme une promesse d'oubli. Un poison que l'on veut boire.

\- T'aimes la souffrance, Potter, Hein ? Ricana Drago en arrachant son pantalon tout en baissant précipitamment le sien, je vais te montrer, moi. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est, de souffrir.

Et d'un seul mouvement – magique ou pas, Harry ne sut jamais – il le redressa, écrasant brutalement son visage contre le morceau de mur contre lequel il était presque adossé trente secondes auparavant et s'empara d'une seule main de ses poignets qu'il leva au dessus de lui.

Harry hurla. Il hurla si fort lorsque les doigts, les ongles saisirent violemment sa chair meurtrie. Plus fort encore que pour ce qui allait suivre. Ses pieds dérapèrent désespérément contre la pierre, ses membres tressautant à peine en un pauvre réflexe de défense.

\- Arrête de faire ta fillette, Potter, t'es tellement raide que tu pourrais exploser. T'as envie que je te baise. T'en crève d'envie.

Non, il n'en avait pas envie. _Il n'en avait pas envie du tout._ Mais c'est vrai, il était dur. Son érection frottait douloureusement contre le mur et bon sang, s'il devait en passer par là…

Drago allait le prendre lorsque quelqu'un hurlement brisa la transe malsaine dans laquelle ils flottaient.

\- MALFOY !

De tous, ce fut Ron. _Ron._ Et à vrai dire, Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu hurler comme il hurla à cet instant là. D'une seule poigne, trop rapide pour qu'Harry l'appréhende dans cet état et visiblement Drago aussi, il l'avait saisit pour l'envoyer loin de lui, le balançant contre la pierre. Harry se rhabilla en hâte dans un geste de honte et de protection bien inutile à présent. Devant lui, Malfoy était avachi sur le carrelage, défait et hébété et au dessus de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, Ron. Il ne lui laissa aucune aucune chance. Il tomba à genoux sur lui comme la bourrasque qui s'abat immanquablement sur la terre.

\- _JE VAIS TE FINIR MALFOY !_

\- Ron… tenta Harry en se levant pour s'approcher sans vraiment savoir s'il voulait empêcher Ron de le tuer ou simplement se justifier lui-même pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- LA FERME, HARRY !

Il le repoussa d'un coup de baguette et Harry alla cogner contre un mur. Ron retomba contre Draco, et le frappa. Il le frappa de ses poings seuls, sans magie, sans rien d'autre que sa force, la violence brutale de ses coups ne laissant pas le moindre répit au frêle jeune homme blond. Harry n'aurait jamais cru voir ça, il n'aurait jamais cru être témoin d'une telle puissance, une telle sauvagerie de la part de Ron. Ses cheveux roux mi longs, comme embrasés par un feu infernal, la rage à l'état brute qui traversait son visage, il ressemblait à un fauve, un lion en furie, et Harry, en un éclair et pour la première fois, se dit qu'il était beau.

\- SALAUD ! JE VAIS TE FINIR, SALOPARD !

Il hurlait, en boucle, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait et peut-être que Malfoy était inconscient à présent, peut-être qu'il était déjà mort, sa face toute couverte de sang. Harry se releva de nouveau chancelant et à bout de force, il essaya d'attraper Ron par les épaules pour le tirer en arrière.

\- _Ron, Ron, non !_

Mais sans magie, Ron le repoussa une fois encore et Harry se cogna contre les lavabo. Ce ne fut pas le coup, bien que brutal, qui lui traversa le dos qui le poussa à s'agenouiller, c'est juste ses jambes qui cédèrent, la fatigue, et le froid. _Il avait froid, putain._

\- Ron… l'appela-t-il encore, appuyé sur des deux bras tremblants.

\- Albus, pouvait-vous m'expliquer ce que... ?!

Il y eut des pas précipités, puis une grande vague d'énergie qui les traversa tous, ayant raison des dernières forces d'Harry qui tomba en chien de fusil sur la pierre et envoyant Ron loin de Drago, suivi d'un cri - un cri d'horreur aigu et si vrai qu'il pétrifia Ron. _Mcgonagall. _Alors, comme émergée d'un mauvais rêve et revenu à la normal, Ron tremblant leva les yeux vers Dumbledore qui les dominait tous de son incroyable puissance ; Dumbledore, baguette brandie, Mcgonagall pétrifiée et...

\- Potter ! S'écria Snape en louvoyant souplement entre eux tous pour rejoindre Harry.

_Snape. _Oubliant la présence du directeur, alors, Ron se retourna dans une tentative échouée de lui saisir la cheville.

\- _Non ! _Le touchez pas, sale bâtard, _le touchez pas ! _

\- _Monsieur Weasley ! _S'écria Mcgonagall en rejoignant Snape qui, les poignets d'Harry déjà entre ses mains, psalmodiait du bout des lèvres, baguette pointée sur ses blessures.

Dumbledore, penché sur Drago qui avait perdu connaissance, leva la main.

\- Minerva, ce n'est pas le moment. Ramenez le jeune Weasley à son dortoir, je vais m'occuper de Monsieur Malfoy...

\- Mais, non ! Protesta Ron qui se leva pour transpercer Dumbledore d'un regard furieux. _Il a essayé de __le __violer ! _Ce _monstre_ a essayé de le violer !

Il y eut un silence et des regards blêmes, seul Dumbledore, guérissant Drago, ne semblait pas surprit.

\- Je disais donc, Minerva, veuillez raccompagner ce jeune homme à son dortoir et lui offrir une tisane dont il a grand besoin.

\- Albus,peut-être devrions-nous...

Ron, debout, les regardait tous tour à tour comme si le monde avait perdu de son sens.

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de _tisane_, non d'un chien ! Si je n'étais pas arrivé, cet immonde pourceau l'aurait violé ! Je ne le laisserais pas, je ne laisserais plus _personne, en fait,_ _s'approcher de mon meilleur ami !_

\- _Votre meilleur ami... _susurra Snape d'un ton sarcastique, s'exprimant pour la première fois de l'entrevue.

Il leva vers Ron un regard glacé.

\- Où étiez-vous, ces derniers temps ? Votre _meilleur ami _semble avoir d'autres sérieux problèmes que ceux engendrés par Monsieur Malfoy.

Pendant un instant, Ron fit preuve d'une ressemblance flagrante avec sa mère.

\- Où étiez-vous, _vous ? _Où étiez-vous ces derniers mois quand il avait besoin de vous et pleurait toutes les nuits, espèce de... !

\- _C'ÉTAIT A VOUS DE VOUS EN OCCUPER ! DE PRÉVENIR QUELQU'UN ! VOTRE DIRECTRICE DE MAISON !_

Mcgonagall, qui tenait Harry dans ses bras et en ne semblait pas encline à vouloir le lâcher, les fixait tour à tour.

\- L'un de vous aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui...

\- Il n'y a pas le temps pour ça, coupa Dumbledore. Je veux vous entendrais, vous et Monsieur Malfoy, dès qu'il sera possible de le faire. Vous serez tous puni pour ce que vous venez de faire ce soir, mais plus tard.

C'était ce genre de ton auquel personne ne pouvait résister. Ron ne savait pas s'il parlait pour lui, pour Mcgonagall ou pour Snape lui-même, mais il hocha la tête.

\- Maintenant, poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune protestation, veuillez s'il vous plait vous occuper de Monsieur Weasley, Minerva. Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Après un dernier regard indéchiffrable à Snape, Mcgonagall abandonna Harry pour obéir à Dumbledore et entraîna Ron avec elle.

\- J'emmène Drago, énonça Dumbledore une fois qu'il fut parti. Occupez-vous d'Harry. Personne ne doit être au courant. Est-ce clair ?

Severus hocha la tête, indéchiffrable.

\- Je vous rejoins plus tard. Nous avons à parler.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Cette fanfiction se rapproche doucement de sa fin... **

**Quand je décris Dumbledore jeune, je fais la description de James Mcavoy, à l'âge où il jouait Charles, par exemple, j'imagine totalement Dumbledore à sa place et le Cherik est totalement l'image que je me fais de Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Qu'en pensez-vous ? :-) **

**Je pense également que l'acteur qui joue Alex dans 13 reasons why ferait un excellent Drago et j'ai souvent son visage en tête en écrivant les scènes où Drago apparaît, pour être honnête.**

**Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Des bisous ! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 :**

**Un chapitre qui j'espère, vous fera plaisir ! Je le poste très tôt par rapport au précédent, petit cadeau parce que la fin est assez stressante et qu'il est prêt depuis un petit moment déjà ;-)**

**Merci pour vos reviews, et merci pour suivre cette histoire et pour m'ajouter en favoris/follows ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Harry reprit connaissance un plus tard dans un canapé particulièrement confortable duquel il ne voulait plus jamais ressortir et il pouvait entendre et sentir les flammes d'un feu non loin… une cheminée… Les crépitements… C'était bon, cette chaleur. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait, l'extirpant de force de sa douce torpeur. Quelque chose de désagréable…

\- Vous revenez à vous.

Une voix glaciale, tranchante. _Snape._ Ce fut une douche froide aussi soudaine qu'agressive et il se redressa si vite que sa tête se mit à tourner. _Drago, Drago, Ron, Drago… oh, non. Non non non non. _

Il ne leva même pas la tête vers Snape. Les yeux exorbités, il fixait l'âtre de la cheminée, assis sur le rebord, prêt à s'enfuir, et il aurait bondit si sa poitrine voulait bien lui laisser un peu de répit…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On est où, là ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce vous faites-là ?!

La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était Ron s'acharnant sur Drago et puis il avait perdu connaissance…

\- Nous sommes dans mes appartements, répondit la voix de Snape. Si le directeur, votre directrice de maison et moi-même ne vous avions pas retrouvé tous les trois…

Il y avait dans sa voix une colère latente qui forçait Harry à garder les yeux au sol.

\- Drago, Ron, est-ce qu'ils… ?

\- Ils s'en remettront, le coupa Snape d'un ton particulièrement froid.

Harry leva les yeux juste une seconde. L'homme lui tournait le dos, l'avant bras appuyé contre le rebord de la cheminée et il ressemblait à un héro ténébreux d'une vieille romance anglaise. Harry regarda ses poings. Ils étaient bandés. Il expira nerveusement, fermant les yeux un instant. _Bon sang. _

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, osa-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ah oui ? Et que dois-je croire, d'après-vous ?

Il se retourna, le confrontant. Le sang monta à la tête d'Harry qui finit par détourner les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il savait, mais répondre, à l'instant, semblait être un affront passible d'une mort certaine. Snape passa devant lui et Harry put l'entendre se servir un verre, qu'il but aussitôt avant de lui faire face de nouveau.

\- Vous voulez mourir, Potter ? C'est_ ça _que vous voulez ?

Il était en colère. En colère, et aussi terriblement déçu.

\- Vous ne comprenez-pas, ce n'est pas…

\- Je ne comprends pas ? _Expliquez-moi_, dans ce cas ! Expliquez-moi comment je peux vous retrouver les poignets ouverts - et je ne doute pas que je retrouverais votre corps dans le même état lamentable si je vous déshabillais à l'instant même - dans les bras de _Drago Malfoy_ qui, d'après votre _meilleur ami_, a tenté de vous violer !

Harry se releva, un peu brusquement quoi qu'encore un peu chancelant.

\- Merci de m'avoir soigné. Bonne nuit, professeur.

\- Oh, non, Potter, hors de question que vous quittiez cette pièce avant de m'avoir donné une explication !

Une force brutale le rassit instantanément.

\- Par Merlin, Potter, _Malfoy !_ Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas_, chez vous ?

Un éclair traversa les yeux d'Harry et il se releva d'un bond pour faire face à Snape, les poings serrés.

\- _QU'EST CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ MOI ?! _C'EST _VOUS _QUI ME DEMANDEZ CA ?!

Sa tête tournait beaucoup trop et il se laissa retomber dans un grognement sur le canapé, se prenant la tête dans une main.

\- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. Depuis des mois, _ne plus vous approcher_. C'était çà le deal, non ? Maintenant, vous avez pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire, vous avez pas le droit de me reprocher quoi que ce soit et certainement pas… le droit d'être jaloux.

Il leva la tête. Snape était blême et frémissant de rage et ses poings serrés autour d'une fiole de potion vide.

\- C'est ça, alors ? Demanda Harry d'un petit ton insolent. Vous êtes jaloux, professeur ?

La fiole explosa, se rependant sur le sol en éclat de verre tranchants que Snape nettoya d'un coup de baguette habile.

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez avec qui vous voulez, Potter. Si vous voulez vous faire _prendre_ _comme une chienne _par Drago Malfoy dans les toilettes, c'est votre choix. Mais si vous vous ouvrez les veines, voyez-vous, ce n'est plus simplement _votre_ choix mais celui du monde sorcier tout entier.

Harry éclata d'un petit rire acerbe en frottant son front douloureux. Pendant un long moment, il n'échangèrent plus rien et Harry finit par se réinstaller plus confortablement dans le canapé tandis que Snape vaquait à diverses occupations, derrière, sans aucun doute pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- Professeur, si vous ne dites plus rien, je vais m'endormir…

\- Hé bien, _dormez._ Au moins, je n'aurais plus à supporter votre insolence et votre bêtise.

Allongé dans le canapé, la tête contre l'accoudoir, enveloppé dans la bulle de chaleur bienfaitrice de la cheminée, Harry laissa un souffle chaud et plein s'échapper de sa bouche.

\- Vous voulez dire… ici ? Marmonna-t-il, yeux clos.

\- Oui, _ici ! _A moins que vous ne souhaitiez retourner à votre dortoir dans cet état et devoir répondre de vos actes devant vos camarades ?!

Mais Harry dormait déjà.

Dumbledore ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Harry dormant profondément sur le canapé, Severus voulut métamorphoser le mobilier restant en fauteuils plus confortables mais le vieil homme refusa d'un signe de main fatiguée et s'assit seulement sur une chaise. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit ou dire seulement un mot, il jeta un sort de silence autour du canapé, de façon à ce qu'Harry n'entende aucun mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Il dort, fit remarquer Severus en haussant un sourcil.

Mais Dumbledore ne s'expliqua pas, fixant sa main noire posée sur la table. Il avait l'air vieux, si vieux, d'un seul coup…

\- Mon garçon… j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je voulais attendre le dernier moment mais… je crains que les derniers événements me contraignent à vous le révéler maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Me révéler quoi ? Où est Drago ?

\- Drago est à l'infirmerie, balaya le vieil homme d'un geste de la main comme si cela n'avait aucune importance, il s'en remettra, assayez-vous, Severus.

Était-ce le ton si épuisé du directeur ? Severus se laissa tomber sur un tabouret et attendit la sentence.

\- Voyez-vous, quand Jedusor a tenté de tuer Harry il y a 16 ans de cela et que son propre sort s'est retourné contre lui, emportant une partie de lui-même… cette partie de lui-même… n'est pas réellement morte. En fait, elle s'est raccroché… hé bien… _à ce qu'elle a pu._

Il regarda Severus droit dans les yeux, avec douceur, et il pouvait presque voir la vague d'effroi envahir lentement l'homme jusqu'à ce que la vérité fasse jour dans son esprit.

\- _Non_, dit-il en se levant d'un seul coup, trébuchant contre les pieds du tabouret qui tomba à terre. Non, non, Albus, _non._

Albus se leva, s'approchant lentement de l'homme comme une vérité implacable qu'on ne peut éviter, affrontant l'horreur, la dégoût, la rage, la terreur qui naissaient, explosaient dans les yeux de son jeune collègue.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'Harry est capable de parler aux serpents ? Comment pensez-vous qu'il puisse lire dans son esprit et voir toutes ces choses ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'y avez jamais songé...

Il voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme mais Severus se dégagea dans un haut-le-coeur en se retournant, s'appuyant contre un meuble en renversant des fioles qui y étaient posées.

\- Mon ami…

\- _Je ne suis pas votre ami ! _Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, exactement ?!

\- Vous savez fort bien ce que je suis en train de dire, Severus. Si nous voulons défaire Voldemort, Harry doit mourir de sa main après avoir tué toutes les autres. C'est impératif. S'il se suicide avant...

Un sanglot échappa à Severus, un sanglot qui ressemblait à un cri et dans un élan de rage, il renversa tout le contenu de la table.

\- Vous l'avez élevé comme un porc… laissa-t-il échapper, le dégoût faisant trembler chaque mot, _vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir !_

Disant cela, il avait fait volte-face, baguette brandie vers Dumbledore qui était là, sans défense et le sourire blême.

\- Severus… mon cher ami…

\- C'est pour _ça ! _C'est pour _ça_, cette drôle d'expression que vous avez eu à noël ! C'est_ lui_ le condamné à mort, _lui ! _Depuis le début… Ca n'a jamais été moi…

_Moi, je suis le gosse._

Albus s'avança et posa sa main sur sa joue et Severus voulait lui cracher au visage, il voulait le défigurer jusqu'à ne plus voir cet ignoble sourire. Il se dégagea, fermant les yeux.

\- Dégagez.

\- Severus, s'il y avait une autre issue, croyez-moi…

\- _Dégagez !_

\- Vous devez d'abord me promettre que vous ne lui révélerez la vérité qu'au dernier moment. C'est crucial, vous devez me le promettre, Severus.

_Severus voulait vomir._ Il voulait vomir… se vomir lui-même tout entier jusqu'à ne plus exister.

\- Je le ferai, cracha-t-il du bout des lèvres, la tête tournée, et le mur qu'il fixait avait une couleur de nausée.

\- Vous devez me le promettre !

\- _JE VOUS LE PROMETS ! DEGAGEZ ! _

Alors, après un dernier long regard, Dumbledore obéit. Et lorsqu'il referma la porte, de longs cris de rage éclatèrent derrière lui, le fracas de verre que l'on casse, et de longs sanglots déchirants qu'Harry n'entendrait jamais.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Lui dire qu'il aurait le choix de vivre ou de survivre et que le fait que Voldemort ne tue que cette partie de lui-même en Harry ne tenait, en fait, qu'au rapport qu'Harry entretenait avec la mort. Severus aurait fini par le lui révéler, et alors, tout serait tombé à l'eau…

* * *

Harry se réveilla dans une pièce blême, silencieuse et froide. Les cendres mourantes dans l'âtre crépitaient encore faiblement et Harry écarta la couverture qui le recouvrait pour se lever, regardant autour de lui. La pièce était dans un état de désordre épouvantable qui ne pouvait même plus s'appeler _désordre_ et il déglutit. Bon sang, il n'aurait jamais dû le provoquer de la sorte… Maintenant, il était seul dans la pièce complètement vide et aucune trace de Snape. C'est alors que son regard heurta un morceau de parchemin posé sur un bout de couverture au sol et qui avait dû tomber lorsqu'il s'était levé. Il se pencha et le déplia.

« Potter,

si vous touchez quoi que ce soit avant de sortir de cette pièce, je le saurais. Je ne pense pas que vous ne vouliez plus jamais toucher à une seule de mes affaires, après l'affront de l'an passé. Je me suis absenté. Prenez vos affaires et sortez. Retournez à votre dortoir. Les elfes vous y apporteront votre petit déjeuner. Votre présence en cours n'est pas requise aujourd'hui.

Ce papier se détruira après lecture.

S.S. »

Pas même un bonjour ni un aurevoir ni_ bonne journée à vous, Potter._ C'était… terriblement froid, constata Harry en regardant le papier se consumer entre ses mains. « Votre présence en cours n'est pas requise aujourd'hui » ? Si Snape lui autorisait un jour de congé, c'est que leur dispute de la veille devait être plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Certes, il avait failli se donner à Drago et à cette seule pensée tout son être se révulsait. Il avait failli… Il ferma les yeux. Le souffle féroce du blond prêt de son oreille. Sa poigne emprisonnant, blessant d'avantage ses poignets ensanglantés… son halètement, son halètement qui disait tout…

_Tu m'appartiens, Potter. Tu m'as toujours appartenu, depuis le premier regard, la première insulte, tu es à moi ! A moi et à personne d'autre ! Et je vais te faire mien avant que tu crèves, tu peux me croire._

Il eut un haut le coeur inachevé et après un instant d'immobilité, il ramassa ses chaussures et s'enfuit.

* * *

Dans le dortoir tout aussi silencieux, comme après un combat à mort, Ron l'attendait. Apparemment, lui aussi avait été exempté de cours aujourd'hui. Il était assis en tailleurs sur son lit, un peu pâle et le regard fuyant et Harry doutait qu'il redoutait autant que lui cette confrontation. Il lui adressa un faible sourire et Harry, figé sur le seuil, rentra finalement pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Les elfes viennent de t'apporter un plateau, dit seulement Ron en esquissant un geste vers une table basse ronde prêt des fenêtres, de l'autre côté du lit d'Harry.

\- Oh, je n'avais pas vu.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit voler le plateau jusqu'à lui et sans plus attendre, tartina un toast de beurre et de confiture, mangeant un peu tout en même temps, tartines, jus de citrouilles, chocolat chaud… Ron eut un faible sourire en le regardant.

\- Désolé, dit Harry en lui jetant un regard coupable.

Ron s'adossa contre le sommier de son lit, ramenant ses jambes contre lui.

\- T'excuse pas, mec. C'est que moi. Fais ce que tu veux.

Harry dévora littéralement tout ce qu'il put avant de reposer le plateau, s'essuyant la bouche dans un soupir de contentement, gardant sa tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains et lui aussi, il s'adossa contre son lit dans la même position que Ron. Ce n'est pas que le silence était pesant, pour dire la vérité ça faisait bien longtemps qu'un silence n'avait pas été aussi reposant, mais Ron avait… bon sang… il l'avait vu… et… comment… comment expliquer… ils se reparlaient à peine depuis ce qui s'était passé en juin et voilà qu'il assistait à une autre…

Harry ferma les yeux et de son crâne, donna un coup nerveux dans le bois du lit.

\- Pour ce qui s'est passé hier je...

\- Harry, je suis vraiment désolé.

Harry, qui s'était redressé pour sortir une longue tirade d'explications maladroites, se figea. Le rouquin le fixait, une lueur tellement fragile dans le regard qu'Harry crut qu'il allait pleurer. Peut-être que c'était le cas. Peut-être qu'il avait pleuré, avant qu'il ne vienne. Harry laissa ses jambes basculer du bord du lit du côté de Ron qui esquissa une drôle d'expression qui ressemblait à un sourire nerveux.

\- Ce que je t'ai dit je… je crois que je pourrais jamais me le pardonner. J'ai toujours cru… je t'en ai toujours voulu parce que je pensais… qu'Hermione te préférerait à moi.

Il rit légèrement, gêné, puis rejeta la tête contre le lit, brisant leur échange visuel. Harry avala sa salive. Il n'était pas prêt pour cette conversation.

\- J'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. J'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi… C'est marrant, tu vois, ta vie, de mon point de vue, c'était comme une histoire pleine d'aventures et de gloire et j'ai cru que c'était tellement bien, d'être toi. J'avais jamais envisagé… la réalité des choses. Et je l'avais sous le nez, pendant toutes ses années, moi plus que quiconque, et j'ai pas été à la hauteur, j'ai pas…

\- Ron, arrête...

Harry se leva comme pour s'approcher mais un regard de Ron l'en empêcha et il s'immobilisa, son geste avorté.

\- J'ai pas été là, mec. T'avais besoin de moi et j'ai pas été là.

Ron n'avait jamais été plus grave, plus sincère, plus fragile qu'à cet instant. Et Harry ne voulait pas, il ne voulait vraiment pas entendre tout ça, pas de la bouche de Ron, ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était sensé se passer.

\- Je t'ai dit des choses horribles, Harry. J'ai été monstrueux. Et vraiment très très con. T'avais besoin de moi, plus que jamais, putain, et je t'ai laissé tombé exactement comme en quatrième année et je…

Ils se dévisagèrent. Intensément.

\- … je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

Harry se mit à haleter. Ron se leva d'un coup, ne s'attendant visiblement pas plus qu'Harry a cette réaction.

\- Harry, putain, je pensais pas… je voulais pas...

Il était là, bras ballant, grand dadais maladroit aux bras trop longs et Harry éclata de rire en se laissant tomber sur son propre lit, dos à Ron. Il y eut un instant d'immobilité parfaite puis Ron monta sur le lit et après un instant d'hésitation, s'allongea derrière lui, sans contact.

\- T'as pas peur que te viole, Ron ? Demanda Harry d'un petit ton sarcastique.

Ron sourit.

\- Non, mec. C'est toi. C'est _toi_, putain. Je suis désolé d'avoir seulement pu… Et merde, bordel. Je suis un vrai _con._

Et liant le geste à la parole, il passa ses bras sous les siens et l'enlaça fermement. Harry ferma les yeux dans une longue expiration, laissant la tension le quitter et la torpeur l'envahir. Ron était grand, plus grand que lui et plus épais aussi et être dans ses bras avait quelque chose d'incroyablement réconfortant.

\- T'as du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai du mal à quoi ? Demanda Harry en rouvrant les yeux.

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite et Harry pouvait sentir son hésitation.

\- A… A te calmer. A respirer quand il n'y a plus personne, à supporter quand c'est trop grand et trop vide, à…

Il avala sa salive et ses bras qui le maintenaient comme un étau bienfaiteur se tendirent légèrement. Son souffle, près de son oreille, était trouble.

\- Merde, putain, Harry. Maintenant que j'ai vu tout ça, je crois que je peux te le dire, hein ? T'as du mal à te toucher, mec. Ton corps ou tes... fantasmes ou... je sais pas quoi… tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. T'y arrives plus. C'est pour ça… ce qui s'est passé hier… c'est à cause de ça. Il t'as pas violé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais qu'il le fasse, parce que t'arrive plus à le faire toi-même depuis que Sna… depuis juin. Enfin, je crois, ajouta-t-il comme pour se protéger d'une vague qui ne vint pas.

Harry se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Hermione t'as aidé à faire tes devoirs, on dirait.

\- Non, mec. J'en ai parlé avec Hermione, mais j'avais compris ça tout seul. C'est moi qui suis là, tous les soirs, juste à côté. Pas Hermione. Je sais pas tout, mais je suis pas idiot ni aveugle, sans vouloir te vexer...

Harry fixait le plateau vide et le mur de la cheminée qui ainsi baigné par la lumière du jour paraissait clair et pur. Fut un temps où ça aurait été horrible, de parler de ça, là, dans cette position, clairement, mais après ce qui s'était passé en juin, franchement, il était anesthésié. Le monde entier semblait-il connaissait déjà ses secrets les moins avouables, c'est un peu comme s'il s'était masturbé devant Poudlard tout entier en gémissant le nom de Snape pendant que le dit Snape l'insultait de la pire des façons, alors... Ron...

\- Non, t'es pas stupide du tout, en fait, Ron… t'as à peu près tout compris.

Il parlait d'un ton un peu sarcastique, comme pour rire de lui-même, comme pour se dédouaner, s'excuser de ses propres émotions et Ron s'il comprit ne lui en fit aucune remarque. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

\- T'es pas tordu, Harry, Souffla Ron comme si ça devait rester secret. Tes moldus, c'est eux les tordus. Tout ça... ça fait pas de toi quelqu'un de tordu.

\- Tu sais… personne ne m'a fait quoi que ce soit, Ron. C'est pas comme si… _j'avais été frappé avec un tisonnier chauffé à blanc_. Ils ne m'ont jamais fait quoi que ce soit, pas vraiment, tu vois.

Sur le mur, il y avait des dessins, et des visages. Des tas, des tas de visages biscornus, sympathiques et grotesques qui le regardaient.

\- C'est bien le problème, mec. Je crois pas seulement pourvoir imaginer ce que c'est, de ne jamais avoir été pris dans les bras ou caressé, pas sexuellement je veux dire juste … bordel Harry. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Alors je crois que si je peux pas comprendre ça… je suis loin de pouvoir juger ce que tu traverses en ce moment ou ce que tu peux ressentir pour… _pour lui._

Alors, pour la première fois depuis des mois, alors, Harry sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine et il se sentit bien, là. Ces draps dans lesquels il avait sué, tremblé, pleuré, lui semblait si frais, à l'instant, si parfaitement accueillants.

\- Mais pitié, mec, pas _Malfoy_, merde. Ce mec est une pourriture !

Harry esquissa un sourire ensommeillé, yeux clos.

\- Pas Malfoy, _ok._ Pigé.

Et c'est le calme, sans doute, le silence presque total qui régnait dans le dortoir auquel vint s'ajouter le fredonnement de la pluie contre les vitres qui le tirèrent doucement vers le sommeil. Ca, et les doigts de Ron qui parcouraient doucement son bras en caresses incessantes et pour la première fois Harry prit conscient à quel point, tout ce temps, il avait juste fait semblant d'être fort. A quel point Ron avait toujours fait semblant d'être faible. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas, car il avait besoin de Ron comme Ron avait besoin de lui. Il sombra dans un sommeil profond qu'aucun cauchemar ne vint perturber.

* * *

Ces vacances-ci, ni Ron ni Hermione ne quittèrent Poudlard. C'était le vendredi, après les cours, ça faisait quelques jours depuis ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes. Finalement, seul Ron et Drago avaient été punis, Harry ignorait pour quelle raison. Ils avaient écopé de pas mal d'heure de colle desquelles Harry se sentait coupable, du moins en ce qui concernait Ron mais le jeune roux ne s'en plaint jamais. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, disait-il, et il le referait s'il le devait. Depuis, Harry avait assisté à deux cours de Snape et celui-ci ne l'avait pas regardé une seul fois, ni même adressé la parole et s'il l'ignorait de toute façon copieusement depuis les événements de juin, les choses s'étaient empirées en quelques jours. Alors, ce vendredi soir, prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry alla toquer à la porte des appartements de Snape.

A l'intérieur, il y avait du bruit, et de la lumière filtrait sous la porte et Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait qu'être ici.

\- Qui c'est ? S'écria une voix bourrue, prête à mordre.

Mais Harry était préparé à toutes les tempêtes, à présents.

\- C'est moi, Harry. Ouvrez.

Le bruit continua sans aucun changement et Harry devinait qu'il devait travailler. Sa main donna un petit coup presque silencieux contre le bois en retombant, lasse.

\- Snape, s'il vous plait... soupira-t-il, ouvrez-moi.

Silence. Harry toqua derechef, plus fortement, plus par frustration qu'autre chose.

\- Bon sang, ouvrez-moi ! _Ouvrez-moi_, ou je reste là à crier toute la nuit !

Il y eut le bruit de pas vifs et énervés et la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup.

\- N'apprendrez-vous jamais ? C'est professeur Snape, Monsieur Potter, _professeur._

Il ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard courroucé avant de retourner à ces occupations. La pièce avait été rangées et quelques petits changements y avait été apporté. Elle semblait plus vide, plus aérée, l'atelier posé au milieu de la pièce. Harry se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, les bras ballants entre ses cuisses, regardant Snape travailler, en gestes secs qui auraient pu être des insultes si c'était des mots.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu coucher avec Malfoy, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix, je n'ai jamais... je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Il est arrivé à l'improviste et...

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'avais pas la force de me débattre, je n'en avais pas très envie, non plus, vous pouvez comprendre ça, je le sais. Après tout ce que vous m'avez dit, vous devez comprendre. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous faire du mal...

A cette dernière phrase, Snape braqua son regard dans sa direction, suspendant tout mouvement et pendant un instant, Harry se sentit littéralement transpercé. Pas une expression, pas une seule émotion, seulement l'intensité.

\- C'est ça qui vous perturbe, Potter ? Le mal que peut me causer cet événement stupide ?

Harry haussa les épaules une fois de plus.

\- Hé bien, enfin... oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Je me trompe ? Ce n'est pas à cause de ça que vous êtes en colère contre moi ?

Pendant quelques instants, Snape resta là, figé, à le transpercer d'un regard livide et terrifiant de neutralité sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Un peu trop longtemps, à vrai dire.

\- Hé bien, euh... dit Harry en se relevant. Je vais vous... laissez. Oui. C'est ça. Je vais retourner à mon dortoir, on parlera un autre jour, vous semblez très occupé.

Il avait la main sur la poignée, la porte à demi ouverte, lorsqu'elle se referma d'un coup sec devant lui, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

\- Potter, ne partez pas...

Sa voix était lasse, lente. Harry fit lentement demi-tour. Snape fixait les herbes devant lui, tête baissée, et il finit par laisser fioles, herbes et chaudrons en plan pour se diriger vers un meuble au coin de la pièce.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose ?

Visiblement, c'était une question rhétorique car il avait déjà sorti une bouteille précise et des verres précis en disant ça et Harry ne put qu'émettre un " eeeeuuuuh " fort inintelligent.

\- Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Harry s'avança de quelques pas vers le canapé, s'asseyant prudemment sur le rebord tandis que Snape leur servait deux verres de Whisky. Du bon whisky, visiblement

\- Professeur, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir le droit de boire de l'alcool aussi fort à...

\- Au diable le droit et la moralité, Potter ! Le coupa Snape en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil adjacent avec son verre, jambes écartés et un peu avachi, buvez si vous en avez envie.

Harry attrapa son propre verre par pure politesse, le surveillant d'un oeil prudent. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Euh... professeur, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Snape fixait les flammes, sans répondre, et Harry se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Volde... pardon. Vous-savez-qui. Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Quelque chose de grave ? Je peux peut-être... vous aider.

Snape eut un demi sourire amer qui disparut l'instant d'après, lorsque son regard vrilla dans sa direction.

\- Il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire pour moi, Potter, dit-il d'un ton où douceur et exaspération se mêlaient.

Harry faisait tourner le liquide dorée au fond de son verre, sans le boire, tête baissée.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous faites ça ?

Le liquide s'immobilisa.

\- Ca quoi ?

\- Vous scarifier.

Harry reposa le verre un peu brutalement et se leva du canapé, se sentant un peu stupide, après coup, planté là, debout, sans savoir quoi faire de son corps maladroit.

\- Depuis... depuis que... bordel, Snape, vous savez très bien depuis_ quand._

Ils se dévisagèrent. Harry, debout, dans ses vêtements trop grands, ses manches qui tombaient sur ses mains que ses doigts serraient, ses clavicules saillantes que le col de son large haut de pyjama dénudait. Et Snape, assis face à lui, quelques mètres entre eux deux. le silence, et la cheminée crépitante d'un printemps frileux.

Snape avala une longue gorgée, brisant pour un bref instant le contact visuel, assez pour qu'Harry reprenne un peu son souffle. S'enlaçant lui même d'un bras, le regard perdu sur les flammes, il finit par murmurer :

\- Votre voix, vos mots à ce moment là. _Je les entends..._

Sa voix mourut, soudain trouble et hachurée. Ses yeux se brouillèrent. De vraies larmes pleines qui roulèrent le long de ses joues. Il s'essuya nerveusement de sa manche, en colère contre lui-même, et c'était inutile, car d'autres coulaient par dessus.

\- J'entends votre voix, poursuivit-il, la voix branlante. Ce que vous m'avez dit, tout ce que vous m'avez dit à ce moment là. Je l'entends... quand ça me prend et que je deviens.. je vous entends... _me le dire. _

Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il recula jusqu'à s'adosser au bureau, plus loin. Il ferma les yeux un instant, sa tête tournait. Mais ils n'en étaient plus à ça prêt, n'est-ce pas ? Snape le dévisageait intensément, parfaitement silencieux.

\- Par moment, j'y pense encore. A... à vous. A nous. Pardon. Je le veux pas, je vous jure, c'est juste... ça arrive. Putain, je suis désolé. C'est juste... comme ça et quand ça vient alors j'essaie de me toucher mais... j'entends votre voix. Et ça me dégoûte tellement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dégoûte ?

Harry laissa échapper un rire. On se serait cru dans une séance de psy bizarre d'un film de seconde zone sur lequel on tombe, le soir, tard, quand il n'y a plus personne.

\- Moi. Mon corps. Ce qu'il y a dans ma tête... Tout.

Ses mots chancelaient les uns contre les autres, c'était à peine un souffle, à peine audible, à peine compréhensible, même.

\- Vous aviez raison. J'aime ça.

Snape l'observait avec la neutralité que l'on accorde à un cas de psychiatrie particulièrement complexe, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment et en même temps, l'aidait étrangement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous aimez ?

C'est peut-être ce qu'il était, à près tout. Un cas de psychiatrie complexe qui tombe amoureux de son psy. Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

\- _Ce qui fait mal_, Snape - un rire lui échappa, qu'il ravala - j'aime ça. Les Dursley, tout ça... vous. Vous aviez raison. J'aime ça.

Le regard de Snape se troubla et lui échappant, il se leva à son tour, faisant face à la cheminée, une main sur une hanche, l'autre se frottant le visage avec une lassitude évidente.

\- Oh, bon sang, Potter.

Sa main retomba et sa poitrine se souleva lentement, s'abaissa. Il fixait le feu, des plis soucieux le long du front.

\- Non, vous n'aimez pas ce qui fait mal, Potter ! Par Merlin ! Vous êtes juste... vous avez des séquelles. Et c'est _normal._

Harry haussa les épaules, commençant à jouer avec ses pieds. Non, il ne pensait pas être normal, mais il n'avait pas envie d'argumenter.

\- Montrez-les moi.

Il redressa la tête sous le ton vif et autoritaire.

\- Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ?

Snape était sérieux. Incroyablement sérieux.

\- Non, pas vos fantasmes, abruti ! Les coupures que vous vous faites dans ces cas-là.

Harry avala trop d'air d'un seul coup.

\- N-non.

Snape lui lança un regard sévère.

\- Enlevez vos vêtements.

Harry laissa échapper un gloussement involontaire.

\- Et, quoi, vous allez me demander de vous sucer, après ?

C'était totalement inapproprié et honnêtement, il s'en fichait. Il était épuisé. Tellement épuisé qu'il se sentait un peu saoul. Et Snape, d'ailleurs, ne lui dit pas de se taire. _Ce soir_, devina Harry avec une soudaine lucidité, _ce n'est pas au professeur qu'il veut que je pense_. Il ne répondit rien, d'ailleurs. Il se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils profondément supérieur.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez voir ça ? Poursuivit Harry d'un ton plus sérieux. C'est immonde.

Snape, lui fit face.

\- Parce que j'en suis responsable.

\- Oh.

Harry ne s'y attendait pas, pas vraiment. Il fit passer son pyjama par dessus ses épaules en faisant quelques pas pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé tandis que Snape se dirigeait vers le bureau pour saisir un petit flacon de potion. Il fit apparaître un tabouret et s'assit en lui lançant un drole de regard, comme si les marques exposées sur son torse, ses bras, son ventre, n'étaient qu'un détail. Harry regarda ailleurs tandis que Snape débouchait le flacon de potion. _Ne penser à rien_, s'ordonna-t-il en fixant le mur, _ne surtout penser à rien. Laissez faire. Ca va passer. Il ne va pas te faire de mal. Ce n'est que..._

Il frissonna lorsque les mains se posèrent sur sa peau, appliquant la potion épaisse et gluante en cercles continus.

\- Vous pouvez pas faire ça autrement, dit Harry entre ses dents, soudain bien réveillé et rigide, fixant le mur comme s'il espérait que l'intensité de son regard n'en transperce un point précis. Avec un sortilège.

Snape leva le regard vers lui un bref instant avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa tâche.

\- Le préféreriez-vous ?

Harry déglutit, les mâchoires si contractées que ça en faisait mal.

\- Vous n'allez pas me faire mal.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une affirmation, ni vraiment une question. Peut-être une sorte de crainte exprimée à voix haute et qui lui avait échappé. Les mains s'écartèrent momentanément et Snape le dévisagea, sans qu'Harry ne lui rende son regard. Tout son corps était contracté, ses cuisses, ses fesses, son ventre. Comme si ses muscles bandés se préparaient à l'attaque.

\- Est-ce que je vous fait mal ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Les mains se reposèrent sur sa peau, dessinant de nouveau ces petits cercles terriblement délicats.

\- Potter, regardez-moi. Est-ce que je suis en train de vous faire mal ?

Très lentement, Harry tourna la tête vers Snape et secoua la tête, raide.

Non, ça ne faisait pas mal. Ca ne faisait pas mal du tout. Il s'autorisa à se passer la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Vous pouvez pas... finalement... ce verre. J'en prendrais bien un peu.

Sans rien dire, Snape agita sa baguette d'une seule main et le verre atterrit entre ses mains.

\- Merci.

Snape eut un petit sourire. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux une seule fois.

\- Au fait, c'est... ?

\- Du whisky.

Ah, oui, c'est vrai, du Whisky. Harry acquiesça en silence, se demandant pourquoi Snape lui accordait de boire ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais bu de Whisky, avoua-t-il en regardant les glaçons flotter dans le liquide doré.

Snape ne répondit rien et lui lança un regard impénétrable en plongeant de nouveau une main dans le flacon pour en reprendre.

\- Ce soir, vous en avez besoin. Buvez. Doucement. Pas tout d'un seul coup.

Lui-même d'ailleurs, saisit son verre de sa main valide pour en boire une longue gorgée avant de reprendre sa tâche et Harry se demanda si lui aussi, il en avait besoin. Il avait fini un bras, et s'occupait du torse. Harry but une gorgée, découvrant la sensation si particulière qui brûle un peu la trachée. Il toussa. En reprit une autre gorgée.

\- C'est plutôt... bon.

Severus eut alors un drôle de sourire un peu carnassier et Harry, gêné, rougit.

\- Je... je parlais du Whisky.

L'homme ne répondit rien. Le silence se fit et Harry but plusieurs gorgées sans même s'en rendre compte avant de laisser sa tête retomber contre le dossier, puis tout son corps se relâcher dans le canapé. Il poussa un soupir sonore. Snape le regarda, regarda sa gorge offerte, ses yeux clos, son torse pâle, maigre et balafré. Il détourna le regard, s'attaqua au second bras. Puis, il avait terminé. Toutes les blessures s'étaient résorbées et Harry avait posé son verre presque vide.

\- Vous en avez ailleurs ? Sur le bas du corps ?

Brutalement ramené à la réalité, Harry releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Snape, désarçonné par la question.

\- Euh... n... non.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous mentez, Potter. Déshabillez-vous.

Sa voix était presque douce. Harry se mordit les lèvres, sans arriver à trouver quoi répondre. Alors, il hocha la tête, renfila son haut d'un geste maladroit et se relevant, abaissa son pantalon avant de se rassoir, regardant ailleurs, même l'alcool ne parvenait cette fois à détendre ses muscles contractés ni sa mâchoire crispée. Snape posa très doucement le pouce sur sa cuisse. L'intérieur des cuisses était l'endroit où Harry s'était le plus laissé aller. Il savait à quel point c'était laid et monstrueux.

\- Bon sang, Potter...

_Ne dites rien. _

La main de Snape s'aplatit. Il ne dit rien, reprit de l'onguent et commença à l'appliquer. C'était pire, en un sens. Snape commença vers les genoux pour remonter très lentement. Ses doigts, sur sa peau, en geste concentriques, à peine appuyé, presque une caresse. Un frisson parcourut Harry. Il tenta malgré lui de le réprimer. Les mains de Snape remontaient, s'attaquant de plus en plus à la peau fragile et meurtrie entre ses cuisses. La jambe d'Harry tressaillit, sa chaussure qui dérapa sur le tapis rompa le silence et bientôt, un léger cri lui échappa. A peine un gémissement, presque un râle. Les mains de Snape s'arrêtèrent une seconde et reprenant de l'onguent, en appliquèrent plus haut, sur le dessus des cuisses, comme si de rien n'était. Harry serra les points, les yeux crispés, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière. Les mains se posèrent à plat, les pouces massant en cercles parfaitement symétriques et plus appuyé l'endroit très précis entre l'aine et la cuisse. Il donna un nouveau coup dans le sol.

\- _Snape ! _

Sa voix était rauque, avertissement étranglé. Il était si dur, soudain, si dur que ça en faisait mal.

\- Vous ne me dégouttez pas, dit Snape à voix basse. Vous n'êtes pas monstrueux et vous toucher ce soir-là, chez votre oncle et votre tante, comme je vous touche là maintenant ne me dégoûte en aucune façon.

Harry redressa la tête. Le regarder dans les yeux était assez difficile, étant donné l'érection qui se dressait entre eux, tendant le tissus de son sous-vêtement. L'homme massait toujours ses cuisses et son regard était mortellement sérieux. Harry ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, forçant sa vision à s'éclaircir. Il devait rester sérieux, il le devait, c'était_... sérieux. _Et c'était là, tellement prêt, ça faisait tellement longtemps et bon sang... là, maintenant, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _maintenant ?! _Oh, bon sang, il en avait besoin... tellement besoin... Le regard de Snape était voilé de quelque chose de fragile qui ressemblait à de la compassion.

\- Potter, je veux que vous entendiez ma voix. Je veux que vous m'entendiez, là tout de suite. Rien d'autre que ma voix qui vous parle.

Les yeux révulsés, Harry le fixa. Alors, Snape lâcha ses cuisses et d'un geste lent, baissa son caleçon.

\- Snape- _Snape ! _Non-non je...je vais pas pouvoir...me _contrôler. _

La main saisit la base de son sexe érigée, remonta très lentement pour s'abaisser de nouveau, d'une lenteur à mourir. Et Harry rejeta momentanément la tête en arrière, le corps tendu sur le canapé, appuyé sur un coude. Il siffla entre ses dents serrées inspira, expira, avant de relever de nouveau la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous vous contrôliez.

Harry se passa la langue sur les lèvres tandis son corps, comme surchargé d'un trop plein de tout, s'agitait en petits tremblements nerveux.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous m'aimez même pas...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, Potter ?

C'était trop, beaucoup trop, et Harry tombait dans le piège, une fois de plus, incapable de résister. Il laissa échapper un petit cri qui ressemblait à de la souffrance. C'était bon, tellement bon, rien à voir avec la souffrance qu'il avait pu ressentir durant le peu de temps qu'il avait passé en contact physique avec Drago Malfoy.

\- C'est ça, criez. On ne vous entendra pas. Vous êtes parfait. Vous m'entendez ? Vous êtes parfait et j'ai menti ce jour-là. J'ai dit ce qui pouvait le plus vous blesser pour convaincre Lucius. C'est tout.

Harry faisait un tel effort pour se contenir que des larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux alors qu'il le fixait, les poings si serrés que ses ongles devaient s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Severus retira sa main un instant pour la poser simplement sur sa cuisse et Harry laissa échapper un sifflement de frustration incontrôlable. Le bras sur lequel il s'appuyait tremblait et ils se dévisagèrent, leur regard se mesurant l'un l'autre, s'affrontant. Mais il n'y avait plus de colère dans ceux de Snape. Seulement de la souffrance.

\- Potter, quel est le problème ?

Harry semblait si vide, si inerte, et il détourna la tête pour regarder le mur.

\- Vous le savez bien.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle.

\- Non. Je veux que vous me le dites.

Le jeune homme se mâcha l'intérieur des joues.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, ou vous avez pitié, j'en sais rien, mais je suis juste Harry, je suis...

Il ferma les yeux.

_Un monstre. _Non, moins qu'un monstre. Un truc hideux et informe enfermé dans un placard. Un truc qu'on ne peut pas avoir envie de toucher. Un truc qui ne mérite même pas d'être regardé, d'exister.

Il méritait d'être fouetté. Il méritait qu'on l'insulte et qu'on le traîne sur le sol, il méritait d'être un objet sexuel sans désir, sans volonté, à exécuter les ordres. Lui, il n'avait pas de désir. Il ne pouvait pas en avoir. Et le plaisir... ça faisait tellement mal. Snape referma de nouveau sa main sur lui, reprenant tout doucement.

\- Potter, regardez-moi.

Harry n'obéit pas. Il était là, les bras bandés, repliés, prêt à sauter du canapé pour s'enfuir.

\- _Regardez-moi ! _

Le ton, plus autoritaire, lui fit tourner la tête. Il plongea ses yeux paniqués dans ceux de Snape.

\- Je vais continuer à vous toucher parce que vous en avez envie et moi aussi. Et vous allez prendre le plaisir que je vous donne, Potter. Vous allez vous détendre et le prendre parce que vous le méritez comme n'importe quel être humain.

Harry se relâcha un peu, à peine. L'étau sur son sexe se fit plus intense et il ploya, laissant échapper un gémissement plus franc. Snape ouvrit les lèvres dans une sorte de sourire.

\- C'est ça, Potter, c'est ça.

Il le toucha longuement, sans rien dire. Ca venait, ça repartait, en vagues successives qui se confrontaient, se combattaient perpétuellement. Douloureuses, frustrantes. Snape laissait sa main aller et venir lentement, compressant en gestes répétitifs et réguliers. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et c'était tellement gonflé, tellement pressant que le plaisir en l'incendiant devenait insupportable. Il serra les dents et regarda Snape.

\- Je vous en supplie... osa-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Faites-moi venir. _S'il vous plaît. _

C'était une supplication qui ressemblait à un défi et les sourcils de Snape se froncèrent en une expression de pure compassion. Il le saisit avec plus de force et se penchant soudainement, le prit dans sa bouche. Le corps d'Harry s'arqua et ses hanches s'animèrent soudain, s'enfonçant en geste répétitifs et de plus en plus rapides dans cette bouche offerte qui l'avalait. Son corps fut parcourut d'une vague de chaleur, de surcharge d'émotions entremêlées, de peines, de désir inassouvis, de frustrations, de rage, de tout, qui s'amassèrent dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle bourdonne et qu'il en ait la vision trouble. Une main entoura la base de son sexe, rejoignant la bouche.

\- Oh oui. Putain oui. Comme ça. _Oui ! Continuez ! _

Des mains saisirent ses fesses, intensifiant la pression et le plaisir augmenta d'un cran supplémentaire, faisant exploser quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa tête, relâchant d'un seul coup toutes les émotions qui s'y amassaient.

Il poussa un premier râle bas avant d'hurler complètement, la délivrance le traversant de part en part. Il hurla si fort que ça se confondait à de la rage, ses hanches le frappant avec une hargne violente. Il crut entendre un autre cri se mêler au sien, mais ne pouvait dire avec certitude si c'était la vérité. Il retomba, vidé d'énergie. Snape à genoux devant lui s'essuya la bouche. Il était rouge et légèrement essoufflé. Harry planta son regard incertain dans le sien, la bouche ouverte, la poitrine palpitante. Il avait toujours la tête qui tourne.

Snape agita sa baguette, relevant le caleçon d'Harry et, se relevant, lui tourna un instant le dos. Harry, jambes écartées, le regarda.

\- Vous... vous regrettez.

\- Non, Potter, je ne regrette pas.

Il soupira d'un air embêté et s'éclaircit la gorge. Harry devina alors qu'il était venu, et il lui tournait le dos pour se nettoyer d'un coup de baguette qui se voulait discrèt. Il était venu en le regardant venir. Comme lui, dans sa vision. Harry se redressa, étonné et maladroit tout à coup. Il se pencha pour renfiler son pantalon.

\- Snape... Merci. Je... je sais vraiment pas quoi dire. C'était...

Il éclata d'un petit rire, le seul vrai rire depuis des mois. Snape se retourna et le transperça du regard. Ce regard intense, obscur et si particulier.

\- Potter, je ne vous aurais jamais forcé à vous agenouiller devant moi en vous laissant dans cet état. _Jamais. _

Harry acquiesça lentement. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait le droit de s'avancer pour l'embrasser. Alors, il restait là. Pantelant, maladroit, inutile. Snape se passa la main sur le visage et éclata d'un petit rire nerveux. Harry le regarda un instant, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je suppose, lança Snape en reprenant son sérieux, que vous n'avez rien mangé de la soirée ?

Harry secoua la tête, se forçant à retrouver son calme.

\- Non.

D'un coup de baguette, Snape fit apparaître un repas des cuisines. Rien d'extraordinaire à cette heure tardive, du jambon, du pain, un peu de soupe et du fromage, mais franchement, ça avait l'air du meilleur repas qu'Harry ait jamais mangé. Snape se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur le canapé.

\- Allez-y, Potter. Ce n'est pas là pour la décoration. Mangez.

Il soupira, se resservant un verre en regardant le jeune homme accroupi sur son canapé, en train de tout dévorer en même temps, à pleine bouche. Bon sang, ce gosse avait passé bien trop de temps sans manger.

\- Oh, putain, laissa échapper le jeune homme entre deux bouchées, c'est _bon. _

C'était tellement sincère, tellement enfantin. Severus s'autorisa un petit sourire et Harry lui lança un regard.

\- Oh. Pardon, c'est vrai, j'ai la bouche pleine.

Severus but une gorgée, sans répondre. Harry dévorait avec tant d'appétit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. A vrai dire, en le regardant assis là, dans son tee-shirt trop large, ses cheveux en bataille... il avait eu raison de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Et s'il le pouvait, il le ferait encore. Il le ferait encore jusqu'à ce que le brasier d'incrédulité voilant le bonheur ne devienne qu'une bouleversante étincelle. Enfin, Harry reposa son assiette vide sur la table et avala un grand verre d'eau avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement dans son coin du canapé, les jambes ramenées contre lui, les bras croisés.

\- Merci. C'était vraiment bon.

\- Vous direz ça aux elfes de maison.

Harry ne répondit pas. C'était tellement silencieux, soudain. Snape agita sa baguette et une couverture douce et épaisse, d'un vert serpentard, atterrit, pliée, sur les genoux d'Harry qui la saisit avant de jeter un regard au profil immobile de l'homme. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé. Alors, il se calfeutra dans la grande couverture sans rien dire et contempla le feu, lui aussi. Il s'apprêtait à s'allonger de son côté du canapé, arrangeant un coussin lorsque...

\- Venez ici, crétin.

Harry rougit et profondément mal à l'aise, regarda Snape, assis, immobile.

\- Vous voulez dire... contre vous ?

Snape se retourna pour le regarder, et l'exaspération dans son regard, la douceur qu'Harry y lit le terrifia pendant une seconde. Il obéit et s'allongea en chien de fusil, la tête reposant sur ses genoux, et Snape referma un bras sur lui, lui caressant les cheveux, la gorge.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va, professeur ?

\- Je pense qu'à ce stade, Potter, vous pouvez laisser tomber le "professeur".

Harry se tut pendant une seconde.

\- Je ne crois pas arriver à vous appeler "Severus" un jour.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Potter. Moi non plus, je ne pense pas m'habituer à "Harry".

\- Alors, ça veut dire que je peux vous appeler Snape ?

\- Seulement quand on est tous les deux... Le reste du temps, vous serez gré de m'appeler professeur.

Harry ne sut pas à quel moment il avait fermé les yeux, bercé par les crépitements du feu et les caresses si délicieuses de Snape que ça ressemblait à un rêve.

\- Vous êtes déjà parti en vacances, Potter ?

Harry papillonna à peine des yeux, à moitié endormi.

\- Hum... non...

\- Si vous aviez le choix, où voudriez-vous partir ? Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez voir ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry rouvrit les yeux et sourit béatement.

\- Hum... Je ne sais pas trop. C'est pas comme si je connaissais quoi que ce soit. Je... je pense... j'aimerais visiter plein d'endroits. Sentir la chaleur du soleil, l'immensité des montagnes. J'aimerais voir des cascades très très hautes et... la mer. Oui, j'aimerais voir la mer. Mais là où il fait chaud. J'en ai marre d'avoir froid.

Il fit une pause. Les doigts de Snape, chauds et légers, dessinaient tendrement sa mâchoire et sa gorge.

\- Tous ces endroits... tu sais... sur les cartes postales. C'est tout turquoise et y a la mer partout... je voudrais partir là-bas... et plus jamais... _revenir... Vous avez pas ... répondu... y a... problème ? _

La fin de sa phrase ne fut qu'un marmonnement à peine audible alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. Il ne sentit pas la main s'accrocher à lui, désespérément.

\- Je vous emmènerais là où il fait chaud, Potter. Je vous le promets.

"Vous êtes jeune et vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez. Vous croyez me désirer... mais dans quelques années, vous dépasserez vos peurs et vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi. Et je redeviendrais celui que j'ai toujours été pour vous, _un monstre_. Et alors, vous regretterez. Et moi aussi, je regretterais. Je ne suis pas un profiteur, et encore moi un violeur de gosse."

Voilà ce qu'il aurait dit. Voilà ce qu'il pensait. Si Potter vivrait, il finirait pas se lasser, par guérir, par le laisser tomber. Il l'aimait comme on aime sous l'effet d'un symptôme d'une maladie immonde. Mais Potter ne guérirait jamais de cette maladie. Il n'en aurait pas le temps. Et c'est entre ses mains, entre ses mains de traîtres, de bourreau, de tueur, d'agent double, de mangemorts, que résidait le reste d'un bonheur possible. Et s'il devait mettre en jeu la guerre pour la promesse faites à Lily... il le ferait. Chaque seconde lui était comptée. Ce soir, il pouvait le passer dans le lit de n'importe quel étudiant, étudiante de ce château. Il était l'élu, il était sublime, il pouvait avoir tout le monde, en même temps ou seul à seul et il était là, avec lui, incapable de jouir et le suppliant de le faire venir comme un gosse supplie de ne plus avoir mal, à cause de pourriture qui lui avaient fait croire qu'il ne méritait rien de bon. Il était là, endormi dans ses bras, ignorant de sa propre beauté, ignorant que chaque seconde le rapprochait d'une fin irrévocable.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu :) **

**Le prochain chapitre sera ambiance fluffly, paillette et mignonnerie pour finir surement sur une notre un peu plus Potteresque de guerre, car au moment où on en est, ça approche dangereusement.**

**Je ne suis pas encore décidée sur la manière de terminer cette partie-là. **

**Alors, qui d'entre vous pense qu'Harry ( de manière globale ) était fait pour mourir ? **

**Et qui pense l'inverse ? Et pourquoi ? Et dans cette fic, honnêtement, que pensez-vous qu'il choisira ? :-) **

**Des bisous ! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour à tous, **

**je publie ce chapitre afin de m'excuser de mon absence ces dernières semaines et vous expliquer un peu pourquoi.**

**Si vous lisez ce que j'écris au début, vous savez déjà que ma situation personnelle est très compliquée et elle s'est encore plus complexifiée. Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais aller, je n'ai de maison pour l'instant que celles d'autres personnes et plus d'argent, ni de boulot. J'ai beaucoup galéré ces dernières années et je vais stabiliser ma situation avant d'écrire de nouveau... **

**Je n'ai répondu à aucun d'entre vous et je m'en excuse, je vous répondrais. SiverButterfly209, personne ne m'a jamais fait une aussi belle review, ou rarement. Si, c'est arrivé, mais c'est rare, et je t'en remercie. Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu encore, je suis vraiment dans une période de gros flou... **

**Merci de continuer à me suivre. Je compte par la suite faire une ellipse temporelle vers la fin de l'année et il n'y aura plus beaucoup, après tout ça, je ne suis là pour écrire la guerre qui a été déjà merveilleusement écrite, mais plutôt les dommages à l'intérieur de la tête d'Harry. J'ai changé mon pseudo magali dequiret en magali sans e, pour raison professionnelle. On m'a proposé d'écrire un roman pour enfant et je ne sais pas si ça va aboutir, mais quand on m'a proposé ça j'ai failli en recracher mon café. "**_Des romans pour enfants ?! Moooi ?!_**" Mais j'aimerais vraiment que ça marche alors voilà... ( j'ai également commencé à publier une wincest que je vous invite à découvrir si vous aimez ) **

* * *

Allongé sur le sable, Harry écoutait le souffle incessant de la mer qui inspirait, expirait sur la berge en une musique sublime qui tuait tous les autres bruits. Les vagues balayaient ses pieds nus par intermittence, mouillant son pantalon en toile remonté sur le haut de ses mollets, emportant, étouffant tout le reste, Poudlard, Voldemort, les cicatrices, ce qu'il avait pu être et ce qu'il était sensé devenir, il y avait juste lui, sans nom, sans passé, sans origine, sans avenir, juste lui, étendu sur le sable blanc, sa magie vibrante pour la première fois avec tout le reste de l'univers et il avait l'impression d'être baigné tout entier dans une source d'énergie pure qui ressemblait à ce qui luisait dans le regard d'une bleu sublime de Dumbledore, magie originelle qui n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice, aucun titre, rien, rien du tout. Elle le traversait au rythme des vagues, emportant loin de lui toute pensée superflue, nettoyant chaque recoin sombre de son âme. Et il se retrouvait là, pur et neuf comme au premier jour, et c'est comme si son être tout entier, tout ce qui faisait de lui un sorcier, faisait l'amour avec le monde. Au dessus de lui, des centaine, des millier, des milliard d'étoiles, et la lune si belle, si grande, si parfaite, l'immensité du ciel, et la chaude fraîcheur emportant toute forme de tension.

Harry ne se rappelait pas exactement où ils étaient. Une île, quelque part au milieu des caraïbes. Mais Harry ne voulait pas savoir où ils étaient. Comme ça, ils se perdraient pour ne jamais être retrouvés, éternels naufragés, seuls au monde, comme des dieux païens, comme Adam et Eve au milieu de l'Eden.

Harry ne tourna pas la tête lorsque l'homme s'assit à ses côtés, pas plus que ce dernier ne prit la parole. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Harry glissa ses doigts dans le sable fin, sublime matière encore tiède de la chaleur du jour et qui filtrait entre ses doigts en un massage léger. Il ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir qui se confondait à la houle.

Voilà une semaine qu'ils étaient ici, une semaine à peu près, Harry avait oublié la notion des jours.

* * *

C'était le début des vacances, beaucoup en avaient profité pour retourner chez eux et à cette heure de l'après-midi, il n'y avait qu'eux, Harry, Hermione et Ron pour rester dans le dortoir, à rêvasser, parler, jouer, sans l'envie réelle de rester là ni de sortir d'ailleurs, mais le parc bondé d'élèves rebutait un peu Harry qui, depuis tout ça, avait du mal à se mêler à la foule où des centaines de regards le guettaient, le craignaient et le jugeaient. Alors, ils étaient restés là et finalement, la paresse de ce début de vacances avait même contaminé Hermione. La jeune fille était allongée sur le lit d'Harry, lisant tranquillement alors qu'en dessous, sur le tapis, les deux amis faisaient une partie d'échec, comme avant, Harry adossé contre le bord du lit et Ron appuyé sur un bras, un paquet de bonbons à côté d'eux. Harry était en train d'hurler sa victoire, les bras levée au dessus de lui et la bouche encore pleine de chocolat lorsque Snape était rentré, si soudainement et sans prévenir qu'ils avaient tous sursauté.

\- Potter, avait-il dit seulement avec un air neutre très particulier et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, niant totalement la présence de tout autres individus dans la pièce, préparez vos bagages. N'emportez que le minimum. Je vous attendrais demain, près de la cabane hurlante, à 9 h moins le quart. Un portoloin nous y attendra.

Un silence total s'était fait dans le dortoir, ils le fixaient tous sans rien dire et même Hermione, tirée de sa lecture, avait la mâchoire pendante. Harry, qui avait la bouche pleine, les commissures sans doutes encore tâchée de chocolat et les joues embrasées, avait d'abord avalé – difficilement – avant de bégayer d'une voix un peu trop aigue :

\- Euh… qu'est-ce que… je ne comprends pas, où est-ce que… ? Dumbledore … ?

Il avait cette posture haute et hautaine, cette manière d'hausser les sourcils comme pour signifier qu'il était infiniment supérieur et que tout le monde était stupide, et ses mains qu'il tenait, liés devant lui. Il s'était contenté de faire volte-face dans un élégant et théatrale mouvement de cape et de dire d'un ton clair sur le seuil de la porte, avant de redescendre les escaliers :

\- C'est les vacances, Potter. Ou croyez-vous que nous allions ? Inutile de vous surcharger. Il fera assez chaud, là où nous allons.

Harry ignorait totalement pourquoi il avait pris la peine de venir là, pour lui dire tout ça devant eux. Pourquoi il ne lui avait simplement pas écrit. Et puis, plus tard, il avait compris que Snape était fier, fier de venir là pour lui dire ça devant eux, eux qui l'avaient vu le torturer de la pire des façons. Ou peut-être que c'était sa manière de lui dire pardon, sa manière à lui de lui dire « puisqu'ils ont vu le pire, ils peuvent voir le meilleur ». En tout cas, sur le moment, Harry avait été très mal à l'aise.

Il les avait laissé comme ça, pantelant de stupeur, les questions sur le bord des lèvres et même Ron avait finit par éclater d'un rire incrédule. Alors, ils l'avaient bombardé de questions et cachant son visage écarlate, Harry avait fini par avouer que _les choses s'étaient améliorés_, et il avait mis cela sur le compte de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes. Hermione, à travers les gloussements incrédules de Ron, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait conseillé d'être prudent, le sondant si fort qu'Harry avait fini par détourner les yeux. Aucun d'eux ne l'avaient interrogés plus avant, argumentant des heures durant sur le pourquoi, le comment, le où et Harry les écoutait à peine, allongé sur son lit, fixant les broderies jaune d'or de son baldaquin. Bien plus tard, alors qu'ils s'endormaient et qu'Hermione était partie depuis longtemps, Ron lui avait seulement dit d'une drôle de voix :

\- j'espère vraiment qu'il te fait du bien, Harry. Et s'il te fait du mal une seule fois de plus, je le démolirai. Tu sais, Harry… le laisse pas te faire tout ce qu'il veut. Tu as le droit de refuser, au cas où tu le saurais pas. Ouais, je sais, c'ets pas mes affaires… mais tu le sais, hein ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, je… je le sais, ok ?!

\- Ca t'a… il t'a fait du bien, au moins ?

\- Mais de quoi…

\- Ecoute je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose... Tu vas beaucoup mieux, depuis. Je suis pas idiot. Et c'est une très bonne chose, hein… une très bonne chose.

\- Ron, ma vie sexuelle a déjà été étalée sur la place publique, je ne souhaite pas spécialement…

\- Je sais je sais. Désolé, c'est juste… maintenant, c'est plus comme si on avait quoi que ce soit à se cacher, hein ? C'est juste… pour toi. Pour savoir s'il te traite bien. Bon, je sais. Pas mes affaires…. Mais maintenant je suis là. Pour les choses qui comptent vraiment. Bonne nuit, Harry.

\- Bonne nuit, Ron.

Puis, après un instant de silence dans le dortoir silencieux et vide, Harry de dos avait rajouté :

\- Ecoute, on l'a pas fait. Pas vraiment. Pas complètement. Il m'a juste… Il l'a très bien fait. Et ça m'a fait du bien. D'accord ? Et je ne suis pas… je n'ai pas l'intention… je suis pas prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Alors pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

Il s'avéra cependant que les avertissements de Ron fussent totalement inutiles. Si les jours qui suivirent furent tout bonnement magiques, rien n'indiqua un quelconque rapprochement qui aurait pu avoir lieu entre eux. C'est un peu comme si Harry avait tout bonnement imaginé ce qu'il s'était passé, ce soir-là, cet étrange soir dans les appartements de Snape.

Cependant, si c'était un rêve, Harry ne voulait jamais se réveiller.

* * *

Il ne voulait pas oublier la sensation de la main de Snape lorsqu'ils prirent le portoloin. Il ne voulait pas oublier la première fois qu'il avait vu cette plage, immense, blanche, bleue et verte, et si remplie de soleil qu'il n'avait pu totalement ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas oublier la forme de réserve dans les yeux de l'homme, cette lueur contenue derrière une forme de prestence si énervante, ni son petit ricanement moqueur lorsqu'il l'avait regardé s'habiller dans des vêtements moldus avec un mauvais goût certain - après tout, Harry n'avait jamais été vraiment habillé correctement - avant de rectifier les choses pour lui - lui-même était parfaitement bien habillé. En fait, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, pas de choses importantes. Ils avaient ri, surtout, ou plutôt Snape l'avait regardé rire dans un petit sourire étrange qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient marché loin dans la forêt, atteint le sommet des montagnes, et vu toute sorte d'insectes terrifiants qui fascinait Harry et Snape se souvenait alors qu'il avait grandi dans un placard, avec des araignées pour seule compagnie. Ils avaient contemplé des heures durant d'immenses cascades chaudes au pied desquels, dans des bassins translucide bleu et verts, Harry se baignait, tout autre bruit balayé par le grondement. Ils avaient mangé des fruits et du riz et des choses frugales sous des couchers de soleil roses et visité les villages, les villes moldus qui vivent là-bas. Snape, qui, étonnement, avait de l'argent moldu, l'avait invité à bon nombre d'endroits et avait contemplé Harry se perdre au delà du soir dans la musique et la fête, goutant à tout ce qui passait, enchaînant les verres d'alcools divers et tous les nouveaux mets qui se présentaient. Alors, à travers la foule, alors qu'Harry déchaîné dansait comme l'un d'eux, Snape lui avait sourit, le regardant droit dans les yeux et pendant un instant, un instant sublime hors du temps, le temps d'un saut, suspendu dans le vide sous les tambours et les percussions, le temps d'un éclat de rire, de commissures de lèvres pleines prête et les joues rougies par le feu de la danse, le corps embrasé d'une liberté infinie, la pensée l'avait traversé. Qu'il ne le ramènerait jamais. Qu'il ne pouvait pas le rendre à ce monde et à ses cruautés. Ils resteraient là, pour l'éternité, cachés. Ni sorcier, ni moldu, juste eux, eux et le bout du monde. Il l'avait ramené sur la plage où une tente de sorcier, protégée par de nombreux sorts, les attendait. Il l'avait porté à moitié, ivre et hilare, la danse encore dans le sang, le rire sur le bord des lèvres, il l'avait regardé lui échapper pour se jeter dans la mer et était allé lui-même le repêché, le séchant d'un coup de baguette pour l'allonger sur le grand lit blanc qui lui avait laissé. Il souriait toujours, étalé comme il l'avait posé, les cheveux mi longs lui balayant le visage, les pieds nus couverts de sable, un tee-shirt blanc dénudant son ventre et simple un pantalon en toile kaki qui le faisait ressembler à un naufragé étalé devant lui comme une sirène d'un autre monde. Alors, il s'était simplement étendu à côté de lui, avait éteint toute lumière pour ne laisser que la lueur douce et enveloppante d'une chandelle et il l'avait caressé, encore et encore, parcourant son ventre, son visage, sa gorge, ses bras, ses mains, ses doigts. Et ce fut le seul contact, dont Harry n'aurait qu'un souvenir flou, qu'il se permit de ces quelques jours de voyage au bout du monde. Et le jeune homme ivre et libéré de toute entrave morale ou émotionnelle gémissait adorablement, laissant échapper par moment des demandes autoritaires, lui exhortant de continuer. Et Severus avait envie de rire. Et de pleurer à la fois. Et pour la première fois, alors, il réalisa qu'il l'aimait. Il réalisa à quel point Dumbledore avait raison, à quel point Harry était bien plus qu'Harry Potter, le survivant, le fils de James et de Lily.

C'était ce jeune homme si courageux à la magie si sensible, si instable et si particulière à qui il avait fait traversé l'enfer, gloussant, suppliant sous ses doigts de lui donner d'autres caresses, ce jeune homme si fragile, si fort, si insolent et rieur, les yeux cernés par trop de souffrances accumulées mais qui rendaient ses sourires que plus beaux encore, plus vrais qu'aucun autre. C'était ce jeune homme condamné à mourir, condamné à le haïr, pour qui il tombait aux portes de la mort et de l'enfer.

Quand il vint s'asseoir à ces côtés ce dernier soir, alors, Harry ne lui parla pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Il y avait le silence, ce merveilleux silence, paisible et complet, les immergeant dans la même bulle bienfaitrice et à cet instant, ils n'avaient besoin d'aucuns mots. Harry prit sa main et Severus l'enveloppa à la sienne avant de se laisser tomber sur le sable, lui aussi, face aux étoiles. Ils avaient fini par presque s'endormir lorsqu'Harry sans prévenir se releva soudain et se penchant, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, un baiser humide et immobile, leurs bouches entrouvertes s'accordant déjà l'une à l'autre et Severus avait frissonné de tout son corps, s'éveillant seulement au contact soudain. Il n'avait rien fait, ni pour le repousser ni pour le rapprocher, il était resté là, étendu, statufié, les lèvres timides et quasi immobiles, les yeux clos, laissant Harry, plus passionné, manger, lécher et sucer ses lèvres avec une ardeur lente, réservée mais fougueuse.

Il avait seulement réagit lorsqu'Harry l'avait enjambé, glissant une main presque autoritaire derrière sa nuque en se penchant sur lui pour intensifier leur baiser, ses gémissements devenant audibles, son souffle chaud et pressant dans l'obscurité claire de la nuit. Alors, seulement, il l'avait repoussé, de deux mains posées sur ses épaules et ils s'étaient dévisagés.

\- Potter...

C'était un souffle, un souffle bas, qui voulait dire arrêtez, qui voulait dire je ne sais pas, qui voulait dire tant de choses qu'il taisait et la lueur, dans les yeux d'Harry, avait toute l'intensité incontrôlable des gryffondors. D'un mouvement souple, il l'avait retourné et Severus, le corps ramolli par le sommeil et la torpeur du soir, s'était laissé faire, réalisant seulement le geste alors qu'Harry était déjà en train de soulever son tee-shirt moldu.

\- Potter, qu'est-ce que... ?

Alors, Harry avait posé ses lèvres dans le creux de son dos, remontant de sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'en haut, où il le mordit, et le reste de sa phrase mourut en un gémissement brusque alors que tout son corps se réveillait d'un seul coup, les muscles se tendant.

\- _Bon sang Potter ! _dit-il dans un souffle étranglé. _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!_

Harry se redressa, s'asseyant sur ses fesses, massant ses épaules presque anodinement, comme s'il était payé pour ça et qu'il connaissait ce geste depuis longtemps.

\- Quoi, ça ne fait pas du bien ?

Snape avait le visage caché dans l'ombre, sa nuque tendue et ses mains, passées au dessus de sa tête dans un geste avorté de se redresser pour l'en empêcher, s'enfonçaient en griffes dans le sable. Harry s'amusa, il s'amusa à le mordre, à le griffer, à le voir tressaillir et se retenir de frémir et se retenir de crier en ne gémissant que seulement par moments. A cet instant, Harry se sentait bien, libre et puissant, libéré de l'oppression et de Poudlard, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, eux au bout du monde et Snape lui appartenait, il lui appartenait enfin et il allaitle lui montrer. Sous le ciel sombre transpercé, les rôles semblaient s'être inversés, ou plutôt se révéler sous leur vrais jour : c'était lui, Harry, le dominateur, sûre de lui, et Snape, plus fragile, soumi à ses caresses et à sa volonté. Alors qu'Harry le léchait quelque part entre les reins, Snape redressa soudain la tête.

\- _Oh ! Potter... ! _

Harry redressa à peine les yeux dans un sourire carnassier, reprenant ce qu'il faisait.

\- Potter... _arrêtez !_

Il y avait de l'urgence et un manque flagrant d'air dans sa voix, ses épaules, ses coudes étaient à demi redressés, comme hésitants entre deux positions, figés au milieu d'un mouvement. Son bassin, juste en dessous d'Harry, se contractait en geste répétitifs, sous la cadence de sa langue. Il se redressa, alors, s'asseyant carrément sur ses fesses, arrachant un gémissement plus fort à Severus qui céda, se laissant retomber sur le sable. Assis au dessus de lui, victorieux, Harry caressait paresseusement son dos nu.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous voulez que j'arrête ?

Son ton, si anodin, était une torture insoutenable dont il avait pleinement conscience, tout comme l'était la pression sur ses fesses, etouffant comme intensifiant le contact. Snape sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il éclata de rire, un rire acerbe et mal à l'aise.

\- Retournez-vous, ordonna alors Harry.

Snape avait les points et mâchoires serrés et son corps était contractés, sa tête baissée, inaccessible.

\- _Non. _

Harry soupira et se releva à quatre pattes, lui laissant le champ libre.

\- J'ai dit : _retournez-vous ! _

\- _Potter... _

C'était un grognement. Un grognement agressif. Et Harry ne savait pas très bien, à vrai dire, ce qui le rebutait. Avait-il peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver ? Ou craignait-il qu'il ne se passe rien, au contraire, et qu'Harry, si innocent, se contente de ça en lui enlevant jusqu'à la pression bienfaitrice du sol en dessous de lui ? Harry n'attendit pas de le savoir, ni qu'il se décide. Il le retourna d'un seul geste tout aussi autoritaire et alors, sourit doucement. Il y avait une telle vulnérabilité, dans ses yeux, à cet instant. Une telle souffrance. Il s'assit, tout simplement, pas sur lui, pas assez, presque là, et caressant sa gorge, il savoura le cri de frustration incontrôlable qui lui échappa. Enfin, Harry se pencha sur lui, l'effleurant à peine, par hasard, pour se repositionner. Ses doigts effleuraient anodinement son ventre, lui provoquant des contractions involontaires. Alors, Snape le regarda dans les yeux et glissa ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches comme pour le forcer à s'avancer mais Harry refusa.

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez que j'arrête ?

Snape siffla de colère, rejetant sa tête en arrière, cognant furieusement. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent férocement dans le sable.

\- Vous voulez... me faire payer... c'est ça...

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Harry décida d'arrêter là sa torture. Son visage redevint doux et d'un geste lent, il posa la main dessus, le massant doucement à travers le tissu. Snape poussa un cri, sa tête cognant plus fort sur le sable et ses fesses se contractant soudain, à la recherche du contact, et Harry arrêta un moment. Il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne comme ça.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire payer quoi que ce soit, Snape.

Disant cela, il son caleçon, lentement, et ils se dévisagèrent. Snape, déjà hors de lui-même, rouge et ne maîtrisant plus rien, le corps parcouru de frissons nerveux. Harry le saisit d'une main, allant et venant, doucement. Son regard l'embrassant et l'enveloppant.

\- _Oh oui Potter..._ ooooh bon sang, _oui..._

Le regard de Snape lui échappa alors qu'il retombait en arrière, comme fou. Harry profita de ce moment d'inatention pour se pencher prestement et le prendre dans sa bouche. Snape eut un sursaut brutal qu'il l'aurait presque fait sursauter lui-même et il pouvait voir que malgré les contractions qui agitaient son bassin, Snape se retenait fortement de ne pas s'enfoncer brutalement dans sa bouche comme, Harry le réalisa avec une certaine culpabilité, il l'avait fait.

\- Potter, votre main... je vous en prie...

Il leva la main mais n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Harry comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et le saisit fermement, gémissant lui-même à la demande étranglée. Hors de contrôle, alors, l'homme vint en secousses plus violentes, sa voix partant tellement qu'elle se cassa. Alors, Harry se laissa retomber à ses côtés, le regardant reprendre son souffle, le corps toujours parcourus de tremblement comme après une décharge électrique, gémissant toujours et les doigts se serrant, se desserrant compulsivement. Harry leva la main et lentement, la passa sur son visage. Snape ouvrit seulement les yeux et se tourna vers lui dans une forme de sursaut. Harry sourit, comme un sourire d'excuse face à l'affolement qu'il y avait dans son regard.

\- Ca va ? J-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C'était la première fois, je voulais juste... J'espère que je ne vous ai pas...

Snape le coupa d'un mouvement de la tête et s'allongeant sur le côté, le prit contre lui, une main dans son dos, une autre passée sur sa nuque. Snape tremblait étrangement et il mit un moment à lui rendre le geste, posant une main prudente sur son dos.

\- Non, Potter. C'était parfait.

Sa voix tremblait.

\- Merci.

En réponse, Harry enfouit sa tête dans son cou et il restèrent un moment comme ça jusqu'à ce que Snape ne descende ses mains pour les rapprocher totalement. Il se recula, se redressant sur un coude pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Vous êtes dur, constata-t-il

Harry, blotti contre le sable, lui adressa un sourire coupable. Snape le saisit plus fermement à travers le tissu, forçant Harry à se mordre les lèvres.

\- Bon sang, Potter, vous êtes... terriblement dur.

Harry éclata d'un petit rire, se cachant derrière sa main. On ne voyait que l'ombre de la commissure de ses lèvres et le bord de son oeil dépasser. Alors, Snape glissa la main sous le tissu de son pantalon mais avant qu'il n'ai pu le toucher, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler et s'arrêta après avoir inspiré trop d'air d'un seul coup.

Snape le regarda, immobilisant son geste.

\- Oui ?

Harry rougit.

\- Vous voulez pas, euh...

Snape sourit doucement.

\- Potter, arrêtez avec foutue hésitation. Vous m'aviez dans la bouche i peine 5 minutes, je crois que vous pouvez tout me demander.

Harry se relâcha, expirant lentement, et neutres, ils se dévisagèrent.

\- Je préférerais simplement que vous vous mettiez derrière moi.

Snape parut un peu surprit. Il s'attendait certainement à quelque chose de plus osé, mais il optempéra et Harry força son corps plus vers lui.

\- Enlacez-moi... plus fort.

Sans un mot, alors, Snape se colla contre lui, enlaçant leur jambes et le serrant d'un bras, glissa l'autre dans son caleçon. Harry laissa instantanément échapper un souffle étranglé.

Il gémissait doucement, bouche étroitement close, la main de l'homme, ferme et enveloppante, allant là où il fallait, pressant exactement où ça faisait du bien.

\- Bon sang, Harry, laissez-vous aller. Criez. Allez-y.

Harry voulut pleurer et ses hanches s'animèrent, intensifiant la pression.

\- Oooh...Ooooooh...

Snape s'arrêta, juste à temps, et Harry gémit.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup plus loquace, quand vous buvez, Potter.

Sur-ce, il continua, et alors Harry sentit tout son être flancher. La jouissance fut brève et violente et il cria en capturant le sable entre ses doigts. Après un coup de baguette pour les nettoyer, Severus l'enlaça fermement. Ils écoutèrent le vent un moment puis, Harry lui prit la main, s'accrocha à sa main.

\- Snape... me ramenez pas.

Severus, qui commençait à s'endormir, rouvrit les yeux.

\- Je veux rester ici... pour toujours. Ici, je suis libre... j'ai pas à être qui que ce soit pour personne.

La main de Snape captura la sienne, plus fortement et lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix de gorge sans souffle.

\- Il le faut, Potter. Il le faut.

Harry grommela, à moitié endormi déjà. C'était un de ces moments où Severus se rendait compte à quel point il était jeune, trop jeune pour mourir, à peine touché par l'âge adulte et bientôt balayé par la vie. Il l'arracha au sol, le soulevant dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit où il se coucha sous les draps avec lui, l'enlaçant comme il l'avait fait sur la plage, comme si le rempart de son corps pouvait le protéger contre Voldemort.

C'était blanc, quand ils se réveillèrent. Blanc, pur et l'on entendait seulement le chant exotique des oiseaux. Harry se retourna et encore un peu endormi, cherchant le contact, passa un bras au dessus de l'homme qui, parfaitement réveillé, l'enlaça d'un bras, laissant le jeune homme se réveiller doucement contre lui, grognant un peu. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux noir.

\- Potter, vous êtes désespérant.

Et il l'était. Désespérément beau. Sa façon de se blottir, désespérément attendrissante. Il aurait pu le briser, à chaque instant. Un jour, il le briserait de nouveau et il était là, contre lui, dans la confiance la plus absolue. Il caressa son dos nu et Harry frémit, gémit.

\- Oh c'est bon…

Snape sourit, les yeux humides.

_Snape... me ramenez pas. _

Il ferma les yeux, laissant une larme couler, blême et silencieuse.


End file.
